Harry's Birthday Wish
by Fawkes1725
Summary: Since his parents demise at the hands of Voldemort Harry has lived a life no child should have to at the hands of the Dursleys. Every year he has made this same wish on his birthday. Will his wish finally come true? Snape/Harry mentor fic. Rated for abuse
1. Chapter 1 Letters Minerva?

I do not own the Harry Potter World or any of its characters. If I did I would not have to eat cereal with a fork to save my milk or pick up loose change in the store yard parking lot. This wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

To all it appeared to be just another quiet day in Little Whinging, but to one Harry Potter it was another day of servitude, neglect, and abuse. Harry was left on the front steps by none other than the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore when he was but one year old on that fateful Hallows Eve Night. Yes, the prophecy in the forefront of Dumbledore's mind when the little Potter was left at the wretched muggle home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Dumbledore's intentions were simple, leave them with blood because the blood wards would be erected and Harry would be best protected. With Harry protected, he would live to fulfill his destiny and the Boy-Who-Lived would become the Savior of the wizarding world for the final time.

Dumbledore never suspected Harry's safety would be endangered inside the very home he felt would protect him. In fact, there were wards in place to notify him immediately if anyone attempted to breach the wards. I had been ten years since Harry was left with his "family" and Dumbledore needed someone to deliver his Hogwarts letter as he had been informed by Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House, there had been no response from the letters to Harry.

"Letters, Minerva? You mean you have sent more than one?," Dumbledore asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, Albus. Letters. As in more than one. I am more than concerned there has been no response. I told you the night you left Mr. Potter with the Dursleys they were the worst sort of muggles," retorted McGonagall.

"I see," Dumbledore stated moving uncomfortably in his chair. Fawkes sensing the tension in the room began humming a calming tune. "Minerva, I believe it would be best to send someone to check on Harry if we have heard nothing by weeks end."

McGonagall snorted, "Albus, I suggest you let me go check on him immediately! I began sending the letters to the Dursley residence last week, and I have sent no less than fifteen. Certainly you agree with me that fifteen letters are not going to be lost with owl post. That thought is absurd!"

"The boys birthday is Wednesday and he will be eleven. Perhaps his aunt and uncle are saving the letters as a surprise for him," even as Dumbledore spoke he doubted his own words. He knew he could not send McGonagall to check on Harry's well being. If she even suspected something purposefully unpleasant had happened to Harry while in the care of the Dursleys she would hex them into an oblivion without a second thought. She didn't survive the first war wasn't Head of Gryffindor House because of her lack of abilities to wield a wand. No he could not send her to check on the boy and deliver the letter. He could plainly remember the night Harry was left with his aunt and uncle. McGonagall had wanted to take Harry and raise him for herself, but he convinced her Mrs. Figg would be able to keep an eye on the boys well being and would report to him anything unsettling. Dumbledore also reminded her of the blood wards and the dangers of him living in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore spoke again, " If we do not hear word from the Dursleys or Harry by Wednesday, I will send Severus to take Harry his letter and check on his welfare." Dumbledore held up both hands as McGonagall began to protest. He knew she would want to go but he could not risk his long time companion ending up in Azkaban for a game of 'go hex the muggles.'

"Minerva I know you desire to check on Harry yourself but you know the many tasks we have to complete prior to the opening feast. As Deputy Headmistress your duties are overwhelming enough without adding to it. Severus is more than capable of handling this task, and I am sure he will do it without protest." Dumbledore inwardly smirked at his own joke. Severus Snape not protest at going to check on the well being of Harry bloody Potter.

McGonagall conceded, "You are right. There are many things left to prepare before the beginning of the school year. I will go to the dungeons and tell Severus you wish to speak to him."

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore inclined his head in appreciation, and she exited his office leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

Sitting behind his desk he began contemplating the upcoming discussion with the Potions Master. Dumbledore knew Snape would not be happy with being asked to do this task, but he knew he would not have to force him to do it. Snape would do it out of respect for him because he saved him from Azkaban when he was just a young man and gave him a second chance. He had given Snape a position at Hogwarts allowing him to continue with his love of experimenting with potions with almost any potion ingredient he needed at the tips of his fingers. Dumbledore had never used this "favor" to Snape as any means of blackmail to try and force the man to do as he wanted, and for that reason Snape would do whatever he asked without question.

Well… without too much question anyway. Yes Severus was known to grumble, at times rant and rave, and come up with every reason to excuse him from what he was asked to do if he did not want too. However, as Dumbledore did see Severus as an adopted son of sorts, he accepted this response with a twinkle in his eye which would usually enrage Severus further. As of late, in passing Dumbledore would hear Severus mumbling under his breath something inaudible with the exception of "Harry bloody Potter" or "just like his father" or "Prince Potter." Dumbledore chuckled at Prince Potter as Prince was his mothers surname prior to marrying a Snape. Kind of ironic huh.

A knock on his door disrupted his thoughts, and Severus in his usual black billowing robes entered the Headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Severus inquired.

Coming out of his thoughts still with a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore turned his attention to Severus. "Ahh Severus, yes my boy I did wish to see you. I hope I am not interrupting anything too important. Lemon Drop?"

Severus politely declined the Lemon Drop, the same one he had refused for the past ten years and he knew the Headmaster was going to ask him to do something he did not want to do. Many years of working closely with Dumbledore he could read the man's actions. You see Dumbledore had that damn twinkle in his eye, a soft smirk on his face, referred to him as 'my boy,' and placated him with by briefly apologizing in advance if he was disturbing his brewing which he certainly had known he would be doing from now until the beginning of term. At least Dumbledore had not complimented him. That is never a good sign.

"No. Well one day maybe you will develop a taste for them. You see I have something I need to discuss with you Severus, which requires your exceptional expertise."

_Oh great, now with the compliments,_ Severus thought.

Dumbledore continued, " It is a matter involving Harry Potter in which I need your assistance."

_No, _Severus thought to himself, _No this does not bode well for me at all… Harry Bloody Potter! And he has not even made it to Hogwarts yet!_


	2. Chapter 2 Life at the Dursleys

Chapter 2

It was Monday and Harry Potter would be eleven in two days time. July 31st was just another day to Harry, but he did have his own yearly ritual. At midnight he would draw a cake in the dust of his cupboard's floor and when he heard the clock strike midnight from the clock in the living room, he would blow the dust cake and make a wish. Every year he wished for the same thing. Although ten years had passed since he had been with the Dursleys, he did not give up on his wish.

Today it was hot outside, Uncle Vernon was at work, Petunia had gone shopping, and Dudley was at his friend's Piers house. It wasn't often Harry had time alone like this because they did not trust a freak to not contaminate their house with his freakishness. Which is why Harry was left outside by himself of a hot summer day, but Harry did not complain. Yes he had chores he had to do, just the usual, mowing the lawn, raking the grass clippings, weeding the garden, washing the small outdoor building, watering the flowers, and of course washing the windows and patio furniture. This was the list of chores left by Uncle Vernon before he left for work. He knew Petunia and Dudley would be gone for the day so he was sure to leave Harry only outdoor chores. How nice.

Harry knew he had to finish the list of chores before Uncle Vernon returned home. Harry knew from experience the consequences of unfinished chores, which clearly indicated laziness, were not pleasant, and he had the scars to prove it. One time in particular Harry could remember was when he was seven. Harry was supposed to have breakfast prepared and on the table before Uncle Vernon sat down. Harry, in his nervousness when hearing Vernon coming down the stairs dropped the bacon on the floor. He tried to pick it up before being seen, but it was too late. Vernon had seen this and he was already in a bad mood. Vernon took Harry's hand and told him sloppiness and laziness would not be tolerated in his house. He then pressed briefly pressed Harry's hand to the eye of the stove soliciting a quiet shriek from him. Vernon and evil smile crossed Vernon's face as he saw the tears emerging from Harry's eyes and told him he was glad to see he remembered to be quiet when receiving a well deserved punishment. He was then thrown into his cupboard where he remained the rest of the day without food. However, after leaving for work, Aunt Petunia did sneak him a glass of water and some old food that would not be missed by Vernon from the refrigerator.

Harry sat in his cupboard that day holding his blistered and leaking hand to his chest silently crying for help hoping someone would come. This was not the first time Harry had been in this situation praying for someone to come, but it was today he was hit with the realization that no one would come and he had to take care of himself. In the past Harry's wounds had healed rather quickly and he found that odd, but he had never tried to heal them purposefully. Harry felt something stirring inside of him and he focused directly on his hand. Instinctively, Harry took a clean cleaning rag, poured some water on it, and wrapped his hand. Harry closed his eyes and visualized the injuries to his hand inside his head, then visualized what the injuries would look like as they healed, and finally what his hand would look like healed. Harry opened his eyes and realized the severe pain he had once felt was gone and only a numb feeling in his hand existed. Harry removed the towel from his hand and the blisters to the palm of his left hand were gone. Only three distinct scars in the shape of semi circles from the shape of the hot stove eye remained. Harry smiled, but it quickly faded because he realized what his relatives had told him all these years was true. He was a freak and no one could ever know what happened in his cupboard that day.

Bringing himself out of the memory Harry continued to weed the garden in his cousin's hand me down clothes. Harry would be sunburned at the days end but he will have finished with the entire list of chores which means he would not have to suffer Vernon's wrath today.

Harry always considered it a successful day when he eluded his uncle's belt and his aunt's frying pan. Harry had developed quite the agility skills from running from Dudley and his gang while they were "Harry Hunting." It was Tuesday, and Harry would celebrate his eleventh birthday at midnight tonight, and although his hands were a bit sore from weeding the garden and his arms and face a bit tender from sunburn, Harry couldn't help but think of what he would wish for. Maybe this year was the year he would bet what he whished for.

"Boy! Where are you? You ungrateful whelp of a freak!" Uncle Vernon had just arrived home from work and apparently he was in a right foul mood which never ended well for Harry.

Harry cringed, "Coming Uncle Vernon."

Immediately Harry was greeted with a cuff to the side of his face, "Boy what did I tell you would happen if you did not finish that list of chores by the time I got home?" With Harry looking up him not answering right away he was cuffed in the other side of the face, "Answer me boy!"

"You said I would live to regret it and you make sure the punishments I had received would seem like love pats compare to what would happen." Harry recited this verbatim racking his brain trying to figure out what he had forgotten. He knew Uncle Vernon had an extremely important business meeting tonight but what had he forgotten to do.

Then it clicked, Harry had forgotten to wash and iron his favorite, 'lucky' business suit. Vernon always claimed that suit was the secret to his success in closing big deals. He would not be able to wear it because of a large stain and Harry did not have time to clean it properly before the Masons arrived. If Uncle Vernon did not close this business deal successfully Harry knew he would pay dearly. Uncle Vernon already dressed in alternate attire heard the door bell ring and threw Harry inside his cupboard. Before closing the door to the cupboard he growled at Harry, "You had better hope this night ends well for me. If it does not it will not end well for you."

With that threat Vernon slammed to door to the cupboard and he heard Petunia greeting the Masons' and then Vernon introducing them to their precious Dudley.

Harry hoped beyond all hopes that this night was a success for Vernon. At eight o'clock Harry had his answer and it was not looking good for Harry.

"Petunia it's that freakish boy! I ask him to do one little task and he cannot handle that! One simple thing and it's too much! It is his fault the Masons declined the offer. His freakishness is contaminating our household and if it takes all night I will beat the freak out of him!"

Those were the last words Harry heard before the door to his cupboard opened and a purple faced Uncle Vernon was towering over him.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival at Number 4

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... Not me.

Chapter 3

Harry was unceremoniously dumped back in his cupboard after Vernon was through removing the freak within; he was grumbling about the no good freak getting blood everywhere and not having the decency to clean up after himself. Uncle Vernon given Harry a severe thrashing with his belt to the point even when Harry focused that feeling he had inside himself he could completely heal all the wounds. There was simply too many of them. Although this was not the first time he had received a thrashing this was the worst Harry could remember. He could feel the welts on his back seeping fluids and his shirt sticking to them. Finally Harry just removed his shirt. He would remove his shorts as his bum was doing the same as his back, but he just felt too vulnerable without some covering.

As Harry lay in his cupboard attempting to find some position that offered a bit of comfort, he heard the clock strike midnight. As Harry had done for as long as he could remember he drew his cake in the dust on the floor and made his wish. Harry wished someone would care enough to come and help him, remove him from his relatives. Harry wished he could play like the other children. Most of all Harry simply wished he could remember what it felt like to be loved and held by a mum or dad.

With his wish in mind Harry blew the dust away. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said quietly and rolled from his stomach to his side and drifted off into unconsciousness.

It was Wednesday, July 31 and still there was no word from the Dursley residence. Snape was sure Harry bloody Potter was being pampered today with lavish gifts, delicious sweets, and surrounded by his adoring fans as it was his birthday.

But no, annoying Headmaster's had to pull the 'Severus, my boy' out of the hat and express his 'sincere gratitude' for him accepting this task.

Severus thought to himself, _That miserable old man. Why I ever thought he would forget my acceptance in this pointless task is beyond me. I have got to get over this bloody sentimentality every time he calls me 'my boy' or expresses pride in my actions. I was a bloody Death Eater! I should not have these emotions. _

Severus then comforted himself with the thoughts that at least the Headmaster did not know that's why he agreed to do these things because he was able to extrovertly conceal his emotions so others could not see what he was feeling.

Prior to these thoughts the conversation between Dumbledore and Severus.

"Ahh Severus my boy. So good to see you doing well. I thank you for coming so quickly after receiving my letter. Lemon drop?" The Headmaster began.

"No thank you Headmaster," Severus responded. Severus knew why he had been summoned but he would be damned if he acknowledged it. He would make the Headmaster remind him because if he could get out of going to check on Prince Potter due to the slip of an old mind then so be it!

"Maybe one day. I assure you they are the finest sweet I have found, but on to more important matters. Severus we have yet to hear any word from the Dursley residence and I once again express my sincere gratitude in your willingness to assist me with this small but important task," Dumbledore began.

"There are very few I trust to know the location of young Mr. Potter, and I assure I did not choose you for this task for any other reason except that I trust you." The Headmaster patiently for a response.

Severus could feel the flush creeping up his cheeks, _Get a hold of yourself Snape. You are acting like a puppy with its tail wagging because your Master is praising you. Stop it!_

Regaining his composure internally Severus responded, "Very well Headmaster. When shall I leave?"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, and with a smile stated, "Why Severus, there is no time like the present."

With a sharp nod Severus headed to the fireplace to Floo to Mrs. Figgs. Dumbledore provided Severus instructions on how to locate Harry in the summons he sent earlier with Fawkes.

Severus elegantly stepped out of the Floo at Mrs. Figgs residence with his robes billowing, "Good afternoon Arabella. Thank you for permitting me use of your floo. I assume the Headmaster has informed you the reasons behind my presence."

Mrs. Figg replied, "Of course. Little Potter is staying across the way at Number 4. Do you have time for a cuppa?"

"No, I haven't the time for that. This should not take long and I have potions that will require my immediate attention as soon as I return. Thank you." Severus, shaking off the cats that were brushing against his legs, started across the way to Number 4.

Severus knocked on the door of Number 4 and was greeted by a fat lump of a child who had no manners what so ever. "Who are you?" the child demanded.

Taken aback, although he did not show it, "I am here to see Petunia or Vernon Dursley" Severus said in his silky baritone voice not answering the rude child.

"MUM, THERE IS A MAN AT THE DOOR TO SEE YOU," he yelled.

"Who is it Duddykins?" Severus heard a female voice respond.

"I DON'T KNOW FUNNY DRESSED MAN THAT LOOKS LIKE A BAT," Dudley shouted and left Severus sneering in the doorway as he ran up the stairs, only pausing briefly to jump up and down on the stairs. The child then laughed and disappeared from sight.

_That was odd why would the child jump up and down like that,_Severus thought.

Petunia came to the door smiling at first, and after recognizing Severus her smile immediately faltered, her face tightened, and she said, "What are _you_ doing here. I thought I was long rid of you and your freakish kind."

Severus' lips turned up into a sadistic smile, "Hello Tuney, I see that you remember me well I have come to speak with you about the Potter boy. Shall I come inside or shall we converse here where the entire neighborhood can hear us."

"Fine," Petunia retorted turning her back to Severus and walked towards the sitting room.

Severus followed her into the sitting room noticing the house was well kept and no dust to be seen anywhere. Looking at the pictures in the house, they were all of that fat lump of that rude child from when he was a baby to his obese self at present. Funny, there wasn't a single photograph of Prince Potter anywhere. _Just like his father, too good to take part in family pictures _Severus thought.

"What do you want?" Petunia growled out.

Severus responded, "Like I told you Tuney, I am here to check on Mr. Potter."


	4. Chapter 4 Snape vs Tuney

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter …I am still poor.

Chapter 4

"Don't call me that Snape. The Potter boy is fine. You can leave now. Make haste!" Petunia spat out.

Severus chuckled to himself, _make haste. Who does this muggle think she is_? _Nothing like Lily_, _but then again there will never be another like her. _"Yes as much as I would like to take you word and be on my way I have specific instruction from Headmaster Dumbledore to lay eyes on the boy, and then I will see myself out," Severus said.

"He is not here. He is… playing with his friends," she hesitantly said, "and he will not be back until tomorrow." At the mention of Dumbledore, her eyes grew larger.

Severus caught the hesitation in the story and simply said, "Hmmm. I see, and where do these friends live _Tuney?_"

"I said don't call me that, and they live… a few block away. The fre…uhh boy walked there just this morning," Petunia continued to lie.

"I see," Severus lazily said. He casually pulled out his wand causing Petunia to gasp at the sight of it.

"I assure you, I am not going to hex you as much as I desire too, or I already would have done so _Tuney_. I am simply going to cast a simple charm to see if there is another magical being in the residence." With that said with a simple flick of his wrist a white light began to glow directing him to a small door under the stairs. _Odd_ Severus thought _why is Potter hiding in the cupboard._ The boy was here. Severus discreetly glanced at the cupboard door. This went unnoticed by Petunia.

"This charm is mainly used by parents to locate their children at home. It is completely useless at Hogwarts or in any area where there are multiple magical beings. But as there should only Mr. Potter and my self who are magical here, if indeed he is here then it will direct me to his location. If he is not here then it will show me that as well and I will return tomorrow. " Severus explained this to Petunia in order to gauge her reaction. _Yes, clearly she is lying. How surprising, _Severus sarcastically thought to himself.

"I TOLD you Snape the boy is not here. There will be no freakishness in this house so put that silly stick away," Petunia said a little too hastily.

"I know what you said _Tuney,_" reiterating her hated childhood nickname, "but I do not believe you." Snape then started in the direction to the small door beneath the stairs.

Once Severus reached the small cupboard door he murmured "alohamora" and the cupboard unlocked. Severus opened the door and there he saw Prince Potter… But it was not the pampered little boy he was expecting to see. No this could not be right. Severus despite his usual stoic self shook his head and looked again.

He saw a small bundle, curled into himself without a shirt on and wearing shorts that were many sizes too big stuck to his legs by what appeared to be a mixture of blood, sweat, and other fluids from the child's body. He saw welt marks on the boys back and on the exposed parts of the boys legs, and Severus felt a rage in himself he had no felt since his Death Eater days and turned to Petunia.

"At a friends house _Tuney_. And you wonder why I did not believe you. I should hex you a million times to next week. Where is that fat oaf of a husband of yours? Or did you inflict this damage upon the boy youself?" Severus growled out dangerously.

Petunia, taking a step back from Severus and his silly stick, "He… He's at work." Regaining her composure she had the audacity to say, "The boy got what he deserved. Lazy, impertinent, insolent freak. Doesn't listen to a thing we say. He takes food out of our own son's mouth. Since the day he was left at our door step he has been nothing more than a burden, never properly earning his keep."

Severus, taking a glance back at Harry, no... Potter, realized the boy had not moved since the cupboard door had been opened. The child was unconscious. Severus cursing Potter for making him do this turned his attention back to him and with a gentleness he did not know he possess picked him up and held him closely to his chest. The child was much to small and light for a boy of eleven. Severus thought to himself as he felt his chest tighten when Potter briefly stirred and whispered with a slight trace of a smile about his face, "You came," and he slipped back into unconsciousness. _What monster could do this to a child? Whoever could do this to a child rivals Voldemort himself. Is this the first time this has happened? If it is not the first time, how has the child survived this long? And what the bloody hell did the brat mean, you came. _ For the second time in less than ten minutes he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and said to himself _It is of no matter to me, after all this is Harry bloody Potter. Pampered Arrogant Prince Potter spawn of his child hood enemy.. _Then a little voice from no where said _"Sev, he is my son too…"_

Once he came back to him self and had appropriated Harry, no damn it…Potter he turned back to Petunia and said, "I am not done here. I have warded the cupboard so it cannot be accessed by you or your filthy muggle husband. I will return. More over there is no way for you to leave the residence or call and tell him that I have been here. In fact when I leave you will not remember I have been here until I return. And I promise you _Tuney _I will return and you and your pathetic excuse of a husband will answer for what has been done here."

With that said Severus swept out of the house leaving Petunia with her mouth gaping knowing that he would return. The promise and danger in his tone was evident that when he returned she would not like the consequence.

Casting an invisibility charm over himself and Harry, No! No! No! Damn it! Potter, he headed back to the floo at Mrs. Figg's house. He immediately flooed to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

After reaching the infirmary, "Poppy," Severus yelled, carefully depositing Potter on one of the beds. "I require your assistance immediately."

Poppy rushed over to Severus and gasped. "Severus, what is the meaning of this? Yelling in the infirmary like some kind of…" she began then came to an abrupt stop after seeing the small unconscious bundle on the bed. "Severus, who is this child? What happened and why is he with you?"

Gently removing the locks of hair from Potter's forehead, revealing the famous lightening bolt scar, Severus said, "This Poppy, this is Harry Potter."

Gazing momentarily at the young Potter, taking in his small battered body, Severus and Poppy hastily set to work in repairing the damage done to the little one.


	5. Chapter 5 The Explosion

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just use what she created.

Chapter 5

After gathering her bearings, Poppy decided the first thing she needed to do was to remove Harry's much too large shorts which were stuck to his skin so she could properly assess his medical needs.

"Severus, retrieve a mild sleeping draught from the potions closet. We don't want Mr. Potter waking until after we have tended to his wounds," Poppy directed.

Severus complied. Poppy then moistened the shorts with warm water to release them from the skin then spelled them away thus causing the least amount of damage to the already tender skin.

Not known to most, Severus was a very skilled medi-wizard but his mastery in potions by far surpassed any other in the country hence why he never pursued a career as a healer. Well that an the fact no one was accepting applications from former Death Eater turned spy, but he did brew all the necessary potions for the infirmary each year.

Poppy and Severus had worked well together healing the injured during the first war and taking care of students when the time called for it. Immediately, in sync with one another, Severus propped Harry up slightly, Harry back to his forearm and his hand supporting his neck so that Poppy could administer the potion.

The potions cannot be spelled into the stomach and achieve maximum results, and although Potter was unconscious his reflex to swallow would still work. Poppy poured the potion into Harry's mouth, and once he had consumed the potion in its entirety, Severus guided him back down to the bed in a supine position.

While Poppy was performing a diagnostic spell on Harry, Severus retreated back to the potions closet and retrieved the healing balm and a fever reducer. Given the state of the injuries, they appeared to be infected with the dirt and grime from the cupboard, infection had set up in some wounds and would definitely cause Potter to run a fever.

After running the diagnostic on Harry, Poppy's face looked grim. There were several feet of parchment indicating the injuries to Harry's body past and present from the last ten years. The results indicated a history of several broken bones including his left hand, both wrists, a spiral break to the upper left arm, four broken ribs, and his both his ankles had been broken at some point. The history continued to show multiple concussions, burns, and evidence he had suffered from respiratory illnesses which went untreated and were exacerbated by malnutrition.

Turning their attention back to Harry, Severus and Poppy cleaned the wounds and began applying the healing balm. They then assumed the same positions as they had when administering the sleeping draught, and administered the fever reducer.

Once Poppy and Severus were satisfied they had done all they could do for the moment, Severus conjured two chairs by Harry's bed.

"He will sleep for a while, possibly a day or two," Severus stated the obvious to Poppy while staring at the too still figure in the bed.

"Yes. His body has been through serious trauma and with the sleeping draught I suspect you are right in your assertion." Poppy looked up from the bed then at Severus, "What monster did this Severus? Who could do this to an innocent child?"

"His _loving_ family Poppy. Lily's sister and the oaf she calls a husband. They took _excellent care _of Mr. Potter while he was in their custody. Is it not obvious?" Severus said in a low dangerous tone.

Anybody else may have taken offense to this response, but Madam Pomphrey knew Severus' own past of abuse. That fierce tone she heard in his voice was not directed at her. No, that tone was directed at the Dursleys, and she knew they would have to answer to one Severus Tobias Snape and she was glad she was not on the receiving end of it.

"What is to be done to correct this?" Madam Pomphrey inquired.

"First I will speak with the Headmaster," Severus stated, and the he paused. "After I find Minerva, then I will speak with the Headmaster and we will reach an… appropriate resolution to this problem."

Severus stood and took leave from the infirmary. His lips twitched slightly upwards after mentioning Professor McGonagall. Yes, she was a fierce, fierce lioness when it came to protecting children. Severus remembered Professor McGonagall telling the Headmaster the Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles and had inquired about his well being on multiple occasions. Finding McGonagall first was definitely the best option. Of course Severus could always speak with the Headmaster himself, but oh how he loved to see him squirm when McGonagall gave him a what for. Not to mention he would have a willing accomplice to ahhh… assist him in…umm speaking with the Dursleys.

Oh who was he kidding, he and McGonagall would floo over to Arabella's, stroll over to the Dursleys, and hex them until them to the bad side of damn it!

Severus began walking towards the Transfiguration Professors Office where he knew she would be working on start of term paperwork.

Severus knocked on the office door.

"You may enter," the feline animagus replied.

Severus entered. "Oh Severus, Albus told me you were going to check on Mr. Potter today. I trust you found him well and delivered his letter. What brings you to my office?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor McGona…" Severus was cut off.

"Severus. You are no longer my student. How many times over the last ten years have I told you to call me Minerva Hmm?"

"As you wish. Minerva, I in fact came to speak with you about Mr. Potter's…well being. I did travel to his relatives today in an effort to deliver his letter, but certain, shall we say, circumstances arose and I was unable to do so." Severus could see McGonagall's eyes narrowing.

"Exactly what _circumstances_ do you speak of Severus?" McGonagall replied.

That was definitely the look he had received when he was a school boy and had engaged in hexing matches with the marauders. "I wish you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office before I give you the details of the _circumstances,_ as I do not wish to repeat myself. I will tell you this much. Currently Mr. Potter is in the infirmary under Madam Pomphrey's care, and she and I worked on Potter for nearly two hours to get him to his current state. I regret to inform you Potter will probably sleep the rest of today and into the late evening tomorrow."

Severus was waiting for the explosion. By the look in her eye and the magic radiating through the room, he knew he would not be disappointed when they arrived in the Headmaster's office.

It was obvious she was using every fiber of her being to restrain herself from losing control of her magic, and with pursed lips she said, "I see. I suggest we make our way to the Headmaster's office immediately."

Now Severus knew when he strode through the castle his robes billowed; however, McGonagall was walking with a purpose, her robes billowing behind her and the magic still radiating from her being. Severus had to admit it was quite impressive.

Severus and McGonagall reached the gargoyle at the bottom of the spiral staircase. If it was waiting on a password it would not get one today.

"As Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House you WILL allow me access to the Headmaster's office. I do NOT have all day to guess the name of whatever bloody sweet the old coot has used for a password, and you WILL grant me access NOW!"

To himself Severus chuckled. If a stone statue could express emotion, which at Hogwarts… it could, Severus would say the gargoyles expression was one of fear and it immediately gave McGonagall the access she so _politely_ requested in her tirade.

Upon entering the office, Severus was not disappointed. The explosion had arrived.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE…"

The surprised look on the Headmaster's face was priceless. If it weren't for the grave nature of this visit Severus would have almost laughed out loud when McGonagall started shouting and he looked at Severus dumbstruck. Almost.

Who would have thought the Great Defeater of Grindewald would ever look dumbstruck. Severus again chuckled to himself. He had been doing a lot of that lately. But it was truly was for the best that he unleashed McGonagall on the Headmaster first.


	6. Chapter 6 A Playful Interaction?

Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, The Weasleys, Granger, Hagrid etc... belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? SEVERUS JUST CAME TO MY QUARTERS AND TOLD ME HARRY IS IN THE INFIRMARY! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! THOSE WERE THE WORST SORT OF MUGGLES! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE CHILD? YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. IMMEDIATELY! AND SO MERLIN HELP ME ALBUS YOU HAVE TOO MANY NAMES DUMBLEDORE, IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HARRY THAT CANNOT BE HEALED, YOU WILL BE ON THE RECEIVING SIDE OF MY WAND!" McGonagall finished her tirade breathing heavily.

Yes this is why Severus brought McGonagall along. There was no one else in the castle, or the wizarding world for that matter who could threaten to hex the Headmaster and get away with it.

Severus observed the Headmaster during McGonagall's rant. He had gazed at Severus with a blank look in his eyes that showed his confusion in the situation which made it all the more amusing.

Dumbledore regained his train of thoughts, "Minerva, I assure you I am unaware of Harry being in the at Hogwarts, let alone in the infirmary. In fact, I was unaware Severus had returned from Surrey until just now. He was to report immediately to me upon his return." As Dumbledore made this last statement he turned his attention to Severus, "Perhaps you care to enlighten _us _as to what happened with young Harry?"

"Of course Headmaster. I traveled to Privet Drive as you directed to deliver the Hogwarts letter and check on Potter's well being. When I reached the Dursleys I spoke with Petunia Dursley. She initially told me Potter was not at the residence. I believed her to be lying so I cast a parental locator charm where I was directed to a small cupboard under the stairs. I unlocked the cupboard door and observed Potter on the floor in a fetal position wearing nothing more than a pair of oversized shorts. His body was covered with welts, presumably from a belt, and he was in a state of unconsciousness. I immediately removed him from the cupboard, cast a charm to preserve the cupboard so no one could change the state of it until we return." With that said Severus chanced a glance over at McGonagall, the items nearby her were beginning to shake.

Severus continued, "From Araballa's I thought it best to floo directly to the infirmary as it was obvious Potter would need medical attention for his injuries. Madam Pomphrey ran a diagnostic spell, and this is what the results showed." Severus handed Dumbledore and McGonagall a copy of the many feet of Potter's medical history.

The Headmaster's face grayed. It was about that time Severus caught out of the corner of his eye McGonagall drawing her wand. Apparently Dumbledore noticed this too because he was under his desk casting a shield charm as McGonagall's hex hit his chair.

"ALBUS DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore peeked over the top of his desk effectively casting a shield to block yet another hex.

"Now Minnie. I am as angry as…" Dumbledore was unable to finish that sentence.

"DO NOT try to placate me by calling me that! Angry Albus. You think I'm angry right now? I am beyond angry you old coot!" she said as she shot another curse at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore dodged it. _For an old guy, and I mean around one hundred and fifty years old, he could still move pretty swiftly. I guess you don't live to be one of the oldest and most powerful wizards without being able to survive a duel or two, _Severus thought.

Dumbledore tried again, "Now Minerva, …I think it is best if we… calm down a bit… so we can continue to speak with Severus… about this matter."

Dumbledore was only able to get the complete sentence out in pieces due to dodging hexes and curses and throwing up a shield or two. Luckily he had the forethought to cast a shield over his belongings or his entire office would be in shambles by now.

Taking pity on the Headmaster, Severus disarmed Professor McGonagall and she turned on him.

"Give me my wand Severus. NOW!" Severus was glad he could school his expressions without thought and his face remained neutral, while his mind thought _No wonder she is the most feared member on the staff...well next to me of course... but I really hope she doesn't have a spare wand up her robe._

"Professor McGonagall, as much as I enjoy witnessing this _playful interaction_ between you and the Headmaster, I believe it is more important to tend to the matter at hand. Potter. As you have seen his injuries are quite extensive. You can hex the Headmaster later if you choose, but preferably not in my presence. It would not bode well for me if you permanently injured the Great Leader of the Light Side in my presence as I am a former Death Eater. Now if it appeases you two, shall I continue?" Severus finished.

Severus looked at both Dumbledore and McGonagall and they looked properly chastised. Severus knew they both had taken on a role of looking after him in sort of a parental way so it was he, and he alone, who could address the two in such a manner without fearing repercussions. Although if he was honest with himself, he kept pulling for McGonagall hoping she would get at least one hex in on Dumbledore.

"You are right Severus." McGonagall conceded and sat in a chair directly in front of the Headmaster's desk. Severus returned her wand.

Dumbledore inclined his head, "Thank you Severus. Please continue."

"As both of you have seen there has been an extensive history of abuse and Potter is currently sleeping in the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey and I cleaned and healed the wounds Potter had sustained, administered a fever reducer, a mild sleeping draught, and a nutritive potion. With these administered, I assume Potter will be asleep until tomorrow evening," Severus finished his explanation of how events unfolded and waited for questions.

Dumbledore was first, "You say you found the child in the cupboard. What was the state of the house? They have been receiving money monthly for any of Harry's expenses and then some."

"The condition of the house was nothing short of immaculate. It is an upstanding neighborhood, and if I may, Headmaster, I do not believe money to be an issue in what has happened to the boy."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "And Severus what is your opinion?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.

"As you know I grew up in the same neighborhood with Lily Evans and her prude of a sister. Headmaster I do not believe anything has changed from then to now, I simply believe the boy is treated the way he is because he is a wizard. When Lily went to Hogwarts, Petunia ceased communicating cordially with Lily. When she responded to the letters they were highly insulting, usually calling her a freak and telling her how she would never be normal. Petunia denied Lily as a sister in one letter, but Lily did not let that deter her from continuing to write her." Severus paused a moment to think.

Then he continued, "While at the Dursleys, Petunia wasted no time in berating the child after I discovered she lied about his where abouts. She called him a freak just like she did Lily and the hatred seeped through her lips like venom when she spoke of the boy."

McGonagall who was obviously infuriated, now had a look of desolate sadness on her face. Dumbledore's expression mirrored that of McGonagall's but Dumbledore's expression was laced with something more than sadness. It was regret. It was a look he knew too well, for it was the look he received from Dumbledore the many years ago he was still in service to the Dark Lord.

McGonagall then spoke in her most professional voice in an attempt to keep her voice from betraying the validity of her expression, "I suggest we go to the infirmary and check on Mr. Potter.

Dumbledore agreed and Severus gave a sharp nod and they all left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>The three walked to the infirmary in complete silence each contemplating the seriousness of the situation in his or her own way.<p>

When they reached the medical wing, Madam Pomphrey was still seated beside Harry's bed keeping vigilant watch over him. Harry's injuries, because they were caught soon and treated had not posed a threat of taking his life, but to see a child battered to this extent, well it made Poppy's heart bleed with sadness. The sadness was even clear in her eyes as they were still red rimmed.

Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall approached Harry's bed. Having already seen the boy Severus kept his expression neutral. McGonagall, seeing the healing welts and old scarring on Harry's back and limbs for the first time could not prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Severus, then turning to the Headmaster, was surprised. He saw that the twinkle in his eye had been hidden by tears pooling in his eyes, yet not spilling over the edge. Feelings of regret and remorse were pouring off of him.

Then Severus saw the change. The twinkle in his eye was no longer hidden by unshed tears. The Twinkle was gone. Severus, getting the attention of the others, he, McGonagall, and Pomphrey began backing away from the Headmaster on his cue. Anger, true pure unadultrated anger and rage surfaced, the ground began to tremble beneath their feet, the beds shook (except for Harry's of course), the doors to the infirmary came unhinged, and then all the windows in the medical wing exploded violently.

After she ground ceased moving, the three emerged from behind an over turned bed, and Severus thought to himself in awe of what he just witnessed, _Power, absolute power this man has. This is why he is the greatest and most feared wizard known to humanity. This is why the Dark Lord himself fears Dumbledore._ Then the scene from his officer just moments ago when McGonagall was throwing hexes at him emerged into this head and he snickered to himself. Well may not snickered but he was mildly amused. Former Death Eaters do not snicker, or chuckle for that matter. _I've really got to get a hold of myself_ he thought.

As quick as the glass had broken with a wave of his hand, the Headmaster restored everything back to its original state, "Sorry, about that my thoughts got away from me for a moment."

_He calls that…THAT…thoughts getting away. Minimizing it like it was no big deal or an extreme amount of magic. For the love of Merlin he made the very grounds of Hogwarts castle tremble, and he calls that thoughts getting away. The man truly has no idea how powerful he is_ Severus concluded to himself.

Severus was the first to speak after Dumbledore, "If I may Headmaster, I was thinking since we can obviously not report this to any officials, muggle or wizard, I believed it best for me to return to the Dursleys, retrieve Potter's belongings, and…shall we say…_correct_ any misconceptions they may have such as their treatment of Potter was acceptable."

McGonagall spoke up before Dumbledore had a chance, "I think that is an excellent idea Severus, as Deputy Headmistress there is the matter of the letter I too need to clear up with the Dursleys. I will join you. Professor Dumbledore do you have any objections?"

Just as Severus anticipated, the feline would want to go with him. This was going just as he wanted.

The Headmaster responded, "An excellent idea indeed. I do make a request of you two however, it is close to the start of the term and it will be hard to find replacement Potion Masters, Transfiguration Teachers, Heads of Houses, and Deputy Head Mistresses so I must clearly express that in your _correction of misconceptions_ nothing happens that will leave me short of my two best professors. Besides that, I do not want to spend my weekends visiting the one I consider a son in Azkaban, so keep your temper in check Severus." Dumbledore peered over the top of his glasses directly into the obsidian eyes so Severus would know not only the sincerity of his words but the seriousness of them as well.

At the mention that Albus considered him a son of sorts it made Severus' chest tighten. _Damn! Twice in one day this being overly sentimental has got to cease._ So in an effort to maintain his dignity and reputation as a snarky git Severus replied, "My temper Headmaster?" completely ignoring the comment about being like a son, "I am afraid I am not the one who almost demolished the Medical Wing because my thoughts…got away from me. But I'll endeavor to do my best to not find myself in Azkaban, because I would hate for that to inconvenience you."

After saying that to Dumbledore, Severus found he felt his reputation was back in tact. He and Professor McGonagall left the Headmaster in the hospital wing with Potter. Before he turned away from Dumbledore, Severus did catch a glimpse of a tear, a single tear, fall down his face as he moved Harry's hair away from his face.

Severus and McGonagall headed to the dungeons, a necessary pit stop, before flooing to Privet Drive. Yes, oh yes, the Dursleys would rue the day they angered the snarky potions master and a protective lioness.


	7. Chapter 7 Promises Kept

Yet again, I do not own the Harry Potter Universe

Chapter 7-Promises Kept

Once in the dungeons Severus took a couple of potions from inside his closet, one being a clear liquid McGonagall recognized immediately as veritaserum, but the other McGonagall did not recognize, but no matter, Severus was not a Potions Master because he did not know what he was doing.

After gathering the necessary potions Severus gave McGonagall a sharp nod and headed to the floo. McGonagall followed suit and both flooed to Mrs. Figgs residence.

The intimidating duo stepped out of the floo and Severus was accosted by Mrs. Figg, "Where is Harry Severus? Is he ok?"

McGonagall beat Severus to an answer, "No, Harry is not OK Arabella. He has suffered severe injuries at the hands of those muggles and we are here to retrieve the remainder of his belongings as he will NOT be returning to this wretched place."

Mrs. Figg's face fell and with tears in her eye she somberly asked, "Will he heal Minerva? I had no idea he was suffering to that extent. I reported to Albus the child was thin and he did an awful lot of work out doors, and that pig cousin of his never lifted a finger. But Severus, Minerva, I beg you to believe me when I say I did not know they were physically harming the child. I would have let it known immediately."

Mrs. Figg's voice trailed off, "Harry is such a sweet boy."

McGonagall and Severus exchanged glances, they could see the truth to what she was saying in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

Severus, not being one for consoling… well anybody, let alone an over emotional cat lady, let McGonagall handle this.

"We do not blame you. You reported what you saw and to the best of you knowledge you did not know Harry was being harmed in such a way. If anybody is to blame is it me for I knew they were the worst sort of muggles the night Harry was left. All anyone can do from here is repair the physical damage and attempt to give him a better childhood from here on out," McGonagall stated.

Mrs. Figg inclined her head politely, "Thank you Minerva. Please let me know if there is anything I can do."

Without further ado, Severus and McGonagall, dressed in full wizard attire strode across the way to Number four. A car was in the driveway that wasn't there earlier and smirking Severus told McGonagall, "The uncle is home."

A smirk that mirrored Severus' crossed McGonagall's and they knocked on the door of Number four Privet Drive to be greeted by none other that Vernon Dursley himself.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? What do you want?" Vernon barked out.<p>

Raising himself to full height, arching his eyebrow, Severus silkily replied, "I see where your son acquired his _respectable _manners from. I am Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and this is Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vernon's face immediately began to turn a deep shade of red then to purple and he spat, "You," he said eyeballing McGonagall, "You are the one responsible sending all those letters with those bloody birds. I will not have any more freaks at my house NOW LEAVE!" and Vernon attempted to close the door in their faces.

Before the door could shut it was blown off the hinges by McGonagall herself, "You are correct . I did send the letter, and it is because of your failure to respond and your deplorable treatment of Harry that I am here now. And just to be clear, No we will not leave until we have the answers we came for." With that said and the door no longer being an obstacle, Severus and McGonagall brushed past Vernon and into the sitting area.

From the kitchen, Petunia heard the racket and stepped into the living room. Her face lost its color immediately upon seeing Severus. She remembered the visit from earlier in the day.

Vernon began shouting, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS. I WILL CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE IMMEDIATELY."

Vernon continued his tirade and Petunia kept attempting to make eye contact with him shaking her head negatively attempting to get him to shut up.

With the flick of his wrist, Vernon's mouth was still moving but no sound was made. Severus turned to Petunia, "Hello _Tuney_. Just as I promised I have returned. And I never make a promise I do not intend to keep."

Severus' words from earlier echoed in her head,_ and I promise you Tuney I will return and you and your pathetic excuse of a husband will answer for what has been done here."_

With those words echoing in her head she attempted to run towards the kitchen and out the back door; however, Severus was quicker and just to be efficient he bound both Petunia and Vernon to the sofa. Severus glanced up the stairs and saw the fat lump of a boy, and now he understood why he was jumping on the stairs. He was jumping right above the cupboard where Potter had lain unconscious.

Severus pointed his wand at Dudley, sent him into his bedroom, and locked the door so he could not leave.

Severus then directed McGonagall to the cupboard where he discovered Potter.

"This is where I found him," he said grimly.

Severus, opened the door to the cupboard and squatted down to have a better look inside. He observed dirty large children's clothing, broken crayons, a broken toy soldier, and a stuffed bear with half a missing an arm with the stuffing coming out. The arm had been tied off with a cut rag in an attempt to keep it from doing so, and then he noticed a small circle drawn in the dust with the words Happy B-day Harry drawn in the center. On top of the circle there were lines drawn to mimic candles. There were eleven of them. Underneath the rags which were to be considered clothing was old food which had mold on it. Severus slid further inside the cupboard and saw a grimy blanket, and taped above the door on the back of an old school worksheet was written in the child's scrawl with crayons that said "Harry's Room."

Severus felt that bloody constricting feeling inside his chest for yet the third time in the same day but this time it was accompanied by a lump in his throat he could not seem to swallow. Severus thought to himself, _Potter was living inside this? This was his room? The child had never even slept in a bed or had proper clothing. This is supposed to be Pampered Prince Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World and yet there was not even lighting inside the cupboard. And the blood that littered the floor. How many times had he been injured? I can't wait to make the damn muggles pay for their transgressions committed against their very own blood._

Severus gathered the bear, blanket, toy soldier, oversized clothing, and lastly the paper that said Harry's Room. As he stepped out of the cupboard without speaking because he feared his voice would betray his carefully schooled expression, he showed McGonagall the contents from inside the cupboard.

Taking a step back McGonagall too seemed to be having the same thoughts about the muggles.

She said through clenched teeth, "Shall we?"

Severus simply replied, "We shall." And both headed towards the sitting room to deal with the adult Dursleys.

* * *

><p>Stepping inside the sitting room, Severus cast a silencing spell around it, pointed his wand at Vernon and said, "Legilimens."<p>

Severus harshly, and painfully began going through Vernon's mind observing many instances in which he had berated Potter and struck him. He saw a younger version of Potter and Vernon holding his hand to the eye of the kitchen stove berating him for not having breakfast prepared exactly when he wanted it.

Again he saw a younger Potter being locked outside at night. He was dirty and had bruises about his face. It was cold and raining and he had nothing more than a pair of much too large shorts and an over sized grey t-shirt on. Vernon said, "If you can't keep your hands off of our Dudley, then you can't stay in the same house. Freaks belong outside."

He saw Potter feverently cleaning up a glass that had been purposely broken by Dudley. He was picking up the glass shards cutting his hands as he did so. Blood hit the floor enraging Vernon. "Boy do not get your worthless blood on our floor!" But it was too late the cut was too deep and the blood poured from his hand onto the otherwise spotless floor. Vernon got up from the table and hit the small child in the head causing him to sprawl onto the floor. He was picked up by the scruff of the neck and thrown into the dark cupboard.

He witness Potter making an extravagant dinner and placing the food on the table then stood by the kitchen sink watching his 'family' eat. He was not permitted to eat the food he had just prepared. As the family finished their dinner he was ordered to clear the table with clear instructions, "Clean up this mess and DO NOT steal any food from us. What is left on our plates is to be thrown into the trash and the leftovers to be stored properly in the refrigerator.

He then saw the Potter he took from the cupboard. He saw Potter facing the wall with his hands lifted above his head, back to Vernon, as he whipped him with the belt. The small boy did not even cry out when he was struck. He looked into those emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes, and he did not see the defeat in the child's eyes he was expecting. He saw a determination in the child's eyes that many grown wizards who have lived a life time have never known. Peering into those eyes, he could see they were tired, as he was a beating that would have most begging and groveling for any type of relief. The expression on Potter's face was so stoic. That expression should have belonged to a man many times Potter's age. _At least the child has not been broken, _Severus thought.

"Enough!" Severus shouted pulling out of Vernon's mind. Severus cancelled the silencing spell he placed on Vernon earlier and without thinking struck him hard in the side of the head causing him to cry out in pain.

"You are the vilest creature I have ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. You have starved, beaten, neglected, and inflicted abuse upon an innocent child no grown adult should ever have to experience. But you, you will experience it," Severus ground out.

With a wave of his wand Vernon the binding spell was released and Vernon began withering on the ground begging for the pain to stop. Petunia watching her husband with wide eyes cried out, "Stop. Stop it now."

"Why _Tuney?_ As I have just witnessed for myself you never came to Potter's aid when he was experiencing the very same pain your oaf of a husband is feeling this very moment. Why would I stop now?"

After some minutes he released the spell and bound Vernon again beside his wife on the sofa.

Severus then removed the veritaserum from his cloak and handed it to McGonagall. "Three drops should be sufficient Minerva."

McGonagall walked over to Petunia and poured three drops down her throat.

Almost immediately Petunia's tightly clenched face became slack as the potion took effect.

"Tell me how you treated Harry while he was in your _care _and every thing you subjected the poor child too?" Minerva could see the woman's muscles tense at the question and deduced she would probably refuse to answer. McGonagall stated, "Oh and although this is not a potion that will compel you answer this question, because it is not a direct question, it will make you speak truthfully when you begin speaking. If you refuse to answer this I'm quite sure Severus will willing oblige me by subjecting that oaf to another round of his treatment of Harry until you decide to answer."

In a neutral tone Petunia began speaking, "While the freak was in my house he had to do chores. Every day I provided him with a list which included cooking, dusting, cleaning the bathrooms, vacuuming, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, washing the shed outside, taking care of the dishes after meals, and tending to the garbage. The freak couldn't manage to complete the list most days."

She paused then continued with a sigh as if she was bored, "I struck him in the head with a frying pan on more than one occasion when he failed to do something correctly in the kitchen. Bloody brat was pretty quick and became proficient at dodging it most of the time. I never struck him in any other manner as I did not want to touch him. I provided him with a sufficient place for his kind to sleep and not contaminate my house, and after completing, or not most cases, the out door chores, I would hose him down with a water hose to remove the dirt so he would not bring the dirt inside."

Petunia huffed when McGonagall clearly expected her to continue, it was obvious she wanted to lie but the potion prohibited her from doing so. "I made sure he had adequate food for a freak, giving him the old food from the refrigerator at least twice a week, and he usually had a small bowl of water inside his cupboard. I did not permit him to sit or eat with us at meal times because a freak has to know his place, and it was _not_ a part of our family. I dutifully reminded him on an almost daily basis that his parents were dead, and he was with us because nobody wanted him. Nobody would care for a freak like him, and he should be grateful for the many sacrifices we have made to have him here."

Once she finished describing her idea of adequate care for Potter. Severus removed the second vile from his cloak and spelled the bluish grey contents directly into both adult Dursleys.

Vernon spoke first, "What did you do to us?"

Severus' lips twitched upwards, "The potion I have just given you will ensure that you will be unable to speak of our visit. You will remember it clearly, but when you attempt to speak of it you will not be able to. You will not be able to tell anyone you need help if it is a result of anything related to our visit. You, like Potter did, will suffer in silence."

"Wh… Why would we n.. need h.. help?," Petunia stuttered out.

Severus and McGonagall looked at one another in a silent understanding and withdrew their wands. McGonagall pointed hers at Petunia and Severus at Vernon. "For this _Tuney. 'Justicia Statim'"_ Severus and McGonagall spoke together.

The Dursleys felt a tingling sensation within themselves and as quickly as they felt it, it departed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Vernon gasped.

Severus then explained, "_That_ was a Justice spell. It will cause you to feel pain you inflicted on Potter felt. It will cause you to see a dirty house each time you finish cleaning it. It will cause you to feel the hunger he felt at your hands, and no matter how much you eat you will still be hungry. You will feel every time you struck him, every lash to his back, every clout to his head, every cut to his face. When you sleep at night you will relive whatever torment you made him suffer at your hands. Although your clothes may appear in pristine condition to others, they will appear as no more than rags to you. But there is good news."

Severus, with a small smirk on his face said, "This will only last as long as you treated the boy in this manner. Oh and as for your son, I suggest you make custody arrangements to have him live with another relative, or I will be forced to turn over all this information to the proper authorities, he will be removed from your custody, and you will never see him until you are released from prison," and he darkly added, "if you are ever released. And I suggest you follow through with this. I'm sure you've heard rumors of how those who have abused children are treated in prison."

Severus knew he could not report it, but he knew the threat was sufficient. Dudley, was in his own way abused just growing up in this environment witnessing the horrific nature of the crimes committed against his cousin, and this was not a healthy environment.

Severus and McGonagall satisfied with their visit turned to leave with Potter's few possessions in hand.

"You cannot do this to us. This is inhumane," Petunia

"Oh _Tuney,_ I can, in fact I did. If you for a moment believe what I have just done is inhumane then you clearly have no idea what I am truly capable of." The coldness could be seen in Severus' eyes. "You never deserved to have Lily for a sister. She was a far greater person than you could ever aspire to be. If she were here, she would weep not only for her son, but for the person you have become."

Severus then unbound the two and he an McGonagall turned on their heels, robes billowing behind them, and left number four and headed back to Hogwarts.

Severus thought to himself _Lily I made a promise to keep him safe, and I have failed you yet again. The snide bastard of the dungeons I may be, but I will endeavor to do whatever I must to make sure he will never suffer through something such as this again._

Severus heard that small voice in the back of his mind again, _Thank you Sev…_

Yes, it was Lily and she was weeping for all that had been lost at Number four Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it wasn't meant to end on a depressing note but that is where we are. Revenge has been taken and now they are headed back to Hogwarts.<strong>

**Next up Harry…No Potter... Meets Snape. It's back to work tomorrow so my updates will not be daily any more. Expect Chapter 8 June 3rd. **

**Please spare a moment and review. I can continue this story through Harry's first year or I can bring it to a close before the school year starts. I would just like to know what you guys want as they will affect Chapter 9.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Harry Meets Snape

**Chapter 8**

Still working forty hours a week. Harry Potter still not mine.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. It is very encouraging!

* * *

><p>It was late when the formidable duo returned to Hogwarts. They had flooed directly to the Headmaster's Office to report their findings and their methods of correction.<p>

"Ahh Severus, Minerva, how did the _meeting_ go with the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asked and then summoned a house elf named Toffee to bring a tea for three.

"It went as well as can be expected Headmaster. Although Minerva did blow the door off the hinges. Set quite the standard for me to live up too. I did not know the little kitten had it in her," Severus chided.

McGonagall feigned an indignant look, "And I suppose you are much better than me Severus, punching that fat oaf in the face. Really. You mean to say you only did that because you wanted to be perceived as more intimidating than I?"

McGonagall and Severus bantered back and forth much to Dumbledore's amusement. Sipping his tea, Severus finally explained the extent of the abuse he observed after casting Legillmens on Vernon. McGonagall followed suit relaying the information received from Petunia under veritaserum.

After both his colleagues finished providing this information Dumbledore looked grave. "I see. And exactly how did you two proceed with the Dursleys after this."

McGonagall stated, "We cast the Justicia Statim Albus. And that is not enough, but neither would death have been enough for it would have been too quick, and they would not know the severity of the abuse they inflicted."

Severus interjected, "We cast for the same duration in which Potter has been in their care."

It was then explained to Dumbledore what would happen to the young Dursley and where he was at during the duration of their _meeting_. Severus assured Dumbledore the young Dursley did not witness what occurred in the sitting room of Number Four.

"Very well. I am pleased I do not have to worry about my finest professors going to Azkaban and the matter of the Dursleys has been reasonably resloved. The next task is to find an appropriate guardian and home for Harry. But that will wait until later as we have the entire school year to do so. It has been an exhausting day for all involved. It is best we retire for the night. Thank you both," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore was satisfied with how they handled the situation believing it to be proper punishment, and he would not have to feed them to the dementors. After all, the dementors cannot feed on those who are already soulless.

Taking Dumbledore's last words as a dismissal, Severus and McGonagall left his office.

* * *

><p>Severus started towards his quarters in the dungeons, but found himself taking a detour to the infirmary and ultimately in a chair beside Potter's bed.<p>

_Why am I here? _Severus excused this uncharacteristic behavior, _I am only here because I have training as a medi-wizard and it is my responsibility to make sure the potions are working effectively. Yes, that is definitely it. I do not care about the welfare of the boy. I am here only because it is my duty. _

Severus, stood watching his hand as if was betraying him, brush the locks of hair from Harry's… _No damn it, there I go again_ Potter's head. The child looked at peace in his sleep. Severus thought, _I will only stay here for a bit, an hour will be sufficient, and make sure he is sleeping because I do not want to deal with a hysterical Potter. It's not that I do not trust Poppy, because I do with my very life, but I am one to see things through. That is the only reason I am staying. Duty and responsibility. _Severus then made sure the blanket was snug around the boy. To be clear, he was not tucking the brat in, he was ensuring the boy did not get cold and potentially undo all his hard work.

With this thought, Severus sat back in the chair beside Potter's bed and watched the child's breathing. He was exhausted from the day's events, and the child's breathing was rather hypnotic; unintentionally, Severus slipped off to sleep by Potter's bedside.

Little did Severus know, after he and McGonagall left the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore left shortly behind them and made his way to the infirmary. Once Dumbledore saw Severus by Harry's bed he cast an invisibility charm over himself and watched as Severus gently stroked the locks of hair from Harry's forehead and tuck the blanket in around the small boy before sitting back down in his chair and falling asleep.

His eyes were twinkling madly and he smiled a sad, but hopeful smile watching both of his boys. He was filled with hope that both of his boys would find some sort of peace from this terrible tragedy. Not wanting to disturb them, Dumbledore left the infirmary after transfiguring Severus' stiff chair into a more comfortable one.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomphrey woke early the next morning and immediately went to check on her only patient. To say she was surprised to see the Potions Master sleeping in a chair beside Harry's bed was an understatement. In all her year working at Hogwarts, tending to Severus when he was a student, she had never seen him stay in the infirmary willingly.<p>

Well, there had been the one time about three years ago when Albus fell ill with Dragon Pox. Who knew the vaccine would not last more than one hundred and forty-seven years… But Severus claimed it was his professional duty to stay in the infirmary with Albus because he certainly did not care for the old codger.

The night he stayed with Albus she remembered Severus administering a fever reducing potion and a sleeping draught. Albus looked up at him smiling with the trademark twinkle in his eye and Severus had told him, "Drink this. It is a sleeping draught it will help you rest and it will bring me great relief as well."

Slightly confused Dumbledore inquired, "I understand how I will benefit from the potion Severus, but how will it bring you 'great relief'?"

When not in a professional setting, the two would sometimes playfully banter and Severus snidely responded, "Because when you fall asleep old man, I will not be subjected to that damn twinkle in your eye. Now drink up or I shall set Poppy on you."

Albus quietly laughed holding both hands up in defeat, "As you wish my boy. As you wish. No need to threaten... And thank you for taking care of an _old man_."

Severus huffed as a response and much like he was at this moment, took a seat in the chair beside Albus' bed and drifted off to sleep.

As Poppy was watching the two wizards sleep, Dumbledore entered the infirmary, "I see the boys are still sleeping."

"Yes, and Severus will not like an audience when he awakens you know. It would damage the dark image he believes he wears and we cannot see through," Poppy replied.

"Yes. You are right as usual, but I have never been one to encourage the mask he wears when the school year is not in, so I believe I will take a chair on the opposite side of Harry's bed and wait for him to awaken. I do not believe Severus would attempt to hex me with Harry in between us." Albus laughed to himself and conjured him a chair similar to Severus' and waited for the Potions Master to awaken.

Severus, slowly opening his eyes and realizing he had slept in the infirmary silently groaned. He then peered across the bed and saw the Headmaster seated in a chair smiling with his eyes twinkling like the North Star.

"Ahhh Severus, good morning my boy. I trust you and Harry slept well last night." Dumbledore then summoned a house elf to bring them breakfast.

Severus thought to himself, _I had to fall asleep beside the boy's bed, and Albus bloody Dumbledore had to be the one to see that I Snarky, Sneaky, Former Death Eater and Spy, had kept vigil beside Harry bloody Potter's bed all night. Why in Merlin's name could he not have woken up before the old coot made it to the infirmary? At least then I could have made it seem as though I just arrived. But NOOOO…wait a minute. This is not the chair I fell asleep in. _

_Hmmm it's kinda comfy and soft, and that's a nice shade of green….Get back on track Snape and for the love of Merlin say something snarky to the meddling old man._

"Good morning Headmaster," Snape politely inclined his head.

_Oh yeah Severus, way to go. That was reeeeaaaal snarky._

"I have just summoned an elf from the kitchen breakfast will be here momentarily. It is nice to see that you have taken to Harry so quickly," Albus said.

The taken to Harry comment got to Severus, "Clearly you did old man. I was here when you summoned the elf. I witnessed the exchange so I assumed the breakfast was for you and me unless you plan on trying to feed it to the unconscious brat. And taken to a Potter. Not likely. I stayed out of duty and responsibility. It is my job to care for a patient. As I am sure you recall I am a medi-wizard and I see my duties through. Now old man, is there anymore misconceptions you have this morning that I need to clear up?"

_Yes, that was much better Snape. You just needed a minute to wake up and gather your bearings. You're image is still untarnished. You are still the snarky bastard of the dungeons._

Albus still smiling, "Forgive me Severus. Of course I have not forgotten your skills as a medi-wizard nor the sense of duty you hold to those responsibilities. Forgive an old man I sometimes have trouble remembering everything clearly."

_Damn right old man! He bought the story._

"Yes," Dumbledore continued, "now I remember very clearly. It is your routine to stay overnight with every patient you treat who has been condemned to the infirmary for an overnight stay."

_Damn it to hell! He didn't buy the story._

But Dumbledore did not stop there, "Yes, it's all coming back now. Yes every patient you treat you sit vigil by their bed all night, brush the locks of hair from their forehead, and tuck them in before going to sleep. Yes, now I remember, it's all coming back."

_Damn it to two hells. The old coot was in the infirmary last night. It was he who transfigured my chair while I was sleeping. And look at him, he is smiling like a mad man. Damn that traitorous hand of mine. If you ever touch the boy other than to treat him I will cut you off! Wait, I need that hand for potions. Damn it, now I'm arguing with myself. Snap out of it Snape and try to redeem yourself!_

"I assure you Albus, I was not _brushing_ the boys hair from his forehead. I was ensuring the fever had not returned and it's quite hard to do with the messy mop the boy has on his head in the way. Furthermore, I tuck no one in. I had to make sure he did not catch cold as to undo all my hard work, and it would be just like a Potter to do so. Now is there any more of my actions you wish to bring into question this morning so that I do not have to deal with them later?" Snape retorted.

Sensing Severus' level of agitation, mainly because he called him Albus, Dumbledore politely responded, "No Severus that is all I have. Now that breakfast is here perhaps we can enjoy the meal that has been prepared for us."

After finishing breakfast with the Headmaster, and leaving Potter in the capable hands of Madam Pomphrey, Severus walked to his quarters where he showered and put on clean robes.

* * *

><p>After checking the stock of his potions ingredients, Severus looked at the clock. The boy should be awake within a half hour. Not having time to properly heal a laceration he received from a broken vial while attending to his stock, quickly cast a cleaning spell knowing the cut would be covered by his robes keeping Poppy at bay, and he would have time to heal it later. Marking down the final ingredients on the list which needed to be ordered, Severus made his way back to the infirmary.<p>

He wanted to be there when Har…Potter woke up so he could ummm… conduct a proper examination and ask the boy questions about his injuries.

Severus reappropriated his comfy green chair beside Potter's bed and waited for the child to awaken. Poppy gave him clear instructions to inform her the moment he woke up.

About ten minutes after sitting in the chair, Potter began to stir. He reached towards his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly and presumably feeling for the glasses that had been removed when he was brought into the infirmary yesterday, and then turned towards Severus.

Harry was only able to make out a dark figure, but the smell he recognized immediately. It smelled of herbs, and amberwood, a very masculine odor. This was the smell of the one who rescued him from his cupboard. A hesitant, but genuine smile crossed Harry's face in light of this recognition and also in recognition that he was no longer in any pain. For the first time he could remember he did not hurt at all.

When Harry opened his eyes unhindered by the glasses he previously had worn, Severus could see the Mini Potter truly had Lily's eyes. James was evident in Harry physical appearance, the hair, his face structure, even his glasses were similar to James', but not the eyes, those had belonged to Lily. Severus retrieved Potter's glasses from the night table, placed them on his face and said, "Good evening Mr. Potter."

Harry not used to being greeted so nicely by an adult, or by anyone for that matter, felt his smile grow a bit more, "You…You came for me."

Severus, intrigued that the boy recognized him but not wanting to display any emotion replied, "Yes, Potter, I did."

With those four simple words, Harry flung himself at Severus, wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and buried his head in his neck. Severus heard him whisper, "You were my birthday wish."

Severus felt something hard strike him in the chest after telling Potter he was indeed the one who removed him from the Dursleys. It took him a moment to process what happened. The boy had thrown himself at Severus and wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his torso. Severus wrapped his arms around the boy only to keep him from falling and possibly injuring himself again.

Stunned at the child's actions Severus thought, _What is this child doing? This is Potter's spawn and he has wrapped himself around me like stripes on a candy cane. This is ridiculous. What does he mean I am his birthday wish? Nobody wishes for me I am the dungeon bat of Hogwarts I am! This is beyond ridiculous! Why am I rubbing circles on his back? Damn that traitors hand again! How do you remove an unwanted parasite? Anyone? Well, at least no one is here to witness this catastrophe. Oh no, NO NO NO NO! Damn you Albus bloody, sodding, too many names Dumbledore! _

And there the Headmaster was, standing in the door way of the infirmary, yet again smiling like a mad man_. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please spare a moment of your time to review. Thanks for reading.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9 Explaining the Past

**Chapter 9**

JK Rowling who gave us all of these characters to play with.

_No one has touched me, let alone hug me, intentionally since Lily. Does the child have no sense of self preservation? If he were not in such a vulnerable state I would… No matter what I would do…I have to get him off me immediately! This insufferable brat will not ruin my reputation by clinging to me like bat to a cave ceiling… Bad analogy Snape… You look like a bat. Stop arguing with yourself and GET HIM OFF!_

Severus removed his hands from Potter's back. Apparently the child was in no danger of falling, as he remained in the same position without faltering. Severus, with an audible sigh, and positioning his hands under Potter's arms said in his most strict Potions Master's voice, "Potter, unwrap your scrawny limbs from around me so I can seat you back on the bed."

Harry, still smiling, unwrapped his arms and placed both hands on the Potions Master's chest, legs still secured around his torso and said, "I knew you would come. I've been waiting for you, Mum always said you would come." Harry paused briefly and contemplated if he should say what he was thinking and snickered to himself.

Severus, rolling his eyes in an effort to control his facial features at the mention of Lily asked in his most exasperated tone with an arched eyebrow, "Exactly what is it Potter that you find so amusing, and why are you still attached to me after I asked you to remove yourself?"

Severus then watched the Headmaster walk to Poppy's office to presumably tell her Potter was awake. He knew the old wizard would have something to say about this matter later. He then turned his attention back to Potter after giving Dumbledore a sneer that made some first years wet their pants.

Harry still snickering and completely ignoring the sneer on Severus' face, "Well I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but you asked so I would be impolite not to answer. Mum always said I would know it was you because you would be dressed in black and look like a bat!" Harry continued to giggle as he jumped from Severus' arms back onto the bed and looked back up at him.

_Yes it seems I was correct in my earlier summation of Potter's current state. Indeed, he is not broken. _That thought somehow and for some strange reason relieved weight from Severus' shoulders he did not know was there. It was truly a relief, but why did he care? _I do not care _Severus thought. _I simply did not want to have to endure a school year with a child who constantly needed to be coddled every second of the day. That is the only reason for the sense of relief, and relief it is nothing more. It sure as hell is not any form of happiness or Merlin forbid, Pride. _

At the moment Severus could not bring himself to correct the boy's cheekiness as his curiosity concerning Lily overrode his desire to correct him. And that was a true rarity for one Severus Snape. "Now Mr. Potter, as most children your age tend to have an overactive imagination, I am sure you realize that it would be impossible for your mother to tell you anything."

_Hmmm that came across a bit harsher than I wanted it too, but the boy does not seem to have taken offense. The smile has left his face but he only seems to be contemplating his response._

"It may seem a bit silly sir, because I know my parents died in a car crash, but sometimes when I would go to sleep, she would come sir. In my dreams, she would come." It was obvious in Potter's expression he was reliving his dream, and did not notice when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomphrey, came to stand by Severus.

Gazing out the window onto Hogwarts grounds Harry could see the lake. He continued to speak, "My mum, she had long red hair, green eyes, kinda like mine, and a smile that would make me smile even if it had been a bad day. When I would see her, I would have this warm feeling right here." Harry tapped his hand against his chest without even realizing he was doing so, and a small, but bittersweet smile returned to his face as he continued.

"Sometimes it was almost as if I could smell her scent. She smelled sweet, like the flowers in Aunt Petunia's garden. She told me I was special and she loved me. She is the only one who ever said that to me. When she said those things about me I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't, because it was only a dream. Sometimes she knew I was sad, but I only told her I was once and never again, because it made her cry. I didn't like that, so I made a promise to always tell her how happy I was because I liked it better when she smiled. She is so beautiful when she does. Still, Mum knew I was sad, and she told me that a man dressed in black would come and take me to what would seem like another world to me." Harry paused.

"I remember asking her 'What is his name?' For some reason Mum could not tell me. She could only describe what he would look like. Mum said the dark man would have black hair and the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. She said 'Most will miss that his eyes are brown because they are so dark they appear to be black to the casual observer. But if you look deep enough Harry you will see it too.' I never understood what that meant and I still don't really," Harry said the last bit more to himself than Severus.

He continued. "She said the dark man would seem a bit rough on the outside, but on the inside he has a very kind heart. Each time she visited she would describe the dark man a bit more and we would sometimes joke, and that was when she called you a bat and said you would wear all black. I know it sounds crazy, and you may think I am barking mad, but you did come sir, and she said you would." As Harry finished, he turned back to where Severus was, and was a bit startled to see he was now accompanied by three other adults.

_His description of Lily is perfect _Severus thought. _Her hair extended beautifully down to her mid back, her smile was always contagious, anyone within seeing distance of Lily could not help but get a warm feeling, and the sweet smell Potter was talking about was the smell of lavender. _

Oh it was definitely Lily in her son's dreams. Severus once asked Lily why she insisted on being around him. He told her he was 'pathetic and weak.' This conversation took place just after Severus' father had severely beaten him. Lily told him with a sincerity he will never forget, _Sev, you are not pathetic, and you certainly are not weak. I want to be around you silly because I am your friend. When I look in your eyes Sev, I see what everybody else misses. It's easy to miss because of the mask you wear, but if you look deep enough Sev, you will see it too._

Severus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Dumbledore speak. He would have to process the rest later.

With his best grandfatherly smile and his trademark twinkle, "Good evening Harry. I assure you that no one here thinks you are, how did you put it, barking mad. No, sometimes it is in our dreams we can see things that we cannot see with our eyes open."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and understanding of this statement, and he was truly baffled that someone had called him Harry. Only his Mum in his dreams had done that. Apparently Harry's dad had too, but for some reason he could not visit him like his Mum.

"Now that we have cleared up the matter that everyone here believes you to be as sane as I am, I believe introductions are in order. I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey, and the one I believe you call the dark man?..."

Harry felt the color rise in his cheeks but nodded in the affirmative.

"… is Severus Snape. How are you feeling Harry? It seems that you are feeling much better than when you first arrived yesterday."

"Yes sir. I feel good. Really good." Harry, visually inspecting himself, again realizing that he was not in any pain spoke his previous thought aloud without meaning too. "Brilliant actually. For the first time I can remember I do not hurt."

The four adults winced at the comment, but it went unnoticed by Harry as he was still looking at his limbs in amazement that no welt marks battered his body.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Excellent. It appears that Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape have taken remarkably good care of you."

Harry looking at Snape said, "Professor?"

But it was McGonagall who answered. "Yes Harry, Severus is a professor as am I." With that statement McGonagall handed Harry his Hogwarts Letter.

Accepting the letter from McGonagall, Harry turned it over to the back where it had the Hogwarts seal. Looking up at the four adults, he slowly opened the letter and read it contents before confusedly saying, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Dumbledore then spoke, "Yes Harry if you choose too you may attend. I am the Headmaster of the school, and if I may be so bold, I believe this is the other world your mother spoke of. Now Harry, seeing that you are doing much better, Professor McGonagall and I have a few things to discuss privately. I am sure you have many questions as to how and why you are here. Professor Snape will be able to answer as he has informed me he intends to see your recovery through." Turning to Severus, "Responsibility and Duty right my boy," Dumbledore said smiling using Severus' own words, which was met by Severus' most severe glare.

With final parting words to Harry, "Term begins in just over two weeks Harry, I hope you find the castle accommodating and if you wish to speak with me simply ask Madam Pomphrey or Professor Snape and they will know where to find me." Now looking at McGonagall, Dumbledore said, "Minerva to my office or yours?"

Leaving Professor Snape behind with Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall left the infirmary deep in conversation about the upcoming school year.

* * *

><p>Severus began thinking, <em>The child believes his parents were killed in a car crash, apparently from his response to reading the Hogwarts letter he has no idea he is a wizard, and that old coot left me behind to deal with the answers to all of these questions. He knows I despise children. This one especially! I guess it was to be expected after I unleashed an angry kitten on him yesterday. This is payback. Guess the old Gryffindor has a bit of Slytherlin in him after all. Well Snape you will just have to deal with it as quickly as possible.<em>

"Mr. Potter, I will answer any questions and address any concerns you have in a few moments. First Madam Pomphrey will run a diagnostic spell to see how your recovery is coming along. Do you have any questions?" Severus asked.

Harry knew not to ask any questions when it was clear an adult was going to do what he or she wanted to do any way. Harry had a million questions running through his mind like, _What's a die-ag-nos-stick spell? Or better yet what's a spell? Does it hurt? How long will it take? What is that stick she has in her hand? Will she hit me with it? Am I in a hospital? She's dressed like a nurse…kinda._

Harry replied, "No sir. No questions."

Severus inclined his head, but Poppy having dealt with the younger students more often than Severus sensed Harry's reservations and began speaking. "Hello Mr. Potter. As I'm sure you remember I am Madam Pomphrey. You are in the infirmary, or medical wing, at Hogwarts. I am simply going to wave my wand over your body so if you will lie down on your back please."

Harry complied. Madam Pomphrey continued, "This will not hurt and will take only a few minutes. You will feel only a slight warm sensation for a brief moment and then it will vanish?"

It was just as she had explained to Harry. He felt a warm sensation, and then it went away. What fascinated Harry the most was the piece of paper that appeared out of thin air and a feather pen writing. As soon as the feather stopped moving, Madam Pomphrey said looking directly at Severus, "Thank you Harry. You are a much better patient that I am accustomed too." She then smiled at Harry and proceeded to her office with the parchment leaving Severus alone with Harry.

* * *

><p>Severus took the chair to the left of Harry's bed, and Harry sat up in his bed facing Severus with his legs crossed.<p>

"Well Mr. Potter. It appears I have been appointed the task of answering any questions you may have. You may begin," Severus dryly stated.

This was unreal to Harry, but he suspected it was a trick so he cautiously asked one question he believed to be safe to see the response, "Your name is Professor Snape sir?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr. Potter I am Professor Snape, but you surely remember that from the Headmaster. Please tell me you have a more intelligent question to ask."

Harry taking this response as a positive, albeit sarcastic, smiled a bit and found he wanted to ask another question to show the dark man he was not unintelligent, but also because he wanted to know some things about Hogwarts. He did not want to speak about his relatives just now.

"Sir, what does that letter mean the nice lady gave me? The letter said I was invited to attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not quite understand. Magic is not real. My Aunt and Uncle made sure I knew that sir." Harry had a thought then vocalized it, "It's a joke isn't it sir?"

Snape shook his head in the negative, "The 'nice lady' is Professor McGonagall and no, Mr. Potter, it is not a joke. I assure you that magic is real, and you, along with many other witches and wizards will be attending Hogwarts this year. You, Mr. Potter are a wizard."

Harry sighed and looked down before speaking. He knew it would come out eventually and he may as well let the dark man know so he could take him back to the Dursleys before he got used to the nice people he had met. Harry spoke as he met Severus' gaze, "I'm sorry sir, but you are mistaken." Severus arched his eyebrow. "I'm Harry. Just plain Harry. I can't be a wizard sir. I don't even know how to do magic." Harry sighed yet again and finished, "I am just a freak sir. Nothing special, and certainly not a wizard."

Severus felt his blood begin to boil at the way Har… Potter so matter of factly called himself a freak. He did not even say it as if it were a dirty secret. It was stated as if were an accepted, well known fact. _I wish I could go and hex the Dursleys all over again._

Severus said, "Just as I am sure magic is real," Severus waved his wand causing the sheets on the bed to turn from white to a royal blue, "I am sure you Mr. Potter are a wizard. Both of your parents, Lily and James, attended this very school just as you will."

Harry sighed again, _Poor Professor Snape. Ok so maybe magic is real, he is being nice trying to tell me I have magic, and he does not know the truth about my parents. Oh well I guess I will have to tell him._ "Sir, I hate to tell you this but my parents were not magical. My Aunt Petunia told me about them. My Dad was a drunk and unemployed and my Mum she was much the same as my Dad. They were both killed in a car accident when I was a baby. My Dad was driving drunk and crashed into a utility pole." Harry then remembered his scar, and to emphasize his point to Snape he lifted the hair from his forehead said, "You see this scar sir? I got this the night my parents died. The glass cut my forehead. So it cannot be possible that they went to school here. Like I said before sir, I am nothing extraordinary, just a freak, and freaks do not belong around good people. I am sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. I feel better now so you can take me back to the Dursleys when you are ready." _Well truth's out now Harry, but at least it was nice while it lasted. _

Getting angrier Severus thought, _No I do not like James bloody Potter, but to call him a drunk… And Lily, sweet Lily who sacrificed herself so that her only son would have a chance at life? Tuney had the nerve to call her a drunk. That is completely ludicrous. Calm yourself Snape so you can tell the boy the truth of his parents. It shouldn't be difficult… No it should be easy to tell him his parents were murdered by the most vile wizard that ever existed… Ill just say _

'_Hey Potter, yes are correct, you did receive that scar the night your parents died; however, it was not from a car accident. No you see some crazy, evil wizard attempted to kill you and failed; consequently he did manage to take out both your parents instead. Hey but if you don't believe me there are plenty of books out there about you. Did I neglect to tell you that you are famous? The bookI recommend gets right to the point. You can find it right between **Potter's Survival Guide: How to Get AKed and Live to Tell the Tale **and** Eradicating A Race for Dummies by Tom Riddle, **its called _**The Meglomaniac and Me**_. Just read up and then you'll know as much about yourself as everyone else does._

_Oh and what is the boy thinking. Does he truly believe I will allow him to go back to his 'relatives' after their abhorrent treatment of him._

Cursing Dumbledore silently for leaving him to answer these questions Severus in the calmest voice he could manage, "Mr. Potter, let me make one thing clear before we proceed any further with this conversation. You are not to refer to yourself as a freak ever again, and you will not be returning to the Dursleys. Is that understood?"

Harry, a bit awestruck, responded with a nod, and "Yes Sir," but Severus could see the unasked question.

"Mr. Potter, although I do not know where as of yet, you will be placed with a family where you are safe and taken care of. We have all school year to bring a resolution to the matter."

Harry nodded in understanding and inwardly whooping for joy. _I will never have to go back to the Dursleys again! I wonder who I will stay with. Hmmm… Maybe if I am lucky I can stay with the Professor. No I would not be so lucky, besides I really do not want to be a burden him. He has been so nice already. Mum was right. He tries to be mean with words but he acts nice._

"Very well," Severus continued, "this is going to be quite difficult for you to hear I am sure, but I assure you this is the truth."

Harry didn't know why but he knew the dark man would not lie to him.

"Your parents were not killed in a car accident. They were murdered by a powerful, but extremely evil, dark wizard. You see Mr. Potter, in the wizarding world, there are good wizards and bad wizards, just as there are good muggles," seeing the questioning look on Potter's face, "non magical people are muggles Potter. As I was saying just as there are good muggles and bad muggles."

Severus thought about how best to continue then stated, "Your parents were not unemployed drunks, in fact they were both very powerful, magically speaking, and fought for the light side against the dark wizard. There was a war going on at that time Mr. Potter, and a lot of good people lost their lives including your parents. The night your parents were killed, they died protecting you. After murdering your parents, the evil wizard attempted to take your very life. The curse, the killing curse, he cast on your rebounded off you and struck him instead. You are the only person to ever survive the killing curse, and it left you with that scar," Severus finished lifting the fringe off Harry's forehead and pointed to the lightening both shaped scar.

Taking a moment to process everything he just heard, Harry asked, "What was his name sir, the dark wizard, and is he dead now?"

Severus responded, "His name is Lord Voldemort, but most refer to him as He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. And to answer the second part of your question Mr. Potter, I do not know. The night he attempted to kill you, his body was never found. It has been ten years of peace but some believe it is only a matter of time before he returns."

Contemplating what he wanted to say Harry stated, "Sir, I believe what you are telling me. I never really wanted to believe my Mum and Dad were drunks, but that's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me. Mum always seemed so smart, kind, and loving in my dreams. She seemed to be everything Aunt Petunia said she was not. I just want to make sure I understand you correctly. Everything thing my aunt and uncle told me about my parents was a lie, my parents were murdered during a war fighting for the good guys by the leader of the bad guys, the leader of the bad guys tried to kill me but failed and has not been seen since, and I am supposedly a wizard," Harry summed up.

"Essentially Mr. Potter you are correct, and you are a wizard. Think for a moment. Have you ever made anything happen you cannot explain when you were extremely happy or very angry or in a stressful situation?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms.

Harry looked up at Severus and saw the deep cut across the Potions Masters right hand. When Severus crossed his arms the sleeves of his robes moved up revealing his hands. Instinctively Harry moved forward in Severus' direction and reached out taking Severus' hand in his. Harry focused on finding that feeling that stirred inside him when he was injured. When he found it, he closed his eyes and imagined pushing that feeling through a straw, through his hands, and in to cut on Severus' hand. Harry felt a warm, tingling feeling, and then felt extremely tired. He opened his eyes to find the dark man looking back at him with a look of smug astonishment.

_What is this child doing? _Snape thought. _Well I am not going to stop him. The fact that he will willing touch anyone after the abuse he has suffered is an amazing revelation in itself. Why is the bloody brat touching my hand? Can he not see that it is injured? Why is he closing his eyes and what is that feeling? Oh, that feels nice..._

Looking down at his hand Severus saw the wound on his hand completely close with only a faint pink mark left, and that too would be gone in a couple of days.

_Hmmm. It appears the boy has natural healing abilities. Rare. Very Rare. But given his life thus far it is not completely surprising and it explains a lot. It explains why his is not as closed off or afraid of adult figures as someone would normally be who has sustained the amount of physical abuse. In fact the child appears to trust me. Which that in itself is strange. It also explains why the child is not dead. No doubt some of the injuries he received caused internal damage which most assuredly went untreated, as well as the external damage. He was able to heal himself for the most part._

Another thought occurred to Severus as he was going through the traits of those with natural healing abilities. Yes it was rare enough for a person to be able to heal their own injuries naturally, without a wand and purely on instinct, but to heal someone else in the same manner took two things. Trust and Love on the part of the one doing the healing.

Severus let this sink in for a moment and though, _Silly child. Giving trust and love out so freely did he learn nothing from those muggles. Do NOT trust so easy because it only betrayed and most definitely do NOT love for your heart will be broken. _

_Now Snape are you thinking about yourself or Harry. _

_For the last time it's not Harry, its Potter Damn it! And I am talking about his foolish Gryffindor tendencies. Learning nothing from past mistakes just like his bloody father._

_Are you sure Snape? Or does it bother you that he has chosen you to trust? After all you did remove him from those abominable muggles, so it is possible the child has thought through this decision of whom to trust. And if you will remember, Lily did have a great capacity for love so maybe it is her behavior he is mimicking and not that of his father._

_Oh would you just shut up! I think I am the one going barking mad. Oh this is just bloody fantastic, now I'm using Potter's words. Get it together Snape! _

With those final thoughts he felt Potter release his hand and met the boys gaze and said, "You see Mr. Potter, clearly you have magic and you are a wizard."

Harry, in spite of being tired beamed at Severus triumphantly as he let the meaning of those words sink in, and Severus despite himself felt his lips twitch upwards into what Harry could only assume was his smile.


	10. Chapter 10 The List

**Chapter 10**

**Own the Harry Potter Universe… I do not.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are great!**

**Last Chapter**

With those final thoughts he felt Potter release his hand and met the boys gaze and said, "You see Mr. Potter, clearly you have magic and you are indeed a wizard."

Harry, in spite of being tired beamed at Severus triumphantly as he let the meaning of those words sink in, and Severus despite himself felt his lips twitch upwards into what Harry could only assume was his smile.

* * *

><p><p>

Harry yawned exhausted from the use of magic and all the potions he had in his body.

Severus said, "I believe Mr. Potter, that is enough questions for now. You may ask more later after you get something to eat and get some sleep. That was quite a bit of magic you just performed, and I expect you are feeling tired. Do you need a potion to help you sleep?"

Harry was tired though he had many questions still he wanted to ask, but realized that the professor was right and he should sleep. Harry began shifting himself back down into the bed to a laying position and answered, "No Sir, you are right. I usually am tired after I do that; I just never realized I was doing magic. I should be able to fall asleep. I am not really hungry just now. May I eat after I wake up?"

Severus nodded in the affirmative and sadly wondered exactly how many times this child has had to heal himself to be so proficient. "I will be back in a few hours. I have things to discuss with the Headmaster. Should you need anything, or if you are in any pain at all, you are to let Madam Pomphrey know immediately. Not being hungry is normal after the potions you have consumed, but you _will_ eat when you wake up. Understood?" Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter as he spoke the final word.

_Wow, _Harry thought_ the professor is really nice. Sure he growls when he talks, but he wants to make sure I am taken care of, wants to know if I am in any pain, and he wants to make sure I eat. I really like this place…and the professor._

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

Severus, who normally would accept no less than a verbal answer let it go this one time and turned to leave, but then turned to face Potter one last time before leaving the infirmary and said, "Oh and Mr. Potter, thank you for healing my hand. You did an excellent job and it will save me a great amount of time."

Harry's head was just about to his pillow as he heard Professor Snape speak. Harry had never been thanked before. This caused him to smile yet again. Harry had never smiled so much in all his ten years that he could remember as he had in the last hour. He felt himself blush at the praise and replied in a soft voice, "You're welcome sir… and thank you for taking care of me. It is awfully nice of you." And as his head touched to pillow Harry was asleep.

Snape this time left the infirmary leaving him in Poppy's good hands, and proceeded to the Headmaster's office.

_This is not how life was supposed to work. Potter was supposed to be an arrogant, insolent, pampered little Prince who could do no wrong in the eyes of all of his fans and teachers, with the exception of me of course, _Severus thought. _He is not to be healing me or thanking me! A Potter being polite to a Snape throws everything into an unbalance. Well perhaps there is a chance that Potter does possess those damned Potter traits and will undoubtedly exhibit them in true Potter fashion once he is out of the infirmary. _

* * *

><p><p>

Now Dumbledore is not the most powerful wizard alive because he is stupid. Quite the contrary actually. He wanted Severus in his office for this meeting for a reason, and had to have him voluntarily agree to stay. Dumbledore had known Severus as a student, an order member, and a colleague for many years. Severus was a Slytherlin and he would have to play to that part of his character to convince him to stay. Otherwise, it would appear Severus was staying to discuss Harry's placement out of the goodness of his heart which it is well known Snape does not do. At least that what his image says.

Since seeing Severus care for Harry, it was obvious to Dumbledore that his care for the child was not out of duty and responsibility. Severus genuinely cared for Harry. Perhaps it was because he saw a little of himself in Harry. Strictly because of the current situation of course. Otherwise, Severus would have probably distanced himself from the Mini James replica.

As bad as the current situation was, it could not be changed as it was what life had dealt as the result of a mistake made all those years ago to place him at the Dursleys. There was nothing more to do than move forward. And that was where they were at right now. Moving forward and placing Harry in a better situation.

* * *

><p><p>

Snape stopped at the gargoyle and stated, "I am here to see Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Password," was the only reply he received.

Severus sneered then mischievously said with a smirk, "If you do not permit me entrance you deranged creature, I will find a very angry kitten who will encourage you to do so."

Immediately, the spiral stair case appeared causing Severus' lips to turn upwards at the corners.

Severus knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted, nodding his head.

"Severus," Dumbledore said smiling. "I presume you have answered Mr. Potter's questions satisfactorily." Dumbledore inquired from behind his desk, while extending his hand towards a chair in front of his desk.

Taking the invitation, Severus seated himself after refusing yet another lemon drop and replied, "I had to explain many things to Mr. Potter and I am sure he still has many unanswered questions. But if I may Headmaster, I would like to ask you your theory on one issue Potter spoke of." Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he made the last statement.

Dumbledore, knowing the younger wizard very well replied, "You wish to know if Lily truly visited Harry in his dreams." It was more of a statement than a question.

Severus responded, "Yes, Sir."

That response alone spoke volumes to Dumbledore. Severus only spoke like that to Dumbledore when he was being chastised, which did not happen often, or when he was unsure of himself.

"Severus, there are many things we do not know of the afterlife, and all I have is a theory. The short answer is yes. Yes, Severus I do believe Lily visited Harry in his dreams, and I do believe it is related to the sacrifice she made for him."

Severus, swallowing hard, nodded his head in response to Dumbledore's answer.

"It's only an old man's thoughts Severus. No what did you and Harry discuss?"

Finding his voice Severus said, "The boy believed his parents were drunks who were killed in a car accident. He had been taught magic was not real. He was certain we had the wrong child, and he was not a wizard, and he has been conditioned to believe he is a freak because of magic."

"And you corrected these misunderstandings?" Dumbledore asked.

_How daft can the man be? _Severus wanted to reply, _No Albus. I thought it would be fun to let the child believe his parents were the appalling people Petunia made them out to be, and as I already despise children, I thought it would be an excellent idea to leave him with the impression that he was not a wizard and magic did not exist so I would not be forced to teach the brat. Furthermore, having the child believe he is a freak would truly behoove me as he would be easy to manipulate, and I could train him that freaks clean cauldrons and potion vials. Free assistance for me at the cost of Potter's mental health. Seems fair to me._

But instead Severus though it would behoove him to answer differently and said, "Yes Headmaster, I told him the truth of his parents death and of the Dark Lord. He does understand he is a wizard, he will be attending Hogwarts, and before I left the infirmary he performed his own piece of magic."

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the last statement and inquired, "His own piece of magic Severus, what do you mean?

"Potter has natural healing abilities. Prior to visiting the infirmary to check on Potter, I cut my hand on a broken potion vial. I cleaned it up but did not heal it properly at that time. Potter observed the cut on my hand, and he healed it himself." As he was finishing the last of this statement, Severus pulled up his robe sleeve and showed Dumbledore the faint pink line that remained.

Upon looking at Severus' newly healed injury Albus was beaming.

"Why Headmaster, do you have that ridiculous smile on your face?" Severus drawled.

"I believe you know Severus. You know as well as I do what it takes for someone to be able to heal another naturally, especially one as young as Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"What is your point Albus?" Severus asked getting annoyed.

"No point my dear boy. Just an old man contented with the fact that Harry is able to trust and love so readily. And even more content that he has chosen to trust you," Dumbledore stated.

"Foolish is what the boy is. He learned nothing from all the suffering he went though at the hands of his relatives. Handing out those sentiments readily shows he is already demonstrating those outlandish traits that belong to a Gryffindor," Severus concluded.

Dumbledore countered, "Oh, I don't think so my boy. It certainly will not surprise me if Harry is a Gryffindor, but foolish he is not. I just believe he can see the kindness Lily told him of. He has no reason not to trust you Severus. You brought him to a safe place where he was shown kindness and care. You healed his injuries, and stayed with him to make sure he was comfortable by answering questions which were at the very least, difficult to put into words. You showed him compassion, and that is something the young child knows nothing of. Foolish Severus? No, I believe the child is very wise for one his age."

Severus could see the validity in this statement but refused to admit it aloud and retorted without thinking, "The child is only _wise_ as you say because he was forced to endure such a harsh childhood he should not have been subjected to in the first place."

Severus watched as the Headmaster dipped his head in both shame and regret. Albus appeared to be every one of his one hundred and fifty years and said, "As usual you are right my boy. It is my fault, and my fault alone, Harry was subjected to such treatment, and I will be forever grateful for retrieving him from there. I believed him to be safe because of the blood wards and that was my mistake. I failed to see that he was in danger from the very blood he was to be protected by. This brings me to our next topic of discussion."

Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment and continued, "Minerva and I composed a list of potential guardians for Harry and we request your input on the matter. You have seen to Harry's health since he arrived at Hogwarts and have done an exceptional job if I may say so myself…"

Severus inclined his head politely in thanks at the compliment and thought to himself, _What do you want Snape, a treat? Here boy. Come here. Have a lemon drop. Goooood boy. Snape stop wagging your tail you stupid dog. Of course you did an exceptional job. You know you have talent in that field of work. Now focus!_

"….therefore, we would like your input as to an appropriate guardian for Harry."

"That would be agreeable Headmaster as I do not wish to have to deal with Potter in such a state again. It is a rather tiresome inconvenience." Severus said.

Secretly he was glad he would know who the brat would reside with so he would know who to hex if they harmed said child, but Severus would never voice that to anyone, especially the Headmaster. Severus also wanted to make sure he was in an environment where he could have plenty of emotional support. Although he was not by any means _broken_, he would still need to learn what it means to be cared for. Simply put, just because the child is not beaten does not mean he is cared for.

"I warn you now Severus, the list is rather short. We cannot just accept petitions for guardianship. There would be those who would abuse his fame, death eater families would be lining up, and others would take him for his fortune. The potential guardians I would personally go to and ask. Harry was to be left with his god father Sirius Black should James and Lily pass; however, he obviously is unable to do so from Azkaban. But that is of no importance now, so before I provide you the contents of my list I would like to hear your suggestions." Dumbledore finished and gestured for Severus to go begin.

Severus thought for a moment before suggesting, "Amelia Bones. She has a niece, Susan, who is Harry's age, she makes sufficient money that she would not abuse the use of Potter's, and she is far from a Death Eater."

"Yes, we thought of that, but the problem is she is so busy at the ministry right now, Little Susan is currently residing with other relatives for the time being. I'm afraid that it would not be an appropriate home for Harry." Dumbledore countered and waited for the next suggestion.

"Augusta Longbottom," Severus suggested. "She also is the caregiver for a child Potter's age. She has plenty of money, her home is perfectly acceptable, and her son and daughter-in-law were friends with Lily and the senior Potter." Severus sneered as he spoke 'the senior Potter.'

"Yes, Yes another excellent suggestion but we too thought of that. Although she is aging beautifully, she is nearly a hundred years old and has her hands full enough with one eleven year old. Furthermore, she still visits Frank and Alice at St. Mungos on a regular basis taking up much of her free time. Please continue Severus," Dumbledore requested.

Severus continued, "The Diggory's. Their son I believe will be in his fourth year, and he is an only child. Money again is not a problem, and they are vocal supporters of the light side."

"We too thought of that, and indeed you are correct on all counts, but the Diggory's are very obsessed with their only child. I do not believe they would be able to truly accept Harry as a part of their family. I have already made that mistake once, and I do not wish to repeat it," Dumbledore gravely said.

Severus continued making suggestions and at one point in frustration suggested Madam Pince the librarian. The lady was not a suitable caregiver for a toad let alone a child. Dumbledore had chuckled at that suggestion knowing Severus was not serious.

Severus still seated in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to think of other reasonable suggestions. He knew this was a great suggestion and with a look of triumph spoke.

"The Weasleys. They have a very large family. Plenty of children near Potter's age. Weasleys are known as blood traitors for a reason; so no fearing death eaters. Money could be given as it was with the Dursleys previously so not to burden their financial situation, and I am sure they would just _love _to add one more to their litter of children." Severus was sure he had it this time until Dumbledore spoke.

"I regret to say we thought of this one too," Dumbledore sighed. "Again you are correct in all your assertions; however, with so many children already, and Harry being from a less than favorable environment, he needs someone who can give him plenty of one on one attention. With so many children already that is just not possible. I have no doubts that Arthur and Molly would love him as one of their own, and Harry should spend time with the Weasley family, but I simply do not believe it would be the best home."

Becoming increasingly more frustrated, Severus asked through gritted teeth, "Is there anyone you two talked about that I have not suggested?"

"Why yes my boy, we suggested Remus Lup…" Dumbledore was unable to finish his sentence as Severus cut him off, jumping from his chair.

"WHAT! How could you even consider that bloody werewolf? Where has he been for the past ten years? He was supposed to be a good friend to James bloody Potter and he never even once checked on him. He has no job. He has no money. He is a danger to himself and everyone around him once a month or did you forget that Albus."

Dumbledore tried to interrupt Severus' misunderstanding, "It was only a…" Dumbledore wanted to tell Severus the ministry would not allow it, he had inquired about Harry, and it was yet another failed suggestion before he was interrupted. However, Severus' rant just proved even more to Dumbledore that he did care about the child's wellbeing and placement.

Severus was now pacing in front of the Headmaster's desk, losing any bit of a mask he thought he had, arms waving madly before he sarcastically continued. "That is just an outstanding idea. Put him with the werewolf so he can have a box of Harry Snacks when the moon is full and the incompetent idiot forgets to take his potion. You are supposed to be the greatest, wisest, most powerful wizard alive and you suggest Lupin. Someone truly should reassess your mental state Headmaster. Did you forget he tried to kill me sixth year? He may have been the most tolerable of those sodding marauders, but he is _certainly_ NOT the proper guardian for Potter. If you are going to place Harry with that damn beast, you may as will place him with me!" Severus finished his tirade with conviction. He was breathing heavily waiting for the Headmaster to respond.

_I will be damned if Potter is staying with Lupin. I will NOT let that happen! Oh bloody hell, I just called the brat Harry in front of the old man. And oh holy damn, I just offered to be Potter's guardian. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why is he looking at me like that? The old man is giving me **that** look with a satisfied smirk. I don't think I'm going to like where this goes next. No I know that look all too well. I am not going to like this at all._

"Severus my boy, what an excellent suggestion which brings me to our list," Dumbledore said smiling still peering at him over the half moon glasses. He turned the parchment around to Severus, and there was only one name on the list of potential guardians—Severus Tobias Snape. "As I said before Severus, the list is rather short."

Severus slumped back down in the chair as if thoroughly defeated and thought to himself, _Good Job Snape!_ _Step one. Open mouth. Step two. Insert foot. Step three. Back peddle and get yourself out of this!_

* * *

><p><p>

Please take a moment to let me know what ya think!

To those of you I told to expect the update on Friday...Here it is early. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11 Out of the Infirmary

**Chapter 11**

**Out of the Infirmary**

**JK Rowling is responsible for Harry Potter and all of the characters in this story.**

Dumbledore still smiling and peering at Severus over his spectacles waited for a response.

"Headmaster, surely you make this suggestion in jest, and I must say that I do not find it even slightly amusing. I have never had a child of my own, I do not like the children I teach, and I certainly do not possess the necessary abilities to raise a child. Patience is _not_ one of my strong suits. You and Minerva cannot possibly be serious in this, this, well you just cannot be serious about this," Severus finished pointing his finger at the parchment in front of him.

"Oh but Severus, we are. We spoke in great detail before reaching an agreement." Severus started to interrupt, but Dumbledore held his hands up to silence him. "Hear me out Severus. Of course you have to be willing to do this. We cannot force this upon you, but it is clear Harry trusts you. You say that you do not possess the necessary abilities to raise a child?"

Severus nodded.

"You have just had the most difficult conversation with Harry that is to be had. You explained his parents' fate, informed him that he is a wizard, told him he will not be returning to his relatives, and prior to this conversation provided the care he needed to heal properly. Am I correct?"

Again Severus nodded.

"Now tell me Severus. How did Harry react to the conversation, and more specifically, how did he react to you?"

This was a question Severus really did not want to answer, but he did not see any way around it. It was a direct question.

"He responded much better than I expected Headmaster. He accepted what I told him as the truth, and he appeared to be relieved when I told him he would not have to return to the Dursleys" Severus finished.

"Was there anything else, perhaps you are not telling me?" Dumbledore asked.

_Damn this man. How does he know? Am I losing my touch? I was a spy for Merlin's sake; he should not be able to read me so well. _"Before I left the infirmary Potter wanted to know if I would be coming back. It did appear that he took some comfort in my presence." Severus said but quickly followed that statement with, "But as you previously stated that is to be expected. I did remove him from those appalling muggles, and given enough time around a proper guardian I believe he would develop the same trust."

"You may be right my boy, there is one other thing I must tell you. As you know Hogwarts has her own magic and it is tied to the Headmaster."

Again Severus nodded.

Dumbledore continued, "I requested a room for Harry until he is assigned to a house for the next couple of weeks. I assumed the room would be created next to my quarters beside my office; however, it was not."

_The old man is smiling. I am really starting to hate this look._

"And exactly where is this room Headmaster? The infirmary where he should stay until term starts?" Severus asked.

"No no my boy, it appears the room has been created in the dungeons, more specifically it has been added to your quarters."

At this point Dumbledore was beaming and his eyes were twinkling in full Dumbledore fashion.

"Severus, as Professor McGonagall and I have many duties we must attend to outside our quarters, office, and even the school prior to the beginning of term I must ask that you take care of Harry until term starts. You do not have to accept guardianship of Harry at this time, but on that same note I will not accept your refusal of guardianship at this time either. You can let me know your decision at a later time as the need for an answer is not immediate. I did not place his room in the dungeons, but as you know Hogwarts has a magic of her own and she has never been wrong. I cannot say that I could have chosen a better place for Harry as I know you are well suited for this responsibility."

Severus responded, "I do not see that I have any say in this matter, but I must remind you Headmaster I too have responsibilities to fulfill prior to the beginning of term."

"Right you are my boy, but your potions lab is in the dungeons, and Professor McGonagall and I, as well as the other professors when they arrive, will be able to assist you in taking care of Harry. You will be able to complete all the potions required for the infirmary and any other tasks you need to wrap up over the next couple of weeks. Do you think you can handle this task?" Dumbledore concluded.

_Why does this insufferable old fool seem to be proud the brat's room is in my quarters? Moreover, why do I care that he believes I will do well in taking care of Har…Potter? I don't, but I will take care of him to show the old man that I am less than an appropriate choice to be his guardian… Yes I think I will accept this and after these two weeks he will definitely see that I am incapable of being his permanent guardian, _Severus thought and smirked evilly.

"Yes I can handle this, but I do believe that there are some things I should tell you if Potter is going to be my charge for the next two weeks."

Dumbeldore nodded for Severus to continue.

"I will not tolerate his misbehavior and dismiss it with a smile. I will not coddle him. I will not put up with impertinence of any kind and he will be punished appropriately for such behavior," Severus said.

Dumbeldore again nodded and said, "I believe you to be a fair person and to handle misbehavior appropriately, but I must ask that you explain your rules to Harry. He is a strong and intelligent child, but being the Headmaster of Hogwarts for many years, I realize that no child is perfect."

_Well that is not what I was expecting._

"How do you intend to handle misbehavior?"

_Ahh here we go. Maybe he does have doubts…_

"As you know Headmaster, I believe strongly in respect for the rules. Lines, cleaning cauldrons and potion vials, sending him to his room, grounding him, and if he violates any rule that places him in danger I believe in a firm hand," Severus finished.

_Now, he will definitely not allow the Golden Boy to be in my care._

Dumbledore again nodded, "I trust in your judgment my child, and as I have seen you myself with Harry I know that you will not harm him. Again the only thing I ask is that you explain the rules to Harry and consequences of breaking them. For the next two weeks, Harry is your charge and you are his temporary guardian. If we have not found an appropriate guardian by the time term starts, I may request the temporary guardianship continue throughout the school year."

_WHAT? Well that is not what I expected. I just told him I would spank his Golden Boy if necessary and he has the audacity to request that the temporary guardianship continue throughout the school year? And what is this rubbish about trusting me?_

_Well Severus you were and still are his spy for the light side. If you cannot trust your spy, who can you trust?_

_Shut up Snape!_

And there was that little voice again, "_I trust you too Sev…"_

_Lily_ Severus thought.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, "I will do as you have requested Headmaster, but I do insist you continue to look for a suitable guardian."

"Thank you Severus, and I assure you that Minerva and I will continue on this inquisition."

Severus nodded curtly, rose from his chair, and left the Headmaster's office heading to the infirmary thinking, _Well Snape what have you gotten yourself into now?_

Severus entered into the infirmary and made his way to Potter's bed. The boy was sitting up in the bed looking well rested reading Quidditch through the Ages, which was undoubtedly given to him by Poppy. Severus just stood and watched him for a few moments. The child looked content and there was a sense of wonder about his face reading of a new world, and for the first time he arrived, he looked eleven years old. Remembering back to their previous conversation, the boy's small stature was the only reason one would know his true age. The way he accepted the truth of his parents' death, his removal from the Dursleys, and the truth of his identity as a wizard, was anything but normal for an eleven year old, the reaction would have been normal for someone many times his years in age. Severus cleared his throat.

Harry looked up smiling at Severus closing the book, "You came back!"

Severus replied, "As I said I would. Have you eaten Mr. Potter?"

"No sir. I was… Madam Poppy gave me this book to read. I told her you were coming back and I was supposed to eat when you did."

"I see," Severus said rolling his eyes at the Madam Poppy comment. Leave it to her to have the boy call her Poppy. Severus was the only one allowed to call her that when he was a student.

"Are you hungry Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

Harry was hungry, but he was not used to being asked if he was and shifted a bit uncomfortably and nodded yes looking down into his lap.

"A verbal response if you will please Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir, I am a bit hungry now." Harry answered.

"Did you tell Madam Pomphrey this when you woke?" Severus asked.

"No sir."

"And why did you not? I explained to you before I left that should you need anything you should ask Madam Pomphrey and she would assist you." Severus inquired.

Again Harry looked down and thought _I have already made the Professor angry. _

"Mr. Potter I asked you a question. Now please look at me and answer. You are not in trouble I am simply curious as to why you did not ask for something to eat if you are hungry."

Inwardly Harry sighed in relief and thought to himself, _I am not in trouble. The nice professor said I wasn't and I don't want to make him angry by not answering, so here goes nothing._

"I'm sorry sir. I am not used to asking for food. When I was at the Dursleys I was forbidden to do so, and I didn't want to be a burden by asking after she already spent so much time taking care of me. Freaks are not allowed to ask for food, and I did not want to cause trouble." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said loudly and Harry flinched, "What did I tell you about being a burden and calling yourself a freak?"

Harry thought back to his earlier conversation with the professor and answered, "I am not a burden and I am never to refer to myself as a freak sir."

"Good boy. I am… pleased to see that you were listening earlier."

_Wow _Harry thought smiling _He called me a good boy and just said he was pleased with me. I really like it here._

_Why is the child smiling at me? Between the old codger and this brat this insufferable smiling has to cease!_

"Now, I will say this only once and I expect you to do as I say. If you are hungry you are to let someone know. As I have said before your previous treatment was intolerable and any rule you had at the Dursleys should be forgotten. You and I will discuss the rules you are to follow here at a later time."

Harry nodded, and quickly responded, "Yes sir."

Severus summoned his house elf, "Slinky"

With a pop a small creature with large droopy ears appeared and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

Severus smirked at the boy's surprised expression, "Mr. Potter this is my personal house elf Slinky."

Harry analyzed the small being for a moment and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Slinky."

Slinky taken aback at being addressed as Mr. anything said, "Master Severus be needing something sir. I is getting sir what he needs. And young sir is being very strange. I thinks he might be ill. Young sir is calling me Mr. Master Severus."

Severus laughed quietly to himself, "Slinky this is Mr. Potter he will be a student at Hogwarts this year. He has never had the pleasure to meet a house elf. He was ill, but I assure you he has been properly cared for. I need something light for Mr. Potter. Perhaps chicken soup, pumpkin juice, and sliced apples for dessert."

"Yes sir Master Serverus sir, Slinky will gets it." And with a snap of his fingers the elf disappeared.

Severus turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, Slinky is a house elf, my house elf to be more specific; however, there are many house elves which work in at Hogwarts, but they are rarely seen."

Harry nodded as Severus finished and he heard another loud pop and Slinky was back with a dinner tray in hand.

"Slinky has what sir has asked for here sir. Sirs be needing anything else?"

"Thank you Slinky. No, that is all for now, but you should know Mr. Potter will be my charge at least until term starts and should he request food at anytime please provide it for him," Severus stated.

Slinky nodded, "Yes sir, Master Snape sir, anything Master Snape needs sir, Slinky will do." And with that Slinky popped away.

Harry's eyes went wide when the professor said he would be his charge.

Severus noticing this said, "I will explain where you will be until term starts after you have eaten Mr. Potter. I am sure you have questions, and I will do my best to answer them, but first you must eat." Severus placed the dinner tray in front of Harry and he began to eat.

While Harry sat in his bed eating, Severus went to Madam Pomphrey's office to speak with her.

"Good evening Poppy. I see that you are intent on spoiling the boy already," Severus said.

Poppy looked up from her paperwork with a grin and responded, "Now Severus, I do not know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you do not. To my knowledge only one other student in the history of Hogwarts has been allowed to call you Madam Poppy, and for you give him a magazine to read before he eats on the grounds he was waiting for someone to return is almost unheard of. But I'm sure it is purely an oversight on your part and not intentional," Severus remarked.

"We are not jealous are we Severus? For you were the only other allowed to call me Madam Poppy as a student?"

Severus feeling his face warm at the comment changed the subject immediately, "I have come to inform you Mr. Potter will be leaving with me after he has finished eating as it is clear he is well enough to leave the infirmary."

"And just where will you be taking Harry?" Poppy asked.

Severus smirked, "He will be coming with me. To the dungeons. Where he will reside until term begins."

"How did this arrangement come to be?"

"The Headmaster requested that the boy stay with me until term begins, and Hogwarts provided an extra room in my quarters." Severus saw no need to explain to Poppy the list or the fact that he is the boy's temporary guardian and he was beginning to become agitated with her questions.

"How… or I guess… why did he choose you Severus?" Poppy inquired.

Severus now completely irritated with Poppy because she clearly did not find it plausible that he could care for the child snapped at medi-witch. "To answer your question Madam _Pomphrey_ the how or why is none of your concern. The Headmaster placed him in my care, and I _will_ take care of him until the beginning of term." Severus not exactly sure why he was offended found himself using Dumbledore's explanation from earlier, "I have already healed him, had less than easy conversations with him, and apparently I am the only one who will see to it that he eats! I do not find it so unbelievable the Headmaster would place the child in my care. I am more than competent to do so! And why are you smiling at me?" Severus finished.

Poppy said, "I was not questioning your abilities my child. In fact, I think the choice is outstanding that he will be in your care for all of the above reasons. Also, the child has been at Hogwarts for only two days and you are already protective of him. I simply was curious what Albus' reasons were. I only wanted to know if he had seen what I did. That is all Severus, now watch your cheek young man!"

_Snape you are a complete and total arse. Jumping to conclusions. This makes twice in one day! What has gotten into you. And why am I protective of the brat? I am not. I have an obligation to the old wizard with too many names dressed in eccentric robes and I must fulfill my obligation. He requested I take care of the brat. This is not personal- only a new assignment, I do not do anything half arsed!_

Feeling a bit bad about snapping at Poppy Severus looked at her and did something totally un-Snape like, well at least to the general public, "Poppy, I apologize for my atrocious behavior. You did not deserve for me to speak to you in that manner."

"It's back to Poppy now?" she asked the red cheeked Snape. "You know I have never been one to hold a grudge, at least against you, and I am more than familiar with the Snape temper. Just do try and control it while Harry is in your care dear. Hmmm?"

Severus looking well shamed responded, "Yes Poppy I will do my best as you know I will. Now if Mr. Potter has finished eating I will show him to his room." He bowed to Poppy and left her office.

Severus returned to Harry's bedside and was pleased to see he had eaten all his soup and the apples were gone as well.

"Mr. Potter, was the food sufficient, or do you require anything else?" Severus asked.

Harry thought _I have never been so full in my life. In fact I even had extra apples to place in the pockets of my pajamas Madam Poppy had given me. _"No sir, I have had more than enough. I can't ever remember being this full! Thank you the food was really good!"

Severus inwardly flinched. _He is full from soup, pumpkin juice, and a few apples slices? This is a problem we will have to resolve before term starts. And this intolerable thanking me for everything has to stop. The boy needs a healthy appetite. Why is he being so nice and trying to get on my good side. Brown nosing will do him no good with me. I am not the greasy git of the dungeons for nothing!_

"Again Mr. Potter there is no need to thank me for providing you with necessities. If you are feeling well enough to leave the infirmary I will show you to your room."

"I…I… have a room here sir?" Harry asked

Severus raised an eyebrow and replied, "I said you did, did I not?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't questioning the truth of your statement. Yes sir. I feel well enough to leave." Inwardly Harry did not want to leave the infirmary. He had never slept in a bed he could remember before now and he quite liked it there, and Madam Poppy was so very nice to him. But then again so was the professor.

Severus was intrigued by his answer. It did not sound like something a child should say, but he chose to ignore it at this time. "Very well, come with me," Severus replied and turned on his heel to leave.

Harry jumped from the bed and had to run a bit to catch up with the professor, and did something that felt natural although he was unsure why. Harry reached up and took Professor Snape's hand. Severus looked down at the child who was again smiling at him, but appeared to be a little unsure of himself and thought

_Oh bloody hell. First he speaks as though he is thirty-five and now he's back to being five. What is this idiot child doing grabbing my hand, and why does he think it's ok. I never told him he could touch me! It was bad enough stuck himself to me like a primate earlier, but this is getting ridiculous. If he did not look so apprehensive right now I would tell him to release me at once. At least I know the Headmaster is in his office and there are no other… Oh no! This is not happening to me! Why me? Curiosity killed the cat right? That stupid feline is grinning at me… Well Snape you best prepare to tell her something to attempt to keep your reputation in tact…what little is left._

Maintaining a hold on Harry's hand Severus inclined his head in greeting, "Minerva."

"Oh Severus. I see you have spoken with Albus. It is nice to see you and Harry together," She said looking at their hands.

Harry began to shift a bit uncomfortably and the smile disappeared from his face.

Sarcastically Severus replied arching his infamous eyebrow, "I assure you Minerva, the pleasure is mine. The boy will be staying in my quarters until the beginning of term as was requested by the Headmaster."

Not catching the sarcasm in Severus' tone Harry openly smiled, causing Severus to roll his eyes and McGonagall to chuckle.

McGonagall clasped her hands together and said, "Well Harry I was coming to check on you but I see you are in good hands." Now looking at Severus, McGonagall continued in a more serious voice, "I was just taking a detour on my way to see Albus. As Harry did not have much to bring with him to Hogwarts he will be needing to retrieve clothing and supplies for school. Albus has the key to his Gringotts vault and I was going to discuss this with him."

Indifferently Severus replied, "I see. Mr. Potter will be in the dungeons with me should you need to contact us for any reason. If that is all Minerva we will be on our way. Mr. Potter is still recovering from the potions in his system and will be going to bed soon."

McGonagall answered, "That is all Severus."

Severus inclined his head sharply and he, with Harry's hand still in his, continued on to the dungeons.

McGonagall watched the two walk away with a tender smile on her face. She saw Harry looking up at Severus as he asked him about the dungeons. She watched as Severus looked down at Harry and explained to him. She then thought to herself, yes the list she and Albus comprised was short, but she was sure it was the right choice.

Please take a moment to review and share your opinion with me.


	12. Chapter 12 Into the Dungeons

**Chapter 12**

**Into the Dungeons**

Severus and Harry reached the entrance to Severus' quarters in the dungeons. There was a small sculpture of a snake attached to the wall to the right of the door. Severus stopped in front of the statue and said, "Asphodel."

Harry watched the professor as he spoke to the snake, after the professor spoke something to it, it wiggled on the wall and the door opened.

Releasing Harry's hand Severus spoke, "Mr. Potter these are my quarters and will be yours for the next two weeks until term starts. This is the sitting room and if you will wait for me here," Snape gestured towards the sofa, "I will locate your room."

Severus headed towards his own room, and as he suspected Potter's room was beside his. He opened the door and inwardly cursed, _Bloody Dumbledore! The room is gold and red as if he already knows the boy is going to be in Gryffindor. It is not a large room but it is satisfactory for the boy. _

Beside the bed was a folded pair of red pajamas with golden snitches and brooms with a note from McGonagall.

_Severus,_

_I gave these to Albus to bring to your quarters. I thought these pajamas would be suitable for Harry tonight as he did not have any clothing of his own. They may be a little big for him, but otherwise they should suffice. I also sent the bed clothes. They were extras from the Gryffindor Tower. I have the remainder Harry's __**belongings**__ in my quarters should he need or want them._

_Minerva_

Now Severus understood the red and gold. It was Minerva's doings. Oh she sent more than bed clothing and pajamas. The curtains were that blasted Gryffindor red and the shag rug beneath the bed was the same. She also sent a trunk of games for the child and there was a new stuffed dog on the bed. The drawing from the cupboard was above the door that had 'Harry's Room' written on it. _At least she sent a wizard's chess set, and at least it is only for two bloody weeks _Severus thought.

Severus went back into the sitting room and found Potter seated on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Potter, may I ask why you are sitting on the floor?"

"I'm sorry sir. Should I stand?" Harry replied standing up immediately.

Severus shook his head, "No, I was inquiring why you were seated on the floor and not on the sofa or any of the chairs."

Dumbfounded Harry said, "You want me to sit on the furniture sir?"

"Yes Potter, that _is_ what it is for," Snape drawled.

"I'm sorry sir. I've never been allowed to sit on the furniture. Furniture is not for freaks sir," Harry said and covered his mouth immediately realizing he just referred to himself as a freak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just meant…"

Severus cut him off holding up a hand thinking _This is going to be a long two weeks, I wonder if the old man would notice if I put him in a potion induced coma until term starts_,

"I realized Mr. Potter that it is going to take time to get those thoughts those muggles put in your head out, but at least you caught your slip of tounge. That is an improvement. You are allowed to sit on the furniture, and I am sure it is much more comfortable than the floor."

Harry nodded his head, "Thank you sir."

_This thanking me for nonsense has got to stop! But at least he is polite. A Potter being polite to a Snape…I never thought I would see the day!_

"Very well, Mr. Potter; follow me to your room." Harry followed Severus down the hall and stopped at the first room on the left.

Harry looked into the room and his mouth gaped open. "There must be a mistake sir. This can't be my room. It's just so…so… beautiful."

"I assure you Mr. Potter this is indeed your room. Step inside and look above the door," Severus couldn't help but smile a bit at Harry's expression. He stepped inside the room and Harry followed.

"Hey that's mine, from my cupboard," Harry said in a matter of fact manner.

Severus cringed at the mention of the cupboard, Potter would need to make a new sign. The old one had to go, "Yes, it is, and as you are the only _Harry_ I know, and it clearly says _Harry's_ Room, then this room must be yours."

Before Severus realized what was happening, he found Harry wrapped around him with his face buried in his stomach and arms wrapped around his torso.

Harry still wrapped around him looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you sir, I have never had my own room before. Mum was right. You are a very kind person." Harry then buried his head back into Severus.

_Over emotional brat. Don't you do it. Traitorous arms! Traitorous hand! Stop it! Do not hug the boy and pat his back. What are you doing! Damn it Snape! At this rate you are going to have to stir potions with a stirrer in your mouth!_

"Right you are Harry, Severus is a very kind individual."

_And of course there is the Headmaster. Just Great! Does he not know the meaning of the word KNOCK! If he keeps intruding in on me and observing me in such a state I suspect he will expect to see me in fluffy pink robes next, perhaps with lace. _Severus shuddered and threw up in his mouth a little at that thought.

Harry released Severus and looked at Dumbledore openly smiling through his tears.

"Headmaster, I did not know you were coming, nor did I hear you when you knock or announce when you arrived," Severus spat.

"Ahh Severus my boy, I tried to floo call you but you were not available. I assumed you would be helping Harry get settled in, and I did not want to call you away from your…duties," Dumbledore answered.

Harry was again looking around his room in awe.

"Is this room to your liking Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at first at Severus and he nodded. Harry then looked at the Headmaster and said, "It is brilliant sir. It is just so nice… and big." But there was a problem. Harry noticed the black stuffed dog on the bed, and his look of contentment became one of concern. "But sir, someone left their stuffed dog here. We have to get it back to them. They will miss it, and be all alone."

Dumbledore, perplexed that it never even crossed Harry's mind that the plushie belonged to him replied calmly with his grandfatherly smile, "Not to worry Harry. The dog belongs to you. I believe it is a gift from Professor McGonagall. You see she has your old bear if you want it, but she thought you may like this one better."

Harry began tearing up again as he walked over to the bed and picked up the dog, hugging it close to his chest, he spoke so softly if one wasn't listening they would have missed it, "I have never had a present before. It's perfect. My old bear came out of the rubbish after Dudley threw him away. I fixed him up and took care of him." Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "She will take care of him right sir? I like this dog, but she won't toss teddy into the rubbish right?"

"Oh Harry, I promise you your old teddy is in good hands. If you want him back he is yours and you can have him back," Dumbledore said rubbing the top of Harry's head.

Harry flinched at the motion towards his head but then realized what the old wizard was doing and allowed him to do so leaning into the touch. Dumbledore ignored this though he felt a lump in his throat upon noticing the reaction.

"No sir. If she likes teddy she can keep him so she will not be alone since I have her puppy now," said Harry.

"I am sure Professor McGonagall will be delighted to have teddy in her company. You are a good boy Harry," Dumbledore replied.

He then turned to Severus, "Well my boys I am an old man, and it is getting late. I will retire to my quarters for the night, and I am pleased your room is to your liking Harry. Good night Severus. Good night Harry."

Both Severus and Harry returned his sentiments.

"Now Mr. Potter, I know that you are probably getting sleepy. I know I said I would answer more questions after you had eaten, but the visit to the Headmaster's Office took longer than I had anticipated. I do realize that you are no longer in any pain which is due to the potions still in your system; however, I still need to treat the wounds to your back to make sure they do not become infected. Professor McGonagall has sent pajamas for you," he indicated tilting his head towards the chair, "so after I apply this salve… Accio Healing Salve… to your injuries, you may put those on," Severus stated.

Severus noticed Harry looked uncomfortable, "Mr. Potter I will not be able to apply this to your wounds if you do not remove your pajamas. I have already applied this once before, but you were in a state of unconsciousness so you do not remember. It is ok, I promise I will not harm you in any way."

Severus was right in his assumption, once he told Harry he would not harm him he looked relieved, "Yes sir, I know you won't hurt me," and he began unbuttoning his pajama top.

_I know you may not believe me yet child, but you will, _Severus thought. _Child where did that come from? _

Once Harry removed his top and bottoms, keeping his underwear on, Severus instructed him to lie face down on the bed, and Harry complied.

Then, with a gentleness only Poppy knew Severus possessed, he began rubbing the healing balm onto Harry's back, and legs.

_Mmmmm, That feels so nice, _Harry thought, _I guess this is what it feels like to have someone care for you. I like it. _Then the little voice in the back of Harry's mind brought him back to reality…_ It won't last Harry. It never does._

Before guiding his underwear down so he could finish applying the balm Severus said, "Mr. Potter, I am going to pull your underwear down just enough to finish covering your wounds. Do you understand what I am going to do?"

Still unsure, and not exactly liking laying in such a vulnerable position shakily replied, "Yes sir. You are going to rub the salve on my bum."

"That is correct." Severus did as he told Harry he would do and replaced the underwear. "Now Mr. Potter if you will change into the clean pajamas and to get some sleep. My room is located directly beside yours. If you need me for any reason you may come to my room. Unless it is an emergency, you _will_ knock first. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. As I told you before you will forget the rules your so called relatives made for you we will discuss the rules you are to abide by while you are here after breakfast tomorrow morning, and I will answer any questions you have. You may ask any questions you have at that time. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"No sir."

"Very well," Severus said before dimming the lights so there was enough for Harry to see the room but it was still dark enough for him to be able to sleep. Turning on his heel, Severus made his way to the door to leave until he heard…

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Umm… Thank you sir."

"Whatever for Mr. Potter."

"Well…" not being able to put his feelings into words Harry said, "for everything sir. For saving me, for healing me, making sure I have enough to eat, just for being everything I knew the dark man would be. Thank you."

Severus could hear the honesty and innocence in those words and it made his chest ache that a boy of eleven years old felt it necessary to thank any one for providing what every child was entitled to have, and again he wished he could curse the Dursleys just one more time.

"You are welcome child. Now change and to bed with you. Good night Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and said softly, "Good night sir."

Severus left the room leaving the door cracked, and cast wards around the room to alert him if Harry was in distress.

* * *

><p>Now Severus is not, nor has he ever been a sentimental man. No, it is known that he has dabbled in the Dark Arts and has committed many sins in his life. Some that can never be forgiven no matter how much he tries to atone for them. Even if they have been forgiven by the Ministry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy, Severus himself could never forgive them. But even with his past, Severus has never done anything as heinous as the crimes that had been committed against Harry Potter.<p>

Severus retreated to his room after leaving Potter in his and sat down in his chair to read the latest potions magazine to relax before going to sleep himself; however, he could not focus on said articles. Severus caught his mind wandering back to Harry.

The expression on the child's face when he saw the room. The tears in his eyes when he realized the room was indeed his. And as foolish as it sounds, he even thought about how the boy was concerned that some other child was without their stuffed puppy and would be lonely without it. Yes, that part of him belonged to Lily. Putting someone else's wellbeing and hurt before his own, even after all he had suffered through. That was pure Lily.

Severus thought about how much younger than eleven Harry seemed to be at times. The way he jumped off the bed onto Severus in the infirmary, or how he grabbed his hand while they were walking to the dungeons. Severus knew the child was testing him to see if he would reject him. And even though Severus would never dare accept this under normal circumstances, he did accept it with Harry. Yes, Harry acted much younger in this manner because he still yearned to have the simplest thing that is granted freely to most children. Human touch. To be hugged. To be held. To be reassured. To be consoled. But most of all, to be wanted, and Harry had been denied that too.

He thought back to when he was applying the healing balm. Severus could see every rib on the small boy, and though he would be able to heal the newest wounds without scarring, there were many old ones, too many to count, that he would have to bear the remainder of his life. Yes, Severus would be able to give him nutrition potions, and though it would take some time, the child would be able to reach a healthy weight possibly by the Christmas Holidays. But the scars, there was nothing that could be done for them. They would forever be a reminder of the torment and suffering he endured all those years, and he had endured it alone. A child with no one to protect him, and for nine years he suffered alone.

It bothered Severus to no end how Harry seemed so adult at times. His verbiage. His politeness. His concern for others before himself. This was normally a trait he liked to see in the children at Hogwarts, but he cringed when he though of why and how Harry learned to be this way.

There is a reason children do not act as adults do. Children have not yet lived to see the horror and revulsion that actually exists in the world. They have adults to protect them from such until they become adults themselves. No the only pain children know is a scrape on the knee from playing, and even then there is an adult to take care of them and show them love and assurance that they will be alright, and that is the way it should be.

But not for Harry. Harry, at eleven years old, knows what real agony is. He knows what it is to be beaten within inches of your life, and know there is no love and assurances coming to console him from the pain he experienced. Severus again remembered the expression on Harry's face from Vernon's memory. How the child was being whipped with the belt and Harry had remained silent and stoic. He thought as he had previously, that even grown wizards would not have been able to remain as silent as Harry had. Yes, Harry had learned much in his _childhood_ to make him seem many times his age. Harry learned to survive.

Severus, contemplating everything he learned about Harry in the past two days, knowing there was much more unknown, was still amazed his spirit wasn't broken. The boy was still capable of caring for others despite never being cared for. The child wanted to be accepted though for ten years he was forced hear it would never happen. Harry still sought kindness from human touch although the only contact he knew was brutal.

Severus for some reason felt something akin to pride. Proud of the boy's strength to endure the physical and mental anguish. Proud of the boy's dignity and self respect, not giving in to his uncle's beatings and giving him the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Proud of the boy's spirit, not giving up hope at the venomous words meted out by his aunt and uncle by continuing to believe against all odds he would be rescued. The boy was strong and he would be all right when he found a home. He was not broken, and for this too, Severus was proud.

Severus sighed to himself and accioed a bottle of fire whiskey putting the article on the night table. Reading was doing him no good because he could not focus. He had been on the same page for the last two hours.

Severus was not one to drink often, but some nights it helped him relax enough to sleep. He poured himself a finger of fire whiskey and sipped it still lost in reflecting on the events of the last two days. That is until the wards alerted him to Potter's room.

* * *

><p>Immediately, Severus jumped to his feet and made his way to Harry's room. He stood outside the room listening momentarily, but he heard nothing. Severus entered the room and almost panicked when he observed the bed was still made and Harry was not in it.<p>

Severus then looked underneath the bed, and Harry was not there.

Standing up he looked at the bed and noticed a pillow was missing, and then noticed the door to the closet was ajar. He walked over to the closet and observed a small figure laying in the floor curled into a fetal position, silently crying.

_Why is he in the closet on the floor?_

Severus knelt down beside the small figure, feeling Harry's magic surrounding him. Severus cancelled the silencing spell, and he could now hear Harry sobbing quietly.

Never being in this position before, Severus tried to remember back to how his own mother comforted him when he was having a nightmare, or how what Lily would say to him after being on the receiving end of his father's _correction_.

Slowly, Severus lowered himself further into a sitting position crossing his legs, and began rubbing circles in Harry's back. "Mr. Potter, wake up child. It's only a dream."

Getting no response from Harry, Severus tried again.

"Mr. Potter…" Still nothing.

Severus spoke a little louder this time.

"Mr. Potter… Potter, it is ok. You are at Hogwarts. No one here will harm you. You are safe."

Harry stirred a little and said, " 'M sry… not mean too… please… 'm sry… no uncle…it hurts…stop… 'm sry… I'll finish them… please no…"

The words were garbled but Severus understood enough to make out what he was dreaming about.

"Harry, child wake up you are not at the Dursleys. Your uncle is not here. You are at Hogwarts. Wake up and look at me."

" 'M sry… was an accident… no uncle… please… didn't steal it… 'm hungry… hurts… please stop… it burns…no uncle…"

Severus, unsure if he was doing the right thing to comfort Harry, kept on hand on his back and began stroking his the hair away from his face, brushing his forehead gently with his fingers, "Harry, I need you to wake up. It is only a dream child. No one will harm you here. Wake up child. That's it. Wake up and look at me."

Harry stirred a little more, and cracked his eyes and saw the dark man seated next to him. He reached over to Severus and pulled himself partially into Severus' lap and mumbled, "My dark man. You came," but he continued whimper as a wounded animal does after being bitten.

Severus pulled Harry the rest of the way into his lap, "Yes child, I am your dark man. You are with me, and you are safe. It is ok now. No harm will come to you here. Shhh… it's ok. Think about how safe you are here. Think about this new world you are in." Severus continued to comfort Harry with his words, rubbing small circles on his back, and noticed the stuffed dog on the pillow where Harry was.

Severus remembered the Quidditch book he was reading in the infirmary and the look of wonderment on his face. "Think about flying through the air. Free from everything. Free of hurt and pain. Feel the wind on your face as you explore this new place," Severus continued and Harry's sobs were becoming less and his breathing was evening out. "That's a good boy Harry. Think about how you are starting a new life and leaving the old one behind you. Free of your past. Just flying through the sky with only happy memories in your future. Good boy, Harry. That's it child. That's it."

After Severus was certain Harry was asleep, he continued to hold the child in silence. The left cheek of Harry's face was pressed to his chest, and Severus looked at the sleeping boy's face. He looked so innocent, and so small. Much too small for an eleven year old child. But for now he looked at peace.

Severus stood with the child in his arms and placed him in his bed. This time he did not think twice about it. He tucked Harry into bed, with his puppy, and gently ran his hand through the raven hair. He made his way to the door where he paused and watched the boy's rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Walking back to his room, Severus wondered how many nights the boy spent alone in his cupboard crying in silence. No doubt the silencing spell was cast accidentally by Harry out of self preservation. He wondered if this was the first time, since Lily and the senior Potter, Harry had ever been shown any sort of comfort while having a bad dream. Severus experienced a feeling he had not felt in many years. It was a feeling of protectiveness. He thought it funny, for only three days ago he resented this very child, and he had never met him, and now he knew if anyone ever attempted to harm this child, they would answer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the Harry Effect has hit Severus. I know he is a bit OOC here but I believe that extreme situations cause a person's true traits to arise. In other words, extreme situations <strong>(Finding Harry beaten and bloody, visiting Harry's life experiences through Vernon's memories, realizing his preconceptions of Harry were wrong, etc…)** break a person's mask.**

**Let me know if you think Severus is too OOC or if you agree that he would have responded to Harry in the same way.**

**A bit of a sad chapter I know, but thanks to all of you who are reading and to all of those who have reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13 Breakfast and Rules

**Chapter 13**

**Breakfast and Rules**

The wards did not alert Severus for the remainder of the night and he slept in a later than normal not waking until seven thirty. He woke up to the smell of bacon which was interesting because Slinky normally waited until he was awake and prepared for him what he requested.

Severus, unlike a lot of wizards, likes to prepare his own meals occasionally. He finds the mixing of ingredients in cooking similar to that of making potions in the fact that it calms him and he enjoys what he has created. It is relaxing to him.

Once he was dressed in his robes, he proceeded to the kitchen and was to say the least surprised at what he saw. Harry under the close watchful eye of Slinky was preparing breakfast. Harry had not noticed Severus and Severus just watched as he interacted with Slinky.

The child did not appear to be the least bit distressed by the elf, and he continued to call the elf 'Mr. Slinky.' It was obvious to him that Slinky was enjoying Harry's presence. Harry went to reach for the handle of the pan, and Slinky swatted his hand.

"Young sir, you no supposed to touch pan without this." Slinky handed Harry a pot holder. Severus found it interesting that Harry did not flinch in the slightest, but in fact looked amused at the elf's antics.

Harry responded smiling at Slinky, "Thank you. I forgot. It is nice to have help in preparing breakfast and to have someone to talk to. May I ask a favor of Mr. Slinky?" Harry moved the pan to an eye on the stove that was not on.

"Young sir can ask Slinky anything young sir wants and Slinky will do as long as Master Severus will not be angry."

"Will you please call me Harry? Just Harry. I do not like sir. I am not a sir. I am just like you. You already explained to me why you call the Professor Master, and I am nobody's master nor am I a sir." Harry explained.

Slinky looked nervous, "But young sir, you is a wizard and I is an elf. You is not like Slinky at all. We is to show you respect."

"Mr. Slinky, I just learned I am a wizard, and you are very respectful and kind, almost like a friend if you want. You brought me food yesterday when I was in the infirmary. I just want to be called Harry and if I ask you to then it is not being disrespectful," Harry said as if it were just that simple. "You and I are a lot alike. We are told what to do by others and are expected to do as we are told."

Severus could not believe how open Harry was being with Slinky, and he had a point. Children were expected to follow orders given to them by adults. Moreover, he could not believe the child had made that connection so soon.

Then Albus' words came back to him yes Harry was _wise_, and he was wise beyond his years. Just Harry. He knew the boy did not know of his fame in this world and he would have to speak with him about it, but to put it so simply to the elf as he did he was certain no other child his age would have been able to do so. How badly had I misjudged this child? Would I have even given him a chance before if I did not come to know him under these circumstances?

Slinky answered Harry, "Young s.. Harry. Slinky will try to call you just Harry as you is asking, but you must call me just Slinky. No Mister. Like you is no sir, I is no Mister. Slinky like to be Young… Harry's friend." The little elf did not look nervous anymore, in fact he smiled at Harry.

"Well just Slinky," Harry chuckled at his own small joke, "I believe I can do that."

Slinky catching onto the joke, "Just Harry I is setting the table now."

Slinky turned to the table and saw Severus and the nervousness returned immediately, "Master Severus sir! Breakfast is ready for sir. Young sir is wanting to make breakfast and Slinky tried to stop young sir, but…"

Severus cut Slinky off by raising his hand, "I believe _young sir_ wants you to call him Harry, Slinky, and you need not be nervous. Breakfast smells delightful. Thank you for helping my charge in the kitchen. If breakfast is complete you may join the other house elves if you wish or you can stay here. I will help Mr. Potter place the food on the table."

Slinky replied, "Yes Master Severus, Slinky will go now." Slinky turned to Harry, "Slinky is going to Hogwarts kitchen."

Then something else unexpected happened, Harry bent down hugged the house elf, "Thank you for the help Slinky, I enjoyed talking to you. I hope to see you later."

Dumbfounded the house elf said, "Harry will see Slinky later. Slinky likes you very much," and with a quiet pop Slinky disappeared.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"Good morning sir. Breakfast is finished. We prepared bacon, eggs, toast, and I couldn't find coffee so I made tea. I hope that is ok. I usually fix coffee but I couldn't find it, but the tea was right here," Harry rambled.

Severus could see the relaxed disposition Harry had with Slinky turned to one of nervousness with him. "Mr. Potter I assure you everything you have prepared is perfectly acceptable. Muggles usually prefer coffee where as wizards prefer tea. You need not worry about that," Severus noticed the boy visibly relaxed.

Harry thought to himself, _I have never been complimented on a meal before. He told Slinky it smelled delightful and said it was perfectly acceptable. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never told me that. Sure they ate what I fixed, but only spoke of it if it was not to their liking._

"Thank you sir. I will bring your food to the table now," Harry said quickly and began collecting the bowl of eggs and plate of toast. Severus followed behind Harry with the plate of bacon. The rest of the table had already been set. There was a place set for two.

Harry, clearly amazed that Severus had helped said, "Thank you for the help sir," and he proceeded to the chair Severus was standing beside and pulled it out a bit from the table.

Severus, unsure of exactly how he should respond to Harry's servant like behavior, permitted the child to be subservient for the time being not wanting him to become anxious around him again, moved in front of the chair and seated himself, "That was very polite Mr. Potter thank you, although in the future it is not necessary for you to do this."

Severus began filling the plate before him and thought, _Taking care of this brat is going to be more difficult than I though. Oh I can handle the ones who fear me, who are obnoxious, who do not complete their assignments, I can even handle a sniveling homesick first year. That is easy. Give a detention, demand respect, scare them some more it's quite fun actually, but this politeness…subservient behavior… and Sir every other word is down right detestable. He says sir to me more than the house elf!_

_Well Severus, remember he did find similarities between himself and Slinky._

_Shut Up SNAPE! I did not ask you!_

_I am you, you idiot!_

_Great now I'm calling myself names._

(Taking a bite) _This food is really good, tasty even Potter can actually prepare a descent meal… Potter…Where is the boy?_

Severus realized the seat next to his was empty and turned to find Harry in the kitchen area looking at him.

Harry then spoke, "Did you need anything else sir? More tea?" Harry turned to retrieve the tea pot and headed to the table only to realize he had not poured him tea yet. "I'm sorry sir. I forgot your tea," and he filled the tea cup and returned to the kitchen.

Severus who had not spoke a word watched the child pour his tea and return the tea pot to the stove, and again stood there watching him.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

"Sir?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, so answer my question boy?"

Harry visibly cringed at the use of the word boy, and responded, "I…I am waiting to see if you need anything sir."

Severus noticing Harry cringe at the use of the word boy made a mental note not to use it but he was still unsure why he was not sitting at the table, after all there were two places set, "Let me rephrase that Mr. Potter, why are you not sitting at the table and eating breakfast? There are two places set and more than enough food for two people, so why are you standing in the kitchen."

_Poor Professor Snape. He just doesn't get it. Well here goes. _"Sir, freaks… I mean I am not allowed to eat with those who are my betters. I did set two places at the table. One for you sir, and one for Slinky but since he left I can remove the extra."

Then it hit Severus. One ofVernon's memories flooded his own. Harry was watching his relatives eat and he was not allowed to eat with them only watch them devour the meal he labored over for them.

Inwardly he sighed to himself, "Mr. Potter, come to the table and sit here," he gently commanded and tapped the table beside himself.

Harry took the seat he prepared for Slinky.

"Now, while you are residing here in the dungeons with me, when we are in my quarters together we will dine together…at the same table. You will not watch me eat, you will eat with me. Those deplorable relatives of yours were wrong to make you serve them and watch them devour the food you prepared like the swine they are." Harry chuckled at the swine remark, and Severus though he would never audibly admit it, kinda liked it when Harry chuckled.

"I will tell you this once more, although I am now certain I will have to tell you again, you are to forget all the rules you have learned to follow from your relatives. And Mr. Potter."

Harry replied, "Yes sir?"

"You are not to refer to yourself as a freak again. You. Are. Not. A. Freak." Severus said and realizing the child would probably not fix his own plate, Severus took the plate in front of him and placed two slices of bacon, a large spoon full of scrambled eggs, and a slice of buttered toast on his plate and replaced it in front of him. "Now, eat your breakfast and afterwards we will talk more."

After being reprimanded for calling himself a freak…again… Harry though _I messed up again. The professor is going to get tired of me and realize that I am a freak and send me back to my relatives when I cannot follow his instructions. _

Harry then watched as Severus took the plate in front of him and began filling it and placed it back in front of him and told him to eat. To eat the food he cooked! _The professor is so nice! Even after I disobeyed again he is going to let me eat! I'm sure he will punish me later for my disobedience, but I deserve it. At least I will not be hungry._

"Thank you sir."

"Whatever for Mr. Potter?"

"For fixing my plate sir. That was nice, no one has ever done that before," Harry said as if it were the obvious thing and Severus should have known.

Severus realized how much most children, hell even most adults, take for granted, and this child took every act of kindness, even the simplest actions of kindness to heart, and it was clear he truly appreciated it. The innocence of this boy was remarkable after the treatment he had endured. Unfathomable really.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. Now eat."

* * *

><p>After they finished eating Severus summoned Slinky to clean their dishes when Harry attempted to clear the table, and Severus directed Harry into the sitting room. Severus instructed Harry to sit on the sofa, and he moved his chair closer to the sofa so he would be sitting in front of Harry. Harry sat on the sofa with his legs crossed and hands in his lap looking at Severus.<p>

"Mr. Potter, as I said last night I will answer any questions you have about your relatives, Hogwarts, and we will go over the rules you are to follow while you are here. So you may begin," said Severus.

"Well sir, I was curious about a few things," Harry started hesitantly. "Why did you…How did you know come take me?"

_Well the brat knew just how to get to the point._

"That question requires a long explanation. When a witch or wizard turns eleven he or she is sent a letter of invitation from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall sends those letters out. It is the one you read in the infirmary. The letters request a response from the family; however, after Professor McGonagall sent numerous letters to your residence she never received a response which is uncommon. She informed Headmaster Dumbledore of the situation, and he directed me to check on your well being. That is when I discovered you needed to be removed from those abhorrent muggles, and brought you here," Severus watched Harry taking in this information.

"That makes sense," Harry said more to himself than to Severus. "Do my relatives know I will not be going back to them Sir?"

_Sir… I never thought I would be annoyed for a student to call me sir…especially a Potter!_

"I assure you Mr. Potter they are _extremely _clear that you will _never_ return to them," Severus said.

Harry looked relieved again, but then asked a question he had not expected, "Did they want me sir? I mean did they say they wanted me to come back?"

Severus felt his chest tighten, he did not want to answer this question, but he had to be honest with the boy. He would eventually learn the truth, and he would lose the child's trust if he was not honest with him now. Not that it was important to Severus if the child did not trust him of course.

Choosing his words carefully, Severus said, "I'm sorry to say Mr. Potter, they were not… _displeased_ when they were informed you would not be returning." Severus watched Harry carefully.

Harry had tears in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Looking down at his hands in his lap, "I figured as much," again Harry said to himself. "I never thought they wanted me in the first place. But at least now I know for sure. I am just glad I never have to go back."

Severus, not being one to give comfort felt the need to say something…anything really to clear up this uncomfortable silence, and thought to himself

_Severus Snape—child counselor- for assistance find me at www. I don't know what to tell **your** stupid little monster about the mistakes **you** . _

_Or just call me, the announcement would read: if you need **me** to repair the damage **you **did to **your** child in ten **minutes **that it took you ten **years**__to screw up contact Severus Snape Potions Master— you can find me in the yellow pages. _

_Ok Snape time to play nice. Swallow your pride and make Lily proud._

"Mr. Potter, your relatives were uncommonly cruel to you. They treated you as their servant and abused you badly. No child deserves to be treated as you were. Regardless of what you were told while in their custody," Severus paused a moment, not being used to consoling anyone in this manner, "you are a good boy. I do not say things I do not mean Mr. Potter, so when I say they lost custody of you, I also say they lost a special, talented child. Believe me Mr. Potter, the loss is theirs, not yours."

Harry was flabbergasted, besides his Mum in his dreams he had never been called special, let alone talented. Silently, the tears he had been suppressing flowed down his cheek. He reached up and wiped them away with his pajama sleeve. "Thank you sir," Harry said not knowing how else to respond to such compliments and the vivid reality of his former situation.

"About school sir, how will I get everything I need?"

Severus thankful Harry had moved from the topic of his relatives responded, "Myself, or one of the other professors at the school with take you to a place called Diagon Alley where you will purchase what is required before the term starts."

"But sir, I do not have any money. How will I buy what I need?"

Severus replied, "Your parents left you more than enough money to take care of your needs for this year and the remainder of your school years." He did not feel the need to tell Harry that he was one of the richest wizards in the world at eleven years old.

Harry nodded in understanding, and at the mention of his parents reached up absentmindedly and rubbed his scar. "Sir, you said Lord… Lord… Moldevort gave me this scar and but no one knows if he is gone for good right?"

Severus laughed to himself, _Moldevort, that's bloody fantastic! I hope this child does not have a slip of the tongue when classes commence. _

"The Dark Lord's name is Lord Voldemort Mr. Potter and you are correct."

Harry nodded, "Sir, I understand Voldemort killed my parents because they were fighting against him, but I do not understand why he tried to kill me. Do you know why?"

_Now how to answer this without giving away too much._

_You mean without telling him about you being a former Death Eater Severus?_

_Shut up Snape! Get out of my head._

_Again, I am you. We share the same head you dolt! And that means you should know I do not like repeating myself!_

Snape sighed, "Do you know what a prophecy is Mr. Potter?"

"I think so sir. It something that tells you the future."

"Yes, a prophecy is a prediction of sorts, and some believe it is fate and destined to occur once it has been made." Severus thought of the prophecy a moment before continuing,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"_

"You see Mr. Potter a prophecy was made about a child, who would be born the last day of July. The prophecy said that this child would be able to defeat the Dark Lord, and it was overheard by… _someone_ who at the time was a follower of the Dark Lord himself. This person relayed the prophecy to the Dark Lord and he assumed it was you who would possess the power to defeat him one day, so he attempted to take your life while you were an infant, and in doing so you defeated him, even if it is only temporarily so."

Harry didn't know how to feel at this moment, and Severus continued. "Mr. Potter, in our world you are famous. There is not a witch or wizard who does not know your name, or know of your scar. I tell you this to prepare you before you venture into Diagon Alley. You are seen as a hero in our world."

Severus waited for a response, "Sir, I do not know exactly how I feel right now, but I do know this much. I am no hero. I am just Harry. Harry James Potter. And I cannot be powerful sir. I don't even know how to do magic. If it was because of me that Moldymort is gone for now, it had to be luck sir. I don't want anybody to look at me as if I am a hero, because it just isn't so."

_Well that was not what I was expecting. I just told the boy he was a hero and that was his response? I told him he was famous, and there is not even a trace of arrogance or even a bit of pride in his words or expression. The child again speaks as though his is thrice his age, the humbleness the boy possess at his age is incredible. And Moldymort, hee hee, it just keeps getting better._

"It's Lord Voldemort Mr. Potter, and it is reasonable that you do not know how to feel, and it is also reasonable that you do not know how to perform magic right now which is why you are at Hogwarts. Furthermore, I am pleased that you do not see yourself as a hero. Arrogance is not a becoming trait for anyone to possess; however, I do not want you to be unconfident in your ability to learn magic just simply because you do not know how to at this moment. It may come to you more natural than you believe," Severus said knowingly thinking about how the boy healed him in the infirmary.

Although there was one more question on this subject Harry had he just did not want to talk about it anymore and he asked, "What classes will I be taking this year sir?"

Severus also grateful to change topic said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and as a first year, Flying."

"Flying sir?" Harry asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Potter." _Well here comes the blasted Potter blood. Evans was a fair flyer but loathe as I am to admit it, Potter was by far the best during his tenure as a student._ "Flying, on a broom, as it is a common means of transportation and recreation for wizards."

_Flying. Damn James bloody Potter. Damn him! And I was just starting to like the little idiot. What? Where in the hell did that thought come from? Thought be Gone! In the name of Merlin and all that is magic Snape, never have that thought again!_

Harry smiled for the first time since they began conversing and said, "I think I will like that sir."

Snape drawled, "I am sure you will Mr. Potter."

"Sir, I don't believe I have any more questions right now, but may I ask later if I think of something?" Harry asked clearly testing another boundary.

"I am sure you will have many more questions before the start of term, and yes you may ask. Since you are finished for now, I believe we should go over the rules for whilst you are in my care," Snape replied.

The anxiousness was back in Harry remembering his disobedience from earlier, "Yes Sir."

Severus began speaking as if he were instructing a class, "The rules are simple Mr. Potter. I will tell you what I will and what I will not tolerate. If said rules are broken you there will be consequences."

Harry nodded and Severus continued.

"You will show proper respect at all times, if I give you an order you will follow it, and you are to be in bed at nine thirty every night. You will _not _prepare meals, or clean, other than your own room unless you are instructed to by me. You will _not_ miss any meal throughout the day, and if you are hungry you _will _ask for something to eat. You _will _sleep in your bed, not on the cold dungeon floor, and if you need assistance for any reason, you _will _ask for it. You will _not_ refer to yourself with that distasteful name you insist upon calling yourself, and after we acquire your new text books from Diagon Alley you will spend at least two hours each day reading the new texts. And Mr. Potter I will ask you about your readings," Severus paused studying Harry momentarily.

While Severus was speaking, Harry was listening intently taking in every word. The rules Severus spoke of were very easy to follow. Harry wasn't really sure if the professor knew how to make real rules. This was going to be a vacation for Harry. He would really have to work on the not calling himself a freak thing, but really the man did not want him to do chores, he wanted him to eat, he wanted him to sleep in a nice warm bed, go to sleep at a proper hour, and he wanted him to ask for help if he needed it. Also, the professor wanted him to read. Harry loved to read, and he wanted more than anything else to learn of the wizarding world. Harry had never been happier. He was now smiling ear to ear.

_What is the little monster smiling at? I just told him he had to study for at least two hours a day. No other first year has to do that. He should be throwing a tantrum!_

_But Severus, you also told him he would have everything he has been denied._

Severus then continued in a very serious tone lowering his voice and arching his eyebrow, "The last two rules Mr. Potter are the most important. You will not lie to me, and you will not do anything that purposely places yourself in danger. Are you clear on these last two rules?"

The smile slowly disappeared from Harry face at the change the Potion Master's tone, "Yes sir, I understand completely."

"Do you have any questions about the rules?"

"Well sir…" Harry started nervously, "I was wondering… I mean what would happen… should I break a rule."

Severus thought _Of course the child wondered what would happen. He had been beaten bloody on more than one occasion, denied food, forced to sleep out in the cold, and thrown into a cupboard._

"I will be straight forward with you Mr. Potter. If you break a rule you will be punished, but not as your relatives did. You will not be deprived of food, you will not be beaten, and you will not be locked away in your cupboard."

Some of the anxiousness disappeared from Harry, and Severus continued.

"Upon breaking the rules you may have to write lines, be sent to your room, clean cauldrons or desks, toys or privileges will be taken away. Before you are punished in any way we will discuss what happened and why you are being punished so you understand what you did and will not repeat the infraction."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now Mr. Potter, you do understand I hold the last two rules to a higher standard than the others, and if broken they will be punished differently. What were those two rules Mr. Potter?"

"No lying sir, and no placing myself in danger," Harry responded.

"Good boy. There are dangers that exist in the wizarding world that do not exist in the muggle world. Now if either of these rules are broken I will spank you."

Harry paled at this affirmation.

"No, Mr. Potter I will not beat you. It will be my hand on your backside for no more than five swats. That is all. Nothing more. I hope I never have to do this. Willfully placing yourself in danger is very foolish, and it is something I want you to think about before doing so. A spanking will serve as a reminder, but it will not be anything that causes you lasting pain or will require medical attention as when you were beaten by those despicable muggles. Purposefully lying to me is intolerable. To lie to me is to betray me. Lies spin a web that can ultimately lead down a dangerous road," Severus said thinking about the lies he told to Dumbledore before becoming a Death Eater, "Trust me when I say this Mr. Potter, lies can lead to placing yourself in danger, so it is best not to get into the habit. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "I understand sir."

"What is it that you understand Mr. Potter?" Severus asked wanting to make sure he did indeed understand the message he was trying to get across.

"I understand that you will not starve me, lock me away, we will talk about the rule breaking before I am punished, you will not beat me as my Uncle did, and if I lie or put myself in danger you will only smack me but no more than five times," Harry responded as if he were reciting it from a sheet of parchment. The rules seemed easy enough.

"Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?"

"Just one Sir. I…I… called myself a fre… that name this morning…and it's just now….and well…"

"And now you expect to be punished is that it Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry said hanging his head looking at a very interesting spot on the dungeon floor.

Severus thought well this is the perfect opportunity to show the little idiot that he will not beat him for disobeying, and it will also help him learn to use an ink and quill prior to the start of term. Not that Severus cared if he knew how to use a quill, it just happened to work out this way.

Severus summoned parchment, ink, and a quill. "Now Mr. Potter we have reached an understanding you have known you were not supposed to call yourself that distasteful name. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Follow me to my study." Harry followed.

Severus carrying the quill and ink he had just summoned entered into the study. Severus placed a chair in front of his desk, opposite his own, "Mr. Potter you will sit here."

Harry did as he was instructed.

Placing a sheet of parchment in front of Harry along with the ink and quill Severus stood beside Harry and instructed him to pay attention to his use of the ink and quill. Severus had written the line Harry was to copy at the top of the page and explained to Harry how to properly use the ink and quill.

"Mr. Potter, since you seem to have memory lapses from time to time and insist upon calling yourself that deplorable name, perhaps writing 'I am not a freak.' twenty-five times will help you recover from those lapses in memory as You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Do you understand why you are writing these lines?"

"Yes sir. Because I insist upon calling myself that de-plor-a-bel name, you told me not to several times," Severus' lips twitched at the use of the word deplorable. He liked it!

"That is correct Mr. Potter, and if the rule is broken again you will write a longer line than this one at least as many times. Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked trying to maintain a neutral expression still thinking about Harry's verbiage.

"Yes Sir. Sir?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering sir, when I finish these lines what happens next. I mean for punishment sir?"

And here were the questions and doubt, but it is to be expected. "Do you plan on doing something else that warrants punishment after you complete your lines?" Severus asked arching his eyebrow.

Harry looking a bit affronted, which Severus also liked because it meant the child had a bit of fight in him. Severus had to learn to bring it out. He would be a doormat if he tried to please everyone the way he did Severus. "No sir, of course not. I never try to get into trouble, it just seems to happen even when I try not to."

Severus would come to learn how very true those words were during Harry's first year, "I see. Well Mr. Potter, I told you before the ways you would be punished and I clearly remembering stating writing lines would serve as a proper punishment. Once you have written the lines, your punishment is over, and the infraction will be forgiven. You should expect _nothing_ more to come after completion of the lines. You will not be punished again for calling yourself that deplorable name this morning. Understood?"

Harry, trying to process a few things at once. Like the fact he just told he would be forgiven for disobeying a rule. He would not be beaten. He would not be starved. He would not be locked in a dark cupboard. Writing lines was his only punishment he would receive nothing more. _Poor professor, he must not have any children because he really does not know how to punish properly, but I consider myself lucky because if he knew how too I would be in serious trouble._

"Yes sir. I understand," and Harry began writing the lines holding the quill as he was shown to by Severus.

Taking his seat opposite side of Harry behind his desk Severus summoned something else. Placing a set of colored pencils and another sheet of parchment beside Harry, Severus coolly said, "Once you have finished with your lines Mr. Potter, I wish to do away with the sign above your door so I would appreciate it if you would make a new one. Will you do that?" And with a wave of his wand he transfigured his pajamas into a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt.

Harry looked at Severus astonished, and smiling he said, "Yes sir, I would like that very much. Thank you sir!"

_Sir…Sir…Sir…Sir… We are going to have to do something about that it is grating on my last greasy nerve!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was a bit more light hearted than the previous one. <strong>

**Who else would you guys like to see make appearances in the story?**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are great!**


	14. Chapter 14 Today

**Chapter 14**

**Today**

Severus and Harry sat in his office for a couple of hours. Harry really did need help with the use of a quill, and Severus was inwardly satisfied at the child's persistent attitude. It also pleased Severus that when he corrected the child in using the quill he did not get upset. Harry simply did his best to mimic what Severus had shown him. Yes the writing looked like chicken scratch, but with a more practice and with the child's determination, he would be up to par with the other children by the beginning of term.

Harry finished his lines and handed them over to Severus. "Good boy. Now I expect this not to be repeated, and I commend you Mr. Potter on your first attempt at using a quill. With a bit more practice you will be prepared at the beginning of term. Now, I believe you still have a sign to make."

Harry glowed at the praise, _He called me a good boy and he thought my writing was good for the first try. The professor is so nice, and he was being serious when he said he was going to let me draw. It was not a trick! _"Yes Sir!" Harry said hastily and immediately began on his drawing.

Severus took the lines, there were twenty-five completed lines with ink droplets scattered about the parchment, but it was done as he asked, and moreover, it was done without complaint. One day when the boy is with his real guardians, maybe he will have learned how to be enough of a child to complain about being punished, but then again, Severus could not see ever see Harry complaining. _His real guardian_. Those words bothered Severus, that thought gave him a funny feeling in his stomach, one he could not place his finger on, but he did not like it.

Severus occasionally would glance up from his article to observe Harry intently drawing, not paying much attention to what the child was drawing, so much as how content he looked. He looked as he did in the infirmary when he was reading the quidditch magazine. Content, and like an eleven year old child. Severus decidedly liked this look on Potter, and resolved to make him look like this more often. Discreetly of course.

When Harry finished with his sign, he neatly placed the colored pencils back into the box and put his hands in his lap and remained silent, watching the professor read the article. Severus feeling a pair of eyes on him looked up at Harry, "Have you completed with your task?"

Harry smiled, "Yes sir. It's all done."

"Very well, let's proceed to your room to do away with the old one and replace it with the fine one you have just created. Shall we?" Severus rose from his desk and they left the study heading for Harry's room.

Once in Harry's room Severus removed the old paper and exclaimed, "Incendio!"

At once the paper burst into flames, Harry's eyes went wide, but when the paper disappeared he snickered.

Severus looked at Harry and attempted a voice to make him sound annoyed though he was amused at Harry's reaction to the magic he just observed, "And pray tell Mr. Potter, what is it that you find so amusing?"

"Well sir, it's just I am really beginning to love magic, and I never really liked that sign anyway. I was only able to use the broken brown and yellow crayons to make it. This one is much better. I am glad you burnt the old one," Harry finished and looked up at Severus.

"Well Mr. Potter, I am glad you are _pleased_," Severus again drawled sarcastically. "Now, if you will hand me the new one I will place it above your door." Harry turned the parchment over to Severus and he placed it above the door with a sticking charm.

Stepping back to make sure it was centered, Severus finally took a good look at the sign. It still read 'Harry's Room' but this time there was a drawing that accompanied the words. The words were written at the top of the paper, and beneath it was a picture of two figures. It was clear to Severus what the drawing was it and caused his chest to tighten. He was really beginning to tire of that feeling because of the brat.

The picture was of himself and Potter. It was actually very well drawn for a child of eleven, and Severus was holding Potter's hand walking down the hallway to the dungeons. It appeared in the picture the two figures were immersed in a conversation as the older wizard was looking down at the younger, who was looking up to meet the eyes of his elder.

Harry watching Severus look at his picture intently said, "Is something wrong sir?"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts, "No Mr. Potter, I was simply making sure the parchment was centered neatly above the door way. I do like order in my quarters, and I expect it in your room as well."

Harry responded, "Yes sir. Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

Hesitantly he asked, "Do… Do you like it Sir?"

Severus responded, "I think the drawing is… acceptable, and looks… nice in your room."

_Snape you bloody git! Would it kill you to tell the boy you like the drawing? You know you do you greasy old bat! Now quit being a bastard! You have been everything to the child a parent would be over the past few days so it is only natural for him to create a drawing with you in it! _

_Shut up Snape! Why is the boy looking at me that way? That look is familiar. Where have I seen it before? Hmmmm…_

_He is looking at you that way Severus because you failed to answer his question, and it only required a simple yes or no answer. Perhaps he thinks you to be a bit thick!_

_Shut up Snape!_

After Snape provided Harry with what was really an inadequate answer, Harry arched his eyebrow in a very Snapish way, clearly still wondering if Severus actually liked the drawing or if it was just as he said, acceptable. Snape, now very amused at Harry's antics, and now fully realizing where he recognized that expression from, raised his left eyebrow as well and responded, "In other words, yes Mr. Potter I like it. You did very well."

_Much better Severus, I am proud of you._

_I said shut up Snape! Since when did you become a sentimental Sissy expressing praise for such a trivial remark? You disgust me!_

_Severus you have disgusted yourself for years. This is not a new revelation!_

Now beaming, Harry said, "Thank you sir."

"Alright Mr. Potter now that we have that taken care of, follow me to the sitting room."

Severus and Harry entered into the sitting room and Severus called out, "Slinky!" and with a pop Slinky appeared.

"I have to meet with the Headmaster and I need you to stay with Mr. Potter in my absence. If he needs anything within reason while I am away you are to see to his needs, especially if Mr. Potter is in need of something to eat." Severus summoned a couple of books, Tales of the Beedle Bard and a first year potions text book and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa Harry was seated on.

"Mr. Potter, I shall not be away for more than two hours, though I expect to be back in one. If you need a snack to eat prior to my return you are to ask Slinky. Remember the rules Mr. Potter. If you are hungry, you _will_ ask for something to eat. When I return you and I will eat lunch, and you will go to Diagon Alley to purchase your needs for the school year. Do you have any questions thus far?"

"No sir."

Severus slipping into his teaching personality with ease stated, "Good. On the table in front of you are two books." Picking up the potions text book, "This is the book for my first year classes which you will be attending. By the time I return I expect you to have the first chapter read. It should take you no more than thirty minutes. I will ask you questions about the chapter so focus on the reading. After you have completed the first chapter you may read this book," Severus picked up the book of wizard tales, "Or you may return to my study where you will find the colored pencils and parchment, and draw until I return. Any questions?"

_The child is practically glowing with happiness. What is wrong with this little monster? Is there something on my face? Is there something wrong with my hair?_

_There is always something wrong with your hair Severus, as you are a potions master. It is greasy!_

_Shut up Snape!_

_Make me!_

_Now you are being childish._

_I remind you yet again Severus, I am you; therefore, by default you too are childish!_

_Oh for the love of Merlin!_

Severus retreated from his thoughts and heard Harry reply, "No sir. No questions."

"Very well. Slinky if there is an emergency you are to retrieve me from the Headmaster's office immediately," and with those final words Severus departed from his quarters.

Severus reached the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs, and knowing the password was some idiotic name of a sweet, he smirked at the gargoyle and said, "Professor McGonagall."

The gargoyle did not question it and immediately permitted Severus access to the spiral stair case.

Severus knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Enter," he heard from the other side of the door.

Severus entered, "Ahhh Severus my boy. To what or to whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Harry perhaps. How was his first night with you?"

Dumbledore was smiling ear to ear, "Headmaster, I am here in regards to the Potter brat. He requires school supplies and suitable clothing as I refuse to look at him in the over sized rags he possesses. In reference to you last question, Potter's first night in the dungeons was… acceptable."

Severus saw no need to bring up the nightmares because the Headmaster would dutifully ask how he handled it and there was no way Severus would admit to coddling the child. No, the Headmaster's incessant smiling was already nauseating enough.

"I also did as you requested and went over what would and would not be tolerated in my quarters, and the consequences if he failed to comply with said rules. The boy is apparently at least capable of understanding what I ask of him," Severus said, and again he did not feel the need to tell Dumbledore the majority of his rules were in regards to Harry _not _doing chores and _not _starving himself and _not _degrading himself. No the way Severus had put it to the Headmaster was just perfect.

"Good, good my boy. I am glad to hear it, and I am sure Hagrid will be more than happy to escort Harry to Diagon Alley to acquire what he needs, since I am sure you have many tasks to attend to. I took the liberty to withdraw what money Harry would need to purchase his necessities for the school year," Dumbledore stated.

Severus, unsure where his next comment came from, as he had been confident Dumbledore would aske that he take Potter to Diagon Alley responded, "Do you believe it wise for Hagrid to escort Potter to Diagon Alley Headmaster. I certainly believe he would not allow any harm to come to Potter, but I am not certain that Harry would acquire everything he needs for the year. I am certain he would pick some ridiculous animal that only he would be capable of calling a pet for the child, and I will have none of that in my quarters."

Dumbledore was interested by Severus' response. Hagrid was more than capable of seeing to Harry in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore made another suggestion to placate Severus. "Very well child, Professor Sprout arrived late last night. She will be able to see to it that Harry gets what he needs."

"With all due respect Headmaster, Pamona can clearly read a list and obtain what is necessary, but she, a Hufflepuff, will not be able to handle those who wish to gather around and gawk at the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus retorted.

Dumbledore, now realizing that Severus _wanted_ to take Harry to Diagon Alley, but also wanted to be ordered to take him decided to continue on with the game. He wanted to see how far Severus would go. He liked it!

"A good point you make Severus, but luckily Professor Flitwick is here and has an entirely free day. He will see to it that Harry retrieves what he needs, and he is not a dueling champion for no reason, so Harry's safety will not be an issue."

"Headmaster, you cannot possibly be serious. I have no doubts that Filius is more than capable of taking care of Harry's safety and the list of supplies; however, Harry will already receive enough attention being the blasted Boy-Who-Lived but to send him into Diagon Alley with a wizard who is part Goblin will only attract more attention. Filius' short stature will definitely draw more attention. Are you trying to overwhelm the little tyrant on purpose Albus!" Severus said.

Dumbledore had to give Severus credit. He would not have thought of that argument, and it was actually a good one. There is no doubt that Filius would bring more attention to them. Now completely entertained by his surrogate son's behavior decided to try one more, to in fact see if Severus would go the extra mile to take Harry.

"Right you are Severus, Professor McGonagall should have a few free hours this afternoon. I shall see to it that she escorts young Harry. Surely she is acceptable Severus. She is perfectly capable of retrieving everything from the list, and as you well know, and have witnessed, she will be able to handle those who gawk at Harry with ease," Dumbledore finished, wondering how Severus would get around this one. McGonagall was an ideal choice.

Severus spoke with a tone that would indicate to anyone he clearly thought them to be an idiot, "By all means Albus, yes send Minerva to Diagon Alley with the little monster, and he will return with everything on the list. He will also return with a bag of trouble from Gambol and Japes (joke shop), a sugar high from Florean Fortescue's, and the quidditch obsessed woman would probably even buy him a broom! Yes Albus, please let Minerva take the child so that I have to deal with a hyped up little gremlin when they return. What an excellent idea!"

Dumbledore, with elbows propped on his desk using his hands to conceal his smile, "Yet again you are right. Minnie does like to spoil the young ones at times." Finally, now convinced of Severus' motives, Dumbledore decided to end the show and sighed heavily, "Well Severus, I hate to ask this of you then. I know you have many duties to complete prior to the start of term, and you already have enough on your plate with little Harry staying in your quarters, but I truly see no other way around it."

Dumbledore inwardly laughed, 'no other way around it,' he had already given him four acceptable options to take Harry to Diagon Alley!

"I must ask you to escort young Harry yourself. I cannot," Well he could, and would, but he knew what Severus wanted, "as I have too much to do here at the castle," Which was a true statement, and Dumbledore extended his hand with the money he retrieved from Gringotts.

"Headmaster, this is absurd! I cannot take the brat to Diagon Alley. I am still known as a Death Eater to those who have remained loyal to the Dark Lord. I cannot be seen with Prince Potter!"

And here comes the outburst he was expecting, "Yes Severus, I can see where that is a problem, but you are a spy and are quick on your feet; however, your appearance with Mr. Potter in Diagon Alley can be explained as simple as this." Dumbledore attempting to sound like Severus cleared his throat and began, "_I have been ordered by the meddling old codger in eccentric robes, with too many names, to bring this insufferable little brat to gather what he needs for the school year. I suppose I should be overwrought with excitement that I have the privilege to be seen in public with the great Boy-Who-Lived. It's quite disgraceful the miserable old wizard could find no one any more suitable than myself to see to his needs." _

Severus stared at Dumbledore when he realized the older wizard was mocking him. Severus thought _The old man is mocking me. Me! Severus Snape! What is he thinking? I have hexed people for less! He is clearly enjoying himself. This is ridiculous!_

_Wait, I do call him a meddling old codger… He does wear eccentric robes… I do refer to Har…Potter as an insufferable little brat…and it is quite disgraceful he has to have me take the little monster to Diagon Alley…I certainly have better things to do._

_You know you want to take him Severus. There were four others who were completely adequate and probably more than willing to do so and you denied them, and Dumbledore is doing a remarkable impersonation of you if I do say so myself. I am quite enjoying it!_

_Shut up Snape! The old man may know my words but he sounds nothing like me!_

Dumbledore, still enjoying this exchange with Severus finished, "Yes my boy that should do nicely. No one would question you following a direct order from me. So will you be able to take care of this task for me Severus?"

Severus still recovering from Dumbledore's impersonation of him responded with as much dignity as he could muster, snatching the small bag of Potter's money from the desk, "Of course Headmaster, I will do as you have requested, and only because you requested it of me," Severus turned on his heel and started for the door but before exiting he paused and said, "And by the way _Albus_, you sounded nothing like me."

After, the door closed behind Severus, Dumbledore outright laughed. Yes he was quite fond of Severus and it made him a very happy old man to see him developing a close relationship with Harry even though Severus did not want to admit it. Dumbledore, now believed Severus would eventually come to him about being Harry's permanent guardian, although he assumed the conversation would go much like this one had.

Severus returned to his quarters to find Harry still immersed in the potions text. Surely he was finished with the first chapter by now, or had he neglected to start when he was supposed to. Severus quickly disregarded the latter.

"Mr. Potter, have you finished the first chapter of the potions text?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up at Severus a bit startled, "Yes Sir. I finished chapter one, but I found I enjoyed reading it so I continued. Is that ok sir?"

Now Severus was perplexed. What eleven year old child wants to read a potions book? "Yes Mr. Potter, that is quite fine." Curiousity got the best of Severus, "Exactly how far did you read Mr. Potter?"

"Well Sir, I read chapters one and two and was just beginning on chapter three. I really like this book sir. I hope you will let me read it some more. Potions seem a lot like cooking, but entirely different at the same time. You see in both you have to prepare the ingredients prior to using them, but in cooking it really doesn't matter if it is sliced, diced, chopped, crushed, or even how you stir the ingredients. However, in potions all of that is important. Attention to detail is what makes the difference in completing a potion successfully. Doing one step incorrectly can ruin the entire potion, where as in cooking, it will still essentially have the same end result," Harry finished and he was talking excitedly wanting the professor to know he had indeed read the material. Harry looked up at Severus waiting for a response.

Severus liked the fact that Harry enjoyed the potion book, but was unsure of how to take the boy's excitement. "Right you are Mr. Potter. One must be careful not only with how the ingredients are prepared, but also the order, and timing, of when they are deposited into the potion. In some cases, when brewing the advanced potions, adding an ingredient at the wrong time can cause an explosion or a toxic mist. One must be very attentive while brewing. I can see there is no need to quiz you as you have essentially summarized the first two chapters for me. That is quite…impressive Mr. Potter."

Harry glowed at the praise.

"Now, the Headmaster has asked me to escort you to Diagon Alley to gather your school supplies, but before we leave there are a few things you need to understand."

"Ok sir, I'm listening."

"Remember from our conversation this morning I informed you that you are very famous in our world. I want you to recognize the importance of this. Although the majority of people will want to praise you, and want to give you thanks for defeating the Dark Lord, there are still those who remain faithful followers of the Dark Lord and if presented the opportunity they will harm you. Do you understand what I am telling you Potter?"

Harry understood exactly what the professor was saying and wanted him to know it, "Yes Sir, you are telling me to be cautious and alert to my surroundings because there are still those who will harm me."

Severus had to give the boy credit; that is exactly what he was telling him, "Good boy. That is correct Mr. Potter, which is why it is extremely important that you stay close to me while we are in Diagon Alley. That means you go nowhere in which you cannot see me. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir. Sir, what will we be buying in Diagon Alley?"

Severus noticed Harry didn't hesitate this time when asking him a question. He was improving.

"Well Mr. Potter we will be purchasing your school books, school supplies, school robes, jeans, trainers, dress shirts, t-shirts, dress pants, a set of dress robes, potions kit, an owl, and of course your wand. Did you have a snack while I was meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"No Sir, I wasn't hungry," Harry's stomach then growled and he looked a bit sheepish, "but I am now."

"Very well. As promised we will eat prior to leaving for Diagon Alley. Slinky!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes Master Severus Sir."

"Please prepare sandwiches and sliced fruit for Mr. Potter and me. I will have tea and Mr. Potter will have a glass of pumpkin juice. " Severus said.

"Yes sir Master Severus Sir. Right away sir."

Slinky looked at Harry, "Harry what kind of sandwiches you is wanting?"

Harry looked at Severus who nodded in the affirmative for him to answer Slinky.

This was new to Harry, _I get to pick what I want to eat. I get to go and buy clothes that fit. I get to have new school supplies. And I get to go and do all of this with someone who wants to protect me and keep me safe, even if it is on the Headmaster's orders._ "I would like peanut butter and honey sandwich on toasted bread if you can do that Slinky," Harry said.

Slinky looked a bit offended, "Of course Slinky can make a peanut butter and honey sandwich Harry. I is a house elf and a great cook at that."

Harry smiled at the response and said, "I'm sorry Slinky. I must have forgotten how much help you were this morning and thank you for preparing lunch for me."

Slinky, getting used to Harry's politeness to him smiled, "You is welcome Harry. I will have lunch ready in no time. Master Severus sir what kind of sandwich you is wanting?"

Severus, never having a peanut butter and honey sandwich looked at Harry who was looking up at him expectantly and said, "I'll have the same as Mr. Potter."

"Ok Master Severus Sir. Slinky will get right on it."

"Thank you Slinky," Severus said.

Harry was definitely happy and felt he made a good choice. Even the professor wanted what he had chosen. This was by far the best day of Harry's life that he could remember.

Severus then turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter go wash up and return to the kitchen table."

"Yes sir," and Harry again did something that was very child like. He ran to the bathroom, practically bouncing down the hall, without so much as looking back at Severus. It was clear the child was excited, although Severus could not exactly understand what happened to make the child feel this way, he liked it!

Normally Severus would cringe at that type of behavior, but not today. Today, he would let Harry be a child; today he would maybe even engage in a bit of that frivolous buying of toys he ranted about Minerva doing; today, he would see to it that Harry had an ice cream; today, he would make sure Harry retained that sense of excitement with his first trip into the wizarding world; today, Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House, the bat of the dungeons, may even let his own guard down and remember what it was like to be a child himself; today, unknown to both, would be a turning point in both of their lives.

**Well guys here's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next up we are heading into Diagon Alley.**

**I greatly appreciate all of you who are reading and I love reading the reviews. Thank You!**

**I am back at work, so I it may be as late as Friday before I am able to post the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Into Diagon Alley

**Chapter 15**

**I did not own Harry Potter in Chapter 13 nor do I own it in Chapter 15. I believe I forgot this disclaimer in Chapter 14, but just so we are all on the same page, I did not own it then either.**

**CheyRainAwesomeness is responsible for the early update and so this chapter is dedicated to her. I originally planned for Friday, Thursday at the earliest, but CheyRain prodded me to get it completed sooner. So you guys have to thank CheyRain for the earlier than anticipated update.**

**Into Diagon Alley**

Severus and Harry ate lunch amicably together. Harry, after Severus' prompting, continued to converse with him about the potions text. After they had finished eating, Severus summoned Slinky to clear the table before Harry had the opportunity to begin collecting the dirty dishes, and then directed Harry into the sitting room with him.

"Mr. Potter, we will be traveling to Diagon Alley via floo. Flooing is a mode of wizard transportation where one simply steps into the fireplace," Severus obtained a handful of floo powder and held it towards Potter, "and discards the floo powder after clearly announcing his or her destination."

Harry was not really fond of this method of travel thus far, and was not certain he could do it.

Severus seeing the uncertainty in Potter's face, "As this is your first time traveling via floo, we will do it together."

That was all the prompting he needed, Harry visibly relaxed and began walking in Severus' direction, "Ok Sir," he took Severus' hand which did not have floo powder in his and looked up at him, "I'm ready."

Severus, shaking his head while in mock annoyance, "Very well Mr. Potter," Severus stepped into the fireplace with Harry attached to him as an extra limb, announced "Diagon Alley," and dropped the floo powder, and immediately grabbed Harry by the shoulder with his now empty hand.

Harry and Severus exited the public floo and Harry looked around in amazement. Everyone was wearing robes, there were owls flying around, shopping bags were floating in the air beside people, the signs spoke as shoppers passed by, the quidditch shop had a broom drawn on the window that had been charmed to fly … Magic was everywhere and Harry was just in awe of everything, and his mouth gaped open at the sight.

Severus watched Harry, and took in his expression. Emotion was just radiating from the child. A sense of wonderment, awe, curiosity, and excitement about all the unknown. Severus was intrigued that there wasn't a trace of fear in the child, but he was quite glad Potter was not fearful.

Severus said, "Well Mr. Potter, I believe we will first go to Madam Malkin's and retrieve your robes and clothing for the school year."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes sir," he reached up and took Severus' hand again as they began walking down the streets of Diagon Alley to Malkin's.

_Well my reputation will officially go to the bad side of damn it if any of my former…colleagues… see me holding the Golden Boy's hand! Bloody Fantastic!_

Harry did not recognize Severus' discomfort with him holding his hand, and was still soaking in everything around him like a sponge, and still smiling.

_At least it is obvious the brat is comfortable._

Severus curious as to what was causing these feelings in Harry decided to ask, "Mr. Potter, what are you thinking right now?"

"Well Professor, I am thinking how great this place is with all the magic, but most of all sir, I am thinking how great it feels to be here. For the first time in my life, I do not feel like a freak. I feel normal, and it is because of you. Thank you," Harry answered.

_You just had to ask didn't you Snape! _

_If curiosity killed the cat, I wonder what does it do to a snake?_

_That damnable child! This stupid feeling of protectiveness has to cease. He is a child and a few nice words should NOT have this effect on me. It's ridiculous I say!_

_Severus, it is not his words that have the effect on you, it is the sincerity in which they are spoken. They are pure and innocent, and spoken with the expectation of __**nothing**__ in return. That is something you are not used to._

This time Severus did not say _Shut up Snape! _No, he actually had to ponder on that thought. It would be something that he thought about at a later time, but he wouldn't dismiss it completely.

Severus with a new resolve, not caring if the Dark Lord himself appeared before him held Harry's hand a bit tighter, and replied, "You're welcome Mr. Potter, and with this new found revelation I expect you to find it much easier to refrain from calling yourself that deplorable name." Severus couldn't completely lose his dignity and continued, "With that statement you will have fifty lines to complete if I ever hear you refer to yourself as such again."

_Ha! Take that Potter!_

Harry, snickering said, "Yes sir. I believe it will be easier after this."

Severus and Harry entered into Malkin's and Severus alerted the clerk of their presence.

"Professor Snape, it is good to see you. Was there a problem with the robes you ordered last week?" Madam Malkin asked.

"It is good to see you as well Madam," Severus inclined his head, "and no. The robes I ordered last week are flawless as usual."

Madam Malkin blushed at the compliment.

"What brings me here today is Mr. Potter. He is in need of a set of school robes, and everything on this list." Severus provided Madam Malkin with the list. "If it is acceptable to you, after you take Mr. Potter's measurements we will continue to collect his other school supplies. If you will retrieve all the clothing from the list and have it delivered to Hogwarts, I would appreciate it. I will pay for the purchases after Mr. Potter has been measured."

Madam Malkin looked at Severus a bit confused, but did not see that it was any of her business to question why Harry Potter was in his care for the day, and the amount of clothing the child required was extreme. It was if he needed an entire wardrobe!

Madam Malkin, being the smart witch she was replied, "Of course Professor Snape. If you and Mr. Potter will follow me to the back I will take his measurements now."

Madam Malkin instructed Harry to stand on a small step stool, and with a wave of her wand a measuring tape appeared and began circling Harry. Also, much like the one in the infirmary, a sheet of parchment and the feather pen, Harry now knew was a quill, appeared and began scratching away.

Harry looked at the measuring tape circling him. To Harry, it seemed as if it were dancing. He giggled at the antics of the tape. Madam Malkin noticed this and discreetly had the tape tickle the tip of Harry's nose. Harry audibly laughed. It was the first time Severus had heard that particular sound emitted from Harry, and he could not suppress a small smile himself. He of course covered his mouth with his hand so it could not be seen.

This process took about thirty minutes, but before leaving Severus told Harry to find a pair of trainers. The ones he was wearing were hideous, obscenely big, and had been taped at the toes. "Mr. Potter, I want you to pick a pair of trainers, strictly for my benefit of course. The ones you have on are much too large for your feet, and if we are to walk around Diagon Alley all day I do not want to hear you complaining about your feet hurting. Or worse yet, I do not want to even entertain the idea of having to carry you."

_That was a bit harsh you arse! Why is the boy laughing? I am not a clown! I am not here for his amusement!_

Harry quietly laughed and, "Thank you professor," was the only response he received from Harry.

_I like this child Severus. He sees right through you…_

_Shut up Snape!_

Harry picked out a pair of green and black trainers much to Severus' approval, and he secretly added a pair of red and black ones to the list knowing how much the child liked red. They then left Malkin's and headed for the apothecary, with Harry smiling and practically bouncing in his new shoes! Severus had incendioed the others much to Harry's delight.

* * *

><p>As Harry entered into the shop he inhaled deeply. The aromas were very familiar and extremely comforting to him. The smell of sandalwood filled his senses causing a sense of relaxation to fill him.<p>

Severus watched as Harry inhaled. He knew his quarters smelled very much like the apothecary, and it intrigued him to see Harry seemingly relish in the aroma.

Harry explored the shop with Severus right on his heels. Harry was now asking questions freely, still sirring him every other breath, but there was no hesitation in the questions. Severus, knowing the students usually bought the standard set of pewter cauldrons, decided it would be best if Harry had the top of the line cauldons which were lined in white gold. The white gold would not give off a different appearance to the other students' cauldrons, and he was simply getting these cauldrons because the regular pewter cauldrons available at the moment seemed to be substandard.

He saw a small scratch on one and decided the others would be just as dismal and he would not have Minerva and Albus give him grief about purchasing the little idiot substandard school supplies!

Severus walked around the store, retrieving the items required for his class from memory, and a potions book that explained the qualities each ingredient possessed. He was only buying the book for his benefit, because Potter continued to ask him about the properties of ingredients, and he was getting tired of answering him. This would shut the brat up!

Severus took the merchandise to the counter, Harry had no idea what all was required as he had not seen the list. Again Severus purchased the items and requested they be delivered to Hogwarts. He bloody well was not carrying around everything the child needed!

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry had now been walking about Diagon Alley for nearly two and a half hours. The time they had spent in the apothecary had slipped away from both of them. As they passed Florean Fortescue's, Severus looked at Harry who was looking towards the Quidditch shop.<p>

"Mr. Potter, as it seems to be taking longer than I anticipated to retrieve the items required for school. I am sure you are getting a bit hungry from all the walking. Would you like to have something to eat before we head to the Owl Emporium?"

Baffled, Harry responded, "Yes sir! I would like that."

Harry and Severus went inside Fortescue's and Severus ordered himself a chocolate sundae, and asked Harry what he wanted.

Harry never ordering, or tasting ice cream for that matter, decided to play it safe and said, "Sir, I would like what you ordered."

Severus paid for the sundaes, and headed to the outside tables where he and Harry sat. Harry took his first bite closing his eyes and let the ice cream melt in his mouth savoring the taste. It was cold, creamy, and the chocolate syrup was rich and tasty. Severus watched Harry closely.

"How is it Mr. Potter?"

"It's brilliant sir! It is the first time I have ever had an ice cream!" Very quietly he added, "I always wondered what it tasted like when Dudley had one but I wasn't allowed to have ice cream at the Dursleys."

Severus inwardly seethed at the smallest of pleasures and niceties Harry had been denied in his childhood, and was now extremely satisfied with himself he had chosen to stop here. "Well, Mr. Potter I am glad you are now able to say you have had the experience of eating an ice cream from the most famous ice cream parlor in the wizarding world."

Harry beamed. This was the first time since they arrived they were both sitting out in the open and Diagon Alley was beginning to become quite busy. It wasn't long before the whispering started.

People would pass and Severus heard comments such as

"Is that Harry Potter? I think I saw the scar."

"I think it is but he is so small. Why is he with that bat?"

"Do you think I could get his autograph? It I could sell it."

"He is supposed to start Hogwarts this year."

The well informed people would pass and say

"That's Harry Potter. He has been training since the defeat of You-Know-Who and is practically qualified to teach Defense."

"At three years old he could cast the stupefy… wordless!"

"I heard he is already more powerful than fully trained aurors."

"Dumbledore has trained him himself!"

One brave soul began to approach their table, but immediately turned on his heel after receiving a death glare from Severus. Severus inclined his head, narrowed his eyes, and arched his left eyebrow at another young man almost challenging him to continue in his direction. Wisely, the young man decided he liked life and would wait another day to meet the Great Harry Potter.

Harry had been oblivious to the comments, though he did recognize a lot of stares in his and Severus' direction.

Then Severus heard a voice from his past. One he did not loathe, but also one he did not particularly care for.

"Severus, what a pleasure to see you here today, and who is this young… Severus is this Harry Potter?" the man asked.

Severus absolutely enjoying the look of shock on the man's face spat, "Lupin, yes this is Harry Potter."

Remus extended his hand to Harry. Harry looked at Severus who nodded in the affirmative, and Harry took the man's hand. "Hello, I am Remus Lupin."

"Hello Mr. Lupin. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Remus, a taken aback a bit at Harry's formality replied, "It is nice to see you again. You can call me Remus. Severus would you mind if I take this seat while you and Harry finish your ice creams?"

Severus not being able to think of a good reason why Lupin could not, after all he was a well trained wizard, a formidable dueler, and a very trusted member of the Order, "If you must."

Harry watched the exchange between his professor and Remus. He felt a sense of familiarity from this man although there was another feeling mixed with the familiarity he could not quite place. It was feeling of danger, but it was obvious to Harry the man was not a threat to him in the slightest.

Remus studied Harry for a moment, the wolf in him recognized the boys scent as a wolf would its pup.

Harry looked at the familiar stranger and asked, "Mr. Lupin… I mean Remus what did you mean it is nice to see me again. I do not remember meeting you before now sir."

Sir. Remus, a werewolf, being called sir. When the child was born James had told Remus himself he considered him to be Harry's uncle, and now he was being called sir. It made Remus ache inside. Harry never could say Moony, but he had managed to at least call him Uncle Moo. James had found it hysterical, and Sirius had taken the liberty of changing his robes to display a cow print pattern. This was a child he had held the very day he had been born.

"Well Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry?"

"No sir. I like being called Harry."

Severus didn't miss the brief look Harry shot his way as he answered Remus.

"Good. Harry I knew your father, James, we went to school together. I considered the man to be my brother in all but blood. I was in the hospital the day you were born, and visited you at you home frequently when you were an infant," until James and Lily died went unsaid, but Harry was not dumb and realized the unspoken words.

Harry looked at Remus closely, studying the man. He knew the man spoke truthfully but still could not place him in any of his memories. "I'm sorry sir, but I just can't remember ever seeing you before now."

Remus, wishing he had pressed Dumbledore more than he had about visiting Harry than he had felt sadness wash over him, "It's ok Harry. It has been a long time since you have seen me. I do not expect you to remember me, but the good news is I will be at Hogwarts this year assisting in the library as Madam Pince is going to have to take a year off due to an illness in her family, and I will be tutoring students who are struggling in particular subjects," Remus glanced at Severus who maintained a neutral expression.

Severus seethed, _Damn the old man. He withheld this information from me on purpose. I will be speaking with him later._

Harry half smiled at Remus' statement, "I look forward to seeing in the library sir."

"Harry you do not have to call me sir. At school you will have to address me as Professor Lupin when other students are around, but when it is just us you may call me Remus."

Severus thought _Damn it, the boy has been calling me sir incessantly and the stupid flea bag solves the problem in less than five minutes. Would it be appropriate for the boy to call me Severus?_

Harry smiled, he liked Remus, though he could tell that Severus was ready to leave.

Harry and Severus finished their sundaes and Severus spoke, "Lupin, _Harry_" placing emphasis on Harry's name "and I have to retrieve the remainder of his school supplies. I am sure you can converse with him later at Hogwarts," Severus spat.

Harry's eyes widened at Severus calling him Harry. It was the first time he had called him that. Well Harry wasn't sure if Severus had called him Harry last night when he was having nightmares, but it was definitely the first time he had called him Harry in front of anyone to his knowledge.

"Indeed Severus, and thank you for allowing me to join you. Harry I look forward to seeing you at school. I see that Professor Snape is taking excellent care of you, and I hope you enjoy the remainder of your journey through Diagon Alley."

Harry then spoke, "Yes Si… my professor is brilliant! He bought me my first ice cream and he has taken very good care of me since I arrived at Hogwarts. He is the nicest person I know," Harry glowed and looked up at Severus with those eyes, Lily's eyes. Severus looked at the boy and his lips twitched.

_Take that Lupin. He said MY professor!_

_Wait a minute, what was that supposed to mean? Severus Tobias Snape belongs to no one especially not some little eleven year old monster!_

_Oh Severus, who are you trying to fool? You serve two masters. One who loves you like a son and one who wishes to use you for the determent of others. Besides you liked that possessive comment did you not?_

_Snape…_

_Yes?_

_Shut UP!_

Remus raised his eyebrows in amusement but also in question, and looked at Severus.

Severus smirked, "Yes Lupin, _Harry_ is in my care until the start of term. If you have any questions perhaps you should address them with the Headmaster. We have things to finish up in Diagon Alley prior to returning to the castle."

"Of course, well Severus, Harry I bid you a good day."

Severus inclined his head sharply again and Harry said, "Bye Remus. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Something concerned Remus. Why was Harry in Severus' custody, why did he arrive early to Hogwarts—that was not normal, and Harry had said it was his first ice cream. What was that all about? To Remus, Severus was not quite acting like himself. Before he approached them he saw that Severus and the unknown child at the time seemed to be having friendly conversation. That alone had shocked him. Since when did he have ice cream with a student, any student, let alone the child of his childhood enemy? Yes, he would have to speak with the Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry's next stop was at the Owl Emporium. It was necessary for a child to have a familiar, and he again would not be ridiculed by the kitty and the old coot about getting Harry a ridiculous toad, and he did not care for cats, so an owl was the most obvious choice. Also it was practical as they were used to send and receive missives.<p>

Harry entered the Owl Emporium and was amazed at the sight. There were dozens and dozens of owls inside. He looked around, again with Severus at his heels, and stopped in front of many different owls, looking at each one of them as if it were going to speak to him. Harry then felt drawn to one in particular.

It was a snowy owl with piercing, yellow eyes. The black spots that decorated her feathers made her that much more beautiful and elegant. Harry stood before her cage and the owl bowed her head and nipped at the cage.

Cautiously, Harry extended his hand and gently, the owl nipped at his fingers. Severus watched on as Harry began to open the cage. One was not supposed to open the cage in the store, but Severus did not stop him. He was intrigued at the owl's uncharacteristic behavior.

Once the door was open, the owl did not fly out immediately. It was as if she were waiting on something. Harry then spoke.

"Come on girl. It's ok. Come on. You are so beautiful," Harry coaxed. He carefully reached in and rubbed the top of her head with the tips of his fingers. The owl closed her eyes at Harry's touch, clearly enjoying it. Once Harry removed his hand from the cage, the owl exited and perched on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to look at Severus, "I take it Mr. Potter, this is the owl you wish to have?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes sir, I like her very much." _Well at least he called me Harry twice, I see we are back to Mr. Potter. But it's ok. He's been so good to me._

"Very well."

Severus proceeded to the counter where he purchased the owl and a cage. The cage would be delivered to Hogwarts, and the owl was instructed to fly to the owlery at Hogwarts.

Harry smiled, "Thank you professor."

"No need to thank me Mr. Potter. It is perfectly normal for a student to have a familiar. Now let's see about appropriating a wand hmmm?"

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry next arrived at Ollivander's. This would be their next to last stop.<p>

Harry entered into Ollivander's and was greeted by the old man, "Ahh Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you. I remember when your parents arrived in this very shop and purchased their first wands."

Harry was amazed, so many people knew his parents, yet he knew so little. Harry was a little jealous and made a note to himself to ask the professor about them later, "Hello sir."

"Oh, and Professor Snape, I see you are escorting Mr. Potter. It is very good to see you again young man."

Severus, inclined his head politely, "Thank you, Mr. Potter is here to purchase his wand as he will be beginning his Hogwarts career this year."

"I see," was all Ollivander replied and scurried behind the counter and retrieved a wand after searching for a few minutes. The first wand he retrieved was a black wand, ten inches made of hawthorn, and in the core was made of Thestral hair. Ollivander handed the wand to Harry.

Harry held the wand and just looked at Ollivander not sure of what was expected of him.

"Give the wand a wave Mr. Potter."

Harry flicked the wand and the wands on the shelves behind Ollivander flew off the shelves, and scattered about the floor. Immediately, Ollivander retrieved the wand from Ollivander, "No, no this one will not work."

He again retreated behind the counter and, brought out another wand. This one was brown, thirteen inches made of oak with a core of dragon heartstring. Ollivander handed this wand over to Harry. Harry still in shock from the mess he made looked to Severus and he nodded.

Harry flicked the wand and to the utter amusement of both Harry and Ollivander, Severus' robes turned to a nice soft pink color, and his boots that hideous Gryffindor red. Severus looked horrified momentarily and then schooled his expression. Harry giggled and Ollivander took the wand back from Harry, "No, Mr. Potter this one will not do either," he said chuckling.

Severus frowned, "Really Mr. Potter. Pink? Of all colors you had to put me in you chose pink and red. You are a ridiculous, insufferable little boy." _Bloody Mother of Merlin! I look like a rejected Valentine! _

Severus changed his robes and boots back to black, "_That_ wand is certainly not for you."

Harry continued to giggle but managed to say, "I'm sorry Professor. I really did not mean to do that."

Ollivander, from behind the counter said, "I wonder…" and trailed off in thought returning with a third wand, this one was eleven inches long made of holly with a phoenix feather as its core. Ollivander handed the wand to Harry watching with a certain intensity in his eye that disturbed Severus.

As soon as Harry held the wand it felt right. The wand began to glow, and the boxes of wands that littered the floor retreated back to the proper place on the shelves.

"Curious… very curious…" Ollivander said.

"Sorry sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked

Ollivander replied, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather… just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar," Ollivander finished pointing to the lightening bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Vol…vollie…" Harry couldn't remember the name right off but was cut off by Ollivander.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes, but great."

Harry stood there speechless with his new wand in hand.

Severus was shocked! _What the bloody hell? Can't anything be normal for the boy? What are the odds that Harry bloody Potter would possess the only other wand that Fawkes donated a feather too? He now had many things to discuss with the Headmaster. Why Dumbledore made me bring the boy to Diagon Alley was beyond him._

Coming out of his thoughts, "Ollivander, I believe we need to purchase this wand so we may continue. We have other things to purchase in Diagon Alley."

"Right, of course," was his only reply.

Severus purchased the wand and a wand holster. Severus attached the wand holster to Harry's left arm and showed him how to safely secure his wand in it, and allowed Harry to keep his wand on his person.

* * *

><p>Definitely needing something to get the boy's mind off of the wand he just received, Severus and Harry traveled to the quidditch shop. Severus hated the bloody shop. It was always filled with children he had no desire to see until the start of term, and even then he did not want to see them, but it was part of being a professor.<p>

Secretly Severus was a closet quidditch fan, only Minerva knew this because they often engaged in betting against one another. But Severus, had a sneaking suspicion she had told the Headmaster as he would make comments to him about Minerva's bets he should not have been privy to even though he never directly implicated Severus as the opposing participant.

Harry stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked to Severus. Severus nodded, indicating for Harry to continue on.

"Professor, is there something in here I will need for classes?"

"No, Mr. Potter, but I thought you may like to have a look around. After reading the quidditch magazine in the infirmary it was obvious you had an interest in the sport."

_Wow! The professor even pays attention to what I do not say. He's the best ever._

"Yes sir! Thanks."

Harry, again with Severus at his heels began to walk around the store, and much to Severus' dismay he observed the Weasleys' with their litter of children.

Harry found himself standing beside the youngest Weasley looking at the display of the Nimbus 2000.

The youngest Weasley looked at Harry and spoke, "Hi. It's brilliant isn't it?"

Harry replied, "Yeah!" He was not used to being spoken to by someone his own age kindly. Dudley had seen to that.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," and he extended his hand to Harry.

Harry accepted the hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron paled at that and his mouth gaped open.

Severus watching the two thought, _And so it begins._

"Do you have… have…" Ron tried to ask.

"Have what?" Harry asked looking as confused as Ron did shocked.

"You know…The scar?" Ron almost whispered.

Harry lifted the fringe on his head covering the scar, "What this?"

"Yeah. It's wicked cool," Ron responded grinning and Harry smiled back.

The boys then engaged in a conversation about the broom being the latest, fastest broom on the market and Severus was approached by the elder Weasleys.

"Severus, so good to see you," Mr. Weasley said.

_Why me? Why did I have to bring the brat here, but moreover, why does it have to be the Weasleys here?_

Severus replied, "Arthur, Molly it is nice to see you too," though he was thinking, _Not really._

"What brings you here today? I never thought you to be the quidditch type?" Molly asked politely.

Severus tilted his head towards Harry, "I had to bring Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley today on the Headmaster's orders."

"Harry Potter, Severus?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed. We are here to collect his required items for the start of term."

Arthur and Molly were no fools, they had put five children through their first year at Hogwarts and knew there was nothing on the list that required a visit to the quidditch shop first years were not even allowed to play quidditch. They knew what was on the list as Ron was to start this year, but they shared a glance and decided not to press the issue.

Ron and Harry were still talking amicably. Ron was sharing his views on the Chudley Cannons and Harry seemed to be reveling in the information.

"Oh, I see," Arthur replied, "We were doing the same for Ron. He's the one talking to Harry right now. We told him we would stop by before we flooed back home. We were just coming to collect him so we could leave, Ginny and the twins just stepped outside to wait on us."

Molly then said, "Ron. Ronnie! We have to go now."

"Ok mum," Ron said, "I'll see you on the train mate, and I'll bring a quidditch magazine."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed "I'll see you then." Harry then thought _What train?_ But he did not voice it.

Severus then approached Harry after making certain the Weasleys had left the store.

"Professor. I just met a boy! And I think we are friends. I've never had a friend before. I love this place. The people are so nice and there is no Dudley to scare them off! It's brilliant! He was telling me all about professional quidditch teams. He likes the Chudley Cannons, and he said this was the best broom on the market, and he has loads of magazines he's going to show me on the train." Harry scrunched his face up, "What train is he talking about? Will I be riding a train?"

Severus was amused at Harry's constant jabbering. Finally, he hadn't called him sir! But before he could answer his question about the Hogwarts Express and explain platform nine and three quarters he saw the flash of a camera.

Severus turned on his heel at once, glaring at the man holding a camera, "What are you doing? Did you ask permission to take a photograph of me, of my charge? No? I didn't think so."

The man stuttered, trying to think of an appropriate response, "I… I… work for the Daily Prophet, and there was word that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley today. It… It's my duty to provide the public with this type of information. They have a right to know."

Harry watching the scene before him. _My professor can be really scary when he wants to be. Who knew?_

"No it is not your duty. You are infringing on my privacy, and the privacy of Mr. Potter. It's not only distasteful, but disgraceful. And as far as their right to know about _my _and _Mr. Potter's _activities, that is nonsensical. What they do have a right to know is that the Daily Prophet will be one photographer short if you do not turn that camera over to me at once," Severus retorted advancing on the man. "Now hand me the camera."

Stuttering the man replied, "I…I…cannot do th..that. It is property of the Daily Prophet."

"Really?" was all Severus replied before accioing the camera, throwing it to the ground, shattering it with his boot, and banishing it. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No…No I guess not Professor Snape," the man replied before fleeing the quidditch shop.

Severus looked at Harry who was again giggling.

"Now what Mr. Potter? Why are you snickering, again?" Severus asked.

"That was great professor. The way he ran out after you smashed his camera. I just realized how lucky I am to have you with me. No one will hurt me as long as I am with you," Harry answered.

"Indeed," Severus said and couldn't help but smirk. "Now let's look through the rest of the shop so we may head back to the castle."

As Harry looked through the shop, Severus found his way to the counter to speak with the clerk making sure he kept eyes on Harry. After finishing his business with the clerk, he collected Harry and he decided to apparate with him back to the castle so the boy could see it.

It was really only for his benefit. The extra walk would ensure Harry was good and tired and would have no problems going to sleep tonight. The fact the boy would get to see the castle was purely coincidental.

"Alright Mr. Potter, we are going to apparate back to the castle. It is another form of wizard transportation. For this one you must make sure that you hold tight to me," Severus then thought about flooing. He would have to pick the child up to make sure there were no problems with the apparation.

"Yes sir!" Harry grabbed his hand.

They made their way behind a business which in which business was very slow, and when no one was around, Severus picked Harry up holding him close to his chest.

Harry was shocked when his professor picked him up, but he quickly adjusted to it wrapping his arms around Severus and burying his head in the crook of the professor's neck.

Severus sighed, _Stupid little idiot primate. At least I know for certain this time there are no meddling Headmaster's or deranged cats around._

"Ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded his head which was still buried and said, "Uh huh."

Severus then spun on his heel and apparated to the place where the wards at the castle would allow him to.

With a loud crack they landed just outside the Hogwarts grounds. "We are here Mr. Potter."

Harry turned his head, not releasing Severus, "Wow, is that Hogwarts sir?"

"Indeed it is."

"It's so big. It's just like the pictures of the castles in the books. It's brilliant sir!" Harry said with awe in his voice, then buried his head back into Severus clearly having no intention of letting him go.

"Alright Mr. Potter. You are perfectly capable of walking to the castle now release me at once."

Harry said nothing.

"Mr. Potter." Severus let go of Harry but he held tight to Severus not moving.

Still nothing.

"Mr. Potter. Harry!"

That got Harry attention and he mumbled something into Severus' neck.

"I cannot understand you if you do not raise your head and speak."

Harry turned his head to the side, "I said I like it when you call me Harry" and then turned his head back into the crook of Severus' neck.

Severus used his arms to brace Harry against him. "Fine. Harry, are you going to release me?"

Harry shook his head negatively.

Severus sighed in defeat and began walking to the castle where he was stopped halfway by an owl from the Headmaster. Using one hand to remove the letter he read it.

_Severus,_

_I am glad you have returned. Remus came by my office today and I have explained everything to him I must say that I did not anticipate you being in Diagon Alley this long. I hope all went well and you did not run into any of your…acquaintances or any other trouble. By the way, I received an interesting letter from the Daily Prophet. It seems they are under the impression that I am responsible for replacing a camera. Would you know anything about this?_

_Minerva and I will meet you in your quarters after dinner, we will be having dinner in the Great Hall tonight, at seven. We have much to discuss as we have possibly found an acceptable guardian for Harry._

_Albus_

Severus re-read the last line of the letter. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, and all of a sudden he really did not mind carrying Harry back to the castle. In fact, he felt the need to hold the brat just a bit closer. He cast a charm to reveal the time, it was already ten minutes to seven.

Severus continued his trek to the castle with Harry still clinging to him, wondering who Albus and Minerva had found for Harry. Wondering who would give Harry the childhood he so richly deserved, but had been denied. Severus sighed, again noticing the boys breathing was beginning to even out and wondered if it was in him to swallow his pride.

**Well folks here is Chapter 15. **

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Who have they found for Harry? Will Severus sit back and just let him go, or is he already too attached? Will he admit to Albus and Minerva he wants Harry or will his pride keep him from doing so?**

**Up next dinner in the Great Hall and discussions in the dungeons.**


	16. Chapter 16 About the Letter

**Chapter 16**

**I am still borrowing the Harry Potter Universe from J.K. Rowling.**

**About the Letter...**

Severus and Harry reached the doors to the entrance of Hogwarts where Severus was going to put him down and make him walk, but he decided against it. He believed it would be better to walk him almost to the entrance of the Great Hall because he had made the boy walk in Diagon Alley for several hours straight. He knew Harry had to be exhausted, after all he had only just recovered from the injuries he sustained. Harry still required one more night, perhaps two, of the healing balm before he could be declared fully healed. Surely everyone would be in the Great Hall it would be seven on the nose when he and Harry arrived to the Great Hall.

Once Severus was about fifteen feet from the entrance to the Great Hall he stopped to put Harry down so he could enter the hall on his own two feet. It was bad enough Dumbledore and Minerva had seen him in uncomfortable positions with the boy, but he would be damned if the remainder of the professors did! He would not be embarrassed.

"Mr. Potter, you have to get down now." Severus said patting Harry's back lightly.

Harry shook his negatively, "Nuh uh. Feels good here, and I'm Harry."

Severus despite himself chuckled, "Very well. Harry you must get down now, we are to have dinner in the Great Hall with the Headmaster and the rest of the staff. I know you are hungry."

No reply from Harry.

"After dinner we will have dessert," Severus felt Harry stiffen, "I bet it will be chocolate cake."

That did it. Harry placed his hands on Severus' shoulders and pushed back so that he could look him in the eye, "Really sir. I get ice cream and cake all in the same day." He quickly hugged Severus and released his vice like grip, allowing Severus to put him down.

"Yes, you will have both in one day so long as you eat a good dinner before hand." Severus now kneeling in front of Harry taking him by the shoulders said, "I want to talk to you about something very important. I want you to know that while I do not mind you holding my hand, it may prove to be troublesome for you when school starts. I want you to try and walk to the head table with me in the Great Hall without holding my hand."

Looking down, Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Seeing the look of rejection in Harry's eyes Severus continued, "Harry, look at me," Severus guided Harry's chin up with his index finger so they were eye to eye. "When we go in the Great Hall if at any time you feel uncomfortable or scared just reach up and take my hand. I will not push you away. I will not deny you that comfort. You are a strong, brave boy, and I want you to be prepared to walk these halls on your own, or with your friends when term begins, because I will not be able to walk you to your classes. Do you understand Harry that I am not pushing you away, but am trying to prepare you for what will come in two weeks time?"

Harry thought to himself_ Geeze, my professor was not trying to push me away like an unwanted berry at the bottom of the basket. And those are really horrible, I hated cleaning the refrigerator when they would spoil at the Drusleys. And he said I could take his hand if I became scared, and he said he was trying to prepare me for the start of school. The professor is just looking out for me again. Whew!_

The sullen look Harry had possessed now looked to be one of understanding, "Yes sir. I understand that you want me to learn to walk without holding on to you because it could be embarrassing for me when school starts. I think that's what I understand, but if I still need you right now, that is ok too."

_Embarrassing for you? What about me?_

Severus looked at the child, yep Harry understood. "That is correct Mr. Potter," Harry arched his eyebrow and stared up at Severus.

Severus' lips twitched and standing up he held his hands up in mock defeat, "My mistake, Harry. Just be forewarned that in front of the staff I will have to call you Mr. Potter. Now let's continue on into the Great Hall we are already a few minutes late," and with those words Harry and Severus entered the Great Hall side by side and proceeded to the Head Table.

Unbeknownst to Severus a tabby cat had been lurking in the shadows behind him since he entered the gates at the castle. This particular cat did not arrive at the Head Table until five minutes after Harry and Severus.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite the affair for Harry. He had never seen so much food in one place, and even more amazing was that he could help himself to any of it he desired too. Diagon Alley had been a good experience for Harry. Severus had been afraid the boy might have panicked amongst so many people, but the child did very well.<p>

So Harry, after being in Diagon Alley all day, was not under duress during dinner with the new faces. He was still too shy to initiate a conversation with any of the other adults bar Severus, but he was definitely getting better. Harry would speak with Dumbledore, Minerva, and Poppy freely when Severus was around but he had a feeling that would change. He even suspected Lupin would be on that short list before too long.

Harry was seated between Severus and Lupin at the Head Table, which was probably a good thing seeing how Severus was still a bit miffed that Albus had not mentioned Lupin would be at the school this year. He would probably hex him for no reason, but with Harry in the middle, he would have to control his itching fingers around his wand.

Severus nodded at Harry's plate indicating for him to fill it, and only with a slight hesitation did he do so. Remus took note of the hesitation, but did not say anything. Albus had filled him in on the details of Harry's treatment and the mistake he had made ten years ago placing Harry with the Dursleys. Remus had never seen Dumbledore look so old as he had while recounting the events leading up to Harry's premature arrival at the castle.

Remus had been angry, but unlike Minerva he did not attempt to hex the Headmaster, he blamed himself for not being more persistent with Dumbledore. Certainly Remus knew he could not have custody of Harry, but he could have visited from time to time each year, but Dumbledore had convinced him it was for the better that Harry grow up with no knowledge of the wizarding world. Dumbledore, knowing the complete prophecy wanted Harry to have a childhood, because he feared once he entered into the wizarding world, his childhood would be cut short. Dumbledore had explained the security of the blood wards surrounding number four Privet Drive. Dumbledore was trying to do the right thing, and he had failed; however, Remus understood and forgave Dumbledore.

Harry was extremely hungry after walking around Diagon Alley all day and he practically inhaled his dinner. Severus was very happy to see that Harry had a healthy appetite, but he had to tell the boy to slow down before he choked on his food. Harry's favorite part of the meal was the chilled fruit. He had grapes, strawberries, pineapples, and blueberries. After he had finished his dinner, he looked around the table and saw no cake.

Severus noticed Harry looking around the table for the cake and smirked. The house elves had not brought it out yet. Harry tugged on Severus' sleeve and looked up at him and quietly asked, "Sir, were you only teasing when you said I could have cake tonight?"

"Do I look like I tease Mr. Potter? Yes you may have cake tonight," Severus replied.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir," and then he did something very Slytherin, and well it was actually very Gryffindor too, "Slikny!" Harry exclaimed.

Slinky appeared with a pop behind Harry, and Harry slid his chair back a bit turning to face the house elf, "Hey Slinky how was your day?"

"Slinky had a good day Harry, Slinky thanks you for asking. Now what can Slinky do for Harry?"

"My professor said I could have chocolate cake. Do you think you could bring me a piece?"

"Slinky will be happy to be bringing Harry cake. Can Slinky tell Harry a secret?"

Harry grinned and leaned in a little closer to the elf, "Yea what is it Slinky?"

Slinky attempting to be quite, but it was still able to be heard by the entire staff who had been watching this exchange, after all it wasn't normal for anyone except the Headmaster to summon a house elf to the Head Table, "Master Severus has been much happier since you has arrived, and has been much nicer to Slinky and the other house elves too."

Harry smiled at the news, "That's great Slinky. The professor is not a mean as wants you to think."

"Wanna know something else?"

"Yeah sure," Harry replied.

"Slinky hopes Master Severus keeps you around because Slinky likes not getting yelled at, and since Master Severus has been so nice, Slinky quit starching his underwear to make them soft!"

Everyone at the erupted into laughter, and all Severus could do was brace himself on the table with his elbows and pinch the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

He could hear the jokes now

_Severus what brand of starch does your elf use? The creases in your boxers are evident through your robes._

_Or_

_Severus, my boy, you look a bit stiff today, did you and Slinky have a row?_

Then with a crack and a pop Slinky reappeared with the biggest piece of chocolate cake Harry had ever seen. Harry was grinning ear to ear, and the laughter had finally subsided.

Slinky handed Harry the cake, and he said to Slinky in a voice so quiet that only Lupin and Severus who were sitting right next to him could hear, "You wanna know a secret too Slinky?"

Slinky nodded.

Severus ears perked up though he made no indication to Harry that he was listening, "I hope the professor keeps me too."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat at the innocent admission. _The bloody brat __**wants**__ to stay with me? Why would anyone want to stay with me? Even cockroaches flee from me! No bug spray necessary… I am snarky, sarcastic, reclusive, serious, ill tempered…_

_Severus!_

_What do you want Snape?_

_You are all of the above; however, you are snarky and sarcastic to maintain the image you must as a spy, you are serious because life has dictated for so long that you must be, you are ill tempered when you feel the need to become protective, and reclusive, well… I have a feeling in the near future we can probably strike that one from the list!_

_Now quit pitying yourself you git, and figure out how to get your boy!_

After that revelation, Harry's statement, the embarrassment from the underwear comment seemed to wash away. Severus knew he would have some Slytherin talking to do after dinner, but he was sure now he wanted to keep Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, and Harry all walked together to the dungeons. Severus and Minreva had engaged in a conversation involving galleons and quidditch cups. Dumbledore walked beside Harry and explained to him how wizarding photographs and pictures move, and in turn Harry explained how muggle photographs work.<p>

Once they arrived in Severus' quarters they each took a seat in the sitting room. Severus took his usual chair, Dumbledore took another similar to Severus', leaving Harry and McGonagall to the sofa. It was nearing nine o'clock, and Severus advised Harry at nine he would have to shower so he could be in bed by nine thirty.

"So Harry how was your trip to Diagon Alley today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Excellent sir! Really Excellent!" Harry beamed.

Minerva spoke next, "Well tell us about it. I want to know what all you did?"

Severus groaned. He knew what was coming. Minerva shot a Snape worthy glare in his direction. She assumed he was annoyed because Harry would be speaking, she was unaware of Severus' upcoming part in their adventure.

"Well, first we went to this place to buy robes for school, and the nice lady at the shop had this measuring thingy take my sizes down and it tickled my nose. It was funny. While we were there my professor got me these new shoes," he said pointing to his feet. "Then we went to a potions shop, an apocrarty."

"Apothecary, Mr. Potter," Severus corrected.

"Right, the apothecary. It was brilliant. There were so many books and potion ingredients. My professor is extremely intelligent. Every question I asked him he knew the answers right away!"

Minerva and Albus did not miss the _my professor, _and looked to Severus who only rolled his eyes.

"Then we got ice cream from the most famous ice cream parlor in the wizarding world. That's what Professor Snape said, and it was soooo good. It was the first time I ever had ice cream, and I had the same thing Professor Snape did. It was great! That's when I met Remus, he said he was a friend of my Dad." Harry looked to Severus, "Do you think he will tell me about my Dad?"

Severus, shifting uncomfortably at the mention of the senior Potter replied, "I am sure he will Mr. Potter. You will only have to ask him."

"That's great!" Harry continued, "After we finished with the ice cream I got an owl. She is beautiful Professor McGonagall, I will have to show her to you sometime. I named her Hedwig. Professor Snape had her sent to the school." Harry looked at Severus, "Where is she sir?"

"She is in the owlery with the other post owls."

"Oh, ok, and from there we went to get my wand!" Harry pulled his left sleeve up exposing the wand holster with his wand as if to confirm his previous statement. "But first the man, Oliver?"

"Olivander, Mr. Potter," Severus corrected again.

"Right sir, Ollivander, had me try out two wands first before this one," Harry pointed at his left arm. "The first one…"

Severus interrupted Harry, "Mr. Potter tried out two wands, and the wand he now has in his possession is the one we left with which competed everything Mr. Potter required from his list."

Harry looked at Severus and arched his eyebrow in question. He wasn't sure why Severus had cut him off, but he was not about to question it.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall observed the trademark Snape brow and laughed, and it was Dumbledore who spoke next. "Harry, were you going to tell us something else?"

Looking at Dumbledore, Harry said, "Yes sir."

"Well do continue with your tale. I am quite enjoying it," Dumbledore assured Harry in a very grandfatherly sort of way.

Harry smiled and Severus groaned yet again pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head.

"Well sir, when I waved the first wand, all of the other wands exploded from the shelves behind the counter and landed on the floor. It was a mess! And the second wand…" Harry trailed off giggling at the memory.

"Is this really necessary Mr. Potter? We know the first two were inadequate for your use," Severus said.

Minerva, sensing the next part of the story involved Severus in some way prompted Harry to continue, "Yes Severus, we know this, but half the fun of finding the right wand is seeing what happens with the others. Please Harry, continue with your story."

Still giggling, "Well the second wand, when I waved it turned Professor Snapes robes pink and his boots red. He looked so funny! His face was all scrunched up!"

Albus and Minerva were both laughing and Snape flushed. Albus said, "Perhaps you will show us this memory sometime Mr. Potter. I would really like to see it."

Minerva said, "Oh yes, we would all like to see it, and perhaps make a photograph of the memory, and post it in the Great Hall!"

Harry cocked his head to the side not understanding completely about seeing his memory, but it was Severus who replied, "Or perhaps not Minerva. I will be forced to oblivate the lot of you, and not just Mr. Potter."

Harry then continued with his adventure, "And then he handed me my wand," Harry patted his left arm. "When I held it, it glowed, and all the boxes which were on the floor returned to the shelves as if they had been there the whole time! Then Oliver"

Snape did not bother correcting him this time.

"told me it was curious this wand chose me because the brother to my wand is the one that gave me my scar," Harry finished touching his scar.

Dumbledore and Minerva both raised their eyebrows in question looking toward Severus who nodded in confirmation of Harry's last statement.

"Well indeed we will have to see this memory later Harry. It sounds like you had an excellent outing with Professor Snape today," Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes sir, it was brilliant but there is more."

"Really? I thought Professor Snape said after you retrieved your wand it completed everything required from the list."

"Yes, Minerva, I did. And that was the last _required_ stop," Severus drawled and in a sense of defeat nodded at Harry to continue.

"After I got my wand we went to a quidditch shop, where I met a new friend. Ron Weasley. He is great, and he is going to show me some quidditch magazines on the train. Oh yeah," Harry looked at Severus, "What train is he talking about? Will I be on a train?"

Severus and Minerva then explained platform nine and three quarters to Harry and assured him he would be taking the train to Hogwarts because all first years needed to experience it.

Harry then continued, "After Ron left, a man tried to take a picture of me and my professor." Harry started giggling madly looking at the Potions Master.

Minerva and Dumbledore were amused at Harry's antics and were happy to see him acting like a child. It warmed their hearts.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter. It's not as if I have any dignity left at this point."

Harry not catching the sarcasm, "Ok sir. And Professor Snape told the man to give him the camera and he refused to hand it over saying it did not belong to him. My professor said something and the camera flew right too him. I love magic! And then he threw the camera to the ground and stomped it," By this time Harry was off the sofa and acting out this part of his story. "The man looked terrified and ran from the store. No one will mess with me as long as my dark man is around. It was brilliant!"

As Harry finished up his story the clock struck nine. _Thank Merlin_! Severus thought.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for you to get ready for bed. Your pajamas are in the bathroom waiting for you. So shower and return to bid the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall a good night."

* * *

><p>Harry left the room leaving Minerva, Dumbledore, and Severus in the sitting room. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Well Severus my boy, it seems that you and Harry had quite an adventure today. It seems now I understand the missive from the Daily Prophet and their request for a new camera," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "On a more serious note Remus told me he ran into you today in Diagon Alley, and he informed you that he would the acting librarian in Madam Pince's absence, and a tutor for the children."<p>

"That is correct Headmaster, and is there any particular reason why you withheld this information from me?" Severus all but growled.

"Forgive an old man, but I knew the news would upset you and I did not want it to ruin the remainder of your holiday. I did not intend for you to find out this way. I had every intention of telling you myself."

Severus said through gritted teeth, "The roadway to hell is paved with good intentions Albus, and when did you plan on telling me? When term started? After I had seen the wolf walking the halls?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus I cannot answer that with a specific date, but I planned to inform you prior to his arrival. He is here now because you have knowledge of his appointment for this year. He agreed not to arrive until I told you myself, but he stumbled upon you and Harry in Diagon Alley. I believe upon seeing Harry, in his excitement, it slipped his mind I requested to tell you this information myself."

Severus was angry now. _The old man always did what he wanted, when he wanted, without regard to others._ It was not a fair statement but Severus was furious, he was not a child! Forgetting himself he began yelling, Dumbledore cast a muffilato to sound proof the room when Severus stood, "By all means Albus, tell others what is important at _your_ convenience. Did you forget the bloody werewolf tried to kill me in sixth year? Yes well I suppose that is something that comes with age, forgetfulness. What if he transforms and injures a student, or worse yet what if he transforms and _**kills**_a student. Will it be then that you explain your good intentions. I do not believe that will satisfy the parents of the child he maims! It is ludicrous that you would even consider allowing him around the students. Have you completely gone around the bend old man? I suppose you intend to for me to brew wolfsbane for him. Did you ever think I may refuse? Did you ever…"

Severus was cut off by Minerva, "Severus Tobias Snape! Control yourself young man! It's been many years, but I will still take you over my knee if need be. You are acting very much like the child you accuse your students of being! Calm yourself and SIT DOWN NOW!"

Severus, embarrassed, and feeling well chastised, slumped back down in his chair. His emotions rarely get the best of him. He was still worked up about Harry's new guardian, and just lashed out.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Thank you Minnie, but Severus has every right to be angry with me. He is right. I do tend to reveal information at my convenience, and Severus I do apologize that you found out Remus' position at the school in the manner in which you did."

Severus sighed, it was his turn now, the animagus was clearly angry and would use his robe as a litter box the first chance she got if he did not apologize, "Minerva, Headmaster, even though I do have the right to be angry, I apologize for my outburst. It was most uncalled for although I did raise legitimate concerns in an inappropriate manner. I will of course brew the wolfsbane potion for Lupin. As loathe as I am to admit it, he will be a good asset to the students in the subjects of transfiguration and defense," Severus said.

"Thank you Severus, I know Remus will appreciate it, and I do as well. You have always come through when I need you my boy," Severus pinked at the praise and waved his hand dispassionately.

"Now on to the next topic of discussion. Minerva and I have conversed again about Harry's need for a guardian. We believe that it is important for him to an authority figure to go to during his first year, so it has become more urgent to place him somewhere prior to the beginning of term in stead of at the end. He will need some sort of stability he can count on, not only because of the unpleasant treatment he received from his relatives, but because it is his first year at Hogwarts and he is new to the wizarding world as any muggleborn would be. There is a long, difficult road ahead of Harry, but he needs to be a child while he can. I do not know when he will be deprived of that yet again."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and there was a pause in conversation.

Dumbledore continued, "Severus, you heard the prophecy regarding Harry the night it was made, but what you do not know is that there was more to the prophecy than you heard. It is imperative that Harry's guardian be well versed in defense so they can help him along the way without him realizing it until the time comes for him to know the entire prophecy."

Now Severus was curious. There was more to the prophecy? What had he missed? That means the Dark Lord does not know all.

Severus said, "I see," although he really didn't. He just knew he wanted Harry and it was apparent he going to lose him, just as he has lost Lily, and it was all because of his pride.

Dumbledore was studying Severus, it was apparent he was lost in thought and he did not want to interrupt. He wanted to hear what Severus had to say.

_Severus…_

_What! Can't you see I'm busy? Now is not the time!_

_Severus…_

_Snape!_

_You do not have to lose Harry. You only have to do something that will make you feel one hundred percent uncomfortable and express you want to the Headmaster. You lost your friendship with Lily because of your stubborn pride. You do NOT have to make the same mistake twice._

_Are you insane?_

_Well, I have been accused of that more than once… but so have you! That is not the point you dunderhead! Suck up your pride and tell the Headmaster what you desire, express those emotions you claim not to have, share your doubts so they can be addressed, and quite being a git!_

_What if Harry doesn't want me for a guardian. I would be playing the part of his f…fa…his parent._

_Well why don't you ask the child. That would make sense. Use that head of yours you dolt! And I did not mean to express to doubts with me, I am you! Why must I keep telling you that!_

_Snape…_

_Yes?_

_Shut Up!_

Severus finally spoke, "Headmaster, I am sure you and Minerva had found someone completely appropriate to retain the title of Mr. Potter's guardian, but I…" Severus trailed off.

Minerva spoke next, "What is it Severus, you what?"

Severus said so quietly you had to strain to hear him, "I want the boy." Then he spoke with more confidence, "I want Harry but I don't know if he would be willing to accept me for this role for him. I have committed many sins in my life and one that directly affected him. One that cost him the parents he had, and I feel that he needs to know this prior to agreeing to have me fill this role for him. I would like a chance to explain to him my role in his parents' death, and if he will accept me as his guardian after that, which I seriously doubt, then we can make it official."

Minerva, not accustomed to hearing Severus speak with such feeling had a tear in her eyes. Dumbledore on the other hand looked like he had just won the wizards lottery and said, "Severus, child, look at me."

Severus met his mentor's eyes, "I believe you will find that Harry will have as much capacity to forgive as he does to love and trust. Minerva and I are more than willing to give you the opportunity to have this discussion with Harry, and when he accepts I will have the paperwork to make it official. Severus you will make a fine guardian for Harry. I do not doubt you. I never have."

It was true, Dumbledore never doubted Severus. He had taken on the role of his mentor, well more or less a father's role in his life when Severus entered his second year. He kept up with Severus throughout his years as a student and tried to encourage him to stay away from Lucius Malfoy. But Severus' own desire to be accepted overrode his common sense. That night when he returned to Dumbledore seeking help for Lily, Dumbledore had told him, "I knew you would come back to the side of the light Severus, I never doubted your return."

Severus a bit overwhelmed at the moment was brought out of his thoughts when Harry came bouncing into the room with a set of quidditch gloves and broom in hand, "Professor! Professor! These were on my bed beside Snuffles! It a Nimbus 2000, the very one from the quidditch store!"

Severus groaned again and slipped back into his usual self. Minerva and Albus were both grinning madly.

"Really Severus? A Nimbus 2000, and you said Minnie would spoil the boy!" Dumbledore then addressed Harry, "What an excellent broom that is Harry. You will be flying in no time, Severus is an outstanding flyer and I bet he will be able to teach you before term begins."

Severus groaned again, Minerva smiled, Harry glowed, and Albus' eyes twinkled.

Minerva and Dumbledore both stood, "Well I fear it is that time. We must retire to our quarters for the night. Harry, thank you for sharing your adventure in Diagon Alley with us. It has been a very… enlightening… tale. Good night my boys."

"Good night Professor McGonagall, good night Headmaster," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall bade both Severus and Harry a good night and left, leaving the three wizards in the sitting room.

"Mr. Potter, you need to go to your bedroom so I can apply the healing balm before you go to sleep."

Without hesitation, Harry bounded back to his bedroom.

Severus turned to Albus, "It will not be easy Severus, but I have full confidence in you."

Severus inclined his head politely, "Thank you Albus."

Dumbledore turned to leave and Severus thought of something just as Dumbledore reached the door to exit.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked as he turned over the pouch that contained all the galleons Severus had be given earlier in the day to make the purchases.

"Yes."

"About the letter, I did not give you a chance to say who the potential guardian you and Minerva found; who was it?" Severus asked.

"What letter Severus? I'm not quite sure what you are talking about, but I have always wanted a grandson. Good night," and with that he left the quarters leaving a very dumbstruck Severus behind.

It was then Severus realized he had been had. He shook he head and mumbled to himself, "The old man should have been a Slytherin," and started to Harry's room.

* * *

><p>Severus entered into Harry's room to see the child snuggled up with his stuffed dog, <em>Snuffles, I believe<em> he called him, and his broom. Severus let a not a smirk, but a true smile cross his face at the sight. "Harry, I need to apply this salve to your injuries. You will have to take your pajamas off."

This time there was no hesitation. Harry sat up in the bed, yes the bed, he did not retreat to the closet. It was a rule after all. He removed his top and bottoms, and laid face down.

Severus thought, _The old coot is right. Harry has a great capacity for trust, maybe, just maybe he will be able to forgive too._

"Very good." Severus removed the cap to the jar and began rubbing the healing balm in.

"I take it you like your broom?" Severus asked.

Harry yawned, "Yes sir. It is great. I never expected this. Thank you professor, and I don't just mean for the broom."

Severus, still applying the balm and genuinely curious said, "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry becoming very sleepy with Severus massaging the salve on his skin turned his head to the side so he could reply, "Well sir, for today. Today was the best day of my life that I can remember. Today, I did not feel like the freak my uncle always said I was. Today, I had three meals and ice cream and cake. Today, I laughed and met new people, and I wasn't scared. I felt safe for the first time."

Severus lowered Harry's underwear and applied the balm to his backside then handed Harry his pajamas. Harry sat up in the bed and began dressing, putting his bottoms on first. He then slid his arms in the sleeves of the top and while buttoning up the shirt he continued, "Today professor I imagined this is what it would be like if I a real parent. Today, I was happy, and if tomorrow I wake up and it turns out to have been a dream, at least I will live knowing the rest of my life what it feels like to have a day without being beaten, without being hungry, and without being rejected for something I cannot help."

Harry finished with the last button and looked up at Severus, "Today I learned magic is real, the magic mum told me of, not the kind I have to be taught. She told me magic was everywhere when we are around the people we love. That's why I tell you thank you. Thank you for giving me today."

Severus while listening to Harry had many thoughts. This child who seemed to be every bit of eleven when telling his story about Diagon Alley, and now had just made this profound and sincere expression of gratitude. The kid was unbelievable. Severus would just have to get used to the extremes in the child, but he didn't really think it would be a problem.

Harry made his way under the covers and snuggled again with Snuffles. Severus propped the broom up in a corner, and after swallowing that lump in his throat said, "You're welcome Harry." He made his way back over to the side of Harry's bed and brushed the raven fringe from Harry's forehead, "Good night, sleep well child."

Harry closed his eyes at the touch, he could really get used to that, "Good night sir."

Harry drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Severus stood in the doorway and watched him sleep, and he realized that it was he who should be thanking Harry for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks another chapter completed. What did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it. Next up is Hagrid, and some serious talks.<strong>

**Will Severus bring up the guardianship issue, or will he decide against it since he has obligated himself to reveal the truth about the prophecy and his part in Harry's parents' death?**

**As always thank you for all the reviews. It's amazing to me that you have stuck with me this long and I really appreciate it.**

**Fawkes**


	17. Chapter 17 Hagrid and a Hard Discussion

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up until today. I lost internet service at the house over the weekend. I hope everyone in America had a Happy Fourth, and I still do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 17**

**Hagrid and a Hard Discussion**

Harry slept that night, and for the first time in ages he did not have a nightmare. Harry had been having a lot of firsts since arriving in the wizarding world, and thought he could adjust to them just fine.

Severus on the other hand had a very restless night, but he was accustomed to sleepless nights, he was used to it for very different reasons. He well remembered the days the Dark Lord reigned and he would return to his quarters recovering from the cruciatus and other sorts of torture that was entertainment for the Dark Lord. He could remember the sleepless nights at the atrocities he had witnessed at the hands of his colleagues. The blood, the screams, _their_ evil laughter of enjoyment at the torture, still remained long after he had left and had returned to the safety of his quarters. No matter how many times he showered he could never be rid of the filth and disgust he felt. Those nights, Severus did not sleep, he had to keep his mind occupied, because when he dared to close his eyes he would relive the terror.

Tonight Severus was thinking about the eleven year old little raven haired boy-who-is-much-to-small-for-his-age. Severus pondered on how he would explain who he used to be and who he is now. How he would explain why he chose the path to darkness but was drawn back to the light. How he was more responsible than not for his parents' death, and after explaining all the evil ask the child to accept him for his mistakes and give him the chance to be his guardian.

That conversation will go quite well._ So Harry, I just thought I would let you know that I gave the prophecy to the Dark Lord that made him seek out your parents. Although I did not cast the avada kedavra I am the reason they are dead. By the way would you like for me to be your guardian? I know this is a shock but it's nothing that can't be fixed with a little therapy, yeah? What do you say?_

Or perhaps

_So Harry, my boy, I used to be a Death Eater and was forced to torture people with potions of my own creation, but no worries, I kicked the habit. By the way would you like for me to be your permanent guardian?_

Severus groaned and tossed in his bed at the thought and spoke to himself, "What was I thinking? The child will never accept me after he knows the truth."

Severus knew sleep would be impossible without aid, he then took a dreamless sleep potion for the first time in ten years. He knew tomorrow there was much to be done. He had potions to brew, class curriculum to organize, and he would have to talk to Harry at some point.

Severus then drifted off to sleep for a few hours, for tomorrow would come quick, too quick.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke the next morning to find Harry and Slinky in the sitting room conversing. Harry was telling Slinky about his trip to Diagon Alley and his new broom. When Harry would become excited about something, Slinky would laugh causing his much too large ears to flop about his head. I was a comical sight to see.<p>

Harry then saw Severus, "Good morning sir."

"Good morning, Harry, Slinky. How did you sleep Harry?" Severus asked.

"I slept very well sir, thank you for asking."

Severus inclined his head, "Very good. Slinky will you prepare breakfast for us please?"

"Yes Master Severus sir, Slinky will have it ready right away sir."

Slinky popped away to the Hogwarts kitchen to retrieve breakfast for two, and Severus began explaining to Harry what he had planned for the day.

"Harry after we eat breakfast, I thought you may like to visit with our grounds and game keeper Hagrid. He takes care of many magical creatures, and I believe you will enjoy being outdoors for a while today," Severus said.

Harry replied, "That sounds great sir. Will you be with me?"

Severus should have known that was coming, "No, I have potions that need to be brewed for the infirmary before the start of term, so I will be here completing some of the more frequently used ones on the list."

"Oh, ok sir," was Harry's reply.

Was that disappointment in the boy's voice? "Rest assured we will have dinner together, and if you wish we can have lunch together, but I imagine Slinky will be more than obliged to have lunch brought to you at Hagrid's if you find yourself enjoying the visit," Severus said.

"Yes sir."

Slinky the appeared with a pop, snapped his fingers, and breakfast was ready on the table. Severus and Harry ate, while Harry questioned him about the potions he would be brewing. Harry wanted to help Severus with the potions, and Severus told him they would work on some together before the start of term. That made Harry's day.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Harry and Severus headed down to Hagrid's hut. Severus knocked on the door and the tallest man Harry had ever seen opened the door. Harry's mouth gaped open at the sight of the half giant.<p>

"Hey Professor Snape and is this young lad with ye Harry?"

"Hello Hagrid. Yes, this is Harry Potter."

"Hey Harry. Why I haven't seen ya since ye were a baby. Professor Dumbledore told me ya were ere, said to spect to see ya soon," Hagrid said.

"Hello sir," Harry said.

"I'm no sir Harry. My name is Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid but folks call me Hagrid, and yeh can do the same," Hagrid said smiling.

Harry liked this man. Severus spoke next, "I brought Mr. Potter here to assist you today while I brew potions for the infirmary. He is to have lunch at eleven, Slinky will take care of it for you both. If he requires something before then, he knows who to call to get it. Don't you Mr. Potter," finished Severus remembering the cake incident from last night.

Harry grinned, "Yes sir, I'll call Slinky."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Hagrid do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Potter before I leave for the castle?" Severus inquired.

"O course Professor. I'll just be tendin to the garden. Harry can find me there," and he headed off to the garden.

"Now Harry, remember what I said. If you need to come back to the castle for lunch you may, but call Slinky first so he can escort you. Otherwise, I will retrieve you myself before dinner," Severus said.

"Yes sir."

"And if you require something to eat at anytime you are here you are to summon Slinky and he will provide what you need."

Harry smiled mischievously, a look that was new on Harry, but Severus knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"That does not mean you can indulge in a dozen pieces of chocolate cake before dinner. I will let Slinky know you are to have only fruits as snacks. You will be sick if you consume that much sugar, and I do not have the time nor the desire to deal with a sick child."

_How did he know?_ Harry thought.

"And Harry if you become uncomfortable or overwhelmed summon Slinky and have him bring you to me, but I believe you will enjoy your time with Hagrid. His size is a bit overwhelming, but he is as gentle as he is big. He will not harm you, or allow any harm to come to you," _Well at least not intentionally _Severus added to himself.

"Yes sir. I can do that. I like Hagrid. He feels…safe, familiar even, like Remus."

Severus arched his eyebrow at the explanation, but did not question it. Both had been in Harry's life previously, and both had been some sort of comfort to him, but the Harry had been much too young to remember. Hagrid, when he rescued Harry from the rubble and brought him to Dumbledore, and Remus had undoubtedly been something akin to an uncle to the child while the senior Potter was living.

"Very well, I will see you in a few hours Harry, the garden is just on the other side of the hut. You will find Hagrid there. Oh, and Harry stay out of the forest unless you are escorted by Hagrid. I do not want to hear of you venturing off into the forest alone, it is extremely dangerous."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Yes sir," and ran toward the garden and Severus looked after him until he disappeared to the other side of the hut.

Severus thought as he began his trek back to the castle, _Dear Merlin, I am turning into Molly Weasley! This is ridiculous!_

_You could always dye your hair to match those boots you sported yesterday Severus. It would make the image complete!_

_Shut up Snape!_

* * *

><p>Harry worked with Hagrid in the garden. He always enjoyed working outside, even at the Dursleys because it gave him a sense of freedom, but this was different. He had someone to talk to, someone to help him, someone teach him and explain what they were doing. It wasn't like work; it was fun.<p>

Hagrid explained to Harry he could not use magic, officially anyway, but the crop would grow much better without magic. There were some things even magic could not improve, and nature was one of them.

Just as they were finishing up weeding the garden Hagrids boarhound dog, Fang, came bounding from the woodline. The dog was massive in comparison to Harry and tackled him to the ground. At first Harry thought the dog was attacking him, and started to panic thinking back to Marge's mutt, but it turned out the dog was licking his face in greeting. Once Harry realized he was not in danger he laughed so hard his sides hurt.

All that work had made Harry hungry so he summoned Slinky.

"Slinky!"

And with a crack, Slinky appeared with a bowl of grapes, a banana, and a glass of water for Harry.

"Is Harry wanting something to eat?"

"Yes Slinky. Thank you."

"Harry is most welcome. Does Harry need anything more?"

"No Slinky this is perfect."

Slinky beamed at the praise, nodded his head, and with a pop he was gone again.

Harry sat on the hillside petting Fang, eating his snack, while watching Hagrid turn the soil up in the garden, preparing it in order to plant the seed.

* * *

><p>Severus had now been brewing potions for around two hours and he was at a place where there was a half an hour before anything needed to be done. He wandered out the castle where it opened to the grounds at the top of the hill from Hagrid's.<p>

He looked out towards the garden where saw Harry running around the open field with Fang chasing behind him laughing and obviously enjoying himself.

Satisfied, Severus began his walk back to the dungeons. He knew Harry would not be back for lunch as it was nearing eleven o' clock already.

* * *

><p>Hagrid had turned up the soil and began planting the seeds, and Harry found himself back beside Hagrid who showed him how to put the seed into the ground approximately three inches and then cover them with dirt. He told him to place them about eighteen inches apart.<p>

By the time they had finished planting the garden it was just after eleven and Harry summoned Slinky again who brought sandwiches and a slice of chocolate cake for each of them. Slinky assured Harry that the chocolate cake was Severus' idea.

During lunch, Hagrid told Harry about the magical creatures in his care. He had a new addition to his collection, a phoenix haired adder. It was a magical serpent colored like a phoenix, but its scales had the texture of small hairs which covered its body. He told Harry he couldn't see the serpent today because he was extremely poisonous. He told Harry about hippogriffs, and he had one in his possession at this very moment, Buckbeak, and they would be able to see him today.

Harry soaked in this information amazed at the different types of creatures and how different it was from the muggle world.

Once they finished with lunch Hagrid took Harry on a long walk down from his hut to another small building. Hagrid carried with him a bucket in his hand with raw meat. The building was just a bit smaller than the Hagrid's hut, but it was just as tall to grant entrance for the half giant.

Inside the building Harry looked around. He did not see anything but he could definitely feel the presence of something nearby.

"Hagrid, what is in here?"

"Oh, I forget yeh can't see em. They're thestrals Harry. Magnificent creatures they are. There are two of em here. Both babies. Their mum died and they didn't have no one to take care of em so I brought em here. I'll show you where they are, watch."

Hagrid reached into the bucket and threw a piece of meat to the ground, and then it appeared to Harry that nothingness ate the meat. Hagrid threw a second piece in the air to the right of where the first one was thrown, and it too seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Come ere Harry," Harry walked to the stand to the left of Hagrid.

Hagrid took Harry's the back of Harry's right hand in his palm, and then placed Harry's palm on something solid. Harry could not see it, but he could feel it. It was smooth, and cool to the touch. Hagrid removed his hand and Harry continued to stroke the thestral. Harry then felt something wet and cool nuzzle him beneath his chin.

"Seems she's taken a liken to yeh," Hagrid said

Harry smiled, "Can you see them Hagrid?"

"Sure I can," Hagrid responded.

"How come I can't?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, well yeh see Harry, thestrals are a special type of creature and they can't be seen by people who've never seen death. Sounds scary eh? But they're not. They're gentle creatures and can sense a persons intentions. They're only dangerous if they think you're gonna hurt em."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Can I feed them?"

Hagrid beamed at Harry's desire to feed them, and he was quite proud the young lad wasn't the least bit scared. Even most adult wizards do not like to be around thestrals, but then again most adult wizards have seen them before, at least in books, and know what they really look like. "Course ya can!"

Hagrid and Harry stepped back to where they were originally standing, and Hagrid indicated to Harry where to throw the meat. Harry told Hagrid he wanted to pet the other one because it wasn't fair that it not be petted too. Hagrid readily agreed and helped Harry find the second one.

Harry and Hagrid then trekked back to the hut where Hagrid left the empty bucket and gathered a few dead ferrets and they were off to meet Buckbeak. Buckbeak was tied to a tree in the forbidden forest where some of the trees had been cleared out to allow the winged creature to walk freely. Hagrid had brought ferrets to feed him.

Harry was amazed at the sight and elegance of the animal. It was beautiful.

"Harry, this is Buckbeak. He's a hippogriff, they're very smart creatures but are easily offended. He will have to give yeh permission to touch 'im," Hagrid said as he tossed a ferret to him.

Buckbeak reared back on his hind legs and caught it in mid air.

"Good catch Beaky!" Hagrid exclaimed as he walked over and stroked the feather along his neck.

"Now Buckbeak I want you to meet a friend of mine Harry. Harry I want you to walk in front of him and bow, don't make eye contact with him, like I told yeh they are offended easily," Hagrid instructed.

Harry positioned himself in front of the hippogriff and bent at the waist making sure to look at the ground. Buckbeak studied the young wizard before him and after a few moments, he bowed back.

"Ye can stand up now Harry. Very good. Seems Beaky likes yeh too. Now come closer, but walk slowly and yeh can touch 'im."

Harry slowly walked forward extending his arm towards Buckbeak, the creature inclined his head into Harry's touch and Harry began stroking his feathers as Hagrid had done.

"Well I think he'll letcha ride 'im now," Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked, but before he had a chance to say anything further, Hagrid had picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeacks back.

"I said I think he'll letcha ride 'im now," and with those final words Hagrid smacked Buckbeak's hind quarters, and he took off running.

Before Harry knew it he was soaring high above the tree line and over the lake. At first Harry was terrified, and he was clutching to Buckbeak for dear life, but after a moment when the creature spread his wings allowing wind to engulf them both, a feeling of freedom he had never before experienced filled him to his core.

Harry saw the grounds, the lake, Hogwarts and all her beauty from a perspective few before him had ever seen. Harry let go of Buckbeak with both hands and spread his arms as Buckbeak had his wings. Both of them were sailing in the wind allowing it wash over them naturally. Hagrid was right; there are some things that magic can't make better. This was definitely one of them.

Several minutes passed by, and Hagrid whistled alerting Buckbeak it was time to return. Buckbeak landed beside Hagrid and walked around, circling Hagrid for a moment, before coming to a stop. "Well done Harry! Well done Buckbeak!"

"Thanks for that Hagrid. It was brilliant! It was the most amazing thing ever!"

"I'm glad yeh liked it Harry. Let's feed Beaky the rest of these ferrets and go back to me hut. Professor Snape will be back shortly to collect yeh for dinner," Hagrid said.

"Yeah, sounds good. Can I help you feed him?"

"Course yeh can."

Together, Hagrid and Harry fed Buckbeak the remainder of the ferrets and began making their way back to his hut.

* * *

><p>Severus had just finished bottling the completed potions. His work was done for the day and it was nearing dinner time. He decided he would walk down to Hagrid's a little earlier than he originally planned. He was getting used to the brat's company, and it seemed strange to not have the little monster shadowing him.<p>

Severus exited the doors of the castle when a noticed a large moving shadow. Severus looked up and saw a hippogriff with a small figure on its back. It took him a minute to process what he had just witnessed. He blinked twice, shook his head, and looked up again. Yep he saw what he thought he saw.

He then felt like he went into cardiac arrest, while simultaneously having a stroke, which was accompanied with the inability to move, and complicated by a brief panic attack.

_What the bloody hell is that little idiot doing on a hippogriff! If he doesn't die up there I'll kill him! And then I'll kill that bloody half giant! And then I'll kill that bloody old coot for suggesting I leave Harry in his care!_

_Severus, you need to calm down. Harry is perfectly safe up there, you know Hagrid has complete control of his creatures and Harry listens intently._

_Calm down? CALM DOWN! What do you mean calm down. What if he falls? What if the beast crashes? What if he gets hurt? Calm down? Who are you talking to Snape? I let the boy out of my sight for a few hours and he is already trying to undo all my hard work!_

_To you Severus, do not approach the boy angrily. You need to speak with him calmly and not be a bloody git! You will scare him if you yell at him! Do NOT forget his past so quickly!_

That thought sobered Severus. Yelling at the boy would only complicate matters, but that did not mean he had to be happy about the situation. He walked down to the edge of the dark forest where he waited for Hagrid's and Harry's return.

* * *

><p>Hagrid and Harry were happily talking as two friends do as they made it to the opening to Hogwarts grounds. It was there they were met by a very unhappy looking Potions Master. Severus was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at Hagrid.<p>

Harry saw 'the look', but Hagrid was oblivious to it, "Hello Professor, Harry and I were jus comin back to the hut to wait for yeh. We've had a good time haven't we Harry."

Cautiously, Harry responded still looking at Severus who was still glaring at Hagrid, "Yeah Hagrid and I had a really good time."

"Hagrid, suppose you tell me exactly why I just saw Mr. Potter riding on the back of a hippogriff?" Severus asked.

"I took Harry here to meet Buckbeak. A good boy he is and took to Harry right off, and let Harry ride 'im. He don't let many do that yeh know," Hagrid answered.

"So, I take it Harry did not ask to ride the Hippogriff then," Severus inquired.

"Oh no, I think Harry was jus a surprised as I was that Buckbeak was gonna let 'im ride. When I put Harry on his back it was like the two had been flyin together fir ages. It was a sight to see, and I'm glad you got to see to Professor. Harry was wantin to tell you bout it 'imself he was," Hagrid responded.

Severus, thanking Merlin and every diety he could think of to thank, was glad he held his tongue. Harry was not even given a choice. Severus would have to talk to Harry about Hagrid and his perception of dangerous in comparison to the normal person's perception.

Severus relaxed his expression which Harry noticed, and he too relaxed, "I see. Well thank you for letting Harry keep you company today. And Hagrid, if I ever see Mr. Potter on the back of any of your _pets_ again, I'll invent a potion where the base ingredient calls for parts of a half giant."

Hagrid cocked his head to the side studying Severus for a moment, "Well that sounds interestin'. Hmm, guess yeh won't be ridin the thestrals when they get a bit bigger," Hagrid said more to himself than anyone else. He then addressed Severus, "You're welcome Professor. Harry's no trouble atall. He's welcome here anytime. Any time, and I mean it Harry. Yeh can come to see me whenever ya want," Hagrid said.

Harry hugged Hagrid, and said, "Thanks Hagrid, I had a really great time today. I'll see you later."

"Ah, wasn't nothing really. Bye Harry, Professor," and with that, Hagrid was back off to his hut.

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry began making their way back to the castle where Harry was talking about the garden, Fang, the thestrals, the phoenix haired adder, which to Severus' comfort Hagrid did have sense enough not to let Harry around, and finally the flight with Buckbeak.<p>

They then arrived back in the dungeons where they shared a quiet supper together. Harry had moved on from his day at Hagrid's and had asked Severus if he could teach him a spell with his wand.

"After you get a shower, I will teach you a simple Lumos. You are far too filthy to sit on any of the furniture in the sitting room, so shower and I'll be waiting here," Severus said as he sat in his chair.

"Yes sir!" Harry quickly showered, dressed out in a new pair of pajamas, and returned to the living room wand in hand.

"I'm ready professor," Harry said.

"Clearly, you are Mr. Potter," Severus said slipping into his teaching mode and taking out his own wand. "Now Mr. Potter. I want you to remember back to the infirmary when you healed my hand. What did you think, what did you feel, before you touched my hand?"

Harry thought about it, but he did not know how to put that feeling into words but he tried to, "Well sir, I thought about how my injuries after Uncle would beat me," Severus inwardly cringed, but Harry talked about it as if it were just another fact of life, and unfortunately, to Harry it was. "And found that funny feeling I would get when I knew I needed to get better and I was the only one who could do it. I felt it right here," Harry said pointing to his chest.

Severus nodded, "That Mr. Potter means you were tapping into your magical core."

"Really, I didn't know I was doing that."

Severus nodded in understanding, "Proceed."

"And when it felt like it was moving, I knew I wanted it to come to my hand so I could make it fix your hand. When I realized it was doing what I wanted it to do, I touched you and it did healed your cut. I don't know if I am explaining it right, but I'm not sure how else to say it," Harry finished.

"That is a perfectly fine explanation. Magic is about intent. When you wish to perform any act of magic it is important to know what you want to accomplish. Now I want you to keep that in mind that what you performed was very advanced magic. You were able to channel your magic without a wand, not all witches and wizards are capable of performing wandless magic. The lumos spell I will teach is a much simpler form of magic, and it uses the same principle. Watch." Severus took his wand and said "Lumos," and the tip of his wand lit up.

"Sweet!" Harry exclaimed. "It's like a flashlight, only much brighter."

Severus rolled his eyes at the exclamation, "Indeed. Now you when you speak the incantation you must intend for your wand to produce light. I want you to focus on what you wish to happen and speak the incantation 'lumos'. Proper pronunciation is important when speaking an incantation."

"Yes sir." Harry held the wand up in front of his face, closed his eyes, and spoke, "Lumos!" He opened his eyes and to his amazement his wand mirrored Severus' and he was beaming. "I did it!"

"Yes you did. Now, I want you to do exactly as I do next." Severus said, "Nox," and the light of his wand disappeared. Harry followed suit and produced the same out come.

"Very good Mr. Potter. You may practice those two for a while if you wish." And of course Harry did, smiling as he did so. After a few minutes Severus saw the smile disappear from his face. The child was obvious lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Harry?"

"Well sir I was thinking about what Oliver said at the wand shop. About my wand being a brother wand to the Dark Lord's, and is that a bad thing sir?"

Severus almost gasped at Harry's use of Dark Lord. "Harry, why did you use the term Dark Lord?"

"Well, because that what you call him sir. It's easier to remember than Vol…Vold…"

Severus cut him off, _Leave it to the brat to pick up on that. Well I guess now is as good as any time to have that discussion. _"Sit down on the sofa Harry."

Harry did as he was told crossing his legs on the sofa, and Severus again brought his chair so he was seated directly across from Harry.

"The Dark Lord has many names. As I said before, most call him You-Know-Who. Only his followers call him the Dark Lord."

"What other names does he have, and Sir, why do you call him the Dark Lord?" Harry inquired.

"Sir, did I say something wrong?" Harry asked feeling uncomfortable at Severus' resigned disposition.

"No Harry, you said nothing wrong. I just did not anticipate on having this conversation so soon."

Truthfully, Severus did not want to have this conversation ever, but Harry had made the connection so now it was only a matter of time. He did not want to relive the past. It was cold, lonely, bitter, and he hated the choices he had made.

"To first answer your question before explaining my use of the Dark Lord, he is known as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and as a child he was known as Tom Riddle."

"Harry, many years ago when I was a student at this very school I was in the Slytherin house. I was a lonely, bitter child who sought to have some sort of power, but most of all I sought acceptance. In my fifth year I met someone who I believed to be a friend. He told me of a wizard who was all powerful and could give me my hearts deepest desire if I followed him, and was loyal to him and him alone," Severus said. He was still disgusted at his naivety.

"Was the powerful wizard Tom?"

_The child misses nothing. _"Yes Harry. This friend, and I use that term loosely, was very persuasive, and my desires overrode rational thought. I believed his words as truth, and agreed. This friend had told the Dark Lord of my expertise in potions and the talent I had at such a young age. The Dark Lord himself spoke to me at the end of my seventh year. He promised me a family amongst his followers. He promised me acceptance when I had been denied it all my life, and foolishly I believed him and joined his ranks; however, it was not long after I accepted the mark that I realized what a mistake I made and sought a way out from the Headmaster."

Harry was soaking in the information trying to comprehend.

"The Headmaster gave me a way out by making me a spy for the light. You see in our world wizards consist of purebloods, half bloods, and muggleborns. Purebloods meaning they have only a magical ancestory, halfbloods have muggle and magical ancestory, and muggleborns are witches and wizards who are born to two muggle parents. The Dark Lord sought to rid the world of all but purebloods with the help of his followers. After I became a spy I would give the Headmaster information regarding the Dark Lord's activities in order to save lives. The Headmaster was the leader of the side of the Light who was trying to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded, "That sounds dangerous professor. It sounds like you were a very brave man. What would have happened to you if Tom found out?"

Severus shivered at the thought, "He would have killed me Harry." Severus thought it best if he left out the part where he would be tortured to the brink of insanity, and played with like a cat does its food just before it eats its prey.

Harry gasped, "That's horrible sir. Were you scared?"

_How in the hell do I answer that? No, Mr. Potter, at that time in my life a prayed for death. It would have been welcomed for it would have been easier than living with killing your mother, my only true love._

"Times were hard, and very dark then Harry. I did not have time to be scared. I did what was expected."

"Wow you really are the bravest man I know. You are like the heroes I read about in school. Doing what must be done to save the lives of others without regard for your own life," Harry said.

Severus closed his eyes, _How do I tell him this? I can't! He will absolutely loathe me when I tell him the truth. He will kick and scream, run from the dungeons, wish it was me that died instead of his parents, and I can't even blame him for I wish the same._

_Severus?_

_What!_

_Keep talking, it will not be easy, but you knew this before you started. You are almost there. His reaction will be what it will, but give him a chance to make that decision for himself. _

_Snape._

_Yes?_

_Shut up! You sound like Dumbledore!_

"No Harry, I am far from a hero. I have committed too many wrongs in my life to ever be considered such. The day I took the mark was the worst decision I have ever made, and many bad things happened as a result of that."

"Sir, what's 'the mark?'"

Severus sighed, no the boy wouldn't know about that as he grew up as muggles do. "The mark is a tattoo of sorts, a brand really, which his followers, or Death Eaters, bear to show their loyalty to their master." Severus unbuttoned his left sleeve and slowly pulled it back as if it pained him to show this to Harry.

Harry looked at the mark, but did not look disturbed. He simply asked, "Did it hurt sir?"

_Ahhh, and there's Lily. I just told him I joined a mad man who wanted to kill others on the path to seek power, and he is concerned if it hurt. I do not deserve such a child._

Severus spoke, "It was not pleasant."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry it hurt sir."

Harry looked down in his lap clearly wanting to ask something, trying to find the words. Severus didn't interrupt his thoughts, he just waited. Harry then spoke, "Sir there was a question I wanted to ask you yesterday morning. We were talking about Tom, but I didn't want to ask you then. You said something about someone overhearing a prophecy and telling him about it. Do you know who it was sir?"

And there it was. Severus felt like someone punched him in the gut. He truly felt sick.

"Indeed I do Harry. It was me. I told the Dark Lord of the prophecy," Severus closed his eyes after the admission. It was harder telling Harry than it ever was telling Dumbledore. Much harder.

_Well it's out now. I said it. He knows. Why isn't he screaming at me? Where are the I hate yous? Why hasn't he unassed the dungeons at a high rate of speed? _

_Severus!_

_Not now Snape! Can't you see I am clearly in a state of distress?_

_Severus you idiot look at the boy. You can't just leave it at that! He hasn't ranted and ran and that's more than you expected. Look at the boy you dolt! NOW!_

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, but did not see what he expected. There was no look of betrayal or hatred. There was no anger lurking beneath the surface. No, Harry had a look of concern.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Severus outright laughed at the absurdity of it all. It was not a happy laugh, it was one of defense. At that point Severus would either laugh or cry, so he chose the former. He should be the one asking Harry that. He just told him he delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord, the one which led to the demise of his parents and his ability to have a happy life. He took all that away from the child, and Harry was asking him if he was ok.

"Harry it is I who should be asking you that," Severus choked out.

"Did you know the prophecy was about me sir?" Harry asked.

"At the time I did not. After I told the Dark Lord the prophecy, he made his own assumptions. That is when I went to Professor Dumbledore. I told him what I had become, I told him about the mark, about the prophecy, and begged for him to protect your mother. He said he would do everything within his power to protect her, you, and your father. It was then, it was in that moment when the Dark Lord marked you for death, that I realized the grave error I made," Severus explained.

"Did you know that he would try to kill me and my family before you took him the prophecy?"

"No, I never expected him to kill anyone because of the prophecy. I only expected him to praise me for the information, to give higher rank amongst his followers. I was young, naïve, and chose not to see the evil that was right in front of my eyes. I did not know, but it was still because of me that you lost your parents. That fault, their deaths, lies with me and me alone," Severus finished.

Harry found himself again lost in thought, trying to sort out all the information he had just learned. Silence filled the dungeons, and several minutes passed.

Severus was getting a bit impatient and broke the silence. Harry's subdued demeanor was getting to him, "Harry, I have never claimed to be a good man because I am not. You have every right to be angry right now. You have every right to hate me, to storm out of the dungeons, and to rant about my stupid choices and idiocy. You should be trying to escape my presence kicking and screaming, yet you sit there in silence. What are you thinking child?"

Harry looked up at Severus, "I was thinking about all you have told me. I was wondering what it would be like if everyone who had made a bad decision tried to do better by making it right. I was thinking how I would have felt after I had been beaten or starved, if my uncle had just said 'I'm sorry, I'll try to do better.' It would have meant the world to me." Harry paused. Severus was unsure where this was going.

"I was thinking sir, if everyone did what you did, things wouldn't be so bad. You said you made a bad decision, but you didn't know it was bad at first. But when you realized just how bad it really was, you chose to make it right as best you could, even if it cost you your own life. A bad person does not do that. You say the death of my parents is your fault. I don't feel the same way sir. You took the prophecy to Vol…Voldy… Tom believing no harm would come to anyone, but the moment you found out you went for help, you knew you did not want to be like him, you wanted to be better. Bad people do not do that. You did not kill my parents sir. He did, so why would I hate you? Why would I run from you?"

Severus watched as Harry took a deep breath, "My aunt and uncle did horrible things to me because of something I cannot control, just like Tom did. They are bad people sir. The way I understand things is like this. Bad people do not try to correct their wrong doings, and they certainly never admit to them. But when good people make mistakes, they admit it, and do their best not to do it again, and make right their wrongs. That's what you did sir. So I don't understand why you say you are not a good man. You saved me, healed me, and have taken good care of me. That's what good people do," Harry finished as if it were just as simple as that.

Severus was looking at Harry as if he had three heads. _Where the sodding hell did that come from? I forget the nature of abused children at times. The character of an abused child is a character like no other. It makes one act half his age in one moment, and in and in the next exposes a child with the mentality of a man who has weathered many storms._

_Damn it Snape! You can be sentimental later! Would you just talk to the boy? I am getting impatient! Say Something!_

_How do I bring up guardianship at this point genius! This is not the way I intended for this conversation to go!_

But Snape didn't have to say anything. Harry, being hurt more times than he can count could read the pained expression on Severus' face as he had worn the same one many times,and stood up from the sofa to stand directly in front of Severus.

"Sir, I don't hate you. I know I don't know everything about you, but I trust you, deep down in here," Harry patted his chest. "I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but it feels right. I know you won't hurt me, and I like that I have that, at least for now," Harry said.

Severus saw the opportunity, "Harry you can have that permanently if you like. I am a strict, hard man to live with, and I have told you my past, and I ask you not to repeat it. You do not have to answer me now, but I offer you a home with me Harry. A permanent home."

Harry still standing in front of Severus launched into him, his pointy little head making contact with Severus' chest. This time Severus didn't curse his traitorous arms, or hands, or himself for hugging the child back. He knew there would be more than enough opportunities for that later. But right now he wanted to savor this moment, for this was the first time that Severus Tobias Snape felt like he could finally have that acceptance, the family he truly wanted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this Chapter had a serious tone but it was a necessary evil. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit lighter. Broom Rides and Potion Brewing! Now that Severus is comfy again I suspect his snarky self will return in full force.<strong>

**Should Harry start getting into mischief yet or is it too soon? Will Severus have to explain how Harry will be treated when term starts since he is the Boy-Who-Live and he is still a "Death Eater" or should that fact be disregarded in this story? What do you guys want? How will Harry handle the new side of Severus if he has to play the Death Eater role?**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I appreciate all of them!**


	18. Chapter 18 Brewing, Flying, & Paperwork

**The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 18**

**Brewing, Flying, and Paperwork**

Severus got Harry to bed and that night he did not have a bit of trouble getting to sleep; however, he was awakened by the alarms. Harry was having another nightmare.

Immediately, Severus was on his feet and by Harry's bed in a matter of seconds. Harry was thrashing about in his bed, hands covering his face. Severus again canceled the silencing charm and Harry was moaning, "No Uncle… stop…Please no more…I'll be good… No more…I promise."

Severus sitting on the edge of the bed took Harry by his shoulders, gently, but firmly shaking him, "Harry wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up child. You are safe here. No one will hurt you. Wake up."

Harry, still a bit sleepy came out of his nightmare quicker this time than the last.

"Where am I?" Harry groggily said slowly sitting up.

"You are with me, Professor Snape, in your room, in my quarters."

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry? What were you dreaming?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head in the negative. It was the first time he had ever told Severus no about something.

"It will help you to talk about these things child. If you do want to talk now, that is fine, but we will have to talk about it sometime," Severus responded.

Harry looked at Severus, and again shook his head no reaching over to grab Snuffles.

"I know it is difficult Harry, believe me I know it is hard to talk about things we wish to forget, but we will have to talk about it. Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head no.

"Would you like for me to stay for a bit? Do you think you could sleep then?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. I will stay until you go back to sleep." Severus transfigured Harry's desk chair into a recliner and summoned it to the side of Harry's bed. He then tucked Harry back under the covers and rubbed small circles in the boy's back before sitting down in the chair.

Harry was laying on his side facing Severus' chair, and after several minutes he drifted off to sleep as did Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus woke before Harry, his neck a bit stiff from sleeping in the chair. He made his way to the sitting area and asked Slinky to go ahead and prepare their breakfast. Severus was planning out their day. He had told Harry they would brew potions, and today was as good a day as any. He also planned on taking Harry to the quidditch pitch and teaching him how to fly, and at some point Harry would have to begin reading the first chapter of a different text.<p>

About a half hour after Severus Harry woke, and entered into the sitting room.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry yawned, "Good morning sir."

_There is that insufferable sir again! I will confirm with Harry what I believed him to mean last night, and after I talk to the old man and the guardianship is permanent, I will do something about all this ridiculous sirring!_

"Slinky has breakfast ready for us, and I thought after we eat you could assist me in the Potions Lab with some brewing if you would like?"

That woke Harry up. "Yes sir. I would like that very much!"

Severus and Harry ate breakfast, and it was during breakfast that Harry appeased Severus' belief about the guardianship issue. He would speak with Albus while Harry read his text book this afternoon and sign the documents.

Once breakfast was finished, Severus and Harry headed to the lab. Severus needed to begin brewing the wolfsbane potion for Lupin as well as some calming draughts for the infirmary and his private stores.

Severus showed Harry the stores and handed him several ingredients. He instructed him to take the ingredients to the table, where Severus had Harry's new caldron and stirrer set up on the table. He took the liberty of doing that yesterday while Harry was with Hagrid.

Severus was going to allow the wolfsbane potion to be brewed in Harry's caldron under his close, watchful eye, while he had many caldrons of the calming draught brewing at once on the table beside Harry. He did not want to chance having the ingredients mixed, so he had them set up on different tables which were positioned side by side.

Severus provided Harry with a sheet of parchment which showed how each ingredient was to be prepared and instructed Harry to only prepare the ingredients and place them on the table in the order they are to be added to the potion.

Harry set to work with his task while Severus began brewing the calming draughts. He had six cauldrons brewing at once. When Severus reached a point he could check on Harry, Harry was chopping the last ingredient needed for the wolfsbane.

Severus observed Harry's work and much to his satisfaction, Harry had done as he asked only making one mistake, placing two of the ingredients in reverse order.

"Well done Mr. Potter, but there are two ingredients you have out of order. I want you to review the list until you find your mistake."

Harry had the monkshood and Cyprus root out of order. Once he corrected his mistake Snape nodded sharply. Before allowing Harry to begin with combining the ingredients, he stirred each caldron of the calming draughts. The last step before they were to simmer for three quarters of an hour.

Harry and Severus worked amicably together. Severus giving instruction when needed, but largely allowing Harry to mix the ingredients on his own, noted that Harry did not have any problems with the potion except for minor corrections here and there. Once all the ingredients were added, Severus made Harry show him the motions of counter clockwise, clock wise, and figure eight stirring patterns before he allowed him to stir the wolfsbane.

Severus had two sandglasses. One was for five minutes, it had blue sand, the other for ten with yellow sand. After the final ingredient, monkshood, the primary ingredient in the wolfsbane was added, Harry stirred the potion in a figure eight pattern ten times. The potion would now have to simmer for forty-eight hours.

While waiting on the calming draughts to finish Severus thought this to be a good time to discuss Harry's nightmares.

"Well done Harry. That was a very advanced potion, one that is not even taught here at Hogwarts and you made very few mistakes. Well done indeed," even though Harry would have not completed the potion successfully on his own, he did a remarkable job and showed a very strong aptitude for brewing if he maintained this focus. Only time would tell.

"Thank you sir. I liked brewing it, what is it used for?"

Severus had not even thought of this question, but immediately slipped into his teaching mode.

"This Mr. Potter is the wolfsbane potion. In our world there exists werewolves, and true to the muggle tales werewolves transform every full moon. This potion, when taken by a werewolf allows the person to maintain control of their form, so they do not attack anyone while they are in their werewolf state. The bite of a werewolf, if it is not fatal to its victim, infects him or her with its illness, causing the victim to become a werewolf," Severus explained. Then he thought to curb further questions, "I like to keep this in stock in the event it is needed. As you now know it takes forty-eight hours to simmer, so it cannot be created quickly enough if it is needed immediately."

Harry nodded in understanding and asked, "When a werewolf changes to wolf form from human form is it painful?"

"Quite Mr. Potter, although I cannot tell you from experience, only what has been documented," Severus said.

"Does this potion make the transformation less painful?"

"To a certain degree, but largely the purpose of this potion is to allow the wolf to be able to maintain its sense of reason so he does not attack innocents," responded Severus.

"Sir, is there anyway the potion can be altered to help with the pain?"

"Hmmm, I have never considered attempting to alter the potion in that manner. Perhaps that is something you can research in your free time and come to me with your theories hmm?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well Harry, now I would like to talk to you about your nightmares. No, don't look at me like that, I told you we would have to talk about them. You have had them twice, and I believe they revolve around the same topic. Would you like to begin or should I ask you questions about them?" Severus said.

Harry accepting that he would inevitably have to talk to Severus about them began, "Well sir, they are about my uncle. Specifically the last time he… punished me before you found me. It was the worst punishment I had ever received all because I didn't have his clothes ironed before an important meeting. Funny thing is I wasn't allowed in the house. I was told to stay outside all day since everyone was away for the day. I'm not sure how I was supposed to get it done," Harry paused.

Severus seethed, _They set the child up for failure and punished him for something he could not have possibly completed. If he would have been inside, which the doors were probably locked, he would have been punished for disobedience. The child would have been beaten either way._

_Maybe, just maybe, I could put the whale of a man in a cell with Bellatrix, just for a few hours, that is all she would need. Yes, that idea has potential!_

Harry continued, "Last night, in the dream while he was whipping me I broke a rule during punishment. I cried out. I begged him to stop, told him I would be good. He laughed, and he mocked me. I kept wishing you would come and get me but you never came. That's when I stopped crying out because I knew there was no hope. I know it's silly because I am here with you now, but I can't make the dreams go away."

With Harry still seated on the stool, Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to meet his gaze, "No Harry, it's not silly. You have a difficult past you have to overcome. The more you talk about it, the easier it will be. You will never forget it, the memories will always be there, but the only way to conquer the past is to face it. The best way to face it is to talk about it. You did well talking about your nightmares. I suspect there will be more before there are less, but it is important that you share them with me. I will help you through them."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now how about we bottle the calming draught, and I take you to the quidditch pitch after lunch and we try out that new broom of yours?"

* * *

><p>It had been years since Severus had last flown a broom for fun, since his days as a student. Sure he had filled in for Madam Hooch when needed to referee a quidditch match, but that had been rare. Perhaps a half dozen times in the past ten years. Severus enjoyed flying; however, he resigned himself to the fact many years ago that he did not deserve to do anything that brought him joy, but now he had an excuse. He had Harry.<p>

After lunch Severus directed Harry to retrieve his broom and meet him in the sitting area, and he too was going to get his broom.

Severus returned to the living room to a very excited Harry Potter.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Sir! You have a Nimbus 2000 too!"

Severus twitched his lips upwards, "Of course I do. How am I going to teach you to fly if I am unaware of the capabilities of your broom."

Harry smiled and nodded. It made sense to him, but he secretly thought Severus wanted the broom because it would be fun to have, and if the truth were known, Harry would be right.

The two traveled the halls of Hogwarts with brooms held at their shoulders, unknowingly being watched by a certain tabby. Severus was explaining the basics of flying to Harry, and Harry was absorbing the information like a sponge.

Once the two made it to the quidditch pitch, Severus had Harry face him and place his broom on the ground to his right side. Severus explained to Harry to command his broom up while placing his right hand over the broom, and reminded him of the intent behind his command. Severus went first and simply said up.

The broom flew immediately from the ground to his hand. Harry did exactly as Severus, and without hesitation, upon the command of up, Harry's broom practically leapt from the ground to his hand.

Severus nodded and demonstrated to Harry how to mount his broom.

The two were so focused on what was going on between themselves, neither of them noticed the old man and his animagus friend take a seat in the stands. Granted the elder witch and wizard did take a seat in the shadows on the far side of the quidditch pitch as to not draw unnecessary attention to themselves.

Once Harry mounted his broom Severus wanted him to kick off the ground first in the event he fell he would be in a better position to react. What Severus did not take into account was Harry's unknown natural ability to fly. Severus said, "Alright Harry, all you have to do is kick off the ground and remember intent. Your broom will fly at your direction and will. If you have any problems I will be here, and if everything goes well I will be right behind you."

With those final words of instruction, Harry kicked off from the ground, and the sensation of flying on the broom was as remarkable as flying on Buckbeak, only he was in total control. Harry was flying straight up at a ninety degree angle climbing higher and higher, he was above the quidditch pitch, higher than the castle; he was practically in the clouds.

Harry felt at home on the broom, and the speed of the broom was incredible. He reached a point where he was no longer climbing in altitude, and decided he would go back down to Severus, and Harry flew down in the same manner he flew up, at a ninety degree angle. As Harry was descending to the ground the castle and the quidditch pitch were coming back into focus. He could see Severus standing on the pitch. Harry thought that was odd, he figured Severus would have followed after him. _Hmm that's funny. Why does the professor's hair look like that?_

As Harry was nearing the ground he pulled out of the vertical descent and was now paralleling the ground. If he wanted to at this point he could touch the ground with his feet. Grinning madly he came to a stop in front of Severus.

* * *

><p>"Alright Harry, all you have to do is kick off the ground and remember intent. Your broom will fly at your direction and will. If you have any problems I will be here, and if everything goes well I will be right behind you," Severus said.<p>

Harry then kicked off the ground.

At first Severus was proud. There hadn't been anything the child could not do so long as he paid attention and followed instructions. He understood, and could feel his magic, better than any other student would be able to his age.

But the proud feeling was immediately replaced with the distinct feeling of _Oh shit!_ and a side of _bloody hell!_ Severus watched Harry ascend into the clouds out of his line of vision in a vertical position. There was no angle; just straight up.

Severus' mind began racing. _What the hell was I thinking? I didn't give him clear instructions. He is going to fall off the broom._

_How is he holding on? The broom is clearly out of control. I didn't even check it for jinxes! What's the use in being a paranoid spy and ex-Death Eater if I can't even remember to use it to my advantage? One fun outing with the boy and Poof! my common sense is gone!_

_Severus! _

_What Snape? Now is not the time. The child's broom is out of control and I can't even see him any more!_

_Severus! Did you ever think the boy is in complete control of his broom?_

_Snape just when I thought you couldn't be any more thick… What child, hell what person has that ability their first time on a broom? _

Looking upwards, Severus saw Harry descending to the pitch again in a vertical position. Unconsciously, he moved both hands to his head.

_He is going to DIE! How am I supposed to explain to the Headmaster that Potter crashed head first onto the quidditch pitch?_

_Pardon me Albus, but we are in need of a clean up on aisle 4. There seems to have been a spill, but don't worry there is a broom already there for the cleaning crew._

_Or _

_Excuse me Headmaster, but we are in need of a Potter Removal Team. He is scattered in small pieces across the quidditch pitch. But no worries, there is plenty of time to clean the mess up before the start of term so it will not hinder the quidditch schedule._

Just before Harry would have struck the ground he pulled out of the dive with ease, and was now flying parallel to the ground, as he coasted over to Severus smiling ear to ear.

Unsure of when he removed his hands from his head. Severus ran over to Harry and plucked him off the broom kneeling in front of him. He started with the top of his head patting him all the way down to his feet as if to make sure he was still whole. After being completely satisfied that the boy wasn't missing any limbs and everything still worked alright, Severus gathered him into a firm embrace.

* * *

><p>Albus and Minerva had taken their seats in the stands taking a much needed break from all of the pre-term hustle and bustle. They took their seats on the far side of the pitch so not as to distract their boys. They watched as Severus and Harry walked onto the pitch, as Severus showed Harry how to command his broom up, as Severus showed him how to mount his broom, and finally as Severus instructed Harry to kick off.<p>

As Harry started soaring up Minerva gasped, Dumbledore giggled like a little school boy, but removed his wand…just in case. After they lost sight of Harry, they turned their focus to Severus. He was pacing madly as if he had gone mental. It appeared he was talking to himself. Then Severus froze and grabbed his hair with his hands. Albus and Minerva looked up and saw Harry descending. Albus stood, Minerva lost her breath again, but then Harry pulled out of the dive and coasted over to Severus, leaving Dumbledore chuckling once again. Severus' hair was disheveled after removing his hands. It was most unSnape like.

Both watched as Severus lifted Harry off the broom, knelt down in front of Harry, checked top to bottom, and abruptly brought him into a hug. But what happened after that was down right hilarious to the couple. Although they could not hear the conversation, the body language spoke for itself.

Severus was having one of his famous Snape rants. The first of many Albus was sure Harry would experience in his lifetime. First, Severus began pacing. They could see his mouth moving. He then paused and pointed straight up. He then threw both his hands in the air again while pacing. Poor Harry was just nodding and hanging his head. Albus could only imagine the 'yes sirs' and 'I'm sorry sirs' were flowing freely from Harry's mouth.

Severus then paused again, and pointed straight up and then immediately pointed down, his mouth still moving, and Harry's head still nodding. Severus clearly expressing his sentiments on the danger of the stunt that Harry unintentionally performed. Severus continued pacing throwing both hands out to the side, and paced back and forth some more.

He pointed up in the air, and then down again, put his hands on his hips, grabbed his head in the same manner he did upon Harry's descent. Harry pointed up at Severus, and Severus reached up and smoothed his hair down back into place. Then finally, he pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head, indicating to all who knew Snape, the rant was over.

Albus and Minerva were almost having to hold each other up from laughing so hard. "Minnie, I believe our boy just had his first panic attack as a parent."

"Hmmm, I believe it may be his second Albus, I had a conversation with our game keeper yesterday, and Severus had threatened something to the effect using him as potion ingredients in a new potion. Apparently, Harry took a ride on Buckbeak yesterday, and Severus exited the castle at a most inopportune time."

Both erupted into laughter again. As they began making their way off the pitch, they looked up and saw Severus and Harry flying around the pitch tossing a quaffle. Both of the young men were clearly enjoying themselves, laughing freely, and for the moment forgetting the past that plagued their dreams.

"They look so happy Albus."

Albus looked at the young wizards flying about the pitch, "Indeed they do my dear. Moments like this have been a rarity for both of them. My only hope is that many more lie in their future."

Albus held out his arm in offering to Minerva in which she accepted, and they walked back to the castle together, speaking fondly of what they had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry stayed out on the pitch for a couple of hours enjoying their time together. They walked back to the dungeons discussing their day, and Severus reiterating specific points of safety while flying to Harry.<p>

Once back in the dungeons, Severus summoned Slinky to bring Harry a small snack before dinner, and left him with his transfiguration text and instructed him to read the first chapter.

Severus then made his way to the spiral stair case.

He knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, and Severus did.

"Severus, how are you doing my boy? What brings you to my office this evening?"

"I'm doing well Headmaster. I am here about Harry."

"Harry? Severus."

"Yes Albus, Harry. If I am going to be his guardian it is only appropriate that I call him by his given name," Severus snapped.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, Severus, of course. I take it you had a discussion with Harry and all is well?"

"Yes, I am here to sign the necessary paperwork to make Harry my ward officially."

Dumbledore, having a distinct feeling this conversation would be happening soon, just lifted a set of papers up and slid them to the front of his desk towards Severus. "I believe you will find everything in order. I took the liberty to have everything signed, including the Dursleys signatures."

Severus raised his eyebrows in question at Albus. "Albus, you have officially gone around the bend! That is an adoption, not guardianship!"

"Ahh right you are my boy, but am I mistaken in the fact that you wanted Harry? Guardianship will still allow the Dursleys access to the child," Dumbledore said.

Severus thought about it for a moment. The headmaster had a point, and Harry did not object to having a permanent home with him, in fact when he cleared the matter up with the boy over breakfast he was more than excited he would never be forced to see the Dursleys again. Severus never even contemplated the fact the Dursleys could potentially seek custody of the child if he had not been adopted.

"No Albus, I do not object to this, but I did not ask him if he wanted to be adopted, but truthfully, I'm not sure if he knows the difference."

"Very well, if there are any objections on Harry's behalf I still have in my possession the appropriate documents for guardianship. You may take them with you as well if there is a problem with the adoption papers," Dumbledore stated.

"Did the Dursleys sign the papers over willingly?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well Severus, I must admit I can be a bit persuasive when I need to be. At first they did not wish to sign, but before I left they were more than…willing."

_Falshback of yesterday_

_Dumbledore traveled to Number Four accompanied by none other than Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore was dressed in his finest blue robes accented with a crescent moon pattern with matching hat, and Minerva in her usual black robes._

_They reached the door of number four and were greeted by a very unhappy and tired Petunia Dursley. _

"_What do you freaks want? Haven't you done enough?" Petunia spat out._

"_Ahhh Petunia, it's nice to see you as well. Mmay we come in?" Dumbledore replied._

_Petunia, knowing it wasn't really a request, granted the two entrance and they found an even more disgruntled looking Vernon sitting in the living area stuffing his face. For some reason the man couldn't seem to find a moment in the day when he wasn't hungry._

"_What the bloody hell do you want now?" _

_Minerva replied, "We simply want you to sign over custody of Harry to Severus Snape, the esteemed gentleman who I believe gave you that shiner Mr. Dursley."_

"_Will you remove this…this…nonsense if we agree to sign?" Petunia asked._

_Albus spoke next, "I am afraid I cannot do that." Albus then summoned their bank statements, and shook his head. "But I see that you have invested Harry's money wisely. I am sure he will enjoy having it back along with what extra has been gained over the years."_

"_You can't do that. That's our retirement funds!" exclaimed Vernon._

_And with a flick of his wand, the papers now showed a zero balance in the accounts. He then turned the documents with the new figures, or rather figure over to the Dursleys._

"_I believe it would be in your best interest to sign the documents now before I become more… shall we say creative… than my colleagues. I used to be a patient man, but I am getting old and worn and with that my patience seem to have done the same Dursley. Please do not try an old man," Dumbledore responded. For dramatic effect, Dumbledore caused the pictures on the wall and the furniture to shake._

_Minerva began laughing to herself. Albus was in complete control of his magic and she new it, but seeing Petunia and Vernon scramble around to find a pen, she was unable to keep from smirking._

_The Dursleys signed the documents and everything became still once again. _

"_Fine! The papers are signed now get out and do NOT come back!" Vernon shouted._

_Dumbledore smiled, "Oh Mr. Dursley I have no intention of ever returning to this place unless it is warranted, and I assure you if it is necessary I WILL return." Dumbledore flicked his wand but said nothing and he and Minerva left Number Four hopefully for the last time._

"_Albus, what exactly did you do before you left?"_

"_Now Minnie, I can't tell you all my secrets. Let's just say it is a lesson for the greedy. After all I was the one who gave them Harry's funds. That responsibility lied with me. Besides, I couldn't allow you and Severus to have all the fun with them."_

_End of Flashback_

"I see," Severus said. "Well if Harry decides he wants the adoption I will return them; otherwise, I will bring the fill out the guardianship papers, and I assume you know someone at the Ministry that will keep this arrangement secret?"

"Of course my boy take them," Dumbledore said sliding the other documents across his desk, "and you are correct in your assumption."

Severus nodded sharply and turned to leave.

"And Severus, Harry is an extraordinary flyer is he not?"

Severus froze feeling himself flush, _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How much did the old man see? Can I not have a moment of privacy in this bloody castle! _Severus decided it was best not to answer and just kept walking out of the Headmaster's office slamming the door behind him. _Meddling old codger. _

But Severus couldn't deny he was grateful to the old man, for he never would have asked for the adoption. His pride had already taken a ride over the past few days.

* * *

><p>Severus returned to the dungeons to find him talking to Slinky about his flying expedition. He let the two talk for a bit longer and asked Slinky to prepare dinner for them.<p>

Severus and Harry sat down at the dinner table. Slinky had prepared a baked chicken dish with mixed vegetables, and of course there was a slice of chocolate cake for each of them.

As Harry and Severus were eating, Severus thought this would be a good time to explain to Harry the possibility of adoption versus guardianship and see what he preferred to do.

"Harry, as you know I just visited with the Headmaster, and he provided me with the guardianship paperwork," Severus said as he pulled the documents out of his robe and sat them on the table opposite him.

"That's great sir!"

"I have not signed them yet," Harry's face fell and Severus kicking himself for being an idiot for using such a poor choice of words quickly continued, "because there is another option available to you." Harry cocked his head to the side in question.

"Harry you can choose for me to be your legal guardian, which means that the Dursleys can potentially attempt to regain custody of you again in the future; however, just between you and me I do not believe that would ever occur. Or you could choose to be adopted, and any rights the Dursleys had to you will forever be renounced, meaning they will never have the opportunity to have a say in your future. In short, if I adopt you it's permanent, and legally you would be my s… my child," Severus said.

That last bit caught Harry's attention and he looked directly at Severus, "You mean you would want me? On purpose? I mean you would want to be able to call _me,_" Harry said pointing at his chest, "_your_ child?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Is that not what I just said?"

_No Severus, you admitted nothing of the sort._

_Shut Up Snape!_

Severus sighed, "Yes Harry, if you are willing, and I stress if it is what _you_ want, I would be more than happy to call you my child, but you do not have to make this decision now."

Severus inwardly groaned at the sappiness of the last comment, but Harry needed to hear it and it is actually what he felt.

The two continued to eat, both deep in thought but it was Harry who broke the silence.

"If I get adopted by you does that mean I have to change my name sir?"

"No Harry. Your mother and father gave you your name. They chose it just for you, and I do not expect you to change it. You are Harry James Potter, and that's who I wish to adopt."

"But I can change it if I want?"

Severus did not expect that question. He raised his eyebrow and cautiously answered, "Yes, it is not uncommon for a child who is adopted to take on their adopted parent's surname, but it is also not uncommon for a child to keep their given name either. The choice is yours."

The two ate in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"Sir, if you adopt me, what will change?" Harry asked.

Severus thought, well that is a fair question. "Harry we have already been over the rules you are to follow, and they will stay the same. If I adopt you, it will change nothing. I will still expect you to follow the same rules we have established, and you will still come to me with problems and questions. I will _not_ harm you, starve you, or lock you in a cupboard. You will _not _be a house elf. It will still be my job to take care of you and see to it that your needs are met. Does that answer your question Harry?" Severus asked with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

After that explanation, a look of relief could be seen in Harry's eyes. He had been afraid if he were to be adopted, the rules would change along with it, "Yes sir."

Harry and Severus both finished their meal and pulled the plate of chocolate cake to them.

Severus noticed Harry had stopped eating the cake and was pushing the last couple of bites around in the plate with his fork, obviously think about their conversation. "What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Sir I know that you said you wanted me, but…"

Severus cut him off, "but you still doubt the truth of my words."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry sir. I do trust you here," Harry said tapping his chest. He then pointed to his head, "but here, I still have questions. I sometimes still believe that I will wake up and you will have changed the rules on me or that this is just a trick, and I will be sent back to the Dursleys."

Severus sighed. Of course the child still had doubts. He wanted to be able to trust, and deep inside, Harry knew he could trust him; however, the human mind has the ability to make us doubt ourselves and rationalize both the past and present. Harry's doubts were valid. "Harry I know that you have been given little reason to trust, especially adults, in your life; however, I ask that you trust your heart, where you said you believed the sincerity of my words."

Severus moved his empty plates to the side and moved his chair directly beside Harry's so they were seated side by side. Severus moved the adoption papers right in front of Harry and himself and signed the papers. "Harry, I hope this will help to show you this is not a trick, and I truly do wish to adopt you."

Harry looked up at Severus and nodded his head. A slight smile crossed his face, but he made no move to take the quill and sign his name.

"This is what I would like for you to do Harry." Severus took the guardianship papers in one hand and the adoption papers in the other and handed both sets of papers to Harry.

"I want you to take both sets of documents with you, and when you decide what you would like to do you bring me that set of paperwork," Severus said extending the papers to Harry.

"Ok sir."

Harry nodded again, "I know it's a bit early sir, but do you mind if I shower and go to bed a bit early tonight?"

After all the flying Harry had done he was surly tired and he would be sore the next day. Severus would have to do something about the soreness in the muscles tonight. "Yes that is fine. You are excused, but I will be in to give you a potion so you will not be sore tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," and Harry got up from the table and with the documents and walked to his bedroom, carefully placing them in his school trunk with his text books.

After Harry showered and dressed in his pajamas, Severus brought the promised potion.

Harry gulped it down in one go, "I think while I am researching the wolfsbane, I will look into how to make these potions taste better," Harry said handing the vial back to Severus.

Severus' lips twitched, "You do that." Severus then tucked the covers in around Harry.

"Good night sir. Thank you for letting me brew and fly with you today. I had fun. I'm sorry I scared you."

Severus snorted at the last comment, "Just see that it doesn't happen again. Good night Harry."

Severus then headed to his room, and he thought he too would turn in early tonight. He couldn't keep his thoughts from wondering. He really hoped that Harry would choose to be adopted, and he was being honest with the child. He truly didn't mind either way. Harry could be a Snape or a Potter so long as he was his.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! This chapter was written quickly so if there are more errors than usual that is why. Don't yell at me too much.<strong>

**What will Harry choose?**

**Term will begin soon! Yes Quirrell will be here for those of you who have asked. **

**Draco will make an appearance soon, maybe in the next chapter if not, it will be the next. I have to admit, and some of you already know this, but I like the 'evil' part the Malfoy's play. They do it so well! I am still on the fence with Harry being in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I have had requests for both. Either way I hope the story continues to be enjoyable to everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19 To Hogsmeade with Remus

**Chapter 19**

**To Hosgmeade with Remus**

Harry woke early the next morning, but did not get up immediately. He replayed last night's conversation with the professor in his head over and over. Harry still had his insecurities even though he did not voice them. Harry was happy with the way things were right now. He liked being around his professor. Since he learned the new rules he did everything he could do to follow them and not make the professor angry, but as of right now, he didn't really have anything to lose, but if he agreed to the adoption, or even the guardianship, he was afraid the professor would get rid of him if he made too big of a mistake.

It hurt Harry enough to realize he wasn't wanted by the Dursleys, but he had expected that. They never even pretended to like him. They consistently reminded him of what a worthless waste of space he was and no matter what he did it was never right. He never had to worry about letting someone down while living with the Dursleys. Failure was expected.

However, it was different with his professor, he liked him, and he thought the professor liked him too. He did not want to do anything to let him down. Harry, just like his professor admitted, wanted to have what he had been denied all his life, and that was just to be accepted. Harry wanted to Severus to be his guardian, and even more he wanted him to be his adopted parent, but he didn't like the thought of losing him. Harry's internal struggle revolved around this:

Is it better to long for something you never had, or is it worth taking the risk of losing something you've always wanted?

Everything Harry had always wished for was within his grasp. He climbed out of bed and took the adoption papers from his trunk. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it completely, so guardianship was out of the question.

Harry studied the papers. He saw the Dursleys signatures relinquishing any custody rights to him. He saw Professors McGonagall's and Dumbledore's signatures as witnessing the relinquishment of rights as well as in recognition of Severus becoming his new permanent custodian and parent. _Geeze! Professor Dumbledore has a lot of names. _He saw his professor's signature, Severus Tobias Snape, accepting the role as a parent to one Harry James Potter. All that was missing was Harry's signature.

Harry played with the names in his head, Harry James Potter… Harry James Snape… Harry James Potter Snape…Harry James Potter-Snape…Harry James Snape Potter. Harry just couldn't make his mind up. If he ever wanted to talk to his mum about something it was this.

Would they be angry for allowing someone else to be his parent? Harry decided they would not. After all his mum told him the professor would come for him.

Would they be upset if he changed his last name? That, Harry wasn't sure about. His professor said he did not mind if he kept Potter, and he did not want to take anything away from his parents especially after learning the sacrifice they had made so that he could live. Since learning the true history of his parents past he had a new sense of pride about his last name. Harry would definitely keep his last name as Potter.

But the question still remained, _Do I really want to accept this gift when it can be so easily taken away?_ The more Harry thought about it he came to the realization of this.

If I accept this, and it is taken away from me, I am right back where I started. But if I do not accept this then I will never know what I could have had.

It was decided Harry would choose to be adopted. He had enough unknowns in his life, and this is one he did not have to add to the list. It was worth the risk…but what to do about the name?

* * *

><p>Harry changed from his pajamas and entered into the sitting room where he found Severus reading the Daily Prophet. Severus looked to Harry's hands and saw no papers, he was a bit disappointed, but no one would have known it as his expression gave away nothing of the sort.<p>

"Good morning Harry. I trust you slept well."

"Good morning sir, and yes thank you." Harry responded.

"Harry I will be brewing again today, and before you ask you have a couple of options. You may either stay here with me, or Professor Lupin flooed this morning to ask if you would like to accompany him to Hogsmeade after breakfast," Severus said.

Harry thought about it. He like the sense of familiarity he had around Remus, and he could hear stories about his dad, and maybe he could even ask him about the adoption. He would know if his parents would get upset about changing his name, but on the other hand he wanted to stay with his professor. What to do?

Harry decided it would be best to go with Remus so he could talk about his parents, and if he felt comfortable enough the adoption, but what is Hogsmede.

Severus explained what and where Hogsmeade was, and assured Harry he was in no danger with Lupin and no harm would come to him while in Lupin's care. Severus also provided Harry with pocket money for his trip.

After breakfast Severus walked with Harry down to the library to Lupin.

"Good morning Severus, Harry," Lupin greeted.

"Good morning Remus," Harry replied

"Lupin," was all Severus said.

"So Harry I see that you are going to accompany me to Hogsmeade this morning. I do appreciate the company, and Severus thank you for allowing Harry to join me."

Severus inclined his head sharply. "Harry will need to be back by dinner time. If anything should happen you are to send a patronus to me immediately with your location. Harry does not always ask for something to eat if he is hungry," Severus then eyed Harry, "but he is clear that he is to do so now; however, in the excitement of a new place you may have to ask. Do not forget Lupin. Furthermore, he has become accustomed to eating lunch at eleven and usually a snack before and after lunch. People will stare Lupin. It is your responsibility to keep the media away as I do not wish for my s…Harry's picture to be on the front page of the daily prophet. Keep up Lupin. If you are unable to adhere to such simple guidelines, Harry will never be left in your care again. Am I clear?"

Remus was smiling a sneaky, sly smile. He caught Severus' almost slip of the tongue, and he found it quite amusing the similarities between the dark Potions Master, and one red headed mother of seven. He liked it, and he liked the fact that Severus Tobias Snape had taken to Harry Potter in a fatherly manner. Harry would be well protected between the two of them. Perhaps he should speak to Dumbledore about Severus having permanent guardianship Harry. "Of course Severus, I will take perfectly good care of Harry, and should Harry need you for any reason while we are out, I will summon you with a patronus."

"Very well. Harry I will see you at dinner time, we will eat in our quarters," Severus said.

"Yes sir."

"And should you need me for any reason at all you let Lupin know immediately."

"Yes sir."

"And do not forget to eat lunch, a healthy lunch, not one full of sugar."

"Yes sir."

"And if you wish to come back to our quarters before dinner time, you are free to do so. I will be brewing there the remainder of the day."

"Yes sir."

"And…" Remus cut Severus off.

"Severus, I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of Harry's needs, but perhaps you should join us in Hogsmeade since you are a bit worried," Remus finished with a slight chuckle.

Severus looked at Remus with his best Snape glare, "I assure you Lupin, I have no desire to join _you_ anywhere, but as Harry is my responsibility I am obligated to make sure he knows whatever I deem essential for his wellbeing before allowing him to leave my presence. Now if you will excuse me I will be heading back to the dungeons." Severus then turned to Harry one last time prior to leaving. "Harry is there anything else you require before you leave the castle?"

"No sir. Thank you for letting me go with Remus."

Severus grumbled out a 'your welcome' and left for the dungeons. It never occurred to Severus that Harry would possibly want to discuss the adoption with Remus. In fact, Severus tried to convince himself that he was not upset that Harry had chosen Remus over him. Severus couldn't help but think that he had scared Harry off with the conversation about the adoption last night. He kicked himself for not just signing the guardianship papers first and approaching the adoption at a later date.

* * *

><p>Remus and Harry made their way into Hogsmeade. Remus did not have anything in particular to do, he really just wanted to spend some time with Harry. The only place he had to stop was Gladrags Wizardwear to acquire new robes on Dumbledore's orders. Other than that, the day belonged to him and Harry.<p>

Remus figured he would get the boring stuff out of the way, so he and Harry went to the wizardwear shop first. Remus was sized and ordered five new sets of robes. Remus was forever grateful for Dumbledore. He had always treated Remus as any other and not as a dark creature.

After leaving Gladrags Remus thought it would be best to venture into the sweet shop, Honeydukes, so that he and Harry would have something to snack on all day. Harry selected a variety of sweets ranging from chocolate frogs to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to Liquorice wands and sugar quills. He even got some lemon drops for Professor Dumbledore upon Remus' suggestion.

Remus and Harry continued to walk around Hogsmeade. Harry was looking and learning of the different shops and talking while amicably with Remus.

"So Harry, what did you do yesterday?" Remus asked.

"Well yesterday I had my first brewing session with Professor Snape and then we went flying on the quidditch pitch. It was brilliant, but I think I may have frightened him," Harry responded.

Remus laughed, "And what makes you think you frightened Professor Snape?"

"Well sir, I mean Remus, when he told me to kick off the ground I did, but I flew straight up above even the castle, and dove straight down. I believe it was called the wronski feint, I read about it in a quidditch book while I was in the infirmary. My professor told me that flying was about intent, and that's what I intended to do and it happened."

Remus nodded looking a bit perplexed that any child at Harry's age could perform such a stunt, and Harry continued, "Well then after I came out of the dive and had my feet on the ground, Professor Snape snatched me off the broom and began yelling about how dangerous that was, and that I am never to do anything like that again, and if I do if the stunt does not kill me he would. I laughed at that point because his hair was a mess from his hands being in it. I pointed that out, he fixed his hair then told me he was at fault too because he did not give me clear instructions before I took flight."

Remus was laughing softly at Harry's story, "It sounds like you are a natural flyer Harry, just like your father. He was a seeker for the quidditch team when he attended Hogwarts."

"I didn't know that. Did you know my mum too?" Harry asked.

"I did Harry, she was an exceptionally bright witch, and had beautiful emerald eyes, very much like yours Harry, maybe even exactly like yours. She was an uncommonly kind individual and had a gift for charms and a love for potions in school," Remus said.

Harry smiled, "I like potions too. I helped Professor Snape with one yesterday. He said it was difficult and it wasn't even taught at Hogwarts. He allowed me to prepare the ingredients and stir the potion. I would have made a few mistakes but he said for my first potion I did well."

Genuinely curious Remus asked, "Do you remember which one it was?"

"Wolfsbane," Harry said nonchalantly.

Remus almost choked on the lemon drop he had in his mouth. He was coughing trying to dislodge it, and finally he regained control of himself.

"Remus, are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes Harry, I am fine, and I must say it is remarkable that you did well with such a complex potion. Did Professor Snape explain to you why he was brewing it?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry said, and Remus paled.

"And you are ok with that Harry, it doesn't bother you?"

Harry looked confused, " Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

"Well werewolves are considered dark creatures."

"Yes, but Professor Snape says the wolfsbane allows the werewolf to keep his mind in his wolf form to prevent him from hurting innocents. I think it's an excellent idea Professor Snape brews it in case someone needs it," Harry explained.

Remus finally realized Severus had not told Harry he was a werewolf, "Yes, it is an excellent idea indeed."

"Remus, could you tell me more about my parents?"

Grateful for the change in topic, "Of course, James was quite the prankster when he was in school…" Remus began and he and Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

* * *

><p>Remus ordered for both he and Harry and after the food arrived, Remus was just finishing up a story about one of James' famous pranks, "… and it flooded the boy's dorm. Professor McGonagall was so angry with us that she gave us detention for two weeks."<p>

Both Remus and Harry were laughing. Harry was feeling extremely comfortable around Remus. Remus knew his parents very well, and his thoughts went back to the adoption papers, causing his laughter to cease and an expression of deep thought crossed his face.

Remus noticing this, "What's on your mind Harry?"

"Well, I was wondering, since you knew my parents so well if I could ask you a question."

"You may ask me anything you like," Remus kindly responded.

Harry hesitantly began, not knowing exactly where to start he began with the adoption papers since guardianship was out of the question.

"Last night Professor Snape presented me with these," Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out the adoption papers, handing them over to Remus.

Remus studied the papers carefully, observing each of the signatures, noting to himself this was most likely Dumbledore's idea, and his lips formed into a forlorn smile. He knew he could never be Harry's guardian but it did not keep him from wishing it could be possible, but since he couldn't Severus would make a fine parent to Harry.

"And I wondered if my real mum and dad would be upset if I wanted Professor Snape to be my, well I guess he would sort of be my dad. Not my real dad, I mean James is my real dad, and…"

Remus cut him off seeing what the struggle was, "Harry, yes if you want the adoption Severus would in every sense of the word would be your father in all but blood. And no Harry," Remus continued placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder meeting his gaze, "your parents would not be upset. They would be very happy for you. I assure you that if this is what will make you happy, this is what they would have wanted for you and they would not be angry. Has Professor Snape talked to you about this Harry?"

Harry visibly relaxed at Remus' answer then responded, "Yes, we talked about things more than once. He explained everything to me," Harry said.

"Everything?" Remus asked. He seriously doubted Severus explained _everything_.

"Yes, he told me not to talk about it with anyone though. I get the feeling it could be dangerous for him if anyone knew what he told me."

Remus thought, _I guess he did tell Harry everything. If he handled that well, maybe he could handle my little issue as well. But that's for a later time._ "You are correct Harry. It is best that you keep that information to yourself."

"I have another question," Harry said.

"Well go on. Let's hear it," Remus coaxed gently.

"I was wondering if you thought mum and dad would be upset if I changed my name, well not exactly changed it, more like add to it. I don't want to dishonor my parents by getting rid of any part of my name. I have had a few thoughts, and I wanted to show you what I thought." Harry being prepared for this conversation pulled out a small piece of parchment and a muggle pen left in his room by Minerva, and scratched out what he thought he may want his name to be.

Remus smiled, "Harry I believe that is perfect. You are such a thoughtful young man. I can say with certainty that your parents would be proud of you." Harry beamed and Remus ruffled his raven hair. The two finished lunch and left the Three Broomsticks to wander around Hogsmeade some more.

* * *

><p>Remus told Harry about Zonko's Joke shop, and Harry decided he definitely wanted to go there. Maybe there was something he could possibly use to prank his professor.<p>

Just as they were about to enter into the joke shop Remus heard, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Remus Lupin, and who is this you have with you?"

Remus did not attract attention like Severus did. His stature was not as intimidating and demanding as Severus'. He and Harry had been virtually unnoticed in Hogsmede until now. "Lucius," Remus inclined his head never taking his eyes off Malfoy and placing a protective hand on Harry's shoulder, "this is Harry Potter."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Really," and moved his cane towards Harry's forehead, but before his cane could reach Harry, Remus grabbed it feeling the need to protect his pup and growled, "I suggest you do not touch Harry with that. You should know it isn't proper to touch anyone without their permission Malfoy."

Lucius maintaining his composure and not wanting to cause a scene, "Of course Lupin."

Remus still eyeing Malfoy said, "Harry why don't you go on inside and I will meet you in there momentarily."

Harry did as he was told, leaving Remus behind with Malfoy. Harry entered into the Joke Shop and was in awe at all the tricks and gags. He was then approached by a blond haired boy just slightly bigger than himself.

"Hello, I see my father is outside talking with yours. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and Mr. Lupin isn't my father. He was a friend of my father's."

"Well let's see it then," Draco said as if Harry should know what he was talking about. He did not get a friendly feeling with Draco as he did with Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your scar. If you are Harry Potter, which I doubt you are, you will have that famous scar on your forehead, so go on, let's see it," Draco demanded.

Harry hadn't been talked to in such a demeaning manner since he left the Dursleys, and he quite liked that, and he would be damned if he went back to that way of life willingly!

Draco seeing that Harry was not going to move the fringe from his head began reaching towards Harry's forehead with his right hand, Harry backed up to prevent Draco from touching him. If Remus wouldn't let the older Malfoy touch him, he certainly wasn't going to let the mini-Malfoy touch him!

Then remembering Remus' words "It isn't proper to touch someone without their permission."

Draco looked affronted at the correction, "I did ask."

"No you demanded I show you something that is personal and does not concern you. When you did not get your way you acted inappropriately. You were rude." Harry was pleased at his statement to Draco. He thought he sounded like his professor.

Draco was now positive this boy was not Harry Potter. He was certain the real Harry Potter would flaunt his scar and demand attention for his hero status. After all, that's what he would have done. "Whatever you say. How old are you?"

"Eleven, and you?"

Draco smirked, he had him, "The same. I'll find out who you really are when we start Hogwarts. Then I'll tell everyone what an imposter you are. Everyone will hate you before we even make it off the train. No one tells a Malfoy no and gets away with it."

No Harry did not like Draco at all, "It seems I just did, and if you were more polite like Ron Weasley, I would have shown you what you so rudely demanded."

"A weasel! You have the audacity to compare me with one of those penniless, muggle loving, blood traitors. Some wizards are better than others and you will learn…"

Harry cut Draco off, "And I have learned to tell them apart myself, thank you."

Draco turned red with anger, "You are definitely not Potter. He would not talk about a Weasley in the presence of a Malfoy," Draco finished bringing his small stature to full height pushing out his chest proudly.

As Draco finished his sentence, Remus and the senior Malfoy walked into the joke shop, Remus made his way over to Harry and Lucius called for Draco.

As Draco began walking away Harry said, "Hey Malfoy," Draco turned to Harry and Harry lifted his fringe revealing his scar. Draco's eyes went wide, "Guess you were wrong. I guess a Potter would," Harry finished.

Draco turned on his heel and he and his father left the joke shop.

"What was that all about Harry?"

"Nothing, nothing really. Malfoy was just teaching me a bit about the different kinds of wizards in the wizarding world," Harry answered.

Harry searched the joke shop with Remus and found the perfect joke to play on Professor Snape. Remus and Harry both agreed that Dumbledore and McGonagall would need to witness this prank. Satisfied the two left the shop.

* * *

><p>Back in the dungeons Severus was a bit relieved and hurt at the same time. He was grateful he had not received a patronus, meaning nothing major had went wrong, but he was still a little hurt that Harry was spending the day with Remus and not him. He felt Harry was trying to escape him to avoid further conversation about the adoption.<p>

Severus, bottling the Dragon Pox antidote, found his mind wandering,

_What is wrong with you? Since when are you jealous of that bloody wolf? This is beyond ridiculous, but why wouldn't the boy want to go with that sodding beast. After all he could tell him stories of his parents, and he is much more relaxed than I could ever be. What was I thinking? This was such a bad idea._

_Severus!_

_What Snape!_

_For all that you are I never thought I would see the day I would have to call you a coward!_

_Snarky…Yes._

_Insulting…Sure._

_Bitter…Certainly._

_Ill tempered…Daily._

_Dark and Sexy…Hell yeah!_

_But a coward…I never thought I see the day. Stop analyzing the one decision the boy made and look at totality of everything that has occurred since he has arrived. This is and was not a bad idea, now pull your head out of your arse before he arrives back for dinner!_

_Snape!_

_Yes…_

_Thank you._

_Really?_

_Yes, now SHUT UP!_

* * *

><p>Apparently the senior Malfoy let it leak to the press that Harry Potter was in Hogsmeade. Remus and Harry were approached by a journalist, a male with a slender figure, wearing a camera, and parchment and a quill were floating behind him. This particular journalist approached Remus and Harry and ask for an interview.<p>

Remus politely declined; however, the journalist was not taking no for an answer quite so easily. As Harry and Remus were walking away, said journalist in all his infinite wisdom and underestimation of Remus, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder while Harry's back was to him.

Harry flinched, and immediately the wolf in Remus surfaced, and gone was the nice man who politely declined an interview moments ago.

Remus spun on his heel the moment he noticed Harry flinch with his wand in hand. Immediately, he incendioed the parchment and quill, the camera which hung from his neck melted, and Remus had him pinned against the side of a business, (luckily it was in an alley way where no one witnessed this), with his wand at his throat and growled in the man's ear so only he could hear him, or so he thought "Never touch my pup again. Do. You. Understand?"

The poor journalist at this point who had wet himself was only able to nod in the affirmative. "When I release you, you will leave Hogsmeade and you will not let it slip to anyone that Harry Potter is here…Will you?"

The journalist shook his head no indicating that he would not let anything slip.

"Very good," Remus said regaining his usual calm and kind personality, "I am glad we have reached an agreement. I bid you a good day sir. Come along Harry."

Remus left the journalist looking extremely confused at the distinct change in Remus' personality. He looked down at the ashes of the parchement which had his days work on it, and he no longer had his favorite quill. He lifted up the camera which was no more than a piece of melted plastic hanging to a string at this point. The journalist shook his head walking to the public floo muttering to himself, "I did not sign up for this."

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus wandered around Hogsmeade for a while longer, and Harry suggested they return to the castle to give Professor Dumbledore the lemon drops they had purchased for him before he was to have dinner with Severus.<p>

Remus and Harry made it to the Gargoyle where Remus said fizzing whizbees, and the spiral stair case opened to them.

Remus knocked on the door.

"Enter," they heard from the other side.

Remus and Harry entered into the Headmaster's office.

"Remus, Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry walked over to the desk where the Headmaster was seated, "We brought you some lemon drops sir. Remus said you liked them."

"Oh yes, I am afraid that Remus is right. One can never have too many lemon drops," Dumbledore responded. "Did you retrieve what you needed from Hogsmeade Remus?"

"I did, and thank you again Headmaster."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "So, Harry, Professor Snape says he has spoken with you about possible future living arrangements." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore being the meddling old man his is pressed on, "And what are your thoughts on that my dear boy?"

Harry looked to Remus who nodded encouragingly, "Well sir, I was thinking I would like for Professor Snape to adopt me."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and he clasped his hands together, "That is most excellent news Harry!"

Harry smiled at Dumbledore's reaction. Remus spoke next, "Would you like to show the Headmaster your idea. He too knew both of your parents very well, and you would then have two opinions on the matter."

Harry nodded and reached into his robes and pulled out the small piece of parchment he had written on at the Three Broomsticks and handed it over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the parchment and studied it, and then picked up a quill. He made a move towards the parchment but before writing on it he looked at Harry and asked, "May I?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

Dumbledore made a small adjustment to the name, and pushed the parchment back over to Harry, "What do you think?"

Harry was smiling ear to ear. "I like it very much sir." Harry then scrunched his face up and before he could ask anything Dumbledore spoke, "Harry you have no need to worry. Professor Snape will be accepting of whatever name you choose, even if you wish to leave it exactly how it is now. As for your parents, James and Lily, I assure you, they would only want what would make you happy, and as for your name, I believe they would find it perfectly acceptable."

Harry handed the parchment to Remus who looked at it and smiled, "I agree with the Headmaster Harry."

Harry looked to Dumbledore again, "Can I sign this now sir?"

"Is that what you want Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Then with a confidence Dumbledore had never heard out of Harry he responded, "Yes sir. This is what I want, and I want this name too," he finished pointing at the parchment in Remus' hand.

Dumbledore smiled, "Then by all means my boy, I believe now is as good a time as any to make the adoption official, and I believe I can speak for Remus to when I say we will be honored to witness your signature."

Harry signed the adoption papers with his new name. The name change was witnessed by Dumbledore and Remus, who were both pleased they were given this privilege. Harry was both nervous and excited about giving the adoption papers to Severus. He wasn't exactly sure how he would respond.

Once it was completed Remus stated, "I best be getting Harry back to Severus before he has my head for being late. Thank you again Headmaster."

Dumbledore waved off Remus' thanks, "It's nothing Remus, I would have had no one else to fill this position for the year if you had not, and Harry I will enjoy these lemon drops. Thank you."

"You're welcome sir," Harry responded.

Remus and Harry then left the Headmaster's Office and headed for the dungeons, and just after they left Dumbledore received yet another owl from the Daily Prophet. He opened the letter and chuckled to himself at the fact his two favorite professors had each caused the Daily Prophet to lose a journalist. Yes his adopted grandson would be well protected.

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus reached the entrance to Severus' quarters, and knocked on the door, and there was no answer.<p>

Harry had an idea, "Slinky!"

Then there was a pop, "Harry, Slinky is being happy you are home."

Harry liked the sound of that home, and he smiled.

"What can Slinky do for you?"

"We need inside. Professor Snape said I should be back for dinner and it close to dinner time now," Harry explained.

Slinky nodded and snapped his fingers and the entrance to Severus' quarters opened.

Remus made his way into the sitting room, while Harry went to the potions lab to find Severus, and he was not disappointed. Severus appeared to be finished brewing and he was now cleaning caldrons and the lab. He looked up and saw Harry.

"Good evening Harry," Severus said.

Harry smiled at the greeting, "Hello Professor."

"I see you have made it back safely from your visit to Hogsmeade and in time for dinner too. Slinky should have it prepared in a quarter hour. Did you enjoy today?" Severus inquired.

"Yes sir, I had a really excellent time with Remus. He is brilliant! He told me stories about my parents when they were in school, and sir, did you know that I have my mother's eyes? Remus told me I did today. He said they looked very much like Mum's and maybe even exactly like them," Harry said.

Severus felt a pang in his chest. He could have told Harry that, and Harry's eyes were not very much like Lily's they were exactly like them. At least Harry had told Remus _his_ professor was _brilliant_ that day in Diagon Alley. The memory made Severus feel a bit better about Harry's description of Remus, "I am glad you enjoyed Lupin's company," was all Severus said.

Harry continued talking about his trip to Hogsmeade while he and Severus walked to the sitting room where Remus was seated. Remus then said, "I see you found him Harry. Severus I wanted to thank you once again for allowing Harry to accompany me to Hogsmeade."

Severus grumbled out a "You're welcome."

"Harry, it's been fun and I'll hang on to that particular purchase until the time is just right," Remus said grinning mischievously causing Snape to arch his eyebrow.

Harry nodded knowing Remus was talking about the prank they had purchased, "I think that's a good idea."

Remus nodded his head sharply, "Harry, Severus, I will see you later."

Severus grunted and Harry gave Remus a hug, "Bye Remus, and thank you for telling me about my parents, and…" Harry hesitated not wanting to say the words out loud since Severus was right there, "and for the other stuff too."

Remus returned the hug, "You're welcome Harry. The pleasure was mine." Remus then left Severus' quarters.

* * *

><p>Severus, listening to Remus and Harry converse was genuinely curious but decided not to ask right away. He would let Harry finish his tale of today's events with Remus, and Harry did.<p>

All through dinner Harry told Severus about everything including meeting Draco, and Remus' encounter with the journalist. Severus did not press Harry for information regarding the Malfoys. He gathered all he needed to know at the moment. Harry did not like Draco, which could possibly cause problems for Harry at Hogwarts, and Lucius had exchanged words with Remus. He would speak to the wolf about it later.

Severus found it sincerely amusing that Remus let his feral side get the better of him simply because someone touched Harry, but he had to admit that it made him trust Remus with Harry that much more. He didn't know the flea bag had it in him. Harry had thought it was amusing that he heard Remus refer to him as 'his pup,' and Severus just let Harry think it was a nickname and nothing more. He would have to address this with Remus as well. If Remus was going to be around Harry, he would eventually have to tell him of his…condition. Harry was not a dumb child and he would figure it out eventually. Severus found himself again jealous of the day that Harry spent with Remus. He feared that Harry would not find his offer as appealing after spending the day with that bloody wolf.

After finishing dinner, Severus told Harry it was time to start getting ready for bed. Harry showered and changed into his pajamas eyeing his trunk where he had placed the papers prior to showering. Harry wanted to give them to Severus tonight. He knew he would not sleep well tonight if he did not.

Harry retrieved the papers from the trunk and his wand from the night table. He cast a lumos so he could read the adoption papers in his bed. As it was now approaching nine thirty, Severus made his way to Harry's room to make sure he was in bed. Standing in the doorway, Severus observed Harry looking over some papers he had laying on the bedcovers holding his wand over them to see.

"Harry, it's almost nine thirty."

Startled at Severus' voice Harry jumped a bit causing the papers to fall to the floor. Harry started to scramble off the bed to pick up papers, but Severus said, "No, I've got it Harry. Just stay in the bed." After brightening the lights, Severus walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the papers. It was then he noticed it was the adoption papers.

It took every ounce of self discipline Severus had to hand Harry the papers back without looking to see if he had signed them. Severus was extremely pleased to see that Harry was still clearly considering his offer, "I see you have been doing some thinking today, but as I told you before, you may have all the time you need to make your decision."

Harry looked up at Severus and said, "I don't need any more time sir."

Severus felt his stomach knot, well this is going to be really good or really bad, "Do you want to discuss it now or in the morning?"

"Now if that is ok with you sir."

Severus summoned the desk chair to the side of Harry's bed transfiguring it into something more comfortable, and Harry sat on the side of his bed facing Severus crossing his legs, holding the papers in his lap.

Severus seeing that Harry was not going to start talking without being prompted, "Alright Harry, as I have already told you whatever decision you make I will be agreeable with. The decision was yours to make so you need not fear my reaction will be negative."

Harry nodded and instead of speaking he simply handed Severus the adoption papers. Severus immediately realized the guardianship papers were not there. He flipped to the last page where Harry had consented to the adoption and it had been witnessed by the flea bag and the old coot. He felt a surge of warmth flow through him.

Severus then did a double take at Harry's printed name and signature. He smiled and realized it probably had something to do with the man he had grown to love as a father, for Harry now had too many names just as he did. The signatures read as follows:

Harry James Severus Snape Potter

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Remus John Lupin

Harry had not only taken his last name, but his given name as well. Who would want to be called Severus on purpose? He was the only Severus he knew until now. Severus swallowing the lump in his throat looked up from the papers to Harry and said the only thing that came to mind, "Welcome home son."

With those three words Severus found himself in that same uncomfortable position, which was not so uncomfortable anymore, with Harry clinging to him. They could both finally embrace what had been denied to them for so long. Both wizards who had feared rejection now had solace of family in one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Work has become hectic, and I know I have been updating at least twice a week; however, I will still attempt to update weekly as twice a week has become impossible at the moment.<strong>

**As usual, thank you guys for all the reviews! I do take them into consideration while writing, and I always appreciate the encouragement! I look forward to what you think about this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 Flying,Family,Dinner & Pranks

**Chapter 20**

**Flying, Family, Dinner, and Pranks**

The next several days passed with little to no problems. Harry enjoyed his time around the castle visiting with Remus, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Hagrid, who received explicit instructions from one very intimidating Potions Master, and the rest of the time Harry spent with Severus.

Harry cherished his time with Severus; he had a conversation with him the day after he showed him the adoption papers. Apparently Severus was having an issue with the 'insufferable sirring' and now he could do something about it.

_Flash Back_

"_Would you like to go to the quidditch pitch after lunch Harry?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Very well, finish up and have Slinky pack some snacks and we will spend a couple of hours on the pitch."_

"_Yes sir! That's brilliant professor."_

_Severus growled, "Sir, Sir Sir… Harry this has to cease! As you are now officially my son this insufferable sirring has to stop." Severus paused, "When term begins you will have to address me as sir and professor in class; however, outside of class you no longer are expected to do so. In fact, I would appreciate it if you did not address me so formally."_

"_Ok pro..si..what would you like for me to call you?"_

_Severus arched his eyebrow, he hadn't really thought about that. He figured it would be acceptable for Harry to call him Severus, but he thought he would ask. The notion of being called uncle, father, or dad was unsettling to him at this point. "What would you feel comfortable calling me?"_

"_I don't know sir…sorry, I… well I'm not sure I am ready to call you anything other than professor right now…" Harry trailed off._

_Good at least the boy had the same dilemma as he, "How would you feel about calling me Severus?"_

_Harry smiled, "I could do that sir." Severus rolled his eyes, "Mum visited me last night after I gave you the adoption papers, and it was the first time she said your name, but she called you Sev. I don't think I will see her again," Harry finished looking down._

_Severus was curious now, "Why do you say that Harry?"_

"_Well Sir…I mean Severus, she said she no longer had to make sure I was being taken care of and give me hope that things would get better. She said everything was how it should be now. She kissed my forehead," Harry was unconsciously rubbing the center of his forehead, "before she left. She said I couldn't have picked a better name. And for some reason I know she will not be back, and it doesn't bother me because I know she is happy that I am happy. But she did tell me to relay a message to you. I don't really know what it means though."_

_Severus encouraged Harry, "Really, and what message is that?"_

"'_Quell your doubts, everything will be fine. You're worries are for naught.' That's the part I didn't understand. Then she told me, 'Tell Sev I said thank you Harry. James and I both feel better knowing he is taking care of you,'" Harry finished._

_Severus thought he had heard it all but the senior Potter expressing gratitude, even if through Lily, was something he was certain he would never live to hear. Yes, Severus had his doubts about being a father, but Lily had always believed in him when no one else did. He also was worried about how Harry would handle his treatment of him in class to keep up his Death Eater status amongst his Slytherins. He would not let her down. "I see, thank you for sharing that with me."_

"_You're welcome Sir."_

"_Harry," Severus said in an exasperated tone._

"_I'm sorry, Sev, I mean Severus."_

_Severus smiled, "Sev or Severus is fine. Just please stop sirring me to death!"_

_End of Flash Back_

It was now Harry's last day before term started and he would visit Platform Nine and Three Quarters tomorrow to ride the train. He began thinking back to the days since the adoption papers were final. Throughout the past several days, he and Severus had done some talking about how things would have to change once term started, and just as Lily had said, his worries were for naught.

Severus explained to Harry that he would have to speak to him differently, and sometimes would have to appear to be mean to him in front of the class, and he would have to take house points from him if he were not sorted into Slytherin.

Harry asked questions until he and Severus were both comfortable with the fact that Harry truly understood it would be an act. The two had made it a game, and Harry was actually pleased that he would have more than his fair share of detentions with Severus. Harry's main concern was that he would be unable to tell if Severus was being serious or if it was just part of their game.

Severus gave Harry a Hogwarts medallion he charmed. It was given to him by his mother when he was a child. The front of the medallion had the Hogwarts mascots on it, and on the back side it had Severus' name engraved. Severus explained to Harry that in the event he was truly becoming angry with him it class it would vibrate, and it was charmed to only be visible to him and Harry. Harry was satisfied with this resolution.

But the most important thing Harry had to remember was that no one could know of the adoption. Only Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Poppy, Harry, Severus, and whatever contact Dumbledore had at the ministry. Dumbledore had the Ministry Official swear to an unbreakable vow, and as for Hagrid, well the less he knew the better. He was safe only knowing that Harry was in Snape's custody until the start of term. That is all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up that morning and dressed for the day. He entered into the sitting room where he was greeted with a cup of tea by Slinky. He asked Slinky to prepare breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes for Harry.<p>

Harry entered into the sitting room after dressing for the day to find Severus reading a potions magazine.

"Good morning Harry. How did you sleep?" Harry had had as many nights with nightmares as he did without, but each time Harry had a nightmare, Severus was there to console him and talk to him about it.

"Morning Sev," Harry yawned and stretched, "I slept good."

"Well Harry, you slept well, and I'm glad to hear it. Slinky has already prepared breakfast,"Severus stood up and Harry followed him to the table.

Harry looked at his plate and grinned, "Brilliant, chocolate first thing in the morning!"

Severus mouth made an upward motion, "Hmmm, I'll have to talk to Slinky about this. Seems he must have thought you needed a special breakfast as term starts tomorrow and you will be staying in the dorms."

Harry smiled at Severus but didn't say anything about the comment. He knew Slinky wouldn't do anything that Severus did not ask for or approve. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Since I will be staying in the dorms, does that mean that I cannot stay here with you anymore?"

Severus would not admit it but it pleased him that Harry would want to stay with him after his classmates arrived, "Harry, you will have to stay in your dorms, we have already talked about this, but perhaps if the opportunity presents itself you may stay down here with me. You know your room is not going anywhere, it is yours and it will always be yours." Harry still needed confirmation of these things from time to time. _Damn Dursleys!_

Harry nodded, "I know Sev, but what if my classmates don't like me or I have a nightmare."

"I have spoken with Professor McGonagall about the nightmares and she knows how to handle it should the situation arise," which he knew it would, "and I don't believe you will have any problems making friends."

Harry wished he shared Severus' confidence in his friend making abilities and he nodded. "You already have Mr. Weasley to speak with on the train. If I remember correctly he has many quidditch magazines he wishes to show you."

Harry smiled, "I almost forgot about that!"

Severus, feeling like Harry was now at least placated for the moment asked, "As it is the last day before term starts what would you like to do today?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Could we go flying on the quidditch pitch again, and tonight for dinner can Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus eat dinner with us tonight in our quarters?"

The first Severus had expected, but the latter not so much; however, he did not see why he could not invite them down, on Harry's request of course. "Of course we can go to the pitch, and I will see about inviting the others for dinner." Severus had to give the wolf his potion today and he knew Dumbledore and McGonagall would be more than pleased to have dinner with them.

Harry was indeed a very happy boy.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Harry and Severus headed for the quidditch pitch and flew for a couple of hours, tossing the quaffel and Harry under Severus' watchful eye was allowed to perform some stunts he had read about in that bloody quidditch book. Severus made it perfectly clear to Harry that he was to never under any circumstance attempt the Wronski Feint again. Harry didn't mind. In fact he liked the fact that Severus was so protective of him.<p>

After flying, the two returned to Severus' quarters and Harry stayed with Slinky eating a snack. Severus told Harry he had business to attend to with Remus and he would be back shortly. Harry nodded in understanding that he would not be able to go with Severus, but that was ok because he needed some Slinky time. He quite liked the elf.

Severus made his way to the library where he found Lupin in his office reading a book about different teaching techniques. "Severus, it's nice to see you. How is Harry?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I am fine Lupin thanks for asking, and Harry too is doing well." He handed Remus a vial of the wolfsbane potion, in which Remus accepted.

"Thank you Severus."

"Don't thank me wolf, Harry brewed it," Severus retorted.

Remus smiled slyly, "Yes he told me about that. I am a bit surprised you allowed him to participate in the brewing of it actually."

"Harry is not as inept at brewing as some Lupin."

Remus flushed at the remark knowing it was directed at him. He was brilliant at the theory, but pants in the actual brewing, "Indeed. I will thank him myself."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the response, "Really, you intend to tell Harry you are a werewolf Lupin?"

Lupin sighed, "He took your past so well, and I can only hope he will respond the same to me. I must admit the more time I have spent around Harry the more I have grown attached. The boy grew up with so many lies I do not want him to feel I have betrayed his trust when he eventually finds out. He told me the other day he heard me call him my pup, and as I am going to be missing once a month, he will put it together on his own if I do not tell him."

Severus was still focused on Lupin's first statement, "What do you mean he took my past well? I told the bloody brat not to discuss that with anyone!"

Remus chuckled, "And he didn't. The day we went to Hogsmeade he discussed to adoption with me, and I asked him if he had discussed it with you first. Harry told me you told him everything and it was your express wish that he not discuss the nature of your conversation with anyone. From that I assumed you told him about your past as a Death Eater, and apparently I assumed correctly judging by your reaction."

Severus inclined his head sharply. Harry did as he asked, he was proud of Harry. But wait, why would he discuss the adoption with the flea bag, "What exactly did you tell Harry Lupin? To run? To get away while he had the chance?"

Remus shook his head in the negative still smiling, "No Severus, quite the opposite. I told Harry that if it made him happy for you to be his father, then that is what he should do. If I did not agree with you being his adopted father, do you honestly believe I would have witnessed his signature?"

Lupin had a point, and now he knew that Remus had approved of the adoption he would ask a question he never believed he would ask. But he had a few more questions to ask before he was certain. "I see. I heard of your run in with the press, and as loathe as I am to admit it, I was… impressed with how you handled it. Why are you so protective of Harry?"

Remus sighed, "As I said the more time I spend with Harry the more attached I become of him. The wolf in me has a need to protect him. I remember hold Harry when he was an infant and how he used to call me Uncle Moo. I cannot get the time I missed with him, and I kick myself everyday for not being more persistent with Professor Dumbledore about visiting Harry. In a sense I have made a vow to myself that I will not allow the same thing to happen to Harry again."

Severus was pleased with this answer, "And exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

Remus was curious why Severus was asking the questions but obliged him with an answer none the less, "By making sure no one harms him again. When the reporter touched him and he flinched, I can't explain what I felt, but I knew that anyone who caused Harry undue discomfort in my presence would not get away with it." Remus then explained the Malfoy incident to Severus which is what sparked the protective nature to surface.

Severus took in all the information. Remus would be a good…resource for Harry, and Harry had developed a trust with Remus similar to that Severus had with him. Now Harry was not as close to Remus as he was to Severus, but still Remus was another adult that Harry trusted.

Severus thought for a moment and put everything together. Lupin was a formidable dueler and a trusted member of the Order. He had encouraged the adoption so long as that's what Harry wanted. He had twice in the same day properly handled two situations that would have made Harry uncomfortable, he had witnessed the adoption papers knowing of the name change, and all of that information made it clear to Severus, Remus had Harry's best interests at heart.

Oh how he did not want to do this. How it killed him to ask this question. But truthfully, he could not think of a better option, and rest assured he had thought about it long and hard then in his best Snape snarl, "I have a question for you wolf, and this is not to be taken lightly."

Remus was clearly interested now, "Go on."

"My position as you know is dangerous and it is still unclear if the Dark Lord will return. Rumors amongst the death eaters are not encouraging that his fall is permanent. I now have a responsibility that I did not have during the last war, and should something happen to me, I need to know that my responsibilities are handled appropriately," Severus paused looking at Lupin.

Remus nodded not exactly understanding but did not want to interrupt Severus' thoughts.

Severus swallowed and made a face as if he had just consumed polyjuice potion with the Dark Lord's hair. This pained him more than anyone would ever know. _Damn Harry James Severus Snape Potter!_ "I ask a simple question with complicated meaning. In the event I am incarcerated, killed, or otherwise unable to take care of Harry, will you do so? I am asking you wolf if you will be Harry's godfather?"

_There I said it! I think I will go burn the outer layer of my tongue off since it too now has betrayed me along with my hands and arms! _

Remus was flabbergasted. _Did Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Tobias Snape just ask me to be Harry's godfather? His face looked like he had consumed poly juice potion. Maybe he did… That would explain it! Well hurry up and answer before he changes his mind!_

Remus met Severus eyes, "I would be honored to be Harry's godfather," Remus had a look of determination in his eyes, "but Severus, nothing is going to happen to you."

Severus inclined his head sharply then with a sly smile, "Very well, now it is up to you to tell Harry about your… condition. He wants to have you, Minerva, and Albus in our quarters for dinner tonight. I told him I would make his request known."

Remus was smiling, a sly smile, he knew what Harry had in mind. It would be the first time since Zonkos they would all be together. Harry was thinking it was a good time to prank Severus and he would oblige him if possible. They had been talking about it throughout the past week, "Of course Severus I accept the invitation."

That look Remus had unnerved Severus a bit and decided to wipe it from Lupin's face, "I'll let Harry know. And Lupin, you can discuss your full moon problem with him then and ask him how he feels about your new status. If he does not respond well then you can decline the offer I have made to you."

Remus' smile immediately faded, Severus smirked, and left the library.

* * *

><p>Once back in his quarters, Severus owled Minerva and Dumbledore with an invitation for dinner, and within minutes the two responded with acceptance using the same owl. Curious…<p>

Harry and Severus had lunch together a bit later than usual, but afterward Severus asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of chess. Harry was pants at the game, but he enjoyed playing against Severus.

The two played several games, and at times Harry was certain Severus was allowing him to feel like he had the advantage just before Severus would crush his hopes. Harry had resolved himself to the fact that he would play chess against Severus, even if he had to play until he was as old as Dumbledore, until he won.

Severus decided he would keep winning then because it meant the brat would have to stick around to beat him.

As Severus suspected, Remus arrived about a half hour early and asked to speak with Harry. Severus knew he would want to speak with Harry alone and resigned to his office leaving Harry and Remus in the sitting room.

Just as Severus did, Remus moved a chair closer to the sofa where Harry was seated.

"Hey Remus, did you bring it?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled, "Of course I did pup."

Harry really liked the nick name. Remus had called him that since the day he had asked him why he called him that in Hogsmeade. "Brilliant! Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to be here tonight too!"

"That's what Severus had told me earlier," Remus responded before a serious expression crossed his face. "Harry I need to talk with you about something."

Harry noticed the change in his expression, "Is everything ok?"

Remus sighed. "I believe it is Harry, but Severus asked me a question today and there are some things you need to know. You remember brewing the wolfsbane potion with Severus right?"

Harry nodded, "I do."

"And you remember what it is used for right?"

"Yes, it is used to help a werewolf keep his mind during a full moon so he does not harm anyone against his will," Harry responded.

"Very good Harry. Professor Snape brews this potion because it is an extremely complex potion and in order for it to be effective it has to be brewed correctly." Remus was rambling now, and Harry could tell there was something else to be said.

"Remus, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you other than just to outright say it. I am a werewolf. I was bitten when I was but four years old and I have never turned another into a dark creature. Severus, or you in this case, brew the wolfsbane for me." It was done. Remus had said it.

Harry looked at Remus as if it explained everything, "Ohhhh, that's why I felt that way around you that day in Diagon Alley."

Now Remus looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The day you sat with Sev and me while we were eating ice cream. You felt familiar to me but there was also a feeling of danger. I knew you would not hurt me but there was a sense of danger there. I think it is because you are a werewolf," Harry said as a matter of fact.

"Does it bother you Harry?"

"Why would it bother me? You're still Remus. Hey wait a minute, is that why you called me your pup?"

Remus couldn't help but smirk, "You got me. Yes, I let that slip and I must say you have incredible ears."

"Or maybe you were talking louder than you realized." Remus playfully cuffed the back of Harry's head both laughing.

"As I said, I needed to explain this to you before I tell you what Severus asked me."

Harry nodded.

"If it is not something you want that is fine Pup, you do not have to accept. Severus asked me to be your god father and I accepted."

"That's brilliant! Geeze, I never have to worry about anything again. Nobody messes with Sev and you, well you are more dangerous than you look! This is excellent!" Harry finished.

"So I take it that it's acceptable to you?" Remus asked smiling in relief.

"Of course it is! My family just got bigger. Now I have you and Sev, it's brilliant!"

Remus chuckled, "You know when you were just a baby you called me Uncle Moo."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"Well you see you father, James, called me by my nickname. It was Moony. You couldn't say Moony but you were able to say Moo. Oh and how your father just loved that. At one point someone transfigured my robes to have a cow print pattern on them. I was holding you, and well let's just say I had to get back at them later. If you like you can still call me Moony, but Remus is just fine." Remus finished.

Harry was snickering at that, but then had a serious question, "Where will you go on the full moon Remus?"

Remus smiled a sad smile, Harry was forever worrying about others, "Professor Dumbledore has that all taken care of. No need for you to worry about that Harry. Between the wolfsbane you brewed, and by the way thank you," Remus lifted Harry's chin in a proud playful manner, "and Professor Dumbledore, I am well taken care of."

That answer seemed to satisfy Harry, and Remus turned the Zonkos product over to Harry. Just about that time Albus and Minerva arrived, and Severus entered into the living area.

* * *

><p>Slinky had already prepared the table for the five of them, Severus instructed Harry to go into the dining area and wait for them. Severus intended to find out how the conversation with Remus and Harry went, and McGonagall and Dumbledore would need to be privy of this information, as they along with Poppy were the only ones who knew the true nature of their relationship.<p>

"Well wolf?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, he knew as he had actually made the suggestion to Severus that he needed to find a suitable guardian in the event of his absence. Dumbledore had made a suggestion…To say the least that went well.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back—Headmaster's Office<em>

"_Ahh Severus my boy, have you given any thought to our conversation last week?"_

"_I have Headmaster; however, I have not thought of anyone acceptable," Severus responded._

"_May I make a suggestion?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Of course Albus."_

"_What do you think about Arthur Weasley?"_

_Severus had to admit he had thought about this option, and it was quite acceptable except for one fact. He already had Mollyish tendencies when it came to Harry, and the thought of the youngest five of the Weasley litter calling him anything close to "Uncle Sev" made him cringe; however, if he did not find a better option he would ultimately resort to asking Arthur. _

_With the thought of "Uncle Sev" in the back of his mind Severus responded, "Headmaster, do you really think it wise to have the entire Weasley brood aware of my current position? Besides, the first one of those little idiots who believes it to be a good idea to call me Uncle anything, will suffer a wrath they have never known…"_

_Dumbledore cut Severus off chuckling, "Severus, you forget who their mother I; I fear for a child, your wrath for a Weasley child will fail to rival that of Molly Weasley."_

_Severus felt his lips quirk, they had been doing that more than he liked since the adoption went through, he remembered back to when the twins were in first year and Molly made a trip to Hogwarts after one of their first of many pranks they had pulled, the twins were quite subdued after her visit, he had peace for a solid week in his potions classes. He had thought that impossible, and used Molly as a means of control for the twins. _

_Severus conceded his point, "You may be right Headmaster, but I believe the less who know at present, the better."_

_They sat in silence for a moment. Severus spoke, "I believe I may have an idea. If all works out I will let you know before the start of term."_

"_Very well my boy. I trust you completely," Dumbledore said._

_Severus flushed a bit at the comment and left the Headmaster's office._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Remus looked at Severus smiling, "I am a godfather." Remus was rocking back and forth on his heels like a child who had been given an early Christmas present.<p>

"Excellent news!" Dumbledore exclaimed then turned to Severus. "I suppose you have the details worked out to how this is even possible Severus."

"I do Headmaster, but it will take the cooperation of both you and Minerva."

Minerva raised her eyebrows in question, "Would someone care to enlighten me as to what exactly is going on? As much as I approve of this, Remus is a werewolf and the ministry would never permit this. Severus…"

Severus cut her off, "If you will give me a chance to explain you bloody cat I will."

Minerva gave Severus a scowl that rivaled his own, "Well explain then. The floor is yours."

Severus continued, "In the event I am unable to take care of Harry, his guardianship will be turned over to you, Minerva and Albus on paper." Severus pulled the paperwork from his robes. "I trust the two of you will leave Harry in the wolf's custody allowing him to make the decisions as Harry's parent. I require an unbreakable vow to make certain that my decision in the matter is honored."

Dumbledore and Minerva were both agreeable to this. "An excellent plan Severus. One I must admit I didn't think of. I do not see how the ministry can interfere with this," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore extended his hand to Minerva. She took it gladly, and Remus put his hand over theirs. Once the unbreakable vow had been made they retired to the dining area.

* * *

><p>Harry went into the dining area upon Severus' instruction. This was brilliant! He had all the time he needed to make sure the prank was in place. He did what he needed to do at Severus' place at the table and waited for everyone to arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone entered into the dining area they began to take their seats. That's when the problems began.<p>

Remus took the seat that usually belonged to Severus, and Harry spoke up, "Remus, that's where Sev usually sits."

Remus not catching on still wrapped up in everything that occurred in the sitting room looked to Severus, "Harry if the w… Lupin wants to sit there it is fine. After all he is a guest of sorts it would be impolite to ask him to move." Severus noticed a look in Harry's eye he was not very familiar with. He tucked that look away in the back of his mind.

Remus responded, "Thank you Severus."

Harry nodded and thought, _Uh Oh…This is not going to go as planned. If I say anything then it will give it away. Hopefully, he will remember._

Severus took the seat across from Harry and they began explaining to Harry the details of what decision they had made in regards to Remus being his godfather.

Harry taking it all in, each person contributing a little bit to the explanation, and this is how Harry interpreted after all was said.

"So, Severus is my adopted father, and if something should happen to him Remus will be the one to take care of me like Severus does now, but on paper it will show that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are my guardians instead of Remus."

Severus nodded, "That sums it up quite nicely."

"So in a way that makes us all related huh?" Harry began. "It's almost like you and Remus are brothers and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore are my grandparents."

Severus choked on his food, Minerva laughed, Dumbledore chuckled, and Remus picked up his cup of tea to hide his amusement at Severus choking.

It was then the prank hit the wrong target. As soon as Remus picked up the tea cup it started trying to bite his nose. Remus abruptly let go of the cup but it continued to nip at him and growl. Remus fell out of his chair, turning it over trying to escape the tea cup that was now attacking him with vigor. He let out a yelp as the cup finally bit his nose. Remus was in a seated position scrambling backwards on the floor. At this point the cup was still growling and it almost sounded like it barked at Remus. He smacked the cup away from his face and it latched onto his shoe for a brief moment. Remus was then able to draw his wand as it released his shoe started after him yet again. Remus shouted an incantation Harry had never heard before and the tea cup shattered and disappeared.

Harry's eyes were wide at the sight. Minerva and Albus were all out laughing at the sight of this. Severus had now regained control of himself and was no longer choking, but instead, he was looking at Harry suppressing his desire to laugh knowing the prank had backfired. Harry looked at him and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Remus stood, breath wavering and his hair in disarray and looked at Harry with a half cocked grin, "Well Pup, that went well eh."

Severus, still doing his best not to laugh or smile, and making sure he could speak with a serious tone. "I take it this is why you objected to Remus taking my seat hmmm?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say, but it was then Remus who spoke. He was still laughing a bit himself as he was standing the chair back up and reclaiming his seat at the table. "I can't believe I had forgotten so quickly. Well Harry, I believe it is safe to say Zonkos still has the best pranks."

"So you encouraged this type of behavior Lupin? I suggest you have a conversation with your godson about how I feel about such pranks directed towards me." He then addressed Harry, "I suggest in the future you keep your target of such to someone other than me Mr. Potter. Am. I. Clear."

Harry nodded and could clearly detect the seriousness in Severus' tone, that and the medallion was pulsating. He hadn't referred to him as Mr. Potter in quite some time. "Yes sir. I understand."

Severus nodded.

"And Lupin, perhaps if you can handle yourself no better than that against a charmed tea cup I should reconsider your ability to be a godfather to my son," Severus smirked.

"That will not be necessary Severus, I was caught up in the excitement of the evening, but at least it was a tea cup that got the better of me and not my roasted potatoes," Remus countered.

"Anyone would choke on their potatoes if they were referred to as being a brother to you," Severus retorted.

Harry was watching the banter between the two and as Remus began to counter Severus' last comment Minerva interrupted.

"Boys! Perhaps Harry is right. You two are arguing like brothers, and juveniles at that! I believe it is both of your responsibilities to set a positive example for Harry and this behavior is deplorable," Minerva rebuked.

Both Severus and Lupin mumbled a yes ma'am, and Harry was clearly enjoying himself as was Dumbledore.

Severus recovered first, "Slinky," he exclaimed.

With a pop Slinky appeared, "Yes Master Severus sir."

"Bring our… guest another cup of tea if you will." Severus practically spat the word guest out.

"Right away Master Severus sir."

And with a pop and crack Remus had another cup of tea.

Dumbledore then spoke, "That was a fine summation of your family Harry, but remember it is imperative for the safety of all involved that this remains amongst us."

"Yes sir."

Minerva then said, "That was quite the joke. I haven't laughed so hard in ages." She was speaking to Harry completely ignoring the glares Severus and Remus were casting at each other.

The five continued to eat their meal with Harry asking questions about the sorting hat, the train ride, and classes. Dumbledore and Minerva were answering Harry's questions at first as Remus and Severus appeared to be having a staring contest. Minerva was unsure who won, probably a draw. An alpha wolf against a… a… well a Severus Snape.

Towards the end of the meal after Harry addressed each of them they too joined in the conversation.

The dinner came to an end and Harry yawned, "Thank you Severus, Harry for an enjoyable evening. I hope to do this again in the future," Dumbledore said as he was standing.

Minerva and Remus taking this as their cue stood as well, "Yes thank you, and I too look forward to another evening when we can all dine together," Minerva said.

Severus looked at Harry who was looking rather sleepy, "Harry why don't you say good night and head to the shower."

Harry stood and hugged Dumbledore, Minerva, and Remus, "Good night and thank you for this evening. Sorry Remus."

Remus laughed, "Don't be sorry. I think it worked out quite well. No one was hurt, and we all had a good laugh." Then he whispered just so Harry could hear, "I think Severus was quite pleased with the way it all turned out."

Harry nodded grinning mischievously then headed to the shower.

The three were beginning to leave when Severus said, "Lupin a word if you please."

Severus and Remus were standing at the door alone, "I was quite serious about the pranks. I don't mind innocent, good natured pranks such as these, but I best not be the target of such in the future. I will not take it kindly."

Remus nodded, "As you wish Severus." Remus then left his quarters laughing quietly to himself.

"And wolf,"

"Yes,"

"I am pleased Harry accepted your full moon malfunction."

Remus almost barked a laugh. "As am I Severus. As am I." That was as close to a 'welcome to the family' as he would ever get from Severus. Severus nodded his head sharply and Remus proceeded to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Harry had showered and changed into his pajamas. The school term was to begin tomorrow. He came to Hogwarts with no one to care for him and in the matter of a couple of weeks he had gained a family. A real family. One that would take care of him, laugh with him, comfort him, and teach him. He was very happy indeed.<p>

He lay in his bed waiting for Severus to come in, and he was not disappointed. Severus entered the room and took his usual seat on the side of his bed.

"Sev, I'm sorry if I upset you. I really only wanted to make you laugh."

Severus felt his lips quirk upwards remembering Lupin over turn his chair at the prank that backfired on him. "And what makes you think I need to laugh?"

Harry grinned. Severus was back to normal. He wasn't angry at him, "I don't know. You're so serious most of the time. I…I just thought it would be fun."

"I see. Well you have a big day tomorrow, and you need to sleep," Severus said.

Harry yawned again, "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Severus asked.

"For the dinner and for the best days of my life. You have not only given me a family with you, but in Remus, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall too. This is more than I could have ever wished for. You know it's funny, only a month ago I just tried to survive, but now I know what it is like to live. I don't feel the same. Something inside me has changed. Sometimes it still feels like a dream." Harry snuggled deeper underneath the covers so that he was touching Severus, "And if it is, I don't want to wake up."

Severus smiled, "I like it when you do that," Harry said.

"Do what?" Severus asked.

"Smile. I like it when you smile. You don't look so serious. I like it," Harry was rambling.

"You are obviously getting sleepy Harry," Severus replied to the comment.

Harry nodded and Severus sat there on the bed until he was sure Harry was asleep. He stood and tucked the covers in around Harry.

"You're welcome Harry," Severus whispered careful not to wake Harry. He gently brushed the raven fringe looking at the sleeping boy.

As he left the room he had a sad feeing in his heart. He stopped and was now looking at Harry from the doorway. He was quite used to Harry being in his quarters. For everything had changed for him as well in only a matter of just a couple of weeks. As much as he hated to admit it, he would miss the brat's company.

He kept reminding himself that the little monster would still be in the castle where he could keep an eye on him. The boy was not the same insecure, battered child he had brought to Hogwarts. Sure he needed reassurance once in a while, but he had changed. Severus had to admit he was largely responsible for that, and he felt a sense of pride in that.

As Severus lay in bed he closed his eyes. Tomorrow Remus would take Harry to Kings Crossing Station and he would have to take on a role of a Death Eater towards Harry in classes. He truly hoped Harry would understand because in all honesty, it was not going to be easy for him. Overall, however, Severus was looking forward to teaching classes for this first time in his Hogwarts career, and why shouldn't he? After all his, son was starting his first year at Hogwarts, and he would get to be there every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks here's chapter 20, and next chapter we take the train to Hogwarts! I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to your comments. <strong>

**I believe I forgot last chapter, but for this one and the last one, I do not own the Harry Potter Universe or its characters.**


	21. Chapter 21 Unexpected Change of Plans

**Still working for a living. Still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 21**

**Unexpected Change of Plans**

The next morning Harry found himself anxious about the start of term, the train ride, the sorting ceremony, and living in the dorms. He was excited about it all, but a little scared at the same time. Severus had talked to him about the sorting, and he told Harry once again that it would not matter which house he was sorted into. He knew Harry would not be in Hufflepuff, but if his son was a puff that too would be ok.

Harry was up early, earlier than Severus for a change, and he dressed for the day and made his way into the sitting room. He was greeted by Slinky.

Harry stretched, "Good morning Slinky."

"Good morning Harry. How is Harry this morning?" Slinky asked.

"Fine, thank you although I am a bit nervous about today."

"Nervous. Why is Harry being nervous?"

"Well, today everyone comes to school. It's going to be different with everyone else here in the castle, and I have to go stay in the dorms," Harry replied.

"Oh yes, today is an exciting day. Us elves will be having much to do. Today is a great day for us elves!" Slinky exclaimed.

Harry nodded as Slinky continued to excitedly explain all the elves would have to do. He told Harry he would be in the kitchen most of the day preparing the feast, after cleaning the dorms one final time. Harry requested they make chocolate cake for the feast, and Slinky said he would make sure that if it weren't on the menu that Harry would have chocolate cake.

It was then Severus entered into the sitting room and observed Harry and Slinky talking animatedly about what today would hold for them both. He heard Slinky promise him chocolate cake and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Harry, Slinky."

"Good Morning Master Severus."

"Morning Sev."

"Slinky would you prepare breakfast for Harry and me? He has to leave directly to meet with Lupin," Severus said.

"Right away Master Severus sir."

Slinky went to the kitchen leaving Harry and Severus together in the sitting room. Severus went over everything Harry would need to have packed in his trunk for school again, and Harry told Severus that he had it packed last night but he would let Severus go through it to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

They then ate breakfast, mostly in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what they should talk about as they both did not want anything to change. They had become accustomed to each other's company and it would be strange not to wake up to one another in the morning. Hind sight being twenty-twenty, Severus would have allowed Harry to stay with the wolf overnight at least once so he…so Harry would be familiar to waking up in the castle without him being there.

After breakfast Severus went through Harry's trunk and true to his word, Harry had everything packed. It was organized though he was not surprised at this. He found a folder with Harry's notes from his studies, but there was a drawing that caught his attention. Harry had drawn a picture of himself and Severus flying throwing a quaffel on the quidditch pitch. Harry had titled the drawing 'Me and Sev.' Underneath Sev he could tell something had been erased but he could not make out what it was exactly, the only letter he could make out was a capital 'D.' He felt his chest tighten and placed the folder back in the trunk.

"It seems that you do have everything you need Harry," Severus said. "We have an hour before we have to be on our way to Lupin's office." Severus wanted to spend all the time he could with Harry before he left for the Hogwarts Express.

"Can we play a game of chess before we go?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, I believe we could manage that," Severus answered looking down at Harry.

Harry grinned, "Brilliant!" and he retrieved the chess board and they proceeded to the sitting room.

* * *

><p>After Severus had beaten Harry in a couple of games of chess, he informed Harry to retrieve his trunk so they could meet with Lupin. Severus gave Harry some pocket money for the train, much more than he needed really, and they proceeded to Lupin's quarters.<p>

Severus was a very unhappy Potions Master. In all reality, he wanted to take Harry to the train himself. He wasn't jealous per se, that Lupin was going to take Harry to the Hogwarts Express; he simply felt it was his responsibility as a parent to do so. Clearly, Severus Snape would never willingly place himself in the midst of all the children at Kings Crossing unless he had to, so this was most definitely not jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Once they had reached Lupin's quarters, they were greeted by Lupin. "Harry, Severus, right on time I see. So are you excited Pup? After all there is nothing like your first experience on the Hogwarts Express."

Severus felt that blasted pang in his chest again. He still denied it was jealousy.

"Yeah! I feel much better about everything after talking to Sev this morning."

Severus felt a bit of comfort in that statement.

_Ha! Take that wolf. You may be taking him but it was __**I**__ who made him feel better about it!_

_Severus?_

_What Snape?_

_You are ridiculous._

_Hmph!_

"I'm glad to hear it. You will love it! The excitement of everything on the platform will capture your attention. I remember my first time. It was brilliant, Pup. The train is remarkable, and it is truly an experience you will never forget," Remus said.

Harry was now beaming, "What is it like?"

Severus felt that bloody pang in his chest again.

_Blast this stupid feeling! A Snape should never be jealous of a wolf! This is down right degenerate! _

_And why not Severus? He is only taking __**your**__ son to the platform. It will be a first experience that __**you**__ will never be able to have with Harry. Once it is over, it is done. Nope, __**you**__ can never have it again. Sure you may take him the next years, but the __**first**__ time has been done. Poof…gone, nothing left to write home about, over… yep, Poof!_

_Snape! Shut it! You are not helping matters here!_

Remus continued, "After you go through the barrier at King's Crossing and enter onto the platform, the change in the atmosphere is simply magical. All you young wizards have your trunks ready for the school year, the smell of sweets on the train, everyone is happy…"

Severus felt that blasted pang in his chest yet again as he watched Harry soak in the information like a sponge.

Remus was still talking, but Severus wasn't listening. He told himself he wasn't going to do this but, he could change his mind. He was Snape! Lupin continued talking, and Severus, seeing Harry's look of amazement and wonderment, he did it. Remus grabbed the back of his head, "Ow! Severus what…"

_Severus you are not!_

_I can, I will, and I did so shut it Snape! I am taking __**my**__ son!_

Severus had snatched a hair out of Remus' head, pulled a flask from his robes, dropped the hair in it, and guzzled it down before he could change his mind, and in a few moments Harry was staring at two Remus Lupins.

"There has been a change of plans Lupin. I will be taking Harry to Platform nine and three quarters."

Lupin was smiling, "I see, what an excellent idea. But really Severus, all you had to do is ask."

"Hmph," was all Severus replied. He was not in the business of asking. He was in the business of doing.

Harry still not exactly sure of what was going on and why there were two Remuses, or was it Remi, standing in front of him. Severus gave Harry a brief explanation of the polyjuice potion, and they left Lupin's quarters, leaving behind a content Remus Lupin. As Severus and Harry were leaving Dumbledore was walking into the library and observed the two Lupin's. Severus/Remus nodded sharply at Dumbledore, not speaking, and he and Harry exited the library.

"A change in plans I see," Dumbledore said to the real Remus.

Remus nodded smiling and rubbing the back of his head, "An unexpected change in plans Headmaster."

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry used the floo in the infirmary and arrived at King's Crossing. Harry immediately spotted the red headed family.<p>

"Sev, that's Ron and his family!"

"Clearly," Severus drawled.

"Oi, hey Harry, I was hoping to find you before we boarded the train."

Molly approached who appeared to be Remus. "Hello Remus, you are looking well."

Severus having to maintain the wolf's identity took one of Molly's hands in his and bowed slightly, "Thank you Molly, and how are you?"

Molly smiled, giggling a bit, "I am fine. I see you are escorting Harry. This is Ron's first year too; it's good that he and Harry will be able to go through the barrier together."

"What is the barrier exactly?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes dear, it's right here between platforms nine and ten. Fred! George!" Molly shouted.

"Yes mum," the twins responded in unison.

"Will you two be dears and show Harry here how to get to the platform. It's his first time here, and it can be a bit frightening."

"Hiya Harry," the twins said.

"Of course mum," Fred said started.

"We will be glad too," George finished.

"Don't get stuck Harry!" The twins yelled, and with that Fred and George, while running, disappeared into a brick wall.

"Boys!" Molly rebuked.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

Severus/Remus smiled at Harry's expression. He was glad he was not missing this.

"Now don't listen to them Harry, you will not get stuck in the barrier. It's just best to do in a bit of a run if you are nervous. Ron you're next, Harry if it's alright with Remus, why don't you follow right behind Ron."

Harry looked up for approval to Remus/Severus and he received a sharp nod. That was definitely Severus behind Remus' appearances.

Ron and Harry made it through the barrier followed directly by Molly and Severus/Remus.

Severus/Remus was studying Harry's expression. Harry had never seen such a sight as the Hogwarts Express. The locomotive was brilliant, and all the children were talking animatedly about the start of the school year. Remus was right. His nervousness was gone and he beamed up at Severus who returned a true smile since that is what the real Remus would have done.

They made their way to where the children would board. Molly was giving her children final instructions on how to behave, reminding Fred and George to keep their pranks to a minimum and she had best not hear from the teachers this year. They heard Molly mention something about not giving a certain Potion's Master a hard time this year, causing the Remus look a like to have a very Snape like smirk.

Fred, George, Ron, and it looked like an older brother, Harry thought he had heard Molly call him Percy, board the train. Harry turned to Severus/Remus.

"Well I guess this is where I get on," Harry said shuffling his feet.

"Indeed," Severus responded placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry not exactly sure what to say next just kept looking a Severus/Remus.

"Now Harry I have given you a bit of pocket money for the train. I expect you not to engorge yourself in too many sweets. There will be more than enough to eat at the feast. Remember what I said about the sorting. It truly doesn't matter what house you are sorted into," Severus said.

Harry nodded.

"And be on your best behavior on the train. If you want to avoid everyone trying to talk to you it's best you find a compartment quickly and stay there," Severus suggested.

"Yes sir," Harry responded.

"Hmmm back to sir already and you haven't even reached the school yet."

Harry smiled up at him, "Sorry Sev, it's just kinda strange to me still that you look like Remus."

"I assure you Harry the feeling is mutual," Severus responded. "Now go on. You don't want to miss the train now do you?"

Harry looked at the train then turned to hug Severus. Severus was glad he looked like Remus at this moment. He returned the hug freely but couldn't resist saying, "Is this really necessary, I will see you in a few hours."

Harry knew this was just Sev being Sev because he didn't make any movement to stop him from hugging him. In fact, Severus embraced him tighter before saying, "Alright Harry, don't forget to change into your robes before you reach the school."

"Ok Sev, and I'm glad you brought me here. It wouldn't have been the same."

Severus let go of Harry and watched him run to board the train.

Molly now standing with Severus/Remus said, "Harry seems to be very comfortable with you Remus. I saw him with Severus in Diagon Alley a while back, I am curious as to why Order members are escorting Harry around the magical world."

Severus would not have answered this except by saying 'it is what the Headmaster ordered,' but what would the wolf say? "Professor Dumbledore wants Harry to be escorted by us in order to keep him from appearing in all of the papers. He has been away from the wizarding world for so long; most would bombard him with questions, so we accompany him to prevent that from happening. The br…child didn't even know he was a wizard until a couple of weeks ago. I'm not sure he was treated…fairly at home." _Fairly! _If that wasn't the understatement of the year, Severus Snape would wear those hideous pink robes from Diagon Alley during the Welcoming Feast.

Molly's eyes narrowed, "I remember Minerva telling me all those years ago that Harry was staying with the worst sort of muggles. The poor dear. I bet they don't even use owl post. I will have to send him some biscuits along with Ron," Molly said determinedly.

Severus/Remus rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, sugar hyped first years in Potions classes, but he had to remember he was Remus at the moment and not Severus.

"I believe he would like that Molly," Severus/Remus responded.

The two then began walking to the floo.

Severus began thinking about what Harry said, and he was right. It would not have been the same, there is only one first. Perhaps next year the wolf could bring him…perhaps.

* * *

><p>Harry boarded the train, "Geeze mate, I didn't think you were coming! Hurry so we can get a good seat!"<p>

Harry and Ron found a compartment to themselves and Ron had the quidditch magazines out. The train had left the station about a half an hour ago when a lady with a trolley full of sweets stopped in front of their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The lady asked.

Ron reached to his side holding up sandwiches his mum prepared, "No thanks," he responded with a look of disappointment that Harry did not miss.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out several galleons Severus had given him. Ron's eyes went wide, "Whoa!"

Ron and Harry picked out several sweets each from the trolley.

Ron introduced chocolate frogs to Harry which he deemed to be his favorite, and they were talking about sweets, the start of the school year, and of course quidditch. Harry had asked Ron if he could have one of his sandwiches, and Ron quickly obliged. Harry complimented the sandwiches, and Ron didn't feel embarrassed about them anymore. They were both eating sweets and Ron was about to show Harry a spell when they were interrupted by a bushy haired girl. "Have either of you two seen a toad. A boy named Neville seems to have lost his," she said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "No we haven't."

"Oh so you're about to do magic. Well, let's see. Go on," the girl encouraged.

Ron had his pet rat, Scabbers, in his lap and with his wand in hand he cleared his throat, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Ron finished tapping the rat. A small spark zapped the rat, but it did not turn yellow. Ron shrugged his shoulders looking at Harry who was snickering.

"Is that a real spell?" she asked taking a seat across from Harry and Ron.

"Don't know," Ron said stuffing more sweets into his mouth, "My brothers said it would work."

"Well it's not a very good one is it?" she asked.

The girl's eyes went wide, "I know you. You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you." She then looked to Ron, "And you are?"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," Hermione said. "Well we are almost to Hogwarts. You two should change into your robes. There won't be time once we arrive we will have to take the boats across the lake. I read it in Hogwarts a History," and with that she left the compartment.

"Bossy that one," Ron said and Harry nodded, but he decided he liked her. She hadn't even made it to school yet and she was trying to help someone out.

Ron and Harry changed into their robes, and Hermione was right. Just as they had finished changing, the train came to a halt.

* * *

><p>Everyone exited the train and Harry heard a familiar voice above the rest, "First years this way. First years come this way!" It was Hagrid.<p>

Ron looked up at the man. He had never seen anyone so big and tall!

"Hello Harry good ter see ya again!"

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's great. He takes care magical creatures here. He's brilliant; you will like him," Harry assured Ron.

Ron nodded not questioning how Harry knew Hagrid and they all got on the boats to make their way across the lake to the school.

Once inside all the first years were instructed to gather in a hall atop a flight of stairs waiting for Professor McGonagall.

"So, I see you did come to Hogwarts. The Great Harry Potter has arrived," Draco said and the rest of the students became silent to watch the exchange.

"Malfoy," was all Harry said although he maintained eye contact with him. He did not want any trouble, especially the first day of term. Severus would be disappointed. That was a feeling he did not want to evoke from the man.

"I see you remember Potter. Yes, Draco Malfoy, and why shouldn't you my father…."

Ron snorted causing Draco's attention to shift to him.

"And you. No need to ask who you are with the red hair and hand me down robes. You are a weasel."

Ron turned red and began shaking in anger, but Harry stepped in front of him. "I see you don't remember. His name is Weasley or is it that too difficult for you to remember. Ron Weasley. I would have thought you were smart enough to remember that from Hogsmeade, but I see that I have given you too much credit. But no worries, it won't happen again."

Draco was affronted and a bit embarrassed, but before he had a chance to respond McGonagall made her presence known.

"All right first years. We will proceed to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Once assigned…."

"Trevor!" Neville Longbottom shouted, and retrieved his toad from beside McGonagall's feet.

He received a glare from the Deputy Headmistress and sulked back into the background with the rest of the students.

"As I was saying, once assigned to your houses that is where you will be throughout the rest of your seven years. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The students in your houses will be your family while you are here, so keep that in mind. Your triumphs will gain you points, any rule breaking, you will lose points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. Follow me."

* * *

><p>The students followed McGonagall to the Great Hall. Even though Harry had been in it many times, the size and greatness of it still amazed him. It was full. The usually empty tables were full of students, and the Head Table was filled will all the professors. He spotted Severus easily.<p>

Severus was searching the students when they made their way inside. He looked for the red hair, he knew Harry would be with the Weasley boy as much as he hated it, and he was not disappointed. In fact, Harry was already looking at him. His lips quirked up just a bit and he nodded sharply. Harry did the same back to him. The boy had picked up on a few of his traits in the last several days.

McGonagall left the students in a group and advised them to stop. She proceeded to the front of the house tables to a stool that had a very old looking, black hat on it. The hat then spoke,

"Gryffindor for the brave of heart,

Loyal is the Hufflepuff,

Cunning for the Slytherin,

Ravenclaw for the Smart.

Where I sort you now,

Is the house where you shall be,

Each has its strength and weakness,

And its members are your family."

McGonagall lifted the hat and the list. She called out, "Susan Bones."

A young girl made her way through the sea of first years where McGonagall indicated to her to take a seat. Amelia sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and in just moments the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

The student body applauded, and Susan hopped off the stool and joined the Hufflepuff table.

McGonagall next called, "Hermione Granger."

Ron and Harry who were standing next to each other watched as she made her way to the stool talking to herself a bit. "Mental that one," Ron said.

Hermione took a seat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called next.

Draco strutted to the stool, eyeing Harry, this was not missed by Severus, and just as the hat was about to be placed on his head it cried, "Slytherin!"

Several more students were called, and McGonagall called out, "Ronald Weasley."

Ron gave Harry one last look. Harry gave him an encouraging nod, and Ron took his seat. The hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

Ron relaxed and joined his brothers at the Gryffindor table.

"Gregory Goyle," McGonagall called next.

Just as the hat did with Draco it shouted, "Slytherin!" before it could even be placed on his head.

Next McGonagall called, "Harry Potter." The Great Hall went silent. Dumbledore scooted to the edge of his chair, Severus maintained his neutral expression, and Remus began fidgeting with his napkin.

Harry sat on the stool, and McGonagall smiled at him discreetly placing the sorting hat on his head.

To everyone watching, it seemed to take the hat a long time to make a decision. *Hmmm, a lot has changed in you, but you still have a thirst to prove yourself. Clever, yes. Powerful, yes. Brave, yes, and not a bad mind either. Hmmm what to do with you? Where to put you?*

Harry thought to himself_, I just want to be with friends and family. Sev doesn't mind where I go so I don't either._

*Severus hmm? The Potions Master?*

Harry realizing the hat was reading his thoughts, _Yes, that's the one_. _He's my dad now._

*A Slytherin he is, but he like you possesses remarkable bravery. I had a hard time sorting him as well. If family is what you desire Mr. Potter, the Slytherin house will not fulfill that for you at this time. So Better be **'Gryffindor!*** the hat cried.

Everyone applauded and the Gryffindor table stood to greet Harry. Harry looked at the head table where Severus nodded at him. That was all the assurance Harry needed and he took his seat beside Ron.

Dumbledore opened the sorting ceremony with a few words, "Welcome first years, and welcome back to those of you who were here last year. I remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for any students, and the third level corridor is also out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Ron and Harry exchanged concerned looks at the statement.

Dumbledore then said, "Let the feast begin," and he raised both of his hands and the meal appeared on the tables.

The feast was amazing and Harry, like Ron had seconds of everything, but Ron continued to have thirds and fourths. Hermione who was seated across from Harry and Ron had a disgusted look on her face at the amount of food Ron was putting away.

When it was time for dessert pudding appeared for everyone. Harry was slightly disappointed until he saw a slice of chocolate cake discretely materialize beside his plate. He grinned madly and shared the cake with Ron.

* * *

><p>After the feast the students retired to their dorms. This was going to be Harry's first night since being rescued from the Dursleys he was away from Severus.<p>

He was tired from today's events and unpacked his trunk. The other boys in the first year dorm were doing the same. Neville had been sorted into their house as well as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

For another hour the boys talked about the newest broom, a Nimbus 2000. Harry didn't offer up the fact that he owned one, as it was still in his room in the dungeons. Ron had expressed his sentiments about being sorted into Gryffindor. He explained to Harry that he would have been ridiculed by his brothers if he had been sorted anywhere else.

After an hour of talking Harry thought he would be comfortable here. No one bombarded him with questions of his past, his parents, or questions of Tom. He quite liked it in the Gryffindor Tower. He took the dreamless sleep potion Severus had given him for his first night so he could sleep peacefully without fear of nightmares.

* * *

><p>Severus had seen to his snakes, and now that he had down time, he was now thinking about Harry. He was not at all surprised that Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor. He thought Harry may have been sorted into Slytherin at one point, but Harry's need for survival had changed. He no longer needed to survive, Harry had said it himself; he now knew what it was like to live. If Harry had come straight from the Dursleys in the shape he had found him in those weeks ago, Harry most assuredly would have been sorted into Slytherin, and looking at it in that light, Severus was not… displeased Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Besides Lily was a Gryffindor, so why not her son.<p>

It was eerily quiet in the dungeons. Severus found himself in the sitting room with a cup of tea, staring into the fire, thinking about tomorrow's first year's potions classes. He had Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh how interesting it will be! He never understood exactly why the old man thought it was a good idea to have those two houses have potions together. Defense yes, it would provoke the best of them, but in potions, disaster was certain at some point in the year.

He wondered what else had occurred between Harry and Draco to cause them to look at each other so fiercely at the sorting ceremony, or if it was still just the distaste left over from Hogsmeade. But knowing the Malfoy family as he did, Severus couldn't help but think something else occurred.

Severus heard a knock at his door. He knew it was the Headmaster.

"Enter."

It was unusual for Severus not to answer the door, or to stand up and greet him, but he knew what was bothering his boy.

"Hello Severus, mind if I take a seat?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus did not even speak, he just gestured at the empty chair, and Albus took it.

"Have you seen to your snakes already?" Dumbledore asked already knowing the answer but needing to gauge Severus' temperament.

"Of course Albus, I am not incompetent."

Well Dumbledore had his answer. He called him Albus and he was defensive.

"Of course, Severus, forgive an old man. What seems to be troubling your mind tonight my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus sighed, "Is it that obvious Albus?"

"I'm afraid so. Pomona came to me earlier, said you mentioned something about burning the greenhouse down if she continued babbling about the new students. Professor Trelawney said something about an inner eye being rubbish and you could provide her with a third one to see clearly if she did not move out of your way. And Flitwick found a couple of students who were under the impression you would use them for potion ingredients if they were late to their dorms." Dumbledore then chuckled, "I must say, your reputation amongst the students is still as it was my boy."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, but his eyes continued to twinkle. Severus' glare had never had an effect on him. It mostly amused him, mostly. "So tell me Severus, what is on your mind? Harry perhaps?"

Severus sighed, the old man knew. He always knew. But Severus did not speak. "Hmmm, well I believe Harry is in perfectly capable hands. You and Minerva have worked out Harry's problems with nightmares. That leads me to believe that tomorrow's class and the…emptiness of the dungeons is what is worrisome. Am I right?"

Severus was looking at his tea as if it was going to aid him in escaping this conversation. He finally gave in. "You are correct on both accounts."

"I see," Albus said.

"Do you? What is it exactly that you see Albus?" Severus countered.

Dumbledore had a wistful smile, he really wished the adoption did not have to be kept secret, but it was the way it had to be for the time being. "I see that you wish you did not have to have yet another secret to keep in your life, and you did not believe it would affect you so deeply."

"Albus, nothing I have ever done has been normal, and I am not _affected deeply_ as you claim," Severus denied. "However, in tomorrow's classes with Slytherin and Gryffindor, I will have to cater to the Malfoy boy, show him some sort of favoritism, when I know that my son, _my son_ Albus, who needs my reassurance, will have to see the worst of me."

Dumbledore replied, "Harry has surprised you before Severus. He has accepted the worst of you when you did not think he would. He is strong and you both will make it through, though I admit tomorrow will be a most difficult day for you both."

Severus sat there emotionless thinking to himself.

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus, son, look at me." Severus did. "For many years, I have kept my promise to you that I would not allow others to know the best of Severus Snape. For years I have been called a fool because I have always seen what others have not, or perhaps what they would not. It pains me to see you in distress," Dumbledore held up his hand as Severus started to speak, "I know you deny it my boy, but do not forget how far we have come together. I know this affects you more than you will ever admit, and because of that I now make another promise to you. By the end of the school year, you will no longer have to keep the adoption secret."

Severus arched his eyebrow at the headmaster, "And exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

Dumbledore placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin, staring into the fire, "Give me the school year Severus. I have a strong suspicion that events may unravel to reveal positions, even without my meddling. I must admit Severus, watching you and Harry these past two weeks…" Dumbledore trailed off, unable to finish the statement, Severus was still watching his mentor intently. Dumbledore turned back to look Severus in the eyes, "I'll just say this, I do not make promises hastily nor those I do not intend to keep, least of all to you my boy."

Snape nodded. He knew what the Headmaster said was true. He remembered begging him to protect Lily and ultimately the entire family. Dumbledore did all he could do, and it wasn't Dumbledore who had failed in protecting Lily. Dumbledore said he would keep him out of Azkaban, and he did. Dumbledore offered him a second chance at life without Severus even asking for it. Severus had no reason to doubt the old man's word now.

"Thank you Headmaster, but do not expect me to apologize to Sprout and Trelawney. I would be more than happy to give the phony a third eye. It would be amusing and it may actually help her vision. Those glasses she wears are deplorable," Severus said.

"I would never ask such of you Severus," Dumbledore replied chuckling holding his hands up in defense.

Albus stood and this time Severus did too feeling a little better about the situation. They made their way to the door and Dumbledore stopped, "As for the emptiness of the dungeons," Dumbledore said, "I believe in due time you will have more than just Harry to look after down here. He seems quite taken to the Weasley boy, and now they are in the same house, you may receive the honorary title of Uncle after all my boy. Good night."

Dumbledore left the dungeons leaving a gobsmacked Severus Snape behind contemplating the implications of his last words. All of a sudden he thought he could almost bear the quietness of the dungeons he was accustomed to before Harry…Almost, and for the second time in many years Severus took a vial of dreamless sleep. He would need to be well rested for tomorrow's classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to what you guys think.<strong>

**Next chapter classes begin!**


	22. Chapter 22 First Week of Classes

**Still don't own Harry, Severus, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione...**

**Chapter 22**

**First Week of Classes**

The first night had passed, and Harry woke up to a very hungry Ron.

"Hurry up mate, don't want to miss breakfast. All this sleeping made me hungry!"

Harry sat up in bed, Ron was already dressed. Harry threw on his clothes and school robes, and he and Ron headed for the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall Harry looked up to the Head Table, and of course Severus was already there. Harry gave Severus a sharp nod and he and Ron took a seat at their house table near the only other first year, Hermione Granger.

Hermione was reading their transfiguration text since it would be their first class of the day, and right off she and Ron engaged in a heated discussion about which was more important, eating or studying.

Harry found it quite humorous as he realized Ron would never back off his point of view that eating was by far surpassed the importance of studying, and Hermione seemed just as passionate about studying. They looked to Harry to see who he would side with, and smartly, Harry opened his transfiguration book and continued eating, as if to say I like them both thank you very much.

During breakfast the post came.

An owl dropped a package into both Ron and Harry's lap. It was from Mrs. Weasley. She had sent peanut butter and chocolate biscuits to them. Harry beamed at Ron.

"Your mother is brilliant! I can't believe she sent me these!" Harry said.

Ron returned Harry's enthusiasm, "Yeah, mum is a brilliant cook, and she tends to send us things all throughout the year. At least she has my brothers since they have been in school. Apparently, she is going to do the same for you too mate!"

Harry made a note to himself to send Mrs. Weasley a thank you note.

Severus at the head table had been expecting the package, and hid his smile behind his tea cup.

Hermione said, "Just what you two need. Sugar." Hermione was unrolling a copy of the Daily Prophet which was dropped into her lap. She found an interesting article about Gringotts being compromised and someone had broken into vault 713.

Ron and Hermione explained to Harry that Gringotts was nearly impossible to break into, and the risk of doing so was often fatal, so whatever was in that vault must have been extremely important.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was over, Harry, Ron, and now Hermione made their way to transfiguration. As Harry did some reading over the summer, he and Hermione had engaged in a conversation over intent in transfiguration. Ron thought they both were completely mental. Why would anyone want to talk about studies if one wasn't forced too?<p>

They had made it to transfiguration class on time. Harry had learned the layout of the castle well, and he had spent a bit of time in Minerva's, or Minne he sometimes called her with Dumbledore's prompting, and well she let him call her that when no one else was around, classroom. Hermione picked up on Harry's ease of navigating through the castle and tucked that piece of knowledge away.

Harry and Ron took their seats beside each other, and Hermione took her seat beside them at the next desk over. Harry was grinning madly at the tabby cat which was sitting on the desk. He could have sworn the cat winked at him. As it was now time for classes to start, the tabby transformed into Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall had told Harry she likes doing that first day of class because she thinks it is "great fun." When Harry heard her say that, she sounded like a kid in the candy store, all excited as if she knew a secret no one else did. Well, she did, and she further declared that "it is bloody fun to see the expressions on the first year's faces when I transform out of my animagus form."

"That was bloody brilliant professor!" Ron exclaimed.

Normally McGonagall would scold her students for such language, but she had to admit, it was bloody brilliant, and replied, "Thank you Mr. Weasley for your assessment of my skills. Now if everyone will turn to page four in the text we will begin."

Oh yes McGonagall loved the compliment, and she was not let down by the first year's expressions. Yep she may be getting old, but she still had it!

Today they were transfiguring a toothpick into a needle. Harry had already worked this part out with Professor McGonagall over the summer, so he re-read the theory and when it was time for the practical, he and Hermione achieved the correct results right away. Ron looked at Harry incredulously, and Harry explained the theory to Ron as McGonagall did for him.

McGonagall overheard this and smiled. Harry remembered everything she said almost verbatim, and by the end of the class Ron too had transfigured his tooth pick into a needle.

* * *

><p>It was time for potions, but it had been almost two hours since Ron had eaten and he was starving. Harry pulled an apple out of his robe and handed it to Ron who was 'forever grateful' to Harry for such a gift. Harry still found himself stuffing food in his robes from time to time, and at breakfast, he thought he may become hungry before lunch and he couldn't exactly call Slinky in front of witnesses.<p>

They had made it to the potions classroom, but to Harry's disappointment, Severus was not in there. Harry took a seat in the center of Ron and Hermione at a table. Hermione again scolded Ron for eating too much, and Ron just could not figure out where she got off telling him how much he should eat. She didn't have his stomach, and it clearly told him he should eat!

It was time for the potions class to start, and the door slammed open. Severus with his robes billowing behind him began speaking as he made his way to the front of the room, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I do not expect many of many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making; however, for those select few who possess the predispotion," Severus said looking at Draco who smirked at him. Severus thought, _Just like his father. _

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Severus had been preventing himself from making eye contact with Harry at this point. He then looked over to him and saw Harry writing. He wasn't sure what was going on. He had not said anything note worthy yet. Severus continued, slowing down his speech a bit and clearly looking at Harry, "But then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to Not. Pay. Attention."

Hermione elbowed Harry hard to get his attention. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled a half smile. This was the Severus he had seen interact with everyone else, but never him. Harry was nervous, but Severus had warned him about today.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity," Severus said making his way over to the table Harry was seated at. He was truly curious what Harry had written down. He pulled a stool from the table in front of Harry and took a seat in between both tables sitting nose to nose with Harry.

Harry arched his eyebrow at Severus, it was all Severus could do not to smirk. He and Harry had gone over this, and he hoped Harry would remember it was just a game.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus asked, and Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

Harry looked at Hermione, before saying, "Draught of Living Death sir, it's the strongest known sleeping potion."

Severus kept his neutral expression, he knew Harry should know the answer to the next question as well.

"Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a beozar?" Severus asked with a sarcastic tone as if he had Harry, and again Hermione's hand shot up. Ron reached around Harry and snatched Hermione's hand down, and shook his head no.

"In the stomach of a goat professor," Harry said snidely catching on this was part of the game. His medallion was in his pocket, he had not forgotten it.

Severus realized Harry had now caught on by his tone of voice and continued. Meanwhile, Malfoy was looking at the potions master in awe that he dare attack Prince Potter.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Finally drawled.

Once again Hermione's hand shot up, but this time she was shaking it, practically jumping out of her seat. Harry found this humorous, "Sir, I think Hermione knows the answer, perhaps you should ask her since I've already gotten two."

Severus did not expect Harry to be that brave, but he had to admit the girl was getting on his nerves with the hand waving and decided he would ask no more questions after this one. "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter. Now, do you know the correct answer to the question, or were you trying to divert to hide your lack of intelligence," Severus said standing walking back to the front of the classroom. He did not think he could look at Harry arch his eyebrow once more without smirking.

"I _know_ the answer professor. The only difference in the two ingredients is the name. They are, for all purposes in brewing, the same ingredient," Harry responded with a bit of satisfaction.

Harry knew he would not get a 'well done' or any points from Severus in class. He also knew that McGonagall would restore the five he had lost in this class, and she would find ways to reward him for his correct answers in the class. It was all part of the game. Still Harry did not like being spoken to like that. It reminded him of his former life. A life he knew he would never have to go back to, but also one he did not want to be reminded of.

Harry enjoyed healing potions the best. Although they would not be brewing today, their first class of double potions would be a simple healing balm. He explained that explosions are dangerous and easy to create if one behaves like a dunderhead and does not pay attention. If anyone is caught disturbing another's caldron, detention and loss of points is a guarantee.

"And furthermore, Mr. Potter, any cheek as you now well know is not going to be tolerated, a loss of points is to be expected, and in the future, a believe a detention will be in order for you. For the next class study the theory behind the basic healing balm. Mr. Potter _you_ will remain after class, the rest of you are dismissed," Severus concluded.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. He assured him he was fine and he would see them in the Great Hall for lunch.

Once Severus was sure everyone had left the class, he slammed the door shut in the faces of those who were trying to look inside with a flick of his wand. Harry chuckled at that. Severus knelt down in front of Harry taking him by the shoulders.

"You know that was an act right? I meant nothing by your lack of intelligence; you are clearly much further ahead of your class mates as you knew the answers to my questions which are not in the first year book. In fact, you are possibly the smartest first year in the school. And detention, well yeah, I will have to give them to you, but you understand right?"

Harry was a little amused at Severus excited explanation, and decided to add fuel to the fire and responded, "Yes sir. I understand sir."

Severus arched an eyebrow, to which Harry answered, "Hey, I'm just trying to stay in character Sev."

Sev, that was much better, "Minerva will award you points for your correct answers and replace the ones I took for your cheek, although, maybe I should keep those. That was a bit cheeky."

"Seevvv! Come on. It was hard enough listening to you remind me of my Uncle Vernon. You can't take the points too. Well obviously you can, but please don't."

That statement hit Severus like a windmill in a tornado for two reasons. It was the first time Harry had ever complained about something when it came to discipline, and _did he just compare my words to his uncle's… no, no, no!_

Severus still kneeling down in front of Harry brushed the fringe from his face. "Today is the only day I will solely make you my focus in such a manner. I asked you advanced questions you would know the answers too, to show the rest of the class you know the material. Now it will not look suspect when I simply ignore you during class. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does."

"Very well," Severus said standing up. "So tell me, how was last night and your first class? Have you made any friends? Is Hermione your friend or something more? You know the Nimbus 2000 has enough seating for two, but make sure you are back inside before curfew. "

Severus knew he was spit firing ridiculous questions at Harry, but he needed to lighten the mood after his class.

Harry fell back into his usual banter with Sev easily and all was well again. He realized that it truly was an act and not a trick. He explained that Ron was indeed his friend, but he did like Hermione too, but not in _that _way. Severus said he would not take away the points for his cheek.

* * *

><p>Harry joined Ron at lunch. According to Ron, Hermione had eaten quickly and returned to the common room to do some studying. A habit of Hermione's that Harry and Ron would grow used too.<p>

The rest of the week passed without incident during classes, and it was now the last class of the day before the weekend. Harry did have a nightmare after the first day of classes though. Severus had informed Minerva that Harry casts silencing spells around himself when having one. He was unintentionally 'trained' to do this so he would not disturb his relatives while they slept. So Minerva cast wards around his bed and it would alert her should the silencing spells activate.

_Flash Back_

_The night she was alerted, she made her way into the boy's dormitory. Gently, she attempted to wake Harry from his nightmare casting a privacy spell around his bed so no one else would hear and wake up. It was the first time Minerva had ever experienced this with Harry. He was talking in his sleep, "No…Please Uncle…my hand it burns… I'll be good… stupid of me…no uncle… stop… it hurts…" Harry was tossing violently in the bed covering his face. _

_Minerva now seated on the edge of the bed gently brushed Harry's face patting his cheek lightly, and began calling his name, "Harry. Harry. Wake up. You are here at Hogwarts. You are in the boy's dormitory with me, Minerva." Minerva then took Harry by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. Harry began coming too, and she sent a patronus to Severus to alert him to come to her quarters._

_Harry woke rubbing his eyes, sitting up in the bed, "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to wake you."_

"_Shhh, do not apologize Harry. That was quite the nightmare. I don't suppose you will be able to go back to sleep right away will you?"_

_Harry contemplated telling Minerva yes, he knew he wouldn't, but he also did not want to seem like a scared little boy. He was certain she would tell Sev about this tomorrow, so it was just best to be up front now. He shook his head no._

"_Very well. I wouldn't expect you to. Come with me," Minerva instructed._

_Harry followed Minerva to her quarters where he was greeted by a pacing, obviously worried Severus Snape. _

"_Hey Sev," Harry said stretching._

_At the sound of Harry's voice Severus immediately turned to him and knelt down, "Harry, are you alright. This is my fault. I should not have been such an arse to you in class today."_

"_It's ok Sev. It's not your fault. I have had these dreams for a long time, so I don't see how you can blame yourself," Harry responded._

_Severus began, "Be that as it may…"_

_Minerva found herself laughing causing both Harry and Severus to stop conversing and look at her. "And what is so funny witch. I have caused my son to have a traumatic nightmare because of my deplorable behavior that is a must towards him at the present time, and you laugh? And people say that I am sadistic!"_

_That caused Minerva to laugh harder. She was not laughing at Severus' worries, but the state he was in, and by his last comment he clearly had not realized it yet._

"_What are you laughing at witch?" _

_Minerva calmed down enough to choke out, "Your robes, Severus, your robes!"_

"_What about my robes?" Severus took a look at himself. Oh my, he had forgotten them. Severus Snape in all his glory was standing in Minerva's quarters in no more than a pair of black silk boxer shorts and a pair of house shoes. His hair was still disheveled from waking up; he truly was a sight to behold. Severus then did something very Harry like, flushing, he shrugged his shoulders and gave Minerva a half smile, causing the three of them to erupt into laughter. _

_It was the first time Harry had seen Severus laugh, truly laugh. Not half smile, no twitch or quirk of the lips, not even a low chuckle. No, this was a laugh, and his baritone laughter filled Minerva's quarters. _

_Once everyone was able to catch their breath Minerva and Harry were both staring at Severus, smiling._

"_What now? Don't tell me I have a hole in the shorts?" Severus said turning attempting to see the backside of his shorts._

"_No Severus, your shorts are fine. It's just been many, many years since I have heard you laugh like that. It is a truly welcomed sound. You should do it more often." Minerva then found a blanket and transfigured it into a black robe so that Severus could walk back to the dungeons with some dignity._

_That night Harry found himself back in his bedroom in Severus' quarters, with Severus sleeping beside his bed in the transfigured desk chair._

_It was agreed if any questions were asked about where he was he would inform them he stayed in the infirmary._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

><p>The last class of the day was flying. All the first years were talking about it. It was going to be Gryffindor and Slytherin taking this class together.<p>

Madam Hooch had instructed everyone to make two lines paralleling each other and to stand on the left side of the broom, extending their right hand over the broom.

The class did as instructed.

Madam Hooch then told them to give a clear command of up.

With the command of "Up" Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand. Ron's broom ended up smacking him in the face before he received it in his hand. Hermione was struggling with hers a little, and Harry made a note to help her with it later. Draco, like Harry, had no problem getting his broom to follow his order.

Once everyone had broom in hand, Madam Hooch instructed them to mount the broom, kick off, hover for a moment, and then touch back down.

The class did as instructed with the exception of Neville. Neville had no control over his broom. Once he kicked off the ground his broom was doing what it wanted. It took him to the top of the castle where it continued to buck, trying to throw Neville off. It started down, and Neville parted the group of students causing them to leap out of the way. On its way back upward, Neville finally fell off the broom.

Madam Hooch hurried over to him, "Oh my, looks like a broken wrist." She turned to look at the class, "Everyone is to keep their feet planted firmly on the ground. If anyone disobeys you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say quidditch."

Madam Hooch left the class, escorting Neville to the infirmary.

Draco walked over to where Neville had crashed and picked up Neville's rememberall. "Looks like the fat lump left this behind. If he had remembered this, maybe he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

Ohhhh how that reminded Harry of Dudley! He could feel his own anger rising, "Give it here Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"No, I think I'll put it somewhere the fat lump won't forget. How about on the roof?" Malfoy then mounted his broom and began climbing upward.

Harry began to mount his broom when Hermione said, "Harry, No. You can't. You heard what Madam Hooch said."

Harry looked from Hermione to Draco who was holding the rememberall as if it were some sort of trophy, and he was coaxing him, "Afraid Potter?"

Harry then kicked off and sped towards Malfoy who moved out of his way easily, "Give it here Malfoy!"

When he saw Harry turn around and start back his way, he said, "You want it Potter? Go get it!" Malfoy launched the rememberall towards the castle. Harry made himself as small as he could on the broom and raced towards the small globe. Unbeknownst to him Professor McGonagall was in her classroom and was witnessing this whole exchange. Her breath caught as she was sure Harry was about to crash into the castle wall.

But Harry didn't. Just before he hit the wall he caught the rememberall while simultaneously rolling on his broom to avoid striking the castle.

Minerva, albeit a bit angry, but extremely excited made her way to the flying class.

* * *

><p>Harry made his descent with the rememberall in hand and the class was cheering, well the Gryffindors were anyhow. Draco and the Slytherins were sneering at Harry when McGonagall made her presence known. "Mr. Potter. Come with me."<p>

Harry tossed the rememberall to Hermione and followed Minerva towards the castle. Once they were out of ear shot Minerva said, "Harry? What were you thinking? There was no one there to supervise. Madam Hooch, I am quite certain, gave you instructions to remain on the ground. Explain yourself."

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall and explained everything from start to finish with Neville losing control of his broom, then getting hurt, then being escorted to the hospital wing, then Draco taking his rememberall, to finally him catching it just before Draco shattered it against the castle wall. Harry explained to McGonagall how it reminded him of how Dudley used to pick on him.

McGonagall explained the dangers of flying unsupervised, but Harry thought he saw what appeared to be a look of pride in McGonagall's eyes, "Follow me. We are going to get Wood."

Harry was confused. He knew he had put himself in danger after talking to McGonagall. But wood, what was that. Minerva came to a stop just outside the DADA class. Minerva asked Professor Quirrell if she could borrow Wood. He stuttered out, "Of c…c…course." Minerva rolled her eyes. She really didn't know what Albus was thinking when he hired some of these people.

A tall boy stepped outside, "Yes Professor."

"I have found you a new seeker. Harry Potter, meet Oliver Wood. He is Gryffindor's quidditch captain," Minerva sounded giddy when she was talking to Wood. It was as if she hit the wizard lottery, and in a way she did. She knew Slytherin would not best Gryffindor if Harry was seeker.

They set up a time for Harry to meet Oliver on the pitch, and Minerva walked Harry back to flying class where she told him that Severus would have to know about this incident because he would have to give him permission to be on the team as a first year.

Harry nodded, he knew Severus would not be happy with him, and that left Harry with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>After flying class Harry found himself talking with Ron and Hermione about what Professor McGonagall's offer to be a seeker. Ron was ecstatic. Harry's nervousness had left him since he was in the comfort of his friends. Ron was telling him that first years are never allowed to play and he had to be the youngest seeker in… over a century. Hermione finished the statement for him saying she read it in Hogwarts a history. Once in the common room, Harry and Ron played wizard's chess. Harry was still pants at it, and Ron seemed to be just as good as Severus.<p>

At dinner time, they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry observed Severus talking to Minerva. Severus then made eye contact with Harry. He did not look pleased at all.

Harry gulped and figured he should go ahead and tell his friends that his position on the team lied with his da…guardian, and if he did not approve then he would not be on the team. Judging by the look on Severus' face, Harry had resigned to the fact that he would not be the youngest seeker in a century.

Severus had left the Head Table earlier than usual, and it was then Hedwig brought Harry a letter.

"Who's that from Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry gulped, "Professor Snape. I have detention with him at seven thirty."

"Why that great git?" Ron retorted.

Harry knew after their first potions class that Ron was not fond of Severus after the way he had treated Harry. It was a comfort and an annoyance at the same time for Harry. He was annoyed that Ron said things like that about Sev, but it was a comfort that he did so because it was out of defense for him. Harry did not believe that Ron would say those things if he knew the truth behind the matter.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "You mustn't speak that way of a professor!"

"Well it's true, you were there the first day of potions class. You saw how he treated Harry! I don't think Harry should go there alone. And why isn't Malfoy in detention? Because he is Snape's pet?" Ron retorted.

"Seriously Ron, _Professor_ Snape has practically ignored Harry since the first class, and he is in detention because he did not follow the rules," Hermione clarified.

Harry had to concede that she had a point. After they finished dinner, Ron and Hermione walked with Harry down to the dungeons. Harry went into the classroom instead of their quarters.

Harry appeared in the door way with Ron and Hermione. Severus sneered at the three of them. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you presence is not required here. You may leave now."

Ron gave Harry one last pat on the back, and Hermione tried to give a reassuring smile, but at this moment, Harry was not reassured. Ron and Hermione then left leaving Harry behind with Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>Severus looked at Harry in the eyes until Harry looked away, <em>Good at least the little menace knows he did something wrong.<em>

"Harry let's retire to my study. I do believe you know why you are in detention with me tonight," Severus said.

Harry nodded and felt it best to address Severus formally, "Yes sir," he said as he followed him to the study.

Severus took his seat behind his desk and Harry sat in a chair in front of the desk so they were facing each other. "Harry, Professor McGonagall explained to me what happened, but I would like to hear it from you."

Harry nodded, and went through the whole bit about flying class, Neville, and then Draco. He then went on to explain how Draco's actions reminded him strongly of Dudley, and how he just acted without thinking.

"I see. So you broke the rules to help someone who could not help themselves at the moment," Severus said, but he was thinking. _Bloody Gryffindor Tendencies!_

It didn't sound so bad to Harry when Severus said it like that, so he readily agreed, "Yes sir."

Severus was torn. The child did put himself in danger, and he knew what he had promised if he did so, but he only did so because he was putting someone else before his own well being…again. Besides he doubted Harry would remember what he had promised any way. And Severus never thought he would curse Lily, but that was not just a Gryffindor Trait. Harry had received that trait honestly, it was in his blood.

Severus reached into his desk and retrieved a sheet of parchment and a quill. He scratched out a line at the top of the sheet which said, "I will not be a dunderhead and put myself in danger again. I am smarter than Malfoy, and I will not let him coax me into such foolishness."

Severus smirked as he pushed the paper and quill in front of Harry, "You will copy that line one hundred times, Harry."

Harry looked at the extremely long line, and Severus saw him mouth the word dunderhead, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

"No sir, no problem at all," Harry replied.

"I didn't think so, you may begin."

So Harry did, and one hundred lines later his wrist and hand felt like it would fall of his arm, but he dared not complain. He knew he had broken the rules, and therefore his punishment was justified. He put the quill down on the desk and Severus looked up from his papers.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, I was not thinking. I will not do it again."

"See that it doesn't. What you did today was incredibly dangerous and foolish. You were on a broom you were not familiar with, you were instructed not to leave the ground, yet you did, and one student had already been hurt, giving you a visible example of what could happen. You need to think before you act Harry, and do not let someone's words dictate your actions. You control what you do, not anyone else. I told you the first week you were with me that I expect you to make mistakes. We all do. Just learn from them and don't repeat the. Understood?" Severus finished.

Well that sounded much worse than how Severus worded it the first time, "Yes sir."

"Now I believe we have something else to discuss. Professor McGonagall tells me you have been offered the seeker position on the quidditch team. Is that something you want?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up, "After I… So even… You mean to say that you would allow me to be on the team after I broke one of the most important rules?"

Ok so maybe he didn't forget. Severus inclined his head, "I am reluctant to do so, but I have firsthand knowledge of your flying abilities, and I know that you will be able to hold your own on a broom. So if it is something you are interested in then yes, you may; however, the moment your studies start slipping, you will be off the team. Is. That. Clear?"

Harry nodded excitedly, "Yes sir!"

The detention was over and the two of them began walking to the door side by side. It was getting late and Harry needed to be back in the common room shortly.

Harry had now calmed down and was obviously thinking about something other than quidditch, "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering, not that I mind, but you said if I were to break one of _those_ rules you would…"

When Harry started speaking Severus knew where this was going. _Did the child have absolutely no sense of self preservation?_ But Severus was the one who opened his mouth and made the rules, and he did need to be consistent or he would begin a bad, dangerous habit with Harry.

So before Harry could finish the statement and Severus backed out of it, he reached over, spun Harry around, raised his hand, and a resounding _smack_ filled the study when Severus' hand struck Harry's rear.

"Yip!" Harry yelped, more out of surprise than pain.

Severus then completed Harry's sentence, "Spank you. Yes, Harry I did say that. Thank you for reminding me. Now, it is getting late and you don't need another detention for being out past curfew."

Severus looked down at Harry smirking as Harry was rubbing his rear. Harry couldn't help but think, _That's it? Nothing more? Sure it hurt a bit, but only one smack? _

But even from the one smack Harry was certain he did not want to feel it again.

"Yes sir. Again, I'm sorry for today," Harry responded hugging Severus.

Severus returned the hug and replied, "All is forgiven Harry. Just try not to let it happen again. Now hurry along, I will not excuse you if you are late."

As Harry was leaving the study Severus placed another playful swat on Harry's rear. Harry turned smiling, "Hey you said all was forgiven Sev."

Severus smirked, "So I did. Must have slipped my mind. Good night Harry."

Harry said good night and went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>When Harry entered into the common room he was greeted by Ron and Hermione.<p>

"Bloody hell mate, what took so long?"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione rebuked.

"What did he have you do? He didn't try to cut you up into potions ingredients did he?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, "No, I had to write lines." Harry could still feel a little bit of a sting in his backside but he figured he would keep that bit to himself. "Oh and by the way, I will be able to play on the quidditch team."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione was curious, "Harry, how did you hear back from your guardian so soon?"

_Crap!_ Harry thought, and now Ron was looking at him too, "Ohhh… ummm… Well you see Professor Snape heard from my guardian, and he told me. Something about Prince Potter being allowed to break more rules."

That answer seemed to placate Ron, but Hermione tucked this piece of information in the back of her head along with the other observations she had made.

After Ron had made sure Harry suffered from no permanent damage as Snape's hands, and Hermione informed Ron that Harry deserved the detention, then the three turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>Remus had spoken to McGonagall earlier in the day. She had been so excited about her new seeker. She told Remus of how she would finally be able to best Severus, and her house would win the Quidditch Cup. Minerva had been sly. She used the fact that Harry loved flying, and that Severus had taught Harry to fly himself to convince Severus to allow him to play. Essentially, Minerva stroked Severus' ego until he consented to allow Harry to play. No one could deny that Minerva possessed a bit of Slytherin in her.<p>

It was after Minerva had Severus agree to this that she informed him at dinner of the event that transpired in the flying class which led to her desire for Harry to be seeker. Severus was not happy. Remus watched as Severus picked around at his food and left the Head Table early. He then noticed Hedwig fly in with a letter for Harry. Undoubtedly it was from Severus. Remus walked by the table after Harry received the letter, and heard him tell Ron and Hermione he had detention at seven thirty.

It was now nine thirty and Remus had made his way to the dungeons. He knocked on the door to Severus' quarters.

"Enter," Severus spoke.

Remus did, "Severus, I see you made it through your first week of classes," he said entering into the sitting room, to join Severus.

"Wolf, what do you need tonight? It is not near the full moon, and besides you have the wolfsbane already," Severus said.

"Oh no Severus, I need nothing of the sort. I simply came to see if I have a godson left," Remus said chuckling.

Severus eyed Lupin, not showing his amusement, "Yes Lupin he lives; however, if he pulls a stunt such as that again, I may turn him into puppy chow and feed him to you on the full moon. I can do that you know."

Remus barked a laugh at that, and Severus couldn't help but smirk. "After you left the Great Hall and he received your letter, Ron became defensive on Harry's behalf, and Hermione was telling him he deserved detention for not following the rules," Remus said.

Severus replied, "I think the Granger girl will be good for Harry, and for the Weasley boy too if the truth be known. They both escorted him to the classroom tonight. I think they were afraid the vampire rumors may be true."

Remus nodded lightly laughing, but then seriously asked, "You weren't too hard on him were you Severus?"

Severus looked at Lupin. Was he supposed to let the wolf he went soft? That he did not dole out as severe a punishment as he had promised? That he had in fact told the boy tonight that he could be seeker, when he was supposed to be suffering through a detention? _I think not!_

Well Severus decided to tell Remus this, "I assure he is well aware of the mistake in his actions, and they will not be repeated. He had to write lines," Severus may have stretched the truth on this next part, "and Harry is fortunate not to have classes tomorrow as he may find it uncomfortable to sit through them."

_There! Now the wolf thinks I am back to being a bastard! If this is all it took, I should have told the flea bag something like this long ago!_

_Snape you are back to being a bastard! You still got it!_

_Severus, only you would be proud of that…_

"I see," Remus said. "Harry does need consistency, and he is bound to test other boundaries, intentionally or not. It is a good thing he has you to take care of him Severus. I do not know if I could do what needs to be done at times."

_What! This is all wrong! Stupid Wolf… Bad dog! You are disrupting the World of Snape! Why aren't you angry with me? If I were you I would be angry with me…Furious in fact! Grrr… See so angry I'm growling at myself on your behalf!_

Severus was unsure how to respond, so he just nodded.

The two sat there and discussed how Minerva coaxed Severus into allowing Harry to play against his better judgment.

An hour had passed, it was now ten thirty and Remus left the dungeons.

Severus lied down in his bed thinking maybe he should have been harder on Harry, but he was new to this parenting thing. He felt that he had gotten his point across to him and he was certain that Harry would not put himself in danger again. Severus drifted off to sleep.

If Severus only knew what the remainder of the school year held, he would have never been able to fall asleep with such ease.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you as always for the reviews! <strong>

**First quidditch match is up next chapter, I know this is a bit out of order, but maybe you guys won't mind too much.**

**On a side note, I _really_ love the way Severus begins his first year potions class in the book. Its brilliant! In my mind, I believe he does this for every first year class!**

**Oh and I have had some people inquire through reviews and private messages about a certain topic so I will ask you guys here... Would you like for Harry to eventually call Severus Dad or leave it as Sev?**


	23. Chapter 23 Draco and Quidditch

**J.K. Rowling Owns the Harry Potter Universe. I do not.**

**Draco and Quidditch**

**Chapter 23**

Severus rose the next morning with Harry still weighing on his mind. The entire time he was talking to Harry, the child never once attempted to shift the blame. He accepted what he did was wrong, explained why he did it, but never tried to blame Draco for it.

Draco… Severus needed to talk to that boy if he was going to have a chance. There was never a hair out of place, he looked down upon those less wealthy purebloods, sneered at those who weren't purebloods, and he was certain he had heard him drop the 'mudblood' word a couple of times. In short, the kid reeked of Lucius, and was a Death Eater in the making. The only problem with Draco, is he lacked hate… for the time being. Words, yes, he had them. Hurtful, cutting, snide, rude, belittling words. He said what he thought would make his father proud, but Severus knew when it came right down to it, at eleven maybe Draco could still be shifted in the right direction with a little guidance, but Severus would have to be discreet about it.

Severus and Lucius had always had a good 'working' relationship back when the Dark Lord reigned. Each was sure of where the others loyalties lied, at least Lucius thought he knew. Severus had always been around Draco from the time he was born, but he had never played a significant role in his life. Occasionally, when Lucius and Narcissa would leave the country for a week in the summer, Draco would visit Severus for a few days before going to stay with another relative. Severus would join the Malfoy family for a dinner now and again, and during the holidays, Severus would send Draco gifts. Lucius trusted Severus implicitly and Severus had worked at that. He believed in the old saying: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. So far, living by that had kept Severus alive.

The bottom line is this: Lucius trusts Severus with his son, and now that Severus has Draco the majority of the year, he will try use this to his advantage. So today, Severus would talk to Draco to see if he thought he could help the seriously misguided boy.

* * *

><p>It was the weekend now and Harry wanted to go and visit Hagrid. He had promised the man he would come and see him the first week of term. He invited Ron and Hermione along after breakfast and they gladly accepted.<p>

They hurriedly ate their breakfast, and were the first ones to leave the Great Hall.

The three ran from the castle down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it.

"Hey Harry good ter see ya. And this 'ere is Ron and Hermione right? I didn't think you were going ter make it ter see me this week," Hagrid said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah it has been an exciting week for us."

"Yeh, I know what ya mean. Jus this week I had to retrieve something from Gringotts for Professor Dumbledore. Great man Dumbledore, and he trusted me ter make a withdrawl from the Gringotts vault," Hagrid said with pride.

Hermione forever curious, "It wasn't vault 713 was it Hagrid?"

"Yeh, actually it was. Why did ya ask that?" Hagrid inquired.

"Well there was an article in the Daily Prophet. Someone broke into Gringotts, more specifically into vault 713," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry remembered Hermione sharing that article with them earlier in the week. She and Ron were amazed any one was able to compromise the security and wards at Gringotts.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Well there's nothin' to worry bout now. It's safe here with Dumbledore."

"What's safe?" Hermione asked.

"I shouldn't of said that. Never mind you what it is, just know that it is safe here at Hogwarts with Dumbledore." Hagrid clasped a hand over his face, "I shouldn't of said that either." The three were exchanging glances with one another.

Hagrid changing the subject, "Would ya like some rock cakes? I made them meself."

Ron nodded yes right away, "Yeah, I'm starving." And Harry politely accepted as well.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione responded in an exasperated tone, "and no thank you Hagrid." Hermione then went on to explain that her parents were dentists and she was not accustomed to eating so much sugar. Ron and Hagrid were a taken aback about the drilling of the teeth. It made them both cringe.

Hagrid placed the pieces of cake on the table with a thud. Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. Ron took a bite of the cake, and screwed his face up. When Hagrid walked away Ron said, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry." Harry nodded in agreement.

When the boys would catch Hagrid looking away, and thank Merlin for Hermione, because she caught on and distracted Hagrid, they would stuff the cake in a napkin, and ultimately ended up in their pants pocket.

After cake they spent the remainder of their time at the hut with Hagrid showing them the garden, and how it had grown. Hagrid had let it slip something about Harry's hard work, Hermione caught it, Ron did not. Hagrid then took them to the thestrals. They did not have time to visit Buckbeak, as it was now lunch time.

* * *

><p>The three hiked back up to the castle for lunch and into the Great Hall. Severus was seated at the Head Table between Lupin and Dumbledore and did not notice Harry enter immediately. Harry continued to glance up at the Head Table as he was talking to his friends.<p>

They found themselves in deep conversation about what could have possibly been in vault 713 that was so important that it needed to be protected by Dumbledore himself.

It was no secret that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, and it was curious to the three what exactly warranted that kind of protection.

Severus had finally noticed that Harry was seated at the Gryffindor Table in his usual spot with Ron and Hermione. He caught Harry's eye and nodded discreetly. Harry returned the gesture.

Lunch was over and the three had the remainder of the day to do what they wanted. Hermione said they needed to focus on their homework, Ron voted since it was their first weekend they go exploring, and Harry forever compromising between the two suggested they go exploring first, and after dinner complete their homework.

That seemed to be acceptable to both of them.

Harry wanted to go up to the astronomy tower; however, he was not exactly sure the way, but he had a general idea. Ron and Hermione were game for that too. They began walking up the flights of stairs, which commenced to moving.

Laughing, the three just started running. They had no idea where they were at or exactly what floor they were on. The cases finally stopped moving and they were able to make it onto solid ground. It was Hermione who noticed they were in the third corridor.

"Harry, Ron. We have to go. We are in the third corridor," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit too young to die a most painful death," Harry said. Although, Harry was thinking more along the lines of Severus killing him. Ron nodded agreeing with Harry's statement.

It was then they heard a cat meow, "It's Mrs. Norris," Harry exclaimed. "Let's run through that door."

"Who's there?" They heard Filch call out.

They panicked and ran to the end of the corridor. Ron made it to the door first. "Bloody Hell! It's locked?"

"I said who's there?" Filch said again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hidden in the shadows for the moment but Filch was getting closer.

"Oh, move over Ron." She removed her wand and pointed it at the lock and said, "Alohamora," and the door unlocked. They scurried inside.

"Whew! That was close!" Ron said.

"You were brilliant Hermione where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Standard book of Spells, chapter seven. I've been reading… What Ron?"

Ron had felt something, a warm breeze on the back of his neck and he turned around to see a three headed dog, and thought, _Oh holy mother of Merlin! _He began tapping Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione looked at Ron who was pointing behind them, and slowly Harry and Hermione turned to see what Ron was staring at.

At the sight, all three seemed to find their voices and screamed, opening the door, running out, and barely getting it shut and locked. They ran from the corridor back to the stairs, finding a hallway. The three were breathing heavily.

It was Ron who spoke first, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I dunno," Harry said.

Hermione responded, "I don't know either, but it's protecting something. Did you see what it was standing on?"

Harry shook his head no, and Ron said, "No, I was a bit focused on its heads. In case you didn't notice there were **three** of them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was standing on a trap door. I bet it's protecting whatever Hagrid brought to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but how and when did they get that thing into the castle," Harry wondered aloud.

Harry, at last, found the astronomy tower. He quite liked it up there. Soon enough he would have classes here, but he thought he may enjoy spending time up here alone. You could see the entire grounds, the sky, it overlooked the lake, and it was just peaceful.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all took a seat in an opening and talked amicably about everything. They began learning things about one another's home life and Hermione found it extremely interesting that Harry seemed to be evasive to the questions.

They stayed up there for quite some time. Dusk was approaching when they left to go to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Severus had found Draco in the Slytherin common room after lunch.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said.

"Yes," Draco responded.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the disrespect, and Draco caught on quickly, "Sir. Yes sir?"

_Better_. "I require your presence in my office in fifteen minutes. Finish up what you are doing and do not be late," Severus instructed.

Draco nodded turning away from Severus.

_Did he really just turn his back on me? One of my Slytherins no less! _"A verbal response if you please Mr. Malfoy. I have firsthand knowledge that you are completely capable of speaking, as you speak out of turn on a regular basis. Now, try again."

Draco's pale complexion did nothing to hide the red color that now heated his face, "Yes sir."

"Better, you now have fourteen minutes," Severus said and went to his office.

Severus sat and waited. He had thought about how to address this and still it all depended on the boy's reaction to him. He had to be hard on him in the common room because since the first day he arrived he behaved like he owned part of the school simply because his last name is Malfoy.

He had a lot to learn, and Severus would be much obliged to teach him.

Draco entered into Severus' office with two minutes to spare.

_Good, at least he is not testing me again. _

"You wanted to see me sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I did," Severus responded. "Have a seat," he indicated to a chair in front of his desk.

Draco looked up at Severus at the use of his first name, and took the seat as instructed.

"I simply wanted to ask you how your first week of term was; however, next time I address you in front of your classmates I would appreciate it if you address me as sir or professor the first time so I do not have to correct you in front of them. Understood?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Draco asked.

Severus nodded, "Now, tell me how has your first week been?"

Draco told Severus how brilliant he thought he was the first day of potions class when he went nose to nose with Potter. He told Severus of a skewed version of his encounter with Harry in Hogsmeade. Severus smirked knowing better. Draco continued to tell him about the rest of his classes, how most of the teachers', bar Severus, were incompetent and he would have to tell his father.

Severus kept a neutral expression while listening to Draco, fighting hard not to roll his eyes, and thanking Merlin and any other deity he could think of that Harry was not like this.

Draco then got to flying class.

"And can you believe that McGonagall put Perfect Pampered Prince Potter on the Quidditch team _after_ he broke the rules! It's an outrage!" Draco finished.

Severus was hearing those words _perfect, pampered, Prince Potter. Wow!_ Severus had thought the same thing only weeks ago. Did he really sound like such a prat? Never mind that now, he would think about it later.

"So you mean to say that you didn't break any rules Mr. Malfoy? That your feet were firmly planted on the ground throughout the entire duration Madam Hooch was not present?" Severus inquired.

Draco started to open his mouth. He was about to come up with a lie of sorts, and Severus could see it coming. So before Draco began to speak Severus cut him off.

"Need I remind you Mr. Malfoy how your father and I feel about lying to us? I know you are _very_ familiar with how I feel about lying and putting yourself in danger. Think back to last summer." Severus said eyeing Draco seriously.

"But we are at school, you can't… you can't… Well you can't do _that_ here!" Draco said indignantly.

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Oh really Mr. Malfoy," Severus took a quill and a sheet of parchment and began scratching away, "I bet your father would say otherwise."

Draco paled immediately, "I taunted Potter, he got on the broom to get Neville's rememberall I took after he had broken his wrist, I threw the rememberall, and Potter caught it before it hit the castle. No I was not on the ground while Madam Hooch was gone. Yes it was stupid, but I am not lying!"

Severus was satisfied. He didn't know how much he would be able to help Draco if at eleven he could look him in the eye and lie to him. "I see. So you took it upon yourself to take something that did _not_ belong to you, there is a word for that Mr. Malfoy, theft, then used it to taunt the Gryffindors, specifically Mr. Potter of all people, then placed yourself in danger by mounting an unfamiliar broom unsupervised, to throw and break said object that did not belong to you in the first place all to get a rise out of Mr. Potter, and attempt to make him look like a fool in front of the class."

Draco gulped, "Well if Potter hadn't flown after me, I never would have thrown it."

_There's the difference between Draco and Harry._

"So you were the first one to leave the ground then? You were in the air taunting Mr. Potter to follow you. So in a way Mr. Malfoy, we have you to thank for his new position as Gryffindor seeker," Severus asked.

Draco realized he was digging himself a deeper hole and decided it was time to shut up, "Yes sir."

"And you do not deny that my summation of the events is correct?"

"No sir. You are correct. But Potter broke the rules too! I'm sure he got rewarded points, patted on the head, and I'll be his family just sent him owls and owls of sweets telling him how proud they were! This isn't fair. Potter gets doted over, and I get punished," Draco exclaimed.

Severus had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. This is the second time Draco had said something remarkably like himself before he knew of Harry's true past, and for some reason he hated that he could not clear up the misconception.

"As right as you may be, Mr. Potter is _not_ one of my Slytherins, but y_ou_, Mr. Malfoy are and as such I expect better than thievery, childish taunting, and rule breaking. I want you to listen closely to what I say. This does not apply solely to this situation, but to life in general. Someone much wiser than myself told me this many years ago. It is our choices, Mr. Malfoy, that define us," Severus said.

Draco looked at him for further explanation.

"I shall give you an example. There is more than one Malfoy; therefore, it only takes one of those Malfoys to make a bad decision to blemish the Malfoy name. However, there is only one _Draco_ Malfoy, and it is your choices that will define you, how others perceive you, but mostly how you perceive yourself. So even if the Malfoy name ever were to wear a blemish, _Draco Malfoy_ does not have to. He can stand apart from the rest because he _chose_ you are ever unsure if a decision will have a negative effect, talk to someone about it. Come to me. Do you think you can do that Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, appearing to be lost in thought, "Yes sir."

_Good _Severus thought, _he isn't ignoring me. At least he is retaining these words. _Severus then continued, "All actions have consequences be they positive or negative. Your behavior in flying class was deplorable; therefore, there are negative consequences to serve as a reminder so as to deter you from behaving in the same manner again."

Severus decided to hit Draco where it hurt, his pride, and give him at least one chance to show he had retained what Severus said. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you will spend time with Hagrid next Saturday morning. He will need assistance with the garden and cleaning out the animals habitations."

Draco made a move to protest. Severus could see it written all over his face with the words _servant work _and _half breed_ on the tip of his tongue. Severus held his hand up to stop Draco, "Now you will complete this task without complaint. At the first complaint, detention with Hagrid will stop, and you will be sent straight to me, and I myself will give you a reminder to not put yourself in danger again. Am. I. Clear?"

That sobered Draco, he would rake the stalls, weed the garden, or whatever else he needed to do. He knew the implications of Severus' statement. "Yes sir. Completely."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Think before you act and if you have any doubts about your actions, as your Head of House, you may always come to me," Severus stated.

"Thank you," Draco responded.

Severus politely inclined his head, "Alright you little snake. You are dismissed. Just remember I expect better from _Draco_ Malfoy in the future."

Draco smile at Severus, not his normal Malfoy smirk, but a real smile, and headed back to the common room.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the weekend passed uneventfully as did the next few weeks. Harry was thankful for that as he did not want to be eaten by a three headed dog.<p>

As the weeks passed Harry had a few more nightmares which required Severus' attention; however, he found himself gaining the ability to wake himself up now. When this happened, Harry would wander up to the astronomy tower so he could regain his peace of mind and sleep again. He felt this was better than bothering Severus over dumb dreams.

Harry had been doing well keeping up with his studies and juggling quidditch. Severus had told Harry he was proud of him during one of their detentions, which only made Harry want to keep up the work. He liked it when Severus praised him. He found himself enjoying the detentions, because it seemed it was the only way to have one on one time with him.

Severus promised to give him a weekend detention so they could have the entire day together, and he did. Both were actually disheartened when it came to an end.

Largely because of Hermione, Ron and Harry found themselves in the library more often than not when studying. Remus not having many students to tutor this early in the school year usually ended up sitting with the trio, and answering any questions they may have about their studies. Harry enjoyed this time with his godfather.

During one of their study sessions Remus pulled Harry into his office. He told Harry that he only had one vial of the wolfsbane potion left. Harry told him he would let Sev know, and he was sure he would arrange a detention so he could brew it.

Harry had also noticed a trend in his DADA class. His scar would sting a bit and he found himself unconsciously rubbing at it in class. Hermione had asked him about it, and he brushed it off as nothing for the time being. He did not think it was important, so he decided not to tell Severus about it just yet.

After classes began again, Harry noticed Draco was not his usual snarky self. He was bearable. Then there was an article in the Daily Prophet. Malfoy Sr. had been promoted, and was now just one step below the Minister of Magic. With that Draco became the Draco Harry had always known, taunting Harry when he could about the upcoming quidditch match. He would make remarks which centered around the reason behind Harry making the team was because of his name. Draco did not want to accept any responsibility in the fact that if it hadn't been for him, Harry would be watching the quidditch games from the stands just like him. No, Draco was bitter, so he did what he did best. Belittled people to make himself feel better when they mentioned his error.

* * *

><p>The day of the first quidditch game arrived. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was nervous, but he was also confident. Severus had taught him to fly a broom, and he had been practicing faithfully with the team.<p>

Harry wasn't exactly hungry, he supposed that was his nerves, but he remembered what Severus said, "You will _not_ miss any meals." With that thought in the back of his mind he made himself eat a couple of pieces of toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

_Earlier that morning_

"_Severus, what brings you to my office this morning?"_

"_Are you mental you silly cat? It's the first quidditch match! Have you seen the size difference between my Slytherins and Harry? They will eat him Minerva, and use his bones as tooth picks! I can't believe I let you talk me into this."_

"_Calm yourself!" Minerva said. "Harry is an excellent flyer. His size will be a benefit to him as a seeker you well know this. What has brought this on, Hmmm?"_

_Severus still pacing, stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, at least it was a short rant, "I don't even have the opportunity to tell him what I need to before he goes onto the pitch."_

_There it was. Severus was upset because he would not be able to talk to Harry before the match. Well maybe not so much talk as to give him that final pat on the back, a bit of positive encouragement._

_Minerva smiled knowingly, "Was Harry not in detention with you just last night?"_

"_Yes, what's your point?" Severus asked._

"_Well did you not speak with him about the game during that time?"_

"_Yes. What do you believe me inept as a parent?" Severus asked defensively._

_Minerva snickered, "Quite the contrary child. I believe you are doing a remarkable job as with Harry, and you don't need to worry. Harry will be fine out there today. Come along, walk with me to breakfast."_

_And Severus did._

_Back to Present_

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor team was lined up, ready to take the pitch once the doors opened. The students and teachers had found their places in the stands, and the weather was absolutely perfect for a quidditch match.<p>

Severus was sitting in the teacher's booth with Minerva, Albus, and Lupin. Truth be known, he was more nervous about the match than Harry. It was then the doors opened, and the Gryffindor team took the field.

Harry was on his Nimbus 2000. It had appeared on his bed after he was told he could be seeker with an unsigned card. Harry smirked at the card and how he was able to have the broom without anyone knowing it was him. Severus was good.

Harry was flying with ease. It was as if the child was born on a broom. The Weasley twins were remarkable beaters, and would not let harm come to Harry purposefully. They had taken up with him since he became friends with Ron. The Slytherins then took the field. Yep, compared to Harry, they were monsters!

Madam Hooch took her place at the bottom of the field once everyone was circled up. "Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you."

With those words she opened up the quidditch trunk, released the bludgers, and the golden snitch. She then took the quaffel and threw it up in the middle. It was retrieved by Gryffindor.

Lee Jordan was announcing the game and moments later, "Gryffindor scores! Ten points to Gryffindor thanks to the beautiful Angelina Johnson!"

"Mr. Jordan!" Minerva shouted.

"Sorry Professor. She is beautiful, but is she single? That is the question. And what a save by Wood, Gryffindor has the quaffel again!"

Harry was flying around looking for the snitch, he watched as Wood made a great save. Marcus Flint, a Slytherin, took a bat from one of the Slytherin beaters and knocked a bludger straight into Wood. Wood descended to the ground, and about ten feet from the ground he fell from his broom.

Severus was glaring at Minerva. If that could happen to Wood, it could happen to Harry. Severus had never thought of quidditch as a barbaric sport until now. Furthermore, he was thinking that they players should wear a get up to include a helmet, knee pads, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and face guards.

"Ohhhh, and Oliver Wood takes a nasty blow to the head thanks to a Marcus Flint, a slimey Slytherin with bad hair, …"

"MR. JORDAN! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Minerva yelled again.

"Yes ma'am, sorry professor. Although I do not bid my apologies to you Flint! Now back to the game. It seems Potter is having problems with his broom," Lee announced.

Severus, Remus, Albus, and Minerva, looked to find Harry immediately. It appeared his broom was bucking, trying to throw him off! Someone was hexing the broom. Severus, after their first day on the pitch had made sure there were no jinxes on the broom, so he knew perfectly well it was not the broom, and immediately began murmuring a counter curse.

At the sight of Harry being bucked off his broom, and was now only holding on to it with one hand far above the pitch, the four of the stood up, incidentally knocking over Quirrell, at which time Severus noticed his robes were on fire. Severus drew his wand, but Dumbledore was quicker and cast an _aguamenti_ on the flames and the four of them were now focused on Harry again.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his broom stop bucking; it was not fighting him anymore. He pulled himself up on the broom and saw the Slytherin seeker dart after the snitch. Harry was side by side with the much larger boy in no time. Harry paralleled him and bumped into him with all the force he could muster. Which wasn't much given his stature, but you couldn't deny it. The kid had guts.<p>

The Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs, felt Harry bump into him and returned the favor, causing Harry to fly way off course and over the stands. He quickly regained his position beside the Slytherin, and the snitch took a nasty dive downward.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were in the stands watching as Harry was struggling to hold onto his broom. Hermione looked across the field and saw Severus concentrating on Harry and his lips were moving. She pointed this out to Ron.<p>

"Ron! Professor Snape is jinxing Harry's broom! I would never believed it if I were not looking at it!" She said passing the binoculars over to Ron.

"That greasy git! We have to help Harry! What do we do?" Ron said impatiently.

"Leave it to me," Hermione said as she began making her way to the backside of the teacher's booth.

Hermione reached the back of the teacher's booth and recognized the Potion Master's robes immediately. Taking out her wand and pointing it at Severus' robes, she said the incantation _"Lacarnum_ _Inflammar,", _setting a small fire to the bottom of his robes.

Immediately, she observed four sets of feet jump, and then a strong blast of water hit Severus robes splashing her full force in the face and drenching her hair and robes. _That went well_ Hermione thought.

She returned to a beaming Ron with her hair and robes sopping wet!

"You did it Hermione, Harry is back on his broom!"

Hermione all of a sudden didn't mind the impromptu shower. If it had helped Harry it was worth it, and watched as he flew towards the Slytherin seeker.

* * *

><p>Severus was watching Harry as he repositioned himself on the broom. Harry was back in control and Severus felt himself relax for the moment.<p>

_I swear to Merlin himself if I find who jinxed the broom I'll feed them to that blasted three headed dog! And why the hell were my robes on fire? _He would have to figure that one out later.

Then Harry showed Severus a side of himself that had been hidden. Harry narrowed himself on the broom and quickly caught up with his Slytherin seeker, and crashed into him shoulder to shoulder. Granted the larger boy did not move much.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from! I like it! My boy is no coward! Get it son! Get it!_

Then Higgs bumped into Harry. Hard. Severus was furious.

_Terrence Higgs, Slytherin Seventh year. Detention is in his future…Many times over!_

The two seekers were side by side when the snitch dove straight down. Both of them started downward in a vertical dive. The Slytherin was looking at Harry, who only had his eyes on the snitch. The Slytherin pulled out of the dive before Harry.

_Pull out of the dive you little idiot! This is why Slytherins are smarter than Gryffindors!_

Harry continued a bit further downward and as the snitch paralleled the ground, he pulled out of the dive, leaving only inches between his broom and the ground. Harry had used his feet to pull out of the dive abruptly, and he was now standing on his broom, reaching for the snitch.

Severus was watching Harry's quick descent towards the ground and he again felt that same sick feeling he did the first time he took Harry to the pitch.

_Severus, calm down. You know he will pull out of it. He has done it before._

_Shut it Snape! Oh shit! It's too late. It's over, but it was a good run while it lasted. I will be sonless, and I've only been a father for almost three months._

_Severus, open your eyes and look at the pitch!_

Harry was standing on his broom!

_What the sodding hell is he doing now? Is the bloody Gryffindor trying to send me to an early grave? This is quidditch, not muggle surfing. Arse to broom! Arse to broom! Not feet to broom! Is this even legal! Oh Mr. Potter and I are going to have a serious talk after I get done with that conniving cat!_

Harry edged closer to the end of his broom where he lost his balance. He was flung forward and crashed to the ground.

_Dear Merlin he's dead! Azkaban here I come because Harry isn't going alone, the kitty is going with him! _

Severus had his hands in his hair until Harry stood up. He removed them then, still staring at Harry.

Harry stood up and began coughing. It looked like he would be sick. He held out his hand and coughed the snitch up.

_Not dead! Not dead! I'm still a father! An Azkaban bound father, but a father none the less! The wolf will bring Harry to visit._

Severus turned to Minerva with a look that could kill. Minerva was oblivious to Severus' internal struggle during the quidditch match. After Harry had returned to his broom she was just enjoying the game, and was now clapping vehemently at Gryffindor's victory.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was not oblivious to Severus' body language. The only words that were heard out of his mouth were 'My son' and Dumbledore stepped between the two of them, and cast a privacy spell so no one could hear what was being said.

"Gryffindor wins! Harry Potter ate the snitch! Two Hundred and Ten to Ninety! Potter really does breathe, sleep, and eat quidditch!" Jordan announced.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up to the teacher's seating area proudly holding up the snitch, trying to find Severus. He was only able to find a smiling Remus waving back at him. Remus was quite enjoying himself. He was pleased that Harry had caught the snitch, and seeing Severus have a go at Minerva was just as pleasurable. One was just as hard headed as the other. Remus' only regret was that he wasn't able to hear what was going on. But he had been paying attention to Severus, and he had a good idea what was being said.<p>

Remus heard the chatter around them. The students and teachers in the area assumed Severus was disgruntled because Slytherin lost.

Harry then observed Severus pointing his finger at McGonagall and Dumbledore was standing between the two.

Harry couldn't make out much, but he could see that Severus was throwing his hands in the air and pointing his finger at Minerva all the while yelling at Dumbledore. Severus was then pointing towards the quidditch pitch, his eyes never leaving Minerva and Dumbledore. With each arm motion Severus' hair became a bit more disheveled. Harry saw Dumbledore place his hand on Severus' shoulder, and Severus sharply looked at the hand, then quickly back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said something and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

Harry thought that scene looked familiar for some reason though from where, he could not remember right off. Harry wasn't sure what went wrong, but Severus didn't look happy. Harry waved at Remus and then joined the rest of his team in celebration. His first quidditch match and he had caught the snitch! He was certain Severus would be proud of him.

* * *

><p>While Harry was celebrating with the team and his dorm mates in the common room, Severus was having a meeting with the Headmaster, along with Remus and Minerva. Tempers had cooled down, and it was now time to talk business.<p>

Albus spoke first, "You all know why you are here, and we need to keep this to as few as possible. Severus has not been receiving positive information that the Voldemort's down fall is permanent, and there was an attempt to harm Harry at today's quidditch game. Does anyone have any suspicions?"

Remus spoke up first, "Do you think someone from another house was attempting to prank Harry?"

Severus snorted, "Lupin, not everyone believes in pulling pranks that endanger another's life. Most do not call them pranks at all. They call it attempted murder."

Dumbledore ignored Severus' comment and addressed Lupin, "That thought did cross my mind Remus, but the jinx was very strong and complex. When I stood I was attempting the counter, and I feel strongly that it was not a student."

_So he was performing a counter curse as well. _

"Albus, you don't mean to say you believe it to be a professor?"

"I'm afraid so Minerva. It's possible it was a student, but not likely. Any more suggestions?"

"Headmaster, I have a suspicion at the moment, but I will wait until I have more than my suspicions before I voice them," Severus said.

Dumbledore knew Severus was not one to make false accusations; he liked to have everything in order. That was largely because he had been a victim of such accusations and did not wish to reciprocate said behavior.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well Severus. Remus, Minerva is there anything you have to add to this matter?"

Both shook their head in the negative, "No? Well if anything out of the ordinary happens, as little as it may seem, let me know. Furthermore, it is imperative that we keep a close eye on Harry."

All three nodded in agreement.

"Severus," Minerva said.

"Yes?"

"I will have Harry report to my quarters. I am sure with a Gryffindor celebration in the common room there is some infraction I can find. I am certain he will want to speak with you. Remember Severus, he caught the snitch and won the game. Address your concerns with him carefully so he is not disappointed," Minerva said.

Severus inclined his head sharply, "Thank you Minerva I will see you there."

* * *

><p>Minerva entered into the Gryffindor common room, and she was not surprised to see the celebration was still going on. Apparently Slinky had found his way to the common room with butter beers for everyone.<p>

Minerva chuckled at this. It was Severus' doings no doubt, or maybe it was Harry. Either way it was time to act serious.

"What is the meaning of this? It is past curfew and although you are not expected to be in the bed second years and up, you know the celebration ends at curfew! Mr. Potter! Come with me!" Minerva spoke.

All the Gryffindors began scrambling to clean the mess up when Professor McGonagall started speaking. No one except Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry went with McGonagall.

Harry followed Minerva through the portrait door, and then to her quarters, where he was greeted by a fully dressed Severus Snape.

Harry wasn't expecting this. It was a nice surprise, "Sev!" Harry said and ran over to him planting his forehead firmly in Severus' torso.

Severus, giving Minerva a look of disgust, rubbed Harry's head with one hand and patted his back with the other, visually checking him over to make sure he did in fact have no injuries from the quidditch match. It was a nasty spill he took off his broom.

Minerva saw right through Severus' expression and said, "Well I'll just leave you two boys alone. Severus let me know when Harry returns to his dormitory. I'll be in my office."

Severus nodded and broke up the hug. "How's Gryffindor's quidditch star?" Severus asked once Minerva had left.

"Brilliant! I caught the snitch Sev! Did you see me?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry, believe me I saw it all. From the time you were almost bucked off your broom, to when you rammed into Higgs, did a vertical nose dive to the ground, and ended up surfing on your broom before you ate the snitch, as Mr. Jordan so eloquently put it. Yes Harry I saw it all. After one quidditch match I have aged fifty years, and fear that my black hair will be grey by morning," Severus said.

Harry half smiled at Sev and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Sev, but it was worth it. Now maybe Malfoy will stop trying to make a mickey of me since I beat a Slytherin seventh year seeker. Oh and thanks for sending Slinky with the butter beers. It was fantastic!"

Harry was right. Gryffindor won fair and square. Severus then said, "Just between you and me, this was the first time in eighteen years I wanted Gryffindor to win. Of course it is important that such information does not make it to a certain Transfiguration Professor's ears. And I see that I am really going to have to have a talk with that elf. I am certain, under no circumstances, would I ever give him permission to give _Gryffindors_ butter beer. That thought is absurd!"

Harry beamed at Sev who was obviously biting back a smile. Harry just loved being in his company. Severus then had a serious expression on his face, "Harry, has anything out of the ordinary occurred since you have been in school?"

Harry looked at Severus confused, and did not know if he somehow knew about his encounter with the three headed dog. Severus seeing the confusion on Harry's face explained to him, "In today's match, someone jinxed your broom. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you Harry? Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary since term began?"

Harry thought about it, "Malfoy. Malfoy is the only one I know of that would want to hurt me. Maybe he was trying to prank me in the game so Slytherin would win."

Severus shook his head in the negative, "No I don't it was Mr. Malfoy, but I will keep a close eye on him, so nothing out of the ordinary then?" It better not have had anything to do with Malfoy.

Harry thought about his scar. Maybe he should tell Severus, but he really didn't want to worry the man for no reason. Was it really out of the ordinary? Maybe his scar had done this all along and he just now realized it. If it became worse he would tell Severus, "Nothing I can think of right off," Harry said.

"Very well. If you notice anything unusual let me know immediately, yeah?" Severus said.

"I will Sev."

Severus rubbed the raven hair, "Now you best run along to the common room. It is well past curfew, high time for you to be in the bed. Oh, and Harry, from what I saw in between my episodes of quidditch induced heart failure, you played well. I'm proud of you son."

Harry grinned and felt like he had just caught the snitch all over again, "Thanks Sev!" Harry gave Severus a quick hug and ran towards the fat lady's portrait.

* * *

><p>Severus retired to his quarters after advising Minerva Harry was back in the dormitory. He had survived Harry's first quidditch match, and was slightly comforted by the fact that Harry had not noticed anything unusual. But it unnerved him at the same time. Maybe his attacker is just that good at hiding.<p>

Severus thought back to the game, replaying events in his mind. When he, Remus, Minerva, and Albus stood up, something happened at that moment because the jinx seemed to have disappeared. Severus had a couple of different ideas; he certainly did not believe it to be a student. He thought it may be a professor behind them, because when they all stood up it would have blocked said professor's line of vision breaking the jinx. Or, when the four of them stood up said person stopped because he or she didn't want to give themselves away.

Severus also thought about how he almost gave himself away. He shouted 'my son' at Minerva before Albus was able to get the privacy charm around the three of them. Severus would have to be more careful. He had found it difficult to school his emotions when it came to Harry. That was something he was not used to, and it was something he would have to correct.

Severus finally drifted off to sleep reading a potions magazine to get his mind off today's events.

* * *

><p>After Harry returned to the dormitory, he could not sleep. Ron and the rest of the house were already asleep.<p>

Harry decided to take a walk to the astronomy tower. He liked it up there. Once he was at the top he took his seat in one of the windows and stared across the lake and grounds. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, Harry could see every star in the sky. The moon was beautifully full and its reflection on the lake was remarkably peaceful. The air was cool and crisp. It was perfect.

Harry wondered who would want to hurt him here at Hogwarts. It bothered him a little. He had done nothing to anyone since he had arrived, but living with the Dursleys taught him he didn't have to do anything for someone to want to hurt him. Severus said he would keep an eye on Malfoy, but even he didn't believe it was Malfoy who tried to hurt him. Harry was concerned, but he knew Severus wouldn't let any harm come to him if he could help it.

Harry looked up at the moon and thought about Remus. He wondered if Remus could ever remember seeing a full moon. The thought of Remus made him think about his family, his _real_ family. He reflected on exactly how much his life had changed, and he now had everything he thought he would never have. And if he were still with the Dursleys he wouldn't. He had real friends, a godfather, grandparents of sorts, and Sev. No one could hold a candle to Sev.

Harry let the emotions associated with his loved ones over take him. He let the peacefulness of the atmosphere flow through him. This is why Harry loved it up here so much. It calmed him to his soul, and he was always able to see things clearly. Harry had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew he could sleep now. He didn't want to risk being caught so he summoned Slinky.

Slinky apparated to the astronomy tower where he sat on the window sill with Harry. Slinky had become quite used to this. Harry had been summoning him once or twice weekly for a few weeks now.

Slinky would always inquire if Harry needed him to get Master Severus, and Harry would always decline. Slinky would take a seat beside Harry, and the two would sit there in companionable silence or engage in small talk until Harry was ready to go back to the common room.

"It's beautiful out here tonight isn't it?" Harry asked Slinky.

Slinky nodded in agreement.

"Does it bother you when I call you up here in the middle of the night?"

"Harry bother Slinky? That could never happen. Slinky likes it up here too. Anything Slinky can be doing for Harry makes Slinky happy."

Harry nodded to Slinky's answer and yawned, he was definitely getting tired, "Thanks for bringing the butter beers to the common room, it was brilliant."

Slinky nodded happily, "Harry is always welcome, but it was Master Severus' idea. Slinky did it on Master Severus' orders, but Slinky may have brought the chocolate cake on his own," he finished with a mischievous smile.

Harry patted the elf on the back, and gazed up at the full moon a bit longer. Once he was sure he would be able to sleep when he arrived back in the dormitory, he then extended his elbow out to Slinky and said, "Alright Slinky, I'm ready when you are."

Slinky took Harry's elbow with his hand, and the two apparated from the window sill none the wiser that, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had witnessed the exchange between the two from the other side of the tower. The old man really did seem to be everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks another chapter complete. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reviewing! I really enjoy reading them.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the quidditch match, and up next, ENTER TROLL!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 TRRROOOLLLL

**If I have forgotten to say so in the past, and if I forget to say so in the future, I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Chapter 24**

**TRRROOOLLLL**

Weeks passed, and September turned into October which passed by even faster. Ron and Hermione were acting strange around Professor Snape but would not tell Harry anything. It was now Halloween. Ron and Hermione seemed to be at each other's throats more than usual. Hermione because of upcoming exams, and Ron well he was just Ron.

It was in defense class today that Harry felt his scar tingling more than usual. There was a sharp pain in his scar, and suddenly he looked up to see Professor Quirrell looking him in the eye, but there was something different about this look. He didn't appear to be the insecure, stuttering man he had always known Quirrell to be.

"M..M…Mr. P…P…Pot…ter. Everything Ok?" Quirrell stuttered out, his voice contradicting his demeanor.

"Fine Professor. Everything is fine," Harry replied.

Hermione asked Harry, "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Harry whispered back, "I'll tell you after class. I don't want him," Harry said shifting his eyes towards Quirrell, "to hear me."

Hermione nodded, and Ron overheard the exchange as well.

After class on their way to charms Harry explained that his scar would tingle every time he was in DADA.

"But today it was different. It was a very sharp pain, and when I looked up Quirrell was looking directly at me. I'm not sure why, but I think it is a warning or something," Harry finished.

Hermione nodded, and without breaking stride she said, "Harry you should tell Professor Snape."

"Yeah," Harry began before he realized what Hermione had said and froze.

It was Ron who spoke next, "Why would he talk to that dungeon bat about anything? Are you barking mad Hermione? He hates Harry! He tried to kill him!"

"Honestly Ronald, do you pay attention to nothing?" Hermione said the turning to Harry. The three had stopped on the grounds on their way to charms and there was no one around.

Hermione continued, "I've noticed a few things since the start of term Harry. Every time you enter into the Great Hall you look to the Head Table. I began paying attention, and Professor Snape will give a very subtle nod to you. Also, you were able to navigate your way around the castle very easily, when you, like me, were muggle raised. You should have been just as lost as the rest of us. Hagrid also let it slip that you helped him with the garden. Ron and I had been with you all week the first week so that meant that you had been to Hogwarts before the start of term."

Harry gulped and thought, _I'm glad she's on my side._

"Then, when you were in trouble in flying class, you served detention with Professor Snape. I didn't think that was unusual at the time, but I realize now that you should have served the detention with our own head of house. Also, in our first potion's class, Professor Snape asked you advanced questions. Questions I wouldn't have known the answers to if I had not bought extra potions books for reading in my free time. It was almost as if it was planned, and your brewing skills surpass that of everyone else in our year…except me."

Harry and Ron were just looking at Hermione. Ron as if she were mental, and Harry just wishing she would close her mouth.

Hermione didn't stop there, "And the quidditch matches! Oh yeah, after your detention with Professor Snape, the first one mind you as you do have so many with him, you said your guardian was going to allow you to play on the Gryffindor team. Harry, Professor Snape is your guardian isn't he? That's why you were so evasive that day on the astronomy tower when we were talking about our families? Oh my, and I set his robes on fire!" Hermione finished.

Harry felt like a fish out of water. Ron was looking at him expectantly to tell Hermione she had gone around the bend, and Hermione was looking at him knowingly and embarrassed, and he did not know how he should handle the situation. Severus had always told him not to lie, but he knew he was supposed to protect this secret. It would make his life much easier if he didn't have to hide this from his best friends, and then maybe Ron would quit with insulting Sev.

So Harry not having the ability to lie to his friends looked at Hermione and Ron, "It's true, Severus was my guardian."

Ron mouthed Severus to Hermione, who furrowed her brow at Harry, "What do you mean was?"

"Ron you may not like this, and Hermione you will obviously figure this out in due time anyway, Severus was my guardian but is now my adopted father. This cannot go any further, and I will have to tell him that you know. And yes Hermione, I will also tell him about my scar," Harry said.

He was waiting for the explosion from Ron, but it never came. Ron actually looked like he felt sorry for Harry, "Bloody hell mate. If we had known you were in need of a home that bad, you could have come to live with us instead of that greasy git. Harry, we won't say a word. I promise, but mate, what was so bad that you couldn't stay with your relatives? It must have been horrible if you would rather be with Snape over them," Ron said.

Harry cracked a smile. That was Ron, he could have a statement that addressed a concern all the while laced with an insult, and he never knew he did it.

"Ronald! It is _Professor_ Snape and he is not horrible. Are you so thick that you don't realize his actions towards Harry aren't real, and more than likely the detentions he has with him are set up," Hermione said.

"It's true, it's an act and all but the first detention have been set up so I can spend time with him, and as for what was so bad at my relatives house, I don't want to talk about it right now, but I will tell you this. It was unpleasant. I will never go back. And Professor Snape rescued me. Now that you know the truth," Harry said looking directly at Ron, "I expect the insults to stop toward Professor Snape. I never said anything before because you didn't know, but now you do. I know it will be difficult to stop it all at once, but do make an effort, yeah?"

Ron nodded, "Sure mate, it's a bit weird, but I'll do my best. Geeze, you two are good. The entire school thinks you hate each other."

Harry smiled, "That was the point. Hermione, exactly why did you set his robes on fire?" arching his eyebrow in true Snape fashion.

And the three headed to charms class. Hermione explained to Harry she believed Professor Snape was jinxing his broom at the first quidditch match, but in light of the new knowledge, she decided he was attempting a counter curse. Ron explained that it wasn't too late and he could rescue Harry from life in the dungeons if he needed out. Harry felt better that his friends knew, but he didn't know how Severus would take it. He would make it a point to tell him after the Halloween feast tonight.

* * *

><p>Well in Charms, Ron and Hermione were back at each other again. Harry was beside Seamus and could not referee them at the moment. Professor Flitwick was teaching them a new spell, 'Wingardium Leviosa.'<p>

He had shown the class the correct wand movement and made them use the correct pronunciation with him multiple times aloud. Once he was certain he had given them adequate instructions he asked, "Now, does everyone have their feather."

Hermione held hers up, and Ron rolled his eyes. She sheepishly put the feather back on the desk.

"Very good. Now class, swish and flick, and be sure to use the correct pronunciation. You may begin."

Harry watched Seamus first. He tried not to sit next to him or Neville, as they both had a tendency to blow things up, Neville in Potions, and Seamus in Charms. So Harry sat back, and as usual he was not surprised. Seamus used an incorrect hand motion with his wand, and pronounced the first word as Wing-guard that was when the feather caught fire and exploded.

At noticing the spark on the feather, Harry made his way under the desk after casting a simple shield. He was able to prevent anyone else from being harmed but Seamus received the full blow. The boy was used to it by now.

Harry crawled out from under the desk and looked at Seamus' feather, "I think we are going to need another feather professor."

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were having a go at their feathers. Hermione was watching Ron and corrected him. She told him he was not pronouncing it right and he was going to put someone's eye out with his wand.

"Well if you're so bright, you do it then. Go on," Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Wingardium Levi-OH-sa," and with a swish and flick of her wand the feather floated into the air.

"Well done Ms. Granger! Well done! Look class Ms. Granger's done it! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron scowled at Hermione who smirked back at him.

Harry too was able to levitate his feather, but practically ran out of the class to get away from Seamus. He didn't want to be the subject of another bad spell.

Ron caught up with Harry thinking he had left Hermione behind, "Mate, I'm telling you that girl can be a real nightmare sometimes." Then Ron mocking Hermione said, "It's Levi-OH-sa, not Levi-oh-SA. Really she thinks she is so perfect. A know-it-all even."

Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron but stayed behind as she heard Ron talking to Harry. Ron's comment hurt. Bad. She was only trying to help. Next time she would let him end up like Seamus. Harry didn't respond, in fact Harry shot Ron a dirty look as Hermione brushed passed them.

Harry said, "I think she heard you. She's crying. You're going to have to apologize you know."

Ron gulped, he never meant for Hermione to hear him, "Yeah, but it's true though."

Harry cut him off, "Yes it is true. Hermione knows a lot more than the two of us combined and she helps us quite a bit when it's exam time. Keep that in mind when you are apologizing." Well Harry didn't need Hermione's help really. His marks were equal to hers. They usually just bounced ideas off of each other; Ron however, needed his and Hermione's help, or rather kick in the arse to get him going.

Ron nodded, "Alright mate, at the feast tonight. You're right. She's brilliant and I was pissed. Girls, they're so bloody sensitive."

Harry smiled at Ron's last comment and the two of them walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to play a game or two of chess and get ready for the feast.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron entered into the Great Hall without the company of Hermione. They had not seen her since Ron had opened mouth and inserted foot after charms. Harry gave Ron a Snape worth scowl when he did not see Hermione at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Alright, alright Harry. I'll go find her after we eat. You know how I am when I am hungry. It will do me no good to talk to her while I'm like this. And would you stop with that look. It so, so, Snapeish. It kinda freaks me out a bit." Ron said.

Harry took that as a compliment and said, "After we eat then, and you deserve to be a bit uneasy," Harry still did not like the word freak "until Hermione is back with us."

Severus at the Head Table looked out at the sea of students and spotted Harry, and they exchanged their normal greetings.

Ron said, "How did she notice that? I would have never noticed the two of you doing that if she had not said anything about it."

Harry arched his eyebrow at Ron who immediately said, "I know, I know. That's why she is brilliant, we need her, and I will find and apologize to her after we eat. You even raise your eyebrow like him mate. Scary."

Harry smiled, and about that time Dumbledore stood and with his usual words, "Let the feast begin," the food appeared on the table.

Harry asked, "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Neville responded, "Parvarti said she had seen her crying in the girl's lavatory, and she has been there since charms."

Harry eyed Ron again who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

About a half hour into the feast, Professor Quirrell entered into the Great Hall screaming, "TRRRROOOOLLLLL! TROLL! There's a troll in the dungeons!" He paused in the middle of the Great Hall and look as if he were going to pass out, "I thought you ought to know." And then pass out he did.

All the students began clamoring about until Dumbledore took control with a sonorous, "SILENCE."

Everyone froze in place and turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"If everyone will please not panic. Prefects, escort your houses directly to the common rooms. Professors, follow me to the dungeons," Dumbledore instructed.

Severus watched as Harry was following the rest of his house out of the Great Hall and when he was assured Harry was headed in the right direction he looked to Remus, and they took off to the third corridor to wait.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron and taken a few steps out of the Great Hall when Harry stopped in his tracks, "HERMIONE!"<p>

Ron looked at him and his mouth gaped open, "She doesn't know!"

"We have to go get her. Come on Ron," Harry exclaimed, and the two Gryffindors were running down the corridor towards the girl's bathroom when they saw a huge, shadow on the wall and caught wind of a horrible odor.

Ron said, "I don't think the troll is in the dungeons anymore Harry."

Harry shook his head negatively as he and Ron watched the troll enter into the girl's bathroom. _Of all the places inside the castle, why there?_ Was what Harry thought as he and Ron ran behind the troll.

* * *

><p>Hermione was wiping her eyes when she smelled a terrible stench. She removed the tissue from her face and observed two much too big feet and worked her way up the creatures body to its head. Hermione observed a large club in his hand and ran into a bathroom stall.<p>

The troll swung across the top of the stalls destroying them. She then heard Harry yell, "HERMIONE MOVE!"

She didn't need telling twice. She scrambled underneath the sinks, and the troll swung the club again, this time it crashed to the floor just beside Hermione.

Ron and Harry began picking up pieces of the rubble and throwing it at the troll's head. Ron yelled, "Hey Pea Brain! Over here!"

That momentarily caught the troll's attention and he was now looking at Ron and Harry. Ron struck him in the head with a piece of wood. It didn't really faze the troll, he seem kind of bored with Harry and Ron and turned back to Hermione.

Before the troll raised its club Harry latched onto it. When he raised it up, Harry fell off the club onto the troll's shoulders, or neck really.

The new sensation of something being on him confused the troll and he began moving his enormous head around trying to see Harry.

The movements were jerking Harry and he inadvertently shoved his wand up the troll's nose, causing the troll to reach up with his free hand and yank Harry from his shoulders.

Harry was now dangling upside down and the troll was swinging his club at Harry who was able to move out of the way just in time.

"RON! DO SOMETHING!"

"What?" He responded.

"Anything!" Harry shouted.

Ron removed his wand from his robe and looked to Hermione who nodded in the positive, "You can do it. Swish and Flick."

Ron nodded and directed his wand at the club before saying the incantation, "Win-gar-di-um Levi-OH-sa."

As the troll was swinging the club at Harry yet again it did not move with his hand. The club remained in the air floating above the troll's head.

Just as the troll looked up, the club fell from the air catching him square between the eyes causing him to drop Harry.

The creature began staggering, and Harry was scrambling to get out of his way. It was evident the troll was going to fall, and he did hitting the ground with a reverberating 'THUD.'

Harry was reaching down to pull his wand out of the troll's nose when Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Quirrell entered into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus ran to the third corridor from the Great Hall. Immediately, they made their way to the door at the end of the corridor which housed that blasted three headed beast. The door did not appear to be compromised; however, it is easy to cover ones tracks, so Severus opened the door, while Remus stood watch on the corridor.<p>

Once Severus opened the door one of those stupid heads caught his leg below the knee.

"Damn it!" Severus said in a muffled yell.

"Severus, someone is coming, shut the door!" Remus alerted him.

Severus hexed one of the heads, he hoped it was the one who bit him, but if it wasn't he hoped they all felt it. The dog retreated back far enough for Severus to shut the door and Remus secured it. Severus then saw a shadow moving at the other end of the corridor, and they sunk into the shadows waiting on their prey.

The figure moved closer and closer to the door, and just as the figure extended his wand to open the door, Remus emerged, "Expelliarmus!" he exclaimed.

Remus snatched the wand mid air, and Severus slammed the figure into the wall holding him by his robes.

The figure, Severus could now identify, was Quirrell, "Well, well, well. What do we have here Quirinus? Exactly why are you here when the Headmaster directed the professors to the dungeons? After all your studies in defense centered around trolls." Severus said still pinning Quirrell up against the wall.

"P-p-professor S-s-snape, L-l-lupin. I w-was only making s-sure the c-c-corridor was s-secure," Quirrell responded.

Severus grabbed him by the nape of his neck and escorted him to the stairwell away from the third corridor. "_Your_ expertise is needed with the troll, and you will stay with us until we have this problem under control." Severus then went toe to tow with Quirrell, his six foot two frame towering over the professor who insisted on wearing a ridiculous purple turbine. "You don't want to try me Quirrell. You know what I am capable of. You know my past, and I assure you, you don't want to experience it in your future."

Remus sneered at Quirrell, and even if for a moment the man thought he may try Severus Snape, which he wouldn't, the look Remus was giving him unnerved him. The man like himself, obviously had another side.

"N-n-no. Of C-c-course n-n-not," he stuttered out.

"You first," Severus instructed and Quirrell began down the flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs they ran into Minerva. "I believe it's this way the odor is stronger. The others are checking the remainder of the castle. You three come with me." McGonagall instructed.

They were in a dead run. Oh yeah, they were headed the right direction. The odor was revolting! They were approaching the girl's bathroom with they heard a loud 'THUD!'

Minerva entered into the bathroom first followed by Quirrell, Severus and finally Remus entered last, passing by Quirrell standing on the other side of Minerva and Severus.

Severus' eyed the troll on the ground and Harry retrieving his wand out of the troll's nose immediately becoming infuriated at the sight.

_Breathe Severus!_

_I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation why __**your**__**son**__ is not in the Gryffindor Tower, and why __**your son**__ standing in the middle of this rubble, and why __**your son**__ is retrieving bogey covered wand from the nose of a FULL GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL!_

Harry looked up at Severus. _Ohhh my, this is it. I know that kind of anger. I will be looking for a home again. I hope Ron was serious, and I didn't know Remus could look that way either. He looked angry. _Harry thought.

Minerva then spoke, "Explain yourselves," she said looking at Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron began mumbling something incomprehensive to the effect of, "You see, what had happened was…" But they were cut off by Hermione.

"It's my fault professor," Hermione began.

Minerva and Severus were now eyeing the girl in disbelief, "Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said.

"You see professor I thought I could handle the troll because I had read all about them. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron coming after me, I would probably be dead," Hermione finished.

"That is possibly the most foolish explanation I have ever been given. I am seriously disappointed in you Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger for your serious lack of judgment, and you two! Five points will be awarded to each of you… For sheer dumb luck! Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale," McGonagall said.

Harry could feel the anger radiating off of Severus, and Remus wasn't looking much better. Harry decided his feet looked very interesting which is when he observed Severus' leg was bleeding. This caused Harry to look up at Severus for the first time. Harry's eyes were filled with concern, but it did nothing to soften the look Severus had. Yep, he was in trouble. That danger thingy had gotten him again.

Harry was grateful when he heard Minerva say, "Now the three of you back to your dorms immediately. No pit stops! Quirrell, make yourself useful and handle the troll."

The three of them began exiting the bathroom without glancing backwards. The problem was they had to pass by the professors in order to leave. Harry was in the middle and as he passed by the Potions Master and his godfather, he felt a grip on both his shoulders, "Not so fast Mr. Potter. I require a further explanation from one of you three and it appears you have drawn the short straw. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you may continue on to your dorm."

Ron gathering all his Gryffindor courage told Professor Snape, "I'll go instead of Harry. I was here the entire time too."

Remus decided that Ron Weasley was a great friend for Harry, but if he was a good a strategist as Harry claimed him to be at chess, Remus would have to teach him how to apply that to life, because right now Remus was sure Severus would choke the life out of Ron.

Snape glared at Ron and Ron thought, _Harry has a long way to go with his glare_. "I was unaware that I asked for your opinion Mr. Weasley. Now go!"

Ron and Hermione headed back to the common room feeling extremely sorry for Harry, and Ron held true to his word and apologized to Hermione for being such a git.

Harry and Ron had both come to warn her about the troll and ended up saving her, so the apology was accepted.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as his friends walked down the corridor, followed by Professor McGonagall. He looked up to see a very angry Severus Snape who guided him by his shoulder into the hallway, leaving Quirrell to clean up the mess, and the troll. Remus was following behind them.<p>

As they made their way to the dungeons Severus said, "You young man will be staying with me tonight."

Harry did not speak. He had never seen Severus so angry so he decided silence was his best option until Severus told him to speak.

They reached the door to Severus quarters and walked straight into Severus' study. Severus pointed to the chair directly in front of his desk, Harry took the seat. Severus didn't even address Lupin who followed straight into Severus study and took the seat beside Harry as Severus sat behind the desk.

Severus just looked Harry eye to eye for a few moments because he was unsure where to start. His emotions were everywhere. Harry looked away, and Severus took a deep breath. He needed to know what was going through the boys head and exactly how he ended up in this predicament.

Severus began, "Harry, I want to know exactly what led up to you pulling your wand out of a mountain troll's nose, and don't expect me to believe Ms. Granger's version of events. I know she was not in the Great Hall for the feast; therefore, she could not have known the troll was in the castle to even go look for it. I do not appreciate lies as you well know. But first off, I want to know if you understand why I am… _displeased_ with you at the moment."

Harry took this as it was his turn to talk, "Yes sir." Harry thought it was best to reply formally. If he shook the magic eight ball right now, he was certain it would read, _outlook not good._

"Explain to me then," Severus said.

"Because I put myself in danger sir," Harry deadpanned, he could feel Remus' staring at him, the man had yet to speak.

Severus nodded, "Indeed now explain to me how you ended up where I found you."

Harry began his story after charms, feeling now was not the best time to tell Severus that Hermione and Ron knew the true nature of their relationship. He explained Ron being a dunderhead to Hermione, Hermione getting upset, Neville telling them she had been crying in the bathroom, Quirrell entering into the Great Hall and him remembering Hermione did not know, he and Ron running into the bathroom, and finally Ron using the very spell that caused them to be in this situation to begin with, to knock the troll out.

Remus felt himself relax a bit at the recount of events. Harry had disobeyed and placed himself in danger, but he was not doing it maliciously. He was not the marauders seeking attention. His heart was in the right place.

Severus was not believing his ears. He needed to see the memory. He got of from his desk and floo called the Headmaster, requesting that he bring his pensieve to his study. Moments later, Dumbeldore appeared with pensieve in hand in the study with Harry and Severus.

"Ahh Harry. Minerva just told me about your little adventure," Dumbeldore said his eyes twinkling with what appeared to be pride.

Harry looked at Severus who was now clearly angry at Dumbledore's statement and simply nodded.

Dumbledore spoke again, "This is really easy Harry. What I want you to do think of exactly what it is Severus is asking of you, the memory he wants to see, and imagine bringing it to the front of your mind. Can you do that?"

Harry said a very weak, "Yes sir." He closed his eyes and did as the Headmaster asked.

"Very good Harry. Now take your wand and place it to the side of your head and imagine pulling that memory you wish for him to see from your mind as you move your wand away from your head," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry had always been good with the intent of magic and was able to follow the Headmaster's instructions with ease.

"Excellent my boy! Now walk over and place it in the pensieve," Harry did.

Harry had read of pensieves and knew what they were used for. He retrieved exactly what he wanted Severus to see.

Severus turned his attention to Harry, "As you will be staying here tonight, I want you to shower and dress in your pajamas and return to the study directly after."

Harry took his dismissal and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Harry left his study and turned to Albus, "Little Adventure? Are you mad? He is an eleven year old boy who took on a fully grown mountain troll with his little friends and could have very easily died, and you say little adventure as if to encourage him?"<p>

Albus smiled, "Ahh, but he did not die; they succeeded. Now before we speculate any further, let's have a look at the memory shall we?"

Severus, Remus, and Albus entered into the pensieve, but it did not begin where Harry had. It began outside on Hogwarts grounds with Hermione putting the pieces together in regards to Harry and Severus' relationship. The more Hermione talked, the more Albus chuckled, "Smart girl, and a good friend for Harry to have."

Remus smiled, the girl reminded him a bit of Lily, "Indeed she is," Remus said chuckling, "and now we know what happened to your robes. Clever girl."

Severus snorted keeping a mental list of things to address with the Granger girl, Lie: check Set my robes on fire: check Writing til hand falls off: in her future. _Those were my best robes!_

Severus had to agree with them on that point, and he now knew who set his robes on fire, he would speak to her about that soon. So now two more knew their secret, but something Harry said bothered Severus, "and yes Hermione I will tell him about my scar." The three exchanged concerned looks when Harry made that statement.

The scene then shifted into charms class where Severus had to relive Seamus blowing himself up, _the Longbottom of Charms Severus_ thought, and Hermione besting Ron with the Wingardium Leviosa.

_Impressive shield. Harry does have an aptitude for Defense._

The scene then changed to after charms class when Hermione overheard Ron's rude comment and she began crying. Severus took note of Harry's _expression_ to Ron and his lips twitched. He liked it!

"Looks like Harry has adopted a bit of you as well Severus," Remus said.

Severus nodded in consent and couldn't help his chest swelling a bit, "I believe he has."

Remus could hear a bit of pride in that statement.

Next they were in the great Hall. Just as Harry had told him, Neville explained to Harry and Ron Hermione had been in the bathroom crying since charms class.

Quirrell then burst into the Great Hall and subsequently appeared to pass out.

Harry and Ron were on their way with the remainder of their house when they realized Hermione would not know about the troll, and without a second thought, the idiotic boy didn't even think before he acted…again..., Harry and Ron were running towards the girl's bathroom.

Harry and Ron then saw the troll, and instead of turning to go for help, the two cretins followed the troll in the bathroom. What Severus saw next made his breath catch. After the troll had tried twice to strike Hermione with his club, Harry pounced on the club and hung on for dear life. As if the light weight would be enough to keep the gigantic beast from swinging the club. Remus moved instinctively and attempted to grab Harry off the club shouting, "Harry no!" but it was useless. It was only a memory.

_Hee, Hee, Hee, Stupid fleabag! Can't even control himself knowing it's a memory _Severus thought to himself. Then he spoke, "Well done Lupin. That worked well now didn't it?" His words dripped with sarcasm and Remus blushed a bit.

The troll then swung the club lifting Harry with it. Harry landed on the troll's neck wrapping his scrawny legs around it. The troll became confused looking for the parasite that was stuck to him. And now Severus knew how Harry's wand ended up in the troll's nose.

Remus was now standing directly in front of the troll watching Harry on its shoulders with a panicked expression, "Calm yourself wolf, it's only a memory. Clearly you can remember seeing the imbecile just moments ago. The boy was fine." Severus was becoming anxious himself as the memory progressed.

_Brown bag! I need my brown bag! Hyperventilation will set in momentarily. Breathe Severus! Breath! In, Out, In, Out. That's it nice and slow._

The troll then plucked Harry from his shoulder's holding him upside down by his leg. Again Remus found himself trying to rescue Harry from the troll's grasp. Harry was moving his body up in a sit up fashion to avoid being struck by the club.

Now Severus was losing his composure at the sight and was pacing madly back and forth watching the scene unfold and Albus could hear him muttering, "Stupid boy, Gryffindor tendencies, I'll kill him, cauldrons for a month, write til his hands fall off, saving people thing, put a leash on him…"

Then Albus saw Severus rush by him and dive into Harry in an attempt to push the scrambling Harry out of the way of the falling troll. He then noticed Remus was doing the same and the two younger wizards ended up colliding in mid air, and Lupin was giving Severus a look to say, _HA! _Obviously Severus had now forgotten too he was in a memory until he saw himself, Minerva, Remus, and Quirrell enter into the bathroom, and the memory dissolved around them.

Remus was seated on the floor both he and Severus were rubbing their head and Severus growled out, "Not a word wolf, not one word."

Remus gave him a sarcastic smile back, "Whatever would I say dear _brother _other than _Touché!_" Severus really detested Harry making that comment at dinner that night. Lupin used it to his advantage way to frequently.

The three were back in his study. Remus and Severus scrambled to their feet and with one look at the Headmaster, Severus turned on his heel to go extract the troll bait from the shower right now!

Remus was on his heels. The two for very different reasons. Remus wanted to hug his pup and Severus wanted to choke him out…and then hug him.

They reached the study door but it was locked. Severus turned back to the smiling Headmaster who was now peering at him over his moon shaped glasses from behind his own desk.

"Open the door Albus. Now!" Severus demanded.

"Come here my boy, clearly you are not in the best frame of mind to deal with Harry right now. Have a seat," Dumbledore said casting a silencing charm around the room.

"Have a seat? Did you not witness what I just did? Did you not see him almost die not once, not twice, but three times in less than two minutes! How can you be so calm? He was almost troll dinner!"

Severus was in his true form pacing in front of the desk. "What is this about his scar Albus? When did he feel like I should know about this? I know nothing about it now but he has had ample opportunity to discuss it with me. Why hasn't didn't he come to me or even the stupid wolf!"

Remus growled out, "I'm still here Severus?"

Severus directed his anger to Lupin, "Then leave wolf if you find me offensive!"

Remus couldn't help but share Severus' sentiments. Everything Severus was concerned about he was too. Severus continued his rant, "It never even crossed his mind to go for help! Not once! He went into a situation blindly with Ronald bloody Weasley! Another first year! He could have told a prefect, he could have alerted a professor, he could have just done what he was bloody well told to do and went to his dormitory. But NOOOO, not _my _son. He has to go and take on a troll, and to beat it all, the little imp tried to take it on without magic! A troll that outweighs him at least a hundred times! He has a wand Albus, and he thought it was best to grab onto the club! What was he thinking? Was he thinking? At what point was that a good idea? Does he truly think so little of his own life?"

Severus slumped down into the chair in front of the Headmaster pinching the bridge of his nose, and said in a defeated whisper, "Did he not even think that I would miss him if…" Severus trailed off. He must have had something caught in his throat.

Dumbledore looked at his boy knowing exactly that feeling of 'what if.' He had experienced it many years ago with Severus himself and in a voice of understanding he said, "Severus, I know you are upset, and you have every right to be, but yelling at Harry will do neither of you any good. Remind him Severus it is a good thing to help his friends, but it does him no good to help if he himself ends up in danger with them. Discipline him how you see fit, but Severus keep in mind his heart was in the right place."

Severus nodded, "You are right. Thank you again for keeping me from doing something I would have regretted later. I'm not exactly sure how to handle this one. If it were one of my Slytherins it would be much easier. Yell at them, scare them senseless, threaten expulsion, detention for a week, loss of points, and an earlier curfew, but with Harry. I am at a loss."

Remus finally spoke up, "You know Severus, I have been watching Harry closely since he arrived at Hogwarts. I could tell this evening when we entered into your study he knows he should have handled things differently; it was evident in his face, but I believe what bothers Harry the most is that he thinks you are disappointed in him. Harry now knows what it is to have the love of a father, and he is scared he will lose it."

"Listen to your heart my boy, and trust it. I have full confidence in you," Dumbledore said.

Severus felt a bit better and calmer with Dumbledore's words and even from Lupin, but inwardly he too was afraid that Harry would detest him after he was punished. Especially when his friends were to be included. This would be different than last time, and Severus knew it.

Severus nodded again and about that time, the door to the study creaked open and Harry stuck his head just inside the door fame. He was showered and dressed in his pajamas.

Dumbledore stood and went to retrieve his pensieve, "Well I believe it is time for me to retire to my quarters for the night. Harry, Severus, I will see you tomorrow, and do try and get some rest my boys after the exciting night we have had. Good night."

On his way out Dumbledore studied Harry's pajamas for a moment. They were blue with crescent moons and stars that appeared to shine. Dumbeldore thought to himself, _I like it! I will have to get me a set of those. _"Tell me Harry, do those come in my size."

Harry did not know what to say given the gravity of his situation. Did the Headmaster really wanted to discuss his pajamas? He looked to Severus for help.

"Good night Albus, and thank you for your assistance," Severus spoke impatiently.

"Of course Severus."

After the Dumbledore left the quarters, Remus stopped and knelt in front of Harry, "Pup, don't you ever do anything like that again. Watching your memory, and seeing what could have, and very well almost did happen to you, scared me senseless. I need you around pup," Remus said ruffling Harry's hair and standing up, "if something happens to you, who will brew my wolfsbane potion?" Remus asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Harry looked down at his feet, Remus guided his face up so he could look Harry in the eyes, "But seriously Harry, I want you to think before you act. I care about you too much to see anything happen to you. Just promise me you'll try to do better yeah?"

_He cares too much about me? Me? _Harry thought to himself.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I promise I'll try."

"Very good, now give your godfather a hug so I can get on to my quarters and take a calming draught after watching that memory," Remus said smiling a bit, but he was serious. A calming draught was in his future.

Harry hugged Remus, "Sorry Remus."

"You're not hurt and that the important thing for now. Good night Harry," Remus said patting Harry on the back.

_Oh yes wolf, be the good guy! Hugs, fluffy words, cute ruffle of the hair, and leave me behind to do the dirty work. Oh yes, thank you wolf, but I promise you will get yours! _

Remus looked at Severus who was glaring at him in disgust, "Good night Severus."

Severus inclined his head to Remus in return.

* * *

><p>Severus took his rightful place behind his desk and instructed Harry to take his quickly becoming normal seat.<p>

"The Headmaster, Lupin, and I reviewed your memory, and it appears that you gave more than the troll incident for a reason. Am I correct, or was it a mistake?" Severus asked.

"No sir, I intended to give you all those memories," Harry responded.

"Very well we will address your scar first. When did you first notice it tingled around Professor Quirrell?" Severus inquired.

Harry shifted in his seat. He knew Severus would not like this answer. "It started tingling the very first day of DADA classes. But it was not painful. I did not know if it was normal or not, but today it stung. It was sharp and painful, and when I looked up, Professor Quirrell was staring right at me."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. _Since the first bloody day of class and I am just now hearing about it! _"Is there any particular reason why I am just now finding out about this Harry?"

Harry looked down, but Severus quickly corrected this, his tone was not biting but it was clear that Harry do as he was asked, "Harry answer my question, and look at me when you speak."

Harry looked back up Severus, "Well I wasn't sure if it was anything to tell you about, so I decided it was best to wait until I knew for certain it was, and…" Harry sighed at his own rambling and then just spit it out, "I didn't want to bother you with it. It seemed silly until today, and I planned on telling you after the feast."

_Have I given Harry that impression that I think he is a bother, that I would think something like this is silly? _

"I see. Harry I have told you many times over you are not a bother. I would never think something that concerns you is silly. If you think it is important. I think it is important. I don't want you alone with Professor Quirrell. If he asks you to stay after class make sure Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley waits with you, and if your scar hurts like it did today, I want you to come to me immediately, even if it means leaving in the middle of class. Understood?" Severus said.

"I understand Sev. You don't think this has anything to do with Tom do you?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry. It could. I don't know what it means, but until I know for certain I want you to keep Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley close in DADA," Severus reiterated.

Harry nodded, "I will."

"Now I believe Ms. Granger has figured out our relationship, although I am not extremely happy about this, it was bound to happen at some point, and I am not angry with you about this; however, we will all be having a discussion about this together tomorrow, so we do not have to discuss that tonight unless you have any questions?" Severus said.

Harry was relieved that Severus wasn't angry that his friends knew about their relationship and shook his head, "No questions."

"Very well on to the troll. I watched the memory Harry, and I watched as you almost lost your life many times over. I want to know, did you even think of alerting a prefect or a professor about Ms. Granger's where abouts?" Severus asked.

"No, I realized she did not know and we ran to find her," Harry said.

Severus nodded, "I have taught you many spells in our 'detentions' that could have been useful in that situation, tell me, when you jumped on the club did you even think about using magic?"

Harry shook his head no. He was feeling smaller and smaller by the second realizing just how little he did think before he acted, "No sir, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. I was trying to distract it from Hermione and it worked, but I did not think about what would happen after."

_Thinking ahead is definitely not the boy's strong suit._

"Clearly, and while you were hanging upside down with a club the size of a pillar coming at your head, what were you thinking?" asked Severus.

"I was hoping Hermione would take the time to run and she and Ron would figure something out, anything really," Harry responded. Even to him it sounded lame, but it was the truth.

_Something? Anything really? I should be surprised, but I'm not. I am beginning to believe anything is possible when it comes to this boy._

"Hmmm, and when you were scrambling backwards and the troll almost fell on you, what was going through your mind then?" Severus wanted to know.

Harry blushed, "Sev when I thought the troll was going to fall on me the only thing going through my mind was 'Bloody Hell!' and I was trying to get out of the way," Harry answered.

Severus was trying hard not to smirk at that answer, _Ha! That was the first intelligible thing he has said since we began discussing the troll!_

"Normally I would correct your language Harry, but I have to agree, 'bloody hell' is a fair response. I see Mr. Weasley is rubbing off on you," Severus stated arching an eyebrow.

Harry squirmed in his chair, but the statement did not call for a response, so he decided not to say anything.

Severus then spoke again, "What could you have done differently tonight?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I could have found a prefect or a professor and told them Hermione was in the bathroom and did not know about the troll in the castle, that she was in danger."

"Do you think that would have been a better way to handle the situation?"

"Yes sir. It would have been safer. I rushed into something without thinking…again," Harry responded.

"Indeed, and you had no idea what you were up against. If students were trained to take on mountain trolls, they would not have been sent to their dormitories with the prefects. The Headmaster gave clear instructions that you, along with all the other students, were to go to your dormitories for your own safety. He did not want to chance any of the students confronting the troll. While it is an admirable trait to aide your friends, it will be of no benefit to anyone if you harm yourself in the process. What rules did you break Harry?" Severus asked.

"I disobeyed and order and I put myself in danger," Harry said.

"I believe you know what to expect," Severus said standing sliding his chair out from under his desk. Severus hitched his pants up a bit, and took his seat again. "Come here Harry."

"Yes sir."

Harry stood and walked to Severus, "I am not angry with you Harry, I am disappointed in the way you handled the situation tonight. You are a smart boy, and I want you to act like it. I want you to think before you act son," Severus said guiding Harry over his lap.

There it was. That word. Disappoint. Harry felt himself tear up at the word, but then Severus had still called him son. That caused the damn to overflow. That meant he wasn't going to get rid of him didn't it?

Severus was hating himself right now. All the times he had referred to his hands as _traitorous_ in regards to Harry, he had to admit now this was the first time he really meant it. He raised his hand and with three well placed swats to Harry's backside, Severus truly felt like an arse with Harry crying over his lap.

* * *

><p>Harry was over Severus lap, holding the tears back, and had grabbed onto the Potions Master's pant leg. He knew he had messed up, badly, and he knew he deserved to be punished. He had been smacked once by Severus, but it was almost in jest. One smack, but this was different; he knew he was in for it. Harry would not cry; he would endure this as he had every other punishment in his life.<p>

So many conflicting emotions were flowing inside him right now. He thought by Severus calling him son he was not going to send him back, yet he had disappointed the man so why would he want to keep him?

It was then Harry felt the sting of Severus' hand against his backside. One. Two. Three. And it was over. Harry waited for more to come, but it was over. It hadn't been unbearably painful, but it stung and he would feel it for a while, but it was over. The realization hit him full force. Severus truly would not beat him like his uncle did, and it was clear that Severus had been at that same level of anger he had known so well. Everything Severus had told him, he had meant. None of it had been a trick. That is when Harry began crying in earnest. The dam broke, and the tears fell.

For the first time in his life Harry cried until he was exhausted. He cried over all the things for which he had never cried. He cried because he had been beaten within inches of his life many times; he cried because no matter how hard he tried his relatives had never loved him; he cried because he believed his parents to be no good drunks until a few months ago; he cried because of all of the lies; he cried because he had lived in a cupboard all his life; he cried because he had scars all over his body; he cried because he needed to let it all go.

He felt Severus rubbing his back offering comfort after punishing him; _like a real dad_ Harry thought. That thought did nothing for his tears. They kept falling, but Harry finally realized that Severus wasn't just his father on paper, Severus was his dad in every meaning of the word, and he knew what it meant to have the love of a father. Harry was trying to calm himself as he heard Severus calling his name.

* * *

><p>Severus was confused. He expected the boy to cry a bit, but this was not normal. He did not think he hit him that hard, but then again he wasn't on the receiving side. Severus began rubbing circles in Harry's back trying to calm him.<p>

_Bloody brat didn't even cry until after it was over. What is wrong with him?_

It was then Severus took note that he had never seen Harry cry like this. A deep cry. A grieving cry. A cry that cleanses the soul. A cry that shakes one to the core. Severus wondered when the last time the child had cried. Really cried. Not just a few tears, but a deep , exhausting, heart wrenching cry.

Severus continued rubbing circles in Harry's back and let him cry it out. He needed this.

Severus waited several minutes and said, "Harry? Son, I need you to sit up and talk to me."

He heard Harry's breath hitching and he helped Harry to sit up in his lap. "Now, you want to tell me what this is all about?"

Harry looked embarrassed and buried his head in Severus neck and shook it no. Anytime he was this close to Severus, the potions master's scent always calmed him.

Severus tried again, "Harry, how am I going to help you if I don't know what is bothering you? Give me something to go on. Look at me. Do you think your punishment was unfair?"

Harry pushed back off Severus so he could look at the man, "No, it was fair. It was just as you promised."

Severus was looking back into Harry red rimmed eyes hating himself for being the cause of it, well at least being the trigger, but Harry needed to get it out, "Then what is it?"

Harry took a second before answering and Severus gave him the time he needed, "You're really not going to send me back are you?"

And there it was. That was the problem. At least part of it. Harry had never seen him this upset regarding something he did and he believed he would not want him anymore. Severus did what he said he would do and nothing more. Harry now had his confirmation. Severus knew there was more to it but decided to handle his question for now.

He placed a hand on either side of Harry's face so they were nose to nose, "Listen to me carefully Harry James Severus Snape Potter. No matter how badly you wish to be rid of me, you are stuck with me. You are going nowhere. I will be a thorn in your side well after you have graduated from Hogwarts. If you think for one second that taking on a troll will get you out of this adoption so quickly, you are sadly mistaken. Do I make myself clear?"

This was his Sev that he had grown to love. The Sev that could turn his words around, and to an outsider the words may even sound hateful, but to Harry his words were very clear: No matter what Harry did, he would still be Severus'.

Harry smiled back up at him, "Yes sir. I understand," and Harry latched back onto Severus.

Severus grumbled his usual things about primates and parasites attaching themselves causing Harry to smile, but Severus did not make an attempt to remove Harry.

Severus stood and walked Harry to his bedroom turning down the comforter and sheets he lay Harry in the bed. Severus bent down to put Harry in the bed and when he attempted to stand up Harry did not let go. "Detach yourself from me at once Mr. Potter," Severus said.

Harry let go of Severus allowing him to stand.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we will discuss the remainder of your punishment then. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be present as well and will suffer the same consequences as you do. If you can all be dunderheads together, you can endure the same punishments together. It has been a tiring day, and you need to get some rest tonight Harry," Severus said.

"Harry?"

It was then he realized his words were falling on deaf ears. Harry was exhausted from the day's events, both physically and emotionally. He was fast asleep.

Severus reached down and pulled the cover back up over Harry. He stared down that the little monster, _his _little monster, and before leaving the room he bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "Good night son."

Harry regained a small bit of consciousness when he felt Severus kiss his forehead, but he was unable to open his eyes. He heard him say, "Good night son," and begin walking towards the door.

Severus had left the room, and Harry felt a smile cross his face never opening his eyes, and whispered into the dark, "Good night Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys this was an extra long chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what ya think about it, and as always thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Detention

**If Dumbledore were putting out the disclaimer I think he would say something like: I have had many brilliant ideas in my life, but alas, one I did not think of...Harry Potter. That is brilliant, and between you and me, that is saying something.**

**Chapter 25**

**Detention**

Severus Snape in all the excitement from the day went to bed emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. Harry Potter was going to be the death of him. He knew it as he had plucked the lone grey hair from his head just this morning. He went to bed neglecting his injury, and he was paying the price for it now. As a medi wizard he certainly knew better than to do what he did. But he was Snape, and it was no secret that he was stubborn.

Severus woke with pain throbbing in his right leg, inwardly cursing himself for giving into his need for rest last night. He should have stayed up and took the proper potions and healing balms necessary. This set him back at least a couple of days with the healing.

He limped his way into the sitting room where he was greeted by Slinky, "Good morning Master Severus sir. Master Severus! Your leg! What can Slinky be doing?"

The elf had really taken a liking to him since Harry's arrival. "Not to worry Slinky. If you will just bring me my normal bag, it will contain everything I need."

"Yes sir! Slinky will be right back, Slinky does not like that bag, but Slinky will bring it," and with a pop Slinky vanished.

* * *

><p>Harry slept well, and he woke up in the dungeons remembering yesterday's events. He figured he should get up and see what Severus had in store for him today. He was no fool. He understood Severus would be talking to him, Ron, and Hermione.<p>

Harry got up, dressed, and entered the sitting room to observe Severus sitting in his chair as Slinky disappeared.

Harry walked over to the sofa and sat across from Severus, "Good morning Harry."

Harry stretched, "Morning Sev."

Just then Slinky appeared with a bag in hand, "Thank you Slinky."

Slinky nodded, "Does Master Severus be needing help. Slinky remembers many nights long ago when he used to help Master Severus after he ret…"

Severus cut Slinky off, the bag brought back bad memories for him as well, "No Slinky that will be all. If you will, please prepare breakfast for Harry and me."

"Yes Master Severus sir, will do."

Severus raised his pants leg and opened the bag. Harry looked at the injury to his leg. It looked almost like a bite mark, but where would he have gotten bitten?

"Sev, what happened to your leg?" Harry inquired.

"I injured it last night Harry. I will not go into details, but I will tell you this once, and only once. You will stay away from the third corridor. Under no circumstances will you venture to that area for any reason. Do you understand?" Severus finished. His words were not biting, or correcting, but it was clear that it was an order that left no room for argument.

"Yes sir," Harry responded. He now knew what had bitten Severus. The three headed dog.

Severus reached in his bag and pulled out a nasty, foul smelling paste. He applied it to his leg. He made no noise, but Harry could see in his eyes that it stung when he rubbed it on the injury.

"Does it hurt Sev?" Harry asked moving to the floor on his knees in front of Severus. He was studying the injury closely.

Severus stopped rubbing the pasty substance on the injury, "No, it only stings, but this particular salve has healing agents that will speed up the recovery process."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked up to meet Severus' eyes, "May I?"

Severus realized what Harry was asking and thought about it before nodding in the affirmative.

Harry took his right hand and placed it over the wound and when he felt the tingling sensation inside him he directed it to his hand.

Severus watched as Harry moved his hand over the wound. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and he then felt a warm sensation in his leg. Little by little he could feel the heat from the infection dissipating and the wound closing. It was not painful, but it was a rather odd feeling.

Harry moved his hand and looked at Severus' leg. There was a slight scar on his leg but Severus would be able to completely rid himself of the scar with a couple of applications of a scar reducer. Harry then met Severus' gaze, "How does it feel?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"Much better. Thank you Harry," Severus responded pleased with Harry's work.

Harry smiled up at Severus basking in his praise.

"I believe you are going to have to start studying with Poppy from time to time. I have done some research and the gift you possess is rare, but if over used it can cause serious damage to your magical core until you stop growing. You need to learn to use it properly," Severus said.

"What can happen if I damage my magical core?" Harry questioned.

"Although it is not always so, for any wizard, substantial damage to the magical core can be fatal Harry, especially one who is young. I know in the past you have only used this gift out of necessity, but as your circle of loved ones continues to grow, I fear that you may be tempted to over use it one day," Severus answered.

"Ok Sev. I promise I will not use it unless I have too or you say I can," Harry responded.

"Very good," Severus said standing ruffling Harry's raven hair, "Now it smells like Slinky has breakfast prepared. I suggest we eat now as I have three wayward Gryffindors to deal with after breakfast. I believe you may know them," said Severus smirking.

Harry looked up at Severus and half smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps."

"Cheeky brat," Severus said gently cuffing the back of Harry's head.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went by much too quickly for Harry, and directly after Severus fire called McGonagall.<p>

Harry could not make out the content of the conversation, but felt it best that he did not eaves drop given his current situation. The last thing Harry heard was McGonagall say, "I'll send them on now Severus."

Harry then followed Severus into the potions class room where he was instructed to take a seat at the front table. There were three chairs, all the rest had been moved.

Harry did, and for the next ten minutes he sat in silence as Severus was grading essays. He then heard a knock at the class room door.

"Enter," Severus spoke silkily.

Harry turned his head and observed a very nervous Ron and Hermione enter into the class room.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, have a seat beside Mr. Potter," Severus instructed, and they did.

Severus eyed the three for a minute, clearly still trying to comprehend how these three extremely small children had managed to defeated a mountain troll completely unscathed. If he had not seen it for himself he would not have believed it.

"It has been brought to my attention that you two are now familiar with Mr. Potter's status as my son. Am I correct?" Severus asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded, "Yes sir."

Severus inclined his head sharply, "I believe Mr. Potter has already asked you not to mention this to anyone and although I will not discuss the details as to why I will simply say that if you disclose this information freely you could endanger Mr. Potter's life."

Harry looked affronted, Severus forgot the most important part, "And Professor Snape's too!"

Severus looked at Harry to silence him, and Harry flushed.

Severus watched Ron as he gulped and continued, "Now I need your word that you will not reveal this matter to anyone. You know the gravity of the situation and I assure you it _is_ as serious as it sounds, and it is _not_ an exaggeration. If you do not feel that you can do this let me know now so that I can take the necessary precautions to ensure the safety of my son."

It was the first time he had been referred to as anybody's son in front of his friends. Harry liked it.

He was also proud of his friends as they gave their word to Severus that they would not betray his trust in the matter.

"We promise sir," Ron said. "We would never want to endanger you or Harry sir," Hermione finished.

Severus could see the honesty in their eyes, "Very well. Now I will say this, and you two better listen carefully because I do not make it a habit to repeat myself. As friends of Mr. Potter's I assume you two will want to join him in some of his 'detentions' in the future."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded. They understood the detentions were a set up.

Severus nodded, "I Do. Not. Tolerate. Lying. Starting from this moment, if either one of you lie to me free time with Mr. Potter in his 'detentions' will be brought to a screeching halt. Am I clear?" Severus finished.

"Yes sir," Ron and Hermione said.

Severus could see Hermione blushing and decided this was the best time to test them, "Ms. Granger I want you to explain to me why you three ended up battling a mountain troll last night."

Hermione turned a deep shade of red before explaining she over heard Ron's comment and retreated to the bathroom to escape eating at the feast with him. Ron too felt his face redden at the truth.

_Good Ms. Granger, good. Now on to the Weasley. I'll push him to see if he will still be truthful._

"Is this true Mr. Weasley? Did you really insult Ms. Granger's intelligence in charms? Did you really believe that belittling someone else would make your dismal performance in class better? Tell me this is not true?" Severus chided.

Ron looked completely embarrassed at his actions, and Hermione clearly wanted to speak up and say something, but she knew the Potions Master wanted an answer from Ron. Ron finally answered, "Yes sir. It's true. I acted like a right git which is really why we are here now. If I hadn't said anything then Hermione would have been at the feast with us."

_Impressive, I really expected the infamous Weasley temper to rear its head. _

"Now we have a matter of your punishments to discuss," Severus said.

"Punishments! But you're not our head of house!" Ron exclaimed.

_Ahhh, there's the temper. Sadly, I am not surprised. Tempers come with red heads. Let's hope that Lily didn't pass that trait on to Harry._

"Yes Mr. Weasley, punishments. Lucky for you, I am not your head of house; however, Professor McGonagall has deferred your punishments to me as it is apparent I will more than likely be seeing more of you two than I would like, and if you have another out burst like that Gryffindor will lose points," Severus informed Ron.

"Yes sir," Ron said sulkily.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter do you understand why you are being punished?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I remember very clearly."

And in true Weasley fashion, "No sir. Our head of house awarded us points. Five each for defeating a mountain troll, and we saved Hermione's life. I really do not see why we are being punished."

Harry wondered how Severus would respond. Ron had valid points.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid Gryffindors, "Very well Mr. Weasley as it is now more than obvious why you were sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, and especially not into Slytherin, I will take a moment to explain this to you in a manner that even you can understand."

Harry was watching Ron's face color in anger.

Severus then answered, "You. Could. Have. Died. Is that clear enough for you Mr. Weasley?"

That sobered Ron a bit, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He had six siblings, and he would not accept defeat so quickly when he still had an argument, "I understand sir, but we didn't."

Severus was losing his patience, _Thank Merlin Harry is an only child, and thank Merlin Molly has to deal with him and not me! Molly….Hmmm._

"You are right Mr. Weasley, you didn't die this time. There has been a change in plans. You and Mr. Potter will write letters to your parents explaining what you did and you can either explain why what you did was the right thing to do, or you can apologize for your reckless behavior and give examples of what you could have done differently. I will then send your letter to your parents Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter I will keep yours," Severus finished.

Ron paled, "No sir, I understand completely now. My actions were stupid. I rushed in without thinking, we could have died, and that is one of those things I wish to never repeat. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit, no more arguments, just please don't owl mum."

Snape gave him an evil smile, "Oh Mr. Weasley, you will most definitely write the letter, and you will accept the consequences of your actions without further argument. I have been patient enough with you already, and my patience are running thin."

Ron gave a defeated nod, and Severus moved to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. Do you understand why you are here?" Severus asked.

"Well sir, originally I believed it was because Harry, Ron, and I went looking for the troll, but…"

Severus cut her off, "But now we know that isn't what happened."

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir. So I believe I may be here because I lied," Hermione answered hanging her head.

"Very good Ms. Granger, and you too have placed yourself in danger intentionally, just not last night," Severus finished.

Hermione looked genuinely confused.

"I see that you honestly do not know what I am speaking of. Harry put his memories of yesterday's events into a pensieve so I could see exactly what happened. You will be pleased to know he did tell me about his scar via a memory, but there was also another interesting aspect to that conversation besides his scar and our relationship. Would you like to venture to guess what that was?" Severus asked.

Hermione thought back to their conversation and her eyes widened, "I see that you may remember what I am talking about. Go on Ms. Granger," Severus coaxed.

"I set your robes on fire sir. I believed it was you who was jinxing Harry's broom. You were focused on him and I could see your mouth moving, but sir, I don't see how that is putting my life in danger. I understand the troll. Harry and Ron could have told a teacher or a prefect I was missing. They could have ran when they first saw the troll, or they could have just done as instructed and went straight to their common room."

Severus felt his lips twitch as he heard shuffling coming from Ron's direction. Ron had acquired a quill and parchment and began hastily writing down Hermione's ideas, "What was that last one again 'Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You could have followed instructions to begin with Ronald."

"Yeah, right, thanks for that," Ron said. Harry was suppressing a giggle at his friend's antics.

Severus focused on Hermione again, "Think Ms. Granger. If it were me jinxing the broom in the middle of a quidditch match, with Headmaster Dumbledore seated right beside me no less, do you think that if I had seen you setting fire to my robes I would have hesitated to hex you?"

Hermione hadn't thought about that, "Oh."

It was the first time Severus had seen the young witch at a loss for words, "'Oh' indeed. And furthermore, it was not me who was jinxing Mr. Potter's broom, and you are correct in your new summation that I was performing a counter jinx; however, that means that while you were focused on me, and setting my brand new robes on fire, whoever was jinxing Mr. Potter's broom could have continued on further endangering his life."

Hermione looked properly chastised, "I'm sorry sir. I really didn't think about it like that."

Severus eyed all three of them, "Clearly that is something all of you have in common."

Severus had finished with verbally chastising the three, and well, they looked like they finally understood what they had done was wrong. They looked pathetic really. None of them could meet his eyes. He saw Harry mouth an apology to Hermione. It was obvious the young witch held no anger towards him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you will write the following line three hundred times after you complete your letters. _I will not be a dunderhead and fight fully grown mountain trolls. I will think before I act._ Ms. Granger as it was my robes you destroyed you will write a letter to me explaining things you could have done differently and you will write three hundred times _I will not lie, I will think before I act, and setting a Professor's robes on fire is unacceptable.. _Any questions?" Severus asked.

"No sir," the three chorused. Hermione was looking sheepishly at her line. _How embarrassing_ she thought.

"Very well. Mr. Potter see me at my desk before you begin your letter."

"Yes sir." Harry retrieved parchment and a quill and sat it on the table prepared to begin his lines and letter. He then went to see Severus.

"We had this discussion last night. It will be redundant for you to write the same things over. What I would like for you to do is write about what made you so upset last night. I know it will not be easy, but you have to get those feelings out. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Harry shuffled his feet not wanting to answer, "You can still write it to me. I will charm each of your papers so no one can see what the other is writing."

That seemed to relax Harry, "Yes sir. I can do that. Do you think you can call me Harry in front of Ron and Hermione since they know you're my… Well I'm your…"

Severus could see the struggle and stopped Harry, "Yes I will endeavor to do my best to call you Harry when it is just you three, but not in a detention such as this one."

"Brilliant! Do you think that you can call them Ron and Hermione too since they are my friends?" Harry asked.

Severus arched his eyebrow which Harry immediately mirrored. Severus felt his lips quirk, "Don't push it Mr. Potter. Now go have a seat."

Harry took his seat. Ron was busy scratching away when Harry took his seat between his two best friends. He could see that Ron had written several lines and Severus with one swish of his wand charmed the parchment to only be visible by himself and the writer. Severus indicated for Harry to look at Ron's parchment. He did, and he could not see a thing.

He nodded at Severus and he too began writing his letter.

* * *

><p>After the three had finished their letters Severus asked if they needed a snack. Harry and Ron nodded yes, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys."<p>

"Very well, before you begin your lines follow me," Severus led them to his quarters.

Harry was ambushed by a very anxious Slinky, "Harry! Harry! The house elves in the kitchen speak of you and the troll. Is Harry being ok? That's all they is talking about in the kitchens today!" Slinky had wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, and it didn't look like he was letting go.

"Slinky, it's ok. I'm ok. My friends are ok. Calm down. You just saw me this morning!" Harry said.

Slinky let go and studied Harry for a moment top to bottom and when he didn't see any physical damage he was satisfied. He then tried to whisper, but Slinky never could judge his volume very well, "Master Severus didn't hurt Harry did he? Slinky doesn't need to starch his underwear again does I?"

Ron and Hermione snickered, Severus cleared his throat and shut the two up immediately.

"No Slinky, he did not hurt me. He punished me. I'm still being punished, but please don't starch his underwear. Just between you and me, I think I can tell when you do that. He is much grumpier in class," Harry finished.

Severus had the rolled up letters in his hand and swatted the back of Harry's head with them playfully, "Cheeky brat."

Slinky smiled at Harry, "Well Harry wasn't being smart, but at least Harry has good friends who go with him even in danger. Slinky likes them."

Harry turned to Severus, "Sev can we have fruit for a snack? Maybe apples and peanut butter with honey?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with the informal use of their most feared Professors name. Hermione sucked in her breath and Ron's mouth gaped open. They were waiting for the explosion, or some sort of snide, snarky remark from the professor. But it never came. In fact, the professor seemed as if that were normal. His face softened before he answered Harry.

"I don't see why not. Slinky can you get that for us please?" Severus asked.

"Right away Master Severus sir. Slinky will be right back, and Slinky was only joking about the underwear. Sort of. Slinky has not starched Master Severus' underwear since Harry's flying class." Slinky snapped his fingers and disapperated with a pop and reappeared with snacks for four.

The four of them sat at the table. Hermione had engaged Professor Snape in a conversation about house elves. By the end of the conversation Hermione was convinced they needed to be liberated and would agree to disagree with her professor that they needed a master to serve.

Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch as usual and Harry had told Ron how good Severus was at chess. Ron asked Harry if he thought Professor Snape would engage him in a game, and Harry told Ron he would ask him.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten their snacks, Severus ushered them back into the class room where they began their lines.<p>

Remus entered into the class room and made his way to Severus' desk to speak with the man. Harry did not look up from his parchment he continued writing.

Severus cast a muffilato around them. He knew the wolf wanted to talk about Harry. "Well wolf you have seen him. He is in one piece. You can leave now."

"Nice to see you too Severus. I did come to check on Harry but it seems that he is a bit busy with lines. Dunderhead Severus? Really?"

"Can you think of a better word to describe what they did?" Severus asked.

Remus had to agree and shook his head no chuckling to himself a bit. "How did he take everything last night?"

Severus sighed, and at that look Remus grabbed a stool and sat in front of his desk. Last night had been weighing heavily on his mind, "He cried Lupin."

"Well that was to be expected wasn't it?" Remus asked a little amused.

"Not like that wolf," Severus snapped. "The boy cried until he was exhausted."

Remus could feel his blood pressure rising, "What the hell did you do to the boy Snape?"

If Severus hadn't done such a pitiful job explaining thus far, and it wasn't so close to the full moon, he would have taken offense to the question, "Sit your arse down before you catch the children's attention. I smacked him three good times on his backside nothing more. Now shut up, sit down, and listen or leave!"

Remus took his seat slowly, embarrassed of his reaction, "Sorry about that Severus I know that you would never harm Harry. Please continue."

"Last night Harry cried. It was the first time I have actually seen him cry like that. I know how often he is in the library with you. Does he ever speak of his treatment at the Dursleys?" Severus asked.

"Never, we usually talk about, school, quidditch, Lily and James, and a lot of the time you are a topic as well, but never his relatives," Remus responded.

"When you talk about Lily and his blessed _father_ does Harry ever mention their deaths?" Severus questioned.

"No, we talk about their lives and how they lived. I impart happy memories to Harry since he believed for so long they died in a car crash, and they were drunks. I want Harry to know who they were while they lived," Remus replied.

Severus nodded in understanding. Harry needed good memories.

Remus spoke again, "Why all these questions Severus? Why do you think Harry reacted that way?"

"I think Harry grieved for the first time last night Lupin, for his parents, for his treatment, and for the family he never had until now," Severus said staring off out the window.

He and Lupin just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I had Harry write me a letter about why he believed he responded that way. I haven't read it yet. Honestly wolf, I don't know that I want to, and why I am having this conversation with _you_ is beyond me. It must be Harry, because I never thought I would invite three students, let alone Gryffindors, into my quarters willingly," Severus said.

Remus smiled knowingly, "The Lily Affect."

Severus nodded and responded, "Now known as The Harry Affect."

Needing to change the topic and get his bastardness back in check, "It's about that time mutt. Puppy need a potion?"

Remus knew exactly what Severus was doing and laughed while Severus just sneered, but it was obvious he was biting back a smile. That was new to Remus for just a few months ago Severus had to bite back a scowl when he saw him. The change in Severus went unnoticed by those who didn't know him, but to those who he knew, the change was remarkable and welcomed, "No Severus, I have one left. I would be much obliged if you would ask your son to brew another batch in his free time," Remus then looked at the three still steadily writing, "Or in his not so free time."

Severus nodded sharply, "We will see to it next weekend. I'm sure I can find some reason for him to have detention, or perhaps you should give him a detention and have him serve it with me."

"You can't be serious. Me? Me give my godson detention? Severus I have always deemed you intelligent don't make me change my mind in a matter of seconds. Good day Severus," Remus said immediately leaving the class room as not to give Severus time to respond.

Severus smirked, that idea had potential. He may have to put it to use in the future.

* * *

><p>After the trio finished their lines it was past lunch time in the Great Hall so Severus led them to his quarters once again to have lunch. Slinky obliged the lunch request and the four ate peaceably. Severus informed them they would have detention once again tomorrow morning after breakfast and they were to report to his class room.<p>

The three gave their understanding and departed from Severus' quarters.

Severus later found Albus and explained to him that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were clear not to disclose the nature of his and Harry's relationship and he explained to him their punishment.

"Well my dear boy, it is only a matter of time before the Weasley parents find out your status as he and Harry have grown quite close. Might I make a suggestion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

"Why don't you deliver Mr. Weasley's letter to Molly and Arthur yourself and explain to them that you are indeed the father of one Harry James Severus Snape Potter," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

Albus knew Severus itched for people to know that Harry was his son although he would never outwardly show it. Severus responded, "If you believe it is wise Headmaster I will do so."

Albus looked at the time, "I do believe it is my boy. Now Arthur should be home from the ministry at this hour why don't you fire call from my office and floo through."

* * *

><p>"Of course Severus, come through," Arthur said.<p>

Severus stepped through the floo and into the burrow. The house wasn't much to look at but it was clean, well kept, and had a certain sense of home to it. _Harry could visit here._

"Good evening Severus. What have the twins gotten into now?" Molly asked wiping her hands on a dish cloth entering into the sitting area.

"I am actually here in regards to your youngest son," Severus responded.

"Oh dear. Severus, why don't you join Arthur and I in the kitchen? I have just prepared dinner and you are much too thin these days young man. Come in and join us."

Severus always had enjoyed what Molly prepared at order meetings, he didn't see turning it down now. He would be able to enjoy a relatively quiet dinner, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, Severus, Molly. I don't know how many times I have told you that," Molly retorted.

"My apologies Molly," Severus said inclining his head politely.

"Much better dear, now come along. It is just the three of us. Ginny is staying with Arthur's sister for the week," Molly said.

The three of them took a seat around the table. Severus looked at the food. Molly prepared food the muggle way; she enjoyed cooking and enjoyed others eating what she had prepared. Molly had prepared baked chicken with mixed vegetables. He observed a chocolate cake on the table _Harry would love a piece of that, _Severus thought.

Severus prepared his plate. Molly looked at it in disgust, picked the plate up and piled more food on it than he thought the plate could hold, and set it back in front of him, "There now, I see why you are so thin Severus."

Severus smirked, but did not respond. Molly and Minerva had always made a fuss over him and he had to admit he almost liked it. Almost.

The three were seated and Severus talked to Authur about work at the Ministry, and Molly asked Severus how the school year was going.

"It has been quite an adventurous year," Severus began, "and one of such adventures brings me here tonight."

"Ahhh yes, what did Ron do Severus?" Arthur asked.

"He, along with two other first year students took on a fully grown mountain troll," Severus replied.

Molly gasped, Severus continued, "Mr. Weasley and another Gryffindor went to alert another student who was in the bathroom a troll had entered into the castle. Instead of alerting a professor or a prefect, the two went to the bathroom at which time the troll had made its appearance to them. One student attempted to physically attack the troll and was almost killed when the troll snatched him up and dangled him in the air by his leg, but ultimately between the three first year students, the troll was knocked out with his own club," Severus finished.

"Oh Merlin," Arthur said.

"Were the students ok? Is Ron ok?" Molly asked.

"They are fine Molly," Severus responded and he could see relief in her face immediately, which was directly followed by infuration.

"Then I'll kill him!" Molly said.

"Now Molly, Severus has not finished. You need to calm down. I am sure Ron has been punished for this infraction…" Arthur started but was cut off.

"Infraction! Our son faces a full grown mountain troll and you say infraction like he was out past curfew or something petty!" Molly ranted and continued to rant while Severus watched on enjoying the sight.

But then a realization hit him, _Holy mother of Merlin I do sound like Molly Weasley!_ Severus resolved right then and there he would never rant like that again.

After Molly had finished ranting and scolding Arthur, Arthur spoke, "Sorry about that Severus, please continue, who was with Ron?" Severus hated the fact that Arthur had unusual calm. The man, even back in the days when the war was at its peak always remained collected.

"That is another reason I am here today. It appears your son and mine have become close friends and tend to find trouble together," Severus said.

"Your son? I didn't know you had a son Severus," Arthur said.

"I didn't have a son until a few weeks before term started," Severus answered and before he could continue Molly spoke up.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter is your son. Ron is always going on about him, and I send Harry and Ron biscuits and a letter at least twice weekly. Harry never fails to send me a note back thanking me and telling me how he is doing. Even in the letters they both send back it is obvious the two are inseparable," Molly answered for him.

Snape nodded, _Biscuits! The boy has been getting biscuits at least twice weekly! And he hasn't bothered to share with me! I like biscuits too! Yes we will be having a talk of the most serious nature when we get back._

_And why is he sending Molly letter? I don't get letters! I get reckless behavior with a side of Weasley and I am his father!_

"Is this true Severus?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes, Molly is correct Harry Potter is my son," Severus said with a bit of pride in his voice that did not go missed by Molly.

"That is most excellent Severus! I suspected something when we saw you with Harry at the quidditch shop and Remus escorted him to the train." Just then an owl flew in and delivered a note to Arthur.

He looked at Molly, "It's another note from Remus. He wanted to let you know he appreciated the chocolate biscuits. He will save them until after Monday."

Molly gave Arthur a gentle smile, "The poor dear, chocolate always seems to help him after the full moon. He is such a sweet young man. He was so polite when I saw him with Harry and I owled him to see if I could help him with anything. The poor dear simply asked for the chocolate biscuits, and as I already send them to Harry and Ron what's one more."

_The wolf gets biscuits too! What about me? I make potions so your children don't die from illnesses at school, and you send something to make the puppy feel better when he would have eaten your children if it weren't for the potions I brew? This is absurd!_

_Severus get a grip!_

_Shut it Snape! It was me at the platform! Me! Me I tell you! Those biscuits are mine! The wolf will pay! I've always wanted a wolf skin rug in my quarters!_

"So Severus, when was the adoption final?" Arthur asked, and Severus was glad he changed the topic.

Molly rose from the table to cut the cake.

_Ha! At least I get cake!_

"It was final before term began," Severus answered.

"Well congratulations Severus. Is his official name still Harry James Potter?" Molly inquired.

"His official name is Harry James Severus Snape Potter. I believe our _beloved_ Headmaster may have something to do with all the names, but ultimately Harry chose his name," Severus said proudly.

Arthur and Severus continued talking about the adoption when something clicked with Molly, "It was Harry who was dangling in the air! Severus are you sure he isn't hurt?"

"I am quite sure Harry is fine, and I am even more certain he knows better than to attempt such a stunt again," Severus clarified.

"Of course. Of course. Now who was the other first year with them?" Molly asked.

"Hermione Granger. She is a first year, and you do not see Harry and Ron without her," Severus replied.

"Oh yes. Ron has mentioned her too. Brilliant is how I believe he described her," Arthur answered this time.

"She is truly the brightest witch of her age. Her intelligence far surpasses that of even some of my third year students in potions," Severus answered.

"How were they punished?" Molly queried.

"They had detention with me after breakfast this morning where they wrote letters to their parents," Severus removed the parchment from his cloak and turned it over to Molly, "and they had to write lines. Three hundred of them. Tomorrow they will report to my classroom again right after breakfast and we will go from there," Severus explained.

"I see. Well Severus, do expect a howler from to both of our wayward sons tomorrow after breakfast. I have been corresponding with Harry weekly and I feel he should hear exactly what Ron hears from me," Molly said with a bit of finality.

"Very well," Severus was inwardly pleased. "They should be in my quarters by eight thirty in the morning. I must make a request of you on the Headmaster's orders. Right now it is imperative that no one knows Harry is my son. There are rumors amongst the Death Eaters the Dark Lord will return soon. This information can place Harry in serious danger," Severus explained.

"Of course Severus, you have my word on my magic," Arthur said.

"Mine as well. Oh dear, you must be extremely stressed from all of these events going on at the school, the horrible rumors, and having a new son. Is there anything I can do for you?" Molly asked.

Severus arched an eyebrow and smirked, _biscuits are in my future after all!_

Severus finished dessert and Molly sent him back with a few slices for later. He bade the two good night and flooed back to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Severus readied himself for bed and sat down in his chair to relax. He had read Granger's letter to him while the three were writing lines. It was as he suspected. The letter was more like a research paper on the recognition of jinxes versus counter jinxes and a list of things she could have done differently as well as pro and cons to lying. The girl really did nothing in halves. Severus was glad Harry had a friend like Hermione.<p>

Severus had folded Harry's letter, mixed emotions flooded him all day. He wanted to know what plagued the boys mind, but on the same token, he hated acknowledging the fact that a child his age had such demons to face.

With a final sigh he pulled the letter from his cloak.

_Dear Sev,_

_Wow, it is really strange sitting here looking at you, writing you a letter, and you know I am doing it. Thank you for charming our letters. You always seem to know what is bothering me even when I don't say it. Right. Now I think I am supposed to tell you why I acted like such a baby last night. It was silly. First, I am sorry for behavior. I honestly cannot remember the last time I cried like that, but when I started, I couldn't stop. I will do my best to never act like that again. It is a bit embarrassing to have to write all this down, knowing you are going to read it, but I will live. Ok so here goes._

_When I saw that look in your eye last night in the girl's bathroom, I knew that look. I learned to fear that look. I was certain that you were going to send me back, and rightfully so because I disobeyed. I was certain that I was supposed to be beaten because I made a serious mistake. But when you did not beat me, when you did what you said you would do and nothing more, and when you still called me __**son**__, I could not keep the tears from falling. (Honestly, the words I had disappointed you hurt worse than any spanking you could have given me.)_

_It was then I realized how I should have been treated all my life. I should be punished for a mistake, not beaten and thrown away. There is a difference. That's what I felt like at the Dursley's Sev, something that should be thrown out. And it hurt. I wondered why they hated me so much when all I ever tried to do was please them and make them like me. They locked me in a cupboard, and I was afraid of the dark. They knew I was afraid of the dark, and they did it anyway. But after a while I learned not to fear the dark. I was proud of that._

_I was hungry a lot. Really hungry. I had to cook their meals, watch them eat, and clean the scraps from the table wishing for just one bite. They told me I couldn't eat because I was taking food from their son's mouth. The nights they forgot to lock the cupboard door I would sneak out and steal food from the garbage. Not enough they would notice, because I got caught before, and I didn't want that to happen again. I learned to go days without eating, to eat what normal people would not, and drinking water from the garden hose and bathroom sinks helped to ease the hunger. I realized last night that no matter what I did you would not lock me away and keep me from eating. From them I may have learned to survive, but from you I learned what they did was wrong, and I cried._

_Harry Hunting. My cousin's favorite game. He and his gang would chase me, and if they were able to catch me they would beat me up. There were four of them. Four on one, not good odds is it? But I was quick! Uncle would encourage this game, and the only time he was uspet with my cousin is if I were beaten so badly I could not cook supper properly. Upset, that's a laugh really, more like he looked at me in disgust and would say 'Now Dudders, next time not so much. The __**boy**__ has to cook.' They praised my cousin every step of the way, patted him on the back, and cringed when they looked at me. They threw him parties which I prepared food for, and threw me in the cupboard. I had to listen to their laughter. I didn't really mind though. Usually, on those days they would forget about me and it would be one night I could sleep without pain. But I still hurt Sev, not my body, but my heart. I learned that a want is just that, a want, and I cried because since I have you I don't want anymore._

_I never minded the work I had to do around the house. As long as I was working I wasn't a bother and they pretty much left me alone. Sure it was hot outside and I often got sun burned, and chemical burns from some of the cleaners, but it really wasn't horrible. At times it was the only moments of peace I had. I really enjoyed that time, but when I came here, I realized what it was like to really have peace and enjoy my time. I realized what I had been cheated out of, and so I cried._

_You know I still make sure no one is around when I shower because I have scars all over me. I cried for that too Sev, because I don't want to explain what happened. I can look at my body, and I can mostly remember how I received them all. The burn marks on my hand, I got during breakfast one morning because I didn't do something just right. He put my hand to the stove. I was seven when that happened Sev, and I thought that was ok until last night, but I did learn to be strong. To never let the enemy see you cry. But you aren't the enemy, so I guess it's ok you saw me cry; I hope you aren't ashamed that I couldn't be strong last night._

_I hated that they lied to me about my parents. They made me believe they were no good drunks and I should have died right along with them. I cried because I have learned through others, Remus, Minerva, and Albus who they really were. They gave their life so I could live, yet for ten years I was told they were pathetic and worthless. I never truly believed their words, but somewhere in the back of my mind I would be angry with them for dying like that and leaving me with them. Odd huh? But I knew nothing of their sacrifice. And that hurt the worst, so I cried harder._

_They hid from me who I really was and called me names for something they knew I could not help. For something that was a part of me. They told me I was a freak and I dirtied their house. I always wanted to be normal like they said, but last night I realized I am glad I am not. I am glad I am Harry James Severus Snape Potter. I am glad I am your son. I am glad you are my father. I am proud to have been born to James and Lily Potter. And for some strange reason, I cried for that too. I cried because I now know I have a home, I have a family, and I have a Dad who loves me. _

_Your Son,_

_Harry James Severus Snape Potter_

_P.S._

_Although I cannot see what Hermione has written I can tell very clearly that she has written many, many more feet than I have. I hope this letter is what you were wanting and I don't have to re do it because I still have three hundred lines my evil professor has in store me to write. If I must rewrite I ask now for an extension. Otherwise, I am afraid I will have to teach myself to write with my teeth, for my hand will fall off!_

* * *

><p>Severus finished reading the letter and sat there stock still. Half laughing at the last paragraph trying to keep the pooling tears at bay. He would not let them fall. He was trying to process what he just read. Even after writing such a serious letter, he was able to crack a joke at the end. Strong doesn't even begin to describe Harry. There has to be a more powerful adjective for what he is.<p>

Severus re-read the letter. _Ashamed? Does he really believe I could ever be ashamed of him for crying? And what kind of a father am I? I never even thought about him showering and the possibility the other boys would see his scars and ask him questions. Merlin, I have scars of my own I don't wish for others to see! _

Severus made a rash decision right then. It was minutes from curfew and he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, insulted the fat lady, she granted him entry, located Harry in the common room, exited through the portrait, summoned Slinky, who then apparated them back to Severus' quarters.

Harry found himself wrapped in Severus' arms completely at a loss. He had no idea what was going on. His expression was almost comical as he patted Severus' back awkwardly still engulfed in an embrace. Severus let Harry go from the embrace, but kept his hands on his shoulders. Severus was on his knees and he was eye level with Harry.

He then held up the folded parchment with one hand, keeping the other on Harry's shoulder. It was folded the same way Harry had given it to him with Sev written on the front.

Severus spoke, "Strange, no. Silly, no. Odd, no. Ashamed, never. You are my son, you are allowed to cry. In fact, you need to cry, and if anybody ever had a reason to cry you did. I am proud of you, even if I am angry or disappointed in you."

Severus took a breath, "You said strong meant not letting others see you cry. Holding in the pain. You are right, I am not the enemy, so listen. When I say that sometimes being strong means letting others help you bear the pain, letting others see you cry, I speak from here," Severus said tapping his chest. "Believe me when I say that." Severus was panicked.

"You are not a bother. You are not a burden. You are a talented, intelligent, capable young wizard with many people who…"

"Sev!" Harry tried to cut in.

But Severus didn't stop there, "love to be around you. You will never be hurt, starved, or locked away…

"Sev!" Harry tried again.

Severus was oblivious to this attempt, "again. Eating out of the garbage! That will never, NEVER, happen…"

"DAD!" Harry yelled.

That stopped Severus's rant mid stream. Severus cocked his head to the side and arched his eyebrow then turned to look behind him as if Harry was talking to someone else. _No one is there. He just called me Dad! Dad! My boy just called me DAD!_

Harry smiled at Severus' dumbfounded expression, "Dad it's ok. I'm ok. I know none of this will ever happen again. It's in the letter, remember? That's. Why. I. Cried." Harry said exasperated in true Snape fashion, grabbing Severus by his shoulders shaking him slightly to emphasize each word.

"Your actions have told me long ago everything that you are trying to tell me with words now. You can stop. I am fine. I promise," Harry finished still smiling at Severus.

After Harry stopped and it occurred to Severus just what had occurred over the last three minutes. That's when he heard a very anxious Minerva Fire Call him, "Severus Tobias Snape!" She was angry.

Severus groaned and Harry snickered.

Albus simply stepped through the floo and permitted Minerva entrance, "What is the meaning of this? Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are beside themselves right now. They just left my quarters saying you barged into the Gryffindor Common Room and took Harry."

At this point Severus had stood and was facing McGonagall, Harry peeked around Severus smiling and waved, "Hi professors."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he winked at Harry, but Minerva still looked a bit put out, "Explain Severus, why you come into my common room, and remove one of my students, without notifying me first. What is wrong? You are not normally so hasty."

Severus flushed a bit. Yes he had acted hastily and he knew it, and for what reason? He would have seen Harry in detention the next morning. Severus turned to Harry holding the letter up, "May I?" he asked while tipping his head towards Minerva and Albus.

Harry nodded, "They already know my past anyway."

Severus inclined his head sharply and turned to Albus and Minerva, "In detention today I had the three write letters. Harry was to write one to me. This is it. You may read it."

Minerva and Albus had taken a seat on the sofa in the sitting room at this point reading the letter. Severus took his normal chair and when Harry began to walk towards the other seat, Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist pulling him into a half hug, then up onto the arm of his chair. He for some reason wanted Harry close.

Minerva and Dumbledore finished the letter. Albus looked grim, and Minerva had tears in her eyes and blinked them back, regaining her strict, stern composure, "Now I see. But in the future would you be so kind as to at least fire call me first. Really Severus, a few seconds more would have made no difference."

Albus noted that Severus and Minerva were more a like than either of them would ever admit. Both used blunt statements and harsh words to keep their true emotions from surfacing in front of others.

Minerva looked up from the letter and noticed Harry was seated on the arm of Severus' chair. Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses, "Well my boys, now that we are certain everything is under control, Minnie and I will retire for the night."

Minerva looked at Severus and Harry, "Is Harry returning with me back to the Gryffindor Tower or is he staying with you. I have two extremely anxious first years wanting to know about Harry's well being."

Harry felt Severus pull him a bit closer, "He will be staying here tonight. He has detention again in the morning, and since it is after curfew I see no reason for him be out."

Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing look, Harry half smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Luckily Severus was focused on Minerva at the moment and he missed the exchange between his mentor and son.

"Very well good night boys," Dumbledore said extending an arm to Minerva which she took. "Yes good night Harry, Severus," Minerva said.

Severus and Harry bade their good nights to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry still sitting on the arm of the chair with Severus, trying to lighten the mood said, "So I still have detention tomorrow huh?"<p>

Severus arched his eyebrow at Harry, "Of Course Mr. Potter. As head of Slytherin House it is my duty to torture young Gryffindors, and I have extremely _pleasant _plans for you three tomorrow," Severus said smirking.

"Evil," was all Harry said mock glaring back at Severus.

"Now let's get to bed. You don't know it but you have an extremely busy morning ahead of you, and more than likely a not so nice surprise," Severus finished.

Now Harry was curious and gave Severus an inquisitive look. "I delivered Mr. Weasley's letter to Molly and Arthur myself. The good news is there are now two more who know. The bad news is, Mrs. Weasley was less than happy with you and Mr. Weasley."

Harry felt his stomach flip flop. He had grown close to Mrs. Weasley through their correspondence and he groaned aloud, "You really are evil!"

Severus chuckled a bit at Harry's dramatics, he rose from the chair throwing Harry over his shoulder and walking to Harry's bedroom, "Which brings me to my next topic. How long have you been holding out on me. I was informed by Molly herself she has been sending you biscuits at least twice weekly."

Severus stopped at Harry's bed and playfully tossed him on the bed. Harry was on his back looking up at Severus trying to think of a response, but Severus spoke first, "When were you going to share with dear old Dad huh?"

Harry beamed, "When dear old Dad decides to stop giving poor lil son detentions?" It was formed as a question but dripping with sarcasm.

"Why you cheeky little brat!" Severus said and he started tickling Harry mercilessly.

Harry was laughing so hard he was panting for breath, "Sev! Dad! Dad! I can't breathe!"

Severus too was laughing, "Oh really, I was under the impression that if you could talk you could breathe," he retorted not letting up.

"Ok, Ok, I'll share the biscuits next time I get them!" Harry panted out.

Severus stopped, "Better. Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Mrs. Weasley said she would send me my own."

"So all that was for nothing? My sides hurt for Merlin's sake!" Harry said.

"No, I told you before I enjoy torturing young Gryffindors. So for me, it wasn't for nothing," Severus shot back.

"But seriously, it is now past curfew, and you truthfully do have a busy morning ahead of you. You need to sleep," Severus said as he was turning down the covers and Harry was getting underneath.

"Yes professor," Harry said.

Severus playfully cuffed Harry's head, "Cheeky imp."

"Good night Son," Severus said.

"Good night Dad," Harry responded, and this time Severus heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is Chapter 25! Chapter 26 will be up the first part of next week, hopefully by Monday. I never expected all the review you guys are leaving I can't tell you how much I truly enjoy reading them! Thank you!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26 Detention Day II

**Sadly I still do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Just thought I would remind you guys of that.**

**Chapter 26**

**Detention Day II**

The next morning Harry found himself up before Severus. He summoned Slinky and did something he hadn't done in many months, and did it for the first time because he wanted too. He made breakfast.

Slinky was pleased to spend time with Harry and because the only time he saw him was atop the astronomy tower.

Harry prepared three places at the table and insisted that Slinky eat with them. Slinky agreed as long as 'Master Severus' said it was ok.

The aroma filled the quarters and eventually Severus woke up and made his way to the sitting room where he found Slinky and Harry playing chess, or rather with the chess pieces. There was no strategy; they simply were having the pieces destroy each other and were giggling madly.

"Good morning Harry," Severus said.

"Morning Dad," Harry said without missing a beat still playing with Slinky as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Severus took a moment to relish in the fact that _his son_ now calls him _Dad_. He thought back to several months ago how they both were uncomfortable with what Harry should call him, and now that three letter word just rolled of his tongue with such ease. He felt a warmness in his chest. If Trelawney had prophesized this before the start of term, Severus was certain he could have convinced Dumbledore she was a fraud and have her removed from the school. Severus could only attribute this to one thing. It was indeed the Harry Affect.

"It smells like Slinky has prepared breakfast are you ready to eat?" Severus asked.

"Actually Slinky and I prepared breakfast this morning," Harry said both he and Slinky standing.

Severus immediately stiffened. He was not at all pleased that Harry had prepared breakfast especially after reading his letter last night. "Why Mr. Potter did _you _prepare breakfast?"

Slinky began wringing his hands, and Harry too noticed the change in the Potion Master's tone, and respectfully replied, "Because I wanted to do something nice for you. Is that ok?"

"I thought we agreed that you would not cook so long as you are in my quarters unless you asked me first and I said it was ok. You do have to prepare meals for me. That is not your responsibility," Severus responded.

"Well… I thought… I really just wanted too. I don't feel like I have too. I just thought it would be nice since I was up before you and I had time, and I it's something I'm good at, and…" Harry rambled.

Severus sighed and held up his hand to stop Harry, "I understand. This has nothing to do with last night and the letter does it?"

"NO! I mean no sir. I _wanted_ to do this. I summoned Slinky so I was not doing it by myself. I knew you would not approve of that, but I didn't think you would mind so long as someone was with me," Harry replied.

Severus had to take a step back; he was over reacting to the situation, "I'm sorry Harry. You are right. It was nice of you to prepare breakfast for us. I just didn't want you to think it was something that was required again. What are we having?"

"Bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and I ," Harry answered.

"I didn't understand that last part," Severus said.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes for me and Slinky. You don't mind if he joins us for breakfast do you?" Harry asked.

Harry had a pleading look on his face and Slinky was still wringing his hands together clearly uncomfortable with the situation. It was evident this whole breakfast was Harry's idea.

"Yes, Slinky is welcome to eat with us," Severus replied.

The elf's head shot up, "Thank you Master Severus sir! Thank you!" The elf was practically radiating with happiness.

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders as they made their way into the kitchen, "Chocolate chip pancakes Harry? Really?"

Harry half smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I like them. You introduced them to me you know?"

Severus returned the smile, "So I did."

The three of them ate breakfast together. It was quite amusing to watch Slinky. He mimicked Harry's actions exactly. Clearly, Harry was doing for Slinky what Severus had done for Harry so many months ago. Severus was proud of his son.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mr. Potter, it's time to go to the classroom," Severus said.<p>

Harry nodded, "Yes sir," and the two of them walked to the classroom together.

Harry took the same seat as yesterday and waited for Ron and Hermione.

"Enter," Severus said five minutes later, and Ron and Hermione entered into the classroom and took their seats by Harry.

"Today, you will clean caldrons, we will break for a snack, and you three will be joining Hagrid for the remainder of your detention. After you have finished at Hagrid's, you will report to my quarters. Slinky will provide lunch for you at Hagrid's. Do you have any questions?" Severus explained.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Sir what will we be doing with Hagrid?" she asked.

_That's a fair question._

"You will be helping him with the magical creatures, the garden, and whatever else needs to be done around the grounds," Severus replied.

Ron then raised his hand.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Is this our last day of detention or will we have another one after this one?" Ron asked.

_And that's a typical Weasley question._

"That Mr. Weasley depends on what Hagrid tells me. If you complete today's tasks without complaint, then the three of you will be done; however, if _one_ of you complains you will _all_ have another detention," Severus answered.

The three nodded in understanding, "Yes sir."

"Now the caldrons are located in the back left corner of the class room by the sinks. There are thirty of them. Ten each. You will use no magic to clean them. You three may begin," Severus instructed.

Severus watched the three go to the rear of the class room as he took his seat behind his desk at the front. He watched as they stopped at the sinks. He could not hear what was being said but he could see Harry talking to the other two. He saw Ron and Hermione nodding at Harry.

There were three sinks. He expected them to take ten each and clean them, but he decided not to speak up and see what they were working out.

Severus watched as they piled the caldrons up next to the wall by the far sink where Harry stood.

_What in Merlin's name are they doing?_

Once they had all the caldrons on the floor Ron filled the third sink with water and Hermione placed three of the caldrons in it. Harry picked up the first caldron and began scrubbing it with the water running.

Hermione stood in front of the third sink with a towel, Ron stood at the middle sink watching Harry for the moment.

Once Harry had scrubbed the worst of the remaining potion ingredients stuck to the caldron he passed it to Ron. Hermione handed Harry a caldron that had been soaking, took another caldron from the floor and placed it back in the water to soak. Ron was now scrubbing the caldron Harry had passed him. The sink was empty, and Ron was using it to rinse of the soap and remove any remaining well, _crud_, stuck to the caldron.

Once Ron had finished with the first caldron, he handed it to Hermione who dried it and set it on a table behind them. One down. Twenty-nine to go.

_The brat made an assembly line. They will be finished in half the time I expected! Soaking the caldrons would loosen the dried potion ingredients allowing them to wash them faster. The impertinence of it all!_

Severus watched as Harry finished up one caldron, Hermione would pass him another and carry a dirty one back to soak. It was as if they had done this many times before.

Severus noted that the boys took the dirty job of actually scrubbing the caldrons and let Hermione dry them. _Bloody Griffyndors._

They were down to the last five caldrons when there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Enter," Severus said.

_I know I didn't go to the pound and adopt a dog! I don't even like animals! Well maybe some, but not this one! But can I not have one bloody day without the wolf? Just one!_

"Good Morning Severus, I was just bringing a delivery from Mrs. Weasley to you," Remus said smirking a bit.

He attempted to hand Severus a package of biscuits and a red envelop which was no doubt the promised Howler.

Severus snatched the biscuits from Remus' hand, "You can give them that," Severus said eyeing the Howler.

Remus chuckled, "I don't believe so. I am just the messenger," he said placing the Howler on Severus' desk, "And the biscuits I believe are chocolate chip."

Severus gave Remus a dangerous scowl, "How do you know that wolf? These were addressed to me," Severus demanded to know.

"Oh," Remus snickered, "No I assume Molly sent you the same as me. I've already opened mine this morning. It was quite nice actually. She had just sent me a package yesterday, I was not expecting more so soon."

Severus inclined his head sharply in response.

_Better not be in my biscuits!_

_And but of course. Let's throw a pity party for the Poor Werewolf. He has to transform at the full moon. Bless him. We should all lavish him with gifts to make it feel better. _

_Hmph! Well I hope he chokes on a biscuit!_

Remus looked over at the sinks, "I wouldn't have thought you would have shown them to do that," Remus stated.

"I didn't," Severus replied eating a chocolate chip biscuit. "It seems Harry has a plan of action for everything with the exception of his own safety. Undoubtedly, if I hadn't been clear all three of them were to participate, he would have attempted to wash all thirty by himself," Severus stated.

"Thirty? They have less than a half dozen left Severus, how long have they been at it?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Just over an hour, the impertinent brats," Severus drawled, eyeing the three that were now down to the final three.

Remus was shook his head at Severus choice of words. At this point it was obvious Severus thought Harry anything but impertinent. "It looks like Mrs. Weasley sent a howler Severus, but she addressed it to Harry as well. Doesn't that seem a bit odd?" Remus asked.

Severus shook his head in the negative, "No I paid a visit to the elder Weasleys last night. Apparently my son has been receiving biscuits at least twice weekly from Molly and has been corresponding with her via owl since the first week of term. Apparently she has grown quite attached to Harry from their correspondence. She told me to expect this," Severus explained.

Remus was smiling at this, "Poor Harry. He will not only have to face the wrath of his dear Potions Professor, but an angry red head if he makes poor decisions in the future."

Then Severus let something slip as he was watching the three put the clean caldrons away, "It's the way it should have been from the start."

Remus looked at Severus knowing he wasn't referring to Molly. He knew how much Severus loved Lily, and it didn't surprise him one bit that he had thought of himself and Lily having children together. All the comment did for Remus was confirm Severus truly is the best choice Harry could have made, but he did feel a pang in his chest for Severus. He knew Severus regretted the way things ended with Lily during their school days.

The three walked up to the Potion's Master and Hermione spoke, "Professor Snape we are finished sir."

"Very well Ms. Granger. You three have a seat at the table, I will return after I check your work. If I deem it a job well done then we will head to my quarters for a snack. If not, you will wash all thirty of them again," Severus responded silkily feeling triumphant at Ron's horrified expression.

"Yes sir," they responded.

Severus looked at the caldrons. It was the cleanest he had ever seen them, and oh how he tried to find something amiss with one of them so he could make his part of the detention last longer, but the caldrons were so clean he could see his reflection in them. Hermione had apparently even polished away any fingerprints. _Merlin's beard! Does my nose really look like that! Certainly not! Clearly the rounded surface of the caldron has distorted it._

_Ha! Don't you wish hook nose!_

_I do not have a hook nose!_

_Whatever Severus! Call it what you want, but dip that thing in the lake and I guarantee you will have enough fish for a week!_

_Shut it Snape!_

Clearly Severus could not complain about the job the three did. They had cleaned every last one, with remarkable efficiency, and did an admirable job over all.

Severus returned to the three who were now cutting up with Remus.

_Bloody beast. This is why I am hated. Enter Severus Snape. Known bad guy and bat of the Dungeons. But I'm not bitter! No, but I do wonder if I could have him neutered. Bet he wouldn't be so damn cheerful then!_

The four of them ceased talking when Severus returned, "Unfortunately you managed to successfully complete this part of your detention successfully and without complaint. Before we go to my quarters for a snack, Mr. Weasley, you mother has sent something for you and Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron paled when Severus handed him a red envelop. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh my, Harry that's a howler," Hermione answered.

Severus had stepped back from the table crossing his arms, and Remus had moved his stool back beside Severus and seated himself on the stool. Remus really did look dreadful as the full moon was tomorrow night. But the two exchanged an amused glance and watched as Ron hesitantly opened the flap of the envelop. It sprang from his hand Molly's voice echoing through the classroom:

_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF TO FIGHT A FULLY GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO HARRY JAMES SEVERUS SNAPE POTTER! THAT'S RIGHT YOUNG MAN, YOU TOO! ARTHUR AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE TWO OF YOU. I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND PUT MY WOODEN SPOON TO GOOD USE! IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN MERLIN HIMSELF WILL NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM IT! I RECEIVED YOUR LETTER RONALD, AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU DO WHAT YOU SAY OR YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES! OH AND DON'T EXPECT ANY BISCUITS FOR A WEEK! NEITHER OF YOU! YOU HEARD ME, ONE WEEK, NO BISCUITS FOR YOU! YOU BOYS WILL BEHAVE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?_

Ron and Harry were staring wide eyed at envelop which was yelling at them and replied, "Yes ma'am."

_Oh and Hermione dear, if you plan on befriending the boys then you best pay heed to this notice too, for next time you should expect one addressed to you as well._

Hermione nodded her head, eyes full of surprise.

The howler then shredded itself into bits leaving the three of them staring at one another in shock and speechless.

* * *

><p>Now Severus and Lupin were doing their bloody best not to erupt into laughter. They watched as Ron gingerly opened the Howler as if it would bite him, and knowing Molly, that was a possibility. Harry was gulping like a fish out of water watching Ron's panicked expression and careful movements. Harry had no idea what a howler was.<p>

As soon as Ron barely touched the flap, Molly's voice filled the classroom. Remus and Severus chuckled quietly at Ron's face. He looked like he wanted to run. When she announced Harry's name in the howler, it was downright hysterical. Harry was embarrassed beyond belief that he too was being scolded and in front of his father and godfather no less. Ron had forgotten he was being scolded for a moment at the announcement of Harry's full name looked over at Harry and mouthed Severus? to Harry, to which Harry nodded proudly and smiled briefly forgetting he was being yelled at.

Hermione had raised her eyebrows in question as if to say, 'How does Mrs. Weasley know his name and I don't."

The mention of the wooden spoon brought all three of them back to reality. Ron paled, Harry was confused as if to say, 'I already have everything I need for potions', but then it registered with Harry the implication of the spoon, and he looked at Ron who shook his head miserably, and Hermione appeared to be a bit taken aback.

At this point Severus decided to eat a chocolate chip biscuit to stifle his laughter, Remus chose a coughing fit to cover his.

Then at Molly's announcement they would receive no biscuits for a week, both boys looked crestfallen. Ron looked more injured by that than the threat of the wooden spoon, and Harry looked like he had just lost his broomstick.

But when Molly asked "Do I make myself clear?" and the boys replied, "Yes ma'am" to the Howler as if Molly was actually standing there, then the letter snipped at their noses, Severus and Remus could not hold it together any longer. They barely heard Molly addressing Hermione before Severus cast a muffilato on himself and Remus and they began walking towards his desk so the trio could not hear them or see their faces. They laughed, hard, in the way that friends laugh together, and bantered back and forth about the howler for a few moments, exchanging their sentiments about the boys expressions.

Molly had just made their day! Once the two of them were able to school their expressions Severus turned on his heel with a biscuit in hand, "Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," he said taking a bite of his biscuit, "I do not believe there is any room for mistaking the severity of your actions. If by chance I had left any doubt in your meager minds, clearly now you all know that your actions do not affect just you. Keep this in mind before you decide to do something so dunderheaded again. Oh and Mr. Potter," Severus said holding up his almost finished biscuit, "As I said before, I thank you for the offer, but it is not necessary."

Harry gave him a Snape worthy glare but remained silent for Slinky was only a summons away after all.

"Now you three will follow me to our quarters," and Severus started out the door. Once Severus' back was to Remus and the trio, Remus pulled chocolate chip biscuits from his robes and gave one to Harry and Ron. Hermione turned hers down. The two grinned madly at Remus and tucked the biscuit away in their robes. Remus put his finger up to his lips as if to say SHHH and they nodded in understanding. He watched them all follow Severus out of the class room. Remus really wanted to know how Severus did that billowing thing with his robes.

Thinking back, that was the first time Remus had seen Severus forget himself around him, or at least forget who he tried to portray. The laughter was genuine, and it too had been far too long since Remus had been around a 'friend.' It had been since that Hallow's Eve night he wished he could forget. Remus couldn't help but think what a remarkable child Harry really was.

* * *

><p>After their snack, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's hut where Harry was ambushed by Fang who licked his face. Ron laughed and Hermione told Harry that was just gross.<p>

"Hey you three! Yer here earlier than I 'spected," Hagrid greeted. "Jus in time for some rock cakes."

"NO!" Harry and Ron said in unison, at Hagrid's surprised look, Harry explained, "I mean no thanks Hagrid, we just had a snack before we came down here. Professor Snape said we were going to need our energy for this part of our detention."

Hagrid was happy with that response, "Good ol' Perfesser Snape. Man may seem a bit dark, but he's not. He's always lookin' out fer the students. Right then, let's get started."

Hagrid instructed the three to weed the garden and remove any of the larger rocks that had moved to the surface since the crop was growing. Harry started on the left Hermione in the middle and Ron on the right. The three really did have a knack for working well together.

Ron complained about the homework he had to finish up once detention was over. Hermione told Ron he should have finished it last night instead of playing chess with Fred and George. Harry had to admit he still had a foot left on his potions essay, but he would finish with that in no time. Harry could see that Ron needed that hypothetical kick in the arse to make him keep up. Some friends just needed it, and Ron did.

After they finished up with this, it was lunch time. As promised, Slinky had lunch prepared for the four of them.

"You three have done a thumpin' good job on the garden. Perfesser Snape will be pleased to know it. By the way Harry Fang hasn't lef' yer side all day. Believe he's takin' even more of a likin' to ya," Hagrid stated.

"I think so too Hagrid." Then Harry had a thought. He, Ron, and Hermione were still trying to figure out the secret behind the third corridor. "Hagrid you know a lot about Magical Creatures right?"

Hagrid blushed and said with confidence, "I do. In fact, Dumbledore said after the Care of Magical Creatures Perfesser retires in a couple of years he's gonna see if I can have it."

"That's great Hagrid," Hermione said. She thought she knew where Harry might be going with this. "Professor Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Instructor. Has a nice ring to it."

Hagrid was smiled at that thought, "It does don't it."

Harry spoke next, "Is there a such thing as a three headed dog?"

"Of course there is. Take Fluffy for example, he's a hellhound on the third corridor gurading…" Hagrid just realized his slip.

"Guarding what?" Ron asked.

"Never mind you that, whatever Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Headmaster Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel." Hagrid covered his face with one of his enormous hands mumbling, "I shouldn'ta said that. No more questions about that you three. That's top secret that is, and don't go sayin' anything about it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. They had received more information now that they could research and were satisfied for the time being. Harry wanting to make Hagrid feel more comfortable, "We won't, don't worry. Hey Hagrid, tell Hermione and Ron about Buckbeak!"

It worked. Hagrid began talking about his 'Beaky' and how he was a gentle creature and would only kill you if you hurt his feelings. Harry thought that most people would not find that comforting. Harry loved how big Hagrid's heart is, and was inwardly happy that his mouth was just as big.

After lunch Hagrid took the three of them to see Buckbeak. Harry told Ron and Hermione how he had ridden on Buckbeak before the beginning of term. Both of them looked horrified and Ron questioned Harry's sanity. Hermione for once agreed with Ron. Ron took advantage of this situation and coaxed Hermione into agreeing to help him with his homework.

They ended up back in the garden before their detention was over. Visiting with Buckbeak was not punishment, but Hagrid told them not to mention it not being punishment to 'Perfesser Snape,' after all they did feed Buckbeak, and that is part of caring for the creatures, so technically it counted.

Hagrid taught the three how to roll the giant pumpkins just right to break the vine right off at the stem without damaging it. It took all three of them to move it. After they had three pumpkins detached, and rolled them to the side of the hut, Hagrid told them they could expect pumpkin pie for dessert in the future.

* * *

><p>Detention with Hagrid was over just before dinner time. Hagrid sent a letter to Severus telling him the three completed detention without complaint. Severus did not expect anything less. He knew how attached Hagrid was to Harry, and he had become just as attached to Ron and Hermione as they visited him weekly with Harry.<p>

Severus folded the note Hagrid had sent and put it inside his robe. He looked at the three seated before him. They looked tired, sweaty, had dirt smudges on their face, and their hands were stained from the soil. Snape was pleased that Hagrid had actually made them work. Truthfully, he was afraid the gentle half giant would not, and although he knew they did do some work he knew the three would also enjoy the time with Hagrid. Snape would never admit that; it would mean he was going soft.

Eyeing the three Severus began, "It appears you have managed to successfully satisfy the requirements of my detentions for the past two days, as well as that of Hagrid today, thus bringing your detention to an end."

The three looked relieved.

"But make no mistake, if anything of this nature occurs again, this detention will seem like a holiday, and you will likely not see the grounds at Hogwarts for a least a week unless it is part of the detention. I will reiterate this one final time. Do not place yourself in unwarranted danger, you will not like the consequences. Think before you act as your actions effect more than just you. You are dismissed," Severus finished.

"Yes sir," they chorused and left the dungeons, ready to shower.

* * *

><p>The three had showered, eaten dinner, and returned to the common room to finish their assignments before classes tomorrow. Harry did give his friend that hypothetical boot in the backside, and along with Hermione's help, the three had completed all assignments due next week.<p>

"I can't believe you two have me completing assignments ahead of time. You're going to turn me into an effing eagle," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Language Ronald! And believe me, you have no worries. No one will ever confuse you for a Ravenclaw."

Harry snickered as he watched his friends do what they did best.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Ron said affronted.

"Just what it sounded like. Your study habits are atrocious, clearly nothing like that of a Ravenclaw; therefore you have no worries," Hermione answered.

"Hey mate, what do you think?" Ron asked Harry as he and Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

"I think I know when not to get involved in conversations, and I believe this is one of those times," Harry responded.

Hermione and Ron shrugged their shoulders and continued arguing about Ron's study habits. Harry smiled watching his friends. _I couldn't ask for anything more._

* * *

><p>After Hermione threatened to never help Ron with his homework again, Ron conceded her point that there wasn't a chance he could ever be mistaken for an eagle, and by agreeing with Hermione secured her future assistance. The three then turned in for the night, and once again Harry could not sleep and made his way to the astronomy tower, taking his seat on the window sill.<p>

The sky wasn't so clear tonight, as the clouds had begun to roll in; however, the moon being one night shy of full still shed plenty of light onto the grounds and lake. Harry replayed the past few days through his head. Detention with Sev had not been unbearable, but it had been far from fun and he really did not wish to repeat it, and neither did his hand. He thought after the three hundred lines his hand would protest and refuse to work again.

He thought about the howler Mrs. Weasley had sent him. She sent it to him just as she did her own son. Harry was not fond of the howler, but it did make him think that perhaps Mrs. Weasley may think of him as she did Ron, and that thought he was fond of. He decided he would write her a note apologizing as she did say she was disappointed in him.

He chuckled when he thought about Sev's reaction to his letter. He had seen the Potion's Master rant before, but never with that type of concern. It amused Harry that he was only able to bring him back to himself by calling him Dad. Dad. Three little letters that carried such a huge significance, and he could finally say them aloud. It was a great feeling.

Harry summoned Slinky, "Does Harry need Slinky to get Master Severus," Slinky asked dutifully.

"No Slinky, but thanks," Harry replied and patted the empty window sill beside him.

The elf took a seat beside Harry, "Harry is welcome."

The two sat there in completely comfortable silence, looking out at the grounds, it may have been cloudy, but it was as peaceful as it normally was. Just then a gentle rain began to fall. Harry liked the rain, at least when he was able to watch it and not be caught out in it. The steady pitter patter of the rain on the Astronomy tower roof was enough to lull Harry into that state of sleepiness where he could rest peacefully.

Slinky too was extremely relaxed by the rain and had a wistful expression on his face. Harry had noticed that the elf wasn't bouncy and giddy as he normally was. Harry had only seen him like this one other time, and to the best of his recollection, it was raining then too.

"Slinky, do you like the rain?" Harry asked bringing Slinky out of his thoughts.

"Slinky likes the rain very much Harry Potter."

"Why do you like it so much? Harry asked.

"Slinky thinks for the same reason as you Harry Potter. It cannot be controlled," Slinky said as a matter of factly.

Harry thought about the implications of that statement. Rain, snow, thunder, lightening, storms, the feeling of the wind, everything truly natural muggles and wizards alike could not fully control. Witches, wizards, muggles, elves, and every other species was bound by some sort of rules, but nature was truly free and when one sat down to think about it and appreciate the significance of it, one could not help but be amazed and respect it. Hagrid was right, there are things even magic cannot make better, and there are also things magic cannot control.

Harry answered Slinky with a curt nod.

"Harry looks like Master Severus when he does that," Slinky pointed out.

Harry smiled arching his brow to further amuse the elf, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Slinky was laughing quietly, "And Harry has the brow thingy and answers like him too. Master Severus answers questions with questions."

Harry smiled at Slinky, "Slinky feels bad now, well not too bad, but Master Severus will be most uncomfortable tomorrow in his classes."

"Slinky," Harry said narrowing his eyes at him, "I told you that makes him grumpy in class."

"Well Slinky didn't plan on it at first. But then he did that thing with the biscuit in Harry's detention, teasing Harry about it, eating the biscuit in front of Harry, and Slinky didn't like that, so Slinky redid the laundry…" Slinky trailed off.

"And starched his underwear," Harry finished for Slinky.

Slinky nodded, and Harry could not keep from grinning. Slinky was always looking out for him. He had no idea the elf was anywhere in the classroom. "Thanks Slinky, you're right though. That wasn't very nice. At least now when he is extra grumpy tomorrow I will know why," Harry said with a wink and half smile.

Harry and Slinky watched the rain for several more minutes, "I'm ready Slinky unless you would like to stay longer. I'll stay with you until you're ready."

"If Harry is ready, Slinky is being ready too."

Harry extended his arm to Slinky and the two vanished with a pop.

The rain continued slow and steady that night, having covered the grounds of Hogwarts completely. The days turned into weeks and the Christmas Holidays were quickly approaching. Severus had been paying particular attention to the trio. He could sense they were up to something, but they had been quite well behaved since the detention, but perhaps if he had known what was to happen in the future, the quiet good behavior would have proved to be more of a warning to him than a comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 26! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Let the Holidays Begin

**J.K. Rowling still owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Chapter 27**

**Let the Holidays Begin**

The three were in the library as their exams were coming up. It was the final weekend before the Christmas Holidays. Harry was not worried about his potions exam. He felt confident in the class especially since the last time he had a 'detention' with Severus by himself, he brewed the wolfsbane potion successfully with very little help. He only required assistance in the stirring of the potion. Also, his time with Poppy had proven to help him with his potions since she would quiz him on which potions were necessary for certain injuries but also which ones would work as a substitute if he did not have the one he desired.

Harry really only thought he would struggle through the History exam. Binns could not make the class exciting for the life of him, or death as he was a ghost. All the goblin wars ran together after a while. Transfiguration was easy enough since both Albus and Minerva were Masters of the field, and when Harry struggled with something he would ask which ever one was available for assistance. Charms, Harry had learned Remus had a knack for even though Harry didn't struggle with it, and Remus was quite adept at herbology and trasfiguration as well.

So when Ron had a question he could always count on either Harry or Hermione. Both were at the top of their year, sadly enough, along with Draco Malfoy. As loathe as Hermione was to admit it, the arrogant twit was quite intelligent. All in all the trio was ready for their exams, even Ron, though he was certain Harry had lost his boot in his backside long ago, and Hermione's patience could be found within the boot!

"But Mione we have searched the library like a million times for Flamel. It's just not here!" Ron said exasperated.

Hermione looked at him insulted. The library of course holds the answers for everything. "Honestly Ron, it is obvious we are missing something. It has to be in the library. Harry why don't you ask Remus if he knows anything about Flamel?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I told you guys Sev was quite clear about me, and now us, not going to the third corridor. I would have to explain to him why we would want to know. I don't know how I can do that without telling him about Fluffy and everything that led up to Hagrid's slip up. I really don't want them to worry if there is nothing to worry about," Harry responded.

Hermione conceded his point. "There has to be something we are missing! AHHHH this is frustrating!"

"The name is so familiar. I just cannot remember where I have heard it before. I know I have seen it; I just can't place where," Harry said.

Remus then approached the table as the three were discussing Flamel, "What are you three up to?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all traded glances, each as unsure as the other how much Remus had heard.

When neither of the three answered Remus continued not noticing he was interrupting a deep conversation amongst the three, "Last minute studying before exams?"

"Yeah! Last minute studying," Ron said. Then a bit over dramatically he said wiping his forehead, "Whew! We have been studying a lot. Too much really. Not much more we could study to be ready. Don't really know why we are still in the library," Ron said looking directly at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry looked to Remus, "We were just trying to tie up some loose ends," which was true. Just not in regards to their exams.

"I see," Remus said taking a seat with the three. "Is there anything I can assist you with? Charms? Transfiguration? Herbology? History?"

"I think we have them all under control actually. The only thing I think I will have problems with is History. It's so boring. All the goblin wars being taught by Binns, it's horrible. He really doesn't need to teach any classes until later in the day. It's so hard to stay awake in there first thing in the morning," Harry said.

Remus chuckled, he remembered the days in Binns class, "Yes he does know how to suck the _life_ out of a class," Remus said laughing at his own joke.

Ron looked at him, "And I thought Fred and George's jokes were bad."

That caused Harry and Hermione to laugh, and Remus said, "It was a rather bad one. I remember when I was in his class; I thought it would be the _death_ of me."

Remus looked expectantly at the trio. "That one was better right?" He thought that one had been much better, but apparently not as the three of them were just looking at him blank faced. Harry and Ron shook their heads, and Hermione looked at him pityingly. "Guess not. Tough crowd. But Binns really has never been the _life_ of the party."

Remus looked at the trio again waiting for at least a small laugh, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood, packing their books, "Come on guys it wasn't that bad. It was kind of funny right?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, "No Remus. Just no."

"Aww come on. You're leaving just like that? Is that any way to treat your godfather Harry? Hermione, do I not even get a small laugh?" Remus continued.

Hermione gave him the same pitiful look, "Sorry professor, but no."

"Ron?" Remus said hopefully.

"Professor, I will let the twins know that you are in serious need of a sense of humor. I'm sure they can help. I'll have them owl you one for Christmas, Yeah?" Ron replied.

The three made their way out of the library, into the hallway, and erupted into laughter thinking about Remus. His jokes were terrible but his face was great! Most of all the three needed to get out of the library before Remus realized they didn't have their history books with them which was the one subject Harry said he may need help with. The important part was that their hunt for what ever Fluffy was guarding had not been compromised.

* * *

><p>The week passed. Exams were taken. The feast had been eaten. Ron and Hermione were going home for the holidays, and Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He signed the list to stay at Hogwarts, and as he and Ron were playing one final game of chess, Hermione approached the two.<p>

"Harry you are going to continue to look for Flamel in the library over the holiday right?" Hermione asked.

Ron spoke up, "Mione, I told you before we have been over everything. It is not there."

Hermione smirked. An expression Ron had never seen cross her face before, "Not in the restricted section."

Ron raised both his eyebrows and turned to Harry, "I think we've been a bad influence on her."

Harry nodded, "I'll see what I can do Mione."

"Thanks Harry. I'll write to you over the holidays. Owl me immediately if you find out anything regarding Flamel. I'm going to check the muggle library and see if I can find anything there. It's a long shot, but I'm going to check it out anyways. I hope you have a happy Christmas," Hermione said.

"You too, and of course I'll write," Harry said standing to give the girl a hug. Hermione had become something akin to a sister to him during the first half of the term especially after he had stood up to Malfoy on her behalf. Ron on the other hand was just plain awkward around Hermione sometimes, and Harry had not figured out why.

Hermione looked at Ron, "See you on the train Ron."

"Yeah see ya there," Ron replied.

Hermione looked satisfied, but gave a disgusted look at the chess board and mumbled something about it being 'totally barbaric' as she walked away and the boys resumed their game.

After Ron had thoroughly beaten Harry in chess, Harry walked with Ron to the common room to gather his trunk. He walked with Ron to board the train.

"Hey mate, you think your…that professor Snape will let you visit over the Holiday?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you could ask your mum to owl him and ask. See if she can send him an assortment of biscuits with the letter. I think that may help," Harry responded.

"You got it mate. Mum loves baking and there are always plenty of sweets over the holidays so it shouldn't be a problem."

Harry nodded. They then heard the last call for students to board the train.

"Guess you better get going," Harry said.

"Yep, I'll write you as soon as I ask Mum ok?" Ron responded.

"Brilliant!" Harry responded excitedly. "See ya Ron!"

"Bye Harry."

Harry waved and he then saw Hermione in the window waving madly at Harry as well. He smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

><p>Harry made his way back to the castle and into the dungeons, where he found Severus grading essays in his study. Honestly, did the man ever take a break?<p>

Harry walked to Severus' desk and took a seat in front of the desk, and for once he took the seat without being in trouble.

Severus looked up at Harry. Harry appeared to be a little disheartened, a look that wasn't familiar to Severus from Harry. "What's on your mind son?"

Harry looked up at Severus, "Not much. Hermione and Ron just got on the train."

_Ahhh, he misses his friends already. Well I can't have that!_

"I see. What do you normally do for Christmas?" Severus asked.

_Damn it! Question get back here! Come back! Damn it! _

_Too Late! Snape you are an idiot! Why would you even ask him that!_

_That was a brilliant job Severus, that cheered him right up! Now remove your size 12 boot from you mouth and fix it genius!_

Severus watched as Harry squirmed in his seat, shifting his gaze downward, obviously not wanting to answer. Severus then asked, "Let me ask a different question, what _would_ you like to do over the holidays?"

_There that's better._

_Yes, much better Severus, took you long enough._

_Shut it Snape!_

Harry looked up at Severus and simply answered, "Iwannaspenditwithyou."

"I didn't understand you Harry, please look at me and try again," Severus gently coaxed.

Harry sighed, "I want to spend it with you, but if you have other family you need to visit I already signed the list to stay at the school so it's not a big deal really…" Harry trailed off.

_I am such an idiot! Why have I not had the forethought to go over this with him before now?_

_Like you said Severus, because you are an idiot!_

_You're not helping Snape._

_Well quit talking to me and explain to the child now! But I stand by what I said._

_And that is?_

_You are an idiot!_

_Snape? _

_Yes?_

_Shut it!_

"You were supposed to sign the list to stay at the school," Severus said, and he watched Harry's head sink farther into his lap and Severus ran his hand down his face at his poor choice of words once again.

_Bloody brilliant, and yes I am an idiot._

"No Harry not for the reasons you are thinking right now. Harry as much as I hate to impart this news to you, I am not giving you a choice but to spend the holidays with me. I believe I have told you once before. You are stuck with me. I typically spend the holiday here at the school, so you did right by signing the list. I should have told you to do so sooner and why," Severus replied.

"Really?" Harry asked taking a moment to process what he was just told. He always wondered what it would be like to spend Christmas as a proper family.

Severus had to roll his eyes to keep up appearances with Harry. For some reason Harry had come to see this gesture as a comfort of sorts, "Yes Harry. Really. You are condemned to spend not only this Christmas with me, but every Christmas for the foreseeable future. I know this may come as a disappointment to you…" Harry cut him off.

"No! No! This is great Dad! So what are we going to do? What do families do at Christmas, because we are a family now you know? I know some put up Christmas Trees, and decorations, and read stories together, and have hot chocolate by the fire. And will we stay here or…" Severus cut Harry off.

Severus held his hands up smothering the chuckle that wanted to desperately escape his lips at Harry's excitement, "Easy Harry, I see that there _are_ things you would like to do. I must say that I had planned on staying at Hogwarts during the holidays as Prince Manor may need some work before we go there. Perhaps we can visit there and see what needs to be done. As for a tree, I'll see if Hagrid can tell us where to find one suitable for our quarters. And I think it will be possible to arrange a trip to either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade before Boxing Day to acquire a story book for a proper Christmas," Severus finished.

Harry was absolutely beaming. He had never had a real Christmas before. In fact he had never had any one to give presents too. "I can't ever remember having a real Christmas! This is brilliant!" Harry said jumping from his chair, running towards the door to exit their quarters. "I'm going to tell Remus we're having a tree!"

Severus watched as Harry bounded from his office, secretly happy that he put that excitement in his son, although he felt his chest constrict at Harry's accidental admission. He had never talked about holidays at the Dursleys; however, if Christmas was anything like Dudley's birthday, which Severus was sure it was, then Harry had never had a Christmas he could remember. He would make sure this was a very special Christmas. It would be the first Christmas with his son, and essentially Harry's first Christmas ever. Severus had some serious planning to do.

* * *

><p>"Remus! Remus!" Harry yelled running through the library towards Remus' office.<p>

Remus stuck his head out of his office door and saw a very happy Harry running in this direction, "Hey Pup, what's all the excitement about? _ooof_!"

"Remus! Guess What?" Harry practically shouted as he leapt full speed into Remus.

Remus was seated in his chair and when Harry hit him full speed it tipped the chair over backwards and Harry was not fazed by this as he landed on top of Remus still grinning ear to ear. Remus had never seen Harry this happy. In fact, he suspected to find Harry a bit subdued since the departure of his friends, so this was welcomed albeit unexpected.

Remus laughing at Harry's antics, "What Pup? What has you all worked up?"

"Christmas! A real Christmas!" Harry said excitedly.

Remus as a bit confused, "Alright, well let an old man up so you can tell me all about it."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry stood grinning sheepishly, removing himself from Remus' chest, extending his hand in a gesture to help Remus up.

Remus stood, righting the chair, and took his seat again. He summoned a chair for Harry to sit. "Now tell me what's going on that has you so excited."

Harry finally catching his breath after sprinting from the dungeons to the library, "Sev says we get to have a real Christmas, a proper Christmas this year, you know like a family and all!" Harry said all but bouncing out of his chair.

Remus continued to smile, "Of course you will have a proper Christmas, and who knows maybe we can have a little holiday fun together as well. What would you like to do over the holidays?"

"Well Sev says we get to have a tree. Can you believe it? My very first Christmas tree! This is brilliant! And we get to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to find a Christmas story to read together. I've never done that before either. Remus this is going to be the greatest Christmas ever. I have my entire family here, my real family—Dad, you, Albus, and Minnie. Do you think we can have dinner together again?" Harry finished in a rush.

Remus was very pleased that Harry was excited. Not often did he call Severus, Dad in front of him or his friends, but he would occasionally let it slip. Remus would be glad when calling Severus, Dad, came as natural as breathing, "Well Pup, I don't see why not, but you have to run that by Severus first."

Harry nodded, still smiling, "And you know what else he told me?"

"No," Remus responded, "What else could there possibly be?"

"He said that he has a place called Prince Manor and we might even be able to visit there over the holiday, but some things may need to be repaired, so we will be staying here the majority of the holiday," Harry finished.

"Ahhh yes. Prince Manor belonged to his mother's side of the family. I have never been there, but I am sure you can tell me all about it once you return yeah?" Remus said.

"Of course Sev…Oh no, Sev. I gotta go Remus. I didn't ask Sev if I could come here I just ran out of his office after he told me what we would be doing for Christmas. I just had to tell you. I hope he is not angry," Harry said running towards the library exit. "Bye Remus."

Remus smiled a wistful smile. Harry's words about getting his first Christmas tree, reading his first Christmas story with his family, and in all reality it was truthfully Harry's first Christmas. Remus was going to make sure Harry's first Christmas was his best Christmas. Remus had some planning to do.

* * *

><p>Harry was running the corridors back to the dungeons when he ran into Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter! Why are you running in the corridors?"<p>

Harry froze on the spot, "I'm sorry professor, I was just headed back to Sev's office. I ran out quickly and forgot to ask him if I could go see Remus. I was just so excited I ran out. I really am sorry professor. I did not mean to make you upset."

Harry looked down at his feet, "Well please Mr. Potter inform me what has you so excited that you must run down the corridors," McGonagall queried.

Harry, not catching any of the sarcasm, perhaps he had just become accustomed to it with Severus, answered her question just as animatedly as he did with Remus. Nearly glowing up at Minerva Harry spoke, "Sev said we get to have a Christmas tree Professor. A real Christmas tree. This will be the greatest Christmas ever. My very first Christmas tree to decorate and I get to spend it with my family. I don't have to watch from the cupboard this year! This is going to be brilliant! I am going to ask Sev if we can all have dinner together again. Would you like that Professor? Would you like to have a dinner together like a proper family does at Christmas?"

The strict feline felt the sternness in her face melt as warmth spread through her causing her lips that were thinly pursed together turn into a soft, gentle smile. Of course Harry would be excited about Christmas, "That sounds wonderful Harry. If it is agreeable with Severus you can count on me attending our family dinner," Minerva finished using Harry's words causing the smile on his face to go even wider if it were possible.

Harry did a quick check down either side of the corridor, and wrapped his arms around Minerva's torso, "Thanks Aunt Minnie! I'll be sure and ask Sev. This is really turning out to be the best Christmas Holiday I have ever had and it's not really even the first day!"

Minerva was gently rubbing Harry's raven hair. She too was taking a glance down the hallway looking for students who may be lurking about. Much like her colleague, who-she-refused-to-admit-was-like-a -son-to-her-although-if-anyone-spoke-a-negative-word-about-him-she-would-hex-them-into-a-parallel-world, she had an image to uphold.

Harry released his grip around her torso and began running towards the dungeons once again, but this time Minerva didn't stop him. She let him run and pretended she didn't see him. She was thinking about Harry spending his former Christmas Holidays in a cupboard. That would never happen again. Harry had never had a real Christmas he could remember, nor a family he could remember to spend it with. Minerva was going to make sure this was a Christmas Harry would always remember. She had some planning to do.

As McGonagall turned to continue walking to her class room, she ran into the headmaster. She explained to him about the dinner Harry wanted to plan. Dumbledore liked the idea very much. Minerva continued to explain the conversation she had with Harry and his accidental slip about the cupboard, and that caused Albus to think to himself. He too had an idea, and some planning to do.

* * *

><p>Harry finally made it back to the dungeons where he found Severus still grading essays in his study.<p>

"I see you have decided to return, and where exactly did you run off to?" Severus asked concealing his grin behind paperwork, knowing full well the answer, but he liked to keep Harry on his toes.

"Sorry about that Dad, I ran out to tell Remus what you said. Then I remembered I forgot to make sure it was ok if I went, and on the way back Aunt Minnie stopped me. Dad, can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

Severus peeked over his paperwork lips still quirked but Harry could not see, "It's may I, and I believe you just did, but you _may_ ask another if you want."

Harry nodded, ginning slyly, "May we have a Christmas dinner for the family in our quarters? You know Remus, Albus, and Minerva."

Severus' smile disappeared. _Damn! Of all things in this world he can ask for, he asks for a dinner. _

_Toys … Perhaps._

_Quidditch equipment… Obviously._

_Potion ingredients… A given._

_Time with his friends… Begrudgingly yes. _

_A date with the wolf… THAT WAS NOT ON THE LIST!_

_Severus you just removed your boot from your mouth moments ago. Don't insert it again so quickly. It's dinner! One blasted dinner, and you have already done it once before. That is all the child has asked for, and you had best say yes!_

_Oh yeah Snape! You dare give me, ME, an ultimatum…And if I don't?_

_I'll poison you! I am a Potions Master after all!_

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by shuffling feet. He was still peering over the top of his stack of parchment looking at Harry. Harry had begun to shift uncomfortably, looking down at his feet. Clearly, he thought he had asked for something he should not have. _Well here goes. _Severus placed the stack of parchment down on the desk so his Harry could look at him properly.

"I think that is a fine idea son. How does the night before sound, as there is traditionally a Christmas Feast with the entire staff in the Great Hall on Christmas Day. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Severus inquired.

Harry was elated. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry said making his way to Severus' side of the desk, and planting his face in the man's chest. "Can I make… May I make invitations to send to them?"

Severus nodded, "You may, the time for the dinner will be at seven in the evening, but before you get started I believe we need to have dinner. You may complete the invitations after we eat. It will be an enjoyable way to conclude the evening before bed."

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus ate dinner, and tonight Slinky joined them at Harry's request. He had learned how to eat properly, and still mimicked Harry's actions. Truth be known, Severus enjoyed Slinky's company much more than he would ever let on. Slinky had been a part of the Prince family longer than Severus had been, and Slinky became his after his mother had passed. Slinky was the last link he had to the Prince family, but he was now a link to Harry because the two had developed a bond, a friendship even. It was something Severus had never seen between a house elf and a wizard; however, nothing was ever usual when it came to Harry.<p>

The three ate, discussed the holiday, Slinky was excited about decorating the tree and he and Harry were discussing what colors they should use. Severus would occasionally throw in a comment such as, "That is completely unacceptable," or mutter the word "deplorable," after a suggestion was made. After one particularly interesting idea, where Harry had the idea to make the tree itself change colors, bright neon colors no less, Severus informed him and Slinky if they attempted that he would throw them directly into the headmaster's quarters because only he would think something like that was a good idea. That caused Harry and Slinky to erupt into laughter, and Severus quickly took a sip of his tea after making the joke, well not a joke exactly, Severus didn't joke.

After dinner was over Slinky cleared the table and Harry made his way into the living area with parchment and a quill. He was seated in front of the coffee table working diligently on the three invitations as Severus caught with reading his potion's journal.

Occasionally, Severus would look up to check on Harry's progress. Harry had the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he was drawing on what appeared to be the front of the invitation. It appeared Harry was drawing a separate picture for each of the invitations. Severus was genuinely curious what Harry was drawing, but he did not want to interrupt him. He would see them after they were completed.

Once Harry had finished with the drawings, it was off to the easy part. Filling the time and date out on the flip side. The information read as follows:

_You are cordially invited to the first Snape/Potter Family Christmas Dinner_

_On December 24__th__ at seven o'clock in the evening._

_Dinner will be in the dungeons inside the quarters of_

_Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Severus Snape Potter._

_Please let us know if you will make it._

_-Harry_

Once Harry had completed his invitations he handed them to Severus and asked him if he could owl them tomorrow. Severus agreed and instructed Harry to get ready for bed. Harry yawned, and went to shower and dress for bed.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had left the living area, Severus took a good look at the invitations. They were simple, but they were Harry through and through. Harry had cut the parchment in pieces out five inches by seven inches. On one side he had drawn pictures and on the flip side he had written what blew Severus away.<p>

Severus mouthed to himself while he was reading, _the first Snape/Potter Family Christmas Dinner_, Severus had to admit he liked the sound of it, not only because Harry truly thought of them as a family, but because he said _first_. That meant he planned to do this yearly, and Severus quite liked that. It is something he would have never done himself, but he found himself doing a lot of things out of character since Harry came along.

Severus then took the time to look at the drawings on each of the cards. On Minerva's which had _Aunt Minnie_ on the front was a cat which remarkable resembled her animagus form curled up on a pillow. It appeared to be sleeping in front of the fire beside a Christmas tree. Oddly enough, it appeared the kitty was sleeping in the dungeons. Harry's drawings were progressing nicely. It was black and white, but the shades of grey were perfect. He had taken that talent from Lily.

Severus then looked at Albus' card. Severus was taken aback by the drawing. It appeared that Harry had drawn himself, Severus, and Albus outside Hogwarts grounds. Harry was building a snowman, while Severus and Albus were watching. Albus had his hand on Severus' shoulder and he was smiling. In the picture, Severus noticed Harry had captured his appearance just right. Severus was not quite smiling, but he had his lips quirked at the ends. Severus liked this picture very much.

And the final card Severus found interesting. It appeared to be drawn from atop the astronomy tower. Hogwarts grounds were covered in snow, and a full moon was high in the sky, with its reflection perfectly placed on the lake. It was almost as if Harry had seen this very scene before. It was beautifully drawn. Severus noticed there were two figures standing by the lake. Severus could only assume it was Remus with his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and both of them were looking up at the full moon. Severus made it a point to ask Harry about the drawings when he tucked hi…When he went to make sure the brat was in bed.

* * *

><p>Severus entered into Harry room and observed him lying in bed. Severus took his seat on the side of Harry's bed and had the invitations in hand.<p>

Harry smiled a bit sheepishly, "Do you think they will like them?"

Severus could see that Harry was uncomfortable, after all these invitations were very personal. He brushed the fringe from Harry's forehead, "I believe they will be most pleased with them Harry. You did a remarkable job with them, and you share your mother's talent for drawing."

"Really? My mum could draw good?" Harry asked.

Severus didn't bother correcting Harry this time, "Yes she was quite the artist. Will you tell me how you chose what to draw for each of these invitations?"

Harry nodded, yawned, and snuggled deep beneath the covers placing his head in Severus' lap, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

"Well they way I see it, everyone should be able to have something special for Christmas. So I drew what I thought everyone would want," Harry said.

"I see," Severus replied, "Will you explain _Aunt Minnie's_ drawing?" Severus said smirking.

Harry felt himself blush at Severus' use of the word Aunt Minnie and buried his head into Severus' stomach momentarily before saying, "You see, she is so strict and stern most of the time because she has to be. She has a lot to do, like you in a lot of ways. So for Christmas I thought she would enjoy relaxing. Just taking a nap by the fire, by the tree that I decorated for her to enjoy. You know what Dad? She really likes her animagus form. She told me before term started that it was 'bloody brilliant' so I thought she would enjoy relaxing in this form best."

_Well reasoned. Now if he will apply that kind of reasoning to his personal safety I will believe I have done something right._

_Bloody brilliant? He was going to have a talk with Minerva about her language around Harry._

"That is well thought out Harry. Minerva will undoubtedly like your drawing. So tell me about the Headmaster's drawing. Is that me out there with the two of you?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Mmhmm." Harry was obviously becoming more and more sleepy by the minute. "He is always calling us his boys." Harry giggled a bit at this and Severus poked him in the ribs causing him to jump and laugh a bit louder. "So I thought for Christmas he would like to spend some time with just me and you. It would be like he is spending time with his son while you are spending time with yours. I like that idea. I thought about drawing a snowball fight, but I didn't know if you would like that or not, so I chose to play in the snow, while you two were with me. I like that idea, and I think Professor Dumbledore will too. He really loves you Dad," Harry said in a matter of fact manner.

Severus stiffened at those words. He knew they were true but to hear them out loud was completely different. Needing to change the subject, Severus gave an evil grin, "And the wolf's invitation? It is labeled Moony?"

"Dad he is only a wolf on the full moon!" Harry said in feigning that he was affronted by Severus' use of the word wolf. Harry knew Severus liked Remus or he would never have asked him to be his godfather. It was another game he and Severus had with one another.

"Yes my mistake, he is only a wolf once a month. Let me rephrase that… And what of the beast's invitation?" Severus continued to pick.

"Daaaad!" Harry said in mock exasperation.

"Alright, alright, tell me about Lupin's drawing," Severus finally said giving in.

Harry rolled onto his back, leaving his head in Severus' lap, but now he was facing up so he could look at Severus. "I've often wondered if he remembers what it is like to see a full moon. It is so beautiful, and peaceful, and he was bitten so young. I feel sad when I think that he may never know what it is like to properly see the full moon, the way the light shines down on the grounds on a clear night, making the shadows dance when the wind blows, and seeing the way it reflects on the lake. I drew this for him because I hope that if he never gets to see it for himself, that maybe if I draw it the way I see it, he can enjoy it just a little bit. I drew me standing with him because I want to be there with him if he is ever able to see it, and I want him to see it in the same way I do. I want to explain to him how something that has caused him so much pain for most of his life can be so peaceful. I don't want him to hate something so beautiful. It's like I said Dad, everybody deserves something special for Christmas. And Moony, he said that I used to call him Uncle Moo when I was a baby. I don't call him Moony now, but when we write to one another I call him Moony. I feel ok doing that, and even though he never asked me to call him that, I think he likes it," Harry finished and rolled back on his side with his face back in Severus' stomach.

Severus amazed at Harry's explanation of the three cards, but he just had to ask Harry one question, "So now that you have thought what would make everyone else's Christmas special, what would make yours special Harry?"

"That's easy, and you already said I could have it. I just want have a proper Christmas dinner with my family." Harry grinned into Severus' robes then turned his head so Severus could see his face, "I thought even you would have caught that seeing how that's what I asked for, and you call yourself a Slytherin."

"Why you cheeky imp!" Severus said and began tickling Harry mercilessly not letting him escape his clutches. When he deemed Harry had suffered enough, he stopped.

Severus patted Harry's back, "You did a fine job son. I am certain everyone will come."

_At least they better or I will hunt them down like a rabid dog, body bind them, tie them to the chairs at the dinner table myself, and they will like it! _

"Now why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Harry only nodded but released his arms from Severus' torso.

Severus moved Harry's head to the head of the bed and pulled the cover's around him. He gently brushed the fringe from Harry's head, "Good night son."

"Good night Dad."

Severus was unsure what to think. Did Harry ever do anything without thinking about someone else first? Even with something as simple as an invitation. He could have drawn a Christmas tree on the front of each of them and those three that Harry claims to be family would have doted all over it just the same. Harry paid better attention than Severus thought. Harry had picked up on traits and desires of each of the three and put it not into words, but art.

After Severus cast the wards around Harry's room to alert him if Harry was in distress, Severus laid down for the night, he wondered what Harry would have drawn for him, but Severus quickly came to the conclusion that it really didn't matter; he had all he needed. He had Harry, and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's another Chapter. I swear I have the best readers! You guys are awesome. Thank you very much for reading and continuing to review!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to have the next update within a week.**


	28. Chapter 28 Harry's Tree

**Sadly J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, Not Me...**

**Chapter 28**

**Harry's Tree**

Severus and Harry awoke about the same time the next morning, Slinky greeted them both in the sitting room. They both slid into their normal routine as if they had not spent the last few months apart. Slinky prepared breakfast for everyone, and the three commenced to eating. Slinky now had breakfast with Harry and Severus when it was just the three of them. It took Harry a while to convince him that it was acceptable, and after Harry persuading him to see it his way, and Severus giving Slinky the go ahead should he wish to eat with them, Slinky accepted.

"What do you plan on doing today Harry? We have two full weeks for the holiday, and judging by our conversation yesterday, we have plenty to fill those days," Severus said.

Harry grinned, "Well, I was hoping that maybe we could get the tree first thing. Maybe Hagrid could take us into the forest to find one. I know I saw some a really nice Christmas trees where Buckbeak is tied off."

Severus nodded swallowing a bite of his breakfast, "Very well that is an acceptable way to start the holiday. I thought you may like to deliver your invitations sometime today as well."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Harry exclaimed, and then he immediately calmed. "Are you sure they will like them? It was just an idea I had last night, but now I'm not sure if it was a good idea or not."

Severus tipped Harry's chin up so they were eye to eye, "I promise you they will be very appreciative that you put so much thought and effort into them. In fact, you may even want to write a short note explaining why you chose each drawing. I think they would like that too. Except the wolf. No I don't think you should waste anymore parchment on him," Severus said smirking, knowing the comment about Lupin would quell his son's discomfort and stir him up a bit.

"Daaad! Remus is Remus. Not the wolf." Clearing his throat, "Now, how many times must we go over this?" Harry said clearly attempting to mock Severus with the last statement.

"No, no, no. That was all wrong son. If you insist on mocking your father, you are going to have to go a little deeper. You voice was much too high to even consider it a decent impersonation. Try again," Severus retorted still smirking but looking expectantly at Harry.

Severus thought that would quiet Harry and never expected what he said next, "Professor Snape, your table manners are inexplicably deplorable. Your behavior and continued degradation of my godfather is completely unacceptable. Five points from Slytherin!" Harry stated crossing his arms with a smirk that mimicked Severus'. Then Harry said, "How was that Dad? Better yeah?"

In the midst of Harry's remarkable impersonation, Severus' expression changed from a smirk to a look of horror, _Do I really sound like that_, to an expression of amusement _Yeah I guess I do. I like it._ "I must say Harry that your vocabulary has come a long way. It was better; however, you have a long way to go on the tone, still much too high. You sounded as if you were trying to suppress a belch while talking."

Harry grinned as Severus ruffled his hair. Then to their total amazement Slinky spoke up, "Slinky is thinking Harry sounded just like Master Severus. In-ex-spli-city, de-pol-rable, deg-red-a-shush, yep, Slinky is thinking Harry sounded just like Master Severus sir. Slinky has been hearing Master Severus talking like that for many years now, "Slinky finished with a definitive nod as if to say what he had said was a well known fact. There was no room for argument.

Severus was gobsmacked; Slinky had never been so vocal. He knew his expression was not properly schooled, but at the moment he couldn't seem to could see Harry trying to bite down his laughter, but he knew it would not last long.

_Since when do house elves side with someone other than their master and voice it. What is this a coup? They may out number me but I can take 'em damn it! This is not a democracy, it is a monarchy, and I am KING!_

_Seriously? Are they seriously laughing at me?_

_It would appear they are King Severus... _

_Hmm, King Severus… That's a possibility._

_Or perhaps King Snape...Too plain._

_Or maybe King S.T. Snape…Too formal._

_King Dark and Sexy… Oh yes, that definitely has potential. Now I'm onto something… Who else can make robes look this good?_

_Now do something Snapeish and quell their laughter._

Unfortunately, Severus found himself unable to stop the duo from laughing. It was an amusing site to witness even if it was at his own expense. Harry and Slinky were leaning on each other for support to keep from falling out of their chairs, and clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Severus had to admit, Slinky had quite the sense of humor when he was around Harry, so Severus did what he did so often, sneered at the two of them, and hid his own smile with his cup of tea.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Harry did as Severus suggested. He wrote an explanation of his drawings and placed them into the envelopes with their invitations. Severus pocketed the invitations within his robes, and the two of them headed down to Hagrid's hut.<p>

"Morning Professer. Hiya Harry. Good ter see ya."

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said.

"Good morning to you as well Hagrid," Severus replied.

"Well come on in I just made me some muffins this morning for me breakfast. There's more'n enough fer all of us," Hagrid said turning to go inside the hut.

Harry started giggling. Hagrid, a half giant, larger than life, who looked extremely scary because of his large stature even though Harry knew he was nothing but a big teddy bear, said muffins. It just didn't sound right.

Severus gently cuffing the back of Harry's, "Thank you Hagrid for such a generous offer, but Mr. Potter and I are here to request a favor of you." Harry looked at Severus when he called him Mr. Potter. Severus gave him a knowing look and it dawned on Harry that Hagrid did not know about their…status. Harry would like for Hagrid to know, but Harry also had firsthand knowledge of how well Hagrid could keep a secret.

Hagrid retrieved a muffin, well it really looked like a small cake, from the table and made his way out side. It appeared he had a tumbler of pumpkin juice as well, "O' course Professer, jus name it."

"Mr. Potter and I are looking for a Christmas tree. He believes he may have seen one during the summer when he was assisting you with the hippogriff," Severus stated.

Hagrid nodded finishing his muffin and the remaining juice within the tumbler, "Good eye ye 'ave Harry. There er a few there ya can pick from. Professer, since ya haven't met Beaky before, yer gonna have to do what I tell ya to do when we firs get there so 'e don try an hurt ya."

"Very well Hagrid. You know your creatures better than I, and thank you for assisting Mr. Potter and me," Severus said. Secretly Severus had wanted to meet the hippogriff since the day he knew Hagrid had it. But it really wasn't a Snapeish thing to do.

On the walk through the forest, Hagrid wanted to know why they needed a tree since there would be several in the Great Hall. Severus and Harry were trailing behind Hagrid and Harry's expression when he looked up to Severus showed him he was at a loss for words, so Severus took the liberty of answering the question.

With a smirk, "It is just as it was over the summer. Harry's relatives are unable to take care of him during the holidays so the Headmaster has inconvenienced me with this again," Severus said ruffling Harry's hair and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him into a half hug as they walked. Severus wanted to make sure Harry knew he really did not think he was an inconvenience.

"Alright Harry, why don ya show the Professer how this is done yeah?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, sure Hagrid," Harry said.

Harry began to step forward, when Severus, without thinking, reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. The hippogriff was much larger than Severus had anticipated once they were this close. "Hagrid are you certain this is safe. I can't exactly take Potter back to the castle in pieces and expect the Headmaster to let me retain my career here as a Potions Master and Professor."

Hagrid laughed, "O course it's safe. Beaky here likes Harry. Harry visits him every week when he comes ter see me."

Severus knew Harry visited Hagrid, but raised his eyebrow at this. Harry had done nothing wrong so long as he was in the forest with Hagrid, but the size difference between Harry and the hippogriff enough to make Severus want to snatch him up and run out of the forest with him.

But with great restraint Severus refrained himself from doing just that as Harry turned into him and whispered, "Dad, it's ok. I've done this a lot. Buckbeak is very nice and gentle, just watch. I certainly wouldn't put myself in danger with you standing right here now would I?" Harry asked with a small smile crossing his face.

Severus nodded and let go of Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to face Buckbeak only closing the distance a little bit. Harry bowed to Buckbeak who was lying on the ground with his front claws crossed, but his long neck was straight up. It did not take but a second for Buckbeak to return the gesture, and Harry slowly closed the remaining distance between the two of them and began stroking his feathers around his cheek area, that is if a hippogriff has a cheek.

Severus watched as Harry approached Buckbeak. He assumed the returned bow from the creature was what gave Harry permission to approach him. He watched as Harry stroked the face of the hippogriff, but was even more in awe when Buckbeak took his nose, or beak, and nuzzled it in the crook of Harry's neck.

Hagrid was watching Severus and in a very low tone said, "I toldja he liked em Professer. Now you have a go, jus do as Harry did and if I tell ya to back off do as I tell ya."

Severus nodded, "Should I stand as close as Potter, or should I remain further back to start with."

"Where Harry was'll be fine," Hagrid answered.

Severus did just as Harry; however, Severus remained in a bowed position for much longer than Harry. Perhaps almost a full minute before Buckbeak returned the gesture. Severus carefully approached Harry and Buckbeak.

Severus was close enough to hear what Harry was whispering in Buckbeak's ear, "It's ok Buckbeak. That's my Dad he won't hurt you. He likes to talk like he will, but really he is just a big softy."

Severus would have rolled his eyes and snapped at Harry; however, he was not in the business of upsetting anything that was above him on the food chain. It was almost as if Buckbeak understood. Severus extended his arm and touched the side of Buckbeak's face as he watched Harry do and the creature leaned into his touch as if to say. Thank you.

Harry knew he could not fly on Buckbeak, but when he found him lying in this position, Harry could not help but want to mount him and he usually did. Harry sat on Buckbeak's back and stroked his neck feathers. Severus was astonished at how comfortable Harry was around him.

Hagrid started nervously, "Well I know yer workin' on a potion that calls fer somethin' only ya can get from me. But if ya wan Professer, it's obvious that Beaky'll letcha an Harry ride 'im. He ain't been out in a while, and he'd like ter fly fer a bit."

The thought of flying on Buckbeak made Severus stomach flip. Yeah he wanted to ride on Buckbeak, but it was not a broom he could maneuver at will, it was a living being, and Severus would have to relinquish control which is not something he was used to doing.

Harry had not said a word, but his eyes said it all; he wanted to fly and he wanted Severus to go with him. Severus refused to let that hopeful expression turn to disappointment. Besides he could not appear to be scared in this situation, especially not in front of his son.

"Very well Hagrid. As Mr. Potter is already on Buckbeak, shall I just take a seat behind him," Severus inquired.

Hagrid nodded and instructed Harry to scoot a little further up and Severus took a seat behind Harry.

Buckbeak stood after he had the two riders on his back. He was ready. It had been a long time since he was able to stretch his wings with passengers. Since Harry's first visit actually. Hagrid smacked his hind quarters, and he started off in a run without hesitation.

Just as Severus thought they were about to run off the bank and into the frozen lake, Buckbeak took a giant leap, spread his wings, and they were soaring higher and higher. Severus was unsure at which point he wrapped one of his arms around Harry to hold on to him, but he knew he was not letting go.

Harry was not the least bit afraid. He relished this feeling of complete freedom and let out a "Whoaaaaa Yeaaaaaah!" He leaned back into his Dad, and felt him pull him closer. He loved that feeling of protection and safety. It was perfect. He could smell the scent of amberwood and herbs, the cold wind hitting his face, and the view was incredible. They were now flying high above the castle near his favorite place, the astronomy tower. Harry was completely happy. He waved as he saw the Headmaster standing in the place Harry himself visited so often, and Harry was almost certain he saw the Headmaster's eyes twinkle brighter than they ever had.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on Buckbeak behind Harry, and the creature rose to a standing position. Severus was now fully aware of the power, height, and strength of this elegant beast. Severus heard a smack and Buckbeak took off in a sprint towards the bank in the direction of the frozen lake. It would support his and Harry's weight with no problem, but Severus feared it would break under the weight of the hippogriff.<p>

_Merlin's balls! We are going to plunge through the ice. What was I thinking? I was born a Slytherin not a Gryffindor for a reason! Slytherin Rule #1 SELF PRESERVATION!_

Severus closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Harry as they were reaching the bank at an increasing speed, and then with a giant leap, Buckbeak took flight. He did not open them until he heard Harry's "Whoaaaaa Yeaaaaaah!"

Severus could feel himself calming.

_Merlin's Balls Severus? That's kind of disturbing, even for you._

_Shut it Snape!_

Severus took a look around; it was truly an amazing sight. Just then he felt Harry lean into his chest, and he held him a little tighter as his raven hair tickled his chin. He felt his racing heart begin to slow and his breathing evened out. Severus did not usually like to relinquish control, but this…this was different. This was an experience he would for ever cherish. It was a feeling of freedom without responsibilities; it was a breathtaking memory that he could tuck away and take pleasure in the fact that he had this first experience with his son.

Severus looked over the grounds, and realized how accurately Harry had depicted the lake and grounds in his drawing to the point he had even placed the trees in the proper places. It was even more beautiful from this view, it was almost as if he were seeing the castle for the first time and a nostalgic feeling engulfed him. In Harry's words, "this was _brilliant_"

Severus then took a moment to take in the enormity and beauty of the male hippogriff. The creature was gentle giant in his own, way much like his care giver, and the exquisite pattern of colors painted his feathers made his beauty that much more remarkable. Severus was amazed at how effortlessly Buckbeak soared the skies. He was made for this, and Severus could almost feel Buckbeak's contentment as he flew past the astronomy tower.

Severus caught sight of Harry waving and looked to see the Headmaster standing in an opening at the astronomy tower. Severus decided that for the moment he would sacrifice his image, and he too waved at the Headmaster, with his free hand. He could have sworn he heard the Headmaster laughing, a joyous laugh, through the wind that filled his ears. Severus was sure he was happy to see 'his boys' forgetting about all the things that plagued their lives; the prophecy, their scars, their past, and what dangers surely lied in their future, and for the moment, just enjoying life. It wasn't often they were granted such a reprieve, and Severus knew he would take every opportunity he had like this and share it with Harry.

Severus was actually sad when Buckbeak began making his decent back into the forest. He landed gracefully and knelt down so the two could dismount.

Harry patted Buckbeak on the side of his face and stroked his feathers, "Thank you! You were brilliant Buckbeak."

Buckbeak responded by nuzzling the crook of Harry's neck eliciting a giggle from him. Buckbeak raised his head from Harry and looked at Severus expectantly.

"You are a very exquisite hippogriff and the flight was truly welcomed experience. Thank you," Severus told the hippogriff without hesitation and stroking the feathers along its neck. Buckbeak bowed his head as if he understood the expressed gratitude.

"Well done Beaky!" Hagrid exclaimed as he tossed him a couple of ferrets.

"So what'd ya think Professer?" Hagrid asked.

"It was…enlightening," Severus responded.'

"So does that mean ya won't use me fer ingredients?" Hagrid asked chuckling.

Severus arched his eyebrow, "Only if you allow Har…Mr. Potter to ride him without my consent first."

Hagrid shook his head still chuckling, "So Harry which tree were ya wantin'?"

Severus watched as Harry walked over to a small tree which was oddly standing alone, it was shorter than Severus and its branches were a bare in places.

_NO! There is absolutely no way __**that**__ is not going in my quarters, or anywhere near my quarters for that matter! It reminds me of one I've seen before… I believe I saw it in a muggle comic strip. _

"I like this one," Harry said much to Severus' dismay.

Severus spoke up, "Mr. Potter, there are many trees here that are much less…bare than this one."

Harry shook his head negatively, "I really like this one. It just feels right. I think it's perfect don't you?"

_Damn it! _"What do you think about that one over there? It looks to be about seven feet tall and the branches are full. It will look very elegant once you have decorated it."

Harry walked over to the tree and studied it for a moment, "I think it is much too tall."

Severus was not used to this. Usually Harry caved to his suggestions immediately.

"Alright, how about the one three trees to its left? It appears to be about five feet tall, the same height as the first one you picked, and it has full _green _branches," Severus suggested hoping that would work because that hideous tree was going no where near his quarters.

Harry did not want that tree either. After several more suggestions, Harry and Severus cut down their Christmas tree, Charlie Brown it was, and Severus levitated it back to the castle. Harry was walking beside a scowling Severus with a smile that very well covered his entire face.

_Bloody Hell! There is no way to make this tree look impressive! This is ridiculous! Am I going to cave every time the brat smiles at me with those eyes? _

_Definitely not! I am only agreeing with this because it is the brat's first tree. Never again!_

_At least it will look a little better before it is actually seen at the dinner…I hope. If not perhaps I can __**accidentally**__ burn it down and we can retrieve another._

* * *

><p>They made it inside the castle with the tree when he saw the three people he certainly did not wish to see with this disaster of a Christmas tree.<p>

"Ahhh, Severus, Harry, my boys. Did you enjoy your flight?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus groaned; it was only a matter of time before they took note of the tree. He wished he had cast an invisibility charm on it. _Maybe they won't notice._

"Yes sir! It was brilliant!" Harry responded. "And look at our Christmas tree! Isn't it beautiful?"

_Thank you Mr. Potter! _

Minerva and Remus looked at the tree and couldn't help but letting their mouths gape a bit. Minerva regained her composure first, "Oh my. Umm yes Harry, it is quite the tree," she said to Harry although she was glaring at Severus. "It's very…unique."

Then Remus spoke, "Yeah Pup, it is very unique. That is the perfect word for it."

Dumbledore then said truthfully, "I like it Harry. Did you or Severus pick this tree?"

"I did," Harry announced proudly. "Sev picked out a few different ones, but in the end we decided to get this one."

Minerva and Remus then understood that Severus in no form or fashion wanted this tree. It was rather hard on the eyes.

"And what made you want this one Harry," Dumbledore asked completely curious. He knew the tree wasn't flawless, but it did fit Harry perfectly.

Harry thought for a moment as he had four sets of eyes on him, "The other trees were too perfect you know, the branches all full and beautiful. Anybody will want them. It won't be hard for them to find a home. But this one was all by itself. It looked like it needed a home for Christmas. I like it and Sev and I are going to decorate it."

_I am? When did I say that?_

Minerva and Remus changed their tune immediately, and Severus actually felt bad he hadn't asked Harry before why he wanted this tree in particular, and all of a sudden the tree did not seem so hideous after all.

"It will be a fine Christmas tree Harry. I believe that once it is decorated, it will be more beautiful than any of the trees adorning the Great Hall," Dumbledore said confidently.

Severus then remembered the invitations in his pocket and removed them. "Harry made these and since you are all here I do not see the point in owling these to you." Severus disseminated the invitations.

"We need to get to our quarters as it is lunch time and we have a tree to decorate before the end of the night," Severus said.

"I'm glad you like the tree. When you come for dinner you will get to see it!" Harry exclaimed.

They each bade goodbyes to one another and Harry and Severus headed towards their quarters with the tree levitated, littering bits and pieces along the corridor.

* * *

><p>The three looked at their invitations. Remus' had 'Moony' written on the front, Minerva's read 'Aunt Minnie' and Albus' read 'Grandpa Albus.'<p>

They each exchanged a look after reading the personalized front of their invitation, and as if they were children opening a Christmas present, they eagerly tore open their envelope.

Each of them were stunned at what they saw, and for Albus, that was a feat. Not much stunned the old wizard. After studying the drawing on each of their invitations they read the flip side.

They again exchanged a look at one another and eyed the other invitations, then curiosity got the best of them. They had yet to read the enclosed note Harry had written for each of them, but they hastily exchanged the invitations to see what Harry had drawn for the other.

Once each invitation had been restored to its rightful owner they adjourned to a near by class room and took seats around the same table. Each then read the note Harry had written. Each of their notes started the same.

'_My Christmas Wish for You.' It was Sev's idea for me to write a note explaining the drawing. I hope you like it and will be able to make it for dinner. We are going to get the tree today!_

Then in only a way that Harry could explain, he had written the significance of each drawing below those lines. He had written it in the same manner he had described to Severus. Each one of them were touched by Harry's sentiments.

Once the three had finished reading their notes they sat there in silence for a few moments. Dumbledore spoke first, "If either of you had plans on the 24th around seven o'clock, those plans have now been cancelled. As Headmaster, I am ordering you to be in Severus' quarters at that time until said dinner is over. There is no acceptable excuse."

Remus and Minerva both chuckled and Minerva spoke first, "As if we would miss it Albus. I do believe that directive was unnecessary, but it will allow us to dodge any other invitations should we get them."

Remus nodded, still staring at the drawing. It was the most loving, most personal thing anyone had done for him in years. Only a full moon would keep him from this dinner, and that was not a worry this year.

* * *

><p>Back in the dungeons, Severus and Harry had placed the tree in a corner to the left side of the fireplace just as it was drawn for Minerva. Severus placed the barest side of the tree to face the corner. The tree was going to need some serious work, but first, lunch.<p>

After lunch Severus instructed Harry to retrieve his assignments. Once Harry had all of his assignments at the kitchen table, Severus told Harry he could go to the library and work on them or he could stay in their quarters. He then asked what Harry needed to complete over the holiday. Harry told him he had essays in transfiguration, charms, and herbology.

Severus arched his eyebrow in question, "Hmmm, so you have completed your potions work already?"

A wry smile crossed Harry's face. "I was surprised myself. We weren't assigned any. My Potion's Professor is usually extremely grouchy," Harry said then he motioned for Severus to lean in closer. He then whispered, "And word is he likes to torture young Gryffindors. Who would have thought he would have given us a break?" Harry finished shrugging his shoulders looking up at Severus.

Severus could definitely see the change in Harry's confidence level since the summer. He liked the fact he could have a playful banter with his son and Harry was definitely picking up some of his personality quirks. "Really Mr. Potter? I think you may want to reassess your previous statement as I have had a conversation with your esteemed Potions Professor. It seems the incredibly intelligent and distinguished professor assigned a three foot essay. Do you have no knowledge of this Mr. Potter? Is that what you are saying? Be careful and think before you answer."

Harry had a grin pass over his face, "Ohhhh, you mean this essay." Harry retrieved his completed potions essay and turned it over to Severus. "Dad, it must have slipped my mind that I had already completed it. Oh and just so you don't embarrass yourself in the future. The distinguished and incredibly intelligent professor is not our potions professor. That esteemed professor works in the library for this year."

Severus looked at Harry who was now wearing the trademark Snape eyebrow and smirk with his arms crossed knowing he had just pulled one over on him. Not only had Harry already completed the essay, but he had turned his own words on him. Harry was getting good, too good! The Gryffindor was picking up on Slytherin traits. Severus was going to have to step it up a notch, but he could do that later.

Severus slowly placed the parchment on the table where the rest of Harry's assignments were located and a mischievous expression crossed his face as his eyes closed and Harry could only see the darkness of his eyes though the slits.

Harry knew that expression and began running to the sitting room and Severus was chasing right behind you, "Wait til I get my hands on you, you little imp!"

Harry was laughing and apparently his laughter was contagious as Severus was now laughing as well. Harry made it to the coffee table where he was on one side and Severus was on the other. Both smiling trying to anticipate the move of the other. Severus then leapt across the table, and Harry's seeker skill paid off. He ducked beneath Severus' arms and ran back into the kitchen snatching the top book off of the pile and called, "Slinky!" as he headed back into the living room where they found themselves in a similar situation as before using the sofa as a barrier.

Slinky apparated into the sitting room beside Harry, "Slinky apparate me to the library I need to do my charms essay."

With a pop Slinky and Harry disappeared leaving Severus alone in the sitting room. He grumbled, "Bloody Gryffindor" and "Traitorous elf," and he went into his study and began grading the remainder of the third year essays.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that Slinky!" Harry said a bit out of breath.<p>

"Harry is welcome. Master Snape was playing with Harry?" Slinky inquired.

"Yeah, he was just funning me. Nothing serious I promise. I just have to work on some of the assignments due over the holidays," Harry responded.

Slinky nodded, "Does Slinky need be doing anything else for Harry?"

"No Slinky. That's all I needed," Harry answered.

Slinky nodded and popped away.

Harry realized he had left his quill and ink in their quarters and made his way to Lupin's office, where he found him immersed in a few books.

"Hey Remus," said Harry.

"Hey Pup. What brings you to the library?" Remus asked.

"I need to work on some of my assignments before we decorate the tree and I left my quill and ink back in our quarters. Do you have one I can borrow?" Harry asked.

It was unlike Harry to come to work on his assignments unprepared, "Sure here you go," Remus said passing the items over to Harry. "Is everything ok?"

Harry smiled and recounted the events to Remus.

Remus laughed, "I don't think I have ever been referred to as incredibly intelligent and distinguished in the same sentence before. I certainly have never been called esteemed. Well done! You got Severus good."

"Yeah, Sev was surely going to tickle me until I gave in and took it back. I couldn't have that. Slinky is the greatest!" Harry said.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and he went to work on his essay.

A couple of hours later Harry had completed his charms assignment and decided he would look more into the wolfsbane research. He didn't have his notes with him but he was could remember the book he wanted to read. It didn't take long before Harry found the one he was looking for, 'Dark Creatures Volume III: Full Moon Transformations.' He also retrieved a book on pain potions and returned to his table where he jotted down the required ingredients for the wolfsbane potion.

Harry studied the content in the book on transformation noting that the most painful part of the entire transformation was the stretching of the muscles and enlarging of the bones. Each time he learned more about the pain associated with the transformation, Harry became a little more determined.

Harry then opened the book on pain potions and realized he needed his notes, "Slinky!" Harry called out.

Slinky appeared with a pop, "Harry be needing Slinky?"

"Yeah. Slinky will you get something from my room? It's beside my bed on the nightstand. It's the book Poppy gave me about healing balms," Harry said.

"Of course!" Slinky said and with a pop he disappeared and reappeared with the requested book.

"Brilliant! Thanks Slinky you are the best!" Harry told the elf.

Slinky smiled, nodded, and disappeared, leaving Harry to his work.

Harry took read through his notes and struck though the ingredients in the pain potion that would react negatively with the ingredients in the wolfsbane. He then went through the same with the skele-grow, the healing balm, and the muscle relaxer potion. Harry had an idea, and he would have to talk to Severus about it.

Harry looked at the giant clock over the exit of the library. It was almost dinner time and he made his way back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Once Harry arrived back in the dungeons, he found Severus in the sitting room talking with Albus. The conversation appeared to be one of a serious nature, because when Harry entered he saw the grim expression on both the wizards, and the conversation ceased immediately.<p>

Severus spoke first, "Were you able to complete your charms essay Harry?"

"Yes. I finished it. Is everything ok Sev?" Harry asked.

Severus knew he would have to talk with Harry about this later. Albus had shared some of his suspicions about the link between Harry's scar and Voldemort with him. Severus, unfortunately, was inclined to agree with him no matter how much he wanted to disagree. The Dark Lord was attempting to rise to power once again.

"Come here Harry," Severus said.

Harry walked over to the chair where Severus was seated and stood before him. "The Headmaster and I have been discussing what the tingling and pain in your scar may mean. I know you say you feel it in DADA and more specifically when you are around Professor Quirrell. Do you have any idea what could be causing it?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I told Hermione once I thought it might be a warning of some sort. Like it is telling me that danger is near. I don't know why I think that, but that's what I feel," Harry said.

Albus and Severus exchanged a somber look.

"I think you may be right. Remember how I told you not to be anywhere near him alone?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well it is especially crucial that you do so now that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are not here. It is important that I, Remus, Minerva, or the Headmaster know where you are at all times during the holidays. This is important Harry. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, but we have already gone over this. Has something else happened?"

Severus sighed, "I'm not sure yet. It seems something may have happened, and until we figure it out, in order to keep you safe, we need to know where you are," Severus said.

"So I guess it is safe to say that the troll was not an accident, and me almost falling off my broom in the first quidditch match was not an accident. Someone really wants to hurt me, and maybe even kill me. Dad does this have anything to do with Tom? Is he back?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore was quite pleased with Harry's use of Voldemort's given name and said, "Severus may I?"

Severus nodded his consent.

"Harry, it is a very strong possibility that Tom has returned, although if he has, he is very weak. You know what your father does and he has gathered information that suggests he is indeed on his way to rising to power once again," Dumbledore stated.

"How do you know he is weak sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Severus perhaps you are better equipped to field that particular question," Dumbledore said.

"Do you remember when I showed you the mark?" Severus asked bearing his left arm, staring disgustedly at the brand.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the mark, "Yeah I remember."

Severus did not remove Harry's hand and let it rest over the mark and met his son's gaze. "I told you that Death Eaters bare this mark to show their loyalty to the Dark Lord, but the mark also serves another purpose. It was used to summon his followers when he wished to convene with us."

"Them," Harry corrected. "Not us. _You_ are _not_ his follower," he finished a bit angrily.

"Very well when he wished to convene with them. It would tingle and burn, and when his followers touched the mark it would take them to the desired location. It also let his followers know if he was angry or exceedingly happy." Severus inwardly shivered. He could remember how the skin around his mark turned an angry red and practically bled after Voldemort would finish a torture session with muggles. Nothing made the sick and twisted man happier.

Severus then continued, "The mark has been tingling lately, and like you Harry it is most prominent when I am around Professor Quirrell."

"So why don't we just make him leave the castle?" Harry asked as if it were the obvious solution.

"Why don't we indeed? I believe the Headmaster is the one _equipped_ to answer your question Harry?" Severus said. He didn't want to answer that question because he had suggested the same thing. Yes, the old codger was probably right. If Harry were not his son, he would have had no problems with the old man's explanation.

"That is a very good question my boy. One I have already had to answer once tonight. You see Harry, if I force Professor Quirrell to leave the school it will arouse suspicion because I have no good reason to make him leave other than what I suspect. If I voice my suspicions it very well could cause chaos in the wizarding world, and as long as Professor Quirrell is here, we know where the threat is and can better protect you from it." Dumbledore said. Then he added lowering his voice and looking over his spectacles, "But of course it will take cooperation on your part in letting us know where you are at all times."

Harry understood the meaning behind that message, and was very grateful Dumbledore did not tell Severus about his late night wanderings.

"Yes sir. I understand. Completely," Harry responded despondently.

Severus took note of Harry's expression. _Nothing like a nice conversation about a megalomaniac returning to power to kill his son to brighten up the day!_

Severus nodded his head, "Well if that is all Headmaster, it is dinner time and we have a tree to decorate."

That last statement did exactly what Severus wanted it to do. Harry's somber expression returned to one of excitement.

Dumbledore bade Harry and Severus a good evening and left the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Severus, Harry, and Slinky ate dinner together, and directly after Severus instructed Slinky to bring any Christmas decorations he had from Prince Manor.<p>

Slinky apparated a few times returning with several boxes, placing them in the sitting room.

"Wow! You have loads of Christmas decorations!" Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed. I didn't realize I had this many. Thank you Slinky for your assistance," Severus said.

Severus began opening the boxes. It was then he realized that _he _didn't have this many decorations. The majority of the items were from his childhood, and many of them belonged to his mother. He didn't even know they were at the manor.

Harry opened a box next to Severus and pulled out an ornament. It was a muggle style ornament. It was flat in the shape of a Christmas ball ornament. It appeared to be hand painted and had the year 1971 on it. The photograph was of a little boy and a little girl, lying in the grass on their sides facing one another. It was obvious the two were laughing.

Harry turned to Severus, "Dad, is this you in the picture?"

Severus walked to stand behind his son, placing a hand on his shoulder and peering down at the photograph in his son's hand. He felt his breath leave his body. Yes it was him, and it was Lily, his Lily, laughing and enjoying life before name Voldemort was known to either of them.

Severus found his breath, "Yes Harry, that is me and do you know who the little girl is in the photograph?"

"She looks so familiar. I feel like I should know her, but I can't place from where," Harry said.

"Look closer Harry," Harry brought the ornament closer to his face and studied the picture. "I know it's in black and white but look at the smile Harry, does it look familiar?"

Harry studied it, focusing on that smile and finally he whispered, "Mum."

Severus smiled, "Yes that photograph was taken in 1971 by your grandparents on your mother's side. It was the last summer we shared together before we came to Hogwarts. Your mother made this for me for Christmas that year."

"Can we hang this one on the tree? I've never seen a photo of my mum before, and it would be brilliant to see her every morning when I look at our tree," Harry said.

"I think that is a fine idea Harry," Severus answered.

"Hey Dad. When did you get to know my Mum?" Harry asked.

It was then Severus realized that he had never shared any stories of Lily with Harry. "I have known your mother since we were eight years old. Would you like for me to tell you stories about your mother while we decorate the tree?"

"That would be brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

The two wizards began sorting through the boxes, pulling out ornaments, garland, and candles. Harry thought it was strange but explained the candles were lit with a magical fire, one that would not burn the tree and they could be different colors or just white.

Severus told Harry how he met Lily on the playground near Spinner's End, how they grew up in the same neighborhood, and how he 'accidentally' made a branch fall on 'Tuney,' and that elicited quite the giggle from Harry.

The two continued to dress the tree, Severus had to admit that the tree looked better the more effort they put into it and he recounted a particular memory from their second year at Hogwarts. He and Lily had attempted to create a potion of their own, narrowly escaping out of the lavatory on the second floor before it exploded. Harry laughed as Severus told how upset McGonagall, Lily's head of House, and Albus had been. Severus explained this was when Albus began paying 'special' attention to him. Albus told him he had noticed Severus had a certain 'knack for disregarding the rules.'

They adorned the tree with green and red garland. Severus in mock anger said there would be no Gryffindor colors allowed. Harry promptly went to remove the red ornament with the photograph, and Severus finally agreed that red was a known Christmas color and it could stay, along with the garland.

"It looks better Dad, yeah?" Harry asked

Severus and Harry had been so involved in their stories and decorating, that didn't notice that Slinky had taken a seat in Harry's chair and had been watching the two decorate the tree. That was until Slinky spoke, "Master Severus sir. Would you liking for Slinky to fill in the gaps on the tree?"

Harry chuckled, "Have you been watching us the whole time Slinky?"

Slinky nodded, "Yes Harry, Slinky has been watching and listening. Is that being ok with Harry?"

Severus rolled his eyes, _Why is he asking Harry. He is my elf…Well he used to be…_

"That is fine by me. How would you fill in the gaps?"

"Slinky does not know how to explain, but Slinky can show you if Master Severus says I can," Slinky responded.

Severus gave a curt nod very curious, "Proceed."

Slinky hopped out of the chair and bounced over to the tree beside Harry. The little guy closed his eyes and raised his hands, and his magic began to circle the tree. It appeared to be a light blue stream that started at the base of the tree and circled to the very tip.

Severus and Harry as the brown needles turned to a brilliant green and the bare places filled in perfectly around the decorations. Harry loved this very much. Now each of them had a part in the tree, Harry picked it out, Severus' decorations, and Slinky had completed it. It really was the perfect tree.

Slinky lowered his tiny arms and opened his eyes to a beaming Harry. The small elf smiled because he knew Harry was pleased. He then looked at Severus, "Is that being to Master Severus' liking?"

Severus looked at the tree, he did not know a lot about elven magic; he knew they were powerful, but he had no idea he could do something like this. "It is quite acceptable. Well done Slinky," Severus said.

Slinky's smile now matched that of Harry's, "Does Master Severus wish for Slinky to be taking the boxes back to the Manor?"

"Yes, please," Severus responded.

Slinky apparated the boxes and remaining unused decorations back to the Manor and retired for the night.

Harry held the final piece he desired to place on the tree. It was an angel with a white robe. Her eyes were closed, but she bore a serene expression and her hair was red. Severus saw the angel in his hand. He had picked that out with his mother in a muggle shop when he was but a child.

"Can you put this on the top of the tree? She's beautiful," Harry asked.

Severus responded, "No," then walked over behind Harry and picked him up beneath his arms, "but you can."

Harry placed the angel on the top of the tree and Severus put him back down. With a flick of his wand Severus dimmed the lights in the sitting room, the light of the candles were glowing white, and the fire roared brightly in the hearth. Severus guided Harry over to the sofa and they sat together, enjoying the sight of the tree they had decorated together. Severus would have never thought that hideous, bare, half dead tree Harry wanted would every look so stunning.

Eventually Harry yawned, and instead of Severus making him get up and go to bed, he simply turned Harry so he could lay his head in his lap. Severus stroked the fringe of Harry's head. Harry's eyes were closed but a small smile crossed his face. Severus looked at the tree and thought the tree was perfect.

It was Harry's story. Though it had been surrounded by others all its life, it grew up alone, separated from the others. It was a bit broken, rough around the edges but had potential. It had been rescued, given a home, and surrounded by those who would give it the proper attention. Then with care and a loving touch, it was beautiful, full, and had everything it had been lacking.

Severus was extremely satisfied that this tree made it to his quarters. In fact, he would see if there was a way he could preserve the tree for the many Christmases to come. He did not believe that even if he himself searched the world over, he could find a better tree. Severus felt Harry stir and looked down at him.

"Good night Dad. Love you," Harry said turning into Severus' robes.

Severus felt his chest clench and continued to rub Harry's locks away from his face. Once Harry's breathing evened out Severus whispered, "Love you too son," and then he too gave into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter Down in Harry's First Year.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! As always you guys are great!**


	29. Chapter 29 Snowballs and Potions

**J.K. Rowling is still the owner of the Harry Potter Universe, and I still borrow her characters.**

**Snowballs and Potions**

**Chapter 29**

At some point during the night Severus had turned on to his side and had Harry snuggled up against him with his back to his chest and his head beneath his chin. Severus woke to find himself in this very unfamiliar, although not uncomfortable, position. Severus also realized at some point during the night someone, namely Slinky, had covered them with a blanket. He looked down at his son, he looked so peaceful sleeping, so young, and so innocent that one could forget everything the child had endured at his young age. Severus did not want to move because he did not want to wake Harry, at least that's what he told himself. Truth be known, Severus wanted to enjoy this moment, because he didn't know if he would ever have another opportunity like it. Harry was eleven and he knew moments like this would be a rarity. Severus decided, _What the hell? It's the holidays, I think I'll sleep in, _and he did pulling Harry closer to his chest with the arm he had wrapped around him.

An hour later, Harry woke, startled for a brief moment until he gained his bearings. He had fallen asleep on the sofa and his Dad had fallen asleep with him. Harry realized the Potions Master was still asleep behind him. _Had he slept like that all night?_ Harry decided he quite liked this feeling. He felt warm, safe, and loved. Harry thought he might want to get up, but he really didn't want to wake his father, plus he was enjoying this feeling. He wrapped his arms around Severus' arm, snuggling in closer and gave into sleep once more.

Their sleep was interrupted a few minutes later as Slinky apparated into the sitting room with a resounding pop causing both Harry and Severus to awake with a start. Severus jumped from the sofa immediately, wand at the ready, casting a shield over Harry who had flown from the sofa to the floor also with his own wand in hand, when Slinky appeared.

Once Harry had realized what happened he was laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Slinky was mortified with Severus' wand in his face, and Severus was glaring at Harry and Slinky. He couldn't decide if he should be amused at Harry's current state or if he should be angry at Slinky for scaring the life out of him.

Harry finally stood walking over to Severus, placing his hand on Severus' wand hand, and gently guiding it down.

"Slinky is sorry Master Severus. Slinky will punish himself immediately," Slinky said. He then began to knock his head against the coffee table in the sitting room.

Harry looked horrified and instantly ran over to Slinky stopping him by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him away from the table, and as quick as Severus could, he commanded Slinky to stop.

Slinky had a small abrasion to his forehead. Harry looked at Severus and received a small nod, curious if the Harry could heal the small being as elven magic was not the same as a wizard's, and Harry placed his hand over the cut and healed Slinky.

"There you go Slinky. Good as new. Why did you do that?" Harry asked clearly confused at the elf's violent display.

Severus answered for Slinky, "Harry, house elves are supposed to do everything to please their masters. If they believe they have done something to upset, displease, or disobey their masters, it is in their nature to punish themselves; however, I have made it clear," Severus adjusted his focus back to Slinky, "that causing physical harm to himself is unacceptable."

Slinky shrank back at the statement, "Slinky is sorry Master Severus."

"I know you are. Now that your injury has been healed, do you require a pain potion for your head?" Severus asked.

"No Master Severus sir. Slinky is being fine. Harry has taking care of everything," Slinky said beaming at Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I see. I imagine you have come to prepare breakfast for us?"

"Yes Master Severus sir. Slinky was thinking you would be up at this hour and I was coming to prepare breakfast," Slinky replied.

"Very well. Now that we are all up Harry and I will shower while you prepare the meal. And Slinky," Severus said.

"Yes Master Severus sir?" Slinky answered.

"Never again harm yourself in such a manner. I will let you know what is acceptable and what is not. Understood?" Severus asked.

"Yes Master Severus sir. Master Severus is too good to Slinky. Slinky really likes Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter is taking care of Slinky," he said turning to the stove to begin preparing breakfast.

_I am kind to the bloody elf and Harry still gets the credit. So help me Merlin, it's almost as if I have two children!_

* * *

><p>After breakfast Harry decided to share his findings regarding the wolfsbane potion with Severus and see if he thought he was making progress.<p>

Harry and Severus sat side by side on the sofa and Harry placed his notes on the coffee table arranged in a well organized manner for Severus to see exactly where Harry was going with his research. Severus had to admit, Harry was taking this task quite seriously and had progressed much farther than he would have thought possible.

"So this is what I was thinking. I have removed every ingredient from the other potions which will react with the wolfsbane except for two. According to the Magical Healing book Poppy gave me Fluxweed and Graphorn powder will individually react with the ingredients in the wolfsbane; however, if you add silverweed to the mix it neutralizes the acidity in the fluxweed and Graphorn powder making it possible to add these two ingredients into the wolfsbane without causing an explosion," Harry finished.

Severus looked down at Harry's work. He obviously had spent countless hours in the library, most assuredly a direct consequence of being a friend of Granger, and had come up with something that might actually work.

Harry was studying Severus waiting for some sort of response. Finally he spoke, "You know Harry, I believe this might work." Severus then had an idea. Since the silverweed would neutralize the acidity, they could add mandrake root for the muscles. It would help not to strain them, but the silverweed would have to be replaced with a different neutralizer.

"The Graphorn Powder will help with the elongation of the bones as it is the primary ingredient in skele-grow, and the fluxweed will help with the joints. Did you have any idea for the muscles?" Severus asked.

"I had a few ideas, but each time I thought I might have something, I saw that it would either conflict with the wolfsbane, or with my solution to the pain relief to the skeletal system. I haven't been able to find anything that will do both, but I am still looking," Harry said determinedly.

Severus felt pride rise in him. Harry had the potential to become a Potion's Master at a very young age just as he did. "I know you will Harry. May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, of course, please do," Harry responded excitedly.

"You will have to do the research, but mandrake root is used in a potion to unpetrify those who have been petrified. The madrake root affects primarily the muscular system in the body. You would not have had access to that particular potion as it is not ever taught here at Hogwarts, but I will allow you to use my book. You will only be allowed to use this book in our quarters, and you will never attempt to brew anything from that book without my express permission. There are many complicated and dangerous potions in the book. Is that understood?" Severus asked making sure Harry realized the seriousness of his words.

There were many potions that required strict concentration in that particular book, and Severus did not brew them unless he knew he had that time alone with no distractions. He did not want Harry getting hurt.

Harry looked like it was Christmas Day and nodded, "Yes sir!"

Severus scowled at Harry, and Harry said, "Ummm, yeah, sorry about that. I meant just yes, or yes Dad, or perhaps, yes father. Nah, that sounds too much like Malfoy. How about, yeah sure thing Pops?" Harry said smirking at Severus.

"Pops? Harry have you joined the Headmaster in going around the bend? Never, will you ever address me as Pops, even in jest Mr. Potter!" Severus said in mock anger. "I'll show you Pops," and Severus cuffed the back of Harry's head. "There's your Pops, now come along to the study. The book is there."

* * *

><p>Severus allowed Harry to use his desk to research the Mandrake Restorative Draught, and Harry contentedly sat behind the desk pouring over the book.<p>

Severus went to retrieve Harry from the study at lunch time. He quietly opened the door to the study to see Harry viciously scribbling notes on the parchment. Severus knew exactly how he felt. It looked as though Harry had so many ideas in his head that he was trying to will his hand to write as fast as his mind was working.

Severus cleared his throat gaining Harry's attention.

Then Harry started chattering so fast that Severus was having a hard time keeping up with him, "Hey Dad! This book is great! I think I may have found a solution to the problem. The mandrake root was a brilliant idea. But that's my Dad, Sev the Brilliant! I will have to take out the fluxweed, use murlap instead, then the silverweed which would have worked in the first scenario, but with the use of murlap…" Severus cut Harry off.

"Calm down son, I see that the murlap will work with the use of the mandrake, and I assume the silverweed will have to be replaced with another powder based ingredient, perhaps powdered Griffin claw?"

Harry looked at Severus, "Yeah! That's it." Harry thought for a moment, "How did you know?" Harry asked.

Severus responded tapping his finger against his head, "Potions Master remember, or perhaps my newly proclaimed title, Sev the Brilliant," Severus said smirking. "However, I would have never thought of that particular combination had you not brought the rest of your work to my attention. Using a third non-essential ingredient to neutralize a potion is extremely advanced and is typically only used in…" This time Harry cut Severus off.

"Healing Potions. That's what gave me the idea. Working with Poppy has been great," Harry said.

Severus nodded, "So when shall we attempt to brew this potion?"

"I want Remus to have it before the New Year, before Christmas even. The next full moon is the first part of January. Will I be able to stay with him to see if everything works out like I think it will?" Harry asked.

Severus paled and immediately without thinking shouted, "NO!" At Harry's startled expression he adjusted his tone, "No Harry. You are not permitted to be around Lupin during the full moon. In fact, if I remember correctly, he would not even tell you where he went during his transformation, and that is for a reason Harry. He did not want you to go looking for him. If something goes amiss with the potion, then the wolf is just that, a wolf, a predator, and looking for his next meal. If something goes amiss with the potion, he will not hesitate to harm you because he will not recognize you. You must promise me that you will never go looking for him."

As Harry was listening to Severus, he thought _A simple no would have been just fine_, but he listened on anyway without interrupting Severus. Harry knew the werewolf transformation inside and out by now through his research. When Severus was finished Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I promise. How will we know if the potion worked correctly?"

Severus, who was terrified of werewolfs since his sixth year said, "I will arrange to observe Lupin on the night of the full moon. I will arrange it so the Headmaster could join me so if the potion is not exactly as it should be, between the two of us we should be able to contain the wolf without harming him."

That answer satisfied Harry and he gave Severus a curt nod.

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus had eaten lunch together and then set out to the grounds.<p>

The grounds were covered in snow, and Harry had mentioned he always wanted to build a snowman. He had seen the other children build them when he was younger, and he wanted to give it a go. Severus agreed to go outside with Harry, but Severus was stopped in the corridor by Albus Dumbledore.

Severus instructed Harry to proceed outside, and he would join him momentarily.

Without complaint Harry headed outside. He was unsure how to begin with the snowman so he made a small snowball, then rolled it around in the snow it was gradually becoming larger, but Harry had an idea. He removed his wand from the holster and began moving the snowball around the grounds in a circle.

Once the ball had reached an acceptable size, Harry stopped it and repeated the process with the second, then levitating it on top of the first, and he was on the third and final snowball when he realized that Severus and now Professor Dumbledore had joined him out on the grounds. He could feel a different magical presence.

He looked up at Severus and Dumbledore and waved, "Hey Sev, what was that feeling I had a moment ago? It happened when I looked up and saw you and Albus. If felt like magic, but not mine or yours," Harry inquired.

Dumbledore and Severus exchanged looks, Dumbledore spoke next as if everything was normal and Harry had not exhibited another talent indicating he was to be a very powerful wizard, "Ahh Harry my boy, you got me. I cast notice me not charms around us so that we may spend time together undisturbed. The magic you felt was mine dear boy."

Harry nodded and levitated the head onto the snowman. Harry retrieved a carrot and several large round black buttons Slinky had provided him before he left the dungeons, from his cloak. He looked at the snowman it was missing arms.

Harry had an idea, he did not know if it was a good one or not, but he would soon find out, and he would find out in a hurry.

"Sev could you cut down a couple of stick from that tree so I can use them on the snowman?" Harry asked innocently enough.

Severus and Dumbledore were standing underneath a tree while they had been watching Harry, and Harry saw his opportunity as Severus turned to cut the limbs. Harry made a snowball, and seeing Dumbledore's eyes twinkle even brighter gave Harry that final bit of courage he needed.

Harry flung the snowball and struck Severus square in the back and Severus froze.

* * *

><p>Severus had turned to cut the appropriate limbs for the snowman. Harry had done an excellent job with the snowman so not just any limb would do. Severus looked up in the tree and just as he was lifting his wand to cast a diffindo to cut the one he wanted he felt something smack him in the back, right between his shoulder blades.<p>

_What the….That brat just hit me with a snow ball. When I had my back turned no less. I bet he wouldn't do it if I was looking at him! _

Severus turned around, and in true Gryffindor fashion, Harry flung another snowball at Severus hitting him in the chest. _Or maybe he would._ Harry froze in place looking at Severus, waiting for a reaction.

_Uh-oh, maybe this was a bad idea. He doesn't look amused. Albus won't let him kill me at least. At least I hope he won't._

Severus' eyes narrowed, he holstered his wand and Harry took off running. He used his newly made snowman as a barrier between the two, but Severus was having none of that. He gathered a snowball, unholstered his wand, and levitated the snowman and popped Harry with one snowball then another and another.

Harry finally was able to control his laughter and he made another snowball and threw it at Severus hitting him directly in the face, causing him to drop the snowman, and it landed on Harry pinning him to the ground. The only part of Harry that was visible was his face, and Harry could not move.

Severus scooped up a double hand full of snow and towered over Harry, "I believe I am in a particularly powerful position right now Mr. Potter. I will ask you a question and you will answer it. If I am not satisfied with your answer, you will find the consequences…chilling."

"Aww come on Dad, let me up," Harry pleaded knowing that he would be wearing the snow in Severus' hands before he was allowed up.

"Tut-tut, I think not Mr. Potter. First question. Who is the most brilliant Potions Master in the wizarding world," Severus asked.

"That's an easy one Professor, Sev the Brilliant. Although I hear his personality is seriously lacking," Harry responded.

"I'll let that one go, but yes Mr. Potter you are correct. Next question. Who should you never challenge to a snowball fight again unless you most assuredly wish to lose in a most embarrassing manner, perhaps even end up pinned by a snowman of your own creation," Severus asked chiding Harry.

"Hey that's not fair. The only reason the snowman ended up on me is because you dropped him after I got you good. I planted a snowball right in your face! So this was luck," Harry said using his head to point at the snowman.

Just as Severus was about to drop the snow on Harry's face, Harry shouted, "You are! You are! I should never challenge you to a snowball fight unless I wish to lose in a most embarrassing manner."

Severus smiled and nodded, "Very good, you do have a sense of self preservation. Final question Mr. Potter. Who is the best looking Snape?"

Severus knowing he was the only Snape in the castle knew Harry really couldn't counter this one, "That's an easy one Dad… I am. Harry James Severus Snape…" and before he could get out Potter Harry's face was covered with snow. Severus dumped it on his head. "Perhaps you do not have a sense of self preservation after all."

Severus took pity on Harry and helped him up. It was then they heard Dumbledore laughing still standing beneath the tree.

Harry whispered something to Severus both took out their wands and pointed it to the tree and shouted a mild blasting hex at the limbs above Albus. The tree shook, releasing the snow from its branches, and covered the Headmaster with snow.

Dumbledore stopped laughing, but the twinkle never left his eye. He stared at both his boys and then with a smirk and a mischievious glint in his eye, "Ahh my boys have finally invited me to play."

Those words chilled Severus. Harry did not know what to say either.

Dumbledore raised both of his hands out to his sides and immediately about one hundred snowball rose from the ground on either side of him.

Severus looked at Harry. Harry looked at the lone snowball in his hand and thought _Why not? _

Harry flung the snowball and hit Dumbledore in the chest with it. Dumbledore looked extremely amused at Harry's brazenness. Proud even, but it would not stop him from what he was about to do.

Severus looked at Harry after he threw the snow ball and struck Albus, and cuffed him in the back of the head, "Have you lost your mind child?"

Harry half smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I mean look Dad, it's clear we are going to lose, but at least I got one in. You've got nothing."

Severus had to concede his point, picked up a snowball and knocked Albus' absurdly bright hat off his head, and then the snowballs started flying. Severus began casting shield after shield, Harry followed suit, but there were too many snowballs. Dumbledore was arching them so they flew over the shield and hit them while some were coming in a straight line. There was no way to protect against them all in an open area. Harry had now sought refuge behind the Potions Master, laughing madly.

Once Dumbledore had his fill of fun both Harry and Severus were sweating and out of breath. They walked over to the Headmaster who was neither sweaty, and certainly not out of breath.

Dumbledore spoke, "Ahh thank you my boys. I haven't had a friendly snowball battle in years; that was most excellent!"

Severus growled out, "That wasn't a friendly battle Headmaster. That was a bloody slaughter."

Harry and Albus both barked out a laugh at Severus' choice of words, and the three of them trekked back to the castle, Albus with his hand on Severus' shoulder, and Harry leading the way in front of them.

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry made their way back to the dungeons. Unfortunately, both of them needed to find dry clothing after their 'friendly battle.'<p>

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Harry had two more essays to complete, so Severus set him to task before dinner, and made sure that Harry completed at least one of them.

After dinner Harry and Severus showered and sat in the sitting area where they played chess by the light of the fire and their tree until it was time for Harry to turn in for the night.

After stuffing the brat underneath the covers Severus reflected on the day and realized he hadn't let loose like that in a long time. Severus had fun. A word that he didn't think he could associate with himself anymore, but he enjoyed the day with Harry, and loathe as he was to admit it, he enjoyed his time with the Headmaster too.

* * *

><p>The following day saw Harry and Severus into Hogsmeade. Harry saw a reporter, but apparently word had spread, because he did an about face and never looked back. Severus and Harry exchanged a knowing look and both smirked. There would be no news of Harry Potter being in Hogsmeade over the holidays, and Dumbledore did not receive another owl from the Daily Prophet.<p>

Harry had all of his gifts bought except for Severus, although he was sure he would be able to convince Remus to take him somewhere to solve that problem. Besides, Harry had no idea what he was going to get his Dad.

Harry had bought a pair of Chudley Cannon quidditch gloves for Ron, a charm bracelet with a small troll on it for Hermione, upon Minerva's recommendation four pairs of hideously colored/patterned socks which he would mismatch later for Albus as well as an adult sized pair of pajamas that Albus had shown interest in earlier in the year. For Minerva Harry found a red with gold trimmed plush bed perfect for a certain Tabby cat he knew, and for Remus, Harry purchased the necessary ingredients to improve the wolfsbane potion, and he planned to brew the improved version prior to Christmas. Harry also retrieved a wooden box with a place for a dozen vials. He planned to make a drawing on the lid of the box for Remus.

Harry asked Severus if a scarf counted as clothing for an elf, and Severus told him that anything of the clothing nature would upset Slinky. He would see it as an insult. Harry looked long and hard trying to find the perfect gift for his little friend, and he found a bracelet made of tan hemp rope and brown leather. He had Slinky's name engraved on the leather part of the bracelet. Severus rolled his eyes at the gift but approved of it.

Harry asked Severus if he could bake something for Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley since the two of them had done the same for him in the past. Severus told Harry that was a fine idea.

After returning from Hogsmeade, Harry had received an owl from Ron and Severus one from Molly. Molly had inquired if Harry could visit the Burrow during the holidays and she had enclosed enough biscuits for Harry and Severus to share. Molly had mentioned having a New Years celebration and also invited Severus to attend.

Ron in his letter asked Harry to come spend the entire week before the New Year's party. Harry showed his letter to Severus, and Severus hesitantly agreed to allow Harry to visit with the Weasleys' two days before the New Year. Harry accepted this without complaint. It would be his first time spending the night over with a friend. He was truly excited.

At Harry's request, and to Severus' dismay, after showers that night, he and Harry sat in on the floor in the sitting area by the tree wrapping presents. Once the presents had been wrapped, with the exception of Lupin's, they were placed beneath the tree, and Severus decided the gifts looked quite acceptable. Severus also needed to find time to retrieve a present for Harry.

That night Severus put Harry to bed with another story about Lily. Harry thought he could get used to that, the steady, baritone voice of his Dad telling him stories of his past with his Mum every night. Harry listened as Severus told him about Lily's love for drawing, how they would sit by the lake at Hogwarts, much like he, Ron, and Hermione did, and she would draw while he, Severus, kept her company. Harry drifted off to sleep comforted by Severus' even tone.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Severus headed down to the potions lab where they set to work on the potion. Severus hesitantly allowed Harry to take the lead in brewing the potion, but he stood beside him as they added each ingredient.<p>

Once they had the wolfsbane created, Harry first added the powdered Griffin claw followed by the murlap, and just as he was about to add the mandrake root, Severus grabbed his hand causing Harry to flinch and jerk away, covering his face with his free hand, and Severus immediately released the hand that was in his.

Harry looked embarrassed, Severus had not seen Harry do that in a while and it caught him off guard reminding him he still needed to be gentle with Harry.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to do that," Harry said looking down.

Severus frowned, _Sir_ but decided not to pay that any mind and gently asked, "What are you sorry for son?"

"I didn't mean to react that way. I just wasn't expecting that. It just caught me by a surprise that's all," Harry said.

Severus knew that he had reverted back momentarily to his old defense tactics when he covered his face, "There is nothing to be sorry for. I should not have grabbed you so suddenly, but if you add the mandrake root right now the potion will be ruined. What ingredient should be added next?"

Harry looked at the ingredients before him. He had went out of order, "Graphorn. I should add Graphorn powder first, then the mandrake root sir."

Severus inwardly sighed, "That is correct. You are doing very well; you brewed the wolfsbane perfectly without any help. Now go ahead and add the final ingredients."

Harry did so and once it was complete it was to simmer for the normal forty-eight hours.

Severus watched Harry as he added the ingredients. Harry looked despondent. Once the potion was simmering Harry took a seat on a stool and stared out the window. Severus pulled up a stool next to Harry and gazed out the window with him.

After a few minutes of silence Severus asked, "You know I would never harm you right Harry?"

"I know Sev," Harry said and he meant it.

_Sev, well at least it's better than sir._ "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Would you share with me what you were thinking, or perhaps what memory my actions caused you?" Severus said putting the blame on himself hoping Harry would see that he did not find any fault with is reaction.

Harry was still staring out the window and it took him a few moments before he answered. "Sometimes when Vernon wanted to have '_fun'_ with me he would grab me from behind so I wouldn't know it was coming. At first it was funny to him because I would yelp at the surprise, it was usually followed by a strike to my mouth as freaks were not allowed to make noise and disrupt his household. I didn't like that game much," Harry finished.

_Sick, twisted, demented, obese, son of a bitch! I believe I may just have the perfect…gift for that bastard for Christmas!_ Severus did take note that Harry did not address the whale as his uncle for a change. That was definitely progress.

"I imagine not," Severus responded. "But you really have nothing to be ashamed of and you certainly have nothing to apologize for. You have come a long way Harry, and have adapted very well in a short amount of time. You should be proud of yourself son; I know I am," Severus said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him against his side. The two sat there looking out the window until Slinky apparated inside.

"Master Severus sir, Slinky is having a message from Master Remus sir," Slinky announced.

Harry and Severus both stood and Severus took the message from Slinky, "Thank you Slinky."

Slinky noticed that Harry didn't look particularly happy and walked over to him. "Harry is being ok?"

Harry smiled at the elf, "Yes Slinky, I am fine, thank you."

"Master Severus has not upset Harry has he?" Slinky asked attempting to be quiet, but as usual his 'whisper' could be heard by anyone nearby.

"No Slinky, Sev has done nothing to me other than help me," Harry said attempting to smile.

Slinky nodded, "Would Harry like for Slinky to show him something?"

Harry nodded curious. Severus who was reading the message looked up when he heard Harry giggling. Slinky was standing on his hands, and had straightened out his floppy ears and was now walking on his ears. About then, the knot in his cloth had come undone and was now covering his face and he could not see. Slinky lost his balance and toppled onto Harry and they were now both in the floor laughing.

Severus had never been more thankful for Slinky than he was in this moment. He allowed a smile to briefly cross his face then quickly schooled his expression. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to think he was feeling sorry for him, and put on his best glare and cleared his throat. Slinky and Harry looked at Severus from the floor.

"And what exactly are you two doing? Is this a playground or a potions lab hmmm?" Severus asked.

Harry still trying to quell his giggles while tying a knot back in Slinky's 'clothing' said, "Sorry Dad, but did you see that? That was brilliant Slinky!"

_Dad, that's much better._

Slinky looked at Severus and apparated out of the lab.

_Did the insufferable elf just wink at me? Hmmm perhaps I should find him something for Christmas this year as well._

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry made their way back to their quarters from Sev's private lab. "Lupin wanted to know if you would like to spend the day with him tomorrow Harry?"<p>

Harry saw his opportunity, he could get Sev's present, "That would be great."

Severus saw his opportunity, he would be able to go get Harry's present. "Very well. Tomorrow morning you can floo directly to his office after breakfast." _Bloody wolf is good for something after all._

"Very well, after lunch would you like to take it to the quidditch pitch for a while. I could use the fresh air," Severus inquired knowing exercise would be good for Harry right now.

"That would be brilliant! I didn't think you would be able to fly with me since there are still students here," Harry said. Then it dawned on Harry, "Ohhh, you are going to cast the same charms Professor Dumbledore did aren't you. Can you show me how to do that?"

Severus thought about it for a moment. It may not be the best charm to teach Harry, he could get into a lot of mischief with that one, but it could also come in handy should he need to conceal himself from a certain professor. "Hmmm, I'm not sure if you are quite ready for that one, but I will teach you a warming charm to keep from becoming cold while flying."

"Sweet!" Harry exclaimed.

After lunch Harry and Severus spent the remaining hours until dinner on the pitch. Both of them understood that their time alone like this was limited at the moment and they enjoyed every second of it. It was while flying, Harry thought of what he was going to get for his Dad for Christmas. He would need help from Minerva, Remus, Albus, and maybe even Poppy. He was sure Severus would like it, but he needed to speak with Albus first.

The day flew by quicker than the previous two, and Harry was tucked into bed. For the first time in several nights, he had a nightmare, and for the first time in weeks he was unable to bring himself out of this one.

The wards alerted Severus that Harry was in distress and Severus knew his son was having a nightmare. Immediately, Severus was at Harry's bedside, and Harry was crying out in his sleep. Severus cursed himself. No doubt his actions earlier in the day had aroused Harry's memories about his uncle's _love and care._ He lifted his son up into a sitting position and slid in behind him so that Harry's back was to his chest, all the while talking to him.

"Harry, wake up son. It's me Severus. You are in our quarters, in your bedroom. It's a nightmare child; wake up. You are safe here. No harm will come to you whilst I am here with you," Severus comforted.

Harry was still thrashing about while Severus held him, pulling him tighter to his chest. Harry was pleading for his uncle to stop, and Severus went from cursing himself to cursing the Dursleys.

"Son, I need you to wake up," Severus said gently cupping Harry's face in his hand, tapping his cheek with his fingers. "You are safe here. No one will harm you here so long as I am with you. Wake up child. Wake up and look at me, look at Dad. I'm right here," Severus said.

The pleading had stopped, and it appeared Harry was struggling to open his eyes. Severus had released his face to allow him to move freely now that he was no longer thrashing about. "That's it child, open them. Open your eyes son. It's over. It was a nightmare. You are doing good Harry." Severus continued.

Harry opened his eyes and realized he was sitting up in the bed, and he could hear Severus talking behind him. Harry was embarrassed. Twice in less than twenty-four hours he had behaved foolishly. Harry turned to look at him, "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed, he hated that every time something out of Harry's control happened he apologized. He didn't want Harry to blame himself for those things. "What are you sorry for son?"

Harry shook his head, "For waking you up. I can usually make myself wake up now when I have them, but tonight, I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

_So maybe his nightmares haven't become fewer. I will address that later. Tonight he needs rest._

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. As I told you earlier, you are doing remarkably well, and I am proud of your progress. You are a strong, brave young man. Do you want to talk about the dream now or later?" Severus asked.

"Later if that is ok with you?" Harry responded.

Severus figured he would say that, "Very well, but you do know we will talk about it. I will not forget."

Harry nodded in understanding and yawned. Severus slid out from behind him and tucked him in once again. "Will you be able to sleep now Harry?"

Severus could see that Harry hesitant to answer. "If you can't Harry it's ok, please just tell me the truth. That's all I ask."

"In that case, can you stay with me for a bit?" Harry shyly asked.

Severus smiled, "Of course I can."

Severus summoned the desk chair and transfigured it into a more comfortable chair and took his seat by the bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry."

"Do you think you can tell me another story about Mum? I think that will help me sleep," Harry asked.

Severus sat on the edge of his chair and brushed the raven fringe, Severus didn't answer the question, he simply began talking. "It was the summer after our first year at Hogwarts. Your mother and I had decided it was best to keep it a secret from her sister that we couldn't perform magic since we were underage…" About halfway through the story Harry fell asleep, but Severus continued to tell the tale of a fond memory until he himself drifted off to sleep beside Harry's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go folks, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate them all!<strong>

**I think the next chapter will be the first family Christmas dinner; however, if it is not the next chapter it will definitely be the next.**


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas Dinner

**J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 30**

**Christmas Dinner**

Severus woke before Harry the next morning, a bit stiff from sleeping upright all night and waited patiently in the sitting area for Harry to wake. Severus had been reading for about an hour when Harry entered into the sitting room dressed for the day. Surprisingly Harry looked to be well rested and excited.

"Good Morning Harry," Severus greeted.

"Morning Dad," Harry returned.

"You look well rested did you sleep well the rest of the night?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah, I did actually. Thanks," Harry responded.

"Harry, Master Severus says you can have whatever you is wanting for breakfast this morning. What is Harry wanting so Slinky can make it?" Slinky asked.

Severus shook his head, _Note to self: there is absolutely no resemblance of tact in these quarters and Slinky is officially off the Christmas list!_

After Slinky's proclamation Harry looked at Severus with his head cocked to the side with a half grin, "Is that so? Dad did you really say I could have what I wanted?"

"I may have something to that affect, but if you insist, Slinky Mr. Potter and I will have porridge this morning, no sugar, and water for us both," Severus smirked.

Slinky looked disgusted and Harry said, "No, no, I was just making sure I wasn't over stepping any boundaries, I would like chocolate chip pancakes and pumpkin juice if that's ok?"

Severus said, "That will be fine…and I think I'll have the same this morning."

Harry, Severus, and Slinky sat at the breakfast table together, and Harry told Severus about his nightmare. Severus was right in his assumption, his incident with Harry in the potion's lab had evoked an unpleasant memory and Harry's nightmare had centered around it. Once they had finished breakfast, Harry flooed directly to Lupin's office with Severus right behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry practically rolled out of the floo and was greeted by Lupin who was finishing off biscuits from Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"Lupin if you can feed yourself no better than that for breakfast, I have reservations about sending Harry off for the day with you," Severus said.

"Good morning to you Severus," Remus said smiling at Severus who in returned sneered at his greeting. "And Harry, a good morning to you too."

"Hey Remus, I seem to have gotten your floor dirty," Harry said brushing himself off.

Remus chuckled at that. James never could floo properly either. "No worries Pup," and with a flick of Remus' wand the floor and Harry were both clean.

"So Severus is there a certain time you require me to have my godson back to you this evening?" Remus asked.

"No, no certain time, just so long as he is back to our quarters by half past eight tonight. I have no problem with him spending the entire day with you," Severus said.

Harry looked up at Severus beaming. He would have plenty of time to talk to the Headmaster, go retrieve what he needed, and have it wrapped before he returned tonight. This was working out quite well.

_Why is the little imp grinning at me? He is spending the entire day away from me and he looks happy about it the ingrate. _

_Severus, really perhaps the boy is just excited to spend time with his godfather. As rare as his time is with you, time alone with Remus is even more so. Stop being jealous!_

_I am __**not**__ jealous, and I didn't ask you Snape! Stop being the voice of reason. You are absolutely annoying when you sound like Albus! You grate on my well oiled nerves!_

_Hmphf, and I could say the same for you, you Great Prat!_

"Severus," Remus repeated for the second time, this time a bit louder and it brought Severus from his thoughts.

"What wolf?" Severus snapped.

"I wanted to know if it would be alright if Harry and I left the castle grounds today? I'm not sure that we will, but if we wanted to I just wanted to make sure you had no problems with this," Remus asked.

"No that will be fine," Severus responded.

Then he focused back on Harry, "If you do leave the grounds you are to stay with Remus the entire time. There will be no going into places alone, even if Lupin is just outside. If you see anything that looks suspect, you are to tell him immediately. Do you have your wand?"

Harry raised his sleeve to show Severus his wand, and Severus nodded in satisfaction. "Very good. Now if you desire to come back to our quarters…"

Harry was grinning but cut Severus off, "If I would like to come home early I can. Summon Slinky and he will apparate me there. I will eat both lunch and dinner and if I require a snack in between summon Slinky and he will get one for me. If any problems arise while we are out of the castle, Remus will send a patronus immediately to let you know what is going on, and then I will find you directly. I have it all down Mrs. Weasley… I mean Sev."

_Mrs. Weasley? Did he honestly have the audacity to call me that? _"Cheeky brat," Severus said cuffing the back of Harry's head a bit firmer than usual, "but at least you do pay attention."

"Do you have any questions wolf? It seems my son knows what to do if you don't. No? Good, well then I will be off," Severus said turning on his heel and walking out of Remus' office before giving him an opportunity to ask a question even if he had one, which he didn't.

While leaving, Severus was muttering something about red-headed witches, him having no resemblance to a certain one, but Harry having the same cheekiness as another one he knew.

Remus laughed at that, "So Pup, what will we be doing today?"

Harry looked at Remus, "Do you think we could talk to Albus and then maybe go to Diagon Alley?"

Remus returned a questioning look to Harry, "I see no problem with that. Do we need to speak with the Headmaster first?"

"Yes, I need to ask him a question. I have an idea for Sev's Christmas present, but I need to know exactly what I should do first," Harry answered.

"Very well. The Headmaster should be in his office right now I'll see if we can floo through," Remus responded.

* * *

><p>Remus and Harry flooed to the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Ahh Harry my boy, Remus said you have a question which requires my expertise. What's on your mind son?" Albus asked.

Harry began explaining to Albus what he wanted to do for Sev's Christmas present, and much to his pleasure he would be able to do exactly what he wished. Albus made a floo call and it would require a trip to Diagon Alley. Remus was glad to be the one to take him.

It took a little over an hour to complete what he needed to do in Albus' office and he told the Headmaster he would return to retrieve this part of Severus' gift after he and Remus were finished in Diagon Alley.

Remus and Harry traveled to Diagon Alley and retrieved what was necessary to complete Severus' gift. Remus was ready for the dinner. He couldn't wait to see the look on Severus' face when he understood exactly what Harry had done for him. He was quite certain no one had ever given Severus something irreplaceable. He would cherish it. Both James and Lily were apparent in Harry, and it was obvious Harry had picked up some of Severus' quirks, but Harry was his own person, and it was at times like this that's who Remus saw. Not James. Not Lily. Not Severus. Just Harry.

They decided to have lunch in Diagon Alley and then had ice cream at Florean Fortescue's which Harry had promptly told him once again was the best ice cream parlor in the wizarding world. Severus said so.

Remus caught eye of a couple of reporters from the Daily Prophet and one started their way, the second reporter caught the first by the shoulder and shook his head in the negative pointing towards Harry and Remus; he began talking very fast. The first reporter paled and looked at Harry and Remus and pointed in their direction. The second reported nodded as they were both looking towards Remus and Harry. Remus glared, Harry could of sworn he heard the man growl, and Harry smirked and waved. The two reporters made a wise decision and turned to walk the opposite direction of where they were seated. After the reporters were out of earshot, Harry and Remus shared a good laugh at their expense.

Harry did not want to waste any more time than he had too in Diagon Alley. He wanted to get Severus' gift taken care of today so that he could finish up Remus' tomorrow and bake biscuits for Molly and Hagrid. The dinner was scheduled for the day after tomorrow and Harry was barely able to contain his excitement.

Once back in the castle Remus and Harry made their way to the Headmaster's office once more to gather the rest of Severus' present.

Once it was complete, minus the drawing, Harry began to have reservations, "Remus, do you think that Sev will like this? I mean it's not dumb or anything right?"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and crouched down in front of him, "Pup, I don't think you could have possibly thought of a better gift; it certainly isn't dumb. I have absolutely no doubts that Severus will like this gift. It is rare that people receive gifts that are from here," Remus said patting Harry's chest, "and when a gift like this is given, it is never forgotten. You've done well Pup."

Harry smiled at Remus feeling much better.

"Harry my boy Remus is exactly right; you have done well, so well that if you do not mind, I believe I will what is it the muggles say, piggy back, on your gift to Severus. I for one think it's an excellent idea and wish I had thought of it myself. Perhaps Remus and Minerva will do the same. That is if it is ok with you?" Albus asked a shocked looking Harry.

_Well if Albus really wants to contribute, then I suppose it really is a good idea._

"That would be brilliant! I know he would like that," Harry responded.

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling, "Well then I think we are going to need a bigger box."

* * *

><p>Remus and Harry then retired to his quarters where he assisted Harry in wrapping Severus' gift after he had completed the drawing. Harry and Remus were seated in Remus' office floor trying to wrap the gift the muggle way with tape and paper, just as Severus had assisted Harry with the others; however, Remus was just as pants at wrapping as Harry was.<p>

There was paper scattered all over the floor, Harry and Remus both had tape and bits of paper clinging to their robes, Harry had snuck a bow on top of Remus' head when he wasn't looking, Harry was quite certain Remus didn't know it was there. Harry looked at the gift once they had it completed, and it looked hideous.

_They really do look pathetic. He still has no idea Harry put that ridiculous bow on his head. _"Would you boys like some assistance?" asked a chuckling McGonagall from the outside of Remus' office.

Remus let out a loud sigh, "If you would be so kind Minerva. I think we would both appreciate your help. I take it you have spoken with the Headmaster already?"

"I have," she said turning to Harry, "And you young man have come up with a most excellent idea." She snickered to herself, "Bloody brilliant in fact Mr. Potter. If I could award points for such I would."

Harry beamed at her, "Thanks professor. Do you think you can make this," Harry said pointing at the gift, "look any better?"

"I dare say I can, but please remove that dreadful paper, it is rather unsightly," Minerva said taking a seat between the two of them.

Harry tore the paper off the box and Minerva gasped at the drawing on the box, "Where did you… How did you… You drew this didn't you Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably and could feel his cheeks warm, "Yes ma'am, I did. Is it bad?"

"I will venture to say that our Potions Master will enjoy this gift far better than I had originally imagined. I knew you had talent, but this is far more detailed and precise than I ever imagined possible. It is very well done," Minerva praised.

Harry looked shocked once again, "Thank you Aunt Minne. I really want him to know how much I… appreciate him."

Minerva knew what he wanted to say, but just like his father, Severus that is, he wouldn't voice it aloud, "I don't think there is a doubt in his mind how much you love him Harry. Now if you don't mind I would like to have a little fun with the wrapping if that is ok with you. And Remus, do remove that silly bow from your head, why you would put something like that on your own head is beyond me."

Remus quickly reached to his head and found said bow and looked at Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders and half smile. That was his admission of guilt and Remus knew it.

Harry cocked his head to the side and once she was finished the outer layer was Slytherin Green with Silver ribbons. Minerva explained how it would work when Severus tried to open it and Harry was sure everyone would get a good laugh out of it.

* * *

><p>Harry's day with Remus was almost over as they ate dinner together. He and Remus had played chess together after wrapping the gift with Minerva's help.<p>

"Remus, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Remus smirked, "You just did, but you may ask another."

Harry half smiled, it was obvious to Remus Harry had something on his mind. "Sev has all these great stories about himself and my Mum, but he never mentions my Dad, James. Weren't you all in the same year together?"

Remus was not expecting that and carefully answered, "We were."

Harry looked searchingly at Remus, "Why does he not ever mention him? Were they not friends in school? I mean you two are friends and you were close to my dad, so I was just wondering why he never tells me stories of him, and only my Mum."

_How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to answer this?_ "Pup, I don't exactly know how to answer that question, because it is Severus' question to answer. I can only tell you this. Your Dad and…Your Dad, James did not exactly… get along in school, so his memories of him are probably not…pleasant, so I am sure he chooses not to share them with you because he does not want you to have ill memories of him. I would venture to say that Severus may think of James in a similar manner that you think of Draco Malfoy."

Harry nodded in understanding. Draco was a prat and that's how he saw him. He knew there was more to the story due to the amount of hesitation in Remus' response, but it did confirm what Harry had assumed, "Thanks for telling me that. At least now I know not to ask Sev about him. I wouldn't want to bring up bad memories for him."

_And Harry would know about bad memories. _Remus then said, "I do not think Severus would be opposed to you asking any questions you have about your parents; however, I have many stories about your father I will be more than happy to share with you Harry. Would you like for me to share one with you before you have to go back to your quarters?"

Harry smiled up at Remus, "Yeah, that'd be great Remus."

"Right then," Remus said ruffling Harry's hair. "How about I get us a cup of hot chocolate and we sit by the fire and chat."

"Remember the story I told you about James at the Three Broom Stix and how we ended up in detention?"

Harry nodded eagerly, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well detention with Professor McGonagall didn't go so well, which is how our one detention was turned into a week's worth. James was forever a prankster as you know, and sometimes he really did not have any stopping sense. That was usually my job to control that; however, this particular day I don't believe I was thinking too clearly. James concocted this brilliant idea, and when Professor McGonagall's back was turned, he…" Remus continued with his story. Harry was soaking up everything Remus was saying, and was especially grateful to have both Remus and Severus in his life to help him learn to know his parents.

The story ran a little longer than Remus had anticipated so they flooed to the dungeons instead of walking.

* * *

><p>"You're early Lupin," Severus said as if he hadn't been pacing in the sitting area watching the clock for the past half hour anticipating Harry's return home.<p>

Lupin laughed, "Yes incredibly early. In fact we have just over two minutes left Harry, would you like to visit Hogsmeade, or perhaps play another game of chess?"

Harry grinned and at the two of them with his gift in hand that Severus had just caught, and Severus chose to ignore Remus' sarcasm, "Spoiling him with gifts before Christmas Lupin?"

Lupin shook his head in the negative, "Oh no Severus, I believe it is Harry who is spoiling you; however, I believe you will have to wait for Christmas to open it. It is charmed so that you cannot open it until then."

Severus rolled his eyes as he reached for the ribbon on the package to give it a tug, "You know that only works with children wolf. No one really charms packages; children are told that as a deterrent," Severus said as he tugged at one end of the ribbon which abruptly pulled from between his forefinger and thumb and smacked him on top of his hand.

Severus yanked his hand back and looked at the package a bit affronted and Harry was trying to suppress his giggling, while Lupin had covered his mouth with his hand. Severus shot Remus a harsh glare, then softened his expression as he looked at Harry, "Minerva?" he asked as his lips quirked upwards.

Harry gave a curt nod and confirmed, "Aunt Minne."

Severus ruffled Harry's hair, "Very well. Bid your godwolf a good night, place it under the tree, and prepare for bed," Severus said.

"Daaad, godwolf? Really? He's only a wolf once a month." Then clearly a thought crossed Harry's mind, He quickly hugged Remus, told him thank you for the day. Before leaving the sitting room Harry said, "Besides Dad, you can really only blame yourself that he is my god_**father**_in the first place." Harry quickly shouted a good night to Remus and took off to his bedroom.

Remus was no longer attempting to hide his smile, "He's got you there Severus. You did ask me."

Severus was watching Harry as he bounded off towards his room, "Yes wolf I did, and as quickly as I asked you to accept that title I can remove you from it as well."

Remus continued to smile, he knew it was just Severus trying to keep the upper hand. Remus knew of two reasons Severus would never follow through with his threat. One, Minerva and Albus had made an unbreakable vow regarding Remus' familial status with Harry, but two and the most important, it would hurt Harry if Severus did.

So Remus decided to play along and held up his hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright Severus, you've made your point. I shall tuck my tail between my legs like a good wolf and leave the dungeons while I still have my prestigious title as godfather."

Severus followed Remus to the door and as Remus stepped into the hall Severus cleared his throat, "It's obvious Harry enjoyed his day with you Lupin, thank you, and close your gaping mouth wolf; you look ridiculous" Severus said closing the door in a wide eyed, mouth gaping, Remus. He did not want to hear anything from a sentimental werewolf tonight.

* * *

><p>The day of the dinner had finally arrived, Severus had helped Harry finish up with Lupin's gift placing a cushioning charm around it in the event it just happened to get dropped. He didn't want to waste a dozen vials of this now-even-more-expensive-potion. He would make the puppy lap it off the floor if he broke them! As Harry placed the box underneath the tree, Severus realized that his and Lupin's presents appeared to be exactly the same size and shape, <em>peculiar.<em>

Harry, Severus, and Slinky all sat down for breakfast, "Hey Dad, do you think it would be ok if I prepared the meal tonight? I mean the muggle way. Of course I would want Slinky to help me if he will and you will let us."

Severus hesitated for a moment, after Harry's set back in the potion's lab a couple of days ago, he really didn't want him doing anything that could remotely remind him of the Dursleys, but he could see this was something he genuinely wanted to do, but he needed to make sure. "Harry do you feel like this is something you have to do?"

Harry shook his head vehemently taking a bite of eggs, "No, not at all. It's something I want to do. You know I think it might be like when you brew potions. When you see that they actually help people you feel good about what you did. I see cooking like that now, not something I have to do. I like making a meal, and when I see how much people enjoy it, I feel good about it."

Severus was pleased with that explanation and accepted it, but he wasn't exactly one hundred percent comfortable with Harry preparing the entire meal, "Well I have a suggestion, since this is the first annual Christmas family dinner, how about we begin our own family tradition of sorts, and you, Slinky, and I prepare dinner together the muggle way?"

"You mean you actually want to do that?" Harry asked still amazed when any adult wants to help him with a task that was his, and his alone, for so many years.

Severus wasn't about to get all sentimental, "Of course I would." Then Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, and in his best professor accusing a student of an infraction voice, "Are you trying to say that you would not like me to help Mr. Potter? Do you find my cooking inadequate? Is it not to your liking?"

Harry caught onto the game right away, "No Professor, I just don't trust that you would not poison our guests. I rather like them and would like to have them around in the future, but if you can behave yourself and not contaminate the food, I would most definitely appreciate your assistance and look forward…"

Harry was unable to finish the sentence as Severus directed a piece of toast to fly directly into Harry's mouth while he was speaking and made it stick to his tongue.

Harry tried to glare through his amusement, Severus smirked, "As I have told you before Mr. Potter, if you are going to mock me, please work on the tone. It's still lacking. What's that Harry? I can't understand you?" Severus said cupping his ear looking at Harry, "You know it's rather impolite to talk with your mouthful. I know I have taught you better," Severus mock scolded Harry.

_This is rather fun…Perhaps I should do this more often, and teach a parenting class. 'Effective Ways to Shut Your Little Brat Up 101.'_

_Severus you're an arse! No two ways about it._

Severus finally took pity on Harry, released the sticking charm, and Harry spat the toast on the table, "Your table manners really are deplorable. Now what were you saying Harry? I misunderstood your last statement?"

Now sitting with perfect posture he let a serious look cross his face, "I meant to say, yes father, your company and assistance would be delightful."

"Cheeky brat," Severus said cuffing the back of Harry's head. He was clearly mocking Draco. "Is there anything you want to do before we begin preparing the meal? We have a few hours yet."

* * *

><p>Harry grinned up at Severus, and less than an hour later he and Severus were soaring above the castle grounds once more on Buckbeak. Severus had to admit to himself that this was a stellar idea. He of course acted put out by the idea, but as usual Harry saw right through him.<p>

In all actuality this is just what Severus needed. He was more than a bit anxious about the dinner though no one would know it. Severus Tobias Snape, a thirty-one year old powerful wizard, who has looked death in the eye more times than he would like to admit, had never hosted a dinner, and his guests were the most important people in his life. Oddly he found this dinner just as important to himself as Harry did, and he did not want to muck this up.

He was being completely honest with Harry when he told him he wanted to help prepare the meal, because Harry was quite right in his assertions that it brought him pleasure when he knew his potions had aided someone, and he liked the idea that the dinner would do much the same.

After taking flight, Harry leaned back into Severus' chest and could feel that Severus was not tense like he was last time. The man was relaxed breathing steady; Harry could feel the rise and fall of the Potions Master's chest. Severus had cast a warming spell around them both and Hagrid allowed Buckbeak to fly until he wanted to return. Buckbeak soared the skies farther away from Hogwarts than Harry had ever been. Even Severus had never been this far from Hogwarts in the air. Rolling hills, beautiful forest, the landscape was a breath taking sight to behold.

The time passed quickly, Harry and Severus were sharing stories with one another. Harry telling Severus about the letters he had received from Ron and Hermione, as well as some of the… low keyed mischief they had gotten into. Harry even asked Severus about Prince Manor. Severus in turn told Harry more stories about his Mum and potions that he himself had invented. The afternoon passed peacefully and it was time to return to their quarters.

* * *

><p>Feeling much better and confident about the dinner than before, Severus and Harry began preparing dinner. Severus had to yield to Harry's expertise in the kitchen. It was clear that Harry had much more experience in preparing for formal dinners.<p>

Severus inwardly sighed because he knew how this knowledge was gained, but he promised himself that he would make sure that the revolting past experiences were replaced with pleasant ones.

If Severus was going to make this work he was going to have to give a little and he inwardly thought, _And so the student becomes the Master,_ "Alright Harry, what would you and Slinky have me do to assist?"

Severus and Harry heard a _thump_. That question alone caused Slinky to pass out, to which Severus actually barked a laugh, causing Harry to go into a giggling fit, leaving Slinky seemingly unconscious on the floor, until Severus finally collected himself enough to splash a bit of water onto the elf's face to revive him.

Slinky sat up, clearly in a daze, "Are you ok Slinky?" Harry asked.

Slinky shook his head as if he had cobwebs in it, "Harry did Slinky be hearing Master Severus right? Slinky is usually not having a problem hearing with these big ears. Did Master Severus be asking Slinky what he could be doing to be assisting Slinky?" Slinky asked disbelievingly, pointing at his chest.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah Slinky he did."

Slinky looked at Harry perplexed and all he said was, "Oh, Slinky was thinking so," before he subsequently passed out again leaving Harry and Severus to laugh once more.

* * *

><p>Back in his office the Headmaster was preparing for the evening. He had thought long and hard how he could make this Christmas special for his adopted grandson, and he felt like he had it. Harry would appreciate whatever he was given because he had been denied so much, but he wanted to give Harry something memorable. Oh yes, Severus was sure to have his head, but Harry would most assuredly treasure the gift.<p>

Dumbledore picked up the gifts he had for his boys and proceeded to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Remus was not a man of significant financial means, so he was forever grateful that Harry was his godson, because it was clear to the man Harry valued more than what could be bought. Remus wished he could lavish his Pup with gifts, and perhaps one day he could, but for now he had gotten his him something he was sure Harry would hold onto and remember. It wasn't much but it was given to him by his father, and he wanted Harry to have it.<p>

He picked up Severus' and Harry's packages and headed to their quarters, invitation in hand, the man kept it in his robes at all times for some reason, and headed to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Minerva was ecstatic! She knew Severus would roll his eyes, but that was alright by her. Severus had shared with her a particular troublesome memory with Minerva about Harry's past and she was <em>not <em>going to let Harry experience that again! This Christmas she was going to spoil Harry and she went all out. She wanted Harry to have a Christmas he would always remember, and she could not wait to see the look on Harry's face! She had been looking forward to this all week!

She shrunk what she had for Severus and Harry, placed it into a manageable bag and headed to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Slinky had recovered, the dinner was complete, Severus had enlarged the table to hold the feast they had prepared, and just as they had put on proper attire for the evening, their guests arrived.<p>

"Good evening. I'm glad you all could make it," Severus greeted.

"Good evening my boys, what is that enchanting smell?" Dumbledore asked.

"It does smell most delightful," Minerva added as Severus led them to the dining area.

"It certainly does," Remus said as his eyes grew large at the sight of the meal in front of him.

"Thank you," Harry responded.

Dumbledore chuckled, "The elves certainly did a fine job preparing the meal. I don't think they put this much effort into the Christmas feast to be held in the Great Hall."

Harry turned red and did not correct the Headmaster. Severus watched as Harry pulled out a seat for Minerva. When he realized Harry was not going to say a word he spoke up not concealing his pride in the least, "Indeed they do not Albus, Harry prepared this meal the muggle way for everyone to enjoy tonight."

All their guests looked shocked, "My apologies Harry, this meal looks absolutely delicious. Did you prepare the desserts as well?" Dumbledore asked eyeing the lemon tart specifically.

Harry still blushing at the praise, "Yes sir, but I had loads of help from Severus and Slinky."

"Don't be fooled Albus, Harry was the master mind behind this dinner and I had to concede to his knowledge in preparing this meal," Severus interjected.

"It looks lovely Harry, I can't wait to eat the treacle tarts. You must have remembered that they are my favorite," Minerva said as Harry glided her seat to the table.

"Chocolate cake too? You went all out. Well done Pup," Remus said as they had all taken a seat around the table. Remus observed an empty seat beside Harry. The table was set for six, "Who is the last guest we are waiting for?"

About that time Slinky bounced into the dining area and took the empty seat beside Harry. As if it were normal, which is was for Harry and Severus, Severus said ignoring the stunned look on his guests faces, "Now that everyone is here we can begin."

Severus picked up his glass, "I would like to thank everyone for attending the first annual Snape/Potter Christmas Dinner. Harry has made this possible by preparing this delectable meal keeping everybody in mind, which I must add caused me to enlarge the oven… Twice." Everyone at the table chuckled at this statement and Harry looked abashed but half smile and shrugged, "He is also, as I said before, the master mind behind this entire evening and I am grateful that he has become a part of our family. I would like to start this evening off with a toast to my son. Harry thank you for making this evening possible and bringing us all closer together."

Harry did not expect this from Severus. He had recognized him as his son and it was the most expressive he had ever seen Severus without a hint of sarcasm or snarkiness. He was a loss for words, and wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or not.

Severus then held his glass up and said, "To Harry."

Remus, Minerva, and Dumbledore all held up their glasses and said, "To Harry."

And in true Slinky fashion after everyone had finished he said, "To Harry. Slinky is being thankful for Harry too."

Harry turned to grin at the elf, and everyone else choked back their laughter. This evening was going to be one everyone would remember.

* * *

><p>Although it was Severus' quarters Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, because in all reality he was the head of this family. Severus turned over the carving knife to him, and he began cutting the roasted turkey covered in bacon. The meal had all the fixings: Roasted potatoes and chestnuts, cranberry sauce, parsnips and swede, brussel sprouts, stuffing, gravy, and bread sauce.<p>

Everyone devoured the meal. Slinky watched and mirrored Harry as usual when he was amongst others. Harry was pleased that everyone was enjoying the meal as was Severus. The conversation was light and friendly. Severus, to everyone's amazement was even being amicable with Remus. Minerva was certain that Severus had been polyjuiced and someone else had taken his identity for the evening. Dumbledore couldn't be happier.

Once everyone had polished off their plates Slinky and Harry cleared the table, and brought back dessert plates.

Minerva help herself to a double helping of treacle tart, it was the holidays after all. Dumbledore pulled the entire lemon tart in front of him, and polished it off with no help what so ever, and Slinky, Harry, Severus, and yes, Slinky all indulged in extra large slices of chocolate cake.

"I must say my boys, and Slinky, that was the best Christmas dinner I have had in over a century," Albus said after he finished the tart patting his stomach.

Severus inclined his head, "Thank you Albus. Shall we retire to the sitting room?"

"A most excellent suggestion Severus," he replied standing. The others followed suit. Severus saw Harry talking to Slinky who was wringing his hands. Albus, Minerva, and Remus headed to the sitting leaving the remaining three in the dining area.

"Is there a problem son?" Severus asked.

"No, Slinky just wants to clean everything now," Harry answered.

Severus nodded understanding the elf's internal dilemma, "Slinky, you may do so first then join us in the sitting room."

* * *

><p>"Thank you Master Severus sir. Slinky is not liking leaving behind a mess." The elf wrinkled up his face looking at the dirty dishes and the rest of the food that remained on the table. Slinky commenced to cleaning and Severus and Harry joined the others in the sitting room.<p>

Harry and Severus entered into the sitting room to hear everyone talking about the tree. "I see that you had to retrieve a replacement tree," Minerva said grinning at Severus.

"Actually Minerva, this is the very tree you three saw the day you received your invitations. Harry, Slinky, and I all put work into the tree, and this was the result," Severus responded.

"But how?" Remus asked flabbergasted. "That tree was practically dead when you brought it to the castle. This tree is full and green Severus surely this cannot be the same tree."

Dumbledore was studying the tree, "Elven magic, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus nodded his head in the affirmative. _Does this old man know something about everything? _"Yes once Harry and I finished decorating the tree, Slinky offered to add … his own finishing touch."

Dumbledore waved his hand in front of the tree. "The tree is now preserved in this state. You will be able to use this tree year after year if you so desire."

Harry grinned at that, "Thanks professor, that's brilliant!"

Albus gently patted Harry on the back, "You're welcome my boy. Now did anyone get a present for an old man?"

* * *

><p>Remus and Minerva took a seat on the sofa with Harry in between them, leaving Albus and Severus with their normal chairs. Severus started first, "Harry since the <em>old man<em> is in such a hurry for his gift, why don't you see to getting him the first gift to open?"

Harry jumped from the couch and retrieved two boxes for Albus. "These are from me," Harry said shyly as he all but ran back to his safe place on the sofa.

Albus opened the box, "Alas, socks! I have been receiving books for years when all I ever truly wanted was a pair of woolen socks. And look, these are simply brilliant." Dumbledore then looked at Minerva triumphantly, "You see Minnie, socks are not always supposed to match. I have four pair of socks in which each sock in the pair is different. Harry has proven my point quite successfully."

Severus rolled his eyes, Remus chuckled, and Minerva winked at Harry. Dumbledore then opened the pajamas, "And Harry my boy, I see you did indeed remember that I liked your set like these, and there are even matching crescent moon slippers. Most excellent my boy! Thank you for such thought and an excellent gift!"

_Just what he needed, more clothing that he will assuredly wear beneath the absurdly colored robes which will further indicate his path to insanity! _

_But Severus you approved of the gift…_

_If you were looking at those eyes, you would have done the bloody same, so shut it!_

Harry responded, "Your welcome Albus."

As Severus and Minerva did their exchange, Albus had changed his shoes. He was now wearing the crescent moon slippers, a new 'pair' of socks, with his eccentric purple robes. Severus could even see him eyeballing the pajamas, Albus was itching to put them on. _Just like a bloody child. A century and a half years old and he still behaves as if he's half a decade. _

Severus and Minerva had their annual tradition. This year Severus received a bottle of Ogden's Finest Fire Whiskey, and he had given Minerva a bottle of Lochan Ora Liquer. The liquer was made from Scotch Whiskeys, and the witch was very pleased with his choice this year.

It was Harry's turn. Minerva shrunk the coffee table and moved it out of the way and told Harry it would be best if he had a seat on the floor. Minerva looked at the bag she had beside her and pointed her wand at it. At least a dozen tiny presents began dancing out of the bag as they all floated over to Harry surrounding him as he looked at Severus in awe. With a flick of her wand, Minerva had enlarged the gifts to their normal size.

Severus knew the old witch would do something like this. He had been expecting it, and he was glad that she did. Harry's face was priceless.

Harry was overwhelmed. "All these are for… me?"

Harry asked clearly confused. Minerva smiled at the boy, "You are the only Harry I know, and if you read the tags, I am certain they will say Harry."

As if to make sure Minerva knew what she was talking about, Harry checked each of the tags, and then looked to Severus helplessly. Severus lowered himself to the floor beside Harry. Harry spoke softly to Severus, "Dad, I'm not sure what to do. It's just…just so much. I like it, but…"

Severus cut him off, handing him a gift, "Just open them one at a time. I'll sit here with you."

The three on lookers were amazed at the gentleness in Severus' tone and actions. Minerva was still on the fence in deciding if Severus had been polyjuiced, and this was confirming her suspicions even more.

Harry opened each gift carefully as if he were going to reuse the paper. Something like this would normally annoy Severus, but he had to think. This was the first time Harry had opened gifts. He had received a precious few since he had been here, but they were not wrapped. This was a new experience for Harry, and Minerva had made sure it was something he would forever remember.

As Harry opened each gift, Severus was shooting Minerva hostile glances. Harry was not a huge prankster, he did like to have fun but she had bought him a box of jokes. Severus knew he would enjoy them with his friends, and possibly even the Weasley twins. Minerva caught the hostile glare, and the mutterings about detentions in the future as a direct result of an over eager witch who had yet to grow up. It relieved her greatly. Severus had not been polyjuiced after all.

She had also given Harry an art set, matching quidditch boots and gloves with 'Gryffindor' embroidered on them, canvas like parchment for drawings, and several wizard games and books. Each time Harry would open a gift he would hold it like it was golden, and thank Minerva many times over.

Once he had the stack of gifts open, he made his way back to the sofa and hugged McGonagall, "Thanks Aunt Minne."

Minerva hugged him tightly, "You're quite welcome Harry. Happy Christmas."

Harry then handed Minerva her gift, she opened it and chuckled. "This is bloody brilliant Harry! I would have never thought to purchase one for myself. I do enjoying relaxing in my animagus form, so I am certain I will enjoy it. Oh and look you have even given my animagus form a name, I have been waiting on someone to do that for years." The bed which was Gryffindor red trimmed in gold, also had the golden letters 'Tabby' etched on it.

"Thank you so much Harry," Minerva said.

Next, Albus handed his gift to Harry. Harry was seated back between Minerva and Remus on the sofa as he untied the ribbon around the gift. He opened it and Remus gasped.

Harry looked to Remus, "What is it Remus?"

Remus cleared his throat as the memories flooded him, "That Harry is an invisibility cloak. If I am not mistaken that very cloak belonged to your father, James. It has been in your family for years and we used it…frequently when we were children."

"Is this the one you have told me about in the stories?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at the Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling and he nodded to confirm what Remus was saying, "Yes Harry that is the very one. I have not seen it for many years. Invisibility cloaks are rare Harry, and very valuable. I am certain this one is invaluable to you as it belonged to James."

Harry nodded and looked to Albus, "Thank you sir. Where did you get it?"

"James left this with me many years ago," the 'before he died' went unspoken, "and I thought it best that I return it to you. Use it well Harry," Albus said. "Oh and here you go my boy, Christmas is just not the same without these," he finished handing Harry a massive bag of sweets. Harry gave Albus a hug, Severus had never seen the old man look so content, but it did not stop him from giving the Headmaster a displeased look. Albus winked, winked! At him as he heard him say, "Happy Christmas Harry."

_Thank you Albus! You have given him a bag of sweets to keep him up all night, an invisibility cloak to so he can wander wherever he desires to freely without detection, and then encourage him to use it! Blast you old man! _

Severus found something very interesting about this whole scene though, he was not the least bit jealous that Harry had received something that belonged to James, in fact he was pleased that someone was able to provide him with something like that because he could not. This was a huge step for one Severus Tobias Snape. It was the first time he had heard someone speak of James bloody Potter, and he did not feel the need to hex anyone, not even the Marauder who was seated across the room from him.

_What has this bloody little imp done to me! You have not gone soft Snape, it is Christmas and you are only behaving this way because it is._

_Only behaving as an adult because it is Christmas Severus? At least you have finally admitted, albeit reluctantly, that your normal behavior is childish. That is after all the first step, admittance._

_Snape if I could hex you I would._

_Self harm is not the answer Severus…That is taking a hypothetical step backwards, and to think I thought you were progressing so well._

_Shut it Snape! I have to concentrate. The wolf is handing Harry a package._

Remus removed a package from his cloak and handed it to Harry. "It is not much Harry, but it is something I would like for you to have. It was given to me by my father when I was about your age."

Harry opened the package carefully. When he opened it he saw what appeared to be a muggle pocket watch. It was white gold, as Remus could obviously not touch silver, and had Hogwarts embossed across the front with the castle etched in the background. Harry opened the watch and on the left side the year 1971 was engraved with the initials R.J. Lupin. The face of the watch exhibited the Hogwarts crest in brilliant bright colors as if it were just made today instead of many years ago.

Dumbledore smiled, now he would get to tell Harry a story about Remus' gift. "May I?" Dumbledore asked Remus, who nodded his consent.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "The gift is just what it looks like, a muggle pocket watch, and it is the only one to my knowledge with this design. As you know Remus is wizard, but he is also a werewolf. It is well known that werewolves cannot attend wizarding schools, wizards or not. Remus' invitation to attend Hogwarts was returned by his mother with an explanation as to why her son could not attend. Needless to say, I made a trip to speak with his parents. They had already enrolled him in a muggle boarding school and had arrangements made for him to be home every full moon," Dumbledore said.

Harry was engrossed in the story, as was Minerva and Severus. Tonight they were learning things about each other and themselves that had remained unknown all these years. It truly was turning out to be a very enlightening evening.

"After speaking with them in detail, and assuring them I would take care of their son they agreed to permit Remus to attend Hogwarts. Remus' father John, handed me that very pocket watch which had been engraved with the muggle school name and crest young Remus was to attend. John had planned to give it to Remus the day he left for school so he would have something to remember that even as time passed, his parents would be thinking about him. John asked me if I could make the proper corrections to reflect Hogwarts as the school on the watch. I of course gladly accepted, and so that is how that very watch came to be," Dumbledore finished.

"Thank you Remus. I will keep this with me all the time. It truly is brilliant," Harry said hugging Remus.

"You're quite welcome Pup. I know you will take the same care I have with it all these years and I can think of no one else who I'd rather give this too. Happy Christmas Pup," Remus said. He was pleased that Harry obviously took his gift to heart as he had still yet to let go of his neck. He had been worried that Harry would not have wanted a silly watch, but clearly Harry did not see it as silly.

Harry was the most nervous about giving Remus and Severus their gifts. Harry retrieved both identical sized packages from beneath the tree and handed one to Severus and one to Remus. Both looked at their packages each knowing what the other was holding, and neither believing Harry had gotten them the same thing. They were truly curious.

Minerva spoke up, "I think Harry wants you to open them at the same time; however, Severus I suggest that you begin now."

Severus looked at Minerva and recognized that glint in her eye and groaned remembering how the ribbon had already smacked him once. Severus reached for ribbon to untie it. The ribbon came off with ease and that disturbed him. Eyeing a smiling McGonagall, he removed the green wrapping only to find, blue beneath it; Severus glared at McGonagall, who only smirked back at him shrugging her shoulders. Severus kept on peeling off layer after layer of the wrapping growing more and more frustrated. Paper was flying in the air as if he peeled it off faster he would finally reach what was beneath the wrapping.

Harry was laughing uncontrollably at his father's antics. Severus looked like a child trying to get into his package and he was growling in frustration. Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were all trying to suppress their laughs but could not do so as Harry had completely lost it.

Severus hair was completely disheveled and it appeared he had broken a sweat trying to get into the gift. Finally he removed his wand and pointed it at the gift, "Finite Revelo," and the paper disappeared leaving a wooden box that looked exactly like the one Remus was now staring at in his lap.

Harry had drawn a picture of himself and Severus in Severus' private potion lab. Severus had a hand on Harry's shoulder looking over it into the caldron, while Harry was looking down into the caldron stirring the potion. In the background Harry had captured the shelves of potion ingredients, extra caldrons, and books perfectly.

Harry was now standing in the center between the four adults.

Severus looked at Harry unbelievingly and then choked out, "This is a remarkable drawing son."

"You really like it Dad?" Harry asked.

Yes Harry had just called him Dad with ease in front of everyone. He needed to maintain his composure, "I am not one for half truths Harry. Yes, I really like it."

Harry then turned to Remus, Harry had drawn the picture from the invitation on his box. Moony was also engraved on the flip side of the lid. "I agree Harry, your skills are as Severus said. Remarkable."

Severus waited for Remus to open the box. He would never admit it, but he wanted to see Remus' expression when Harry explained to him what he had been working on all these months.

Remus opened the lid to expose a dozen corked vials. It was a slightly different color than the wolfsbane so he was a bit confused as to what Harry had given him.

"Pup, you will have to excuse me. Potions have never been my strong suit, so you will have to tell me what these vials hold," Remus said genuinely curious.

Harry looked at Severus who nodded for him to explain, "Well you see, I, with quite a bit of help from Sev, have made adjustments to the wolfsbane potion. If it works correctly, which the research clearly indicates that it should, you will be able to transform essentially pain free. There are agents in the potion which will aid with the elongation of bones, a lubrication for the joints, and something akin to a muscle relaxer for your muscles. Without the pain during the transformation, your recovery time after the full moon should be much quicker, and you should not be as tired as a result," Harry explained.

As Harry was explaining this Remus looked at his godson strangely and in disbelief. If what Harry was telling him was true this would even increase his life span as werewolves age faster than normal wizards. The aging was a direct result of the pain caused in transformation which became more and more unbearable as age increased.

Remus then looked to Severus who said, "He would make quite the teacher would he not as he did explain everything perfectly, except for the fact that I helped him _loads_. Harry brought this idea to me about a week ago, he had everything worked out and I made a suggestion, which he researched himself, and made the proper adjustments. This potion is no longer my own creation. _My_ son has made these improvements on him own with very little aid from me. It took him several months of research and assisting Poppy to discover a proper way to alter the potion."

Harry was standing in front of Remus who was still seated on the sofa. Remus nodded and he was trying without success to keep his voice strong when he spoke, "Thank you Pup. I don't think I could ever express to you how much this means to me. With the amount of research you have done, you certainly must know the life span of a werewolf is substantially less than that of a normal wizard. If this potion works, which I know it will," Remus said with conviction, "then you have just added many years to my life." Remus was unable to keep the stray tear from falling down his face. Harry wiped away the lone tear with his thumb and hugged his godfather.

"You're welcome Moony," he whispered.

Minerva as tough and strict as she tried to be was choking back her own tears and swallowing the lump in her throat. It was Dumbledore who decided to get things moving again, "So Severus my boy, what's that you have in your lap?"

It worked as now everyone was focused on Severus.

"I'm not sure," Severus said, "but I have a sneaking suspicion that you already know Headmaster."

"Quite possible son, but why don't you lift the lid and take a peek?" Dumbledore suggested.

Severus shot a glare worthy of a pissed of potions professor at Albus, but did not speak, he was curious so he lifted the lid. There was a place for twelve vials inside the box, and only six of them had been filled. Also, there was a smaller wrapped package that Severus lifted from the box.

Harry looked at Dumbledore who flicked his wand and enlarged the gift to its normal size. Severus looked questioningly at Harry who half smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Severus opened the once small package to reveal a pensieve. Pensieves were rare and hard to come by, Harry did not know this, Albus had simply told him where to go and get it.

"Where did you get this from Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry looked nervous and walked over to stand by Severus who pulled him up onto the arm of his chair, "I got it from Diagon Alley? Is there something wrong with it?"

Severus caught Dumbledore's eye and understood, "No son it is perfect. I was just surprised that you were able to find a pensieve. They are very rare," _and expensive_ went unspoken.

Severus looked into the box and then back to his son, "So tell me son, what memory is in each of these vials?"

Harry smiled, "Memories of me and you! I included the one about getting my wand along with you having a talk with the reporter in Diagon Alley, flying on the quidditch pitch, my first day of potions class, flying on Buckbeak, and" Harry said very quickly but Severus just did catch it, "the night youbecamemyDad."

Severus resized the coffee table and replaced it back in its normal spot then placed the box of memories onto the table simultaneously pulling Harry from the arm of the chair into his lap so they were facing each other.

Then Severus, to everyone's amazement, kissed Harry on the top of his head, "Thank you Harry. It is perfect, but you do know that you did not have to get anything for me. I have everything I need for Christmas right here in my lap. You are a remarkable young man, and I am proud of you."

Harry hugged the Potions Master, then looked back at him and smirked in a very Snapelike manner, "Oh and I think it would be an excellent idea to show everyone the wand incident. You do look so…pretty…in red and pink!" Harry said as he was attempting get off of Severus' lap.

Severus caught him just before his feet hit the floor, "Not so fast you cheeky imp!" Severus then began tickling him and Harry was laughing loudly. Slinky apparated into the sitting room beside Harry, and then apparated him to the other side of the sofa.

"Traitorous Elf," Severus muttered. This after all was normal for him, Harry, and Slinky. It was then Severus noticed exactly how silent his quarters were although there were six beings inside. He looked up to a very happy headmaster, a wide-eyed Minerva, and Remus in all his eloquence had his mouth gaping open.

"Oh close your mouth Wolfie before I have you sent to the pound," Severus said rolling his eyes.

Minerva again relaxed after the snarky comment was made, "Severus I must admit that there have been times tonight I seriously thought you had been polyjuiced. Please, remember to be your irritating, sarcastic, snarky, dark, ill tempered self from time to time. You are going to push this old witch into an early grave if you keep behaving so oddly," she finished smirking at Severus.

Severus sneered at Minerva and spat out, "I suggest that you keep your thoughts and comments to yourself unless you would like for me to transfigure that atrociously colored kitty bed into a litter box."

Minerva gently smiled and placed one hand on her cheek and the other over her heart, "There's my boy. That's the Severus Snape I have come to know and love. You are still in there," she said mockingly.

Harry and Slinky had now taken a seat in front of the sofa. Albus interrupted the banter, "Now Severus I believe that each of us have a gift for you as well. Harry had such a splendid that we all wanted to take part in it."

Severus watched as Remus and Minerva removed two vials of their own to give to Severus. Severus took the vials and placed them in the empty spaces in the box. Albus removed one vial with a memory and then an empty one. He then removed the very new memory of tonight's dinner, and placed it into the empty vial and turned them over to Severus. He placed the two vials in the remaining empty slots. No one had ever been this kind to him before, sharing ones memories with another was very personal, but to actually give them a copy of one's own memory to another was essentially unheard of.

This may have been Harry's first Christmas, but this was the best Christmas Severus could ever remember having, and now he would be able to relive it as often as he wanted, not that Severus would ever want to do such a thing.

"Headmaster, Minerva, Lupin," Severus said inclining his head to each one of them as he spoke their name, "I do realize the amount of trust you have put in me to keep your memories as my own, thank you sharing these with me." Severus had no idea which memories each of them had provided him, but as he now had his own pensieve, there was no rush.

Severus then reached under the tree and pulled out a couple of gifts he had for Harry, these were the only ones he was going to allow Harry to open in front of the group. He would give Slinky, and Harry his other gift, when it was just the three of them.

Harry opened the smaller package first, it was his own potions journal with his initials, all five of them H.J.S.S.P centered top to bottom and left to right. The book was green with silver letters. Harry knew they were Slytherin colors, it would remind him of his Dad every time he used it. "This is brilliant Dad! Thanks! Now I can take all those loose bits of parchment and put it all together in here. It will be much easier than the way I was doing it before. I can't wait to show Mione I bet she will want to get one too!"

Something as simple as this made Harry's face light up. He would certainly like the last gift he had saved for him tonight.

Harry opened the larger gift and found Severus had given him a couple of his old potions journals as well as two additional caldrons the same quality as his other, and also an additional set of stirrers.

"It will not be long before you are brewing more than one potion at once. Also there is a particular potion that requires forty-eight hours to simmer which ties up a caldron for that duration," Severus said flaring his nose at Remus who just smiled back. "That is why it is important for you to have more than one quality caldron. I have also taken the liberty of having your initials engraved on both the caldrons and stirrers. Truly, five initials is a bit ridiculous," Severus said twitching his lips upward looking at his son.

Harry grinned at Severus knowing the man didn't mean what he said, "These are amazing, and I can't wait to go through the potions journals. I'm telling you Dad, Mione is going to be ecstatic about all of this."

The gifts were opened, and everyone was talking amicably while enjoying a cup of tea Slinky had brought for everyone.

Slinky and Harry were exploring some of the jokes his Aunt Minnie had got for him when Severus notice Slinky and Harry disappear. Slinky had not apparated anywhere; he was certain of that, but then he saw a powder fall from a small elven hand that appeared from nowhere onto Remus' head as his hair began changing colors while he was talking.

Dumbledore began chuckling, Minerva covered her mouth mumbling an 'oh my', and Severus looked to Minerva and said, "Perhaps the gift was a better idea than I had originally believed."

Remus was dumbfounded. He did not understand what was going on. He knew he was speaking one moment and everyone seemed to be paying attention, and the next they were stifling laughter. Severus calmly said, "Accio invisibility cloak."

The cloak flew from Harry and Slinky revealing the small elf standing on Harry's shoulders. Yes indeed, it was as if Severus had two children. Then a look of understanding passed over Remus, he had been pranked…again. Minerva conjured a mirror and floated it over to Remus who looked in the mirror and at this time had joined the rest in laughter. _Merlin help me! My family puts the fun in dysfunctional!_

"You two make quite a team Pup. I guess I will have to keep my guard up since Minerva has quite ironically bought you a bag of pranks that landed your father and I in detention more times than I'd like to admit," Remus said as he eyed Minerva.

Minerva straightened at that comment and immediately picked up her professor scolding a wayward student persona, "Mr. Lupin, if you all had not been so blatantly disrespectful with your pranks and used them in good taste and good fun, then I assure you, you would not have found yourself in detention as often as you did."

Severus smirked. It was usually he who was on the receiving side of Minerva's biting, truthful words. It was yet another advantage to having this particular dog on the loose inside the castle; it took some of the heat off of him.

Remus simply said, "Yes ma'am," as his hair and face turned the same color red causing everyone once again to burst into laughter.

It had been a night. Severus gave the Headmaster his annual supply of lemon drops, and everyone once again thanked Harry and Severus for their hospitality leaving the dungeons.

It had been a night everyone one of them would remember for everyone had seen the other in a different light. They had all learned a little more about each other and became a little closer, and it was all because of Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

><p>On Severus' instructions, Harry changed for bed and met Severus and Slinky in the sitting room.<p>

Severus shrank and moved the coffee table and placed three pillows on the floor after moving the sofa so they could all sit in front of their tree.

"I have something else for you Harry, but first I believe that you have something for Slinky?" Severus said.

"Harry is having something for Slinky?" Slinky asked absolutely not expecting anything like that.

Harry reached under the tree and pulled out a small box, Slinky opened it and looked at the bracelet. It had his name on it. "It a bracelet Slinky. It will size to fit your wrist when you put it on."

Hesitantly, Slinky allowed Harry to slide the bracelet on his skinny little wrist and immediately the bracelet sized to fit comfortably. Slinky looked at the bracelet, he quite liked it. "Slinky is liking this bracelet. Harry Potter is being the greatest wizard Slinky is knowing," the elf said throwing himself at Harry wrapping his tiny arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm glad you like it Slinky," Harry said.

Severus then pulled out a gift for Slinky, it was a new cloth for Slinky. Not clothing of any sort, but the same cloth, or 'rag' the elves call it, that marked an elf to his family he was to serve. This cloth was black and had the Prince and Potter family crest on it. Most wizards did not provide such for their elves as they were better off never being seen by the family or especially guests. Only the head of the house and the elf's master could provide this to his or her servant.

Slinky opened the box and gasped. "Master Severus sir, these are much too nice to be being Slinky's. And this is having the Prince and Potter family crest, Slinky is not deserving to have such Master Severus sir."

With a wave of his wand Slinky was sporting his new house elf 'rags' and bracelet. "Are you questioning my decision Slinky? I do not think that is wise. As I am your Master, if I deem something necessary you are to accept it without question. Do you understand?" Severus asked. He knew the elf was going to make a big deal about it. He had been prepared.

"Yes Master Severus sir. Slinky is being sorry for questioning you, but is thanking you. You is being too nice to Slinky." Slinky then looked at the bracelet again, "And Harry is always being nice to Slinky too."

_Can I not ever get one over on Harry with that blasted elf!_

"This Harry is for you," Severus then handed Harry a thin package. Harry opened it. It was a muggle binder which contained clear sleeves. Inside each sleeve there was a drawing. Harry flipped through each of them, and at the bottom of each they were initialed L.E. or signed Lily Potter.

Severus watched as Harry intently studied each drawing. Harry flipped through them, and Severus watched on as Harry traced the drawings Lily had created with her own hand. It was as if he were trying to touch the emotion and feeling Lily had poured into each of these drawings. Harry reached a drawing of Severus and his Mum. They were sitting side by side beneath a tree. It appeared that Severus was reading to Lily, looking over the top of the book with his trademark arched eyebrow, while Lily was smiling mischievously, clearly the reason for the arched eyebrow. This was by far Harry's favorite.

"Dad…These are yours, I don't want to take these from you, they are beautiful, but Mum made these for you," Harry said.

Severus cupped Harry's chin looking him in the eye, "Yes, she drew them for me, but rest assured son, I have more of these which I will certainly show you another time, but I placed a dozen drawings inside here. The ones I thought you would like the most. I wanted you to see your mother's talent, a talent that you yourself possess. Something to help you understand the person she was, and who people think about when they hear the name Lily."

"This drawing, is one of my favorites. There was a tree right outside our neighborhood, just beyond the playground. On pretty days, especially during the summer holidays, we would venture there. I remember this day quite vividly. It was the first time I had seen her firey temper. She had a row with her sister, and cursed. Your Mum was constantly at me about my language so I found this quite amusing. I remember looking over the top of my book to see Lily grinning mischievously, almost as if she was daring me to say something about her swearing."

Harry was amused at the story, "So what did you do?"

"I did what any Slytherin would do. Rule number one, Self Preservation kicked in. I agreed with her, said nothing about the language, cursed her sister just as she had done only moments before, received a tongue lashing for such vulgar language, apologized, and we continued to enjoy the day at our tree," Severus said with a genuine smile at the memory of his favorite red head.

Harry looked down at the drawings once again, "I…I… this is…I don't know what to say," Harry stuttered out. He had come to know how much his mother meant to Sev since he had been telling him stories about her. Severus was a large part of them, and he could hear the love Sev had for his mother in his voice. He knew it must have been hard for him to part with these.

Leave it to Slinky to help his friend out, "Umm Harry, Slinky would be saying thank you to Master Severus. Master Severus is giving Harry a present, so Slinky is thinking that thank you would be ok."

Both Severus and Harry erupted into laughter, "Thanks Dad," Harry said once he was able to breathe normally again. "This has been a better Christmas than I ever thought imaginable. I love you."

Severus pulled his son close to him as the three of them sat there looking at their Christmas tree, "I love you too son."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I had originally anticipated; however, I know some of you were ready for the dinner so I decided to put it all together. I hope you don't mind.<strong>

**I hope this chapter did not disappoint, and you enjoyed it.**

**As always I appreciate everyone who reads and I look forward to knowing what you thought about the chapter and story.**


	31. Chapter 31 Mirror of Erised

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Chapter 31**

**Mirror of Erised**

Both Harry and Severus slept that night without nightmares or waking in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. Harry was up before Severus the next morning, and he journeyed to the owlrey to retrieve Headwig. He geared her up with the gifts he had for his friends and Mrs. Weasley. He also attached some snacks so Hermione and Ron would not have to find a treat to give her. Slinky was proudly kneeling in front of the coffee table helping Harry with his task.

Slinky was right comical this morning. Harry wasn't sure if an elf could strut, but if one could, Slinky was definitely doing it in his new cloth and bracelet. He had pushed his little chest out, held his head high, and walked over to the table where Harry was gearing up Hedwig. Harry had noticed this abrupt change in demeanor and had to stifle a laugh, but he could no longer contain it when Slinky tripped over the leg of the table and landed in his lap.

Slinky and Harry had a good laugh, and Slinky decided it was best not to strut any more as he had a hard enough time maintaining balance when he was looking straight ahead.

Severus woke soon after Harry had sent Hedwig off to Harry and Slinky talking amiably in the sitting room. "Good Morning Harry," Severus said.

"Morning Dad," Harry responded as Severus tousled his hair.

Severus looked to the counter in the kitchen and noticed Mrs. Weasley's biscuits were missing, "Harry, where are Mrs. Weasley's biscuits?"

"Oh, I sent them off this morning with Hedwig along with Ron and Hermione's gifts. I hope they arrive before they wake up," Harry said.

Severus' eyebrow shot up. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to his next question, "And how, Mr. Potter, were you able to send Hedwig with gifts for your friends. I am quite certain you did not tell me that you were leaving our quarters, so I assume that you let the Headmaster, McGonagall, or Lupin know?"

_Bugger!_ Harry had not thought about letting anyone know he was leaving; he simply wanted to send the packages to his friends. Harry dropped his head and that told Severus all he needed to know, but he needed to hear it from Harry, "A verbal answer if you will Harry."

Harry let out a sigh, "I was able to send Hedwig because I went to the owlrey this morning to get her. I was excited about sending my friends their packages and did not think to tell anyone. So no sir, no one knew where I was. I'm sorry sir," Harry finished finally meeting Severus' eyes.

Obviously the child regretted his actions, "Which rule did you break Harry?"

"The danger one sir…again," Harry said.

Severus had to bite back the smile that was itching to cross his face. Harry looked so pitiful at this moment. He was clearly chastising himself more than Severus could, and he knew what he promised the boy for breaking that particular rule, and it was obvious that's what Harry expected, "Hmmm," Severus said putting a finger to his lips tapping it lightly in thought.

"You are one very lucky young man Mr. Potter. It seems the Christmas spirit is…contagious, fore I certainly do not possess it naturally. I seem to have _forgotten_ exactly what I promised you for breaking _that_ particular rule, so I think that one hundred lines of 'I will not be a dunderhead and forget the rules again,' will be sufficient."

_Poor Dad, I guess I should remind him. He will probably be angry if I remember and don't tell him…_

Harry looked up at Severus, and Severus knew exactly what was about to come out of his mouth, _Bloody Hell! This child is going to have to learn to have some cunning about his self preservation!_

Harry had opened his mouth to which Severus held up his hand to make his stop, "If you remember what I promised you Mr. Potter, it would behoove you greatly in this moment to keep it to yourself. Or else I will give you what I promised, should I be forced to remember, and you will also write one hundred lines that state 'I will not be a dunderhead and will learn self preservation.'"

Harry noticed Severus' lips twitch upward and Harry recognized that Severus had been teasing him about forgetting, but he was very serious about the lines he was to write, "Yes sir. Sorry sir, and when do you want the lines to be completed?"

"Let's eat breakfast first, and I assume you would like to deliver a package to your oversized friend after we eat?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded shyly, "Yes, but I will do the lines first if you would like."

"Hmmm, yes if I required you to do so, you certainly would do them first; however, as I said earlier I seem to have caught some sort of Christmas flu so I will expect you to complete the lines after lunch, but before Dinner in the Great Hall," Severus directed.

* * *

><p>During the course of breakfast, Severus once again went over the importance of someone knowing Harry's location at all times due to safety issues. Severus was answered with a plethora of 'yes sirs,' 'I understand sirs', and 'I'm sorry sirs'. After Severus was certain he and Harry were tracking on the same page, he allowed him to visit with Hagrid.<p>

Harry visited with Hagrid for a little over an hour before he decided it would be best to return to the dungeons. Hagrid had praised Harry for the excellent biscuits, telling him, "These er the finest biscuits I've e'er eaten!" He had also give Harry a present of his own. Hagrid made Harry a flute. Harry had no idea how to play a flute, but knowing Hagrid had made it just for him made him glow.

Harry began walking back to the castle earlier than he originally anticipated. He wanted to get the lines out of the way so he could possibly try out some of his Christmas gifts later. Harry took the pocket watch from his robes and looked at the time. He had plenty of time before lunch, so maybe he would even be able to turn them into Severus before they ate.

Harry had not really been about in the castle by himself since the holidays began. In fact, he had no idea which students and professors had remained in the castle. As he was walking along the corridor he observed Professor Quirrell, _He really should change up the turban, or at least wash it; I can smell garlic from here. _

Quirrell was directly in front of Harry, approximately twenty meters further down the hallway, when he suddenly stopped. Harry saw look him in his direction, and for a moment he was certain the man was trying to look through the few students that littered the hallway, and straight into him. Harry's scar began to throb, and he ran the opposite direction taking a couple of hallways well off the beaten path until he found a door he was certain he had never seen before and ran inside.

Harry was sure his heart was trying to jump out of his chest, and the throbbing in his scar had finally subsided to a manageable sting. Harry pressed his back to the wall and slid down, _This day is just not starting out the way I had imagined it. _

Harry pulled his knees closer to his chest, and cupped his head in his hands. He could still feel the heat around his scar. Once the pain was completely gone, Harry took a moment to look around this barren room.

It appeared to be an empty classroom that had not been used for ages, as there was dust and cobwebs about the walls and floor. In the center of this abandoned classroom was a mirror. _Strange, who would put a mirror in a place like this?_

Harry cautiously approached the mirror, and read the inscription along the frame "erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Harry could not make heads or tails of the writing, it did not appear to be Latin and it certainly was not English, or so he thought.

Harry looked into the mirror for a moment, and at first he saw nothing but his own reflection; however, when he turned to leave to go back to the dungeons, something in the mirror caught his eye. Harry saw his Mum and Dad, James in the mirror. They were on either side of him smiling, obviously proud of their son.

Then there was another figure that appeared in the distance, the mirror image of Harry apparently recognized the individual immediately as he sprinted in the direction of the figure. The two began walking towards James and Lily; the larger figure had the Harry's hand enclosed in his much larger one as they approached, and Harry saw the face was of one Severus Snape.

As Harry and Severus approached James and Lily he was smiling a genuine smile. Harry could not hear the conversation, but it was obvious they were talking as old friends would. Severus released Harry's hand, ruffled his hair, and pulled him into a half hug. Harry looked up at Severus and saw his Mum and James give Severus an approving nod.

Harry found himself seated in front of the mirror watching the many different ways it could unfold, and every time the end result was the same. Severus and James were obviously friendly with one another, and James was happy and very approving of Severus taking care of Harry. Harry had no idea how much time had passed, but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

* * *

><p>Severus told Harry he did not have to be back until lunch time, and it was only now nearing ten o' clock now. Severus took this opportunity to have a look at a memory or two in the pensieve. He thought he may take a look at the ones the wolf had left for him.<p>

Severus again appreciated the artwork on the lid of the box before he removed, placing it on the desk inside his study. He emptied the vials inside the pensieve and for some reason he was both nervous and excited about viewing them.

_You have been less nervous about meetings with the Dark Lord knowing you would be crucioed! Get a grip Severus! The secret is out Mr. Insensitive. You __**love**__ your son, and your whole family knows it. So stop being a great git, and have a look you know you want to._

_Love…That's ridiculous. I tolerate the nagging, arrogant, spawn of my enemy and only told the impertinent brat I loved him because it was Christmas. So shut it Snape!_

_Snape! Why aren't you answering? Snape?_

It was then Severus received his answer. It was as if an invisible being kicked him square in the arse causing him to topple head first into the pensieve when he heard _And you have the nerve to call Harry a dunderhead when you spout lies like that!_

Severus spun into the memory of the detention he had given to the three strong headed, totally irresponsible, Gryffindors, who possessed too much bravery for their own good.

It was interesting to see the same scene from a different point of view.

"Enter," Severus heard his voice from the other side of the door.

Remus entered into the classroom and looked over to see the three wayward Griffindors systematically scrubbing their caldrons as he made his way to Severus' desk.

"Good Morning Severus, I was just bringing a delivery from Mrs. Weasley to you," Remus said smirking a bit.

Remus then turned the package over to Severus.

Severus smirked at memory Snape when he told he wolf he could give the howler to his boys and the incredulous look Remus gave him.

_What the bloody hell? Harry may be my boy, but I'll be damned if I __**ever **__claim a Weasley! _

_May as well get used to it now Severus, those three have become inseparable and you know it._

_Shut it Snape! I will not be overrun by Gryffindors in my own house, quarters or otherwise!_

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but don't say I didn't tell you so later._

Severus focused back on the memory. He was now checking all the caldrons. He didn't notice before that that three were eyeing him nervously as he checked them.

Severus chuckled to himself, _Yes they still fear me…Gooooood…Very good indeed._

Severus watched as memory Snape approached the three and told them their work was acceptable and handed the boys their howler.

Severus' lips were already quirked upward watching the expression of the three, knowing what was coming next.

_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF TO FIGHT A FULLY GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO HARRY JAMES SEVERUS SNAPE POTTER! THAT'S RIGHT YOUNG MAN, YOU TOO! ARTHUR AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE TWO OF YOU. I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND PUT MY WOODEN SPOON TO GOOD USE! IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN MERLIN HIMSELF WILL NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM IT! I RECEIVED YOUR LETTER RONALD, AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU DO WHAT YOU SAY OR YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES! OH AND DON'T EXPECT ANY BISCUITS FOR A WEEK! NEITHER OF YOU! YOU HEARD ME, ONE WEEK, NO BISCUITS FOR YOU! YOU BOYS WILL BEHAVE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?_

_Oh and Hermione dear, if you plan on befriending the boys then you best pay heed to this notice too, for next time you should expect one addressed to you as well._

Severus again could not help but bark a laugh at the howler, but what he noticed this time from Remus' point of view is how he had let himself behave in front of the wolf that day. They were actually joking and laughing together, albeit at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's expense.

_That bloody boy has made me go soft!_

Severus watched as memory Snape schooled his expression and went into lecture mode with the three then turned to leave for their quarters. It was then he saw Lupin hand Ron and Harry a biscuit.

_Meddling wolf, just as bad as the old coot!_

The dungeons dissipated around him and he suddenly found himself looking at…well himself and Harry sitting at the table outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

Severus inwardly smiled to himself, _Ahh, yes Harry's first ice cream._

Apparently Lupin had studied him for a moment as if to make sure it was him before approaching.

_Stupid wolf, as if anyone remotely looks like me!_

Severus watched on at the memory, and it brought back memories of his own. He had forgotten how Harry had referred to him as "my professor" for so long. Harry seemed to be so much younger than eleven in this memory. He had truly come a long way from the skittish child he was. It caused Severus' chest to clench when he thought about it; oh yes, he was definitely proud of his son.

Severus was now at the part in the memory where memory Snape was attempting to excuse himself and Harry abruptly after Lupin had expressed his gratitude for _allowing_ him to join them and expressed how well it appeared Severus was taking care of him.

"Yes Si… my professor is brilliant! He bought me my first ice cream and he has taken very good care of me since I arrived at Hogwarts. He is the nicest person I know," Harry glowed and looked up at Severus.

Severus quite liked the fact that Harry was so possessive of him, and to the wolf no less. Those eyes, yes Lily's eyes shot straight through him then just as they do now.

There was one thing Severus did not notice this the first time around as it was obvious memory Snape was seething at the news Lupin was going to be at Hogwarts and he had no prior knowledge of it, but he appeared to be a bit wary of Lupin. Not scared exactly, but definitely wary and watchful.

It was in this memory that Severus called Harry, by his given name instead of Mr. Potter in front of Lupin. As he and Harry had left the ice cream parlor, Severus watched his robes billow although his strides were considerably shorter than normal to allow Harry to keep up. He then watched as Harry looked up him and snaked his little hand inside his much larger one.

Severus hated to admit it, but he missed that part of their relationship. Harry had healed to the point he did not seek comfort in that manner any more, and for that he was grateful; however, he was also grateful that he had been able to swallow his pride and allow things to unfold as they did even if he had required a little help along the way.

_The wolf finally did something right. I'll never tell him so, but he did well in choosing these memories._

This scene too dissipated, and Severus found himself back in his study lost in thought, in old memories actually. Some that seemed a life time ago due to the progress Harry had made, but others seemed still seemed so new. Severus still could not believe that he, Severus Tobias Snape was a father who loved his adopted son with such veracity it was if he were truly his own even in blood. To Severus there was no distinction. Harry was his, and moments later Severus realized it was past lunch time and no one knew where Harry too many names Potter was at; he was ready to strangle his beloved son.

* * *

><p>After visiting Hagrid who told him Harry had left around nine thirty that morning the flooing <em>the family<em>, Severus found himself in the Headmaster's office along with a ticked off kitty, a pissed off puppy, and a worried Headmaster after telling him the conversation he had with Harry just this morning. It was now past noon and no one had a clue where Harry was at.

"Collect yourself child. You will be of no use if you do not gather your bearings. I realize that you are upset, and perhaps rightfully so, but until we locate Harry and find out where his is and why, you do yourself more harm than good by getting this upset," Dumbledore told Severus.

Severus knew he was right but he could **not** be calmed until he let loose for a moment and so it began, "What do you mean perhaps Albus? I have every right to be upset! There is no _perhaps_ about it. When I find that child he will be one sorry little boy indeed," Severus said pacing in front of Albus' desk.

Remus and Minerva were standing on either side of Albus' desk watching a clearly distressed father, who would not be finished vocalizing his anger for a moment yet.

"I told him just this morning it is imperative for him to let one of us know where he is at all times. And you know what he said? He said he bloody well understood, but I can see now that is not the case! I have no idea where my son is, there is someone out there who wants to kill him, and you want me to remain calm? Are you daft old man? Where is Professor Sprout? I need a tree in my quarters immediately, because when I find the insufferable brat I am going to tie him to it and he will be forbidden to leave my sight!" Severus continued.

If it had been any other time the other three would have found this sight to be quite comical, but as the situation was at present, Remus and Minerva could not help but to agree.

"Severus, surely you are overreacting a…." Dumbledore attempted.

"Overreacting? You think _**I**_ am over reacting Albus? I think you are under reacting. My son could have possibly been kidnapped. Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord does to his food before he eats it Albus? He. Plays. With. IT! I should bloody well know as I have been his meal many times before!" Severus then bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Albus, "Severus, son, listen to me. I know what atrocities Voldemort is capable of, but remember that Harry is an eleven year old boy although at times he seems much older, he is still but eleven. There is a greater possibility that Harry is wandering around the corridors and has simply lost track of the time."

Severus nodded his head. He liked that idea much better than the images that were currently circling through his head.

Albus then looked to Remus, "Remus, I want you and Severus to locate Professor Quirrell immediately. If you are able to locate him then I can presume that Harry is wandering about the castle. Minerva, you and I will start on opposite ends of the castle and begin looking for Harry. Who ever locates Harry will send a patronus to the rest of us with a location and we will meet there. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded and immediately took leave from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus immediately made their way to the DADA classroom. "If I find that he has touched a hair on my boy's head Remus, I will make the Dark Lord look like an angel. I <strong>will<strong> hear him scream until his throat is bloody."

Normally Remus would be taken aback by two things, the sincerity in the promised aforementioned threat, and the fact that Severus called him Remus, but the only response Severus received was, "And I will help you."

The two nodded in understanding, and reached the doors of the DADA classroom to find it empty. Severus felt a little darker, and Remus a little more feral, and they proceeded to Quirrell's chambers.

* * *

><p>Minerva had turned into her animagus form as she could scurry about the castle much quicker and she would not be interrupted by students. She was covering ground and recruited a few of the students feline familiars to assist her in the hunt for Harry.<p>

She started checking every classroom, corridor, stairwell, and closet. This was going to take a while, but she had just increased the search party by eight.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Dumbledore walked the castle as if there was no urgency to the situation. He knew this was not like Harry which was worrisome, but he had a feeling that Harry was ok. He knew there had been no dark magic used inside Hogwarts, she would let him know if there was.<p>

After a half hour of searching, Dumbledore began speaking to the portraits. He was informed that Young Harry had been seen running though the corridor earlier this morning and told the Headmaster which direction he was running in.

"Ahh thank you friend, you have proved to be very insightful," Dumbledore said.

"Your welcome Headmaster, and really someone should do something about that abominable behavior. Running in the corridors! Honestly Headmaster," the portrait responded to a chuckling Dumbledore.

Albus was almost certain he knew where his youngest boy was at.

* * *

><p>Remus and Severus made it to Quirrell's chambers and stood outside momentarily.<p>

"I am not in a friendly mood wolf. You are going to knock, and if the purple headed fool comes to the door, I am going to blast him across the room and we are going in to have a friendly chat with our colleague," Severus spat.

Once again, Remus was usually the clear headed one and would have pointed out all the flaws with this plan, but at the moment he seemed to think the idea was brilliant, "Fine you blast him; I'll bind him."

Remus knocked on the door just as Severus saw a phoenix patronus making its way to him.

"He's found him," Severus said, and without further ado, the two sprinted down the corridor. A few moments later Quirrell opened the door and cursed the students for pranking him.

* * *

><p>Severus, Remus, and Minerva all found themselves outside an almost hidden door to an unused classroom in front of Albus.<p>

"Is Harry inside Headmaster?" Severus asked attempting to push beside Albus who stopped him before going inside.

"Let go of me old man. He is my son and I will see him now! You said he was inside; now move!" Severus demanded.

"He is my boy and I must ask you to allow me to take the lead on this. It appears that Harry has found the Mirror of Erised, how he stumbled across this particular opening is beyond me, but he cannot be forced away from the mirror he has to do it on his own, as I am sure you remember Severus," Albus said giving Severus a pointed look.

Severus colored a bit, oh yes he knew the intoxicating, addictive draw of that mirror too well actually, "Of course Albus, but may I come in the room with you?"

Albus nodded, "I don't see why you all can't so long as you remain silent and allow me to take the lead; otherwise, you are to remain outside this door and Harry and I will return as soon as we are able."

The three nodded in understanding and made their way inside behind Albus standing along the wall next to the door as Albus walked quietly behind Harry. Harry was seated with his legs crossed on the floor looking wistfully at the mirror.

_Blasted brat out exploring the castle without letting anyone know his where abouts! We are going to have one serious talk!__ Then I will throttle him!_

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Hello Harry," Albus spoke in a very grandfatherly voice. "I see you have found the Mirror of Erised."

Harry nodded, never taking his eyes away from the mirror. "I like this place sir. I never want to leave."

"Ahh yes, I do understand your feelings, but tell me Harry, what is it you see in the mirror?" Albus asked and Severus found himself wanting to hear this as well, but it was taking great restraint to not go and gather Harry up and take him back to their quarters.

A smile crossed Harry's face, "I see Mum and James my Dad, can't you see them too?" Harry asked.

Severus felt his heart sink, but kept his face expressionless.

"I am afraid I cannot my boy, what else do you see?" Dumbledore asked.

"I hate it you can't see them. They are standing right beside me sir, and they are proud of me," Harry said confidently.

Severus then felt his stomach turn, _I am not enough for the boy…I never have been._ He felt Minerva grip his shoulder.

"I have to say Harry I really wish I could see them too. Tell me do you see anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Harry lifted his hand and pointed at the mirror, "You see I am running to meet my Dad, he is that tall figure down the beaten path. See how he takes my hand in his. He loves me," Harry said.

Severus was feeling sick at this point. He himself had just relished in a very similar memory this morning and now Harry was doing so with James.

Harry continued, "He makes me feel safe,"

_Harry's desire is to feel safe, bloody hell what have I missed?_

"See now we are walking back to Mum and Dad," Harry said.

Severus was confused, two James', this makes no sense. Was he so bad at being a father that Harry desired to have two?

Albus then spoke, "I'm sorry Harry but I am confused,"

_Finally, could you be any slower in asking your questions old man?_

"but perhaps you could tell me who is holding your hand walking back to Lily and James."

"You know, my Dad. Sev. See he just walked with me to Mum and James. Here, they are all friends. Sev and James like each other, in fact I think when they are talking and laughing together, James is telling Sev he is glad he adopted me," Harry responded never taking his eyes off the mirror.

Severus was not feeling quite as sick anymore, but he needed to understand. He knew before the adoption that he had always wondered if his parents were ok with Severus taking on that role for him, but why would it concern him and James in particular.

Severus then felt a warm feeling. Harry still looked to him for security _Although he may be looking for a place to hide if he does not have a good explanation as to how he landed here in the first place._

"I see and why exactly do you think this is important Harry?" Albus gently asked as he seated himself, legs crossed on the floor beside Harry.

"I was talking to Remus a few days ago and I asked him why Sev never talked about James but he did Mum even though they were all in the same year together," Harry began.

If looks could kill Remus would have been leveled to the ground. Remus looked at Severus shook his head in the negative and pointed to Harry indicating for him to listen.

"He would not tell me much, only that it was not his story to tell. He made a comparison though. He said that James and Sev were much like me and Malfoy when they were in school. I guess I hated the thought that James would not like it that Sev was my father, but I hated it even more that I would want Sev to be my Dad even if James did not like it. So this," Harry said pointing at the mirror, "is why it is important. Now James and Sev are like family too. Just look Headmaster and you can see what I see. We are all so happy together. Sev and Mum can play again, James and Sev get along, and I have my family with me. See there you are, Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, Poppy, Ron, and 'Mione. I never want to leave this place."

Severus could feel the fear creeping up inside him now. What if Albus could not get Harry to look away? Severus was a grown man when he discovered the mirror and he had a hard time looking away then. _How much damage would it really do if I snatched him up right now?_

Almost as if Dumbledore heard his thought he looked at Severus with a very stern look and shook his head no.

"Yes, I would imagine that is a wonderful place Harry, but listen to me when I tell you, it is not real," Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry half chuckled in disbelief, "Yes sir. Surely you can see, just look."

Dumbledore tried again, "Child, James and Lily have passed on. They are no longer here, but your Dad, Severus is, and he needs you. I need you to look away from the mirror. Look at the old man sitting right beside you."

Harry shook his head in the negative, "No, Sev is right here too, we all are. If I look at you I am afraid it will all go away. Mum and Dad are alive, Sev is with me, and you, and Remus, and…"

Dumbledore cut Harry off and thought about trying a different tactic, "Perhaps if you will allow me to look in the mirror properly I will be able to see this place you are in. It does sound rather inviting."

_Yep should have been a Slytherin. Especially if this works._

Harry was quite content that the Headmaster wanted to join and he began sliding on the floor to the left and the moment his focus was off the mirror and Albus was now in front of the mirror Harry began to come to his senses. Albus immediately banished the mirror and took Harry's chin in his hand.

Harry still seated on the floor adjusted his body to face Albus. Harry's back was to the three at the door and Albus could see them clearly. More specifically he could see the relief in his boy's face.

"What? What happened sir? Where did they go?" Harry asked.

"Dear boy, that was but a mirror and that mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Did you notice the inscription, erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, on the frame of the mirror Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I remember something like that sir, but I didn't recognize the language," Harry said.

"When read in reverse order it says, I show not your face but your hearts desire. It makes perfect sense for you to see what you saw in the mirror Harry," Dumbledore expressed.

"Sir, where did the mirror go?" Harry asked.

"I have removed the mirror from this room, and I must ask you to not go looking for it. The mirror offers nothing but false hope, and there have been a many of men waste away in front of the mirror Harry. Remember this, It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and took the words to heart. He would not go looking for the mirror again.

Severus swallowed hard, he too had been told those exact same words by Albus several years ago, and he did remember them every time he would find himself lost in the what ifs regarding Lily.

"Now tell me Harry, how did you come across this room? I thought I had hidden it better," Dumbledore asked.

"Sev had allowed me to go visit with Hagrid this morning, and I left early so I could write my lines before lunch," Harry said flushing.

Dumbledore already knowledgeable of this just nodded, "Please continue."

"Right, so when I was walking to our quarters I saw Quirrell in the corridor and he turned and looked at me. When he did my scar started hurting really bad so I turned to run. I took a couple of turns off the main corridor and I saw this door, I had never seen it before. So I came inside to catch my breath, and when my scar quit hurting I looked up and saw the mirror. Then I looked at it and that's when I saw everybody," Harry said.

"Did Professor Quirrell attempt to follow you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know Professor. I just know Sev told me not to be alone with him and to tell him when my scar hurt. I was just trying to find somewhere I would be safe until my scar quit hurting then I was going summon Slinky to come get me when I found this room. It really was an accident sir," Harry finished.

"It sounded to me as if you were trying to do everything you have been taught to do Harry," Dumbledore said briefly glancing at Severus but not so blatantly that Harry noticed.

Severus rolled his eyes. _This is at least one time I won't mind eating my words. _

"Sir, I think it is probably getting close to lunch and Sev will be upset if I don't get back soon. I already messed up once this morning, and I don't want to make his Christmas bad by doing it again. He was really nice about the incident this morning, and I don't think he would excuse it twice in one day," Harry finished.

Severus then made his presence known, "I think he might if you explain every thing to him the way you did to the Headmaster."

Harry jumped up, startled at Severus' presence, and noticed the others were inside. "What is everybody doing here?"

Severus walked over to Harry, and as if it were normal, he checked Harry head to toe starting with his scar while he spoke. Harry was confused Severus seemed worried for some reason, "Well Mr. Potter, it seems that you did miss lunch as it is almost time for the feast in the Great Hall. You did not arrive in our quarters at lunch time so I went to visit Hagrid only to find that you had left two hours before I arrived. I then flooed the Headmaster, Minerva, and Lupin whom none had seen neither hide nor hair of you. To answer your question, the reason why we are all here is because we have been searching the castle for your impertinent behind." In the middle of his explanation Severus had taken a knee in front of Harry and was now looking him eye to eye.

Harry was a little unsteady with this gaze. He had seen angry Sev, sarcastic Sev, ranting Sev, even happy Sev escaped occasionally, but never before had he seen anything this look. It was obvious he was trying to cover up whatever this particular emotion was with sarcasm, but he was failing miserably in masking it in his eyes and it unnerved Harry. "Dad are you ok?" Harry asked never letting his eyes leave Severus'.

Severus cleared his throat and finally schooled his face to a neutral expression, "I am fine."

He stood, went to the door accioed Harry's invisibility cloak, then looked at the Headmaster, "We will join you in the Great Hall for the feast."

Severus abruptly picked Harry up, startling him causing a slight yelp to escape his lips covered himself and Harry with the cloak and left the other three in the room.

* * *

><p>When Severus accioed the invisibility cloak, Harry and Albus exchanged glances. Harry was not worried because Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.<p>

Dumbledore watched as Severus walked over and plucked Harry up and held him close to his chest then covered himself and Harry with the cloak.

Dumbledore chuckled at the slight yelp. He was certain that Severus did not know he could see through the cloak because when Harry relaxed and laid his head on Severus' shoulder, he saw Severus kiss the side of Harry's head before proceeding out the door.

Dumbledore turned to a smiling Minerva and a perplexed Remus. "Well, I believe we can resume to our normal duties until the feast."

* * *

><p>Harry did not speak the entire way to the dungeons. He knew he could not be seen by the few students they passed in the hall and he inhaled deeply at Severus' scent. He loved that particular smell. It made him feel comfortable and protected.<p>

When they arrived in their quarters Severus removed the cloak but made no move to attempt to put Harry down. In fact he headed to his chair in the sitting room and sat down with Harry still wrapped around him.

For a several minutes the two sat there together in the comfort of one another, "I like it when you do things like that," Harry said breaking the silence.

Severus humphed, "Like what?"

Harry pushed back slightly so he could look at Severus and with his typical half smile replied, "Like when you pick me up. When you let everyone know that I am yours without telling them."

Severus replied, "Hmmm, I see. You know the Headmaster was worried about you when I told him you didn't return to our quarters on time."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I really didn't realize I was so late. What time is it anyway?"

"It is a quarter after six in the evening. The feast begins at seven," Severus replied.

Harry's eyes became wide, "Bloody hell! It's that late?"

Severus' lips twitched, "Language Mr. Potter," but even Harry could tell the rebuke was half hearted as he laid his head back on Severus' shoulder. "Now I believe that you have lines to do from this morning. I will join you at the kitchen table to discuss your day in detail."

Harry went to move but found he couldn't and giggled.

"Whatever do you find amusing Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

Harry spoke into the crook of Severus' neck, "If you want me to do those lines Dad, you are going to have to let me up."

In an affronted voice Severus replied, "I certainly do not." He stood up with Harry in his arms and carried him to the kitchen table before depositing him in a chair and taking the other directly in front of Harry.

Harry wrote his lines while he and Severus spoke in detail of Quirrell and the mirror. Through Harry's explanation, without every letting Harry know his doubts, Severus was certain that Harry did not wish for more than Severus could him. Severus decided one day, when Harry had many pleasant stories of James to think on he would explain the rivalry between them. He no longer had any desires to make Harry despise James, so he would wait for a better time.

"Sev, are there any first years left in the castle but me? I haven't seen any," Harry asked as they were preparing to leave their quarters.

Severus thought about that for a moment. Harry was the only first year in the castle to his knowledge and he would not have anyone to sit with but the upper years at the feast. He then had an idea. "No, you are it. The lone first year in this castle for the holidays. Slinky," Severus called.

"Master Severus sir is wanting Slinky?" the elf asked.

"Yes, would you be so kind as to eat with Harry at the feast tonight? It would require you and Harry to be underneath his invisibility cloak and you would be seated behind me the head table," Severus said.

Harry smiled mischievously and Slinky responded, "Yes Slinky would like that very much Master Severus sir."

* * *

><p>And so the night progressed. Slinky and Harry were hidden beneath the cloak while eating at the Christmas feast with his family again.<p>

Severus did not divulge Harry's where abouts immediately, and told them he left him in their quarters to write a thousand lines describing why it is better to be a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.

Minerva discreetly cuffed the back of Severus' head, and Remus began berating Severus for such treatment as he believed him.

Albus knew very well where Harry was and who was with him and watched as the two were about to make things interesting.

Remus then discovered Harry was indeed at the feast and where he was at after Harry placed one of the pranks beneath his seat. Remus suddenly found he could not stop his legs from moving. When Severus understood what was happening he hid his smile with his glass cup of tea.

"Is there a problem wolf?" Severus asked which got Albus and Minerva's attention.

Remus was now trying to steady his legs with his hands, "It seems my godson is here somewhere as I have no other explanation for this," he said looking pointedly at his legs. He then turned to Minerva, "I really must thank you for this Minerva, I am certain he is putting your gift to good use."

Minerva and Albus were now chuckling then Remus heard a child like giggle from behind him, "And you too Albus," he added as Harry's head appeared from nowhere and disappeared as quickly as he made his presence known to him.

The gag wore off after a few minutes, Slinky and Harry enjoyed their meal undercover, and after it was over everyone retired for the night.

* * *

><p>Back in the dungeons Harry found that his friends had sent him presents which he was not expecting for some reason. Hermione had given him a box chocolate frogs and Ron gave him quidditch magazines. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a red sweater with a green 'H' and to Harry's amusement she also sent Severus a black one with a silver 'S.'<p>

_I bet the flea bitten wolf didn't get one of these!_

Harry found himself a bit worn out from today's events and asked Severus if he could go to bed early, and Severus of course obliged.

After Harry was in bed Severus entered his room, taking a seat on the side of Harry's bed. "It has been quite the Christmas hasn't it?"

Harry yawned, "Indeed," and he curled up close to Severus' side.

Severus' lips quirked, Harry had definitely picked up a few things from him, "Indeed," he repeated brushing Harry's fringe unconsciously. As Severus watched Harry drift off to sleep he replayed today's events in his head over and over and realized just how attached he was to the little imp.

He wondered how today would have played out if he had found Quirrell. He had acted rash, without thinking, as a bloody Gryffindor would. The stupid wolf was supposed to be the calm one, the voice of reason, but apparently that too went out the window when it came to Harry. Severus was forever grateful that he was wrong in his assumption that Harry had been kidnapped.

Severus adjusted Harry in the bed so that he would be able to sleep comfortably and as he was tucking the cover in around him he whispered, "Good night son," then retired to his own bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's another chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Poor Severus hadn't had a rant in a couple of chapters so he was due for one. <strong>

**I believe there is only one more chapter, possibly two, before term resumes.**

**Per usual, I do appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this story.**


	32. Chapter 32 BroomSticks & Firewhiskey

**J.K. Rowling is the proud owner of the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Chapter 32**

**Broom Sticks and Firewhiskey**

Harry and Severus had a rare night of peaceful sleep, not burdened with nightmares of past events or potential disastrous future realities; however, over the next few days Severus seemed a little stand offish to Harry. In fact, Harry was really looking forward to staying with the Weasleys' for a couple of nights, hoping when he returned his Dad would be in a better mood.

Since Harry was to leave for the Weasleys' the next day so he thought that it would be nice to prepare breakfast for Severus. Harry summoned Slinky and the two set to work in the kitchen. Slinky, Harry had noticed, had not taken off the bracelet since he put it on Christmas Day.

The two had just finished setting the table when Severus walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table without saying a word to Harry, so Harry spoke up.

"Morning Dad, I hope you like what we made for breakfast," Harry said eyeing his Dad.

Severus had picked up the Daily Prophet and looked at the table over the top of the paper, "It is acceptable."

Harry looked at Slinky and they all ate breakfast in silence with Severus reading the paper.

After breakfast Harry decided he would see if Severus would have time to do something with him today. He had been extremely busy the last few days and had not had time, so Harry had spent quite a bit of time with Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Remus, and occasionally Hagrid.

Harry found Severus in his study looking over a potions journal, "Hey Dad, do you think we could do something today? I mean I know you have been busy and all lately, but if you have more brewing to do, you think I might could help? I'm really good at preparing the ingredients, and I would like to try out the new caldrons you got for me."

Severus put the potions journal down on the desk and sighed, "I do not intend to brew today. Don't you want to spend the day with your pet wolf before going off to the Weasleys' tomorrow?"

Harry tried to hide the disappointment in his face, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Would you mind if I spent some time with Aunt Minnie or Albus instead? I was with Remus all day yesterday, and I remember he said he was going to Diagon Alley for Albus today."

"Very well, so which is it, the kitten or the old man?" Severus asked.

Harry was taken aback. This was not his Severus; he was going to Dumbledore about it, "I think I will visit with Albus first."

Severus inclined his head in acceptance and picked up the potions journal again.

Harry was standing in front of Severus' desk and when he realized that was all the response he was going to get he proceeded to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Harry made it to the gargoyle, and simply rubbed the gargoyle behind the ear and smiled a bit when it kicked its stone leg in response and opened to reveal the spiral stair case.<p>

Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door, "Enter."

Harry went inside the office, "Ahh Harry my boy. I did not expect to see you today. I figured you would be spending today with Severus since you will be spending the next two nights with the Weasley family. Come in and have a seat child."

Harry immediately noticed that Minerva was also in the office and was seated in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry claimed the empty seat beside Minerva.

"Good morning Harry," Minerva said.

"Morning Aunt Minnie," Harry responded, but he could not quite school his expression the way Severus could. It was obvious to anyone around him something was troubling him.

Albus and Minerva shared a glance then Dumbledore said, "Is something on your mind Harry?"

Harry struggled with himself. Severus always told him he could come to him or go to any of his family if he was having a problem, and he certainly could not go to Severus right now. At least he felt as if he couldn't. Harry contemplated not saying anything and just letting it go, but he wanted his Sev back!

He let out a small sigh, "Yes sir."

"Well do tell an old man," Albus coaxed.

"Well you see, the past few days I have tried to do things with Sev and he doesn't seem to have the time. I'm not sure what I have done wrong," Harry said dejectedly.

"Well I am sure it is not as it seems. Tell me Harry, what have you been doing to keep your time occupied?" Albus asked.

"Since Christmas I have spent time with you, Aunt Minnie, Remus, Poppy, and Hagrid. I have asked Sev if I could help with potions, which he usually is glad to have me prepare ingredients, or at least I thought he was. I also asked him if he would play chess, go flying, and even share stories with me about Mum. He has never minded before," Harry said sadly. "I must have done something. I think he regrets taking me in."

"I see, and this morning? Did anything happen this morning to make you want to discuss this with me?" Albus inquired.

Harry nodded, "If I did not do anything wrong, I think he may be sick. But I really think I did something sir. He did not even speak to me when he woke up this morning. I made breakfast for us, and he read the paper at the table while we ate. Then I asked him if he would do something with me today, and he wanted me to play with my 'pet wolf.' Normally he calls Remus that in jest, but it was different today," Harry said looking down into his lap.

"Now Harry, I do not believe for a moment that Severus regrets becoming your adoptive father. He loves you very much child," Albus comforted.

Minerva was fuming! _I don't know who shoved a broom stick up his arse, but I am going to remove it or break it off in there!_

Dumbledore wore a curious expression which Minerva picked up on immediately, "Oh, Albus, Harry if you will excuse me, I misplaced one of my broom sticks and I jhave ust remembered where it was. It is very important I retrieve it immediately. If you will excuse me, I will see the both of you later."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Good luck, and do let me know if you find that broom stick Minerva. I believe you may find it in the dungeons."

"Thank you Albus, I believe I will start there first, and I assure you I will find it," Minerva replied.

Harry thought both of his professors were barmy but just smiled at his Aunt Minnie and said, "Good luck Aunt Minnie."

And with that Minerva was gone from the Headmaster's office.

"So my boy, what would you like to do today?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

A grin crossed Harry's face. He hadn't seen Buckbeak in a while.

* * *

><p>Minerva strode through the halls. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Harry did not need to be experiencing feelings of rejection from Severus of all people.<p>

She made her way to the dungeons, and barged straight into Severus' study where she found him just as Harry had left him, reading a potions journal.

Severus looked up from the journal, "Minerva," he said then continued to read.

Apparently Severus missed the furious look the feline wore on her face, "Do you have a moment to spare for your colleague or are you busy?"

Severus didn't even bother looking up from his journal this time, "I am rather busy, another time would be better."

_Busy? Hmphf He has all the time in the world to read those bloody books, then he has time to take a moment for me!_

Minerva strode behind Severus's desk and cuffed him quite forcefully in the back of the head.

"Minerva! What the bloody hell was that for?" Severus asked.

"You seemed to have lost your attention. You're welcome. I found it," Minerva said smirking and cuffed him yet again. "And that was for your language. You have some serious explaining to do," She said walking to the front of his desk.

Severus had now put the potions journal down and was rubbing the back of his head glaring at Minerva.

"It seems that now would be an appropriate time to have a conversation with you seeing how it is obvious that it matters not weather I am busy or not," Severus drawled. "What do you wish to talk about Minerva?"

"I have noticed you have been sulking in the dungeons since Christmas. You have not attended dinner in the Great Hall and Harry has spent the majority of last few days with me, Albus, and Remus. Would you care to explain why you, his _father_, have not had the time to spend with your son?" Minerva said.

Severus was a little taken aback at the anger in Minerva's voice, "First off I do not sulk. Second, I do not like spending time in the presence of the idiot dunderheaded students when I clearly do not have to; hence why I have not eaten in the Great Hall. It is the holidays; therefore, I do not have to. And lastly, Harry enjoys spending time with people other than me."

Minerva noted that Severus' last statement had a hint of hurt in it, but she would get to that later. "So you mean to tell me that Harry has been spending time with us on his own accord? It has been his idea? He has not asked you to spend anytime with him, and you have not denied him that time?"

Severus grimaced, "Perhaps I have, but he really needs to spend some time away from me, after all he is going to the Weasleys' tomorrow and spending the next two nights with them…"

Minerva was not letting him off that easy. "Would you like to know why I am here Severus? I am here because a very distraught young man came to Albus' office wondering what he did to make his father so upset. He believes that you may even regret, I believe his words were, 'taking him in'. Harry said he made breakfast for you this morning, and you did not even speak to him."

Minerva, had now walked back around to stand beside Severus who was still seated behind his desk. "In fact, you read the Daily Prophet throughout breakfast. He has asked you to fly with him, brew with him, and just play a simple game of chess with him and you have denied all those requests and sent him off to one of us! You better have a good explanation for this dunderheaded behavior Severus Snape! I have no idea what is going through that thick skull of yours," she finished cuffing him in the back of the head for a third time in less that five minutes.

Severus said nothing in reference to being cuffed in the head. He deserved it. He hadn't realized his actions would cause Harry this much hurt, and Severus had done it for purely selfish reasons. Right now he felt like a thoroughly chastised third year who had been dressed down by his professor.

Minerva was now standing in front of Severus' desk again with her hands on her hips, "I am waiting for an answer Mr. Snape!"

_Mr. Snape? I haven't been called that since seventh year! But worst of all, I don't have a good reason… Damn it Snape!_

Severus looked at Minerva, "Are you quite though chastising me as if I were one of your third year students?"

"That depends. Are you _quite through_ acting like a third year student?" Minerva shot back causing Severus to flush.

Severus sighed, "I admit that my behavior towards Harry over the past few days has been deplorable and unacceptable. The reasoning behind it is not much better I am afraid. In fact it is purely selfish."

Minerva was now tapping her foot which Severus knew from experience was never a good sign. Hopefully he would make it out of this conversation without getting hexed. "Do continue Severus," she said coolly.

"As you know Harry is staying with the Weasleys for two nights starting tomorrow," Severus began.

"And?" Minerva questioned.

Then quite hesitantly he said, "And I wanted to get used to him not being around me all the time."

Minerva, "So you decided to push him away?"

Then Severus stood up from behind the desk losing his mask once again, "It was bad enough when he went to stay in the dorms, but at least he was still in the bloody castle! I didn't think, and I still don't think this is a good idea! I don't think he is ready to visit with friends over night!" Severus said throwing his arms in the air.

Severus was now pacing behind his desk, "There is too much that could go wrong! What if he has a nightmare? No one there will know how to handle him and he will be embarrassed! Or what if he wants to come home, but he is too afraid to say anything? What if he gets hurt? I know Molly has seven children of her own and she is a more than competent mother, but…"

Severus trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose and said in a soft voice, "She's not me... What if he needs me and I'm not there?"

And there it was. The crux of Severus' inner turmoil. He had promised Harry he would be there for him if he needed him, but how could he when he was not with him?

Minerva's anger dissipated somewhat at that last statement, and she put a hand under Severus' chin so that she could look into those obsidian eyes, "Severus, if you would only let people know who you really are beneath the scowling expressions and the dark glares. Harry will be fine. Molly is an exceptional mother, and she will make sure Harry knows how to contact you should he need to, but you young man need to find your son quell his absurd thoughts. So why don't you quit sulking and go find your boy."

Severus nodded, "Do you know where he is?"

"He is with Albus, I believe I heard Harry mention Buckbeak," Minerva said.

Severus again nodded, "Thank you Minerva."

She gave him a soft smile which quickly turned into a smirk as she made her way to the door, "Tell Albus that I found the broomstick."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What broomstick?"

"The one that I just removed from your arse of course," Minerva responded as she left the office leaving Severus chuckling to himself. _The old codger has turned her into a meddlesome fool too!_

* * *

><p>Severus made his way down to Hagrid's hut, and just as he assumed it was empty. He began walking towards the dark forest when he saw Buckbeak overhead. He could hear Albus and Harry laughing and felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard in the chest.<p>

_I am a fool!_

Severus arrived at Buckbeak's post where he found Hagrid waiting for the three to land.

"'Lo Professer, Harry said yer were busy when I asked where ya were?" Hagrid greeted.

Severus inclined his head, "Yes, but I seem to have finished up a bit sooner than I had anticipated. I assume you only allowed Mr. Potter to ride Buckbeak since the Headmaster was with him?"

Hagrid chuckled and nodded, "O' course Professer. Even I don' wanna be used as potion ingredients. You might wanna step to the side. Looks like Beaky's bout to land."

Severus took the advice and moved to the side, and sure enough Buckbeak landed a few moments later.

_I swear that old man is regressing in his old age. He acts as one of the students!_

Dumbledore was wearing sparkling blue robes. Apparently he liked the pajama pattern because the robes were adorned with the same crescent moon and star pattern.

Dumbledore dismounted Buckbeak, and Hagrid helped Harry down.

"Thank you for the excellent ride, what is it you say Harry? That was bloody brilliant?" Albus asked, and Harry smiling broadly nodded in the affirmative.

Buckbeak had leaned down and was enjoying the praise and the rub down he was receiving from Albus and Harry.

Severus stepped into the clearing, "Ahh Severus good to see you out of the dungeons. I haven't seen you for several days," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

Severus understood the underlying meaning, "Yes I finished up my work a bit earlier than expected."

Harry looked to Severus, "Hello Professor Snape. I am glad you have finished up your work. Do you have other tasks for the remainder of the day?"

Severus knew what Harry was asking, "Not that I have to tell you that Mr. Potter, but no. I have the remainder of the day free."

Harry grinned, he would get to spend some time with Sev before he went to the Weasleys.

The four of them walked Hagrid back to his hut. Hagrid invited them in for a cup of tea. Severus declined the offer, and so did Harry, but Dumbledore accepted.

As Harry bade Hagrid and Dumbledore a farewell, Severus said flushing a bit, "Oh Headmaster, Minerva wished for me to tell you that she was able to find her broomstick."

Dumbledore nodded, and said very seriously but still smiling, "Glad to hear it my boy, I hope she never has a need to look for it again."

Severus inclined his head sharply and he and Harry headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>During their trek back to the castle Severus explained to Harry his concerns about him staying with the Weasleys and in no way did he ever regret becoming his adoptive father.<p>

"Harry, Minerva told me that you thought I may have regretted becoming your father," Severus said.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I thought I had done something wrong."

"Your verbiage also concerned me. Harry I did not as you said 'take you in' as I would a stray dog. I wanted you to be my family, my son. That is the best decision that I have ever made, and one that I am grateful you accepted," Severus explained.

At those words Harry leaned into Severus as they walked together, and Severus put his arms around Harry's shoulders, "I'm just glad that you aren't angry with me."

Severus took a deep breath, "No, I am angry with myself. I never meant to make you feel unwanted because it is far from the truth. Do you remember how I said that I never expected you to be perfect and you would make mistakes?"

Harry said, "Yeah, I remember that."

"Well the same goes for me. I am new to being a father, and I am going to make mistakes along the way. Unfortunately, I am not perfect either," Severus said.

Harry looked up at Severus, "Perfect or not, you're my Dad and that's the way I like it."

Severus pulled Harry a little tighter to him, "Dad, what was so important about that broomstick Aunt Minne was looking for?"

Yet again Severus felt the heat rise in his face, thankfully Harry did not notice, "It seems that particular broomstick is defective and should not be used in the future. Speaking of broomsticks would you like to fly for a while today?"

* * *

><p>So Harry and Severus headed to the pitch and flew until dinner time. They headed back into their quarters where they had dinner together with Slinky, and then Severus helped Harry pack his overnight bag. It was one that belonged to Severus and he had Harry's initials put on the bag, all five of them, and that night Harry went to sleep to the sound of his father's voice recounting a story about his Mum.<p>

The next morning came all too soon for Severus, and it seemed that Slinky had accidentally put too much starch in his laundry. Severus did not even shoot Slinky a dark glare; he was avenging Harry for his own lamentable behavior and just accepted that he may be Slinky's master, but Harry was Slinky's… well Harry was just Slinky's.

The three ate breakfast together and Severus floo called The Burrow. Molly told Severus they could just step through when they were ready. About a half hour later Severus and Harry stepped into The Burrow where Harry was greeted by Ron and to his surprise Hermione.

"Oi mate! Glad you are finally here!" Ron said.

"Hey Ron! Hey Mione, when did you get here? You two didn't tell me you were going to be here!" Harry responded happily seeing his two friends.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said hugging him, "we thought it would be fun to surprise you."

Severus shook his head. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, Arthur."

"Good Morning Severus," Arthur and Molly replied.

Severus then knelt down in front of Harry, "Ok Harry, I have put a jar of floo powder inside your bag so if you need to contact any of us you will be able to do so," Severus said.

"If you need me for any reason you may step through at any time. If it is possible let Molly or Arthur know you are leaving before you do so and only do it if it is an emergency," he instructed.

"I will be over on the evening of the first for New Year's Dinner as will everyone else. Oh and Snuffles is also in your bag," Severus continued.

Harry placed a hand on Severus shoulder, "Dad, I know. You have already went over this with me at least a half dozen times. I will be fine."

Severus nodded and stood, "Very well."

Everyone in the burrow was quiet and looking at Severus and Harry. Severus rolled his eyes at the gaping mouths. Even Molly and Arthur looked like a fly trap!

Harry noticed this and took advantage of it. He hugged Severus, and Severus returned the gesture knowing full well Harry was doing it to further exacerbate everyone's reactions. Severus played along returning the hug then ruffled Harry's hair.

"Cheeky brat," Severus said fondly.

Harry released him and acted insulted, "Me? Never. Well maybe sometimes, but I'm your cheeky brat."

Severus' lips quirked up at the ends, "Indeed you are."

Harry turned to Ron, "So mate, where is you room, this bag is heavy with all the extra stuff Sev _deemed necessary for me to have_."

Ron laughed at Harry's impersonation of the Potions Master and Hermione rolled her eyes, "This way," Ron said and the three headed to the stairs.

Harry looked at Severus one last time and said, "Bye Dad, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Be on your best behavior Mr. Potter. I better hear nothing of deplorable behavior when I return. And Harry?" Severus said.

"Yes sir," he answered innocently.

"Your tone still needs work. You still sound nothing like me," Severus said.

Harry grinned and continued up the stairs. Severus heard Ron say something to the effect of "Did he just make a joke?"

Severus turned to Molly and Arthur who were still in awe at the display they had just witnessed.

Severus rolled his eyes again, "Really? I expect these types of reactions from the children, not their parents."

Molly and Arthur had the grace to blush and Arthur spoke first, clearing his throat as Mrs. Weasley headed into the kitchen, "Yes, sorry about that. So I heard that my wife has talked you into having dinner with us?"

Severus nodded as he followed Arthur into the kitchen, "Yes, and my son would not have it otherwise."

Arthur chuckled, "Children do have a way getting to us."

Severus growled out, "If you only knew."

Severus took a seat at the table with Arthur and they were joined by Molly who gave them a cup of tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Wea…" he began and corrected himself immediately when he saw Molly's frown, "er… Molly."

Molly smiled, "You're quite welcome Severus."

Severus took a sip of his tea, "There are a few things you should know about Harry before I leave. He is prone to having nightmares. I placed a vile of dreamless sleep in his bag should he have one. His nightmares can be rather…violent."

"I see. Would this have anything to do with his relatives?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed it does. Harry will sometimes relive past experiences about those monsters and it takes a while for him to calm down after having such a nightmare," Severus explained.

"Is there anything specific we should do?" Molly inquired.

"Wake him gently. Let him know he is not at his relatives. Tell him who you are and where he is. Make sure he understands no one wants to harm him," Severus instructed.

"Oh that poor dear! Does he have these nightly?" Molly asked.

"No, not nightly, but I am afraid he might since he is in a new place which is why I packed the dreamless sleep. He is not to use it unless it is necessary. If you need to, please floo to my quarters and summon Slinky. He will wake me and I will come over immediately no matter the time," Severus said.

"Is there anything else we should know Severus," Arthur queried.

"No, that is all. I believe you are familiar with the penchant the three of them have for trouble when they are together, but you are raising Fred and George, so I know you are no strangers to that," Severus said smirking.

Arthur laughed and Molly shook her head, "I dare say they have kept us on our toes for the past twelve almost thirteen years," Arthur replied.

About that time Severus heard the three of them laughing upstairs and he looked towards the stairs. Molly noticed this, "He will be fine Severus. I assure you that if he wants or needs you for any reason we will see to it. Now no worries dear, it is perfectly normal for children his age to spend a bit of time with their friends."

Severus stood and nodded and felt the heat in his face yet again. Molly also stood from the table and wrapped several biscuits up for him. "We have dinner at seven every night so if you want to stop in for dinner tonight or tomorrow there will be plenty. In the mean time take these with you and there are some chocolate ones in there for Remus as well."

Severus took the biscuits, "Very well. I have no desire to see the cheeky brat for a couple of days. It is a much needed break I have been looking forward to since the holidays began. Thank you for housing the little imp for me, and I hope he is not too much trouble."

Arthur had to sip on his tea to keep from laughing at the abrupt change in Severus' tone. Molly just smiled knowingly. She knew she was going to have to give Severus a little push just to get him to leave the burrow. She never thought she would see this day, "No trouble at all dear. Now you best be going so that you can enjoy a couple of days of peace while you can get it."

Severus inclined his head sharply, "Thank you for the biscuits Molly."

Severus stepped into the floo and disappeared from the burrow.

Arthur looked at his wife, "I think our family has grown two more in size love."

* * *

><p>Harry enjoyed his stay at the burrow thoroughly. The first day he, Ron, and Hermione spent their time together discussing what Fluffy could be guarding, the mirror of Erised, Harry's run in or run from Quirrell, quidditch of course, and Ron and Harry flew their broom out on the makeshift quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron had even coaxed Hermione onto a broom, explaining that it was important she learn to be a decent flyer in the event she ever needed to use it as a means of transportation in the future.<p>

The next day was much of the same and Harry had packed his chocolate frogs Hermione had given him. That is when they discovered exactly what Nicholas Flamel was famous for—The Sorcerer's Stone. Hermione knew what book they could look in as soon as they returned to Hogwarts to find out more information on the stone. She had checked it out for a bit of light reading and it was in her dormitory.

Hermione, who did not like to be bested at anything, went outside with Ron, Harry, the twins, and Ginny to fly some more, and she found she was not quite as inept at is as she initially believed. It helped that Harry stayed by her side the entire time promising to catch her should she falter on the broom. Harry also discovered that he enjoyed Ginny's company just as much as the rest of the Weasleys', with the exception of Percy. He proved to be just as stiff at home as he was at school.

Harry did have a nightmare the second night. Molly had seen to it, doing exactly as Severus instructed. Her heart bled for Harry as she held him, and Molly cursed the Dursleys. She would be talking with Severus just to confirm once more they had been dealt with appropriately. Harry did not want her to floo Severus, but he did accept a vile of dreamless sleep for the night and cuddled with Snuffles.

* * *

><p>Severus was a different story all together. The moment he returned to the dungeons he had no plans of leaving what so ever. He wanted to be near the fireplace, easily accessible, at all times should Harry need him. It was the late in the morning of the second day when Remus visited Severus.<p>

"What do you want wolf?" Severus growled out.

Remus used to his normal greeting, "Good morning Severus. I thought I would stop in and see what your plans were for today. I know since Harry is visiting with his friends you have some free time."

"I'm busy Lupin, now leave," Severus spat.

Dumbledore had sent Remus on a mission, and he was not leaving until he had tried everything. "I can see that. It must be rather tiring, sitting in that chair, watching the floo. It looks like you could use some assistance."

Remus summoned Harry's chess board and set it up.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded.

"Oh I thought you may like to lose a couple of games of chess to start your day off right," Remus taunted playing on Severus' competitive nature.

Severus glared at Remus. "As if I could ever lose to the likes of you, set it up."

And so Remus did. After lunch Severus had summoned some of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey and the two of them were talking amicably sharing stories about Harry and Lily over their games of chess. As time passed there was more talking, less chess playing, and the firewhiskey was flowing freely.

"Oh and don't forget the Howler! Molly was brilliant!" Remus said.

"Indeed. Never get on the bad side of a red headed woman. Lily was notorious for losing her temper when anger got the best of her," Severus laughed out.

"Yes, yes I remember well. Do you remember the train ride our fourth year? I have no idea what you did or said Severus, but she gave you a dressing down that McGonagall would be proud of," Remus said barely controlling his laughter. He cleared his throat.

"Severus Snape, I thought better of you. What were you thinking? Do you rent your intelligence or did it decide to take a holiday over the summer with you? Magic cannot be done outside of school! You are underage! Do you want to be expelled?" Remus laughed, "That's all I heard before she slammed the door to the compartment. If it were possible you looked paler than you usually do."

Severus was nodding his head chuckling, "Oh yes wolf, I remember that. I had threatened to hex her wonderful sister into an oblivion should she continue to treat Lily with disrespect, and it made her cry. Lily was a fireball when it came to protecting those she loved."

Remus agreed, "Yes I remember the time I got a tongue lashing from her as well."

Severus barked out a laugh as he poured another two fingers for each of them, "Perfect little puppy did something wrong? I don't believe it!"

"I believe it went something like this. Remus John Lupin! You are supposed to be the brains and sensibility behind those moronic twits! Apparently you have lost your mind too, or perhaps I have been giving you too much credit all these years! If you don't have this mess set to rights by morning, I will make what you three have done look innocent! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear.!" Remus finished.

Severus was trying to catch his breath, "She could really make you feel like a child even though she only reached your chest."

"Indeed. I haven't seen that side of Harry yet, but I am sure it is lurking dangerously close to the surface. If I were a betting canine, which I am," Remus said winking. "I bet that that side will rear its ugly head if anyone dares to mess with Ron or Hermione."

Severus had finally caught his breath, "I do not make bets I will lose. Harry will certainly have that side should his friends be insulted."

* * *

><p>Dinner had passed and neither Remus nor Severus had made an appearance in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was concerned, mainly about Remus' wellbeing.<p>

Dumbledore made eye contact with Minerva and excused himself from the Head Table to make his way to the dungeons. He became even more concerned when no one answered his knock at the door, so he showed himself in.

Dumbledore's eyes shown brightly at the sight before him. Severus and Remus were laughing and sharing stories. It was the first time he had heard Severus talk about Lily so openly without the first hint of remorse in his voice. Just as Harry was healing, Severus too was on his own road to recovery.

He watched on for a few moments, then cleared his throat, "So what have you boys been doing all day?"

"Just show yourself in Albus. Take a seat," Severus said without any sarcasm or bitterness in his voice.

"I believe I will son. Care to pour your old man a couple of fingers?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus summoned a glass and poured Albus a glass, "Of course."

"So what were you talking about? I didn't mean to interrupt," Dumbledore said.

"Not an interruption at all. We were just talking about Harry and Lily. Do you care to join in on the bet?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore laughed, "That depends. Like Severus here, I do not make bets I know I cannot win." Both Remus and Severus laughed at the answer.

"You should have been a Slytherin old man," Severus said.

"As for your bet about Harry, I hate to admit I overheard it, but that question has already been answered," Dumbledore said.

Curious Remus and Severus just stared at Dumbledore waiting for him to continue, "Oh, would you like for me to go on?"

Both nodded causing Albus to laugh even more, "Well you see Harry had a run in with young Mr. Malfoy. He insulted Harry everyway he knew how and nothing seemed to get a rise out of the young man. It was then Mr. Malfoy had a serious lapse in judgment. He called Ms. Granger a less than appealing name, and insulted the Weasleys' financial status."

Dumbledore stopped and poured himself a couple more fingers enjoying the company of the two, "Well what happened?" Remus prompted.

"You see Harry, like you both believe, does have a bit of Lily's temper. Just as young Ronald was about to strike Mr. Malfoy, Harry prevented him from doing so. He told him it wasn't worth it," Dumbledore recounted.

"See! That's my boy," Severus said proudly nodding his head.

"I'm not finished yet Severus. It was then Harry turned to Mr. Malfoy and told him to apologize for his words to which Mr. Malfoy laughed, spouted off about something about pureblood superiority, then informed young Ronald that blood traitors have everything they deserve: hand me down robes, second hand books, and a mother who breeds muggle loving children like rabbits," Dumbledore then began to chuckle much to Severus' and Remus' surprise.

"And what is so funny about that Albus?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Oh the comment was not funny. In fact I was just about to step in and reprimand Mr. Malfoy for his abominable behavior and send him to you; however, before I had a chance to intervene Harry did exactly what he prevented young Ronald from doing," Dumbledore was now laughing.

"Harry, our Harry hit Draco?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes indeed he did. Mr. Malfoy hit the ground and drew his wand only to find that Harry had his already pointed at him. Harry told him 'It would be wise for you to pocket your wand. You may insult me all you like, but you will _not_ speak to Ron or Hermione like that again in my presence. This is the only warning you get.' Then he pulled a Severus," Dumbledore said.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Severus asked seriously interested.

"He did the whole dramatic pause after each word. Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear. Malfoy?" Dumbledore quoted.

This caused both Remus and Severus to snort with laughter, "At least the brat does pay attention to what I say, and apparently as to how I say it as well. So, how did Draco take it?" Severus asked. "He did not report to me that he had been struck. Although I am certain he knew he would be in as much trouble as Harry since I have already spoken with him once this year in reference to that type of behavior."

"He pocketed his wand, Harry lowered his, and informed Harry, 'It's not over yet Potter.' Harry snorted, told him 'I'm ready anytime you are Malfoy' and gave him the eyebrow," Dumbledore finished.

"The eyebrow?" Remus queried.

"Yes, the eyebrow. Watch," Dumbledore tried to show him but ended up only raising both eyebrows and screwing up his face a bit, sticking his tongue out as he tried to arch one eyebrow. Severus snorted and Remus thought something was wrong with the Headmaster. "Ahh, alas something I cannot do."

The three continued to share stories and several more rounds of firewhiskey until they were interrupted. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

* * *

><p>Minerva watched as Alubs left the Great Hall. She knew he was going to check on Severus and make sure he hadn't maimed Remus.<p>

As it turned out there was a duel between two seventh years, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. She thought about reporting it to Severus immediately, but decided she would handle it herself. After all she was Deputy Headmistress and was quite capable of doing so.

A few hours had passed and still she had not seen hide nor hair of Albus, Remus, or Severus. She was now concerned herself given the early morning hour, and headed to the dungeons to check on the welfare of the wizards. She feared that Severus was sulking as he did the day before and wanted to make sure her colleague was faring better than she anticipated.

She reached the entrance to Severus' quarters and knocked. She received no answer but she could clearly hear that someone was inside. She knocked again this time louder, and still she received no response.

Severus had warded his quarters so she summoned Slinky who allowed her entry. When she entered into the sitting room it turns out her worries were for naught. At first she was relieved, then she was angry that Albus did not have the decency to inform her the situation was apparently well under control. She noticed that the three wizards had partaken in a serious amount of her gift to Severus.

Normally that would not be a problem; however, she found several problems with it this particular night. Problem number one, Severus was head of his house and did not inform anyone of his plans so someone could cover his duties. Problem number two, the Headmaster had made the same mistake as Severus. Problem number three, both of Harry's guardians were intoxicated should the young lad need either of them. But the final and most serious problem of all, she hadn't been invited.

So Minerva decided to have a little revenge of her own as it was clear in this moment she was responsible for the well being of the students and the castle. She summoned all of Severus' sober up potions and sent them to her own quarters. Then she made her presence known, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

She had to bite back her laughter and maintain her scowl at their surprise. Remus looked shocked, Severus almost lost his grip on his glass then smiled when he noticed he did not spill a drop, and Dumbledore looked like a child who got caught stealing a chocolate frog.

Remus and Severus then looked at Dumbledore, certainly he would be able to explain. He is the Headmaster and the most powerful wizard of their time. Then Severus looked to Remus and smirked. His smirk faltered when he remembered the day McGonagall had attempted to hex Dumbledore to an oblivion in his own office. Remus gave Severus a questioning look, and Severus half smiled and shrugged.

"I believe I asked a question, and there better be an adequate answer for this ridiculous display. All three of you are professors! One a respected tutor which children from every house seek out when they are in need of assistance; one a Potion's Master and Head of the Slytherin House, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! You are the Headmaster of the school and guardian of this castle! Explain to me the meaning of this right now!" Minerva said still biting back her amusement at the situation.

Dumbledore began, "Now Minnie…" McGonagall frowned and Dumbledore corrected himself, "Minerva," she was still frowning this did not bode well for Albus, "I mean Professor McGonagall. I was simply checking in on my boys to make certain all was well and we were… er… Sharing stories and one finger led to another… and unfortunately to another or two and it seems we have lost track of the time. Oh, and Happy New Year," he finished with his best smile.

Remus and Severus were snickering at Albus' predicament. Minerva then shot them a dark glare, "I would not be so jovial my boys. I have obtained all the sober up potion which you three will certainly need tomorrow before going to the burrow, and you may or may not receive it. Now as it is clear that I am the only one capable of making responsible decisions at the present time this party is over. It is two in the morning, and your behavior has been less than respectable."

Severus and Remus responded, "Yes ma'am."

Minerva then did something that shocked the socks off of everyone in the room. She grabbed Albus by the ear causing him to set his glass on the table in front of him and guided him to the door. Remus and Severus could hear Dumbledore, "Now Minnie is this really necessary. I will come willingly. This is a bit harsh… Now no need to twist the ear my dear."

After Dumbledore and Minerva made their memorable exit, Severus and Remus erupted in laughter. Remus bade Severus a Happy New Year and staggered to the floo and Severus made his way to the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Severus woke with a splitting headache and was feeling extremely nauseous. He summoned Slinky.<p>

"Yes Master Severus sir, what can Slinky be doing for you this morning?" Slinky asked.

About that time Severus received a floo call from Remus and allowed him entry.

Remus looked worse for wear just as Severus and took a seat at the kitchen table with Severus.

"Slinky I need you to go to the infirmary and retrieve a sober up potion from Madam Pomfrey," Severus directed.

"Yes Master Severus sir. Slinky will be right back," and he apparated away. He returned a couple of minutes later empty handed.

Slinky was wringing his hands, "Master Severus sir, Madam Pomfrey is not giving the potion to Slinky. She tells Slinky Professor McGonagall has been forbidding that potion to leave the infirmary today."

Severus and Remus groaned. Severus then said, "Thank you Slinky that is all," And Slinky apparated away.

"So she really took it from your stores huh?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded, "And it takes twenty-four hours to brew."

Albus then entered into Severus quarters looking like his bright usual self, although he certainly did sound as bad and Severus and Remus felt, "Severus my boy. It seems that Minerva got to Poppy before I did..."

"To answer your question Albus, yes she took it, and it takes twenty-four hours to brew," Severus said.

Albus groaned, removed the glamours, and took a seat at the table with the younger wizards.

When it was time to leave for the burrow, Minerva flooed into Severus quarters to find them in the sitting room. Remus was asleep on the couch, Albus and Severus had their chairs reclining also asleep. She smirked.

Then a little louder than necessary she said, "I believe it is time to head to the burrow. They are expecting us there in five minutes."

She looked at them pityingly. She would give them the potion after they arrived at the burrow before dinner so they would be able to eat. The noise the children were sure to make was just a bonus for her.

Slowly the three got up and gave her a pleading look. She shook her head in the negative and made sure they flooed to the burrow before she did. She was enjoying this way too much.

* * *

><p>Severus was the first to step through and he was greeted immediately with a head to his midsection and little arms wrapped around his torso. No words were spoken. For a moment he had forgotten he felt utterly rotten and hugged Harry back ruffling his hair.<p>

Finally, Harry pushed back and looked up at Severus. "Hey Dad, I missed you."

Remus, Dumbledore, and Minerva had all entered the burrow by this time.

Severus ignored anyone else present, "I missed you too son. Did you enjoy your time here?"

Harry nodded, "I did. Dad are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Harry," Severus said glaring at Minerva who smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

Harry then saw Remus, "Moony!" He yelled and planted his head in Remus' as well.

Remus had to control himself from flinching at the loudness of Harry's exclamation, "Hey Pup, so you had fun?"

"Yep and we are about to play a game of quidditch. Ron's older brothers Charlie and Bill arrived so we are going to have enough players for a game as long as you and Sev play," Harry said.

Remus and Severus shot each other a sickening glance. Flying with nausea only led to one result.

"Oi Harry, come on mate. Let's go fly for a bit before we start the game," Ron shouted from the stairs. And with that the Weasley brood, Harry, and Hermione all went outside.

Severus and Remus groaned and made their way to the kitchen table to find Albus and Arthur already seated there.

Apparently Minerva had already filled Molly in on what happened. She lectured them. Severus was not really paying any attention at this point. He had tuned everything out and was concentrating on making his head stop hurting but occasionally one of Molly's words would penetrate his concentration causing a sharp pain to his head.

_It's times like this I've never understood why I fancied red heads. I even wore the blasted sweater she made for me and I still get chastised like an insolent child. _Severus glanced over at Arthur who was apparently used to this because he was as calm as ever. _It must be a red headed female thing! Damn Arthur, nothing ever seems to get to the man!_

After Molly finished with her tirade, McGonagall took mercy on the three and handed them each a vile of sober up potion, which they all gulped down as quickly as it was handed to them.

Remus and Severus joined the children outside for the quidditch game, the dinner was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley was no stranger to making large meals and there were plenty of sweets for them to take back to the castle with them. They all enjoyed their time at the burrow, McGonagall had taken her revenge, and the night came to an end.

Severus and Harry were the last of the bunch to floo back to the castle. Molly had informed Severus of Harry's nightmare, and Severus was proud his son was able to make it through the night without having to leave.

Once back in their quarters Harry showered and got ready for bed. Severus then took his usual seat on the bed beside Harry. He wanted to know about Harry's first overnight stay with his friends, and Harry told him everything, well almost everything. He may have omitted the part about the Sorcerer's Stone.

Severus thought back to last night with Remus and told Harry a story about Lily, a firey little red head and a conversation they had on a the train. Severus watched as his voice slowly lulled Harry to sleep. Once Harry's breathing evened out, he headed for his own bed. For the first time in several nights he would sleep peacefully. Harry was home, and would not be leaving for quite sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's back to school next.<strong>

**As always thanks for reading, and I am always interested in what you think about the chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33 Transformations

**J.K. Rowling still is the proud and very rich owner of the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Chapter 33**

**Transformations**

It was two days before term was due to begin again, and Severus had told Harry that he would take him to visit Prince Manor if time permitted, and well today it did. Severus had made the decision to go to the manor last night, but he wasn't entirely certain how he felt about it.

It was not the house he grew up in on Spinners End where nothing but bad memories about his abusive father remained. Yes, Severus still owned that house as well, but he had not stepped foot in it in more than a decade, and had no intention of doing so in the near future.

Prince Manor on the other hand, did not hold those bad memories; however, they did not bring Severus pleasant thoughts either. Severus' mother, Eileen Prince, came from a pure blood line. Although she was never disowned by her family when she married his father, Tobias Snape, it was made clear that she was not welcome at the manor. She had disgraced the family name by marrying a muggle.

It wasn't until Eileen became very ill that her family allowed back to the manor. She was there for several months, almost a year, and it was at the manor where she passed. There are those who would believe this memory as a terrible one, but Severus remembered the look on his mother's face when she was allowed back in the manor. The Prince family accepted her and apologized for estranging themselves from her. Eileen died in peace having reconciled with her family. Severus had also been accepted as part of the family and they treated him as such until they too passed. So while the manor did not evoke happy memories for him, they did not remind him of his abusive childhood at the hands of his father.

The rest of the Prince family was now deceased. Those who had remained after his mother passed, had been killed in the first war.

Severus had been to the manor a few times since the passing of his mother, but he had never lived there. Hogwarts was his home. Severus knew there were house elves at the manor, but he had no idea how many. Severus knew he would never have to worry for money again since he inherited the Prince vaults, but he had no idea how much he had—he had not even removed the first knut from those vaults. Severus even knew there were enough rooms in the manor to house all the Weasley brood, himself, Harry, and still have rooms left over, but he had no idea the condition of the manor.

Severus sighed to himself as he drank from his cup of tea and checked the time. It was almost time for Harry to be up. He would see if Harry wanted to go to the manor or if he preferred to do something else. Severus inwardly hoped for the latter of the two.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and dressed then made his way to the sitting room where he found Severus in his usual chair drinking tea. "Good morning Harry."<p>

Harry streched, "Morning Dad. What are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could visit Prince Manor if you would like," Severus responded.

Harry's eyes brightened at the suggestion, "Yes! That would be great! I had forgotten about that."

_Damn! _"Very well but first we eat."

"Dad, can Slinky go with us?" Harry asked shyly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "If the menace wants to go, yes, but you have to ask him."

Harry's breakfast disappeared faster than Severus expected, Severus found himself picking at his food, and Slinky of course did not tell Harry no, but he still looked to Severus for confirmation. _At least he still remembers to do that!_

Severus sent Albus a patronus letting him know where he and Harry would be for the day and they walked to the edge of the wards around Hogwarts and apparated to Prince Manor.

The manor was beautiful. It was made of stone similar to that of Hogwarts. There was a sitting area at the front of the house, and a set of elegant wooden double doors. The doors bore the Slytherin and Prince Family Crests. The front yard was elegant and Harry admired the landscape. There was an oak tree that appeared to be over a hundred years old judging by the size of it. The branches were long and full even though his was the dead of winter. Harry found that odd, but liked it none the less. Underneath the oak was an old fashioned swing, and off to the side was a fountain.

Severus watched Harry as he was taking in the manor. Severus was pleased that it appeared to be well kept from the outside. There may not be anything for them to worry about as far as restoration if he decided they would reside here during the summers.

"Well son, what do you think?" Severus asked with one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's brilliant," Harry said as he was looking at the well manicured lawn. Someone had taken care of this place as he had number four Privet Drive.

"Shall we go inside?" Severus inquired.

Harry nodded and the two made their way to the front door with Slinky in tow.

The inside of the manor was just as breathtaking as the outside. The floor was made of smooth stone and the décor was remarkable. The furniture was old judging by the style, but appeared to be in pristine condition. There wasn't a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Severus was pleased with this.

"It looks like the elves have seen to the manor in my absence," Severus stated.

"Elves? You have more than just Slinky sir?" Harry asked.

Severus furrowed his brow at the sir but let it slide, "I do. They live here at the manor and belong to the Prince family. I am the last of the Prince blood line and heir to the estate; therefore, I inherited them as well."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "Can I meet them today?"

Severus inclined his head in the affirmative, "Yes, but first I will give you a tour of the manor. Slinky, if you will be our guide."

Slinky was practically bouncing up and down, "Yes Master Severus sir, Slinky will be liking that!"

So Slinky guided them around the manor. Severus was now grateful Harry wanted Slinky to come along. He remembered the manor very well from the months he spent here with his mother, but Slinky would be able to speak without becoming lost in thought.

Slinky showed them to the kitchen first. It was huge and Harry wanted nothing more than to go thought the cabinets and Severus gave him the go ahead. Harry went through everything carefully, and Severus could see that Harry was quite enjoying himself.

After the kitchen had Harry's approval they traveled to the dinning area where there was a table large enough to host at least two dozen. From there they went to the sitting room. It was also very large, but Harry was drawn to the fireplace. The rock work was extraordinary and the fire was blazing. There was a portrait of an unsightly looking man above the mantle. The final room they visited on the first floor was the library which had a study attached to it. The library was full, well kept, and Harry thought Hermione would have a field day in there.

Next they traveled upstairs. Slinky showed them to the master bedroom which also had its own fireplace, then to the remaining bedrooms on that level. The third level of the manor had more bedrooms as well as a sitting area. Harry was in awe at just how large Prince Manor was.

Finally, Slinky led them to the basement area of the manor. It had a potions lab and a training area. Severus walked over to one of the tables where a caldron was out with a book beside it. Severus fingered the book and Harry watched him curiously.

"Dad, is that yours?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded and picked the book up. "It is. I lived her for a few months when I was a child. I spent the majority of my time here in this very potions lab. When I became heir of the estate, this is the only place in the manor I frequented. I rarely stayed overnight. I had forgotten about this particular book."

This was the book that Severus had while he was in school. He documented his notes, had created his own spells, and found easier ways to brew potions than the book instructed.

Harry continued to look at Severus then curiosity got the best of him, "May I see it?"

Surprised that Harry had asked for something, Severus handed him the book. Harry flipped open the book and immediately recognized Severus' scrawl. On the inside cover of the book it said '_Property of the Half-Blood Prince.'_

Severus watched as Harry traced his handwriting on the inside cover. Harry looked up at him, "Who is the Half-Blood Prince?"

Severus smirked, "I am. That was my book when I was in my sixth year. This book is still used at Hogwarts, and when I am with you, you may use it; however," Severus' tone turned serious "you may not use this book when I am not present. There are things in here, potions and spells, that only I know which could cause you or someone else harm. Understood?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>It was now past their usual lunch time. Three of the house elves were in the kitchen area when Severus, Harry, and Slinky entered.<p>

"Master Snape, welcome. Will you be dining at Prince Manor for lunch today?" one of the elves said.

"We can prepare whatever you desire Sir," the second said.

"Shall I prepare the table for two?" the third spoke.

Severus looked at Harry, "Would you like to eat here or at Hogwarts?"

Harry taken aback by the formality of the three house elves being so used to Slinky wanted to eat at the manor. "Here if that's ok with you."

Severus then addressed the elves. "We will be eating here, prepare whatever is convenient, and set the table for…"

Severus then heard his name from the floo and rolled his eyes. It was Albus.

Severus and Harry walked into the sitting room to the fireplace, and Harry was snickering as he heard Slinky informing the other elves they were not needed and he would see to Master Severus and Just Harry.

"Ahh, there you are my boy. Do you mind if I come through? It is rather uncomfortable speaking to you from down here," Albus said.

Severus sighed, "As if it would matter if I told you no any way. By all means Headmaster, come on through."

In an instant Albus was standing inside Prince Manor. "Thank you my boys, and what is that smell? It smells wonderful. Lunch perhaps? Good I haven't eaten."

Harry was snickering even as Severus was glaring at him. Albus and Minerva were the only people who could do this to Severus and Harry enjoyed it when it did happen.

"What brings you here Albus?" Severus asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my boys…away from the castle," Dumbledore answered. Severus did not miss the hesitation and smirked.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should floo Minerva and see if she would like to join us as well," Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"NO!," Albus cleared his throat, "No, that's quite alright. She is busy I am sure with classes resuming in a couple of days. No, she is better left undisturbed for the moment. Oh, I see that you have never removed that hideous portrait above the fireplace."

Severus could see that he had unnerved Albus so he was right in his assumption. He and Minerva had a row of some sort. "No, Harry and I have just finished taking a tour of the manor and were about to eat a spot of lunch. I assume you would like to join as you have already invited yourself."

"Right you are my boy," Albus answered placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and they walked into the kitchen.

Slinky had apparently forced the other elves to leave as he was the only one remaining in the kitchen. He already had the meal prepared and the table set for…four. Slinky wasn't about to stop eating with Harry just because the other elves would be appalled. He quite liked his place in the family, and they were not going to ruin it for him; therefore, they had no business preparing a meal that he was perfectly capable of doing himself. After all, Slinky knew what they liked, didn't like, how they liked it, and where they liked to sit. The others did not.

Severus walked into the kitchen taking note that the other elves were no longer there, "Hmm, Slinky do you know where the others went? Harry expressed his desire to meet them."

"Slinky is not knowing _exactly_ where they went, but Slinky has been making lunch and it is being ready. Slinky fixed what he is knowing Master Severus and Harry would be liking. We can eat now. Harry can be meeting them later," Slinky said.

Severus was taken aback. Never before had Slinky answered him in this manner. Obviously the little creature was jealous of Harry when it came to the other elves, and Harry had not even spoken to them. "Very well, and Slinky."

"Yes Master Severus sir?" Slinky responded.

"You will do well to remember your place," Severus said.

Slinky clearly missing the undertone in that message said, "Yes Master Severus sir, Slinky be knowing his place and will remember it well," he finished plopping in the chair beside Harry.

Severus looked at Albus whose eyes were twinkling as usual and Harry just looked at him half shrugged and smiled.

_How mad would Harry be at me if I owled that bloody elf to the Malfoys…_

* * *

><p>After lunch the four of them ventured to the rear of the manor and to Harry's delight there was a quidditch pitch. Severus smiled at Harry's expression and summoned one of his old brooms and handed it to Harry. Severus knew Harry would like the pitch, which is why he showed it to him last.<p>

Albus and Severus watched as Harry flew around the pitch. Severus noticed there was a perfect place along side the pitch he could plant a garden for his potion ingredients should they decide to stay here, and judging by Harry's contentment, they would be here at least a few weeks each summer.

Albus and Severus talked while Harry flew. Severus was not able to get out of Albus why he needed to escape the tabby, but he was sure that Minerva would let him know. A loud whoop of excitement from Harry caught Severus in his thoughts, and he chuckled aloud.

Harry was diving down towards Slinky who would apparate as Harry was approaching and reappear in a different location on the pitch.

"I know Severus that you do not have many fond memories of this manor, but I can see that there are many to be made," Albus said placing a hand on Severus's shoulder.

Severus turned to look right into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes, "You know what old man, for once I do not disagree with you."

Severus called Harry after an hour. It was time they returned to Hogwarts. Just as they were about to enter into the floo Dumledore banished the picture of Severus' great-grand father. The man was a narcissistic old man who preached pure blood beliefs to the extreme. Harry gasped when the portrait of the ugly old man was banished.

"What are you doing Albus?" Severus asked dumbfounded.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny frame, "Well unless you have objections to it, I have something a little more appropriate for the new occupants of this manor."

With a wave of his wand the frame was enlarged and Dumbledore directed it above the fireplace where the other portrait had been. The frame had the silver Slytherin Crest and Prince Crest in medallions in opposite corners and in the other opposing corners it had golden medallions with the Potter Crest and Gryffindor Crest. The picture was incredible. It was of Severus and Harry on Buckbeak. They were above the lake at Hogwarts. Harry was leaned back against Severus' chest and Severus had his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry's head was just below Severus' chin. It was their first flight together. Buckbeak was a magnificent creature and his beauty and power were portrayed perfectly.

Albus looked up at the picture, "Yes, that is much better don't you think?"

Harry nodded mutely, and Severus said, "Where did you get it?"

Dumbledore gave his best Snape smirk, "I believe…what is it you call me…oh yes, a meddling old man has his ways."

Severus shook his head at a loss for words, and said all he could say, "Thank you Headmaster."

With one last look at the picture, the three of them flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Classes resumed, Hermoine and Ron were back, and the full moon was just three days away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library when Remus stopped by their table. He looked worse for wear Harry noticed, and he knew why.<p>

"So what are you three up to?" Remus asked.

Harry pointed at his history book, "Have another exciting history essay to write, and please Remus, no jokes."

Remus laughed and held his hands up, "I promise no jokes." Then he looked at Ron, "The twins forgot to send that sense of humor to me over the holidays. Perhaps next year."

Then a third year Hufflepuff walked over, she apparently did not do so well on her transfiguration exam and had asked Remus for some assistance. Remus bade the trio goodbye and set off to help the Hufflepuff.

"Harry, have you noticed that Professor Lupin looks unwell every month?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt himself stiffen, "He does look like he is not feeling the greatest today. Maybe he has a cold."

"No, I don't think so," Hermione replied. "It's every month Harry, more specifically around the full moon. I've been doing some research, and well, do you think it's possible that he is a werewolf? It would make sense and explain why he looks so dreadful every month around this time."

Ron spoke up, "That's insane Mione. Werewolves are dark creatures, he would not be allowed to teach here if he were a werewolf. Dumbledore would know and he would never hire him."

Harry remained silent hoping that would satisfy Hermione, but he should have known better. "I don't think it's insane at all Ronald," Hermione huffed. "I think it is quite possible. If you will use that brain that's hidden inside that thick skull of yours you would have noticed that he is absent the day after every full moon."

Ron scrunched up his face. Harry thought he was thinking, "You're right. Well I know that there are times each month that we haven't seen him in the library, but I have never paid attention to when it was. Mate what do you think? Is Mione mad, or am I dense?"

Harry refused to answer that question seeing the danger in answering in the affirmative to either question. Instead he asked, "Well even if he were a werewolf, would it make a difference to either of you?"

Hermione immediately answered, "Of course not."

Ron however appeared to be thinking again, "Well I guess not. It's just that werewolves are dark creatures and they can turn others to be werewolves like them. They are just dangerous is all, but I suppose if Lupin is a werewolf, it would be ok. I mean Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, and Snape seem to trust him."

Harry sighed, Hermione would dig deeper and Remus was likely to be absent from the library the day after the full moon since Severus would be monitoring any side effects the altered wolfsbane would have.

"Guys listen," Harry said looking around to make sure no one was around, but then thought better of it. "I have to tell you something but not here."

The trio traveled to the second floor to the girls lavatory and once there, "Mate what is it?"

"Remus is my godfather," Harry began.

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron nodded agreeably.

"Yes, well my godfather is a werewolf. I am only telling you this because Mione figured it out and he will likely be absent from the library the day after the full moon as he is taking an altered version of the wolfsbane potion," Harry explained.

"Wolfsbane Potion? I have never heard of that. Why isn't it in the books? I am certain I would have read about it by now. Why would it be altered?" Hermione asked frantically.

The three sat in the floor and Harry explained everything to them.

"I can't believe that you did that Harry. That is great how will you know if it works? Will you be watching the transformation?" Hermione asked.

Ron just sighed, and dejectedly said, "Great. Both my best friends are geniuses." Then he thought about the implications of that statement and proudly responded, "No it's brilliant! Both of my best friends are geniuses!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled, "No Dad forbade me to watch. He said it was too dangerous in case something went wrong. He and Professor Dumbledore are going to be with Remus during the full moon. I don't even know where he goes to transform."

Ron then spoke up, "You do have that invisibility cloak you showed us mate. We all three fit underneath it. We could follow them and they would never know."

Hermione was struggling with herself, "Ronald! We would be in so much trouble if we were caught! Do you have any idea how bad it would be? But it would be exciting to see if Harry's potion worked. I mean it's not everyday you can see a werewolf transformation take place. It would make for a great study."

"I would really like to see it, but we would be in serious trouble if we were caught," Harry said.

"Well let's not get caught. We could wait outside your dad's quarters and follow him," Ron suggested.

"I think I should go by myself. It's better if only one of us gets into trouble if we are caught. And if something goes wrong, I don't want either of you getting hurt," Harry said.

"Sorry mate, but if you are going I am going with you," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione chimed in.

Both Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry waiting for his response, "Alright, the full moon is Saturday. We will leave the tower after curfew and go to the dungeons."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the week passed and the three felt their plan was fool proof. They had been over every what if scenario they could think of and after curfew they huddled under the invisibility cloak and made their way out of the Gryffindor Tower down to the dungeons where they waited for Severus to leave.<p>

The trio followed Severus out of Hogwarts at a distance to a shack like building in Hogsmeade. Remus had already taken the potion and the trio watched as Dumbledore erected wards inside. The three went to an unoccupied corner of the room and sat and watched in silence.

"There are only minutes before the transformation Remus. If anything goes awry, the wards I have erected will prevent you from doing any harm to us, and you will not be able to leave," Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded, and just as he was about to answer the transformation began. He felt it. His eyes were the first apparent change, they looked feral. Remus' legs began to get longer and his arms as well. His head shifted to that of the pictures they had seen in the books. Remus was now covered in fur and howled loudly, but it was not a howl of pain. It was just the howl of a wolf. He was completely transformed and pacing back and forth eyeing Severus and Dumbledore. He then directed his sight to the corner of the room.

_Get my pup out of here now!_

Harry stiffened and felt Hermione do the same, both realized Remus had detected their scent, but remained silent.

Severus began talking to Remus and Dumbledore looked over to the corner and shook his head in the negative and indicated for them to remain seated.

"Lupin do can you understand what I am saying?" Severus asked.

Remus bobbed his head up and down. _Of course I understand you, you senseless git. It's you who doesn't understand me. My godson is right over there._

Severus had a quill and parchment in his hand, "Good I am going to ask you questions. Yes or no questions, we will speak in detail in the morning. Was this transformation different than the others?"

Again, Remus bobbed his head up and down.

Severus took note of that, "Was it more painful?"

He received a negative response, but was still pacing back and forth peering into the corner. Severus turned to look where Remus was looking but saw nothing and continued. _Stupid wolf._

"Was it less painful?" Severus asked.

Severus received an affirmative response. Harry became more relaxed at that response and it was almost as if Remus felt that for he quit pacing and sat down.

"Do you feel sick?" Severus asked.

Remus cocked his head to the side.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you feel nauseous wolf?"

Another negative response.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

Remus shook his head no again.

Severus continued though his list of questions and when he was satisfied he looked at the Headmaster. "That is all I have for now. Harry will be happy to know that he was able to successfully help his pet wolf so long as no side effects appear in the morning. I am going back to my quarters now. As you know I have no desire to be in such close proximity to a deranged animal."

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. He knew very well that Severus had a certain fear of werewolves. "Very well my boy."

Severus inclined his head sharply and left the Shrieking Shack.

After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke, "You three can come out now."

Harry pulled the cloak off them.

"It is after curfew, you are off Hogwarts grounds, and have put yourselves in a very dangerous situation," Dumbledore said gravely.

Remus was nodding his head up and down growling.

_That's right what if it had not worked? What if I had attacked Severus and Dumbledore and you had to witness that? Huh? What then?_

The three hung their heads.

"You three could be expelled for this," Dumbledore said.

"Please Professor. It was my fault." Harry said and looked directly at Remus. "Hermione figured out on her own that you were a werewolf. I told them you were my godfather and about the potion. I really wanted to make sure it worked. The thought of you being in pain made me sick. That's why I worked so hard to alter the potion."

Harry looked back at Dumbledore, "Please sir, don't expel them. If anybody should be expelled it should be me. They only came here because of me."

"That's not true mate. You told us you were coming alone and we decided to come with you," Ron said.

"Ron's right Harry. We are just as guilty as you are. But please don't expel us Professor," Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not going to expel you. I have a feeling that you three will have many more adventures before your time at Hogwarts is up."

Remus growled again. _They better not!_

"Sir how did you know we were here?" Ron asked.

"An old man has his ways young Mr. Weasley, and you three will do well to remember that. Remus here I am sure noticed you as soon as the transformation took place. He would have recognized it sooner I am sure if he wasn't preoccupied with the transformation," Dumbledore said.

"He smelled us. Well he smelled Harry, that's when he looked in the corner and started pacing angrily," Hermione said.

Remus nodded again.

"Yes, you are correct. Werewolves, whether in their wolf form or their human form have a heightened sense of smell and strength. Now what do you suppose I do with you three?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus started growling furiously, "Do you want me to leave that to you?" Dumbledore asked Remus.

Remus nodded again in the affirmative growling angrily.

_I will make Severus look like a Saint!_

Harry hung his head again, "I really am sorry Remus. Can I come closer?"

Remus cocked his head and looked at Dumbledore. _I don't know, is it a bad idea?_

"I think that will be ok Remus. I am here and if sense something is wrong I can control you," Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded again. _Send my wayward pup on over!_

Harry made his way over to the seated werewolf and knelt down in front of him. Slowly Harry reached out and placed his hand on Remus' head. Remus pushed his head into the touch. _That feel nice. Wait I'm angry at him…But it feels so nice. No one has ever been able to do that in my wolf form before._

"Do you like that?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. Harry stroked his head and then brought his fingers down the werewolf's snout. Remus closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you Remus. I know I am in trouble, but I am glad it worked. I am glad it's not painful for you any more. I am more happy than anything that I will have you around longer than you thought I would." Harry started to tear up.

_I too am grateful, but you may wish otherwise tomorrow._

Remus laid his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. His fur was as soft as silk. Harry released him placing his hand back on Remus' head. "You know in the books werewolves look fierce and deadly, but in your form, you look strong and protective. You are going to tell Sev aren't you?"

Remus nodded in the affirmative. _Damn right I am!_

Harry nodded, "I figured you would have to. If I could I would stay here with you tonight, but I can't can I?"

Remus shook his head no. _Not tonight, maybe in the future if this works out well, but not tonight._

"Should we go back to the castle now?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded yes and Harry stood, and when he did Remus did as well. It was then Harry realized how tiny he really was in comparison to Remus in this form. He towered at least two and a half feet above Harry's small stature. Remus then nudged Harry with his snout not trusting his claws towards the door.

Dumbledore erected the wards again, "I will see these three back to the castle and I will return."

Remus nodded, and Dumbledore led the three miserable looking children out of the Shrieking Shack towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was the transformation. Hope you liked it. <strong>

**How do you think Remus should handle the trio? Will he have a change of heart in the morning or will he still be angry with them?**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	34. Chapter 34 He What!

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter World. But I am going to buy a wand when I go to Universal studios. Then I will own that. But that is all. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

**He What!**

**Chapter 34**

Remus watched as the three Gryffindors left the Shrieking Shack. He was furious, and rightfully so. _What were they thinking?_

Ok, so he knew what they were thinking. Harry, for the love of all that is magic, has a heart that is much too big and a streak of curiosity to match it. He knew his Pup was only there to see that the transformation went as he hoped it would. The kid had poured his heart and soul into making the adjustments to the potion in hopes that it would lessen the pain during the transformation. If he were being honest with himself, if had put all the time and work into something as Harry had done, he would have wanted to see the results for himself as well.

On the other hand, Harry is eleven years old. Brilliant or not he had no business being in the Shrieking Shack. Severus or Dumbledore would have shared the memory of the transformation with him so that he could witness it. If the potion had been ineffective, Remus could have injured, maimed, turned, or killed any of the three children. Severus would not have known to protect them as he could not see them. Dumbledore most likely could have stopped anything that would have went wrong; however, while protecting the children, would he have been able to keep him from harming Severus who had his hands occupied taking notes? There were just too many what ifs, and yes Remus Lupin was one perturbed puppy.

Dumbledore returned to the Shack with a silvery cloak which Remus was eyeing.

"Ahh, yes the invisibility cloak. Well you see I figured since it was I who gave it to him, I should be the one to take it away considering the circumstances. I have always been intrigued by this cloak," Dumbledore said. Remus watched on as Albus, like a small child, played with the cloak chuckling, and Remus gave in to sleep.

* * *

><p>Remus woke the next morning in the infirmary to the sight of Dumbledore and Severus. Cautiously, Remus sat up in the bed, then slowly he stood beside the bed. He began to move, testing his muscles and joints. To his relief he was not sore, none of his muscles ached, he did not have the usual head ache, and he had free movement of his joints without discomfort.<p>

"So wolf, tell me how you feel?" Severus asked.

"I...I feel great. Neither my joints or muscles are remotely sore; I do not have the usual headache; and I actually feel more energetic than I… well, I can honestly say I have never felt so good after a full moon. The transformation was painless Severus, I have to find Har..." Remus said then suddenly stopped.

"I am going to murder my godson!"Remus said as he started to the doors of the infirmary.

Severus looked at Dumbledore dumbstruck thinking that this quick change in mood must certainly be a negative side effect of the potion. Dumbledore was quick to direct a spell at Remus pulling him back to the bed. Remus crossed his arms like a petulant five year old and scowled at the headmaster.

"Headmaster, would you like to fill me in on what is going on here?" Severus asked.

"I think that Remus has asked to be tasked with that," Dumbledore calmly replied and discreetly cast a silencing spell around the three of them knowing of the impending rant more than likely erupt from both of the young wizards before him.

"Well wolf, what is it that has you wanting to murder my son. I have always thought you to be an ingrate, but I never thought you would be so ungrateful as to threaten my son after this brilliant gift he has developed for _you_," Severus sneered.

"Not to get too far off track, but I am not an ingrate. I have always been grateful for your help with the wolfsbane potion, and I love Harry very dearly and appreciate more than you can imagine what he has done for me. More than you will ever know, because until you have been through a forced transformation like that...Well let's just say I am far from ungrateful. As to why I want to murder my godson, he was present in the Shrieking Shack during my transformation last night," Remus said.

Severus' eyes went wide in surprise, "He What!" Severus yelled, then thought the wolf was just trying to irritate him. He composed himself and came to the only rational conclusion assuming the wolf actually believed Harry was in the Shrieking Shack. Severus calmly explained, "That's impossible wolf. I was there when you transformed. I did not see him. This is clearly a side effect of the potion. Hallucinations," Severus said and began scratching it on his notes.

"I wish it were Severus, but Ron and Hermione were there with him. If you need confirmation, all you should do is ask Albus. He escorted them back to the castle after you left," Remus deadpanned.

"A-Albus?" Severus stuttered out.

"I'm afraid it's true my boy. Young Harry, Ronald, and Hermione used the invisibility cloak to remain hidden during the transformation. Remus noticed their presence as soon as the transformation was completed," Dumbledore replied.

Albus watched as an array of mixed feelings fluttered through Severus' eyes. He was waiting for the inevitable. First he saw doubt, fear, relief, and then there it was...anger.

"_I _am going to murder my son!" Severus said and started to the door of the infirmary.

Dumbledore, just as he did with Remus, pulled Severus back to him and seated him on the bed. Severus too sported the look of a petulant five year old, with his arms crossed seated on the bed beside Remus.

Dumbledore waited patiently...wait for it. Ahh yes, here it comes.

"Albus you _will_ let me leave this infirmary this instant! I forbade the child to watch the transformation. He even asked me and I specifically told him no! You _will_ release the sticking charm from me and you _will _do it NOW_!_" Severus shouted.

"Now boys, I have already confiscated Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak. I expect you two to calm down before approaching the three," Albus said as a matter of factly releasing the sticking charm on both wizards.

Severus stood as did Remus but it was Severus who spoke first, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? BLOODY HELL ALBUS he could have been killed!"

Remus spoke up, "I have rationalized his behavior in my mind, and I understand why he did it, but I must agree with Severus, Albus, Harry's behavior was beyond irresponsible."

Severus looked surprised at Remus' statement and in the shock of the moment he nodded curtly at Remus, "Thank you."

"Quite welcome shall we go now?"

"Indeed I think we should. When I get my hands on him I will choke the life out of him!" Severus said to Remus.

"Not if I get my hands on him first. He is mine. I could have injured, maimed, turned, or Merlin forbid killed him! I have dibbs," Remus retorted.

"Dibbs? What the bloody hell wolf? He is _my _son! I reserve the right to murder him before you on that ground alone!" Severus said inching closer to Remus.

"He is _my _godson, and it would have been my actions which harmed him. I reserve the right before you Snape!" Remus growled encroaching on Severus' personal space to show he was not intimidated by him.

Dumbledore just sighed, flicked his wand, and the two found themselves stuck to the infirmary bed once more, and again the two glared at Albus.

"Unstick me from this bed now old man!" Severus said. Dumbledore could sense the anger in both men and summoned their wands immediately before it got too nasty.

Both the younger wizards groaned.

"Now Remus, I believe you said you had rationalized what may have encouraged Harry's little outing last night..." Dumbledore began calmly but was abruptly cut off by Severus.

"Outing? LITTLE OUTING? The child, MY CHILD, snuck off to the Shrieking Shack to see a werewolf that could have very well put an end to his existence in this world, and YOU call it a LITTLE OUTING as if he went to see a dear old friend for tea? You are barking mad! I suppose you think I should walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and tell the boy in my best barmy old coot voice _Well done Mr. Potter you got one over on your old man and managed NOT TO GET EATEN BY A DERANGED WEREWOLF!_" Severus exclaimed.

Remus thought to himself, but did not voice it _I'm not really deranged am I? I mean he asked me questions and I answered them in my wolf form...Deranged is a bit harsh I think._

Albus spoke up, "No Severus I do not intend for you to walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and do anything. They are in my office..."

Severus cut him off again, "Ohhh that's even better Headmaster. I should just march up to your office and say, _Excuse me you three, tell me how was your __**LITTLE **__**OUTING**__ last night. You are such brave little Gryffindors. I do hope it was enjoyable. Oh and have a LEMON DROP!_ No Albus that is how you handle things! I. Do. _NOT_. Handle things that way!" Severus ranted.

Dumbledore would have laughed watching Severus in this position, but stifled it given the seriousness of the situation. Severus normally paced when he was in this state, but given he was stuck, literally, to the bed he was unable to do so. As he spoke he waved his arms about almost, although unknowingly, striking Remus on several occasions. He ran his hand through his hair causing it to now be a disheveled mess, and Albus would have to commend him on his barmy old coot impersonations later. It was then that Albus saw Severus pinch the bridge of his nose. Finally.

"Albus. Certainly you can see my frustration with Harry. I specifically told him he could not attend the transformation, and he deliberately disobeyed me." Then in almost a whisper, "He could have been killed and then what would I do?"

Severus' rant and subsequent admission had apparently calmed Remus as well and Dumbledore summoned a chair and sat directly across from the two. "Severus once again you have every right to be angry, but you know as well as I do if I had let you two leave the infirmary in that state nothing productive would have transpired from the conversation to be had with them."

Severus and Remus nodded agreeably.

"Now Remus please tell us your thoughts on why Harry would have went to the Shrieking Shack," Albus said. It wasn't an order but Severus knew he was doing this so they could speak with the children with a level head and try and have an understanding of why they did something so...Gryffindor.

"Well I think, and I believe Severus will agree, that Harry probably wanted to see his project through. He has poured so much time and effort into it that he wanted to see the results, albeit positive or negative, for himself," Remus said.

Severus nodded, "Yes I believe that is a fair summation of why he acted like brainless little fool." Severus contemplated a bit more then said, "I have to admit had I put that amount of effort into a potion I too would have wanted to see it through."

He saw the old man's eyes twinkling madly then added, "But I have that right as an adult, Potions Master, and fully trained wizard. Harry does not."

"Right you are my boys, and Severus you should know Harry tried to convince Ron and Hermione that he should go alone; however, as it is now clear to us all if one of them does something, they all do it. Furthermore, I have owled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they are out of the country in Romaina for the next two weeks. They said they trust you to treat young Ronald as you do Harry, and to expect a howler for them around dinner time," Dumbledore said eyeing Severus.

Severus groaned, _I did not sign up for this. I know I did __**not**__ sign up for this. Nowhere in those bloody papers did it say anything about taking care of Weasleys, red headed children, or mischievous little imps that befriend my son. That was not in the paperwork!_

Even with those thoughts Severus only said, "Very well."

Albus inclined his head, "Is there anything else that should be said regarding the research prior to heading to my office. I left them with Minerva, and she was not pleased with them when I left."

Severus smirked, _Good let them squirm for a bit._

Remus then said, "Well I think you should know that the potion worked so well that Harry was able to approach me. I had complete and total control of my wolf side even in anger," Severus quickly turned his head to Remus with his eyes ablaze with fury.

Remus quickly added, "With the Headmaster's consent of course. There was no desire for the wolf to take over. Harry was able to touch me, rub my head, it felt quite nice actually. He even hugged me."

Despite himself Severus found this quite interesting and was scratching notes onto the parchment.

"Anything else wolf?" Severus asked.

"Not that I can think of right away. I know one thing, it is remarkable that I will no longer have to be confined to a bed after a full moon ever again. Speaking of being confined to beds, Headmaster?" Remus said gesturing to himself and Severus.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course my boys, of course." Dumbledore released the sticking charms and gave them back their wands. The three then walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in silence. They were not ordered to do so, but that infamous Gryffindor courage seemed to elude all of them at the moment while underneath the furious lioness' strict gaze. Yes, at this moment to Harry she was not Minerva, and certainly not Aunt Minnie, this was the strict Professor he had heard Sev speak of during his years at Hogwarts, and he did not want to evoke her wrath by speaking at the moment. Silence was safer.<p>

They had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for about a half hour when they heard the doors behind them open. None of the three turned to see who it was; they already knew.

Severus noticed that none of them bothered to turn and look, _Good they should be nervous_. So to antagonize them further he slammed the doors behind him and as expected the three flinched in their seats. Remus looked to Severus with a smile in his eyes while Dumbledore shot them both a disapproving glare. The two wizards just half shrugged and smiled at the old man.

Minerva had moved from behind the desk as she saw the three enter, and Severus strode right past the three to stand behind the desk. Once behind the desk Severus noted that all three of them had found the hands in their lap very interesting. _I'll have to remedy that._

Severus, still standing, Severus bent down slightly and slammed both hands on the desk in front of him, "Look. At. Me."

The three jumped and immediately found themselves face to face with an extremely irate Potions Master. "Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to tell me why you deliberately disobeyed a direct order that I provided you when you specifically asked me if you could observe the transformation and I. Told. You. No? Or better yet is the Headmaster and Lupin just having a bit of fun with me and that never happened at all? Tell me please that this is just one big prank, and you three truly stayed in your dormitories last night," Severus drawled the final bit sarcastically.

Harry was looking right at Severus, and several seconds passed with no response. "I am waiting for an answer Mr. Potter."

"No sir," was all Harry managed squeak out.

"No sir what? No sir you did not disobey my instruction?" Severus demanded.

Harry shook his head with gusto, "No sir I was not in my dormitory last night. I left the Gryffindor Tower after curfew, waited for you to leave your quarters, and followed you to the Shrieking Shack underneath my invisibility cloak."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "You said _I_; were you alone?"

Harry struggled with himself, and Severus could see this. Harry knew it would be useless to deny Ron and Hermione were with him. Albus and Remus had seen all three of them, but he didn't feel so traitorous so long as he did not have to say it aloud. Ron sensing Harry's struggle, and having plenty of experience in situations like this having six other siblings, spoke up.

"No sir. Harry was not alone. Hermione and I went with him," Ron said.

_Interesting. Seems the red headed brat picked up on Harry's discomfort. How...considerate._

"Thank you for speaking up Mr. Weasley, but that question was directed to Mr. Potter, and I expect him to answer it," Severus coolly responded.

"What Ron said is true sir. He and Hermione were with me, and it is my fault they came. I should not have let them. Please do not punish them for my mistake. They would not have been able to come if not for my cloak, and would not have thought to come if I had not told them about the potion," Harry said with pleading eyes.'

_Damn those eyes! Just like Lily defending his friends for something that is clearly not his fault. Those eyes may be the life of me, but I have a __sneaking suspicion they very well may be the death of me before raising Harry Potter is over. _

_Quit going all sentimental Snape and remember you are an intimidating irate Potions Master with the ability make all first years tremble and snivel with a single glare._

_All except Harry, Severus… and apparently Ron and Hermione as well._

_Who asked you Snape! _

Remus walked up to face the three, taking a place beside Severus, but before Ron and Hermione could protest Harry's last statement Remus said, "Harry James Severus. I may have been in wolf form, but I heard your cohorts quite clearly last night. Do not attempt to cover for them. I believe they even said you encouraged them to stay behind, that you would go alone, and on their own accord, they accompanied you anyway."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley is this true?"

Hermione spoke, "Yes sir. Harry tried to talk us out of going with him because he knew he would be in trouble if he was caught, and he did not want us to be in trouble with him. We chose to go with him even though he said it was a bad idea." Hermione thought for a moment and unknowingly continued to dig their already deep grave deeper. She then said, although it was supposed to be more to herself she had given voice to it, "In fact we all knew better, and were aware we would be in trouble should we be caught." Ron shot her a dirty look, and Harry put his face in his hands.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "So you are tell me Ms. Granger that this was planned. This was not a spur of the moment ordeal? This was not an act of Gryffindor impulsiveness?"

Hermione realizing what she just did, muttered, "Oh my."

"Oh my indeed Ms. Granger. Can any of you three explain why you decided to defy my instructions as Mr. Potter clearly informed you it was against my wishes? Is there an acceptable explanation as to why you three willfully and knowingly placed yourselves in a potentially fatal situation? Please speak up now, because if you can give me an acceptable explanation to this question, you will walk from here without fear of repercussion for your dunderheaded actions," Severus said.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione met her professor's gaze and shook her head in the negative, "I was curious. That is all sir. I have no better explanation than that."

"Well perhaps one of your friends here have one, Mr. Weasley?"

Again a negative shake of the head, "No sir."

"So that leaves you Mr. Potter, please explain to me why you defied me intentionally."

Emerald eyes met the obsidian one, "We went because I wanted to see if the potion actually worked. I hoped to see Remus transform without hurting. Dad, I wanted it to work so bad I had to see it for myself, but I know that is not an acceptable explanation, but I promise it is the truth," Harry finished never breaking eye contact with Severus.

Severus could see the pleading in his eyes. Harry needed to know that he believed him. Severus sighed and took a seat behind the desk. "Harry, I know you worked very hard on this potion," Severus reached across the desk and tapped his chest, "and I know you did because that heart of yours is much too big for a child so small."

Harry smiled a little bit at that. Severus wasn't so scary now. He was calling him Harry again and talking to him in that familiar tone. _Just as he said. No matter what I do he will keep me._

"But that does not excuse the fact that you put yourself in danger again. There are consequences for your actions and you know this." Severus looked at Minerva and Dumbledore who were standing behind the trio then swallowed his pride for what seemed like the hundredth time that year.

"I am very proud that you put so much effort into this task, and just so you know it is a complete success. You did very well with the extra work and you are to be commended as you are still in the top five in your year. That is a tremendous accomplishment."

Severus then looked to Ron and Hermione who were on either side of Harry, "And you have good friends too Harry. Friends who are in serious trouble, but good friends none the less, and trust me when I say good friends are truly hard to come by," Severus said.

Severus then turned his attention to Lupin and cast a muffilato charm around them, "Now being that these three were out after curfew, defied a professor's instructions, left the Hogwarts grounds, and placed themselves in danger what should we do with them wolf?"

Remus thought about the situation for a moment, "If they lose house points the others will be curious as to what happened. If the three tell them what happened it will be obvious they should be expelled or at the very least suspended until the end of term for leaving the castle grounds without consent after curfew."

"That is true," Severus said. "So do we handle this as guardians or as professors?"

"Errr... Both?" Remus said/asked.

"You're useless wolf?" Severus shot back.

"I am as new at this as you are. In fact you have been teaching students much longer than I have; therefore, it should be me who is asking you how to handle this," Remus retorted.

"Honestly wolf, I have only been a father for less than a year and you have been a godfather for nearly as long. Students are easy to deal with; however, I have come to realize dealing with my own child is not quite as simple," Severus finished.

Remus nodded, "I say you let me have them for two hours, two days each week and until the next full moon, and you take them one day each weekend for a detention of sorts. Maybe we could even loan them out to Filch for a day or two. I also think they should be confined to their tower for two weeks with the exception of detentions, meals, and classes," Remus suggested.

Severus nodded, "I agree except for Filch. I want them with us until we get Quirrell out of here. I expect you to handle the essay in regards to the dangers of werewolves. Albus has owled the Grangers and as for Mr. Potter and apparently Mr. Weasley, they have an appointment in my study after dinner tonight."

Remus winced.

Severus took note of it and silkily said, "You are more than welcome to handle it if you would like wolf."

Remus shook his head and held his hands up, "No, no. I hate to admit it, but last night had I been in my human form I would have done it without thinking, but after I have had time to cool down, I believe it best that you handle that side of the punishment."

"Bloody flea bag."

"Snarky git."

Severus cancelled the muffalito charm. "You three will serve two hour detentions with Lupin twice each week until the next full moon. One day each weekend, Saturday unless something comes up, you will serve a three hour detention with me. At the beginning of each week, Lupin will inform you which days and at what time you are to report to him. For two weeks you will be confined to the Gryffindor Tower except for meal times, classes, and detention. No excuses. For those two weeks Harry there will be no quidditch practice. Furthermore, I believe Albus has Harry's invisibility cloak, and it will not be given back until the Headmaster sees fit to give it back. So do not ask, any of you."

"What the three of you did was incredibly foolish. Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore has owled your parents, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley you are to report to my quarters tonight after dinner. You are dismissed," Severus finished.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed much too fast for the trio. They all agreed that what they had done was foolish, reckless, and utterly irresponsible, but what stung Harry the most is that he had disappointed his Dad once again. <em>But at least now I'm sure he will keep me.<em>

"What do you suppose your Dad wants to see us for mate?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm almost certain why he wants to see me," Harry said dejectedly.

Ron winced, "Sorry mate. If my parents weren't in Romania I would be expecting the same."

Harry nodded, "Well we best head for the dungeons and you to the common room Mione."

Silently the three departed from the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry led Ron into their quarters and Slinky appeared, "Master Severus says Harry and Mr. Weasley is to be going to Master Severus' study."<p>

Harry nodded and led Ron to the study. Once they entered the study they observed Severus seated behind his desk.

"Harry, Ronald, have a seat," Severus instructed.

As if it were planned, Slinky appeared with a howler in hand, turned it over to Severus, and immediately disapperated.

Severus silently handed the howler over to Harry who gulped and opened it. As he expected Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the study:

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES SEVERUS! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO! TWICE! TWO TIMES! IN LESS THAN SIX MONTHS YOU TWO COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND THIS TIME FOR WHAT REASON? THERE IS NOT A SINGLE EXPLANATION I CAN FATHOM THAT WOULD BE REASONABLE AS TO WHY YOU TWO FOUND IT ACCEPTABLE TO NOT ONLY BE OUT AFTER CURFEW, BUT TO LEAVE THE **SCHOOL GROUNDS**! IF I WERE NOT IN ROMANIA RIGHT NOW I WOULD BE ON MY WAY TO HOGWARTS THIS INSTANT TO **THOROUGHLY** EXPRESS MY DISPLEASURE WITH YOU BOTH! SINCE I AM NOT THERE RONALD WHAT EVER SEVERUS DOLES OUT TO HARRY, HE WILL DOLE OUT TO YOU AS WELL, AND YOU WILL NOT QUESTION IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ron was nodding his head vehemently at this point. "AT THE REQUEST OF PROFESSOR LUPIN, I WILL NOT OWL YOU ANY BISCUITS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON." Then in a more gentle voice she said, "Oh but Harry dear I will still correspond with you over the next month okay, just no biscuits." She cleared her voice in the Howler and yelled again, "YOU TWO WILL LEARN THAT THE RULES APPLY TO YOU! I HOPE SEVERUS MAKES. THAT. CLEAR!"

Harry and Ron sat there in silence watching as the howler self destructed, tearing itself into tiny shreds of paper.

Once again Severus was amused at the expression on the boys' faces, but he did not have to attempt to hide the amusement as it never even came close to surfacing. He had been dreading dealing with the two wayward Gryffindors most of the day.

Ron looked at Harry and spoke, "Well at least I know why he wanted both of us here now." Harry responded by nodding in the affirmative.

From behind his desk he studied the raven haired boy and the red headed one. They looked sufficiently worried. He prolonged the silence a few minutes longer until they both looked away from him.

"Ronald," Severus said again for the second time surprising Ron, "Harry, I am sure is under no delusion as to why he is here. I have rules that Harry knows he is to follow. There are two rules that if broken warrant a spanking. Lying and purposefully placing himself in danger are those rules. Last night one of those rules was broken. Your mother has requested that I punish you in the same manner I do Harry. You can either comply with her request or refuse and leave. If you refuse, I will owl you mother and explain, if you do not leave now I will take that as acceptance," Severus said studying the boy.

Ron thought about it, if he left he knew his mum would be even more angry that he had not listened to her. Furthermore, he would have to wait for two more weeks until his mum and dad returned from Romania to be punished. He did not want to wait that long. Besides, if his best mate could handle it, so could he.

Harry paled. Would Ron hate him now that Severus would be punishing him too? Ron was Harry's first friend and he did not want to lose him.

Severus turned his attention to Harry and could see something there besides anticipation, it was fear. Severus had spanked him before, anticipation was expected, but fear? Was his son still scared that he would beat him? He would deal with Ron first, then Harry.

"I will take the fact that you have not beat feet out of my study as acceptance. Harry if you will wait in your room. I will deal with Ronald first," Severus instructed.

"Yes sir," Harry said and left the study.

Harry sat on his bed. He knew that Severus would not beat him or Ron but it bloody well hurt. Ron would be furious with Harry. Harry sat there with different scenarios running through his head. Ron bursting in his room yelling what an idiot he was to ever befriend him. Ron telling him he was nothing more than a freak that didn't deserve his friendship. Ron telling him that he would warn Hermione what kind of _friend_ Harry really was.

Minutes passed, but to Harry it seemed like hours. He then heard a knock on the door and was instead greeted by an extremely subdued, Ron. His eyes were red rimmed, it was obvious he had been crying. Harry felt his heart sink.

"Hey mate, your turn," Ron said have wincing half smiling.

Harry nodded, "Ok, are you going to the tower?"

"No he told me to wait here," Ron replied.

Harry nodded, and proceeded to the study.

Hesitantly, Harry opened the door to the study.

"Come on over here Harry," Severus said still seated behind his desk.

Slowly Harry walked to where Severus was seated. Severus noticed fear still lurked in his eyes, and sadly asked, "Are you still afraid of me son? Do you still trust me so little."

The question caught Harry off guard and he blurted, "WHAT? NO! I _.._I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

Severus was now curious, "Well why do you look afraid?"

Harry shuffled his feet and shook his head. Severus sighed, "Answer me son?" Severus said in a low tone, but a tone that clearly expressed he expected him to answer.

Harry muttered something. "I didn't catch that. Look at me and try again."

"I said Ron is going to hate me now," Harry said.

Severus was confused, "Why would Ron hate you Harry?"

"Because you are my Dad, and you punished him. I am going to lose my first friend," Harry said sadly feeling tears prick his eyes.

Relieved that Harry was truly not scared of him, in fact he was not even worried about being punished, he responded, "I can assure you that Ron is not angry at you. In fact, he is angry with himself because he knows he made the wrong decision. Just like you will, he accepted his punishment. You are not to blame for his decision or how he was punished, and he knows this."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hopefully.

_Damn those eyes! Damn his actions! Lily through and through._

"Quite sure Harry," Severus assured him.

Severus could practically see the fear in Harry's eyes dissipate. Severus was once again relieved, Harry trusted his words completely.

"Don't look too relieved Harry. We still have your punishment to deal with. Place your glasses on the desk," Severus said.

Harry removed his glasses, "Do you understand why you are being punished?"

Knowing Sev expected a verbal response, "Yes sir, I placed myself in danger and disobeyed you."

Severus inclined his head sharply and guided Harry over his lap. Harry clutched Severus' pants leg from the vulnerable position, and he didn't have to wait long before the first smack landed on his upturned bum. He gasped primarily out of surprise. He felt his eyes burning from tears. Again the smack stung, but what he really hated was the fact that his actions were what had made Sev do this. He hated more than anything in the muggle or wizarding world alike disappointing his Dad.

Harry had taken many severe, undeserved beatings in his life and did so without shedding a tear, but when Severus did this, it was different. There was always a reason, and Severus always let Harry know what that reason was. Harry let his tears fall not because the pain was unbearable, but because each time he felt that sting, he realized just how much he had let his Dad down, and that feeling, that knowledge, is why Harry cried.

Severus paused after hearing Harry gasp. How he loathed doing this, but he reminded himself that he had to be consistent and follow through with what he told Harry would happen should he break certain rules. Severus firmly brought down hand four more times on Harry's backside and now Harry was crying in earnest.

At least this time Harry did not try to hold it in. Severus rubbed small circles on Harry's back, "It's over son. You are forgiven."

Severus sat Harry up in his lap, and Harry hugged him burying his face in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, I know you are. Don't ever do anything like that again. I do not enjoy being in this position anymore than you do," Severus whispered back.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had calmed down, he and Severus went to Harry's room where they found Ron laying on Harry's bed on his stomach. Severus had to suppress his grin as Harry joined Ron on the bed in similar fashion.<p>

Severus summoned Harry's desk chair and transfigured it to sit across from the two subdued Gryffindors, "Now you two will receive a letter from Lupin during breakfast with the days you two and Hermione are to join him for detention. I have already spoken with Professor McGonagall, Harry, and she is clear that you will not be attending quidditch practice for the next two weeks. You two have been punished for you actions and you are forgiven; however, I expect you to respect and adhere to the detentions and the restriction to your tower. If you do not adhere to said punishment, there will be consequences to follow. Understood?"

Both boys nodded, "Yes sir."

"Very well. Do you two have any questions?" Severus asked.

"Dad, do you think we could stay down here with you tonight?" Harry asked.

_What they want to stay down here with me after doling out a smacking? Well at least my brat does I doubt the other insufferable brat __will want to._

_Brat Severus? Are you really using such terms of endearment to describe a Weasley?_

_Stuff it Snape!_

"I don't mind Harry, but Ronald may not want to stay down here," Severus answered.

"Ron?" Harry turned to his friend.

"Yeah mate, I wouldn't mind staying here, but where would I sleep?" Ron asked.

Severus stood and transfigured the desk into a small bed, "Will that be sufficient Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smiled, "Yes sir. Thanks."

"Alright boys, I'll notify Minerva so she will know where you two are. Slinky!" Severus said.

Slinky apparated into Harry's room and immediately noticed the young man had been crying, "Harry, what is being wrong with Harry," Slinky excitedly asked ignoring the fact that Severus had been the one to summon him. Slinky made his way to the bed and rooted himself right between Harry and Ron causing Severus to roll his eyes.

Harry assured Slinky, "Nothing is wrong Slinky. I messed up again and got into trouble with Sev."

The elf then whispered Slinky style, "Master Severus Sir didn't be hurting Harry did he?"

Ron gasped and looked at the Potions Master. He had never seen an elf speak so freely and out of turn especially in front of his master.

Severus had learned not to interrupt so he could really know what Harry was thinking, and also learned that when he was the reason Harry had cried his laundry would be most uncomfortable for at least a week. It was just the way things were in their family and he accepted them.

Harry shook his head no, "No Slinky, Dad didn't hurt me. It's like last time, remember with the troll, when I did something I should have known better than to do. Well I did the same thing this time only worse, and Dad only gave me a smacking. I'm restricted to the tower for two weeks, and have several detentions with Dad and Remus. Albus also took my invisibility cloak."

Slinky nodded and again _whispered_, "Slinky is understanding Harry, but Slinky is still going to be redoing the laundry and I think I misplaced the sugar for the tea for the next two weeks."

Harry nodded and grinned. Ron still looked dumbstruck. Severus cleared his throat, gaining the attention from everyone in the room, "Slinky if you will be so kind as to retrieve Mr. Weasley's pajamas from the Gryffindor Tower it would be appreciated."

Slinky's big ears drooped down on his head when he realized he had completely ignored Severus, and smiled and nodded, "Yes Master Severus sir, Slinky will be right back."

With a _pop_ and a _crack_ Slinky returned with Ron's pajamas.

"Alright you two. Get changed and I'll be back in here in a few minutes to make sure you are in bed," Severus instructed.

Severus left the room, went immediately to his closet to retrieve his favorite robe to make sure Slinky did not get his small hands on it first, only to discover he was too late. Severus groaned and made his way back to Harry's room where he heard the Ron and Harry talking.

"No mate, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, in fact it was me that said we shouldn't get caught. Your Dad is not as bad as I thought he was. He's quite good actually. He treated me exactly like my mum and dad would have," Severus heard Ron say.

"Really?" Harry asked. "I've always thought Sev, well my Dad is brilliant, but I thought you would be angry with me after this."

"Listen mate, I'm beginning to realize why Mione gets mad at me sometimes you are as thick as I am. _**We**_ messed up, _**we**_ got into trouble, that's what happens. If it hadn't been your Dad, it would have been someone else," Ron explained, and Severus had judged from his tone, it was not the first time the youngest Weasley male had attempted to do so. "Ok, as long as you are sure you..." Harry started.

Ron cut him off, "Bloody hell Harry, I'm sure. Now shut it before I smother you with this pillow."

Harry and Ron started laughing as the impromptu pillow fight began. Severus listened to it for several minutes, and was grateful Harry had made friends with Ron and Hermione. They were good to him, loyal, and Severus had a feeling Harry would need those two more and more as time progressed.

After the two calmed down he assumed a truce was called somewhere amongst all the laughing and giggling. He suspected the two had climbed into bed, "Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I'm not mad at you mate, but your Dad has an extremely hard hand," Severus heard the red head say and couldn't help but chuckle.

He heard Harry giggle, "You're not telling me anything I don't know Ron, " then Harry's tone changed to a more serious one, "but believe me when I say it could always be worse."

Ron laughed, missing the seriousness of Harry's tone and it was now obvious to Severus, Harry had not shared the details of his past with Ron. Severus however, did not miss it and sighed a sad sigh. He then heard Ron say, "I know mum could have been here and taken the wooden spoon to us."

Both boys laughed at that which is when Severus decided to enter into the bedroom.

"I see that you have managed to change into your pajamas without causing mass destruction or breaking any more rules," Severus drawled.

Ron watched in amazement as Severus made his way over to Harry's bed, brushed his raven fringe to the side, and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night son."

Harry was never happier that Severus was so willing to let others, even his best mate, know that he loved him, that he _wanted_ him, even after he had done something stupid. Even with the impending detentions and restriction to the tower, Harry was happy, "G'night Dad. Love you."

Ron's mouth was completely agape now, clearly wondering if Severus would return the sentiment. It was obvious to Severus that Ron's whole mental image of him had been turned upside down once again. Oh how he loved doing this to Harry's friends. "Love you too Son. Good night Ronald."

It took Ron a moment to process that Severus was talking to him. Harry was giggling, Severus rolled his eyes, "It is polite Mr. Weasley to respond when someone is speaking to you."

"R-r-right. Sorry. Err...Good night sir," Ron finally stuttered out.

Severus inclined his head sharply, left the bedroom, and proceeded to his study.

* * *

><p>Severus was seated behind his desk, drinking a bitter cup of tea Slinky had prepared for him. Yes, Severus could always summon another cup from the kitchens, but in all honesty he liked Slinky's protective streak when it came to Harry so he would bear the little elf's wrath.<p>

For whatever reason, Albus always seemed to know when Severus needed company, and he flooed through to Severus' study with his consent.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted inclining his head politely as Albus stepped through.

"Ahh, Severus my boy, do you mind if I have a seat," he asked as he was seating himself in the chair in front of Severus' desk.

"Of course not. Slinky!" Severus summoned and Slinky immediately apparated into the study.

"Will you bring the Headmaster a cup of tea?" Severus asked.

"Yes Master Severus," Slinky said shortly and popped away.

Slinky was back in mere seconds with a cup of tea, "Thank you Slinky?" Albus said.

Slinky nodded his head and again apparated away.

Severus watched knowingly as the Headmaster sipped his tea.

Severus was not disappointed. Albus took a sip of the tea and immediately spat it out.

Severus coolly said, "Something wrong Albus?"

"Why yes my boy, all the house elves know I like my tea, well my sugar with a spot of tea. This...this has not the first hint of sweetness to it. In all honesty it's horrible," Albus said.

"Pity, looks like you are to suffer Slinky's wrath as well. Apparently he has knowledge that you have taken Harry's cloak. At least he does not have access to your wardrobe," Severus said.

Dumbledore paled and Severus barked a laugh, "Let me guess, he asked you, most likely tonight, if you wanted him to take special care of his robes to lighten the load on the schools elves, or at least something as ridiculous as that?"

Dumbledore solemnly nodded, "Remus' as well actually."

Severus was all out laughing and Dumbledore had to give in to laughter as well. "So my boy did Harry and Ronald make it back to the tower?"

"Actually no. They are presently sleeping in Harry's room," Severus said. Seeing the damnable twinkle in Albus' eyes he added, "It was Harry's request, I assure you Headmaster."

"I would suspect nothing other than that Severus. One would be a fool to think you would want Harry nearby after he could have potentially been harmed. One would be an even bigger fool to think that you would want Harry nearby after punishing him. I am certain you had much rather have sent him back to his dormitory while you seethed in anger alone here in your study while damning yourself for having such a reckelss son, and cursing the unfairness of it all. Yes, I am quite certain you adamantly objected to Harry and Ronald staying here in your quarters, in fact I bet they appropriated a vile of dreamless sleep themselves and downed it just to spite you to ensure they could stay here," Albus finished.

"You are correct on all counts except for the dreamless sleep," Severus retorted, but there was something in his voice that didn't set quite right with Albus.

"What's on your mind son?" Albus inquired.

"Besides the obvious you mean?" Severus responded.

"Yes besides the fact you are mentally and emotionally exhausted from today's events. Do tell an old man what's on your mind," Albus gently coaxed taking a sip of the bitter tea before disgustedly placing the cup on Severus's desk.

Severus sighed, "I thought I had gotten through to him Albus. I never expected for him to just outright disobey me. I never saw this coming. In the past when he has done things to warrant punishment he was just being his typical Gryffindor self. Rushing into things without thinking, but this was planned, it was very, well... Slytherin actually. If Remus had not smelled their scent the plan would have been a complete success. I feel like there is something more to it than Harry just wanting to see the affects of the potion. I just can't put my finger on it Albus. Sometimes I feel like I am too hard on him considering his past. I don't know if I am doing right."

"There are a couple of things you should know. First, I can see through the invisibility cloak so I too knew Harry was there and I hope that provides you with some amount of comfort when I decide to return the cloak to him. And second, you say this is the first time Harry has planned something out knowing what the potential consequences are, well Severus it seems that Harry is finally testing his boundaries in his relationship with you," Albus said.

"Headmaster, you seriously believe that Harry was 'testing boundaries' with this stunt," Severus asked.

Albus chuckled, "I have a story about a certain third year Slytherin and his Gryffindor friend. I had forbade this particular Slytherin to brew any potions unsupervised after he inadvertently caused an explosion in the girls lavatory on the second floor. I believe he was with the Gryffindor student at the time of the explosion if my mind serves me correctly."

"This student did not have a particularly happy home life, and I had taken to him and him to me. I would like to assume the relationship between the two of us was much like that of a father and son. But on with the story. This same Slytherin in his third year decided he would create a prank potion to get back at his nemesis and his gang. The potion had several volatile and poisonous ingredients, and he and his red headed friend thought it to be a challenge to create this potion successfully. One he knew could have a potentially harmful if not fatal outcome, if something went wrong with the potion. Now keep in mind Severus, this was an I had expressly forbade."

"The dark headed young man was not discouraged by my previous warning as a Headmaster, or as his father figure and proceeded to brew this potion an unused classroom on the third floor with his friend. The potion began to put off toxic fumes which went unnoticed by the two students as they had not odor. Hogwarts herself let me know there was danger in the castle and led me to that classroom where I found the Slytherin and Gryffindor on the floor barely breathing. I gathered a small bit of the potion in a vile for Poppy and banished the potion, then levitated the students to the infirmary."

"After said young man woke up we had a discussion in my office which resulted in his confession of deliberately disobeying my order over a prank war. There was nothing more to that deliberate disobedience than that. He had set his jaw while talking to me, obvious that he did not believe I would do anything to him. After having him recount exactly what he did, how he placed his friend in danger as well as himself, and explained to him how it made my heart stop to find him in such a manner, the young boy was nearly in tears."

"So you tell me Severus, were you not testing boundaries with a dangerous stunt? Was I wrong and too hard on you when I put you over my knee? You and Harry share a similar past. Don't doubt yourself son, you are doing a fine job with Harry. He has a long and dangerous road ahead of him, and he needs you. He needs your guidance, discipline, and most of all your love. You are giving everything to the child that he should have been receiving all his life. I will say it again, that fault resides with me, but Severus do not doubt yourself," Dumbledore finished.

Severus felt something hot pricking at his eyes and quickly swallowed that buggering lump in his throat, "No need to bring up unpleasant childhood memories Headmaster. I believe you enjoyed that meeting in your office a little too much my third year," Severus scoffed. Dumbledore smiled knowing Severus was trying to push down his emotions. "But perhaps you are right. I did want to see what you would do. I wanted to know if you would lose faith in me for that mistake, if you would send me away, or if you would still want me around after that." If you would still love me went unsaid although Albus heard it loud and clear.

"And Severus, do I still not love and care for you very much child?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus felt himself turn five different shades of red and nodded, "I believe so."

"Indeed I do, and I dare say that you should have no worries about young Harry. I am sure he is completely repentant for his actions, and still trusts and loves you completely." Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood, "It is my position to sometimes act as if you are being too hard on Harry, after all I have to play the doting old grandfather role yes? But rest assured, if I ever believe you are being too hard on Harry I will let you know, for that too is my role as your mentor, and well father of sorts. Now I believe I will head back to my quarters to see if I can get a decent cup of tea."

Severus had stood from his seat chuckling at that, "Good luck with that Headmaster. Slinky has more likely than not requested, I believe for the next two weeks, that he take _care_ of our tea."

Dumbledore groaned in acceptance and said, "Is that not how long the three of them are restricted to the Gryffindor Tower."

Severus said, "Precisely how long they are restricted to the tower. And Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I have many more stories about that dark haired young man should you ever need a reminder. Good night my boy," Albus said as he heard Severus grumbling something about a certain Headmaster being as insolent as his first years.

Severus, now feeling much better about the situation and that he had made the right decision, turned in for the night, and was able to have a restful night's sleep despite the day's events, and he owed it to a man in eccentric robes with too many names, who had help guide him into the man he truly was behind the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to TheSltherinShadow for the suggestion of Remus insisting Molly send the boys no biscuits. <strong>

**How about Slinky? He has moved on to torturing anyone who harms his Harry! I want a Slinky!**

**Well guys I hope that chapter provided a bit of insight on the relationship between Albus and Severus, and shows that Severus does not allow Albus to treat him the way he does simply because Albus is the most powerful wizard in the world, but because he has a certain sense of respect for the man.**

**What will the detentions hold for the trio? Suggestions?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I do appreciate all of you guys reading and reviewing.**


	35. Chapter 35 Nightmares and Detentions

**The Harry Potter Universe belongs to the brilliant mind J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 35**

**Nightmares and Detentions**

It was hot and muggy outside, but he had chores to complete. Freaks needed to earn their keep; freaks should be grateful that they were even permitted inside the house. Harry had been outside for hours, and the baggy clothes he had on were sticking to him, rubbing him, irritating his skin. As usual, the clothes were not only sticking to him from sweat, but from the open wounds on his back. They were partially healed, but still leaked and were hot from infection. He desperately wanted to pull the shirt off, but knew he shouldn't because he had no sunscreen, his arms were already aching from the burn, and he did not want to expose his wounds.

Harry could feel the hunger pangs in his stomach, oh what he would do for just one scrap of food. He desperately longed to go through the rubbish, just for one crumb. He could make it last. Hold it in his mouth, savor it, and pretend it was a feast fit for a king. He had been locked in his cupboard since his trip to the zoo. He had only been allowed out to prepare meals, use the loo once a day, and if Vernon had a bad day at work, he served as a punching bag. The visit to the zoo was four days ago. The three days of confinement to the cupboard had been terrible, so Harry did not want to complain about being outside. It was more than he deserved.

After checking to make sure no one was around, Harry filled his stomach with water from the garden hose causing the hunger pangs to retreat for a while. He was forever grateful he had learned that trick.

"BOY! What are you doing you unappreciative freak! Drinking _our_ water! Water _you_ have not earned! Water no one said _you_ could have! SPIT IT OUT NOW!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry didn't know what to think. _Where __did __he __come __from?__He __wasn__'__t __there __a __moment __ago!_

Instinctively, Harry swallowed the water. It was a reflex. It was a mistake. A very dangerous mistake, and he was scared. As soon as he had swallowed the water Harry began stuttering out, "I-I-I'm sorry Uncle, I'm Sorry! Please don't be angry. I-I-I was j-j-just th-thirsty."

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say. Vernon began closing the distance in the back yard between himself and Harry, "Thirsty! Freaks don't get thirsty! But you'll soon learn what happens to freaks who steal! And how dare you swallow that water! I told you to SPIT IT OUT!"

Harry was back peddling, and as Harry's luck was, he tripped over the garden hose and fell to the ground.

Vernon laughed, and with his heavy foot he stomped Harry's stomach, causing him to expel the water. Harry did not make a sound other than the water leaving his empty stomach. He struggled to his hands and knees, weak from the lack of food and hurt from the shot to his stomach, and inadvertently his ribs. While taunting and laughing at Harry, Vernon kicked him a second time, this time in the rear causing him to sprawl all over the ground. Vernon continued to laugh while humiliating Harry; nothing made him happier.

Harry, the fighter he was, still made no sound and again struggled to get up. "Weak! Nothing more than an ungrateful drain on our family. I should have taken you to an orphanage or drown you like a stray dog years ago boy."

Vernon took his beefy hand and picked Harry up by the neck of his shirt. He wadded the shirt up so it was tight enough to pick Harry up by the neck.

It was cutting off Harry's air, and Harry began clawing at his throat, trying to rip the shirt, kicking his feet madly while in the air. Luckily the shirt was almost threads anyhow, and just as they entered into the kitchen Harry was able to tear the shirt and his small form fell to the kitchen floor unceremoniously leaving the shirt in Vernon's hand.

This pushed Vernon over the edge, as if he weren't already there. He clouted Harry in the head as the young boy was sitting on his knees, holding his throat, gasping for air. Harry flew backwards, hitting the hard tile face first. It split his lip which was bleeding freely from the impact. "Boy how dare you destroy the clothes we give you!"

Harry looked in Vernon's direction to discover there were two of them, and they were conversing with each other. Harry was baffled, this was worse than his worst nightmare. "He's already gotten blood the floor. It has to be cleaned anyway. What's a little more?" one of the Vernon's asked.

"Right you are? What do you say we give the bloody freak what he deserves for a change? No more going easy on him eh?" the other Vernon said.

Just when Harry thought it couldn't get any worse, a third Vernon walked up from behind him, "I think that's a stellar idea. I'm not sure why we haven't thought of this before."

Harry then heard several cracks, and felt a sharp pain in his hand as one of the Vernon's stomped on his fingers. Harry whimpered, but did not cry out.

Another Vernon removed his belt, this Harry was all too familiar with and braced himself for the blows, and they came. All three of the Vernons were slowly killing Harry. Harry looked up but saw there were definitely more than three now.

Harry was now watching this scene unfold below him. He was looking down on himself in the kitchen as the Vernons continued to torture him. One had turned the stove on, one had a lighter in his hand, one was making his way to the knife block, one was raining down blows on his bare back with the belt, one kicking him, one punching him, one throwing hot water on his open wounds…There were too many Vernons to count. Almost every horrible thing Harry had ever endured at the hands of Vernon was happening to him at once.

Then Harry remembered. He remembered his dark man. His Professor. His Sev. His Dad. And he yelled. For all that he was worth, and as loud as he could, Harry yelled, "SEV! SEEEVVVV! DAD! DAAAAAAD! HELP ME! COME GET ME! DAAAAAAAAD!"

The Vernons laughed. "You have no dad."

"No one would want you."

"We are doing the world a favor by ridding it of you."

"Dad. Ha! Boy your _Dad_ died just to get away from you!"

"Yes call your _Daddy_ boy. Call him and watch! No one will come!"

Harry refused to listen to those words that cut him like a knife; he believed. He knew there was someone who loved him, who would protect him. He felt it. "DAAAAAAD!" Harry called again.

Just then Severus appeared. There were no words spoken. Severus began hexing the Vernons one by one. They tried to run but to no avail. As each hex and curse struck the fleeing Vernons they screamed. Some fell through a hole in the floor, some exploded into Vernon confetti, some fell to the ground withering in pain before disappearing, and some burst into flames leaving only ashes behind.

For the first time in his nightmares, Harry knew, and now so did Vernon, that there _was_someone who cared about him, loved him, and would protect him. And Vernon's knowledge of this, albeit a in a dream, was the greatest comfort to Harry.

Then something unexpected happened…

* * *

><p>Severus went into a restful sleep that night almost immediately after Dumbledore's departure. It annoyed him at times that he still needed reassurance from the old man, and it bothered him to no end that the old man somehow <em>knew<em> when he needed it. However, as much as it annoyed him, it comforted him twice as much, for Severus had accepted many years ago as a young child that he would never have what he had found in the old man.

Around five o'clock in the morning, an hour before Severus was due to be up, he was alerted by the wards from Harry's room.

Severus jumped from his bed and sprinted to the room to find Ron trying to wake Harry, and Harry was clearly pleading for him, Severus.

Noticing Severus, Ron moved out of the way and Severus took a seat on the bed, placing his hand on his son's chest. "Harry, Son wake up. You are in your rooms at Hogwarts. You are safe. No one will hurt you here. Wake up Son."

Severus lifted Harry, and positioned him so Harry's head and upper body was in his lap. Cradling his upper body and gently shaking him by the shoulders Severus continued, "Come on Son, wake up. Dad is here. You are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry began to stir, obviously coming out of his nightmare and back to reality. Severus began brushing Harry's fringe as a means to calm him, "That's it son, open your eyes. That's it Harry, come on. Wake up for Dad. It was only a night mare. It wasn't real you are safe."

Finally Harry opened his eyes, "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You came for me. You came for me again. He's gone now and he knows you love me. You made him go away. All of them," Harry said.

Severus was confused now. _All __of __who? __I __was __in __his __nightmare? __Merlin__'__s__balls!_

"Son, I know you won't be able to sleep before you are due to get up for classes, as it is after five in the morning, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk. Ronald?" Severus said.

Ron clearly confused at everything, "Yes sir?"

"Do you think you could go to sleep? You may sleep for another hour and a half," Severus said.

Ron, used to being woken in the middle of the night by his siblings, yawned, "Yes sir. Is Harry alright?"

Harry was still half in his lap with his face turned into his stomach. Severus sighed, "He will be. There is no need for you to worry. I'll take care of him."

Ron was climbing into his bed and shocked Severus with his words, "I know you will. I know Harry was having a nightmare and he called for you." Ron yawned again and snuggled beneath the covers, "Harry trusts you, so I do too."

Severus stood holding Harry with his right arm, and with his left hand he ruffled Ron's hair. Severus blamed that action on the early morning hour, not having his tea yet, and determined that his thoughts were not yet appropriately organized. "You're a good friend Mr. Weasley. I'll wake you in time for breakfast."

Ron's eyes remained closed and Severus' only response was the slight smile that crossed the young boy's face. Before Severus was able to make it out of the room, it was clear that Ron had fallen asleep. Severus had to admit he was a bit envious the child could fall asleep so easily after being awoken abruptly. It was something he and Harry would never be able to experience without the aid of a potion.

* * *

><p>With Harry still clinging to Severus, Severus took a seat at the kitchen table. Severus summoned Slinky, then requested a cup of tea, and some pumpkin juice.<p>

Slinky brought back a tall cold glass of pumpkin juice for Harry, and a hot bitter cup of tea for Severus.

"Harry we need to talk about your nightmare," Severus calmly said.

"Do I have to?"

"It will help if you do. Besides you already began talking about it in the bedroom. I know you can do it even if it is uncomfortable for you," Severus coaxed trying to encourage him.

Harry nodded detached himself from Severus taking his glass of pumpkin juice, and seated himself beside the man.

"It started out as a memory. I had gone to the zoo with _them_ and I accidentally set a snake, a boa constrictor, on Dudley," Harry laughed a little at this, "He bloody well deserved it."

Severus did not correct the language and just allowed Harry to continue.

"After we made it home, Vernon did what he did best and used me as a punching bag for my freakishness and then threw me in the cupboard. He told me I would not have food for a week. I was only allowed out to cook meals, use the loo once a day, and serve as an outlet for Vernon's anger. This went on for three days. On the fourth day, which is when the nightmare actually began, I was allowed out of my cupboard to do the outside chores…" Harry trialed off. Severus could see him struggling.

Harry sighed and said, "Dad, can you just do that Legilimens thing? It would be easier for me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Look at me Harry." Bright eyes met the dark, "_Legilimens.__"_

Harry had brought the memory/dream/nightmare, to the front of his mind. Severus could almost feel the hunger in his young charge. It made him sick that Harry was looking forward to an opportunity to pilfer through the rubbish for a crumb or two. Severus watched as he drank from the hose, Vernon discovering his _transgression_, and Harry back peddling and falling to the ground.

He watched as Vernon drove his foot into Harry's midsection causing him to lose the content in his stomach. Severus forced himself to watch the oaf taunt and humiliate Harry then pick him up, strangling him with his own shirt, while Harry silently pleaded for the air he was being deprived of by clawing relentlessly at his throat.

Severus saw Harry fall out of the shirt onto the floor in the kitchen, then Vernon strike him with such force it sent Harry flying backwards causing him to strike his face on the hard tile floor. Harry's lip was now bleeding, spilling blood onto the floor.

Harry looked up and saw there were now two Vernon's conversing in a tone as if they were discussing the weather. A third Vernon appeared and crushed Harry's fingers with his boot. One Vernon removed his belt and began violently striking his boy, but Harry did not make a sound. Several more Vernons appeared and began maliciously attacking him. One even threw hot water on him.

Severus stared at the horror before him and looked at Harry as he was lying on the floor. He looked into those eyes and saw something that resembled hope. Just then he heard Harry yell, "SEV! SEEEVVVV! DAD! DAAAAAAD! HELP ME! COME GET ME! DAAAAAAAAD!"

Severus wanted nothing more at that moment to be able to reach out and grab his son. There was a desperation, but also hope in those cries. A lump suddenly formed in Severus throat, he felt something hot stinging his eyes, but quickly blinked it away and he heard Harry again yell, "DAAAAAAD!"

Helpless. That is what he felt at the moment. He desired nothing more than to put his bare hands on those bastards and do everything they were doing to Harry tenfold. It was then that Severus was looking directly at himself. His dreamself moved stealthily and silently, hexing and cursing the Vernons with experienced ease. He watched as they fell through the floor, burst into pieces, dissolved while withering in pain, and erupted into flames only leaving ashes behind.

Dream Severus walked over to where Harry was lying on the floor and silently offered him his hand to help him to his feet. Severus watched as Harry stood beside his dreamself, shirtless, bloody, bruised, malnourished, and beaten down in those baggy pants. Dream Severus did not say a word, he cupped Harry's chin in his hand both holding each other's gaze. There appeared to be a silent agreement of sorts, for his dreamself smiled and nodded gently, and a ghost of a smile, one of understanding, crossed the battered young boy's face.

Dream Severus, with a wave of his wand he sealed the holes in the floor, and the belt marks, burns from the water, bruises from the beatings, all disappeared from Harry's body. He banished the confetti like pieces of the Vernons that littered the floor, and Harry filled out, the broken bones mended, and they no longer protruded through his skin. Most importantly he was no longer hungry. With a final flick of his wand, the door leading to the back yard opened and the ashes blew out the door. All the scars that covered Harry left one by one, leaving his golden skin flawless.

Emerald eyes met the obsidian once more, and Harry reached up to take Dream Severus' hand and Severus watched as the larger hand enveloped the smaller one. He followed the two of them through the sitting room and out the front door only to see Buckbeak waiting on them. Severus watched as Harry turned to look back at Number Four Privet Drive then up at Dream Severus. Judging by the look in Harry's eyes he needed confirmation, reassurance of the unspoken promise.

Dream Severus turned Harry to face him, and knelt in front of the small child so they were eye to eye, placing a hand on each of his arms. Dream Severus then spoke, only two words, but they were powerful, and full of promise, "Never Again."

Harry nodded once in understanding, and a single tear leaked from Harry's eye. Dream Severus, still kneeling, reached up and tenderly wiped the tear away with his thumb. He stood and placed Harry on Buckbeak, then seated himself behind Harry. Severus watched as the three of them disappeared into the sky line.

The Potions Master found himself seated in the kitchen once more looking at Harry. "Don't you see Dad? He was wrong, and he can never hurt me again. Never again."

Severus just pulled Harry out of his seat, into his lap, burying Harry's face into the chest of his robes, "I promise Son, Never Again."

As Severus held Harry in that position he did not want to let him go. He held onto him much longer than usual, for several minutes actually. He then heard Harry giggling, "And what pray tell do you find so amusing Mr. Potter?"

Harry muttered something, but it was inaudible as Severus still had not released his head from his chest.

He loosened his grip on Harry so the child could speak with clarity, "It's usually me who won't let you go. Now who's the impertinent primate?"

Severus' only response was to _Hmphf,_call Harry a cheeky brat , and pull him back into his chest once more.

Severus finally released Harry, "You said that dream began as a memory. At what point did the memory end?" Severus was hoping before he was brought into the kitchen.

"When the second Vernon appeared. Up until that point, everything happened," Harry explained.

Severus growled to himself. _So __he __did __have __to __fight __to __breathe, __to __live ,__to __survive._

"This was the result of an act of accidental magic?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. He had grown so much over the past several months. He was no longer embarrassed to talk to Severus about his past. It was still difficult for Harry at times, and rightfully so, but no longer embarrassing. "Yeah, that's what usually brought those types of reactions on. It just seemed so…so real."

Harry then had a thought. _Maybe __it __was __real._ Severus was watching Harry curiously as Harry lifted his shirt and his face fell in disappointment.

"I guess it wasn't. I still have them," Harry said tracing a scar with his finger down his chest.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's that was tracing the scar with one hand and cupped Harry's chin with the other, "Son, you may still bear those scars, but I assure you, the promise was real. Never again."

* * *

><p>Severus and Harry talked until it was time for Harry to wake Ron. The two then headed to the Great Hall where they met with Hermione.<p>

"Harry! Ron! Are you ok? Where were you last night? I was so worried when you didn't come back to the tower!" Hermione exclaimed.

The three of them sat down at the table and began eating breakfast.

Ron said, "Mum sent a howler, and Professor Snape…errr, well he gave us a smacking."

Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded, "I know. It's horrible, no biscuits until the next full moon."

"No Harry. That's not what I meant. Professor Snape can't do that. It's against the rules at Hogwarts," Hermione said appalled.

Ron with his mouth full, "Sure he can Mione, he's Harry's Dad, and Mum told him to tend to me too. He was acting as a parent not a teacher." Ron then smiled to himself, "Ha! Did you hear that mate? I knew something Mione didn't!"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded in the affirmative then directed his attention to Hermione, "Have your parents responded to the letter yet?"

Hermione sighed, "Not yet. Professor McGonagall explained to me that they left the part about the werewolf out since they would not understand the facts behind the potion and transformation. My parents know that I broke curfew and left the school grounds without permission with you two."

Harry and Ron nodded just as Hedwig landed on the table beside Harry's plate. Harry picked up the letter and gave Hedwig a bite of toast and bacon.

"It's from Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"Well go on mate open it," Ron prodded.

"No sense in delaying the inevitable. I need to know how to arrange my schedule for the week," Hermione added.

"It says we are to have detention with him tonight and Wednesday night. We are to report to the library tonight directly after dinner," Harry said.

"So much for the chess game with the twins tonight," Ron grumbled.

It was now lunch time, and Severus took his seat at the Head Table beside the wolf. Lupin looked worse for wear, and Severus couldn't mask the smirk that crossed his face when Remus had to all but use both hands to fold his robes in half at the waist just so he could sit semi-comfortably.

"Something wrong Lupin?" Severus asked.

Lupin glared, "I don't exactly know what is wrong, but my robes are extra stiff and I can't seem to get a decent cup of tea."

"I know what you mean my boy," Dumbledore said. Severus could not stifle the chuckle that escaped when he looked at the Headmaster. His wizarding cap which was usually purposefully drooped eloquently to the back was sticking straight up and the tip was pointed.

Remus' eyes went wide, "Headmaster…Errr…" Remus began and just pointed to his own head, then touched the fingers of both hands together forming a point, then pointed the Headmaster's head.

McGonagall who was seated on the other side of Severus was snickering too.

"Ahhh yes, Slinky has taken extra care of my complete wardrobe as well Remus. It seems that he is most displeased with our Harry having consequences for his actions. I never knew how truly frustrating this was for you until now Severus," Dumbledore said.

_Haha! __Karma __is __a __bitch __and __she __is __Slinky__'__s __mother! __All __those __jokes __about __the __stiff __underwear __and __my __disgusted __face __because __of __bitter __tea__… __Two __words, __PAY __BACK! __The __doting __grandfather __and __his __precious __puppy__… __HA! __You __finally __got __yours! __Yes, __Karma __is __a __bitch, __and __I __**love **__her __at __this __moment!_

Severus refrained from standing and doing a happy dance and simply drawled sarcastically, "Welcome to my world Headmaster. It is filled with insolent brats and disrespectful elves. Congratulations, you have finally made the cut."

Minerva elbowed Severus now snickering even louder as Dumbledore turned to leave the Great Hall, pointing at the at the back of the Headmaster's robes, there were three distinct creases that ran from his shoulders to the floor. The one in the center would have been most uncomfortable should the Headmaster have decided to have a seat.

Minerva whispered, "I believe we now know why Albus did not join us for breakfast and is missing lunch. He hasn't missed a meal in the Great Hall since before you were a student." Apparently Minerva's laughter was contagious because Severus, being used to this treatment, was fully enjoying everyone else's discomfort, and he could no longer suppress his laughter.

Severus baritone laughter filled the Great Hall, and this did two things. One, it caused Remus to glare at him with a Snape-approved glare then leave the Great Hall, and two, it scared the students. They stopped eating, and looked at Severus. Never, EVER had any of the students heard the evil Potions Master Severus Snape laugh. They had never seen the man smile, let alone laugh like that.

Severus and Minerva finally regained control of themselves and they could hear the students muttering,

_Why is he laughing? He never laughs. I'll bet he tortured someone this morning._

_I heard he took 300 points from Gryffindor, that's why he's laughing._

_I bet the Weasley twins put something in his tea to make him laugh._

_I think I'm skipping class today. That was just scary._

Listening to the students, Severus smirked and rolled his eyes very much satisfied. He could even have a good laugh and instill fear into the student body.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed too quickly for the trio. They had now finished dinner in the Great Hall, and began making their way to the library.<p>

Once in the library, the trio was greeted by Lupin. He was not his normal jovial self. Harry wondered how long Lupin would be this way towards him. It cut him to the quick to know that his actions had solicited this reaction from his godfather.

"You three take a seat at the table. Take out three feet of parchment and your quill," Remus instructed in a very detached manner.

The three did as they were asked and awaited further instruction.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated on the same side of the table. Lupin had disappeared into his office for a moment and when he returned he took a seat across from the three of them.

"As Severus has already explained to you three in great detail while in the Headmaster's office why you are being punished, I see no need to repeat him; however, for your first detention you will write four feet on the dangers of werewolves and explain why your actions were so reckless," Remus said.

"You are here for two hours; do not waste any time. If it is incomplete before you leave tonight, I expect it first thing Wednesday when you report to me for your second detention for the week. No excuses. My instructions were quite clear, but if you have any questions ask them now. There is no need for you three to converse as this is an individual assignment, the books you will need are on the table," Remus finished.

The trio just looked at him. This is not the man they were used to seeking out in the library. Harry wasn't sure where that man went, he wanted him back.

Remus took their silence as understanding, "You may begin. I will let you know when you are free to leave."

Remus went back to his office and sat at his desk. He hated being that way towards his Pup and his friends, but damn it he could have killed them. He would have to have a talk with Harry, perhaps tonight before he sent him back to the tower.

The trio was most definitely used to a calm reassuring Remus. The one that told bad jokes, the one that snuck them biscuits when Professor Snape wasn't looking, the one who sat and conversed amiably with them in the library. But this was not Remus, no this was Professor Lupin, the one who was disappointed in the three of them for doing something so incredibly stupid, and was punishing them as if they were his cubs.

The trio sat there miserably and wrote, and wrote, and wrote. They expected Severus to be cold with his words but not Remus. It made them realize just how upset their professor was with them, which made writing the essay all the harder.

Harry was well versed in the dangerous traits of the werewolf as he had already done extensive research about them. He also knew that because Remus did look at him as his Pup, it would not be long before he adopted a similar protective nature for Hermione and Ron as well. With each line Harry wrote about werewolves, he began to feel smaller and smaller until he felt as small as a single speck of dust that coated the library shelves.

Two hours later, Remus appeared before the three. He looked at Ron first, "Did you finish the essay Mr. Weasley?"

Ron flinched a bit at Lupin using his last name so formally, "I'm going to need to give it to you Wednesday after dinner Professor."

Lupin nodded, "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded and handed Remus her parchment.

Remus accepted it and turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and turned the parchment over to his godfather.

"Very well Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger you are dismissed. I shall escort Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor Tower shortly," Remus instructed.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione what he hoped was a reassuring nod.

After Ron and Hermione had left the library, Remus turned to look at Harry who was studying his feet.

"Harry, Pup, look at me," Remus said.

Harry looked up at Remus, and felt ashamed that he had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

This did not escape Remus' notice. Remus knelt down in front of Harry, much like Severus had done on several occasions, "What's wrong Pup?"

Harry successfully managed to blink the tears away and swallow the lump in his throat, "You were just so different. I guess I was just not expecting that. I-I…well…"

Remus understood what Harry was trying to say then explained, "Harry this is a punishment. I can't very well sit down with you at the table and act as if you are here on your own accord to visit your godfather. I addressed you as a professor does his students so there was no mistaking the reason for your presence here."

Harry nodded in understanding. After all, his Dad did the same thing with him. It was just the first time his godfather had been in a position to punish him and unfortunately Harry could blame no one but himself.

"Are you…Well do you hate me now?" Harry asked.

"No! Harry I could never hate you. You never have to ask me that question, ever. I love you Pup, and it is not conditional. You are forgiven for what you did, but you of all people should know what the dangers of werewolves are. I bet you didn't even need to use a single one of those books to complete the essay. I was angry the night of the transformation and I was extremely disappointed in your poor decision to seek me out after Severus expressly forbade you to do so, but hate you Harry? Never! Believe that Pup if you never believe another word I say," Remus drew Harry in and hugged him.

Harry didn't bother to blink the tears back and let them fall from his eyes onto Remus' robes. Remus guided Harry back to look at him, "Why the tears Pup?"

Harry's only response was, "I love you too," causing Remus to hug him again even tighter.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower that night, Harry had convinced Remus that even if he called them by their given names they would understand they were still being punished and would not contest any punishment he handed out. He also questioned if Remus was being a professor or his pack alpha.<p>

Remus was going to have to think on that one. He wasn't sure himself. Perhaps he was acting as a pack alpha.

Wednesday came all too soon, but this time the atmosphere was more comfortable than before, even if the work was not.

Remus had the trio start on one side of the library and begin removing the books cleaning the dust from each shelf without magic. They would be doing this for the next three detentions. Harry, as natural a leader as James ever was without the arrogance, suggested like with the caldrons, they work together to make the work flow smoother.

Harry removed the books from the shelf and stacked them in order, Hermione showered the shelves with cleaner and wiped them down, and Ron followed behind her placing the books back on the shelf in proper order. Remus shook his head, but like Severus, he did not interrupt them. The three got into trouble together, served the punishments together, and so long as they completed the task without magic, he could see no reason they could not complete it together.

Saturday arrived. It would be their first detention with Severus since the incident, and it would be three hours. Severus scheduled the detention to coincide with quidditch practice. Harry accepted that because he knew it would do no good to contest the punishment.

Severus knew to plan better this time. He would have the three scrub sixty caldrons, and his all time favorite they would write lines. Before the month was over with they would complete several hundred lines.

When the three entered the dungeons, Severus smirked when their eyes widened at the mound of caldrons piled near the sinks. Severus was under no delusion that scrubbing caldrons was easy work, and he intended to give the three a potion to relax their muscles during their lunch, before they began writing lines.

The three took a seat, "I have spoke with Professor Lupin and he told me that you three have completed his tasks without complaint. I expect this behavior to continue for the next three weeks. Today, I believe you noticed upon entry that there are caldrons that require your attention. You may begin," Severus directed.

Just as before the three did what they did best, and completed the task as efficiently as possible. Slinky was still on the rampage, and so for their lunch the trio had warm ham, turkey, and cheese sandwiches with fruit and a slice of chocolate cake, while Severus had toast, dry toast…again.

After lunch it was back to the dungeons where they each wrote two hundred lines of _I __will __not __disobey __a __direct __order __from __Professor __Snape __especially __if __there __is __a __possibility __I __will __be __maimed, __turned, __or __killed __by __a __werewolf._

Yes it was rather long, but that was the point right?

* * *

><p>Hermione received a letter back from her parents, apparently McGonagall had informed them of what a howler was and provided them with a few because they threatened to send one if she did something so foolish again. They said they believed the punishment the school handed out was sufficient, but also to expect to be grounded for the first week of the Summer Holiday. Furthermore, McGonagall suggested that Hermione have a magical guardian(s) during the school year, and it was something they would talk about over the summer holidays.<p>

The next week was much the same, cleaning the shelves in the library Monday and Wednesday. Saturday arrived and instead of cleaning caldrons, they cleaned out the potions closet. Severus wanted to see if they would work together as they were in the library and with the caldrons, he was not disappointed, and again after Severus had toast and the Gryffindors a nice hot meal, he had them write lines.

Two weeks passed. They were no longer restricted to the tower, Harry could rejoin his team for quidditch. Slinky had mysteriously found the sugar once again, the Headmaster was at meals without fail, Severus no longer had to survive on toast when he decided to eat in his quarters, Remus was grateful his robes were comfortable once again, and the trio only had two weeks of detention left.

Remus had them clean the tables in the library the third week, while Severus had them do the same in the potions class room, and of course write lines.

_Although I am a Gryffindor, contrary to popular belief I do have a brain, and I will endeavor to use it in the future._

The first day of the final week, Remus had them assist him in organizing the transfiguration section of the library. Apparently a duel broke out between an upper year Gryffindor and Slytherin earlier in the day and Remus did not want them near the library. He turned the students over to their Head of House.

It was during this time, while organizing the transfiguration section, that Remus had told Harry about James and another close friend of theirs learning to be animagi in order to be with him during his transformation. Remus held the attention of the trio during the entire two hours he had them recounting stories of his time together with James.

The final detention with Remus came and he wanted the three to remember exactly why they had been in detention with him over this past month. He instructed the three to write a letter to him explaining who would have been affected had he turned, injured, or killed any of the three of them. They were dismissed with the instruction to turn the letter into him no later than next Wednesday.

The final detention with Severus was the worst for the trio. They had to puree the eyes of newts, and Severus had acquired a barrel of troll bogies that needed to be placed into vials. He volunteered this service to a local apothecary with this detention in mind. The smell was horrible. The three set to task. Ron and Harry were trying to do most of the disgusting work, but to Hermione's credit, she jumped in hands first worked working right along side of the boys.

Harry dipped the vial into the barrel of bogies, handed it to Ron who cleaned it off, and passed it to Hermione who labeled the vial. Hermione did the dirty work with the newt eyes while Harry and Ron finished cleaning up the area where they were working with the toll bogies. Hermione placed the eyeballs into a large caldron and crushed them until the liquid was the same color and consistency through and through.

It was then they repeated the process as before. Harry dipped the vials in the bowl, Ron cleaned them, and Hermione labeled them.

After lunch Severus did not make them write lines. He brought them back into his classroom, and to their surprise Lupin was waiting on them with fresh biscuits from Mrs. Weasley. He placed them on the table before the three of them, and even Hermione took one.

"You three have accepted and handled your punishment very well. As much as it pains me to say this to Gryffindors, I am proud that not the first one of you voiced a complaint about any of the tasks you were required to complete. I understand there is a letter still outstanding for Professor Lupin and I would like you to take this time to complete it if it has not been already," Severus instructed.

The trio shared a knowing look. They had finished it with the agreement that they wanted everything to be over after the detention on Saturday. Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out the three letters and handed them to Professor Lupin.

"They are finished Professor. We finished them last night," Hermione said.

Severus would like to say he was surprised, but he wasn't.

"You three have done well, and I trust this has been incentive enough not to make this same mistake again?" Lupin questioned.

The three nodded in agreement, and Ron spoke without thinking, "I'll say, between the smacking, the Howler, no biscuits, nearly losing my hand from writing, and going stir crazy in the Gryffindor Tower, it was as bad as being at home."

Severus and Remus chuckled, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry said, "I think what Ron was trying to say is that we will try and think before we do something so dunderheaded again."

Severus ruffled Harry's hair, "Alright you three. Sentence is over. Mark this down for this is the first time in the history of my teaching career I have let students leave before the detention was due to be over."

Ron looked at the clock and started to say something, but he found himself unable to do so as Harry and Hermione's hands were clasped over his mouth before he could speak.

Hermione spoke instead while she and Harry were ushering Ron towards the door, "Ronald was going to say thank you professor."

Harry nodded, "You know Ron, he likes to talk so we will just be going now."

Severus let the Gryffindors leave a whole seven minutes early.

As soon as the trio was out of earshot, Remus and Severus began laughing.

* * *

><p>That night Severus found himself placing memories into vials. Since he had received his penseive for Christmas from Harry, Severus found himself making copies of memories and storing them away. He placed memories of his first encounter with Harry at Privet Drive, Kings Cross, the night of the troll incident, and finding their first Christmas tree amongst others. His collection had grown quite large. He never thought himself to be a sentimental old fool like his <em>father<em>, but no one else had to know he did these things.

Most recently Severus had removed the memory of the conversation with the Headmaster regarding Harry testing his boundaries, Harry's latest nightmare that chilled him to the core but strangely offered him comfort at the same time, and a few of the detentions. Severus found himself storing away most memories where Harry's antics mimicked his own. Severus just had to face it he was turning into a sap when it came to his son.

* * *

><p>That night found Lupin reflecting on the past month with his godson and his friends. He realized he was indeed becoming attached to them in a very protective manner much like he was to Harry. Harry would always have that special place in his heart, and because those two held a special place in Harry's heart, they were beginning to make one in his as well. Perhaps he did look at the three as an alpha does his pack, but Remus could not see the harm in that.<p>

* * *

><p>That night found Quirrell in his quarters contemplating many different things he had witnessed since the start of the school year, and he was trying to put the pieces together.<p>

He thought back to the quidditch match when he was jinxing Potter's broom. He could have sworn Snape had referred to someone as 'my son.' Quirrell knew Snape did not have any children of his own. Who was this son?

Quirrell recounted the night he let the troll into the castle. Snape had cornered him and threatened him, told him to figure out where his loyalties lied. Quirrell had suspected it to be an act since Lupin had been with him, but was it really? And why did Potter leave the Snape that night instead of his Head of House?

Quirrell had picked up on the fact that Snape discreetly looked to the Gryffindor table every meal when his only concern should be his snakes. Why was he doing that? Was this 'son' in Gryffindor?

And where was Potter at during the holidays? Quirrell had made it a point to frequent the Gryffindor Tower over the holidays. He knew Potter was on the list to stay at the school, but the only time he saw the boy he was headed towards the dungeons, why would a Gryffindor be headed to the dungeons? And why was he never near the Gryffindor Tower?

And this past month, Potter and his two sidekicks had gotten into trouble, but why was Snape handling the detentions and not their head of house. All three students were Gryffindors, yet the Slytherin Head was handling it. Why?

Quirrell, or rather Voldemort, was putting pieces together, for Quirrell was not intelligent enough to figure this out on his own, and he did not like picture this enigma was creating. Quirrell had received his instructions, Voldemort needed to know with whom the loyalties of his faithful spy lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Chapter 35 is complete I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**GryffindorGirl made a suggestion I take you inside one of Harry's nightmares, I hope it was satisfactory.**

**FuryPossessed and SNHfvr thank you for the suggestions with the detentions.**

**What do you think about Hermione having a magical guardian? Who should it be if you think she should have one?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and I especially appreciate the reviews and suggestions!**


	36. Chapter 36 Of Malfoys and Dragons

**Sadly I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe. I can only claim Slinky.**

**Chapter 36**

**Of Malfoys and Dragons**

January had turned into February, and the trio was focusing on the Sorcerer's Stone. Since discovering that Flamel was the maker of the stone during the Christmas holiday, they had been too busy with detention and school work to do any further research on the book. The trio had retired to the library after dinner in the Great Hall that night. They were enjoying the remarkably clean shelves and tables, while Hermione retrieved a rather large book causing Ron to groan.

Hermione sat down in front of her two companions and almost immediately turned to the correct page. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone. He is currently six hundred and sixty-five years old. The Stone is known to possess the power to turn any metal into gold and to make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal," Ron gasped.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione responded.

"I know what it means!" Ron snapped back.

Harry didn't think he would ever tire of the banter between his friends. It was oddly comforting to him.

"That's what's on the third floor. That's what Fluffy is guarding," Hermione said as a matter of fact.

Harry nodded, "I think it may have something to do with Quirrell and my scar. Every DADA class when he looks at me my scar hurts. He is the only one that does that to my scar. I'm not sure why, but I think the two are connected. It's like I said, I think it's a warning or something."

"Why would Quirrell want the stone, mate?" Ron inquired.

"Well who wouldn't? I mean I wouldn't, but think about it. With it, you could be rich and live forever," Harry replied.

"I think there is more to it than that. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. I don't think they would place it in Hogwarts to have Dumbledore's protection if it were simply for that reason. Like you said Harry, there are many people who would seek the stone out for that reason. I think it is something more," Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this or not, but I think my scar is somehow connected to Tom as well."

"Who's Tom?" Hermione asked and Ron looked just as confused.

"Tom Riddle, you know the one who gave me this," Harry said pointing to his scar. "Voldy…Volda-something. I cannot remember what it is half the time. I'm not sure if Dad finds that amusing or not, but he seems relieved that I just call him Tom now instead of trying to say the name he gave himself. Stupid really."

Ron looked at Harry with a gaping mouth. In all his eleven years, he had never heard anyone refer to Voldemort in such a manner. Even his own parents referred to him as You-Know-Who. Then of course Hermione piped up, "It's Voldemort Harry. Really it's not that difficult."

Harry shrugged, "I just can't seem to remember it."

Ron finally had enough, "What do you mean you can't remember it? He was the darkest wizard of our time! And what do you mean calling him by his name Mione? No one speaks his name!"

Hermione cleared her throat and glared at Ron, "Really Ronald. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. You should really try calling him Voldemort. Honestly, if you can't remember that then Tom should be easy enough."

Ron wasn't sure what to say so he just kept his mouth shut, and after discussing Tom's name, the trio never made it back to the topic of Quirrell. It was then that Remus wandered over to their table.

"Hey Pup, Ron, Hermione. This is one of the last places I expected you to frequent for a while," Remus said chuckling.

"Believe me Professor," Ron began, "it was not my idea."

Harry nodded in agreement as he and Ron looked directly at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys." Then in a whisper Hermione said, "Professor the potion must really be effective. The full moon was just last night, and you look very well."

Remus took a seat beside Harry ruffling his hair and smiling at the deep shade of red he had turned at Hermione's words.

"It is and I am. Hopefully one day this will be a potion that can be placed on the market for anyone who has this little problem. It truly is a miracle. This potion will add years, many years, to my once short life, and I owe it to Harry and Severus," Remus responded.

"Remus, I know this is probably not the best time, but I was wondering if I will ever be able to stay with you during the transformation, even if I am not able to become an animagus?" Harry inquired.

Remus thought for a moment before answering, "Pup that decision lies with your father. I know you will probably have to wait for some time to make certain that there are no long term affects of the potion, or that I don't become immune to it, but I will talk with Severus about it. Oh and something I did not tell you three the other day in the library. You are _NOT_ to go studying to be animagi without proper supervision. There are two masters of transfiguration in this castle, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, and should you get the inkling to study it, you are to see them. Understood?"

The three nodded, "Thanks Remus."

Remus smiled, "Now I have someone who is to be here at eight for me to review an essay, so I will leave you to each other's company and see you later."

Remus left and Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a book _Introduction __to __Becoming __an __Animagus._ Hermione gave a sly grin and pulled a book out of her bag _Finding __Your __Inner __Beast_. Ron then reached in his own bag and retrieved _Animagus __Transformation __Volume __I._

It was Harry and Hermione's mouth which gaped open this time and they looked at Ron who said, "Why the surprise? Can't you two just accept that maybe you have rubbed off on me a bit?"

The three agreed to just study the process and not to attempt anything at present.

* * *

><p>Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, heir to the Malfoy Estate, son of the influential Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the respectable first year who is currently in the top five of his year and appeared to have everything a child could want; yet he did not have the one thing he desired: Friends.<p>

Draco had cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They followed him everywhere and did anything he wanted them to do simply because he was a Malfoy and it would behoove them later, not because they were his friends. Draco knew his father's position in the wizarding world had to do with his social status, being a pureblood, his pureblooded beliefs, and he was a follower of the Dark Lord when he reigned. Draco wasn't stupid. He knew his father was a Death Eater, and he was fairly certain Severus Snape was too.

Draco had much respect for both men, but when it came down to it, since spending the greater part of the last six months at the school with his Head of House, there was a huge difference between Severus and his father. Severus associated with those from different houses, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore of course, Pomfrey, and even Hagrid.

It appeared that Severus had friends while Lucius had allies. Then Draco had a thought. _Are __friends __not __the __best __sort __of __allies?_ Severus seemed to be passionate about his profession while Lucius used his prestige to gain power and use it to black mail others in his profession. Severus had told Draco that if he ever needed to speak with him about anything that he could always come to him for help. He would never turn him away. His own father had turned him away, struck him for wanting to play with a half blood child in his younger years, and had told him it was a disgrace to the Malfoy name to be associated with such.

Draco found himself looking at Ron Weasley of all people. The boy was a first year like himself. He was a pureblood like himself. His father worked at the Ministry just as his did. That was about all they had in common.

Ron had many siblings, Draco had none. Ron's family found anything muggle interesting while Draco's loathed anything of the sort. Members of Ron's family were known blood traitors, while Draco's were known Death Eaters. Ron's family had to scrape to find money just to put their children through school, and Draco's had enough to buy the wizarding world over three times. Ron's family did not have much pull with anyone in the Wizarding world that mattered, while Draco's family had enough influence they could make almost anything they wanted to happen, happen.

Draco could not for the life of him figure out why Ron appeared to be happy and he was so miserable. Ron's friends were a mudblood and Harry bloody Potter, two big disgraces to any respectable pureblood.

Draco had been watching them since he had the first talk with Severus in his office. He watched with Slytherin stealth from a distance and he tried to find the bad in the mudblood, but instead he found loyalty, intelligence, and could it be that she truly loved her friends.

He remembered back to the day when Harry had punched him in the face. The spoiled, rich, pampered prince, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, had defended his friends. Draco would never stand up for Crabbe and Goyle in that manner. He didn't really care for them all that much, and besides, he was above them just as Potter was above Granger and Weasley because of his fame. Why would Potter possess the same loyalty to a mudblood and a blood traitor as they did to him? They owed it to Potter- not the other way around. Draco would have never believed it, but he had heard it with his own ears. Harry had punched him because his friends _looked_offended. He did not even know what the words meant, and he had defended them. Crabbe and Goyle would have never done that for him.

Then there was Ron. Ron again. Ron was nothing special—sixth of seven children, wore second hand everything, mediocre at school, deplorable table manners, yet Potter saw something in him worthy of friendship. It was almost as if the two were brothers. Draco felt a pang of jealousy at the closeness of the two. He didn't have a brother, or a sister, or any cousins his age. His father was distant and only made his presence known when Draco had 'disgraced' the Malfoy name in some manner. His mother would not 'coddle' him as his father had instructed on many occasions. Draco did not even have any true friends. Like his father, he had allies.

If this is what it meant to follow in his father's footsteps, he wasn't certain if he wanted to. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted what Potter had with Granger and Weasley. Draco knew he had been a prat, and he had been since the day he met Harry in Hogsmeade, because nobody spoke to a Malfoy that way!

Then a voice in the back of his head asked _Why__not?_

Draco thought for a moment then that voice sighed and carried on, _Why __not? __Because __your __last __name __is __Malfoy?__You __know __Potter __was __muggle __raised. __He __didn__'__t __know __a __Malfoy __from __a __Weasley. __He __had __an __unbiased __view __of __everyone __and __you __in __all __your __arrogance __blew __it. __You __acted __like __the __Malfoy __you __are __when __you __did __not __get __your __way. __You __are __young __and __you __have __an __opportunity __to __change __the __way __you __behave __and __carry __yourself. __You __have __the __opportunity __to __make __the __Malfoy __name __shine __in __a __new __light __little __Snake._

Draco shook his head and said out loud, "I have got to come to my senses. That voice sounded just like Professor Snape." Draco rose from the sofa in the common room and headed to bed. _Well __maybe __that __is __because __you __need __to __speak __with __Professor __Snape __youngling._

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, grabbing the sides of his head with both hands causing a few of the students to murmur about Malfoy and Black blood. He even heard someone mention Bellatrix. _Grea t__now __they __think __I__'__m __crazy. __Maybe __I __am __especially __if __I __have __this __conversation __with __Snape._

* * *

><p>Harry and the others were in the common room later that week when Hedwig delivered a package to Harry. The three sat there and looked at it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked the package for curses, as Severus had taught them to do before opening it.<p>

"When did we become so paranoid?" Ron asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

Harry and Hermione just nodded knowingly. Between Severus and Remus they checked everything with the exception of the Weasley biscuits.

Once the package was deemed safe, Harry opened it to reveal his invisibility cloak. A wide grin spread across his face.

"You got it back mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry there's a note with it," Hermione pointed out.

Harry picked up the note. It was of course from Dumbledore.

_Harry my Boy,_

_I am returning this to you with the utmost confidence that you will use it well. I believe you three have learned the difference. And yes, I am addressing all three of you in this letter for I know you are reading it as well._

Harry paused and looked up, "How does he know these things? It's maddening!"

_I will not hesitate to collect this again if I find you three taking advantage of it. I am sure Ms. Granger has figured out by now that I was able to see through the cloak. How I was able to I will not reveal to you, but take that information and tuck it away. It may prove useful one day. _

_I will leave you with these parting words. Fizzing Whizbees, Lemon Drops, and Hinky Puffs._

_Regards,_

_Albus_

"The Headmaster is a bit barmy yeah?" Ron asked with a nervous laugh.

Harry was just smiling. He liked the old man's odd ways. It made Harry feel normal because he knew there were a few odd things about himself as well.

Harry then said, "I think he's brilliant, and barmy or not, he is my grandfather."

Hermione just smiled and Ron had picked up the cloak, glad to have it back with them.

* * *

><p>It was now the weekened, Harry, Ron and Hermione were down in the dungeons working on an essay for History of Magic. Severus had assigned them 'detention' so they could work on it in the comfort of the potions classroom. Slinky had brought them pumpkin juice and a platter of fruits. The three were talking amiably while Severus was at his desk researching potion ingredients.<p>

It was then that Draco Malfoy entered into his classroom unannounced. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up from the table and their mouths dropped open. Severus had not locked the door because he was expecting Lupin in a few moments, and Malfoy's mouth also gaped at the trio sitting at the table with pumpkin juice and a platter of fruit. He knew they were in detention. He was there when Severus had assigned it!

Severus never lost his composure, "Mr. Malfoy approach please."

Malfoy walked past the trio and glared at them. This was his head of house. He had never had such treatment in a detention. How dare he provide anything special for them, _Gryffindors,_ that he did not even do for his own house!

Draco was standing in front of the desk looking at the Potion's Master.

"I assume there is a reason for your presence as you have entered into my classroom, knowing detention was being held today, without the respect of knocking first," Severus said silkily.

Draco nodded in the affirmative.

"I require a verbal answer Mr. Malfoy. You should know this by now. What is it that you need?" Severus asked. He was genuinely curious as to why his little snake was here. Since talking to Dumbledore at Christmas time he had wondered if Draco could be redeemed of not. He had only hoped Draco had remembered his words.

Draco standing up straightened up and looked at the professor in the eyes and said, "I apologize sir for my atrocious behavior. It was very disrespectful for me to enter your classroom without knocking, and for this I beg your forgiveness. I was hoping to have a moment of your time in private sir."

Severus smirked. Lucius had done well with the whole pureblood upbringing. Although, the formality of that statement being spoken by an eleven year old was quite disturbing.

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy. We shall retire to my study," Severus said.

"You three are not to leave until I return. Is. That. Understood?" Severus barked out.

Harry and Ron mock glared at Severus to keep up appearances, and Hermione answered, "Perfectly sir."

Once inside Severus' study, Draco lost his formal exterior and impertinence filled the air. "What the bloody hell was that? Bloody Gryffindors are treated like they own the place as it is and you, Head of Slytherin, treat them the same. Severus if my father…" Draco did not get a chance to finish that statement.

Without thinking, much to his surprise and Draco's too, Severus had spun Draco around and swatted his rear end firmly.

It did exactly what Severus wanted it to do. Draco stopped in mid rant, mouth gaping, and stared up at Severus. Severus still towering over Draco said, "Mr. Malfoy I have told you on more than one occasion that at this school when speaking about school matters you are to address me as Professor Snape not Severus. I will also not have you questioning the manner in which I handle my detentions. I am the professor and you are the student. That is not up for discussion. Your behavior is deplorable, you have no respect, and if you wish to tell your father you will have to owl him before I do because I have had it with your abominable behavior, and I myself will tell him I swatted your impertinent behind!"

Draco paled. There was the threat of his father again, "Please Severus….Professor Snape. Don't owl father. I'm sorry that's actually what I came to talk to you about. I'm sorry sir. It's just I became so angry when I saw the Gryffindor Trio getting special treatment."

Severus had to correct that misconception at once. He still had a role to play. "Not that I owe you any explanation Mr. Malfoy, but the three of them have been in detention for the past three hours, and still have at least two more to go. It is school policy to allow a snack to be served when a detention lasts three hours or longer, but if you envy five hour detentions with the dour Potion's Master and your Head of House then I will be glad acquiesce this request and you may begin after our discussion."

Draco shook his head in the negative now feeling bad for his outburst which clearly had no merit, and he certainly did not want a five hour detention! "No sir. I again apologize for my behavior."

Severus nodded curtly and took a seat behind his desk and gestured for Draco to sit before him on the other side.

Draco sat and suddenly he had found the hands in his lap very interesting. Severus sighed _Why__is__it__that__children__look__in__their__laps__when__we__discuss__things?__It__is__infuriating!_

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus began.

"Draco," Draco interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Severus replied.

"Draco, sir. Can you call me Draco when we are in private like when we are at your manor? This is not school related. Well not entirely…" Draco trailed off.

Severus genuinely intrigued at this point conceded, "Alright, Draco what is it you wish to discuss."

"Well sir, I've been doing quite a bit of thinking since the first time we spoke in your office. You told me that if I ever had any trouble on making a decision I could come to you, but this is rather difficult because I think that you and my father are the same in some ways, which is what I want to discuss…and I don't know if I can…Damn! This is not making any sense to me so I know it's not to you." Draco said exasperatedly.

Severus could see that Draco was having a moment of confusion. This could very well be a turning point in the young man's life so Severus knew he had to tread carefully.

"Draco, look at me." Draco lifted his head, "Good boy. Now tell me how it is that you think your father and I are alike."

Draco muttered something inaudible, "Speak up Draco. I could not quite understand."

With a heavy sigh and almost bracing himself for the blow to come, "You and Father serve the Dark Lord and are Death Eaters aren't you?"

Severus stiffened but his expression remained neutral. "What makes you think that?" Severus inquired.

"Well I have seen the mask. I have seen his mark. I know how he feels about blood status. I _know_ father is a Death Eater, and he trusts you with me so it would only make sense if you were one too," Draco stated.

_Smart __little __snake._ "While I will not answer that question, I will say that your father does trust me. Whatever I am or am not outside these castle walls is irrelevant. Here, I am your Head of House and that is my first responsibility to you. Now tell me Draco what it is weighing on that mind of yours."

Without thinking Draco put it all out there, "Severus, I have seen the way my father is. He does not have friends only allies who will help him become more powerful. It's almost as if he thinks his blood status and money are all that matters. That's all he works for and all he cares about. He doesn't care about me or mother at all. She can't even care for me because I must not be _coddled_."

Draco looked up at Severus, "I don't have friends. Since I have no siblings I did not realize how lonely I was until school began. Crabbe and Goyle follow me without question because I am a Malfoy. Not because I'm Draco and they enjoy my company. It's because of what they believe it will bring them in the future, and honestly I'm not sure if the two can truly think for themselves."

Severus had to suppress a snort at the last statement because he felt the same way about the senior Crabbe and Goyle as well as their sons.

Draco continued. "What made me so angry when I came in your class today is when I saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley. The three are always together. They come from such different backgrounds but share the same loyalty to one another and have a real friendship. Father always says that we purebloods are superior, and according to his beliefs anyone lesser is a drain on our society and we should not get along with them. We should seek to _eliminate_ such _abominality_ from the wizarding world to make it good, whole, and pure."

Draco looked up at Severus meeting his gaze, "But despite all of what my father has _instilled_ in me sir, I feel different. I want what those three have regardless of blood status, money, or power. Sir, a Malfoy has the money to buy anything, anything at all, but one thing: Friends—true, loyal friends. The one thing I want I can't have because money and power can't influence it. I sound like a blithering Hufflepuff…"

Severus was many things at the same time. Shocked and pleased were at the top of the list, but he had to find out if this was a ploy or genuine. Every instinct he possessed said it was genuine. "Draco, you do know the implications of that statement do you not? If you openly choose to believe and follow a different way than your father, to befriend muggle born wizards, associate with blood traitors, or befriend the Boy-Who-Lived there is a possibility you will likely be renounced from the family. You would no longer be the Malfoy heir; you would lose any inheritance that would one day be bestowed upon you. You would have less money than the Weasleys who you have ridiculed for their financial status. Do you realize this?"

Draco nodded sadly, "I do. That's why I'm confused. Severus, is it better to be rich with power and no real family, or is it better to have a family like the Weasleys? Potter has no family and he seems happy. The Weasleys have no money, but they appear to be happy. I can remember being happy when it was just Mother and me at the house. When Father was gone, she would read to me, she would even bake biscuits with me, and hold me until I fell asleep. I was happy then, and I liked it. But when Father returned home, Mother had to act different. I liked it when Father wasn't there. I liked it when I would get to stay with you in the summers," Draco finished in a quiet voice.

Severus felt his chest tighten. _How __the __bloody __hell __am __I __to __give __him __the __guidance __he __is __seeking __without __compromising __my __position. __Damn __the __Dark __Lord __and __Damn __Lucius __Malfoy!_

"Do you remember when I told you that you may do things that set you apart from the rest of the Malfoys, that even though the Malfoy name may have a blemish Draco Malfoy does not have to wear the same one?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well think of it like this. If you feel that the mark your father wears is a blemish, then you Draco do not have to wear it. You do not have to follow in his footsteps. You are a Malfoy, but you are your own person, and it is our choices that define us. I believe I told you that last time, and as I said then it applies to life. Despite everything your father has taught you, you feel that it is wrong to hate someone for something they have no control over. A person cannot help who their parents are; therefore they have no control over their blood status. That is a perfectly fine rationalization on your part; at least I believe that was your rationalization in commenting about the different backgrounds amongst Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley."

Draco nodded in agreement and Severus continued.

"Listen my Little Snake, blood status does not define us it is simply a part of who we are. If you believe it is wrong, then you should follow your heart. Power comes in so many other forms than money, social standing, and prestige. You are a smart boy Draco, I have full confidence that you will make a fine young man one day if you listen to your heart," Severus finished.

Draco looked up at Severus, "And what of father? What will he say? You know he will not accept me Severus if I tell him my thoughts."

Severus knew this to be true. "How about we take this one day at a time? It is only February, you have until June before you return home for the summer holiday. Spend that time finding what is important to you, being true to yourself, finding who Draco Malfoy is and is not, then perhaps this summer you should speak with your mother and see what advice she can give you. Owl me if necessary, have your mother owl me if needed. Draco, you will not be alone in this if this is your decision."

Draco nodded. He liked the sound of that. Draco was not strong enough to do this without help, but he did realize something. "You are not like Father. You said your duty as my Head of House came first, Father says duty to the Dark Lord and honor to blood is first."

Severus looked straight into Draco's eyes, "My duty to the students will always come first. The same wise man who told me that it is our choices that define us also told me this. Help will always be available to those at Hogwarts who ask for it. Again, what you believe I am or am not outside of this castle is irrelevant. I am your Head of House first."

Draco nodded then said, "You don't hate Potter do you?"

Severus replied, "There is only one I hate, and Mr. Potter does not hold that… _honor._"

That was all Draco needed to know.

As Severus and Draco left his study he was grateful Draco was a Slytherin. As much as he was glad Ron Weasley was Harry's friend, he would have never been able to read between the lines. One had to be quite frank with that child. Severus was certain he would see a change in the young Slytherin, and he would have to keep an eye on him because the older Slytherins may not like it.

* * *

><p>Severus escorted Draco out of the classroom and turned to the trio.<p>

"What was that all about Dad?" Harry asked.

Severus walked over to the table where the three were sitting and took a seat with them. Severus picked up a slice of an apple deep in thought.

"Normally I do not speak with anyone regarding another student, and I will not disclose the content of the discussion I had with Mr. Malfoy I will ask this of you three. If Mr. Malfoy approaches you in a nonthreatening, non-provocative manner, I ask you to return the favor. I ask you give him a chance, a chance I know you three believe he does not deserve," Severus said.

Ron looked confused, "A chance at what sir."

_See that's what I was thinking. Gryffindor…Spell it out. Slytherin…Read between the lines. So help me and thank Merlin that I am Head of Slytherin and not Gryffindor!_

"A chance at friendship Mr. Weasley," Severus said calmly.

Well that's all it took for the Weasley temper to take flight. Ron stood from his chair and began pacing, "You have got to be bloody joking! He is always talking about my family being poor and blood traitors and Hermione being a muggle born and calling her that horrible name, and you want us to befriend the git! That is insane! The slimy snake doesn't deserve to have friends. Give him a chance? Ha! Not likely," Ron finished.

Severus had pinched the bridge of his nose when Ron began his tirade. At the slimy snake comment Severus had risen from his seat though he did not say anything, and once Ron had finished venting he said, "That is quite enough Mr. Weasley. Now Take. Your. Seat."

Ron sat back down, but Severus remained standing and in a calm voice spoke, "I ask this of you because I believe that Mr. Malfoy has had a change of heart in certain beliefs; however, if he is rejected by Gryffindors, you three in particular, after trying to be cordial, he may resort back to his prior beliefs. Things are not always what they seem, and I have found myself saying this a lot lately, but I will say it again. It is our choices that define us."

Hermione was the first to speak, "We will try Professor. Honestly, but if he calls me a mudblood I cannot promise to continue to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Severus winced when Hermione said mudblood and nodded, "Thank you that is all I ask Ms. Granger."

Harry looked at Severus, "Ummm Dad?"

"Such eloquence Harry, but do continue," Severus retorted.

"I know I didn't tell you this because I knew I would be in trouble, and since it happened so long ago I don't think I'll get in trouble now, but…"

Severus cut him off, "I know about you defending the honor of your friends Harry. I know that you struck Mr. Malfoy after preventing Ronald from doing so."

Severus raised an eyebrow at trio's dumbstruck expression, "Yes, Harry it will serve you well to remember I know what goes on in this school, and you never know what I know and what I do not. I was wondering if you would ever tell me about that incident. While I am proud that you defended your friends, you handled that situation wrong. I know you know it was wrong which is why you did not come to me with it, but I expect you to handle things much different in the future. Am. I. Clear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. What I was getting at is I'm not sure that Malfoy would want anything to do with me since that happened. But I will try if he will. I will not go looking to befriend him, but if he approaches me I will not turn him away unless he is a git."

Severus nodded curtly, "Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't see that I have much choice in the matter. If Harry and Mione are willing, I guess I will, but I can't promise I'll be as good at it as they are. I won't even promise I will be nice all the time. I do not like Malfoy, and I will not pretend I do. But I can try to be silent around him," Ron said.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Weasley. Sometimes silence takes the greatest effort of all," Severus replied.

"Dad why is this so important to you?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled a wistful half smile, "Son, the people a person surrounds themselves with can determine the path one takes. I can think of no better people for Mr. Malfoy to surround himself with if he wants to be a better person."

Harry knew the implications of that statement. He remembered it was his Dad's friends who ultimately convinced him to be a Death Eater. Harry would never betray his Dad and tell Ron and Hermione about it, but he would double his effort to be friendly to Draco.

"I understand," was all Harry responded.

"I know you do, Harry. I know you do," Severus said and he returned to his desk to continue on his potions research.

* * *

><p>Later in the week Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went down to Hagrid's. It was late but they had not seen their friend in quite some time and missed his company. When they arrived, Hagrid told them he was busy, but Harry insisted they come in and Hagrid allowed them shelter in his hut from the rainy weather outside.<p>

Hagrid looked a bit more goofy than usual. He was wearing an over sized apron, that Harry imagined Mrs. Weasley would have worn, and oven mits.

The three of them heard something similar to a knocking noise and Hagrid walked over to the fire place and removed an egg and placed it on the table.

"What is that Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I know what that is," Ron said scrunching up his face. "Those are really rare. Where did you get it?"

"I won it from some guy at a pub, fair and square I did," Hagrid said.

Hermione asked again, "But what is it?"

Ron answered, "It's a dragon egg."

About that time the egg cracked and a tiny dragon appeared from within, and Ron exclaimed, "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!"

"Ittn 'e beautiful." The little dragon walked towards Hagrid on the table, "And look 'e knows 'is Mummy doncha Norbert," Hagrid cooed over the small dragon.

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Well 'e's gotta 'ave a name now don 'e?" Hagrid said defensively.

The trio had to agree that they all liked the little dragon, but Ron knowing more about dragons than either Harry or Hermione spoke again, "Hagrid where will you keep him? He will be as big as the inside of your house in two weeks, and it's made of wood."

"Well I 'aven't really give it much thought yet, but you three won't say nothin' right?" Hagrid said.

They all exchanged worried glances, but agreed not to say anything.

Harry then saw a face in the window of the hut. "Malfoy!"

"Oh no," Hermione said.

"Slimy git!" Ron replied.

They all three ran out of the hut leaving a bewildered Hagrid behind. Hagrid was too engrossed in his new pet to realize what would happen if Malfoy announced his new pet to the school.

Harry was not only fast on a broom but on his feet as well. Harry hunting indeed had made him fast. He sprinted and as Malfoy was becoming winded going up the hill Harry caught up, and the blond wizard froze.

"Bloody hell Potter, I didn't know you could run like that!" Malfoy said breathing heavily.

Out of breath Harry responded, "I've had a lot of practice. Where were you going and why were you following us?"

"I am going to tell my Head of House what I just saw, and why I was following you is none of your concern," Malfoy said haughtily.

"I believe it is a concern. One maybe I should address with Professor Snape. It is after all past curfew and we should all be inside. So why don't we visit Professor Snape?" Harry was bluffing, he knew he would be in trouble with his Dad for being out past curfew but he needed to keep Hagrid out of trouble.

"You have Slytherin blood in you. You are bluffing Potter, but I don't want to be in trouble for being out past curfew either, but that dragon cannot stay on the grounds. They are dangerous," Draco replied.

Ron and Hermione finally caught up. Harry seeing the seething look in Ron's eyes spoke immediately, "Malfoy said he was not going to tell Professor Snape, but we have to get the dragon off the school grounds."

"I actually agree with Malfoy. It needs to be removed from the grounds. Do you have a time frame Malfoy?" Hermione inquired knowing a Slytherin always had terms.

"Two weeks and I get to help?" Malfoy said.

"Why should we trust you?" Ron sneered.

"I hold all the cards in my hand. That oaf means nothing to me. If he is sacked so be it. If you don't allow me to assist you then I'll report it to Professor Snape immediately and we will all face the consequences, but if you allow me to help we will work together over the next two weeks to get the dragon out of here," Draco smugly said.

"How do we know you won't go to him anyway?" Ron asked clearly not remotely trusting Malfoy.

"You don't. You will have to trust me," Draco said.

Ron not liking this in the slightest but was clearly having an internal struggle bent down and whispered to Harry, "Is breaking curfew considered putting yourself in danger Harry?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

Ron sighed and reluctantly agreed, "But if we go down, we are taking you with us. Got it Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "How Slytherin of you Weasley."

With that tentative agreement the four proceeded back to their towers.

"Do you think he'll squeal on us?" Ron asked

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out," Harry said.

"This is a chance to prove if he has changed or not. It is not the ideal situation, I wanted to tell Professor Snape about it tomorrow so we could omit the part about being out past curfew, but that is obviously no longer an option," Hermione added.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all wondered what they had done when they agreed to work with Malfoy. Well if this was not giving him a chance like Severus had asked, they had no idea what was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's another chapter! I know I told a few of you that it would be up over the weekend but sooner is better yeah?<strong>

**Will Malfoy turn on them or will he see this through? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate the suggestions for Hermione's guardians.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	37. Chapter 37 Dragon's Departure

**J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. Chapter is posted due to terrifying Death Threat should I not post it ASAP. Now on with the chapter.**

**Dragon's Departure**

**Chapter 37**

During Potions Class Severus noticed something very peculiar about the behavior of the trio and a certain blond headed Slytherin. One, for the first time in ages, Draco did not try to sabotage any Gryffindors' potion, namely Harry's or Longbottom's. Two, Draco and the trio kept stealing glances at one another and if he hadn't been a trained spy he would have missed them. And three, he noticed Draco discreetly prohibit Longbottom from placing ingredients in his caldron out of order and scowl at Crabbe and Goyle when they looked at him as if he had three heads. Severus also did not miss the grateful look Harry gave Draco at that kind act, and the curt nod Draco returned his way.

Severus had two thoughts either the four of them were trying to do as he suggested, or they were scheming. The latter caused Severus to shudder. He knew his son's propensity for trouble and that blasted Gryffindor bravery. Now mix that with true Slytherin cunning, disaster was inevitable, unless they truly worked together. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor working together may actually be able to pull one over on him, but the odds of them being able to get along well enough to do something like that was slim to none, so Severus dismissed the thought.

As class was dismissed Severus held Harry, Ron, and Hermione after. They all exchanged questioning glances, wondering if Severus knew about their escapade last night, and hoping and praying he did not.

Harry looked up at Severus with those puppy dog eyes, "You wanted to see us Dad?"

Severus was searching their faces, _Curse you Lily! Damn those eyes! Oh yes they are up to something but what?_

"I was wondering if any of you could explain to me the strange behavior exhibited by one of my Slytherins?" Severus inquired.

"What do you mean Dad? Which Slytherin? And what behavior are you talking about?" Harry asked a little too innocently.

_Interesting. Harry has never played the dumb roll with me before. Obviously he is getting more and more comfortable with the normalcy of having a parent and what it means to be a child…. I don't like it!_

_Ahh, Severus you know that is a lie. You want him to act normal, be a child, and have friends. These are the things children do._

_Not my child! And keep that talk up and I'll tell Molly not to send you any more biscuits for a week!_

_Another lie? Two in less than ten seconds. That's a record even for you Severus. You wouldn't stop Molly from sending biscuits because you are me dolt! I thought we were past this!_

_Shut it Snape! You know nothing!_

_Truer words have never been spoken…._

Before Severus could rebuke himself Ron said, "Professor?" which surfaced him from his thoughts.

Severus looked at Harry, "You do not know Harry? It is not becoming of you to play dumb as you are a very intelligent young man. And give your old man some credit, I have been teaching many years and I did not miss you giving Mr. Malfoy an affirmative nod to express your pleasure with his act of kindness towards Longbottom, who because of Malfoy's assistance brewed an Acceptable potion. Now do you care to explain to me why the change in attitude?"

Hermione then spoke up, "Professor, if I may?"

Severus nodded, Harry did not have a silver tongue and he had much rather his son answer because he would receive much more of an answer by what Harry did not say than what he did. His body language would speak volumes.

"Perhaps Malfoy is trying to show us that he is serious about changing his ways. He knows that Neville is not only in our house, but he is also a friend of ours; therefore, by helping Neville with his potion, maybe Malfoy hopes to gain our trust in the process. After all he is a Slytherin, and no offense sir, but Slytherins typically have an agenda, and I am sure he did not help Neville out of the goodness of his heart. I do not believe he has changed that quickly," Hermione concluded.

Severus could not argue with that logic. The brat had a point, and much to his dismay, it was a true statement. Slytherins typically had an alternate agenda when helping another, and it would be unlikely that Draco was simply helping Longbottom because it was the right thing to do. At least this time. Hopefully his Little Snake would truly have a change of heart, and helping someone because it was the right thing to do would be his only motivation in the future. But today, Severus would have to agree with Hermione.

"Very well. So I assume that you three are attempting to be cordial to him, and he to you?" Severus inquired.

Ron scrunched up his face and muttered out, "I guess you could say that."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "What does that mean. Explain."

Harry and Hermione shot Ron a scathing look. They were about to be dismissed until he had to say something like that.

Hermione opened her mouth and Severus stopped her. "No, I want Harry to answer this one."

Harry looked up at Severus he mind was racing, he could not lie, but he could not very well tell him everything. "Well Malfoy sort of cornered us last night and said he would like for us to trust him. Ron was a bit reluctant to agree, but he finally did. We figured that you would want us to."

Severus had his arms crossed. Harry was still not telling him something. "I see, but I fail to see why you three were reluctant to tell me this. This is not a bad thing. I don't understand why you are nervous," Severus said looking directly at Harry's hands which he was unconsciously wringing.

Harry spoke this time with ease. The simple statement bared the truth in more ways than one, "I didn't want to tell you in case we failed. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Severus could see the truth in that statement, "Now that I believe Harry. Listen you three, I don't expect miracles, I simply expect you three to try. Mr. Malfoy has as much, if not more responsibility with you all getting along in having a truce, or perhaps even one day a friendship. Now run along, I believe you have history of magic next."

"Yes sir," the three chorused and left for History of Magic.

Severus felt better about the situation, and even felt a slight bit guilty for assuming that the three would be scheming with Draco.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time in the Great Hall. Hermione decided they needed to meet with Malfoy so they could at least attempt to piece some sort of plan together. They decided on the second floor girls' lavatory after dinner. Hermione used an owl from the owlrey to deliver the message as Hedwig was a very distinct bird. She did not want to raise any more suspicion with Professor Snape. Harry thought that was a brilliant idea.<p>

As the owl delivered the message to the Slytherin Table, Malfoy discreetly looked over at the trio and gave a nod, and continued to eat.

After dinner the trio was waiting in the lavatory for Malfoy.

"Just like the slimy git to not show up. He's probably down in the dungeons right now telling his precious Head of House we were out after curfew," Ron spat out earning him a glare from Harry.

"That _precious Head of House_ is my father Ron, and while I may agree that Malfoy can be a right git, you _will_ watch what you say about Sev. He deserves respect." Harry inched closer to Ron and arched his eyebrow, "Understood?"

Ron was by no means a coward and he towered over Harry's small frame. He was not scared of Harry in the slightest, but he did understand that Harry would battle for his father as much as he would for his friends. Ron also knew he would not take well to Harry, or anyone else for that matter, insulting his Mum or Dad.

"Yeah I get it. Sorry mate, I just don't trust the ferret…" Ron began but was interrupted.

"And I don't trust you either Weasel," Malfoy said as he approached Harry and Ron. The three were at a standoff and Hermione quickly stepped in between the three of them.

"Right, so now that Malfoy's here we can get started," Hermione began.

Draco looked at Hermione, "Draco."

Hermione looked at him questioningly, "Alright, Draco." She hesitated for a moment then said, "You can call me Hermione."

Harry was fairly confident in his ability to read people and could see that Malfoy was sincerely trying. He was still abrupt, rude, and uncomfortable, but he was trying. That was just Malfoy and Harry doubted that would ever change. He sighed and put his hand out. "Let's try this again, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco looked down at the hand remembering how his hand was refused the first time he offered it to Harry and fought the urge to do it to Harry by extending his own hand, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ron and Draco just glared at one another. Ron spoke and extended his hand, "Ferret."

Draco took his hand and said, "Weasel."

The two looked as if they were trying to break the others hand. Hermione walked straight through the 'hand shake' causing it to break and said. "Now that greetings are out of the way, does anyone have any idea how to go about moving Norbert?"

They all sat in silence thinking about exactly what to do when Harry looked at Ron and said, "Charlie!"

Ron looked confused, "No mate, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Remember?"

"No Ron, Charlie! He works with Dragons in Romania. I bet he would take Norbert, or at least know what to do with him," Harry said smiling.

Draco smirked, "Not a bad idea Potter."

It surprised the trio that Malfoy had complimented Harry and they were now all three looking at him in surprise with gaping mouths.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Really you three look like a fish out of water with your mouths gaping like that."

Hermione recovered first, "Mal…Draco is right Harry. That is a good idea. Ron why don't you write Charlie and explain to him the sensitivity of the situation and see if he can help us covertly?"

Ron shaking his head to come back to reality responded, "Right. I'll do that tonight when we get back to the common room."

"Hey Weasel," Draco said.

Ron glared but refused to be baited again, Severus' words in the back of his mind, _Sometimes silence takes the greatest effort of all. _

"Be sure you tell your brother that we will have to arrange this after curfew to minimize the chances of getting caught. All we need is a disaster to break out while classes are in session," Malfoy said.

Ron was actually impressed that Malfoy had thought about other students being an issue, and although the ferret hadn't vocalized it, if students were out and a disaster happened, they could get injured. Was Malfoy actually thinking about someone besides himself? Ron could not handle that thought and quickly dismissed it. _No the only reason he wants to do this after curfew is to reduce his chances of getting caught._ If Ron had even considered that Malfoy was thinking about someone else it would shatter the way he portrayed the slimy snake.

Ron decided to a one word response would suffice, "Right."

Malfoy inclined his head sharply.

Harry said, "We also need to think of a way to convince Hagrid that he has to get rid of Norbert or this is all for naught."

Hermione being the voice of reason for everyone spoke, "Well since we have an initial plan, we will get the letter sent to Charlie, and Draco we will let you know when we receive the letter so we can discuss this further."

Draco again inclined his head sharply, "Right then. I'll head back to the common room. It will not be a good idea for us to be seen together since we _hate_ one another. It would raise suspicion. I'll leave first. And Err… Good night." Malfoy rushed out that last bit, flushing as he said it, then quickly proceeded towards the dungeons.

"Did the ferret just tell us good night?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded just as dumbfounded as Ron and Hermione smiled, "Yes Ronald he did."

* * *

><p>After returning to the common room that night, Ron, Harry, and Hermione drafted the letter to Charlie and sent it with Hedwig the following morning before breakfast.<p>

Harry purposefully ran into Malfoy outside the potions classroom and discreetly handed him a letter in the process.

"Watch it scar head," Malfoy sneered taking the note from Harry's hand.

The name amused Harry, surely Malfoy could do better than that, but oh well, Harry glowered back and said, "Perhaps if you would pay more attention yourself instead of relying on your cronies to tell you which direction to go you would have seen me before _you_ ran into _me_," Harry retorted.

The two then proceeded into the classroom still glaring at one another. This did not go unnoticed by Severus who actually felt relief that the two were back at it. It was a sense of normalcy.

The exchange was made, and Malfoy was caught up to date on their progress, now they had to wait for the reply.

The reply came three days later. Charlie had told Ron he could have some of his friends come and take the dragon. He asked that the exchange be done at midnight in five days time at the top of the tallest tower at Hogwarts as it was best not to be seen in possession of an illegal dragon. Charlie asked for an answer as soon as possible.

Ron immediately responded to Charlie telling him it was a go and they would be there with Norbert in five days time.

It was Hermione's turn to relay the information to Draco, and in similar fashion she and Ron were talking while walking down the corridor near the Great Hall and Hermione 'accidentally' knocked Draco's books from his hands.

"Stupid mu...muggle born! What is it with you three? Has Gryffindor idiocy impaired your ability to walk in a straight line," Draco shouted.

Hermione knelt down and picked up one of his books, quickly placing the note just inside the cover and handing him the book. "If you weren't such an arse, I would help you pick the rest of them up."

Ron couldn't help but smile at Hermione. She said arse! Perfect Mione said arse and she said it to the Ferret! It was a great day for one Ronald Weasley.

It also caught Draco off guard and the best come back he could sputter out was a _humphf_ before traipsing off.

* * *

><p>Harry had been neglecting Severus for the past several days because he knew until they had something worked out he would not be able to carry on a normal conversation with his Dad, so after his Sunday afternoon with Poppy in the infirmary Harry really wanted some time with his Dad. He missed him, and he informed Ron and Hermione where he would be until curfew.<p>

Harry entered into their quarters and back to Severus' study. Harry lightly knocked and heard, "Enter."

Harry walked into the study making his way over to Severus and hugged him, "Hey Dad."

Severus returned the embrace strongly and then took Harry by the arms pushing him back a bit to look at him properly and said, "Dad? Do I know you? I thought I had a son at one time, but it has been so long…"

"Daaad!" Harry whined. The child actually whined! Severus thought he would never see the day. Sure it was a mock whine, but a whine none the less.

Severus jokingly tapped a finger to his lip while leaving the other hand resting on Harry's shoulder, eyeing the boy as if contemplating something deeply. "Hmmm… Dad… Yes, I think I remember you now. Yes… my son of course, the one who is a bit reckless on a broom, takes down mountain trolls, and ventures off on escapades with werewolves. How could I forget? Harry James Severus Snape Potter. My son."

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus antics and threw himself head first into the man's torso causing him to grunt. "Yes, and that pointy head of yours is definitely a reminder of exactly who you are. Now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I told Ron and Mione I was going to spend the rest of the day with you. I've been with Poppy for the past two hours. She said I am doing very well with my innate healing magic," Harry said the last bit quietly looking down at his shoes.

Severus smiled, he didn't know if Harry would ever out grow being embarrassed at admitting he was good at anything. Severus knew from Flitwick, McGonagall, and his own experience with Harry that he excelled in DADA, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. "She has told me as much. 'Exceedingly bright' I believe are the words she used to describe you. She is right you know?"

Harry felt himself blush at Severus' praise. He loved it when he felt this way, still Harry did not respond and Severus did not expect a response.

Severus then said, "So what is it you would like to do for the remainder of the day? I suppose I am caught up enough on marking essays for the moment."

Harry grinned a mischievous grin at Severus and Severus knew what he wanted to do—fly. So for the next hour Severus and Harry flew around the Quidditch Pitch together tossing the quaffle about and Harry showing Severus his latest moves on the broom. Severus threatened several times that he was going to make Harry wear a helmet during the games if he kept that up. Harry was unsure if Severus would actually do it or not, so he decided to play it safe side of caution and tone the stunts down.

After flying, they headed back to the dungeons where Slinky prepared a snack for them and they engaged in exploding snap and wizard's chess. Harry talked to Severus about his classes and explained to him that he did not believe they were learning what they should in Quirrell's class. Severus promised to give him _detention_ at least once each week to help him with DADA. With a little persuasion, he convinced Severus to give Hermione and Ron detention along with him.

After dinner, Severus allowed Harry to get ready for bed in the dungeons, and pajama clad, Harry made his way into the sitting room and snuggled his way into the chair with Severus. Severus was surprised at Harry's behavior with him today. It had been a while since Harry acted in this manner. _Clingy brat. I think I'll kick him to the floor just to see his expression._

But despite those thoughts, Severus knew it would be soon enough that Harry would be 'too old' or 'too big' to want to be snug by his side or in his lap, so instead of saying anything, he drew Harry in closer causing his little one to root his head into his robes.

Severus smoothed Harry's wayward hair down and said, "What is on your mind child?"

Harry had his ear pressed firmly against his Potions Master's chest and the smell of sandal wood flooded his senses and baritone voice made him feel so safe and comfortable. Harry had been reflecting on their earlier conversation.

"Dad do you think you could ever forget me?" Harry asked concernedly.

_Why would he think that? Surely he knew I was speaking only in jest earlier this afternoon. _Severus continued to stroke the locks of hair, "What makes you ask that son?"

"Well sometimes I wonder if you did forget about me if I would have to go back to _them_," Harry said.

Severus remained calm. It had not been a year since Severus had Harry in his custody, and he had ten years of bad memories to overcome. Severus had to remind himself of that so he did not become frustrated when Harry asked questions such as these, for as irrational as they were to him, to Harry, they were quite real, logical, and serious.

"First of all Harry, no I will never forget that you are my son. Second off, if something did happen to me that impaired me or my memory Lupin is your godfather, you would stay with him until I recovered. Lastly, and listen well, you will _never_ go back to those pathetic excuses of human beings that you have had the misfortune to call your relatives just because you unfortunately share the same blood with that horse faced woman," Severus said.

Harry couldn't help but snicker at the horse face comment and burrowed himself deeper into Severus. He was now on his side in Severus' lap, curled around the man's midsection basking in the comfort of those words. Harry heard the bitterness in Severus' tone but he now knew that it was not directed at him but his _relatives_.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Even if you did forget me, I would love you anyway," Harry said.

Severus now rubbing small circles on Harry's back responded, "I know you would. You have that much of your mother in you," Severus almost whispered.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me another story about you and Mum?"

And so Severus did, he told of a time when he and the mischievous little red headed girl actually set out to prank the Marauders. It was one of the few stories that Severus told Harry that included James. Harry was lulled to sleep by the sound of his father's voice and him gently patting his back as he lay in his lap.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to visit with Hagrid to tell him of their plan. Hagrid was slightly upset that the trio had planned all this without asking him first, but Harry explained to him that he knew he wouldn't want to see Norbert leave so they arranged it to make it easier on him. Harry also explained to Hagrid that they did not want to see him sacked because they thought he was brilliant, and having an illegal dragon would quite probably land him jobless.<p>

Hagrid accepted that answer and was grateful to the three of them for having his best interests at heart. When Harry told him the move would take place at midnight in four days, Hagrid wailed.

"But what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons er mean to im?" Hagrid sobbed.

Hermione answered, "He'll be alright Hagrid. He will be with his own kind. Charlie will see to it that he is taken care of," she finished looking directly at Ron.

Ron taking this as his cue, "Err… yeah Hagrid. Charlie is brilliant. He wouldn't let anything happen to Norbert. He loves dragons as much as you do."

"But he'll miss his mummy," Hagrid continued to choke out.

Harry then tried his hand at the matter, "Yes he will, but I bet Charlie will send you letters to let you know how Norbert is doing. Right Ron?"

Ron had no idea if Charlie would or not, but he assumed he would, "Err…Yeah. He wouldn't mind a bit."

Hagrid quit sobbing long enough to look at Ron, "You three er the best friends I could ask fer. And ya really think Charlie'll do tha?"

Ron nodded seeing that it calmed him down, "Yep, and I'll owl him myself after he has Norbert to make sure he has sent you a letter."

Hagrid seemed to accept this, "Well it's dangerous to be out on the grounds after curfew, so I'll be waiting jus outside the castle doors fer ya in four nights."

The trio nodded and went back to the castle. Hermione borrowed another owl from the owlery and sent Malfoy a message advising him that Hagrid was on board and to burn the letter when he was finished.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, the night of the full moon. Harry did not have to worry about Remus finding them out after curfew, although he was staying inside the castle now during his transformations instead of inside the shrieking shack.<p>

Dumbledore would be with Remus since he would be ensuring the potion was still working correctly, and he also warded Remus' quarters to make sure Remus could not leave the room.

It was not Severus' normal night to patrol the hallways, although that did not mean much since the man was out and about whenever he felt the need to do so, but Harry knew he had an exceptionally trying day and did not expect him to be out.

McGonagall usually wasn't one to wander the halls at night unless it was her scheduled night to do so, and since Harry's bed was warded to alert her if he was in distress, so otherwise, she did not worry about checking in on him.

All in all Harry was fairly confident that everything should go as planned. It never did, but he, Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Draco had put a lot of thought into this plan.

Only two days ago, Draco met with the trio down at Hagrid's hut to get a look at Norbert. Just as Norbert was about to bite Ron, Draco saw it and dove forward, straight into Ron, pushing him out of the way of the Norwegian Ridgeback. Although the bite would not have killed Ron, the venom would have caused an infection in his arm, and it would have raised suspicion with one Severus Tobias Snape, causing their plan to be shot to hell. So in essence, Draco saved them from Snape's wrath.

Since that incident, Draco still called Ron, Weasel and Ron called Draco, Ferret, but it was almost in a pleasant manner. That day the four decided it would be best to put Norbert the cage that Hagrid had for him and conceal the dragon with a notice me not charm.

Harry had seen Severus perform this charm multiple times and he used his free time to perfect it. Between him and Hermione they had it down before it was time to move Norbert.

They decided it would be best if they used Harry's invisibility cloak to conceal themselves, and two at a time they would use the levitation charm to float the Dragon to their destination. Draco and Harry would go first, then Ron and Hermione.

They met with Draco at the castle doors. The Slytherin was in a black cloak, concealed in the shadows, and when he saw the castle doors open he met with them outside. He knew they were under the invisibility cloak.

The four were led by Hagrid down to his hut where he said his goodbyes to Norbert.

"Charlie'll write to me to tell me how yer doin'. Mummy'll miss you," Hagrid said with tears streaming down his face.

Draco couldn't resist groaning and rolling his eyes, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Hermione, which solicited snort from Ron, all the while Draco was rubbing his side and attempting a Snape like glare at Hermione and Ron. Harry was watching and all of them and attempting to stifle his snicker unsuccessfully which caused Draco to direct his attention to Harry and subsequently start laughing. It then became contagious and the four were all laughing and trying to regain control. Luckily Hagrid was engrossed in his parting words to Norbert and did not realize they were laughing.

Finally, the quartet had ceased laughing and Hagrid had said his last farewell and it was now time for business as planned.

The invisibility cloak was certainly not large enough to cover all four of them completely, but they were rather small and all that was exposed were their feet. Harry and Hermione cast the notice me not charm on the caged Norbert, and Harry and Draco were the first to levitate him.

Once to the castle entrance Draco and Harry traded off with Ron and Hermione. They quietly cast the _wingardium leviosa_ and proceeded to the stairwell of the North Tower. They had now successfully reached the stair well and it was time to trade off again. Harry and Draco took over levitating the dragon.

Hermione suggested that she and Ron scout ahead and make sure Charlie's friends had arrived as promised. Harry nodded for them to go ahead. Draco and Harry finally arrived at the top of the tower to find Ron and Hermione talking to Charlie's friends.

Harry removed the cloak from himself and Draco, then he and Hermione removed the charm from the Norbert. The three adults were very impressed with the stealth and planning the four first years had put into action. The three wasted no time in saying goodbyes and activated a portkey and Norbert was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry threw the cloak over them once again and they first went to the Gryffindor Tower since it was the closest. He made sure that Hermione and Ron made it inside before telling them he was walking with Draco back to the dungeons under the cloak.<p>

"Alright mate, we'll wait up," Ron said.

"Be careful Harry and watch out for Filch," Hermione said knowingly.

Harry nodded and he and Draco were off to the dungeons. The silence was uncomfortable at first. Harry really hadn't spoke to Draco about anything other than their plans in getting Norbert off Hogwarts grounds.

He decided to break the silence and possibly get a few answers, "So Malfoy, does this mean that the Gryffindors have paid their debt for your silence since we have now completed the task?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco responded and although Harry could not see Draco, he could hear the disappointment in his voice. Besides hearing the disappointment, when did Draco _guess_ about anything? His words were arrogant and confident, but his response was anything but. In fact he sounded quite vulnerable which was a feeling Harry was all too familiar with.

"So does that mean you are though playing nice with us reckless lions?" Harry asked playfully in an attempt to lighten Draco's mood.

Draco snorted, "As if you three would want a snake to be seen with you. You are different Potter. I see you talking to people from all houses. You never approach anyone, but if somebody comes to you, you do not turn them away, but Weasel and Granger…"

Harry considered that for a moment and said, "Hermione has already accepted you. Think about it. Tonight when you snorted at Hagrid for crying and calling himself mummy, she elbowed you in the side. That's exactly what she would have done to me or Ron. And it seems that you and Ron have reached a… well a truce of sorts since you stopped him from being bitten by Norbert. I can safely say that it would not bother me if you chose to sit with us in the library, or at anytime in the Great Hall or even if you wanted to do something in our free time."

"Weasley still calls me Ferret," Draco countered.

Harry snickered, "And you call him Weasel. It's amusing actually, and honestly if you two ever called each other by first names I think Hermione would faint."

Draco had to agree with that. It would be strange calling him Ron.

"The question is," Harry paused here and then continued and deliberately spoke the next word, "Draco, how will the snakes handle you befriending a few lions? I don't believe it is us who have reservations of being seen with a snake, but perhaps it is you who has reservations of being seen with us lions."

Draco was silent. That really was the question wasn't it and Harry just sounded an awful lot like someone Draco had heard before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Harry continued feeling he was making progress, "I am no fool Draco," Harry said his given name again deliberately, "I know there are those in your house who support Old Voldy, and for you to be seen with none other than the Boy-Who-Lived could have bad consequences for you. Until you are ready to decide one way or another, we could act as we have this past week. We could act as if we still detest each other in the public eye, and if you want to meet somewhere, send us a message. We will all recognize it is an act."

Draco pondered this for a minute, "I like the sound of that Pot…Harry. I think that will work." Then a realization hit Draco and he barked out in a rough whisper, "And did you just call You-Know-Who Old Voldy? Are you bloody mad?"

Harry was grateful it was dark because he felt himself blush from embarrassment, "No I'm not bloody mad, I usually end up saying his name wrong so I just call him Tom or Voldy. It's easier to say and remember."

The two had finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and Draco turned to look at Harry and Harry couldn't resist asking the question he had wanted to ask Draco since Severus asked them to more or less be nice to Malfoy. "Draco, why do you want to be friends with me? I already know it's not for fame or money. You're a Malfoy and you already have that. What could you possibly gain or want from being a friend to me, just Harry?"

Draco smirked, "You're a strange wizard Harry Potter. All I want to gain from you is what I had tonight. Adventures with friends, people I can rely on who are more than just allies. I did something tonight I have never done." Draco paused. He had no idea why he was being so open all of a sudden or why he trusted Harry.

"Tonight I helped those I have been told are my enemies all my life, people who have been deemed as the epitome of corruption to the purity of the wizarding world. I helped not only Gryffindors, but a blood traitor, a muggleborn, a half giant, and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, and I did it for nothing in return. And you know what? It felt good. A disappointment I would be to my father in this moment…" Draco stopped immediately realizing what he had just said and looked wide eyed at Harry.

Harry held up both his hands at Draco's panicked expression, "You're secret is safe with me Draco. I understand perfectly well what it is to be a disappointment to one's family."

Before Draco could help himself he spat out in defense and because he was embarrassed, "What would the pampered Prince Potter know about being a disappointment?"

Harry seethed at these words, "Look Malfoy, for reasons I will not explain to the likes of you, as I have never even told Hermione or Ron, I have never been as you say pampered. I also know what it is like to need to keep secrets, and yours I will keep, but do not ever assume you know me Malfoy, because if you believe me to be a pampered prince, you are sadly mistaken, and I will speak no further on the topic."

Harry expected Draco to look defiantly at him for correcting him in that manner, but he did not, he looked concerned and confused. Harry sighed, "Look Draco, we are both tired, and I am sure you didn't mean your comment towards me or maybe you did, but if you decide to befriend us, you won't be left alone. We won't abandon you."

Draco looked up and said, "That Harry is why I want the chance to be friends with you."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Good night Draco."

"Good night Harry, and sorry for what I said."

Harry put his hand over his chest, "Oh Merlin I think I have passed on. Malfoy just apologized to me and I think he actually meant it."

Draco cuffed Harry on the shoulder, "I'm Draco you stupid Gryffindor."

Harry grinned cheekily, "Merlin forgive me it was Draco who apologized, not Malfoy, Draco."

Draco made to cuff Harry in the head and Harry quickly ducked it. "You're forgiven. Now I have to get back to Gryffindor Tower before our good luck runs out."

Draco quickly and quietly slid into the Slytherin Common Room and Harry summoned Slinky.

"Will you please apparate me to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, Slinky will be liking to apparate you. Slinky don't be seeing you as much since you has not been going to the astronomy tower as much," Slinky responded.

"I know. But you know I got into a bit of trouble with Dad and the others and I didn't want to try my luck just yet, but soon," Harry responded.

Slinky nodded, "Slinky will be ready." And with that, Slinky safely apparated Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had spoken to both Ron and Hermione the three went to their respected beds. Harry lay there looking at the ceiling thinking about tonight. The four of them had successfully organized and executed a plan. The plan never would have worked had Draco not pushed Ron out of the way of Norbert for their plan would have been uncovered in no time by Severus.<p>

Draco had also went along with everything. He did not demand to be in control and shared the responsibilities in levitating the dragon and did so without complaining. Harry wouldn't have thought he had it in him. Yes, he is sarcastic, and carries an arrogant air about him, but Harry was beginning to think that Malfoy had a mask just as he did. Draco had things to hide, and Harry knew exactly what that was like.

He had been sincere in telling Draco that Hermione treated him tonight just as she would have Ron and himself. Harry was pleased to see that; however, he would not become too comfortable with this arrangement because he knew better than most that old habits are hard to get rid of and should Draco step out of line with his surrogate sister, he would correct the issue promptly. However, Harry was quite happy with the progress Draco had made with Hermione and being able to put aside the ideals he had clearly been taught long before he started Hogwarts.

Then there was Ron. It made Harry smirk to think about the two of them—polar opposites but almost the same with their extreme biased mentality. The ferret and the weasel oh how funny would it be if that were their animagus forms! Harry seriously doubted that Ron would be a weasel because it did not fit his personality; however, he couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. Harry thought given enough time the two of them could eventually not dread being in one another's company, surely they had to have something in common.

Harry replayed events over and over in his head but the thing that spoke volumes to Harry was the fact that Draco kept his word. It was just like Draco had said. They didn't know if he would keep his word or not, they would just have to trust him. Although they had little trust they did choose to trust him, and it appeared their trust was not misplaced.

Harry stretched and yawned in his bed and thought to himself how it was a shame that he couldn't tell Sev about how well they all worked together tonight, and that he was right in asking them to give Draco a chance. But Harry realized how comfortably he was lying in the bed and realized it wasn't that big of a shame, and he was quite certain there would be other opportunities for them to have adventures and share with Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. The end of this story is getting closer and closer!<strong>

**I appreciate all of you guys for reading and reviewing.**


	38. Chapter 38 Fights and Forbidden Forest

**J.K. Rowling is the proud owner of Harry Potter—Not Me. **

**Chapter 38**

**Fights and Forbidden Forest**

As with every other adventure the trio had experienced together, the dragon debacle brought them a little closer together. The three found themselves in the library having a conversation about the fourth party involved in their latest adventure.

"I still don't trust him," Ron said scowling.

"Nor do I completely," Harry said, "but you have to admit he saved you from being bitten by Norbert. Hermione and I would have never made it to you in time."

"Harry's right Ron, Mal…Draco didn't have to do anything, but he did. He also didn't try to take over or make any demands when he had all the cards in his hand," Hermione pointed out.

"I still think he wants something in return. The Ferret isn't going to do anything without something in return," Ron harshly whispered and Hermione rolled her eyes. It was not the first time since that night well over a week ago they had this very conversation.

Harry nodded, "I think you're right Ron."

Ron smirked and looked at Hermione with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "See Mione, even Harry agrees with me."

Harry nodded still deep in thought and continued, "Yes I think that Draco does want something in return, but I don't think it's along the lines of what you are thinking."

Ron cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about mate?"

Harry hesitated before continuing, he would never betray Draco's trust and reveal what he inadvertently disclosed to Harry that night about his father, but Harry didn't see the harm in speaking with his two closest friends about the other part of their conversation.

"Remember when I left you guys in the common room and walked Draco down to the dungeons?" Harry asked.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Well we talked a bit. I didn't tell you guys everything yet, and some of it is not mine to tell, but I needed some time to think about what he said myself. I know I told you we would be acting as we had been, as if we find each others company deplorable," Harry continued.

Ron muttered out, "What act?" which provoked Hermione to cuff him in the shoulder.

Harry's lips quirked at the ends at Hermione, "Well I essentially asked him why he wanted to befriend us."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't be thick Harry. It's because you're Harry Potter mate. That's why he wants to befriend you. Like it or not, and I know you don't, but your name carries power, and that's what the Malfoys' want. Power."

Harry pondered that for a moment, "Before Norbert, I would have agreed with you."

Ron went to interrupt Harry and Hermione cut him off, "Would you shut your mouth and let Harry speak before I put a silencing charm on you!"

Ron looked stunned, "Alright no need to get snappy about it."

Hermione yet again rolled her eyes, "Go ahead Harry."

"Well you see the Malfoy name is already powerful pureblood name, and I don't think hanging out with Harry Potter whose best friends consist of a muggle born and one who has been deemed a 'blood traitor' would be good for the Malfoy image in regards to their pureblood nonsense," Harry met Ron and Hermione's gazes, nodded and continued.

"All Draco spouts is pureblood this and pureblood that…" Harry trialed off and Hermione picked up on it.

"So it would stand to reason that if Malfoy befriended us it would do his reputation more harm than good," Hermione said.

Harry nodded seeing that at least Hermione was on the same page with him.

"So when I asked him that question his answer was to the point. All he wanted out of being friends with us is what he had that night—an adventure with people who expected nothing of him and in return he expected nothing of them. He found that in us. I think we should give him a chance as he did nothing that proved we should not. What do you say Ron? Are you in?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron sighed, "Fine mate, I'll give it a go, but don't expect me to be friendly with the slimy git,"

Harry beamed at his best mate's answer, "Brilliant!"

"And mate?"

"Yeah?"

"You sound like Professor Snape sometimes. Deplorable? Seriously Harry we have to work on that," Ron said to Harry who looked at Hermione and to his horror, or maybe a little to his satisfaction, confirmed what Ron said.

"Well you do talk like him an awful lot like him from time to time Harry," Hermione said smiling then shrugged and continued working on her essay.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the trio managed to land themselves in 'detention' with Severus at least twice weekly for DADA lessons. Remus was there for these lessons as well unless he had an appointment with another student.<p>

Severus was amazed at Harry's control over his magic and largely credited Poppy with that success as his innate healing magic, which was wandless, required great control and intent. It was no secret that Harry was going to be an exceptionally powerful wizard, and the kid didn't even know it, or at least he acted as if he didn't.

Hermione was brilliant in her own way. Although she did not possess extreme power she too had exceptional control and knew the theory behind intent with all magic. With this knowledge Hermione would be a formidable dueler, hard to outwit, as her vast knowledge of spells and self control would give her an edge over most of her opponents in the future if she continued to study and practice, and Severus had no doubt that she would.

Then there was Ronald. Ron's power appeared to be greater than Hermione's but less than Harry's. He lacked the self control Hermione and Harry had, but it appeared to Severus when talking about hypothetical situations which could arise in a duel, Ron had a knack for strategy. Severus was pleased at the progress the trio was making.

So far Severus had not let them duel each other. They had only practiced the curses, hexes, and shields Severus instructed them to, and removing their wands from their holsters quickly. Yes, they had each been hit with some of the instructed curses and hexes, but it had been controlled and expected. It only happened because their shield failed or they failed to erect the shield fast enough. Next week he thought he would allow them to have a true duel.

"Detention is over you three. Despite being Gryffindors you are progressing well." Severus smirked, "But then again you are being taught by a Slytherin so I'm really not all that surprised. Continue to work on control of your magic by meditating each night before you sleep. Being able to clear your mind has more than one advantage. Next week you will begin dueling each other," Severus said and bit back his smile at the pleasant expressions the three of them were wearing.

"You mean it?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like a man that jests Mr. Potter?" Severus drawled while arching his eyebrow. "With all of the incessant, not so subtle hints that you three have been making, I would certainly not say it if I did not mean it. I would not intentionally subject myself to further torture of Gryffindor subtlety," Severus finished.

Harry looked at Ron and translated, "I speak Snape. That means yes."

Severus gently cuffed the back of Harry's head, "Cheeky Brat. Now be gone the three of you."

"Good night Professor," Hermione said.

"G'night," Ron said over his shoulder.

Harry stole a quick hug, "Good night Dad."

Severus returned the embrace and ruffled Harry's hair, "Good night brat."

"Good night Remus," Harry shouted over his shoulder. Severus watched as Harry ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione leaving him alone with the wolf.

Remus studied Severus for a moment as he was watching him watch the children run from the potion's class room, "What's with that look Severus?"

Severus mentally kicked himself for letting his eyes betray his emotions. He glared at Lupin mask fully in place, "What are you talking about wolf?"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle, "You're not fooling me with that glare Severus. Years ago I would have let it go, but no longer. The way you were looking after Harry as he was leaving, what were you thinking about?"

Severus realized that Lupin was not going to let it go, "He's going to be an exceptionally powerful wizard, perhaps as powerful as Albus. Harry has to know he is powerful, but he doesn't acknowledge it. There are few witches or wizards who would be so humble with such a gift. I know I would not be. The only thing greater, larger than his magic wolf, is his heart. What I was thinking when he was running out of here like the child he is, is how he is so strong, so powerful, so intelligent, yet so humble, and the price he had to pay to become that way. "

Remus placed a hand on Severus' shoulder gaining the dark man's attention, "A heavy price it was, but one he will never have to pay again. One he should have never had to pay in the first place, but also one that cannot be taken back, and one you cannot possibly hold yourself accountable for. Harry is extremely powerful Severus. You compare him to Albus, but do not sell yourself short. Even Voldemort himself could not penetrate your wards at Prince Manor."

Severus raised his eyebrows in question at Remus and he answered Severus' unspoken question removing his hand from his shoulder, "Yes it may have been over a decade ago, but I remember the order meeting you arrived at after being summoned by Voldemort. You were almost unable to walk because Voldemort was not _pleased_ he could not access your manor. Even Sirius," Remus faltered a bit, "Even Sirius commended your skill, even if it was something along the lines of Slimy Slytherins having too much power for their own good. It was more his expression than his words that gave compliment to your abilities."

Severus quirked his lip, "Only that mutt would see _that_ as a compliment."

Remus lost himself in nostalgic thoughts of his old best mate, and thoughts of Death Eater meetings resurfaced in Severus' mind. Thoughts both wizards pushed as far back in their minds as possible. They were lost in that silence until Remus broke it, "It's Friday night, no classes tomorrow, so how about we have a finger or two of Ogden's finest?"

"A finger or three Lupin; tonight, it's a finger or three."

* * *

><p>It had been one of those nights for Harry, one where he could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. It was three in the morning, and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed for the astronomy tower where he sat for a half hour before summoning Slinky.<p>

"Harry is wanting Slinky?" Slinky asked.

Harry slid over on the window sill and patted the empty space beside himself, indicating Slinky should sit next to him which the elf readily did.

"Yeah I've missed talking to you," Harry said, draping an arm around his little friend giving him a half hug.

"Slinky is missing talking to Harry too. What is being on Harry Potter's mind tonight?" Slinky innocently asked.

Harry sighed, "You know me too well Slinky."

"Is Harry dreaming bad again?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

This time it was Slinky who stood on the window sill and draped his arm around Harry bringing him into a half hug. Slinky's antics caused Harry to smile. "It's not that bad Slinky. In fact, that is not what is even on my mind right now."

Slinky took his seat next to Harry again. "So what is being on your mind?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Slinky is knowing about the Malfoys. The one being Draco's father, he is not being a good wizard Harry. Not good at all."

Harry nodded, "I have thought as much, but I don't know how to get Draco out of the situation he is in without getting him hurt. I know because I have been there. It's dangerous to stay, but it's even more dangerous to attempt to leave and not make it out." Harry shuttered remembering the time he told his Kindergarten teacher how he was being treated at home. The beating he received, the food he was denied, and the many nights and days consecutively spent in the cupboard. Harry shuttered at the thought, for not even his former enemy deserved treatment such as that.

"Has Harry thought about telling Master Severus?" Slinky asked.

"I have thought about it, but I told Draco I would not tell anyone. I think he knows he can go to Dad if he needs too, but where would he live?" Harry said the last question more to himself than to Slinky; however, Slinky always had an answer and usually one no one else would even consider.

"Why could Draco not be coming to stay with Harry and Master Severus?" Slinky inquired.

"Why would he want to stay with me?" Harry asked Slinky, not roughly but sincerely.

"Because Harry Potter is a good wizard. Harry is having a good heart. If Harry Potter is wanting Slinky to be part of the family, then Harry is having room in his family for everyone—except those other elves at Prince Manor. And if Harry is having room for everyone, and Draco is wanting another family who is treating him good, then Draco will stay with Harry," Slinky said as if it were as simple as that, and to Slinky it was.

Harry thought about it. In theory, it was reasonable, but in practicality, it was not feasible. Draco did not even know about the relationship between him and Sev. Draco, like the rest of the school, barring his best mates and his family, thought Sev hated Harry. Harry knew his dad was a spy, taking Draco in would certainly blow that cover because Draco certainly did not deny his father was a Death Eater although he did not confirm it exactly either. Too much was wrong with this idea right now, but Harry would not discard it completely. It did have merit.

Harry chuckled to himself at the thought of him and Draco being brothers. To begin as sworn enemies and end up as brothers. That was a laugh; maybe the idea had less merit to it than Harry believed. But one thing Harry was certain of, if anyone could help Draco it was Sev, after all it was Sev who rescued him.

Harry was staring out at the grounds when Slinky put his hand on Harry's leg causing Harry to look at Slinky. "You know what Slinky? You are the smartest elf I know, and I am lucky to have you in my family."

Slinky's ears drooped at the praise and he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Slinky is being lucky to know Harry Potter."

The two sat on the window sill together chatting about less serious things in life such as other ways Slinky could get Severus, Remus, Albus, Minnie, and anyone else who decided to 'wrong' Harry should he get into any more mischief. It was not time wasted because both Slinky and Harry were certain before the school year was up, Harry would most certainly be involved in yet another adventure.

* * *

><p>It was just another day of classes for the trio. Potions was up next, Harry had noticed that Draco was still being cordial, well as cordial as a Malfoy could be, and he seemed to be a bit more distant from Crabbe and Golye. The two blithering idiots still followed him around everywhere, but Draco did not engage in taunting those he considered beneath him as much as he once did.<p>

But today in potions, Harry noticed that Draco had a very odd look to him. A look that Harry recognized himself, fore he had see that very look in the mirror. He hadn't really spoken with the Slytherin since that night with Norbert; after all they weren't exactly friends. They were rivals who had called a truce for the time being.

Harry kept his eye on Draco throughout class and figured he would do something very Slytherin like. It wasn't that Harry was incapable of doing things in a Slytherin fashion, he clearly remembered he would have fit well in any house, but he had to admit his Gryffindor trait to run head long into anything, definitely outweighed his cunning at times.

As Harry walked over to put potion ingredients into the cupboard, he walked directly behind Draco, and snaked the book he would need for his next class. Harry then returned to his table and worked on his potion as if nothing had happened.

Severus had been watching Harry who was watching Draco. He also saw when Harry removed a book from Draco's bag with a wordless and wandless _accio_. Severus did not say anything. He was going to see how this played out. Severus did not condone thievery in the slightest, but he knew his son, and he knew Harry had to have an ulterior motive. _At least he better or he will not be happy with me once we have a little discussion._

Class was dismissed, and Severus watched as Harry and the rest of the class left. Severus stepped into his office when he heard a rattling noise inside his class room. Harry was seated in Draco's seat with the book out on the table.

Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and seated himself on a chair in a corner of his class room where he could see Harry and the rest of the classroom quite clearly. Harry was waiting on something, or someone and he was not disappointed.

About five minutes after Harry entered the classroom, Draco entered. "Potter! What are you doing with my book?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You must have left it behind. I was just watching it to make sure no one took it. You're welcome by the way."

Severus quirked his eyebrow, _My son has Slytherin attributes after all. I'm not sure if I should be proud… or worried…_

"What do you want Po…Harry?" Draco asked.

_Harry? Mr. Malfoy calls my son Harry? Since when?_

"What I want to talk to you about will take a few minutes. We will be late and probably get detention," Harry said looking up at Draco.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Draco asked ignoring Harry's statement.

"This is his free period. I saw him leave the classroom so we have a few minutes. Are you not worried about getting detention?" Harry asked.

_**You **__should be worried about getting detention Mr. Potter! _Severus thought from the corner.

"No. I really don't care," Draco mumbled.

Harry pointed at the stool directly in front of him and Draco took a seat. Harry pushed his book back over to him.

Severus looked at the pair of them, and noted this is how he talked to Harry about serious issues, so they were facing one another and he could see his face and reactions.

"That's what I mean Draco. Where is the Malfoy prat I love to hate? Or at least pretend to hate anyhow." Harry said.

_Draco? Since when does my son call him Draco? And why the bloody hell to they pretend to hate each other. They aren't that good of actors…Are they? Damn that boy! We are going to talk!_

Draco's shoulders slumped, and Harry spoke, "I know that look Draco. I wore that look for many years, but only when I was alone. How long have you been wearing it by yourself if I am just now able to see it on the outside?"

Severus was astounded at the perceptiveness of Harry and was very interested in how this was going to play out. Surely Draco would adopt that Malfoy air and screech at Harry, telling him he knew nothing about him.

But Severus would have to wait for another day for that reaction. A single tear fell trickled down Malfoy's face, "A long time Potter. A long time."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Do you still hurt?"

Draco looked and hesitated before he answered, "Not anymore."

Harry nodded again, "You said you believed me to be a Pampered Prince."

Draco nodded, and Severus noted that he flushed.

"Do you still believe that?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head in the negative. "No, I've been watching you. I think that you are a bit like me. I see that you flinch at loud noises and brace yourself if a teacher comes up behind you unexpectedly."

Harry nodded, "You're mum or dad?"

"Dad, you?"

"Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, but mainly my uncle," Harry responded.

"You ever tell the Weasel and Hermione about it?" Draco asked.

_Shite! Hermione? Those two dunderheads are in on this and I still haven't picked up on it. I'm slipping. If I am this much of a failure as a spy, then I need to turn in my resignation to Dumbledore before the Dark Lord returns._

"No, they only know that bad things happened at my relatives, but I never told them who or what exactly," Harry said.

"Do you not trust them?"

"It's not that I don't trust them, but let me ask you this Draco. Besides me at this point, who else have you told?" Harry inquired.

"No one."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"It's like a dark secret. I don't want anybody to think there is something wrong with me because my own father doesn't love me. I am an heir. That is it, and he bloody well has made sure I know my place in the family. Besides if I tell anyone, it will only get worse," Draco said.

Again Harry nodded, "Exactly, and for the same reasons I never told my friends either. I tried telling once, and swore I would never do it again."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, "I was in Kindergarten and told the teacher where the bruises came from on my arms. She tried to get me help, but my aunt and uncle denied it, and told them I was a compulsive, attention seeking liar. That night, Vernon, that's my uncle, 'showed me what _abuse_ was.' I won't go into detail, but I was beaten, and thrown in a cupboard for several days without food. My aunt gave me water to make sure I didn't die."

Draco's mouth gaped open, "They starved you?"

"Yeah, it was one of their favorite punishments. I cooked; hey ate in front of me," Harry said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "What did your dad do to you?" Harry asked.

"My father is a wizard Harry. He does use that cane from time to time, but it takes to much effort. I sometimes preferred that to the curses and hexes, because I at least felt like it was personal," Draco finished.

"I know what you mean. I had almost rather be beaten than locked in the cupboard and forgotten. At least I knew I still existed then," Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Exactly."

Then curiosity got the better of Harry, "I know this is personal, but do you have any scars?"

Draco practically laughed. "Only one, he had the others healed so no one would notice what he does."

Surprisingly, Draco stood and removed his cloak then his shirt. There was a scar that extended from his right shoulder blade to the lower left side of his back. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as Draco said, "That's to be a 'reminder to you,'" Draco said clearly mocking his father.

Draco turned to see the tears pooled in Harry's eyes and swallowed hard, "So what about you?"

Harry nodded and stood, removing his own cloak and shirt, he blinked the tears away. Draco gasped, "Holy Mother of Merlin! Harry you have to get out of there!"

It was the first time anyone had seen Harry's scars besides his family, and the first time Harry had willingly shown anyone. Harry chuckled at Draco's expression which flabbergasted him more.

"What are you laughing at Potter! This is serious! You have to leave I have to get you away from there now!" Draco jumped the table to the other side, taking Harry by the arm and tried to pull him towards the door to the potions class room.

Harry could not hold it any longer. He was all out laughing at Draco's reaction. "HARRY! Why in Merlin's name are you laughing? I demand an answer now!"

Tears were freely flowing from Harry's eyes now from the laughter. Malfoy looked confused, and Harry was able to choke out, "Now that's the Malfoy I know!" Harry stopped long enough to stomp his foot and say "'I demand an answer now!'" Now Draco couldn't help but laugh with Harry now that he was taking in the situation in its entirety.

Both boys were standing shirtless showing one another their _battle_ scars, skipping class, and had the audacity to have this conversation in the classroom of the most feared teacher Hogwarts has ever known.

Harry tossed Draco his shirt and began putting his own on. "Where were you taking me?"

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "You know. I'm not real sure, away I guess."

Harry smirked, "That was really Gryffindor of you!"

Draco smirked back, "Well this talk was rather Slytherin of you."

Harry nodded, "Which brings me to why I took your book in the first place. You don't have to stay there Draco. I know if you tell your Head of House he will be able to help you." Harry hesitated here. He couldn't give up his relationship with Snape but he wouldn't lie. "My Head of House has been very helpful since she found out what was going on at my home, and don't worry Draco. I don't have to go back. Never again will I have to go back."

Draco nodded, "I'll think about it Potter, but my father is a very powerful man. He is no muggle."

Harry responded, "Neither is your Head of House, and as much as he may loathe me, I can even see that he is a powerful man. It is our choices that define us Draco. You only have to ask for the help, make the decision to want better for yourself, and gather your inner Gryffindor bravery and go through with that decision."

Draco playfully punched Harry in the shoulder at that last comment as they were walking out the door. Severus then heard Draco say, "Harry I swear you sound just like someone I know, but I can never put my finger on who it is."

Severus was very distraught at what he had witnessed. Two boys having a conversation about extreme abuse they had suffered for years as if they were talking about a quidditch match. Harry had never been able to talk to him about the abuse with such ease. He needed a calming draught. He never expected that, but how had Harry known about Draco? He and Draco had been hating each other again for the past several weeks, well apparently not, but none of this made sense. Severus was now pacing his classroom.

_It's not supposed to make sense to you Severus. You were not even supposed to hear the conversation. It was meant to be a private one and for good reason._

_Stay out of this Snape! I have to get my spy card back. Apparently I have lost it! _

_You've lost it alright…_

* * *

><p>That evening Harry made his way to Severus' quarters. Harry entered and Severus' eyes widened at the sight of him.<p>

"Did you have a quidditch accident son?" Severus asked.

Harry looked down at the ground. "No sir."

"Sir? Hmmm, am I to presume that this is the result of something I will not be proud of," Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I have detention with Hagrid tomorrow night. Aunt Minnie gave it to us. Malfoy and I were late to class."

Severus was still seated in his chair, and he had indicated for Harry to sit on the table directly across from him. "Look at me son."

"It is unlike Minerva to assign detention with Hagrid for simply being a few minutes late to class, now tell me how you came to have a swollen lip and cheek, and why it has not been healed as of yet?" Severus calmly demanded.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight outside of the Transfiguration class room. Ron heard it first and ran out the door in the middle of class, followed by Hermione. Ron jumped in the pile; Hermione cast a petrificus totalus on both Malfoy and Ron. Aunt Minnie was angry Dad. I've never seen her that upset. She was quite scary actually," Harry said.

Severus was now completely dumbfounded. _What the bloody hell? I know they did not get into an all out fight just after that conversation they had in my classroom. If I hadn't witnessed it, I would buy this story hook, line, and sinker. Time to get that card back!_

"I see. Minerva had every right to be angry with you. Am I to assume that Ron and Hermione will be attending detention with you and Draco?" Severus asked.

"Yes, although Draco and I have to write an essay as well," Harry said.

_Got him!_

"Draco?" Severus asked. "Since when do you call Mr. Malfoy, Draco?"

"Err…well…"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." Severus said causing Harry to slump forward.

_I retract my resignation and instate a training program for future spies of the Dark Lord!_

"I suggest you think extremely hard before you answer. So tell me this first. Why has your injury not been healed?" Severus asked.

"Aunt Minnie told us we were to wear them all day. If we behaved like common street muggles then we could suffer like them," Harry said dejectedly.

Severus chuckled, "Yes I have heard that one before, and let me guess. She sent you to me to be healed, and Mr. Malfoy to Poppy."

Harry nodded, "Very well _accio healing balm._"

"It's no trouble, I can heal it Dad," Harry said leaning into the gentle touch of Severus' hand on his face.

Severus bit back his smile, "I have no doubts about it Harry, but let your old man pretend that he is still useful."

Severus finished healing Harry's face, "Now tell me what caused you and _Draco_ to engage in a physical altercation after I expressly told you that was not the appropriate way to handle disagreements."

Harry flushed, "I don't know if you will believe me or not Dad, but here goes. I can't tell you all of it because I gave my word, but I will tell you what I can."

Severus did not like that answer, not one bit. But as he already knew what Harry was going to hide it did not chap him as bad as it normally would have. Besides he had imparted the fact that a word is a man's bond, and he was glad Harry was keeping it. He was just not supposed to keep things from him.

"Go ahead. I'll determine the validity of what you are saying," Severus responded.

"Well you see, Draco, Ron, and Hermione and I have all come to sort of a truce. We are giving it a fair go," Harry began.

Severus nodded, "Yes you have already told me this go on."

"Well today, I spoke with Draco, and we actually had a good conversation. It was fun actually and we had a laugh," Harry continued.

_Fun? Had a laugh? The two of you laughed because it was either that or cry! The morbidity of that entire conversation should not have existed- Let alone in a conversation between two eleven year olds! _

Severus inclined his head.

"And we ended up being late for transfiguration class." Harry looked at Severus took a deep breath, "This is the part I don't expect you to believe. I know that Draco's Dad is dark. I don't know exactly to what extent, but I have assumptions that he is possibly a Death Eater. Draco cannot be seen being friendly with the Boy-Who-Lived, just like you Dad, and so we decided it was best to get into a fight outside the classroom door instead of walking in together like we were friends or something."

Severus, "Did Ron and Hermione know about this?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "No I told them the entire story, apologized, and they forgave me and surprisingly Draco too."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "So let me get this straight. You and Draco decided to have a friendly, playful conversation after _my_ class which made you late for Minerva's class. Then to conceal what could be construed as a friendship and not to put Draco in danger, you get into a fist fight which caused both of you harm. And in this brilliant plan, you and Draco concocted, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley end up suffering the consequences for an ill thought out plan?"

The more Severus spoke, the more Harry winced, "Yes sir. I would say that about sums it up."

Severus sighed, "As poorly thought out as your scheme was it worked. It was effective. Try going inside the classroom at different times next time. But you are right in assuming that Draco's father is not a nice man, but I believe you know that already. I will not punish you further as detention with Hagrid and an essay seems very appropriate. Now that you are healed do you want to stay here in your room, or in the Gryffindor Tower?" Severus asked as he stood and picked Harry up from the table, tossing him over his shoulder.

Severus was carrying Harry to his room and had already transfigured his day clothes into pajamas. Harry snickered at his dad, "I guess I'll stay here with you!"

"How did I know you would say that?"

* * *

><p>Detention with Hagrid came. They were to go into the dark forest and assist Hagrid in finding any injured unicorns, and see if they could figure out what was hurting them.<p>

Dumbledore approved this detention, and did not tell Severus until after they were already in the forest. Apparently it 'slipped his mind.'

The four of them were standing in front of Hagrid after being escorted down to Hagrid's hut by Filch. "Alright, Ron and Hermione yer w' me. Draco yer w' Harry."

Draco sneered, "Fine! Then we get Fang!"

"Alright, but I warn ya, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid replied.

Hagrid led the way into the forest, and they split up when the path forked. Harry, Draco and Fang went right, deeper into the forest, and Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione kept straight.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sounded like a wolf, but it's not the full moon so no worries," Harry said.

"A regular wolf can still bite you idiot!" Draco spat back.

Harry turned to face Draco, "I know that. If you are scared, wait here with Fang and I'll come back and get you."

"I'm not scared!" Draco replied indignantly. "I just know there are very dangerous creatures in the forest. That why it's _forbidden!_"

"Yeah I know. Now let's go find what is killing the unicorns," Harry replied calmly.

Just as Harry got those words out of his mouth, he and Draco observed a cloaked figure kneeling over a downed unicorn. It appeared to be dead. The figure looked up, and Harry could see the silver blood on the mouth of the figure with the moon light reflecting off of it.

The figure began hissing and moved closer to Harry. Harry clutched his scar and began backing away, the pain was becoming unbearable. He tripped over a root and fell to the ground with the figure still approaching him.

Draco froze in place. Not sure what to do. His Slytherin instinct was telling him to run fast, hard, and don't look back; however, he was having a new feeling. A sense of loyalty. He didn't want to leave Harry behind.

Draco was brought out of his frozen state when he heard hooves pounding the forest floor. He looked up to see a centaur leap into the air and he jumped to cover Harry, who ironically was attempting to stand, putting both of them on the ground with a thud.

Immediately, at the threat of the centaur, the cloaked figure fled.

Harry groaned, "What the buggering hell Draco? I was trying to stand since you froze. One of us needed to try and protect us!"

Draco stood offering Harry a hand helping him from the ground, "I was trying to save you by jumping on you!"

"Do you know how dumb that sounds? I thought you were a Slytherin not a lion. Lions pounce, Snakes slither away remember?" Harry said.

"Your scar. It's bleeding," Draco said.

Harry wiped the blood away with his hand as the centaur made his way over to them. Harry stepped in front of Draco, placing himself between Draco and the centaur. "Who are you?"

"I am a centaur, Firenze. There are many dangers in this forest Harry Potter, and it is not safe for you at this time," Firenze said.

Harry nodded and turned to Draco, "Go find Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione. Tell them about the unicorn, I will be safe here with Firenze."

Draco nodded but looked suspiciously at the centaur before running to find the others.

Harry turned back to Firenze, "It is a grave crime to kill a unicorn and drink its blood. It is unforgivable and the one who drinks it is doomed to live a cursed life, a half life."

"But who would want to live such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze asked looking pointedly at Harry's scar.

"Tom Riddle," Harry whispered out.

Firenze nodded, "Do you know what is currently hidden inside the castle walls at this very moment?"

"The sorcerer's stone," Harry said.

Firenze again nodded, but before he could speak another voice sounded, "'Lo Firenze. I see you have met our young Mr. Potter."

"I have," Firenze addressed Hagrid then turned his attention back to Harry. "Even in the forest you are well known Harry Potter, there is nothing but danger that seeks you in the depths of these woods at this time. You are safe now with your friends. Good luck Harry Potter."

With those final words, Firenze trotted off into the depths of the forest with Harry watching him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry! Your scar! It's bleeding," Harry again wiped the blood that continued to trickle.

"You sound like Draco," was all Harry was able to mumble out before he hit his knees.

In a flash Ron and Hermione were at Harry's side, "What's wrong mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I think I may have hit the back of my head on a root when I fell backwards. I'm a little light headed and dizzy, it's possibly a concussion," Harry stated.

Hagrid picked Harry up and he with the other three following behind him trekked to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Poppy was in her office and heard foot steps in the infirmary and immediately went to see who it was.<p>

"Hagrid is that Harry?" Poppy asked.

But it was Harry who answered, "Yes Madam Pomfrey, it's me. I'm not certain why he wouldn't let me walk."

"You said ya hit yer head Harry, I wasn't gonna just letcha walk up 'ere. Poppy would have me head," Hagrid said placing Harry into his usual bed.

"Right you are Hagrid. Now you all get out of here so I can take care of my patient. Shoo, get out!" Poppy instructed turning from Poppy into Healer Pomfrey.

Hagrid had already stepped over to the floo and alerted Dumbledore as to what he knew. Dumbledore immediately stepped through to the infirmary, saw his grandson was awake and being stubborn with Poppy, then flooed Remus.

Remus came through to the infirmary, and Albus explained what little he knew from Hagrid and instructed Remus to floo Severus.

"Headmaster, you are more Slytherin than Severus himself." Remus said.

"Whatever do you mean my boy?" Albus asked as innocently as he could.

"I have a feeling the only reason I have been alerted to Harry's condition first is because you wish for me to be on the receiving side of Severus simply by being the messenger," Remus explained.

Albus just smiled and Remus could hear him muttering something about 'that just happens to be the way it turned out.'

Remus promptly flooed Minerva, explained to her the situation, and in turn she grabbed the Headmaster by the ear and led him back to the floo.

Harry was laughing in his bed and looking at his godfather, "She's going to make Albus tell Dad huh?"

Remus replied light heartedly, "It appears so Pup?" Remus then became serious, "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry nodded, "Poppy said it was a light concussion. I'm fine but she insists I stay here. I told her I've had worse and been ok," Remus winced at the comment, "but Dad's right she is like a prison warden."

"I heard that Mr. Potter, and you will do well to remember that!" Poppy said from her office.

Harry looked shocked that she had heard him and Remus just laughed. "Your father, James said much the same thing. He and Severus spent a great deal of time in the infirmary just as you have." Then Remus whispered, "I too have spent a fair amount of time under her care, and I have to admit, both of your fathers are right."

Harry snickered at the admission from his godfather.

It was then Remus and Harry heard Severus' voice echo through the infirmary. "I TOLD YOU ALBUS THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA! YOU CALL IT THE FORBIDDEN FOREST FOR A REASON AND DEMAND THEY NOT ENTER! AND YOU MINERVA ALLOWED…"

Apparently someone cast a silencing spell around them at that time because Remus pulled the curtain to the side and Harry could clearly see his dad was upset with his Aunt Minnie and Grandpa Albus because he was yelling but no sounds were coming out.

Then it appeared that Severus said something he should not have because Minerva encroached upon his personal space, grabbed him by the ear, and swiftly set him down in the chair and commenced to wagging her finger in his face. Harry could clearly see that Severus was saying 'yes ma'am' a lot followed by 'I'm sorry.'

Dumbledore then interjected something which was apparently as distasteful as what Severus had said, for Minerva grabbed him by the ear…again, and sat him in a chair directly beside Severus. Dumbledore was nodding hand holding up his hands in surrender, at which time Severus said something else and a smirk formed on his face. Apparently Severus appeared to be a little too smug for Minerva's taste because she shot him a glare that wiped that smirk off his face without delay.

Severus attempted to speak several times but it was obvious Minerva was having none of that. Dumbledore tried to stand; however, he was reseated as Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him back down quite forcefully. Harry had never seen Minerva this mad, but he knew from Severus that she was a force to be reckoned with, and prayed a silent prayer then and there he would never evoke such a response from his Aunt Minnie.

Remus and Harry shot unsure glances at one another. Remus had taken a seat in the bed and was side by side with Harry. Both of them seated so their backs were against the wall. Remus spoke first, "And that Pup is why I asked Minerva to come through the floo before I called for your father."

Harry nodded still watching the scene before him in awe, "I think that was a very wise decision Moony. Thanks for the lesson Professor."

It seemed everyone had cooled down. Dumbledore cancelled the silencing charm, and he and Severus watched as Minerva headed to Poppy's office. Dumbledore and Severus looked at one another for a moment before standing and looking in Minerva's direction to make sure she was in Poppy's office. Once assured the witch was a safe distance away, Severus and Albus proceeded to Harry's bed.

Severus walked to Harry's side of the bed, "Are you ok son?"

"Yeah Dad, are you?" Harry asked, his lips twitching at the ends.

Severus pinked a bit, "I see the knock to you head did nothing for your cheekiness brat." Severus pulled a chair close to the side of Harry's bed, "Your scar was bleeding earlier, why?"

Harry then went through the incident in its entirety, telling Severus about the unicorn, the cloaked figure, Firenze, and Tom Riddle; however, Harry omitted the part about the stone.

Once Harry recounted the night's events, Remus, Albus, and Severus were all silent. It was Dumbledore who spoke first, "Harry I must apologize to you. I agreed to let you go into the forest for a detention, and I shouldn't have. Now that we have even more confirmation that Voldemort has returned, it is even more important that you remain with your friends or one of us at all times. Do you understand Harry?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I understand you completely."

Severus and Remus were not stupid. They knew some sort of unspoken agreement was just made there, and Severus trusted Albus enough to handle it.

"Dad, can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to stay here," Harry said.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Poppy," Severus said.

"Ask Poppy what?" Madam Pomfrey said as she and Minerva made their way to Harry's bed.

"My son would like to know if he can stay in his room in our quarters tonight," Severus said.

"Absolutely not! You know better than to even ask. And Severus how are you feeling? Any more side affects from those fumes?" Poppy asked. Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. Severus had not mentioned anything of the sort to him.

Severus glanced at Harry then back at Poppy, "No I feel just fine."

Harry saw his chance. _I bet Dad tells me when something goes wrong next time. _"That's not entirely true Madam Pomfrey. Dad just doesn't like for people to think he isn't well. He hasn't been feeling well all day. In fact, in potions today he awarded fifteen points to Neville. And would you look at him, he is very pale, plus I think he may have even had a slight cough at dinner tonight. Oh and Poppy," Harry said whispering, but loud enough so everyone could hear, "he's been pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, I think he may have a head ache too."

Poppy wasted no time, before Severus knew it he was in the bed right beside Harry's. Severus noticed Remus was trying to stifle his laughter. Severus then got that look, "You know Poppy, I've been meaning to ask you to look at Lupin's blood work since he has been taking that potion for several months now to make sure there are absolutely no negative effects…"

Remus paled, "Poppy I'm quite certain that everything is fine. Harry is a brilliant young…" Before Remus could finish pleading his case, Poppy had him in the bed on the opposite side of Harry, glaring over Harry at a very smug Severus Snape.

Minerva looked at Albus then turned to her boys, "Well Albus and I have a meeting in his office to attend to before we retire for the night. We have much to discuss." Minerva turned to face Dumbledore again but he was no longer standing beside her. In fact, he was already in the infirmary issued pajamas and crawling into the bed next to Severus'.

"Ahh, I'm sorry my dear, but I fear that the meeting will have to wait. You see I think I may have inhaled some of those fumes from Severus' potion myself. Yes, I believe I have a slight headache, *cough*, oh and look at that, a bit of a cough as well. I should have had myself checked out sooner, but since I am here now …" Dumbledore said as he pulled the covers up to his chin and turned over to face the wall.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the Headmaster's dramatics, bade Remus, Severus, and Harry a good night and left the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey set the proper alerts over her patients' beds, dimming the lights, and went to her own quarters for the night.

"Is she gone? I'm suddenly feeling much better." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster she is gone," Severus responded.

Albus made to get out of his bed, "I suggest you don't do that Albus, Poppy has wards on the bed to alert her if you get out of it, and I'm quite certain she will floo Minerva the moment your feet touch the ground."

Albus replied, "On second thought, I think that headache is coming back." Albus pulled the covers back up to his chin.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Dad?

"Did I ever tell you I am a bit of a Seer?" Severus asked.

"No…" Harry answered.

"Ahh, well I have that ability from time to time. It's really sporadic, but it is completely accurate every time it happens," Severus said cryptically.

Remus and Albus were listening closely to what Severus was saying, because neither of them knew Severus possessed this gift either.

"Did you see something?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Do you want to know what I see?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly.

"I see dirty caldrons, potion ingredients, and no more quidditch in your future for this stunt!" Severus said.

"Daaaad!" Harry whined out.

Remus and Albus were laughing, and Severus felt a pillow hit him in the face.

"Thank you son, I needed another pillow, this one is rather uncomfortable. It's not quite like the one in _my_ bed, in _my_ quarters," Severus drawled.

"Want to know what I see Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry was still laughing at his Dad's antics, "Yeah."

"I see Molly sending your Dad a howler after I send her an owl about your unjust detention!" Remus said.

"That would be brilliant. It should be delivered to the Great Hall during breakfast," Harry put in.

"Don't even think about it wolf," Severus growled out good naturedly.

"Want to know what I see?" Dumbledore asked.

"What is it you see Old Man?" Severus played along.

"I see my once prosperous life coming to an abrupt end first thing in the morning unless I can borrow Harry to make those eyes at her and plea for my life," Dumbledore said gravely.

Then out of no where Poppy's voice sounded silencing the four of them. "And I see four wizards who will have silencing charms cast individually on their beds so they cannot talk to one another if they don't go to sleep NOW!"

The only response was a chorus of "Yes ma'am," before the four of them erupted into laughter again.

Once it was quiet Harry whispered, "Dad?"

"Yes son?" Severus replied.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight, I really wanted to be with you," Harry admitted.

"You're welcome," Severus said.

"Dad?" Harry whispered again.

"Yes," Severus responded.

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

"I love you too son," Severus replied with a smile on his face. "Now try and get some sleep so the warden will release us in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 38. For the reviewer who set the Death Eaters loose on me, please call them off—the chapter is out :)<strong>

**Anyone have any ideas on what Slinky could do to Sev and the other in the future?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I always look forward to your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39 Understandings

**J.K. Rowling is the sole owner of the Harry Potter Universe**

**Chapter 39**

**Understanding**

Madam Pomfrey released her four prisoners the following morning with a clean bill of health. Severus walked Harry to the Gryffindor Tower due to the early hour, and he found Ron and Hermione both sleeping in the common room. Severus looked at the two lions sleeping on opposite ends of the sofa, then to Harry who shrugged and gave him a half smile.

Once Harry was inside the common room he knelt by the sofa and gently shook Hermione by the shoulders to wake her up. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and once she recognized Harry, she immediately threw herself at his kneeling figure, taking him into a fierce hug, "Harry!"

"What! What's going on," a startled Ron began as he was aroused from his sleep.

Harry was giggling as Hermione was inspecting him head to toe for injuries, "It's just me mate, and Mione I'm ok. You know Madam Pomfrey would not have let me out of her sight if she even suspected something out of place."

Hermione contemplated that for a moment, then subsided inspecting Harry further. "Sorry Harry, but you didn't see yourself last night. We were worried about you."

Ron stretched and yawned, "Yeah mate, you looked bloody horrible with your scar bleeding like that. Do they know what caused it?"

"Dad and Albus are not certain but they think it has something to do with Tom Riddle. They think that he is gaining power. That's all I know."

"Oh Harry, you don't suppose that was Voldemort in the forest drinking the unicorn blood do you?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron wincing at the name.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I think it was him, but how did you find out about that?"

"The Ferret," Ron said without a hint of malice behind the name. Then he followed up with, "You know he said the strangest thing. He wanted us to make sure we told him how you were this morning if you were not able to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry was quite pleased with the sentiment. He believed that he and Draco had progressed further than just a truce, but this was confirmation for him.

"Ron, that's not strange. You know since our…errr…escapade with Norbert he has been cordial towards us, and he has even saved Gryffindor points in potions by keeping Neville from blowing up caldrons every day. I don't think it strange at all. Perhaps this is the first time you have allowed your closed mindedness to open a just little and see the bigger picture that Draco, and by default all Slytherins are not evil, and it is quite possible for them to share and show emotion."

Ron looked at Hermione mouth gaping, "Do you wake up like this every morning?" Ron turned to Harry, "It's way too early for what Mione just said, but all I was saying is if you feel like it give the Ferret a letter and let him know how you are."

Hermione cuffed Ron in the back of the head, causing him to rub the offended area and Harry to laugh. Hermione gave explicit instructions for them to get dressed for breakfast.

As Hermione headed towards the girls dormitory, Ron said, "Did you think I said something wrong?"

Harry wisely chose to stay out of this one and just shrugged his shoulders clapping Ron on the back as he did so, "Come on. Let's get dressed, I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Ron's stomach growled in response.<p>

Harry had not explained to Ron and Hermione the content of the conversation he and Draco had the day the 'fight' between him and Draco occurred, and he had no intention of doing so for a couple of reasons. One reason being that he had not even told them the extent of his 'bad' treatment with his relatives and the second reason was simple—he would not betray Draco's trust; however, he did hope that he spoke with Severus before the end of term. His friends accepted that there was something between Harry and Draco and let it lie. Harry would tell them in due time.

In the hallway just before potions class, Harry literally ran into Malfoy dropping his potions book, and _accidentally_ knocking Draco's to the ground.

"Watch where you are going Prince Potter!" Draco spat out.

Harry quickly snatched Draco's book kicking his own in Draco's direction but out of his reach, "Shove off Malfoy!"

Severus watched the exchange with interest from the inside of the classroom. He was certain the two had exchanged books, and he was now certain that they were indeed that good at acting.

The scene that just played out before him reminded him that he needed to make time to speak with his Little Snake. He inwardly flinched when he thought about the previous conversations when he had threatened Draco by telling him he would owl his father. Had he realized the severity of such a threat, he never would have made it.

_Hmmm but perhaps now I can use that to my advantage to get him to talk._

Potions class went without incident and class came to an end.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you will see me after class," Severus said as he dismissed the remainder of the class.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a confused look and shrugged his shoulders and made his way to Severus' desk to stand beside Malfoy.

"That display in front of my door prior to the beginning of class is unacceptable. I thought the two of you would have learned the proper behavior given the last detention you two served for similar conduct," Severus said.

Draco flushed at the rebuke, Harry wasn't sure what his Dad was playing at, but knew he needed to play along, "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"And you Mr. Malfoy, I expect such blatant disregard for the rules and atrocious behavior from Gryffindors but not from my snakes! I feel that we have had this conversation too many times this year Mr. Malfoy. I am going to send an owl to each of your families to inform them. It seems since the school cannot do anything to curb your appetite for rule breaking, perhaps your parents can," Severus noticed Draco who was once flushed now appeared pale.

Severus eyed Harry who looked furious. "Professor I think…"

"Silence Potter! I am certain that a letter home to your guardians will do little good to rein in your abhorrent conduct; however, you are not in my house so that is of little concern to me," Severus barked at Harry praying the child knew he meant nothing by his verbiage since he was said parent.

"But Professor, I really…" Harry tried again.

"I said SILENCE Potter! Surely even a Gryffindor of a celebrity status can follow such menial instructions. One more interruption and you will have detention with me tonight," Severus narrowed his eyes and nodded. Harry understood they would talk tonight.

Harry opened his mouth for the third time, "But I ran into Malfoy…"

Draco's head shot up and he looked at Harry and thought, _The __bloody __fool! __No __sense __of __self __preservation!__Damn, __I __would __have __to __make __friends __with __a __rash __Gryffindor! __What __is __this __world __coming __too? __A __Potter __and __a __Malfoy __friends__… __My __father __would __literally __beat __me __within __an __inch __from __death __if __he __knew__… __And __was __the __idiot __trying __to __defend __me __to __my __own __Head __of __House? __Merlin __help __the __stupidity __that __is __running __rampant __in __that __fool__'__s __mind!_

"Detention Mr. Potter! Is there any part of that you don't understand. Leave now, any questions you may have save them for tonight. I will see you at seven."

Harry really hoped Sev knew what he was doing, "Yes sir."

"And don't be late Mr. Potter, make sure your fan club knows you have an appointment to keep," Severus drawled as Harry was leaving the class room.

"Is there any particular reason you are still standing here Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked.

Draco looked up at Severus. He wanted to tell the man everything. He wanted to plead with him not to send that letter to his father. He wanted to tell him about the conversation with Harry. But no matter what he wanted to do he couldn't do it in that moment because he was frozen in place.

"Can you give me an answer Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked a hint of concern in his voice as he watched Draco's breathing increase.

Draco was thinking to himself, _Why __did __I __have __to __have __that __stupid __conversation __with __Harry?__If __I __hadn__'__t __thought __about __those __things __so __recently __then __I __wouldn__'__t __be __panicking__… __wait __why __can__'__t __I __breathe?_

Severus guided Draco into his office and summoned a calming draught. He put the vial up to the boy's lips and Draco downed it without realizing it. His breathing evened out and he finally gathered his bearings.

Severus had a hand on his shoulder giving him a physical sense of grounding, simultaneously allowing the child feel a physical sense of security. "Draco, would you care to tell me what that was all about?"

Draco remembered Harry's words in the back of his mind,

_I know if you tell your Head of House he will be able to help you. _

_My Head of House has been very helpful since she found out what was going on at my home._

Draco was still unsure since his father and Severus were friends. He then looked at Severus, "I…Well that is to say…Do you have to owl my father sir?"

_You've only got one shot at this Severus._

"I'm afraid you have left me with no choice Draco. We have had more than one conversation about your behavior this year and each time I have threatened to owl your father. I think it's time I follow through with what I said as our conversations have accomplished little in deterring your unbecoming behavior. I now feel I have to seek different alternatives unless you can provide me with a good reason why I should not write your father," Severus explained.

"It's just father will be very upset with me Severus. I just don't want to disappoint him that's all," Draco responded.

_Damn, stubborn, Malfoy pride. Talk to me Little Snake!_

_Push harder Severus._

"We all do things as children that disappoint our parents from time to time Draco, but I am afraid that does not discourage me from writing Lucius. On the contrary, it encourages me further. Perhaps he can be a bit more _firm_ with you than I can," Severus drawled.

Draco averted his eyes from Severus at the word _firm_ and emitted a sardonic laugh and without thinking said, "_Firm_. Yeah, if you only knew…"

It was quiet, but Severus caught it, "If I only knew what?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise; he didn't realize he said that out loud.

Severus sighed, _Why __must __they __make __me __work __for __everything __just __so __I __can __help __them? _"I assure you Draco you are not the first child who has ever dreaded a smacking. In fact, I think it will do you some good."

Draco flushed but not with embarrassment. He was getting angry.

_Push him harder Snape! He is almost there._

Severus really hated what he had to do sometimes. This was one of those times. Draco was apparently much the same as Lucius in this area, he only responded when in a fit of anger. "Yes, I think that is exactly what you need to keep you in check. But your father probably will do nothing but defer your punishment to me. I doubt he would even raise a hand to you."

The rise and fall of Draco's chest was becoming more prominent, his breathing more labored, and the red in his face a bit darker despite the calming draught given to him earlier.

_Just a little bit more._

Severus continued in a condescending tone, "Being the only child, I am sure you are just as spoiled as Potter, never lifting a hand for anything, and certainly never having a hand lifted to you. I'm sure he has never done more than give you more than a few playful taps…"

_And __here __we __go!_Severus sat back the chair behind his desk with his mask fully in place making sure no hint of emotion escaped.

Draco stood from his seat, "_Playful_? Do you have any idea what you are saying? Do you know who my father is and what he is capable of? Do you call caning someone to the point they cannot walk _playful_? Do you call hexing and cursing someone until they scream their throat raw _playful_? Or is it _playful_when your injuries require medical attention to the point that your father has to have a Healer 'take care of you' before you return to school so no one will see just how _playful_ he really is? And what do you know about Pot_…"_

Draco trailed off immediately covering his mouth in realization of what he just let escape. He had held onto this for years. He almost shared Harry's secret as well. What was he thinking letting it out like that, but damn it, it did feel good? But what now, it was out, there was no taking it back, and even with a sense of relief, he was scared of what was to come, and he did something very unMalfoy like. He cried. He cried body wracking sobs with his face cupped in his hands.

Severus knew throwing Harry in there was dirty and hoped to every deity that Harry would forgive him for the misuse of his name to another, but he also had a sneaking suspicion it would push Draco over the edge. He never thought he would see this particular first year indignant on another's behalf, especially Harry Potter's behalf. Severus stood and walked over to the front of Draco's chair and knelt in front of him and spoke softly. "Draco, is that what's going on at home? Is that why you don't wish for me to owl your father? If that is the truth, that my Little Snake is a good reason for me not to owl him."

Draco looked up from his hands, those red rimmed grey eyes looking directly into the obsidian ones, and he nodded. Even if Severus had not been privy to the conversation between Harry and Draco, the truth in his eyes was unquestionable.

"Is it just your father?" Severus asked.

Again Draco nodded collecting himself as best he could, "I think mother may have an idea, but she has never done any of those things to me."

"I can have you removed from their care," Severus said.

Draco shook his head fervently, "No! You can't do that. It would only make it worse. I have nowhere to go. I mean, it's not really all that bad. It could be worse."

"Draco, if I allow you to go back there I would be remiss in my duties as a professor and your Head of House," Severus explained.

"But _he_ is your friend. I don't understand why you would take me away from him," Draco responded.

"Friend or not, you are my priority. He had a choice, you did not. It really is as simple as that. I will have you removed," Severus said with a hint of finality.

"Sev, please no! Remember earlier in the year you told me I should speak with mother about a few things?" Draco was pleading at this point.

Severus nodded.

"Give me a chance. Let me do that first. Let me talk with mother and tell her everything that is going on, I'm sure she can make him stop," Draco supplicated, more trying to convince himself than Severus, all the time working himself up for the third time.

Severus sighed, "Let me think about it Draco. Regardless of what is decided before you leave for the summer holidays, I will ensure that you have some means to contact me in case of an emergency."

This seemed to placate Draco as he calmed down at those words.

"Do you have any questions Draco?"

"Do you know where children go when they are removed from their parents?" Draco asked.

Severus thought, _That__'__s __a __fair __question. __Fear __of __the __unknown__… __or __does __he __want __to __know __about __Harry?_

"It depends. The child can go to another family member, a close family friend, or to a family who has been approved by the Ministry as acceptable; however, in most cases it is the first two options, and those are the more preferable ones. Why do you ask?" Severus inquired.

"I was talking to Ha…another student and he said that happened to him. He said that if I went to you with my problem, you would be able to help me. He said his Head of House had been helpful to him. He also said he was no longer with his relatives, but I never really thought about where he would have gone until now," Draco said.

Severus nodded, "That's reasonable, and your friend is right. You can come to me whenever something is amiss, especially if it involves your welfare. In fact, I insist you come to me immediately if your wellbeing is in jeopardy or you are harmed in any manner."

Severus smirked knowing what kind of reaction this next comment would elicit from Draco, but Draco needed a laugh. "It sounds like you have a very intelligent and wise friend. You should keep close to him."

Draco barked a laugh. A genuine laugh until he had tears coming down his face. Draco thought to himself if Severus knew he had just complimented Potter with such esteem, the Slytherin would use his tongue as potion ingredients.

Severus worked to keep his face neutral and appear bored. Finally, when Malfoy regained his composure Severus said, "Care to enlighten me what you find so humorous? Contrary to popular belief I do like to be amused from time to time."

Draco still grinning, "Sev if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Besides, if I told you I would be breaking the confidence of my very wise and intelligent friend, and I have no intention of doing that."

Severus nodded, "Very well. Any more questions before I dismiss you?"

"Only one. Since you are not going to owl my father, what happens now?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm, well I think that we have come to a genuine understanding this time Mr. Malfoy. I will report this only to the Headmaster and as your Head of House I will be your guardian throughout the school year. In other words, should you find yourself in any trouble whilst at school, you _will_ answer to me as your guardian as well as your Head of House. This should not be a problem as you already know what I expect from you while at school, and what consequences to expect should you disregard those expectations. Does that sound fair?" Severus inquired.

Draco nodded, "Yes sir. Perfectly fair. And Potter, will you still be writing his guardians since you aren't writing mine now?"

"I believe that is a second question Draco, and one I will not answer. I do not discuss punishments of students with other students. If you would like to know the answer to that question, you will have to ask Mr. Potter yourself," Severus stated.

Draco nodded in understanding, "Now, you are excused from classes the remainder of the day. You will retrieve your missed assignments from Mr. Zambini tonight. You are going to take another calming draught and go straight to your dorm until dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Am I understood?"

Draco was about to protest then thought better of it, "Yes sir. I understand."

* * *

><p>Harry was a bit worried when Draco never made it to class. He made his way to the dungeons at seven to speak with Severus practically running into their quarters.<p>

"Dad! DAD!" Harry was yelling.

Severus stepped out of his study looking panicked, "What is it? Are you ok?" Severus said checking Harry from head to toe. That was the second time he'd been done that way in a single day.

Harry rolled his eyes taking Sev by the shoulders as he was kneeling in front of him on the floor, "I'm fine. You didn't owl Draco's dad did you?"

Severus let out a sigh of relief, "No son, I did not. I never intended to."

Harry looked at Severus confused and asked, "You mean that whole thing was a set up?"

Severus smirked, "That's exactly what I mean."

Harry arched his eyebrow, "That was very Slytherin of you."

"Well I am the King Snake in this castle you know," Severus said standing, exaggerating his posture, sticking out his chest. "I didn't earn that title without just cause."

Severus led Harry into the kitchen where he summoned Slinky.

Slinky apparated in, and in true Slinky form he totally ignored Severus' presence and crooned over Harry. "Is Harry being ok? Slinky knows Harry was being in the hospital wing last night."

Harry explained everything was ok, and how he received detention from McGonagall which was approved by Albus. Slinky had that look about him that caused Severus to smirk, "Harry I expect you to clear my name in all of this. As loathe as I am to say, you need to clear the wolf as well."

It really was ridiculous Severus even had to clear his name…The bloody elf belonged to him!

"What is it Master Severus is talking about Harry?" Slinky asked.

"Well Dad didn't know about the detention in the forest until it was too late, and Moony didn't have a clue until I was in the hospital wing. The only responsible parties for that detention are Aunt Minnie and Grandpa Albus. You see Hagrid was just following orders," Harry explained.

"Yes Slinky is understanding perfectly well Harry, and Slinky is being glad you told him because Master Severus would be being very angry with Slinky in the morning," Slinky tried to whisper, only causing Severus to snort.

Secretly, Severus was actually a bit excited to see what the elf had in store for Minerva. He thought after Harry left he would let the wolf know so they could be looking for it in the Great Hall in the morning. This would be her first true experience with Slinky's wrath, and it would be a doozey as Harry had been put in danger by two adults that very well knew better.

Slinky brought Harry and Severus biscuits and tea. Severus noticed Harry looked contemplative. "What are you thinking about Harry?"

"Well, I know that you were only playing your part in the class room earlier, but it has been so long since you have been so…well mean is not actually the word I want to use…but so unbearably detestable to me… Well it stung a bit is all. You were just acting right?" Harry asked innocently as Severus visibly winced.

Again, another one of those times Severus hated the things he had to do. He turned his and Harry's chair so they were facing one another, knees touching. "Yes son, it was only an act. None of what I said to you was meant with any truth. There was not a trace of validity in anything I said to you. In fact, you did well picking up on the fact I wanted you to speak a third times so we could talk tonight. Did you not have your medallion with you?"

Harry nodded and retrieved it from his pocket. "And did it warn you?"

Harry shook his head, "No it didn't. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken or anything."

Severus ruffled his hair, "No Harry, it's not broken, and hopefully one day you will not have to worry about it and I can be open with you in the public eye, but until then make sure you keep that with you. Now would you like to tell me the reason you were worried about me writing Draco's father?"

"Errr…Well…"

"Harry, I told you I was not going to write Draco's father, can you not think of a single reason I would not go through with what I said I would do?" Severus asked.

It then dawned on Harry, "He told you didn't he?"

"That depends on what you think he told me, but yes I assume that we are speaking of the same thing," Severus replied.

"You wouldn't write to his father after explicitly telling him you would unless it would put him in danger. He told you," Harry said with confidence. It was not a question this time.

Severus nodded and noted Harry's vocabulary _explicitly, __unbearably __detestable_. He very much spoke like him at times. "Yes, that is correct. Now tell me why when you found out this information you did not come to me immediately."

"It's simple Dad, I wouldn't break my word to Draco unless he was in danger. We are still at school, I told him he could go to you, well his Head of House which is you, and I did come to you when I thought he would be in harms way. That is why I am here tonight. I didn't want you to write his dad. His dad is a Great Prat, a Right Bloody Bastard, and no better than my relatives! So what are you going to do to help him?" Harry asked calming down a bit with the question.

"Normally I would have you writing lines until your hand fell off for such revolting language, but I have to agree with you. That being said, I don't know that I'll be as forgiving next time, and it will serve you well to remember that. As for what I am going to do, I spoke with Albus earlier today and I will be Draco's guardian while he is at school. I do not share this information with students, but I share this information with my son. You will allow Draco to tell you and your friends this in his own time," Harry nodded in understanding.

"But what about this summer? He can't go back Dad. He just can't," Harry said sadly.

Severus sighed, "Son, as much as I agree that Lucius is a Great Prat as you put it, his mother is not. Draco does not believe she is aware of the abuse and he promised to talk to her about it this summer. I will provide him with a way to contact me should he have the need to do so over the summer. I will not leave him unprotected, but I will give his mother a chance to correct the problem. Draco is not exactly in the same situation as you were in. It is possible that his mother may be able to assist him and he wishes to take that route first," Severus explained.

Severus did not go into details about it compromising his current position should he march in and yank Draco out of Malfoy Manor as he had Harry. That in itself would be seen as a betrayal to Lucius, and put Draco in more danger. He could not even go to Narcissa and speak with her without making himself look suspect.

Once Harry was completely satisfied with asking questions, he and Severus went into the sitting room. Even though it was very near the summer, the dungeons always had a slight chill to Harry's delight, which meant there was a fire year around.

Harry asked Severus if he could tell him another story about his mum, and Severus obliged taking a seat on the sofa and allowing Harry to rest his head on his lap. Severus began recounting a time on the playground when he and Lily were in the sand box, and Lily had made the little soldiers around their castle march and fire the cannons. Harry fell asleep in his Dad's lap, and Severus made the sofa recline deciding he would stay there the remainder of the night as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Severus and Lupin were at the Head Table long before anyone else arrived. They wanted front row seats for the show that was sure to come. It wasn't long before the students began filing in.<p>

Lupin and Severus did not have to wait long before Dumbledore made his grand entrance. The man was wearing an eccentric set of lightening blue robes, and underneath his hat he was sporting neon pink hair. His beard was the same color, but the usual black leather bands he used to tie his beard were now blinding neon green.

Lupin could not hide his laughter, and Severus shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth to keep from mirroring Lupin. "Ahh my boys, I see that you have escaped Slinky's wrath this time around. I fear that I deserved this one, but you have to admit—the little guy has great taste in color. I always wondered what I would look like with pink hair. Alas, I know."

As always Dumbledore took his lumps gracefully. Well with the exception of his sweets being messed with. Severus would have to keep that in mind and let Slinky in on that one.

Minerva was next to enter into the Great Hall. She was livid. Her lips were pursed and she strode purposefully to the Head Table taking a seat beside Severus and Albus. When she looked over at Severus he realized what Slinky had done and almost choked on his eggs.

Minerva's lips were bright yellow and her hands were lime green. Apparently Slinky had put something in her lotion and lip balm. "I am glad you find this amusing Severus! I however do not, and if I find out the Weasley twins had anything to do with this, Gryffindor will be short two lions!"

Severus was always curious if Slinky would seek help from the two pranksters. Those two boys showed great potential in the area of potion making so it would not surprise him in the least if Slinky had recruited them. Severus gazed over to the Gryffindor Table where he saw said twins chuckling, but what disturbed him more was the fact his son appeared to be conversing with them along with Ronald. Hermione however, was shaking her head which only served to supplement his uneasiness instead of quell it.

Lupin was attempting to hide his laughter but lost it when Severus leaned over and whispered to Minerva, "It looks like you were attacked by a box of Albus' lemon drops!"

Minerva cuffed Severus in the head. Albus, who had been conversing with Flitwick, turned to address Minerva for the first time that morning. The two of them were a right pair. "Ahh Minnie. I see that Slinky has expressed his displeasure with you as well." Albus said good naturedly and reached into his pocket, "Perhaps you would like a lemon drop. They always cheer me up when I am having a bad morning."

That was the straw that disabled the mask on Severus' face, and he and Lupin were practically falling out of their chairs laughing using one another for support. Minerva roughly cuffed the both of them in the back of the head and promptly stormed the Great Hall.

Albus looked to Remus and Severus with great confusion and asked, "Was it something I said?"

The day passed with much laughter about the strict Transfiguration Professor and the Headmaster, and Slinky had once again successfully avenged Harry.

Severus continued to keep an eye on Draco, and noticed that he and Harry were exchanging books, obviously their preferred form of communication. He wondered how long it would take them to figure out how to charm a sheet of parchment so they could converse at will with one another. It was a rather advanced charm, but both boys were far beyond their year in intelligence, and when, not if, Hermione was included, it would only be a matter of time.

The defense lessons also continued with the trio. It was apparent they were keeping Draco out of the loop with everything regarding Severus, which made him extremely proud of the three of them. He knew they could be trusted with sensitive information, and was very pleased he did not make them swear an oath about the adoption, but gave them a chance to prove their trustworthiness.

Their dueling with one another was most impressive. He and Lupin had conversed about their progression, and instead of becoming infuriated with each other when they were bested by the other, they talked about it. They learned to play on their strengths, work on their weaknesses, and point them out to one another. Severus thought over the summer he would set up a training room at the manor, and he and Lupin could begin to duel the three of them. He would address that with the Grangers when they all spoke about the magical guardianship.

All in all the past few weeks had passed without incident, and Severus was grateful the end of the year was nearing. He was more than pleased that trouble had not found the trio since the forbidden forest, and tried to keep confidence they would complete the rest of the year unscathed.

The year had already been too eventful—Taking Harry from those abhorrent muggles, the troll, the werewolf incident, the forbidden forest, the consistent trouble with his scar... These were the thoughts that traveled through Severus' mind before he drifted off to sleep. He then had a thought he would later regret having. A thought he should have known better than to have in the first place.

_Severus you are worrying too much. The school year is coming to an end and so much has happened already. I mean honestly what more could possibly happen in such a short period of time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya have it folks. Chapter 39. And what was Severus thinking besides what he shouldn't? I mean really how can he possibly underestimate the propensity for trouble those three are capable of getting themselves into? Geeze! I think we know what's coming next yeah?<strong>

**Thanks to FuryPossessed, almightyswot, Taylor1991, bkerrmom1, and marksmom for giving ideas reference Slinky's revenge. That little elf has the bravery of ten Gryffindors to prank McGonagall, but at least she now knows she is not immune to his wrath. What do you think about Slinky, Fred, and George getting to know each other a little better?**

**As always I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing! I look forward to them after every chapter.**

**Y gracias por los reviews que dejaron en espanol. Me gusta mucho! Si tiene un screen name, por favor lo usa y voy a contestar su review usando el PM! :) **


	40. Chapter 40 Through the Trap Door

**JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 40**

**Through the Trap Door**

The past few weeks had passed quietly. Only one thing that concerned the trio was Harry's scar. It seemed to burn more intensely in Quirrell's class since that night in the forest, but it had not bled again.

In one of their discussions the trio came to the conclusion that Quirrell was somehow involved with Tom since the Headmaster and Severus believed that Harry's scar was tied to Tom, and his scar seemed to irritate him the most in Quirrell's presence.

Harry had shared this idea with Severus one night while they were in detention, and Severus admitted that he and Dumbledore had tossed around a theory very similar to the one the three of them came up with.

One night after being dismiss from their _detention, _Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to visit Hagrid. Ron received a letter from Charlie with express instructions to relay _Norberta__'__s_ wellbeing to Hagrid. It was close to curfew when the their received the letter, and the trio had not had an adventure in quite sometime so they did not think breaking curfew would be that big of a problem.

The trio made their way to the castle grounds underneath the invisibility cloak. The full moon was bright, and it lit up the grounds beautifully. Once they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Ron knocked on the door.

Hagrid answered, "What er you three doin' 'ere this late?"

Harry beamed up at Hagrid pointing at Ron who had Charlie's letter in hand. "We have some very interesting news from Charlie!"

Hagrid's once concerned look immediately changed to one of excitement, "Well what er ya doin' standin' out there? Come in!"

The three entered into the hut and had a seat at the table in the kitchen area. Hagrid quickly poured tea for everyone and took a seat in his over sized chair, "So how's Norbert?"

"That's the new Hagrid. He's not Norbert; _she__'__s_ Norberta," Hermione announced.

"Well I'll be. Mummy's baby boy is a baby girl. I never woulda thunk it when he was jus an egg. He…Err… she fit right in me pocket before she hatched she did."

Something clicked in Harry's mind and it started working overtime, "Hagrid, where did you get the egg from again?"

"I won it off a stranger at a pub in a card game." Hagrid scratched his head, "I never win come to think of it. It was the happiest day of me life when I got the egg. I always wanted a dragon," Hagrid responded.

Harry looked at Hermione. Clearly she was thinking along the same lines as he was, "Hagrid, did this man talk to you much?"

"O' course 'e did. 'E was interested in all kinds 'o magical creatures especially when I told 'im bout Hogwarts and Fluffy. I told 'im the trick to takin' care of any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, jus play 'im a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep."

Hagrid paused for a moment, "I shouldn'ta said tha."

Ron finally caught on and said a little more forcefully than necessary, "You told the bloke that?"

"Well maybe, but I had a few mugs of mead in me at the time," Hagrid said reflecting back on the memory, but then he became defensive. "But who wouldn't want to know about a three headed dog. It's not ev'ry day you meet somebody who has one even if you're in the trade!"

"What was the man's name? What did he look like?" Harry pressed.

""I didn't get 'is name and 'e was wearin' a cloak with the hood up come to think of it. I couldn't see 'is face," Hagrid said.

The three exchanged worried looks and without explanation they unassed their chairs and began running towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked struggling to keep up with Harry.<p>

"Dad. We're going to get Dad. He'll know what to do," Harry said confidently.

Surprisingly Ron said, "Good idea mate."

The three entered into the castle and sprinted to the dungeons, to Severus' quarters only to find them empty.

Exasperated Ron said, "What now?"

Harry and Hermione responded in unison, "Dumbledore."

Harry left the invisibility cloak in the sitting room and the three made their way to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the statue of the gargoyle, Harry rubbed it behind its ear and the spiral stair case revealed itself. The trio ran up the stairs into Dumbledore's Office only to find them as they found Severus' quarters—Empty.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl, "What are we going to do now?"

Harry shouted, "Slinky!" at which time Slinky immediately appeared.

"Harry is wanting to see Slinky?" Slinky asked.

"I need you to apparate into McGonagall's quarters and tell her someone is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone."

Slinky's eyes became as large as saucers, "Slinky will be going right now Harry, and Slinky will be being right back."

As soon a Slinky popped away he returned much too quickly. He looked confused, shook his head, and tried again. But instantly, he reappeared by Harry's side.

"What is it Slinky?" Harry asked.

"Slinky cannot get to the Deputy Headmistress. Slinky is getting confused, and cannot enter her quarters. This has never been happening to Slinky before. Slinky is sorry."

Harry was pacing back and forth and shouted, "Remus!" and the three set off to Remus' quarters.

Just as they reached the door Hermione said, "Wait! Don't go in; it's the full moon Harry."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. With his back to the wall, he slid down into a sitting position and he was joined by Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

The three sat in silence for a few moments and Harry finally made a plan, a Gryffindor plan, but a plan none the less. "I'm going down the trap door."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The trap door on the third floor, I'm going through it unless you want someone else to get it. Seems a little odd that we can't find Dad or Dumbledore, McGonagall can't be reached, and it's a full moon tonight. Someone, probably Quirrell, is trying to get the stone, and I'm going after it." Harry said with a determined expression.

"Harry's right Mione. If Quirrell gets the stone, and if it's true and You-Know-Who is not dead, and he gives it to him…" Ron trailed off. "I've heard stories about the last war, and that's what I want them to remain—Stories. _**We**_ need to go after it."

Harry shook his head in the negative, "No I go and you two stay here and try and find Dad or Dumbledore."

Hermione then piped up processing all this information, "Harry that's absurd. If you think we are not going with you I have seriously underestimated your intelligence. If you are insistent on going after the stone _**we**_ will be going with you, but I insist that we try and find another professor first."

Harry shook his head no again, "Not enough time. You stay and find a professor. I don't want you and Ron coming with me. It could be dangerous. What if you get hurt?"

Ron rolled his eyes and did not dignify that question with a response, "We _**are**_ going with you Harry.

* * *

><p>What the three did not know is Moony had smelled their scent outside his door. It was not their usual scent, but it was definitely his pups. In fact they smelled a lot like they did the night they witnessed his transformation in the Shrieking Shack. He could smell fear. Moony walked over to the door and heard Harry.<p>

"Not enough time. You stay and find a professor. I don't want you and Ron coming with me. It could be dangerous. What if you get hurt?"

He then heard Ron say, "We are going with you Harry."

Remus was beside himself. His pups reeked of fear and talking about danger and getting hurt. This was the first transformation Remus had been through that Albus had not stayed with him as he and Severus deemed the potion a complete success with no adverse side effects; however, the room was still warded so he could not leave.

Remus began pacing furiously in front of his door contemplating on how he could get out of the room. As he heard the three walking away, their voices becoming more and more faint, he was sure he heard mention of the third floor and a trap door.

* * *

><p>Severus and Albus had been summoned to the Ministry of Magic by no less than the Minister of Magic himself. Any other wizards would have been honored to receive such an important summons, but Albus would rather stay at his school, and such a summons simply annoyed Severus. But then again, everyone and every thing annoyed Severus. In fact if your name was not Harry Potter, Severus found you annoying, and at times he even found Harry annoying. So to say Severus was unhappy to be summoned to the Ministry at this time of night was an understatement.<p>

"Albus what is this about?" Severus snapped.

"I'm not quite sure my boy. I was asked to appear in the Minister's office. I was only told it was an emergency and discretion was to be used. No further information would be given except in person. It said it was regarding a certain prophecy," Albus responded.

Severus stiffened at the mention of the prophecy. He was still uncomfortable with his role in it. "So why am I here old man?" Severus growled.

"Ahh, they told me to bring a trusted staff member with me," Albus answered.

"Who are we meeting with?" Severus inquired.

"I assume the minister my boy as it was marked from him."

There was something in Albus' tone that didn't set just right with Severus. It was almost like Albus thought the summons was not from the Minister. Albus said it was marked as being from him, but not signed by him.

Severus kept that thought to himself and snapped out, "I will not wait here all night!"

"Nor will I Severus," Albus calmly responded and he was beginning to believe the summons was fraudulent as he originally suspected.

"And the stone?" Severus asked.

"It is perfectly well protected, I assure you of that Severus. Anyone who wants to use it will not be able to find it. I also flooed Minerva before we left."

Severus nodded his head sharply and was beginning to have the same sneaking suspicion as he thought Albus was having, and he did not like what the implications of summoning Albus away from the school could mean.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to the third floor and to the door leading to Fluffy.<p>

"Do you hear something?" Ron asked as he cast an '_Alohamora__'_ on the lock.

Harry pushed the door open and entered first, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"A harp, someone has already been here," Hermione said tilting her head at a sleeping Fluffy.

"At least the dog's asleep," Ron said stating the obvious.

"Help me move his paw," Harry said and it took all three of them to move the massive paw.

Once it was moved, Harry and Ron lifted the door and the three knelt down next to the opening and stared down into what appeared to be a never ending black hole.

"Ok Hermione, you and Ron stay here and I'll go first. Wait for me to give you the ok before you follow. If I don't answer back, don't come after me. Get yourself out and go get help. Understood?" Harry said looking directly into the eyes of both his friends.

Ron and Hermione exchanged reluctant glances knowing they wouldn't leave Harry but agreed to appease him. It was then Ron said, "Does it seem… quiet to you?"

"The harp, it stopped playing," Hermione observed.

Slowly the three looked up to see Fluffy towering over them, all three heads bearing the monstrous teeth. Without a moments thought, Harry reacted. He knew what to do in this type of danger.

Harry quickly cast a shield and yelled "JUMP!" He grabbed both Ron and Hermione by the shirt as they appeared to be frozen in place only being snapped out of it by Harry's sudden shout. Harry yanked them into the opening and jumped in behind them.

They landed on thick, long, squishy vine like plants and looked at each other relieved they all seemed unharmed.

"Lucky this plant thing was here to break our fall," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.

It was then things started going wrong again. The plant started moving and the vines began wrapping around the three. They were all trying to rip the vines away with no success. In fact, their actions caused the vines to become tighter around them.

"This is devils snare," Hermione said as she stopped fighting the plant. "Relax. If you fight it -it will only kill you faster."

About the time Hermione finished that statement she disappeared from view.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison.

"Stop fighting it!" Hermione shouted from somewhere below. "Trust me!"

And Harry did. He trusted Hermione and he struggled against himself because he desperately wanted to fight the plant. That's what Harry did. He fought and he survived. Forcing his mind into a meditative state, Harry disappeared in the same way Hermione did causing Ron to panic further.

Harry landed with a _thump_ beside Hermione who helped him up. "He's not relaxing is he?"

"Apparently not," Harry responded.

"Think Hermione, think!" she said to herself. "I remember something from Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun. Devil's Snare hates sunlight!

Hermione cast a _Lumos __Solarus_ emitting a bight light from her wand in Ron's direction and seconds later Ron landed beside them jumping up immediately brushing himself off, "Lucky we didn't panic yeah?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

* * *

><p>Albus and Severus had resolved to the fact that the summons was indeed false.<p>

"Son I believe we should head back to Hogwarts immediately. We will need to check the security of the castle. I'll confirm the integrity of the wards. You alert Minerva and walk the corridors."

Severus nodded and Albus apparated them back to the castle. That's one of the perks of being Headmaster—Anti Apparation wards on the school grounds do not apply to you!

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered into a room and spotted a broom suspended waist high in the center of it.<p>

Ron walked past the broom and to the door on the opposite side of the room and cast an "_Alohamora_" again, but this time the door did not unlock.

Hermione looked up, "I wonder what all these birds are doing in here?"

"Those aren't birds. Look closer they're keys," Ron responded.

Hermione asked, "What do you suppose we are to do?"

Ron answered, "It's obvious isn't it? The keys have wings. We have to use the broom to catch the key to that door," Ron said. "We will be looking for an old one. It'll be large…Look! That one there with the broken wing. That's it!"

Harry took note of the key Ron pointed out and murmured, "It can't be that simple."

"Go on Harry. You can do it. You're the youngest seeker in a century," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's right Harry. If any of us have a chance at getting the key it's you," Hermione interjected.

Harry mounted the broom, and as quickly as he did the keys changed their course of direction, attacking and following Harry, making it difficult for him to see. A few of the keys caught his face, scratching and bruising him, but Harry focused on his mission did not notice his injuries. The broom did not maneuver like his Nimbus, but his skill made up for what the broom lacked in finesse. Harry went completely vertical on the broom and darted towards the ceiling, making a spiral pattern as he flew.

Harry finally caught up with his target and with his seeker reflexes, he snatched the elusive key from amongst the others.

After grabbing the key Harry descended at a dangerously fast pace, throwing the key to Hermione and flew away from his friends causing the other winged keys to follow him. As soon as Ron and Hermione opened the door Harry flew through and the two slammed the door behind him.

They now found themselves in another chamber. This one looked remarkably like a graveyard to Harry.

"Apparently they really didn't want anyone getting to the stone yeah? Ron said dejectedly.

"What is this place?" Hermione inquired.

"It's a chess board," Ron finally said, "and look the door is on the other side let's go."

The three made a dash across the giant chess board only to be stopped by the pawns.

"Now what?" Harry groaned.

Ron had a determined look Harry recognized as Ron's game face. He got that look every time they played chess.

Ron then spoke, "We play. Harry you take the empty bishops square. Hermione you be the Queen Side Castle, and as for me, I'm going to be a knight."

"Ron," Hermione asked hesitantly, "Do you think this is going to be like real wizards chess?"

Ron didn't answer immediately and directed one of the pieces to E3 where it was promptly demolished by the opposing side. "Yes Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizards chess."

Ron took control. Harry liked seeing his friend like this. It gave him a sense of security for some reason. Ron was confident and sure of him self and not for the first time since they went down the trap door, Harry was glad his friends were with him.

Ron directed Harry, Hermione, and the other pieces with authority, and then there was a gleam of pride in his eyes as he now saw they were about to win. Ron gave Harry final instructions as he knew he was going to have to sacrifice himself to win. Harry too recognized this as well.

"No Ron!" Harry shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You see why don't you Harry. Once I make my move they'll take me, and you are free to check the King," Ron explained.

"Ron no! There must be another way," Hermione said with a bit of a plea in her voice.

"Do you want to rescue the stone or not?" Ron said impatiently.

"But Ron…" Harry began.

"Look Harry. It's you who has to continue. I just know it. Not me. Not Hermione. You!"

Harry swallowed hard and watched as Ron made his move and steeled himself for the blow that was to come. The giant sword came crashing down through the horse Ron was mounted on, reducing it to rubble causing Ron to be thrown to the floor. Ron hit the ground with a thud and Harry watched has he head hit the concrete board. A piece of the debris caught the side of his face resulting in a bleeding gash.

Hermione went to move towards Ron on instinct but froze when Harry yelled, "Hermione no! Don't move! Remember we are still playing."

Harry quickly moved into position to check the king and the sword fell from the king at Harry's feet, showing defeat.

Immediately, Harry and Hermione went to Ron's unconscious form. Harry removed his wand and cast a diagnostic charm. It showed Ron was stable but had sustained a minor concussion. There would be no permanent damage. The wound to his face was gaping and bleeding profusely.

Harry reholstered his wand, completely ignoring Hermione's baffled expression, and placed his hand over Ron's wound. Harry focused intently on healing the wound on his best mate's face when he felt a warm tingling sensation in his hand. The wound closed leaving only a light pink line where the injury had once been. Harry removed his wand and cast a '_scourgify_' cleaning the blood off the side of his face.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later. Ron will be fine. You go get help and tell Madame Pomfrey he has a slight concussion."

"I will but I am going through that door with you first," Hermione said and Harry knew there was no dissuading her.

"Alright, let's hurry."

Harry and Hermione entered into another chamber and a foul odor filled their senses. It was so strong it caused their eyes to water.

They looked at the massive troll on the ground. It had been knocked unconscious. "At least we didn't have to fight this one," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we need to secure it," Harry pointed out.

Hermione levitated its arms and Harry bound them. They then bound his legs at the knees and the ankles. Once satisfied with their work they proceeded forward through yet another door.

Once through the door there were seven vials of potions along with a riddle.

The riddle read as follows:

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;<br>Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
>But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;<br>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."<p>

Hermione and Harry studied the riddle and Harry looked at Hermione a few minutes later.

"Think you know which one it is?" Harry asked

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah. Leave it to Dad to come up with something like this. This has to be him. He is forever ranting about wizards having no common sense. He would choose logic," Harry said knowingly.

"It's quite brilliant Harry. If you have no idea which one to choose you are stuck here," Hermione followed up.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, together on three then."

"One. Two. Three. 'The small one.'"

Relieved they said the same one. "There is obviously only enough here for one. Do you know which one will get you back?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, the round one."

"Good that's the one I thought too,"

"Harry, be careful," Hermione said giving him a quick hug.

Harry nodded, "I will. Be sure and get Ron help and remember to tell Madam Pomfrey what I said."

Harry downed the potion to go forward while Hermione took the one allowing her to go back to Ron.

* * *

><p>Once Albus and Severus arrived back at the castle, Severus immediately went to Minerva's quarters and found each time he attempted to access the door to her quarters he could not seem to find it.<p>

After a few moments of frustration, Severus sprinted to Remus' quarters in order to use the floo. Once he reached the door to the wolf's quarters, he could hear him scratching at the door, growling.

Severus drew his wand initially thinking the potion had not worked as it should have, but he knew it had to. The potion had been tested and it was flawless.

Slowly, Severus opened the door to the quarters and Lupin wasted no time in breaking past him. Moony felt the immediate need to protect his pups and no man would stand in his way.

Severus had no idea what was going on and chased after the werewolf. _I __do __not __have __time __to __take __the __wolf __for __a __walk __tonight! __This __better __be __relevant __to __our __problem!_

Moony went straight to the third floor where Fluffy was wide awake and angry. Remus growled, not backing down from the three headed canine, clearly catching the scent of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When the Cerberus did not back down from Remus and growled in return, that was all it took for Moony.

He launched himself on one of the beast's front paws and bit down. Fluffy tried to snap at the werewolf, but lacked the speed and agility Moony had, and the three headed monster bit his own foot. When Moony saw the canine's heads coming at him, he darted to the opposite hind leg biting down hard on the sensitive tissue inside his leg. Fluffy let out a great roar and hoisted himself up on his hind legs. Moony took this opportunity to jump through the trap door.

Moony landed on the Devil's Snare and was a little surprised when Severus landed right beside him almost simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Severus was struggling to keep up with Lupin and realized exactly where he was headed to but did not know why. Once they reached the third floor, Fluffy's door was open and occupied by a very large, pissed off, three headed beast with extremely large teeth Severus had no desire to feel again.<p>

_Damn this mutt. Why is he growling at that monster? Fluffy will use him as a toothpick! Surely he is not going to do what it looks like he is going to do._

Severus heard Fluffy growl back, and it was obvious Lupin had no intention of backing down.

_Apparently he is. This will make two godfathers down. Hmmm, where can I get a godfather with an insurance plan? Harry appears to go through them like Albus does lemon drops._

Severus watched in awe as Lupin sprang forward onto the beast's paw.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid dominate alpha male pride. And Note to Self. Do not piss Lupin off in wolf form._

Lupin, with what seemed like lightening speed, launched himself to the opposing rear leg and bit down extracting a very unFluffy like yelp from the Cerberus. Fluffy stood on his hind legs, and Severus saw his opportunity apparently at the same time as Lupin for he jumped down the opening just behind him.

They landed on the Devils Snare that began to entwine around them. Severus and Remus had both assisted in creating the protections for the stone so they knew what to expect. Or at least Severus thought they did.

Before Severus could remove his wand he thought he would watch and see exactly what the wolf had gotten himself into. He did not have a wand, how would he get out of this situation?

Moony, his wolf form completely in overdrive was not taking well to being restrained by the vines. He began clawing and tearing the plant away from himself. Once he was free, he leapt over to Severus and began freeing him from the binds by biting, tearing, and clawing them away from Severus. Moony ripped a hole straight through the plants causing both of them to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Severus stood up brushing himself off, glaring at Lupin, "I have a wand you idiot dog!"

Moony snorted as if to say, _Well __good __for __you, __but __I __didn__'__t __need __one __now __did __I?_

Remus turned to run ahead again and Severus shouted, "Lupin Stop!"

Remus turned to face Severus looking him straight in the eye with complete comprehension. Severus nodded at him. That was all the confirmation Severus needed to see that Remus was the one in control and not Moony. He would continue to follow the wolf. He obviously knew something Severus did not.

Lupin tore through the room with the winged keys and went straight into the chamber with the chess board. That was where he found Hermione kneeling by Ron's unconscious figure. Remus let out a low growl which alerted Hermione he was there, and he was far from happy about the situation.

Severus followed behind Lupin through each of the chambers until they came upon the chamber with the Chess Board. Lupin was running straight when he made a ninety degree left turn, which is when Severus observed an unconscious Ronald Weasley and a very disturbed Hermione Granger.

_So this is what the wolf knew that I did not, and where is MY SON!_

Lupin let out a low growl which caught Hermione's attention. She looked up at the wolf with, was that relief?

Severus knew he was wearing a dark and furious scowl, but he could not bring himself to even attempt to remove it from his features. He was thoroughly pissed and worried, because where there was a red head and a know it all, his son was somewhere in the mix and it worried him to no end he was not with those two.

Hermione was apparently not fazed by his scowl or the wolf's growl, or maybe she was running on adrenaline and did not have the sense of mind to know the wrath she was to face once they got out of here. She looked up and said, "Professor, Harry took the potion and went after the stone. Someone was ahead of us, we know that for certain. Harry said that Ron has a minor concussion and he healed Ron's face. He was bleeding badly."

Severus still fighting the urge to rant at the moment sent his doe patrons to Albus, giving Hermione explicit instructions not to move and wait for the Headmaster. After instructing Hermione, it was then he realized the damn dog was still a lion in wolf form, and had proceeded forward without him.

* * *

><p>Harry entered into a huge chamber, and began descending down the stairs, but stopped halfway when he saw Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.<p>

"So nice of you to finally join me Harry. I was wondering if I might see you tonight," Quirrell said.

Harry was taken aback by Quirrell's voice. The tone was forceful and lacked his usual stutter.

Quirrell chuckled at his baffled expression, "I see you are wondering about the change in my voice. Yes boy it was an act. I had to buy my time in the castle to get to the stone. No one would suspect p-p-poor s-st-stuttering P-p-professor Qu-Qu-Quirrell. I know the stone is here but how do I get it Master?"

Harry was looking around for this Master guy but could find no one. He then heard an unknown voice say, "Use the boy."

That was the second time Harry had been called boy. It really irked him. No body called him boy and him take it anymore. He didn't have too, Severus had told him as much. He felt defiance replacing his initial fear.

Quirrell then shouted, "Come here Potter!"

Slowly, Harry trudged down the stairs. He was contemplating his options and there weren't very many.

Harry then heard the voice again, "Tell him to look in the mirror."

Quirrell grabbed Harry forcefully by the shoulder and forced him in front of the mirror, "What do you see? Tell me what you see boy!"

Harry bit back the sarcastic remark on his tongue. He didn't know why he felt the need to be sarcastic at a time like this, so he instead attempted to buy himself more time until he worked out a plan, "I-I'm holding the Quidditch Cup shaking hands with Dumbledore."

The voice then said, "He lies!"

Harry had seen his own reflection in the mirror, and his mirror self had dropped a ruby colored stone into his pocket. As his mirror self did this, Harry felt a weight in his pocket that wasn't there before. He reached down to feel his own pocket and the stone was there.

Quirrell shouted, "Tell the truth!"

Then the voice spoke again, "Let me speak to the boy."

Quirrell released his grip on Harry's shoulder at which time Harry made a run for it. He got halfway up the stairs and with a snap of Quirrell's fingers all the exits were blocked, blazing with fire.

Again the voice spoke, "I want to speak to the boy now!"

"Master you are too weak," Quirrell said.

"I have strength enough for this."

Harry could not tear his eyes away from Quirrell as he unwrapped that hideous purple turban. Once it was removed, Quirrell turned his back to Harry revealing a second being living in the back of his head.

Voldemort then spoke, "So we meet again Harry Potter."

Harry had a feeling he knew who this was but felt the need to make sure. "Who are you?"

"You do not know who I am boy?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

There was that word again. Harry could not hold his cheek any longer and his scar was burning much like it was that night in the forest. Oh yes, it was Voldemort and he knew it, "Sorry but no. Who are you?"

Voldemort sneered he would not tell the wretched child his name. _Everyone_ knew his name. He would coax it out of the impertinent brat.

"I was the most powerful wizard in the world until you took that from me, but I am a forgiving, merciful _Lord_," Voldemort said stressing the Lord part hoping Harry would catch on. "Harry join me and I will reward you. You will see your parents again. Give me the stone, and power will be yours."

Harry pondered for a moment. Seeing his parents again was a tempting proposition. A proposition he knew held no merit, but a tempting one all the same. It also probably meant that Tom would kill him so he could see his parents and hold up his side of the promise and Harry was not even close to ready for that.

Harry decided to let the idiot know he knew who he was, "Oh I remember you now. You're V-Vol-Voldy…"

Voldemort cut Harry off clearly pleased that Harry was stuttering in fear at his name.

"Very good Harry. Give me the stone that lies in your pocket and you will never need to fear to speak my name again. We will be equals. Together we will rule the wizarding world," Voldemort lied.

Harry unconsciously removed the stone from his pocket at the mention of it, rubbing it between his fingers.

Harry sneered at Voldemort's words. "Oh I do not fear to speak your name; I just can't remember it. I know exactly who you are— Tom, Tom Riddle. As for my parents I will see them when the time comes for us to be reunited. And as for being equals with you? I'd rather not. I would never reduce myself to your pathetic state to become _equals_ with you Tom. My father has taught me better than that."

Voldemort missed the remark about Harry's father as he was incensed by the reference to his own father, "You dare call me by my father's filthy muggle name!"

Harry shrugged, "It's easier to remember, Tom or that ridiculous nickname you gave yourself. I chose Tom. My cousin and his gang have nicknames too. Oh and they are muggles by the way, so you have more in common with them that you thought yeah? I guess I could call you Big T though if you don't fancy Tom."

Voldemort was beside himself; well he was beside Quirrell or inside him. Damn! It was rather confusing, but no one, not even the famous Harry Potter insulted the most powerful Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry attempted to put the stone back in his pocket and was grabbed by Quirrell around his throat. Harry dropped the stone as he struggled for air, grabbing Quirrell's hand. The hand started to burn, and Harry still on his back took his free hand and pressed it to Quirrell's face. It too began to burn.

Then an unknown force knocked Quirrell off Harry, and Harry watched as a werewolf leapt over him and onto Quirrell. When Moony landed on Quirrell, the form exploded into a dust cloud.

Harry stood to his feet immediately looking behind him to see Severus and shouted, "Dad!"

"SON GET DOWN!"

Instead of hitting the floor immediately, Harry turned to see a shadow of Voldemort coming at him. Moony, attempting to stop the ghastly figure, bit straight through it several times. Obviously that action had done nothing to deter the essence from its target. The ghost like form dove straight through Harry's chest and came face to face with the Potions Master who was running to Harry and it screeched, "TRAITOR! And you will pay!"

That was the last thing Harry heard before he gave into darkness.

* * *

><p>As Severus started to enter into the chamber he saw that it was blocked by fire. He cast an <em>aguamenti,<em> creating a break in the flames, and Lupin who was searching frantically for an opening, was first to go through.

He and Severus were greeted by a terrifying sight.

Harry was on his back with Quirrell kneeling over Harry, one knee on either side of his small body, using both hands to strangle Harry. However, Harry had one hand placed on Quirrell's hands and one on his face and Quirrell was screaming in agony, and the stench of burning flesh filled the air.

Severus, having never holstered his wand cast a _Stupefy._But it may as well have been an explosive that hit Quirrell with all the emotion that was put behind that spell. It sent the monster sailing backwards, where he landed on his backside and ended up in a supine position.

Severus watched as Moony leapt over Harry and pounced on Quirrell with such force the already decaying body of Quirrell exploded into a dust cloud.

Severus saw Harry stand to his feet, and relief flooded his soul that Harry appeared to be alright. Harry turned to face him and shouted, "Dad!"

It was then Severus noticed Moony snapping viciously at what appeared to be Voldemort's spirit rising from the dust. Moony's efforts were for naught.

"SON GET DOWN!"

But it was too late. Voldemort's shadow penetrated through and through Harry's chest, as the child turned back around. Severus, running as fast as humanly possible towards Harry came face to face with his former Master, or at least his shadow, and it hissed out, "TRAITOR! You will pay!"

Severus looked at the unconscious form of his son on the ground. Moony was lying beside Harry with his head resting on Harry's chest.

Severus bent down to pick Harry's unconscious form up, but Moony was having none of it. He growled at Severus. He needed to protect his pup. His pup was hurt and no one was going to take him away until he was better.

At the growl Severus did not move, but he did grab the wolf by both ears and press his nose against Lupin's. "Lupin are you in there you stupid dog? I have to get my son to Poppy now!"

Lupin only growled and Severus tried again, "Lupin!" A louder growl, "LUPIN!" a less fierce growl. "REMUS!" And the wolf shook his head looking confused.

"I have to get Harry to the infirmary. Remove yourself NOW!" and Remus did.

Severus travelled to the infirmary, Harry cradled in his arms, with Moony in tow. Upon entering into the infirmary, Poppy directed Severus to put Harry into his normal bed. Hermione and Ron were already dosed to sleep in their beds, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were present in the infirmary as well.

Severus deposited Harry into the bed, and just as they did the first day Harry was brought to Hogwarts, he and Poppy were working with practiced ease alongside each other.

Poppy ran a scan as Severus was undressing Harry to put him into his hospital pajamas, checking his body for any injuries.

After the scan, Severus summoned the appropriate potions, lifted Harry's head up, and poured them down his throat. Harry had sustained a couple of lacerations to his face, and there was a bit of bruising on his limbs, and a small, but deep gash on his chin.

Just as Severus was about to apply the healing salve to Harry's face, he watched as the wounds closed on their own. He felt the area around where the injuries had once been visible. The skin was warm, but the injuries were gone. All that remained was a bit of bruising.

Severus again pushed thoughts of Harry's horrendous past from the forefront of his mind. Damn! His magic had even adjusted to the point it healed the boy when he was unconscious. That just went to show how often, and how extensive Harry had been abused while living with those damned muggles.

When a wizard was fortunate enough to have innate healing abilities and magic adapted to heal unconsciously, it is usually meant injuries had been fatal at some point in the witch or wizard's life. Severus realized that most wizards were not fortunate enough to have Harry's rare gift, and if Harry did not possess said gift, Severus would not have Harry.

Severus felt a lump form in his throat, swallowed hard, and began healing the bruises with the salve. Once he had taken care of Harry's arms and legs, he placed Harry's pajama pants back on.

Poppy had backed off at this point; there was nothing more that could be done. Harry was unconscious, but there was no fear death.

Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Moony who was seated beside Albus, watched in awe at this hidden gentleness that seemed to come second nature to the Potions Master. Severus turned Harry over onto his stomach, gently turning his head to the side on the pillow so he was resting on his right cheek.

Severus noticed there were several bruises forming on Harry's back, most likely from the impact of hitting the stone floors. Severus was sure that it had happened more than once tonight.

Carefully, he applied the salve to each offended area amongst the old scars that littered Harry's back. Severus had pushed those thoughts of Harry's past to the back of his mind, but they wouldn't go away. There were too many similarities from this incident to the first.

Severus had carried in his arms an unconscious Harry to Poppy. He and Poppy had worked diligently to save his life which should have never been in danger to start with. Severus had poured potions down the child's throat... Images of that horrible day flooded Severus mind.

Images of the cupboard he had removed Harry from, that stench he thought he'd long forgotten, he now realized he never would. The small form of the innocent little boy curled up into himself in a pair over sized shorts lying in his own blood, realizing his fate, yet not begging for anyone to help. The fresh welt marks that covered Harry's body, the broken and disfigured fingers, the way his bones protruded through his skin from malnourishment.

As Severus aimlessly continued to rub the salve in on Harry's back, a single tear escaped his eye. It rolled down his cheek and with the silence that reverberated through the infirmary, one could almost hear it as the tear landed on Harry face.

It was obvious to everyone there Severus had completely covered Harry's injuries, and the young wizard was lost in thought, but no one dared to interrupt the man. It was the first time in almost eleven years now the man had allowed himself this necessity, this release. He needed this, just as bad as Harry had needed it all those months ago.

Severus had knelt down so he was face to face with his sleeping boy. More thoughts of the little boy who once acted like a house elf surfaced. He remembered the little boy who expected to be beaten for every minor transgression, the little one who slept in his closet, who had horrible nightmares that haunted his sleep. The sweet child who looked longingly at a meal but daren't ask for a single morsel, but stashed food for fear of being starved, raced to the fore front. And silently, another tear fell.

Severus continued to stroke Harry's hair, brushing the fringe away. He then thought of the growth that had taken place in Harry, and how the child relished in the comfort of his arms. Harry had made friends, and he grew to trust so much more than he would have ever believed possible given the condition he found him in. He thought about all the times he called Harry an insufferable primate, demanding the child release him at once, all the while savoring the moment. And another tear trekked its way down Severus' cheek.

Severus continued to think about Harry and what that little boy had done for him. Harry had managed to break down walls he had encased himself in so he could live a life of solitude. It was what he deserved, and he purposely had sentenced himself to such a life. Severus didn't deserve happiness, comfort or a family yet Harry had given him all of that and more. Harry snaked his way into his heart and reminded him what it was to be loved and accepted. Harry had brought him closer to Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and begrudgingly enough, Harry had given him a brother.

At that last thought Severus barked a small laugh through the tears causing everyone in the infirmary to become a bit nervous, for no one really knew what was going through the man's mind. And more tears freely fell onto Harry's face from above.

As Severus was wiping the tears on Harry's cheek away he was brought out of his thoughts by hand which was placed on his shoulder. It was Albus, and Moony jumped on the bed with Harry adjusting himself carefully behind Harry's head, curling protectively around his pup, hoping Severus would see he was there for him just as he was for Harry.

Severus, still kneeling, looked up at Albus with red rimmed eyes, and as a good father would, Albus wiped the remaining tears from Severus' face, and brought the man into an embrace. Severus began to think about how a man with his past transgressions could be so truly blessed. "I—I almost lost him Albus," Severus mumbled into Albus' robes.

"Shhh, Child, it's ok let it go. Everything you have been holding in for all these years let it go," Albus comforted.

And Severus did. He let it all go, all of his past sins from his Death Eater days, the self loathing, the hatred he clung to against James, Sirius, and Remus. He finally even forgave himself for being the wedge between himself and Lily. He was certain there would be days he regretted his past, but he was finally able to come to terms with it and forgive himself for those mistakes.

Severus never made a sound, the only indication the man was crying, was the shuddering of his shoulders for his face was buried in Albus' robes.

Dumbledore shot Poppy and Minerva a look. The two normally fearsome witches stood watching with tears in their eyes when Dumbledore indicated for them to leave. They were not offended. Severus was a man with great pride and would not take well to this scene being witnessed by either of them, so in an attempt preserve the young man's dignity, they went to Poppy's office.

Albus had summoned a calming draught laced with dreamless sleep, and after Severus had gathered himself he downed the potion. Albus transfigured to chairs into more comfortable ones beside Harry's bed, and they sat there in silence for a few moments.

Severus looked at Harry and Moony's sleeping forms realizing he no longer feared the wolf in the slightest after tonight. He had even grabbed the damn dog by the ears. A smirk graced his face at the thought.

Severus then spoke, "It's over for me Headmaster."

Albus was completely confused and Severus could see that.

"My spying days. My duties to the Order are done. It's over for me Headmaster, he knows," Severus said looking pointedly at Harry then back at Albus.

"Ahh, I see. Well I am an old man, but I've been told from time to time that I am a wise old man, and from where I am seated, I believe it is far from over for you Severus. In fact, I believe since your spying days have come to an abrupt end, your true duties are just beginning," Albus finished nodding to Harry then looking back at Severus.

Severus was growing sleepy and a few minutes of silence passed as Severus and Albus watched the two sleeping in the bed. Severus then broke the silence.

"You know when you said you thought we would be able to make my relationship to Harry known by the end of the school year, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes well I must admit this wasn't exactly what I meant myself when I said it." Dumbledore then leaned in closer to Severus and whispered, "I had just planned to put it in the Prophet and play stupid as to how the information was leaked when you came ranting to my office."

Severus had to chuckle at that and Dumbledore sat back up in his chair, "All that needs to be done tonight has been done. Everything else can wait. We have much to discuss tomorrow. Why don't we try and rest for a few hours. It has been a long day for everyone."

Severus nodded, leaning his head against the back of the chair, closed his eyes in thought, "Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"Do you no longer need a spy?" Severus inquired.

"Of course I do my boy," Dumbledore answered.

"Then why would you willingly dispose of my position?"

"Isn't it obvious child, I would willingly take you out of harms way for the same reason you went after Harry tonight," Dumbledore replied.

A warm smile crossed Severus' face with his eyes closed. He loved the old coot too, but he would never voice it.

"Good night Albus."

"Good night Son."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it folks! I think there is one more chapter left possibly two. I know I followed a lot of the movie as opposed to the book when the trio went down the trap door, but I hope you liked it all the same. At this point I have taken so many liberties with the stories and the movies I honestly don't think you guys care yeah?<strong>

**What did you think about Moony and Severus being in the chamber with Harry and VoldaQuirrell? Just curious?**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always thanks so much for taking the time to read and review.**


	41. Chapter 41 Awakening

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 41**

Severus woke the next morning in the infirmary. Albus was already awake; _does the old man ever sleep?_

"Ahh, Severus I hope you slept well my boy," Albus said looking at Severus with a hint of amusement at the sight of Severus. Severus' hair was disheveled and it was obvious the young man was still gathering his bearings.

"Of course I slept well old man. How could I not with the potion you forced down my throat last night," Severus said flushing slightly at the memory. It was obvious to him now the calming draught had a bit of dreamless sleep in it as well.

"And I was hoping to get away with that minor transgression. It seems that Remus is clearly no longer a threat to anyone while under the influence of Harry's potion," Albus said changing the subject quickly for Severus' comfort.

Severus nodded, "Indeed." Remus had was back in his human form but still sleeping on Harry's bed with the child wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Poppy believes he will be unconscious for the next day or two?" Severus asked in an attempt to confirm he remembered that piece of information correctly from last night.

Albus nodded, "That's what she informed us last night, although she has not checked him this morning. She said she would do a thorough assessment after Remus wakes. She did not see the need in disturbing him."

Severus arched his eyebrow at the Headmaster. Albus knew that look and actually anticipated what was going to happen next casting a cushioning charm on the floor beside the bed occupied by the wolf and his pup.

Severus flicked his wand and sent Lupin sprawling in the floor. He jumped up confused with his wand at the ready. When he was finally able to focus he could clearly see a laughing Albus and a smirking Potions Master.

Remus holstered his wand, "Errr…Good morning Headmaster. I assume I have you to thank for cushioning my fall."

Albus still chuckling nodded in the affirmative while Remus glared at Severus knowing the man had forced him off the bed.

"What is going on over here? All this noise, Harry and Remus are sleep…Oh well glad you are awake Mr. Lupin, now if you will remove yourself from this side of the bed I will re-examine Mr. Potter. Now Mr. Lupin! Move!" Poppy instructed.

Remus fully understood now why Severus had unceremoniously assisted him off the bed now.

After Poppy concluded her examination she assured Severus, Harry would be fine and could possibly be awake as early as tomorrow, but not to expect anything until the day after for certain.

* * *

><p>Severus refused to leave Harry's side for any reason, and Remus was much the same although he did visit with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they arrived after being summoned by the Headmaster.<p>

Poppy had cleared Ron and Hermione with a clean bill of health with instructions to Ron that he was to do nothing physically exerting over the next two weeks as he had sustained a mild concussion.

Mrs. Weasley doted over both Ron and Hermione then made her way to Harry's bed where she noted Severus was still staring at Harry's sleeping form intently.

"When is it expected he will wake Severus?" Mrs. Weasley kindly asked.

"As early as tomorrow, but for certain the day after," Severus replied.

Mrs. Weasley stepped to the side of Harry's bed and gently caressed the side of his face in a very motherly manner.

"Don't worry yourself so much Severus. Poppy said he will be awake in no time. You are going to cause yourself to become an old man quickly if you worry like this much," Mrs. Weasley said in a teasing tone attempting to alleviate some of the tension Severus was feeling.

Had anyone else said that to Severus he would have bitten their head off; however, Severus realized Molly is a mother of seven, and he knew she had been through her share of worry with her children and was trying to comfort him.

Severus didn't feel very much like talking at the moment and only nodded.

Mrs. Weasley now standing to the right of Severus, who was sitting in the chair beside Harry's bed, placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek, "You are a good father Severus Snape. Harry is lucky to have you."

Severus had not been expecting that action or her kind words, but both were appreciated. Severus looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Thank you Molly."

Mrs. Weasley was now in mother mode, "You're welcome dear; however, when I see you next I expect you to have eaten a good hot meal. Poppy said you have neglected to eat since you have arrived here last night. You are still much too thin young man."

Severus pinked from those words and heard Remus snickering. Molly too must have heard Remus because she turned on her heel to face him, "And don't think Poppy did not tell me that you have not eaten properly since yesterday either. You yourself are not much more than skin and bones!"

Arthur, taking pity on the young men distracted his wife placing a hand on her shoulder, "Molly, I believe we are supposed to have a meeting with Ron here in the Headmaster's Office since he has been cleared to leave."

Arthur winked at Remus and Severus as Molly brushed past him and began scolding Ron reminding him of the threats she had made to him in previous howlers.

Remus and Severus watched as Ron was escorted out of the infirmary by one very angry red head. Remus almost felt sorry for Ron…Almost.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Ron left the infirmary, Hermione was directed to the Headmaster's office by Poppy as well. Severus assumed the Headmaster was attempting to learn how the trio learned about the stone, its location, and how Harry actually made it to the final chamber to acquire the stone.<p>

Severus sighed. He knew Albus would tell him the details once he knew what happened.

As instructed, Severus and Remus had a hot meal which was delivered to them by none other than Slinky. After practically throwing the meal at Severus and Remus, Slinky jumped onto the bed with Harry.

"Master Severus sir, is Harry being ok? Is Harry going to be waking up?" Slinky inquired as he was tapping Harry on the forehead with one of his slim fingers.

Severus watched the elf's peculiar behavior, "Harry will be alright Slinky. He exhausted much of his magical core last night, but he will recover."

Still standing on the bed, Slinky hugged Harry's head then proceeded to tuck the covers in around Harry.

Once Slinky was satisfied with Harry being comfortable and warm Slinky asked, "Does Master Severus sir be needing anything more from Slinky?"

"No Slinky, that is all. Thank you," and with a snap of his fingers, Slinky was gone.

Severus and Remus ate in companionable silence for several minutes. Remus then spoke, "So we find ourselves here in the infirmary once again Severus."

"You do have a knack for pointing out the obvious wolf. Has it taken you all day to determine we are in the infirmary, or is this a recent epiphany?" Severus retorted sarcastically causing Lupin to smile. Severus tended to deal with stress with sarcasm, and Remus had expected no less.

"So I do. Do you think Harry will wake tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Nothing ever goes the way it is predicted with this idiot child. With his history, I would not be surprised if he woke up now or next week. He seems to make his own rules," Severus ground out.

Lupin had to concede that point and nodded. Several more minutes of companionable silence passed and Severus looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he stared at Harry. Remus broke the silence and asked, "What are you thinking Severus?"

Severus took in a deep breath before answering and sighed, "I'm not really sure. I want to know what happened, but then again I don't. I want him to wake up, but as long as he is asleep I can make certain he doesn't do something so asinine again. I want to talk to him and confirm his well being and tell me what was going through his mind, but on the same token I want to throttle him. So in short, I have absolutely no idea what I am thinking at this point Lupin. Everything is as clear as mud. Something I am sure you are very familiar with."

Remus smirked at the jibe Severus shot at him but outwardly ignored it, "I feel much the same way. I heard them talking outside my quarters last night Severus. They knew where they were going. They knew what they were going to do was dangerous before they did it, and I couldn't get out to help them. I will never be in that position again," Remus said with a feral gleam in his eye.

Severus inclined his head, "As it is perfectly clear you still have your wits about you with the potion, I don't think that will be a problem in the future. What exactly did you hear wolf?"

"I didn't hear them at first, I caught their scent. I then went to the door where I caught what I believe was the end of their conversation. Harry told Ron and Hermione to stay behind because he did not want them to get hurt because it could be dangerous. Ron told Harry they were going with him, and they began walking away. As they were walking down the corridor, I heard them mention the third corridor and a trap door. It was then I realized where they were going. I have no idea how long I had been pacing the room when you finally arrived at my quarters," Remus answered.

Severus was practically growling when Remus told him that once again Harry knew what he was doing was dangerous. Harry had even attempted once again to talk his friends out of going with him. _Damn Gryffindors!_

"I see which is why you ran out of your quarters like a rabid dog without looking back, why you attacked a Cerberus that out weighs you by several hundred pounds, tore through Devil's Snare which was once thought to be practically impenetrable, and rushed head long into a dangerous situation yourself knowing you had no magic to use in your wolf state," Severus said and then paused before quietly adding. "You went through all of that to save my son. I guess that is commendable wolf. Reckless, but commendable."

"He's my pup too you know?" Remus said clapping Severus on the shoulder.

Severus nodded in the affirmative, and the two continued to watch over their boy.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was certain that he had never witnessed such a tongue lashing as he had witnessed in his office since he heard Lily take James and Sirius to task for pranking Severus in their fourth year. There was definitely something about red heads and their tempers. Young Ron and Hermione had an earful from Molly which left Hermione in tears and Ron very ashamed and embarrassed.<p>

"WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING?" Molly shouted.

Ron looked at Hermione then back at him Mum puzzled, "Mum…Harry isn't here. It's just me and Mione. There are only two of us," Ron said sincerely without a hint of sarcasm.

Arthur shook his head from side to side shot Ron an exasperated glance that screamed _shut it now son if you know what's good for you!_

Molly's face turned as red as her hair, "That's right Ronald it is only you and Hermione here right now because HARRY IS IN THE INFIRMARY BECAUSE **HE** ALMOST DIED! I know very well that the third floor corridor was off limits and has been since the first of the year, and the three of you, and yes Ronald I am very well aware Harry is not in this room, went there anyway despite being ordered not to. Do you think rules are made for fun? Do you think the Headmaster makes them just so he can hear himself speak?" Mrs. Weasley paused and waited for some response to make sure the two first years were listening to her.

"No ma'am," Hermione and Ron answered.

"No is the right answer. The rules are made for your safety and well being. They are not made to be bent, broken, or BLATENTLY DISREGARDED! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded in the affirmative.

"You both could have been injured far worse then you were, and I am VERY disappointed in your choice of actions especially after sneaking off the school grounds to the Shrieking Shack. I expected better, more responsible behavior out of the both of you," Mrs. Weasley said.

Arthur spoke up knowing if he did not, Molly would go on and on when she was worked up in a state like this, "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We were only trying to help, honest Dad," Ron said.

"Do you think you handled it in an appropriate manner?" Arthur asked.

Hermione shook her head in the negative, "No sir. I knew we should have gone to get a professor. In fact I suggested it and then chose to go forward with a poorly thought out plan."

"That is one option. The main thing that Molly and I want you both to understand is that you are very important to us, and knowingly placing yourselves in potentially dangerous situations has to cease. It causes us to worry. Hermione, from what I understand you are the brightest witch of your age and we expect you to use that intelligence. Ron we taught you better than to run off head long into dangerous situations and you and I will continue this discussion later in Severus' quarters. Now I believe Molly and I have said our part. I believe the Headmaster would like a complete explanation of how everything occurred. Molly and I will listen, but we will not interrupt," Arthur said looking straight at Molly who nodded in approval.

Dumbledore now knew the events that led up to the trio feeling the need to rescue the stone, and that they had actually attempted to locate an adult before pursuing the stone themselves.

Ron and Hermione attempted to defend their actions and explained they attempted to locate an adult before pursuing the stone themselves; however, Dumbledore explained the protection around the stone which made it clear that it would have been perfectly safe without their intervention.

It was obvious the children now saw the irresponsibility of their actions. Hermione was told that her parents were being summoned to the school in two days time.

Dumbledore addressed the fact that he believed Hermione required a magical guardian and the meeting would include himself, Severus, Remus, McGonagall, Poppy, Molly, and Arthur.

Hermione nodded in acceptance, although this was definitely not something she was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron convinced the Headmaster they needed to bid Harry a good night before returning to the Gryffindor Tower which they were now confined to until the end of term. Molly and Arthur also accompanied them to the hospital wing.<p>

As they entered into the infirmary, Molly immediately asked, "Have you two eaten?"

Remus could not help smiling as he stood, "Of course Molly."

Then Severus added amusedly also standing, "We would be fools to risk the wrath…"

Molly cut Severus off smiling, "I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you young man."

"How is Harry?" Arthur asked as he watched Ron and Hermione conversing quietly by the side of Harry's bed.

"He's doing the same. Poppy fully expects him to wake by tomorrow evening," Severus answered.

"That has to offer some comfort," Arthur replied and Severus nodded.

Dumbledore spoke next, "Severus, the Grangers will be at the school in two days time, and I was hoping that you would be able to attend a meeting concerning a magical guardian for Ms. Granger."

Severus rolled his eyes, "If it is necessary old man, I will be there."

"Very good my boy, and Remus? You can make it as well?" Dumbledore inquired.

Remus was a bit shocked at the invitation, "Of course Headmaster. I will be there."

Molly walked over to Harry bed and brushed the fringe dangling over his forehead and tucked the covers in around him. She then kissed both Ron and Hermione on the forehead before returning to the group of wizards, "I believe I am going to head back to the Burrow. Bill is coming over for dinner tonight, and I need to pick up Ginny from Aunt Muriel's."

Everyone bade Molly a goodbye and Arthur turned to the Potions Master, "Severus, do you mind if my son and I borrow your study for a few minutes?"

Severus raised his eyebrow knowingly, "Not at all. I assume you remember how to find it."

"How could I forget? Fred and George have forced me there many times during their first year," Arthur replied.

Severus smirked at the response and watched as Arthur collected Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder and led him from the infirmary.

Albus advised Severus and Remus that upon Molly and Arthur's orders Ron and Hermione were grounded to the Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of term—two weeks. If the Grangers objected, they would deal with that when the time came. Severus nodded and informed him that Harry would be too.

It was getting close to curfew, and Hermione needed to go back to the tower. Remus said he would take care of it knowing Severus was not going to leave Harry.

Severus watched as Remus walked over to Hermione who was clearly distressed as she was still standing by Harry's bed holding his hand in hers. It appeared she had been crying because Remus knelt down in front of her and brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

Severus could not hear the words which were being spoken, but he watched as Hermione spoke and Remus responded. Hermione then threw herself into Remus and he returned the embrace patting her gently on the back still speaking what Severus could only assume were comforting words to her in an attempt to calm her.

Once Hermione regained her composure it appeared she was embarrassed at her actions towards Remus as she looked to the ground and shuffled her feet. Remus paid no mind to her discomfort and continued to speak to her as if he did not notice and guided her towards the infirmary doors clearly making Hermione more comfortable.

Severus looked from Hermione and Remus back to Albus who had that damnable twinkle in his eye working overtime, and he had an idea he knew where the meeting with the Grangers was headed. Severus inwardly smirked. He would be damned if he gave the wolf any warning.

* * *

><p>Yet again Severus spent the night in the infirmary along with Albus and Remus. Although Severus would never vocalize his gratitude, he was grateful the old coot and flea bag kept him company.<p>

Slinky brought them all breakfast that morning, at lunch time Mrs. Weasley stopped by the infirmary and had lunch for Lupin and Severus. Albus had to leave to attend to his Headmaster duties as classes would be resuming tomorrow.

Severus had taken to pacing. It was clear he was becoming worried since dinner time was approaching and Harry had yet to stir. Poppy assured him that Harry was not in a coma but in a very deep sleep. She still seemed confident that he would wake before the evening was over. With Severus' background as a mediwizard he knew all of this, but it did comfort him to hear the words from Poppy.

Dinner time arrived and Mrs. Weasley sent a fresh, warm batch of chocolate chip and peanut butter biscuits. Severus had an idea.

The biscuits were wrapped in a cloth. He removed the cloth filled with biscuits from the small bin and glanced at Lupin who understood exactly what Severus was about to attempt and nodded for him to proceed.

Severus smirked evilly hoping that this worked and knowing Poppy would murder him for waking Harry before he did so on his own. He took a quick peek to make sure Poppy was no where in sight and placed the biscuits on Harry's chest still holding the cloth. Remus stood and began fanning them so the aroma filled Harry's senses.

Severus looked at Harry searching for some sort of response, while Remus continued to keep a look out for Poppy. Severus thought he saw a twitch of Harry's nose.

"Did you see that wolf?" Severus barked out in a whisper.

"No I didn't see anything. I was looking out for Poppy!" Remus barked back quietly.

Severus was certain he saw Harry move his head, "I know I saw it this time wolf!"

"I think I did to, now move back to your chair before Poppy has our hides!" Remus replied looking at Severus.

No sooner than he got those words out of his mouth Poppy appeared, "What are you two doing? Have your hides I will! My wards alerted me that Harry is waking. Now move! I thought I told you two **not** to bother him."

Severus allowed Poppy to pass by him, sneered at Remus and hissed, "I thought you were looking out for the warden."

Severus was rewarded with a firm cuff to the back of his head from Poppy, "I heard that Mr. Snape and I told you two not to muck about with Harry."

Remus was amused and whispered apparently not quietly enough, "You basically told me to look at my godson so I did and then she appeared, and it was worth it to see you get cuffed in the back of the head."

Remus was then rewarded with a sharp cuff to his head from Poppy as well, "And _you_ were helping him as well Mr. Lupin."

It was now Severus' turn to gloat, "I see what you mean. It was worth it to see you get cuffed in the head."

Harry was now obviously stirring. Poppy backed away from the bed once she was assured Harry was ok so Severus could get closer.

Severus knelt down beside Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes slightly then closed them again scrunching them together tightly. Harry stretched his arms and legs and then opened his eyes again allowing them to adjust to the light blinking them quickly. He then felt his glasses being placed on his head and his vision cleared.

Harry rolled to his side and saw Severus' face and in a quiet, sleepy voice Harry said, "Hey Dad."

Severus had never had so many emotions flood him at once although relief was at the forefront. Harry was still blinking his eyes in an attempt to wake up fully.

Severus carded a hand Harry's unruly, raven hair. "Hey son." Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Severus' touch causing Severus' lips to twitch. Oh how he loved that insufferable brat.

A few moments later Severus saw the switch in Harry. It was as if he processed everything at once and immediately sat up in the bed, speaking faster than he had ever heard Harry speak, "Dad! Ron! How's Ron? And Mione? Did she make it to you? Ron was hurt! She was supposed to come and find you? And the stone? The stone! I had it! But then Tom wanted it. Oh Merlin, I think I killed Quirrell!"

Severus stunned by Harry's abrupt change in behavior was trying to process all of the questions that were being spit fired at him while simultaneously summoning a light calming draught. He did not want Harry to go to sleep after just waking up.

"Harry, slow down. To answer the important questions, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are fine. Now drink this," Severus instructed.

Harry downed the potion, "Good boy. Now take it slow. I am sure you have some questions," Harry nodded, "as I also have some questions for you," Harry paled at his father's arched eyebrow and the seriousness in his tone.

Remus knew Severus didn't plan on speaking to Harry about everything until tomorrow so he decided to make his presence known, "Hey Pup. How're you feeling?"

"Moony! Err…I'm fine," Harry replied wincing as he attempted to sit up in the bed only to be stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"You are indeed not fine Mr. Potter," Severus said. "What have I told you about not being honest? I'll rephrase the question. Are you in any pain or do you feel any discomfort?"

Harry nodded, "I'm a little sore. My back hurts a bit. I think I must have fallen."

"You did," Severus replied, then grumbled, "I imagine more than once" and summoned a potion for Harry's muscles. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry nodded, "Not really hurting, but my scar feels a bit tingly. Not like it did when that thing went through me. It felt like my head was going to explode, but now it just tingles, maybe like a light burn you would get from touching a hot cauldron."

Severus nodded processing what Harry just described, and summoned a burn salve hoping it would alleviate the burning sensation Harry described and applied it to his scar.

Once Severus had smoothed the balm over the scar he asked, "What do you think you can eat Harry?"

Harry smiled, "I thought I smelled some of Mrs. Weasley's biscuits earlier. I think I could handle one of those."

"Cheeky brat," Severus said suppressing a grin. "I don't think so. In fact I don't believe Mrs. Weasley will be sending any of you biscuits for a while. Think about what you can eat and after I speak with Poppy we will summon Slinky."

Severus stepped away knowing what was about to transpire. _Damn mutt!_

Just as Severus was out of sight, Remus assisted Harry into a sitting position in the bed and slipped Harry a chocolate chip and a peanut butter biscuit encouraging him to eat them very quickly.

Severus returned and glared at Remus, "If you are going to defy what I tell my son at least have the decency to hide the evidence," Severus growled as he banished the crumbs from Harry's blanket.

Severus then shot Harry a look and summoned Slinky and Harry had to force himself not to smile as Remus was giving him an amused look.

"Yes Master Sever…Harry! Harry is being awake! You is awake Harry!" Slinky said bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah Slinky," Harry said clearly confused as the elf threw himself into Harry's chest hugging his neck, "You act like I haven't been awake for a while."

"You have been asleep for two days Mr. Potter," Severus said in a very serious tone.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Two days!"

Harry was about to say more when he was cut off by Slinky. Slinky took Harry's face in his boney little hands and sternly said, "Yes! Harry has been sleeping for two days! And Slinky has been being very worried and checking on Harry and Master Severus and Master Wolfie, and Headmaster Dumbledore at night while you all is sleeping in here. Slinky is being ready for you to be out of here!" Slinky finished letting go of Harry's face.

Remus cocked his head to the side at the Master Wolfie comment and Severus smirked. Slinky had definitely heard him call the man Wolfie while mocking him.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization and he actually felt something warm stinging his eyes, "Dad, you really stayed here with the whole time?"

Severus nodded, "Yes as did the Headmaster and your godwolf as well. We were very worried about you Harry, but we will discuss everything in detail tomorrow. For now, you need to eat."

Harry was processing those words as Severus was instructing Slinky what to bring back to eat. Harry was ashamed that he had made his family worry, but he could help the overwhelming feeling of love that came over him knowing that the three men he loved with all his heart obviously loved him just as much.

When Slinky apparated away, the 'crack' brought Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up to see both Remus and Severus staring at him.

"Thank you," Harry felt the words he uttered were not enough, but they were all he could say at the moment without crying and embarrassing himself in front of his father and godfather.

Severus not being able to find words himself at the emotion in Harry's eyes settled for giving him a curt nod. They were both saved from further awkwardness when Slinky appeared with a tray containing a toasted peanut butter and honey sandwich and a tall glass of milk.

Harry smiled at Slinky who winked at him and apparated away after Severus instructed him to let Ron and Hermione know Harry was awake and they would see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After Harry had eaten Remus went to his quarters to shower and change and Severus stepped into Poppy's office to secretly inquire if he could steal his son and escape to their quarters for the night.<p>

Begrudgingly, Poppy agreed and told Severus she would floo the Headmaster and Remus for him. Severus nodded and made his way back to Harry's bed.

He stopped short when he heard a familiar voice, "Are you a complete idiot Potter? Granger and the Weasel told me what happened yesterday and tonight some strange little house elf came to tell me you were awake on their instruction. What the bloody hell is going on?"

Severus watched as Harry started to respond, but the blond cut him off again and was pacing in front of his bed practically yelling in a whisper, "Rumors that You-Know-Who came back are going all around the school! You three are the epitome of what it means to be a complete dunderhead. Taking off down a trap door guarded by a bloody monster to take on You-Know-Who himself! What was I thinking wanting to befriend you? I should be searching for friends with an intelligence level higher than that of a toe rag! And why the bloody hell was I not invited! If you were in Slytherin Snape would have your hide for doing something so bloody stupid!"

Harry saw Sev, and the Potions Master thought now would be a good time to step in. Standing in his most intimidating stance with his arms crossed over his chest he drawled, "Indeed he would Mr. Malfoy. I think it is safe to say that _Snape_ would have your hide to for being out after curfew and for that reprehensible language. And as for not receiving an invitation, you should be grateful to Mr. Potter for the sake of your own hide."

At the first sound of Severus' voice Draco stopped in mid motion, spun on his heel to face the professor, and paled, "Professor! What are you doing here?"

Severus glared at the response while inwardly enjoying Draco's discomfort.

"Err… What I mean sir is what... You know I just wanted to… Err…"

Harry was snickering at this whole display in front of him. Severus standing in full intimidation mode with his arms crossed threateningly across his chest, eyebrow arched, while shooting Draco a scowl which would undoubtedly have every first year Hufflepuff in tears.

Then there was Draco who went from ranting about Harry's idiocy to speculating what _Professor _Snape would do, while the Professor himself was watching an unknowing Draco, and Harry knew that look on Sev's face. He was enjoying every second of this.

However, all Draco could manage to bark out was, "Shut it Harry!"

Harry all out laughed at Draco's pitiful attempt to gain some semblance of control over the situation.

Draco looked from Harry to Severus trying to figure out exactly why Harry was laughing when the teacher who hated him the most, berated him mercilessly at times, pretended he didn't exist at others, but most assuredly gave him detention at least twice weekly, was standing beside his bed.

Severus silently moved over to the side of Harry's bed all the while still glaring at Draco and said to Harry, "The warden says you will be free to go back to our rooms tonight."

Just when Harry thought the situation could not be more comical, Draco's mouth gaped open practically hitting the floor.

Harry started a new round of snickering, and Severus could feel his upper lip start to twitch slightly and turned it into a sneer.

Harry looked at Severus then back to Draco and Severus gave him a nod to go ahead. Harry beamed up at Sev, "Thanks Dad. You do know how I detest staying in the infirmary over night."

That pushed Draco over the edge, "DAD? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Language Mr. Malfoy!" Severus scolded then looked at Harry and gave him a gentle nod.

Harry patted the side of the bed and Draco took a seat on the bed as Severus sat in his usual comfy chair beside Harry's bed.

"What are you waiting on Potter? Explain!" Draco growled out.

The humor Harry once saw in the situation began to fade along with the smile which was on his face. Severus immediately noticed as did Draco.

Severus glared at Draco once again then said to Harry, "Would you like to explain to Draco or would you like me to? In fact we don't have to talk about it at all tonight if you had rather not son."

Harry shook his head in the negative, "No, it's alright. Draco already knows for the most part."

Harry turned to Draco as realization dawned on him. "This is how you knew my Head of House would help me. Professor Snape is your guardian now isn't he?"

Harry shook his head no which perplexed Severus, but he did not say a word. He waited to see what Harry was going to say. "No Draco, he is not my guardian, he's my Dad. He adopted me. My full name is Harry James Severus Snape Potter."

Severus' chest swelled with pride at Harry's proclamation and Draco's mouth gaped…Again.

Severus took this moment to pull a simple coin out of his pocket with the Slytherin seal and house mascot adorning it.

"Since I assume now this is the friend you spoke of earlier in the year I have no reservations handing you this in front of him as it will directly affect him if you have to use it," Severus said placing the coin in Draco's hand.

Draco studied the coin closely, "What is it Professor?"

"That Draco is a port key. If you find yourself in harm's way you are to use it immediately. It will bring you to our manor. You only need speak the word _Salazar_ for it to work. It will work only for you, and you are to keep it on you at all times. Do. You. Understand?" Severus asked.

Draco looked close to tears. He thought the Professor may have forgotten about him after he begged him to allow him to return back to Malfoy Manor. Draco should have known better than to have thoughts like that. He met Severus' gaze, "Yes sir. Thanks Severus."

Severus ruffled Draco's hair causing the blond haired boy to jerk away indignantly, but Draco could not muster the usual malice to go along behind the glare.

"Now that all the questions are answered that will be answered tonight, it's time to retire to the dungeons," Severus instructed.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, Severus informed Draco he would speak with him later tomorrow to discuss his being out after curfew.<p>

Harry and Severus entered into their quarters where Severus steered Harry directly to his bedroom. After Harry dressed in his pajamas, Severus requested Harry provide him with a copy of the memory, and Harry obliged.

With Slinky keeping an eye on a sleeping Harry, Severus trekked to the Headmaster's office after retrieving the wolf to view the memory.

"Come in my boys," Dumbledore said before Severus even knocked on the door. Lupin shot Severus a questioning look and Severus shrugged, "He just knows."

"What brings you boys here tonight?" Albus asked.

Severus held up a vial and Dumbledore recognized the contents immediately.

"Ahh yes, the rest of the puzzle," the Headmaster said a bit too chipper for Severus' liking.

"I for one would like to see the _puzzle_ in its entirety. I know Harry will leave out anything that will reflect negatively on Ronald or Hermione unless directly asked," Severus said.

Remus nodded, "He does have quite the habit of leaving those details out."

Albus nodded and summoned his pensieve. He poured the memory inside and looked at the younger wizards, "Shall we?"

With a nod they plummeted inside to see trio running from Hagrid's hut towards the school.

The three watched as the trio ran directly to Severus' quarters, then to the Headmaster's. Harry summoned Slinky and tried to have the elf contact Minerva. They then sprinted to Remus' quarters where Hermione reminded them of the full moon.

Severus watched as Harry futilely tried to convince Ron and Hermione to stay behind. He growled at that.

_We will be discussing that abhorrent habit of his tomorrow._

The three of them then took off to the third corridor. This is when Severus' stomach began turning into knots. The first obstacle would be Fluffy.

Fluffy was asleep and there was a harp playing in the background. Severus was thankful for that. At least they didn't have to battle Fluffy they way he did…or Lupin did. Severus was a Slytherin when it came down to it.

The trio struggled but successfully moved Fluffy's paw.

_The idiots have wands! Use them!_

Again he watched as Harry told Ron and Hermione he was going in first and would let them know if they should follow or go get help. Ron and Hermione's mouth said they would wait, but their eyes said otherwise. Severus really did like those two.

Severus watched as Fluffy stirred, and the children had not noticed the abrupt silence until the beast was towering over them. Severus and Remus leapt forward and fell through the trap door just as Harry yanked Ron and Hermione forward and down the trap door as well.

Severus looked at Remus as they found themselves on the floor beside the trio. They both stood and dusted themselves off and came to a silent agreement that they would not speak of what they did while viewing these types of memories.

How Albus maintained his calm, the younger wizards would never know, but he appeared to be unfazed by the memory unfolding before him. Severus hated that unnerving and deceptive calm Dumbledore had.

Severus watched on as the Devil's Snare wrapped around the three of them, and how Hermione was the first one to figure it out. She was able to get them through the second obstacle safely.

They made their way through the dungeon corridor into the chamber of keys. To Severus' amazement it was Ron who figured this puzzle out. Being the strategist he is, Ron suggested Harry take the broom since he was the better flyer of the three of them.

Severus watched as the keys attacked Harry causing several cuts to his face. It did not deter Harry. Harry had confidence like no other when flying, and he was not the least bit distracted. Severus assumed Harry looked at this key much like a snitch in a Quidditch game. It was his target, and he would capture it.

And indeed he did, and the three moved forward to the chess board.

Severus was extremely grateful that Ron and Hermione were with Harry. Harry was pants at chess and would have never made it past this obstacle on his own. Ronald on the other hand took charge. Like Harry on a broom, Ron exhibited the same confidence on this chess board.

The older wizards watched the game unfold and as it was coming down to the final moves, Severus could see where it was going, and before thinking he spoke aloud, "Bloody, stupid, self-sacrificing, idiot, Gryffindors! There are four houses in this bloody castle, and my son, and all his friends have to be bloody Gryffindors."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, then to add insult to injury he said, "And his godfather too!"

"Shut up wolf," Severus replied.

They then witnessed the red head crashing to the ground and Harry yelling at Hermione not to move.

"Good job Harry!" Remus shouted without thinking.

Severus glared at Remus who said with a shrug, "What? It was quick thinking. If she had moved Ron's sacrifice would have been for naught."

Severus muttered something else about he would never be so lucky as for Gryffindors to become a dying breed.

Harry ran to Ron, assessed him as Poppy undoubtedly had trained him, and then healed him. Severus knew it took a great deal of magic when Harry used his gift in this manner.

Harry tried to get Hermione to stay behind with Ron but she refused. "Good girl," Severus said softly.

Remus looked at Severus smiling, "Not a word wolf."

They charged forward where they came across a downed troll. Before moving forward, Harry and Hermione bound the beast to ensure their safety. "We've taught them well," Remus said.

"Indeed," Severus responded.

Albus, standing behind his boys not saying a word, was watching not only the memory, but the younger wizards' reactions as well.

The next obstacle was the riddle and the potions. Harry was quick to say Severus was responsible for this one.

"My boy knows me well," Severus said proudly.

Harry and Hermione were able to figure out the puzzle correctly. "Smart saying it at the same time so if there was any doubt they could reason it out," Remus pointed out.

"It's my obvious influence on him wolf," Severus responded.

"Of course Severus, because_ you _work so well with others," Remus responded. Clearly it was his influence and now Severus knew it too.

Harry instructed Hermione to go back with Ron, and Harry moved forward.

Harry then observed Quirrell standing in front of that mirror he was very familiar with.

He watched as Quirrell revealed to Harry his stuttering and apparent incompetence had been a front. Severus could hear a ghostly whisper knowing it was coming from beneath that turbine. It sickened him to know what lengths the Dark Lord would go through in attempts to gain power once more.

Severus watched as Harry stood before the mirror and noticed as Harry placed his hand on the outside of his pocket feeling the stone.

When Harry was asked what he saw in the mirror and he replied with the bit about the Quidditch Cup and Dumbledore, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Lupin could not help but shake his head as well while watching the scene unfold, "Harry really is a terrible liar Severus."

"Thank Merlin for small favors, but he needs to learn to be deceptive when there is cause for it," Severus replied.

Quirrell unwrapped the turbine from his head and turned around so that Voldemort was facing Harry. Severus was astounded at the exchange that transpired next.

Harry asked Voldemort who he was, and Severus had a distinct feeling that Harry knew very well who he was speaking too. What intrigued Severus even further is that Voldemort justified that question with a response emphasizing _Lord, _then offering Harry something he knew he could never have.

Severus then saw a look on Harry's face and said, "Oh no."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Look closer. This is not going to end well," Severus responded.

"Oh my, that's his I'm about to be cheeky face," Remus said.

Severus nodded in the affirmative and sure enough he heard Harry say, "Oh I remember you now. You're V-Vol-Voldy…"

"Bloody hell Harry! RULE NUMBER ONE!" Severus shouted.

Voldemort not only underestimated his cheeky son but misinterpreted his inability to say his name correctly.

"Harry has problems pronouncing his name correctly. We will be having speech lessons when he recovers completely," Severus informed Remus.

"You don't think he will call him Tom do you?" Remus asked.

Severus gave him that 'It's Harry what do you think look?'

Remus sighed, and Harry didn't disappoint when he informed Voldemort he was not afraid to say his name.

"Oh I do not fear to speak your name; I just can't remember it. I know exactly who you are— Tom, Tom Riddle. As for my parents I will see them when the time comes for us to be reunited. And as for being equals with you? I'd rather not. I would never reduce myself to your pathetic state to become _equals_ with you Tom. My father has taught me better than that."

"Bloody, buggering hell! No wonder the Dark Lord tried to kill him. I've seen him kill loyal followers for less! I'm going to kill Harry!" Severus said.

"Well I can honestly say this is the first time I have seen James make such an appearance in Harry, and he referenced you too Severus," Remus pointed out. "Oh and look, Voldemort's a bit pissed about being referred to as Tom Riddle eh?"

Severus could tell from the look on Harry's face he wasn't finished, and indeed, Harry was not through, "It's easier to remember, Tom or that ridiculous nickname you gave yourself. I chose Tom. My cousin and his gang have nicknames too. Oh and they are muggles by the way, so you have more in common with them that you thought yeah? I guess I could call you Big T though if you don't fancy Tom."

"Death on a stick. That's what Harry would be if it weren't for miracles. Comparing that already crazy bastard to muggles is a death wish! I am going to throttle that child!" Severus yelled.

Voldaquirrell charged Harry when Harry touched him he began to burn. Harry assessed the situation and made the best decision he could make and went for Quirrell's face.

It was then that Severus and Remus made their appearances, and they knew how it ended from there. Dumbledore cut the memory short as he did not want Severus to have to relive picking Harry up from the ground again. He would watch the final moments of the memory later. As the memory began to fade, the three of them found themselves back in the Headmaster's office.

Severus took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk, and Remus to the seat next to him. "It's official. My son is suicidal. We need to find a mind healer for him," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"I second your opinion," Remus agreed.

Albus took a seat behind his desk and studied the two young men before him. He knew they were dealing with what they witnessed the only way they knew how. He was used to it. Severus had been through a few rough days in a row. He knew a rant would come, but he also knew it would not come tonight. Severus, for lack of a better word, was just plain tired.

"On a serious note Headmaster, why could the Dark Lord not bare to have Harry touch him," Severus asked.

"I have my theories Severus, only theories," Albus said.

"But they are usually right," Severus countered.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"I thought something like this may happen should Harry ever come into contact with Tom. The night dear Lily gave her life to protect her son I believe she unwittingly gave him a blood protection. It is because she gave her life selflessly and without reservation, and because her blood flows through Harry that Riddle cannot touch him. You see, Severus, Tom is the epitome of all that is dark and evil. He knows not what it is to care about another besides himself, or to commit an act which serves no self purpose. In short, he has no idea what love is. So to touch Harry, to feel the love that saved his life at the expense of his mother's willingly given life, literally cannot be done. As it stands right now, it is impossible for Tom to touch Harry without harming himself, or to be quite frank for him to touch Harry will kill him," Dumbledore answered.

"But that's wonderful news," Remus said.

Severus agreed but could feel that Albus was uneasy. "Yes and no. It is a wonderful indeed that Tom cannot touch Harry, but it is unfortunate that he now knows this. My fear now is that Harry will become an even bigger target to him. I fear that he may attempt to use Harry to resurrect himself."

Severus nodded in understanding knowing exactly where Albus was going with that. Obviously Remus did too because he was extremely pale.

"How do you think he is preserving himself Albus?" Severus asked.

"That my boy I am unsure of. Again I have theories, several in fact, but I am not sure enough of any of them to voice them aloud to you," Dumbledore answered.

Severus could hear the tone of finality in his voice and knew he would receive no further explanation.

"What do we do from here?" Remus inquired.

"We do what we've always done child. We continue live. We remember what has happened, we learn from it, you continue to teach the children while you let them be children. It is a great fear of mine they will not be able to live as children as long as we would like, but until that time comes, we live," Dumbledore answered.

Remus and Severus stood to leave. Albus walked them to the door. As Remus exited, Albus placed his hand on Severus' shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Don't be too hard on the child. Yes, he made some very unwise decisions, some very similar to ones you have made in your past, and before you say a word, I do understand that you were an adult when you made some of those decisions and you deemed them necessary as they were just part of the consequences of being a spy; however, the principle behind those decisions were the same for the both of you."

Severus looked at him with a questioning look, "You Severus Snape never cease to amaze me. You honestly do not believe I remember the sacrifices you made in regards to your own health to bring back valuable order information, but that is a discussion we obviously need to have at a later date. My point is the unwise decisions were made to protect others, the innocent."

"So you are suggesting that I give him a pat on the head, say bad Harry, and tell him not to do that again," Severus said knowing that is not what Dumbledore meant but was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the old man's sentimentality.

Albus chuckled, "Not at all child. I strongly suggest you punish him for his infractions. Of course I will play the doting old grandfather as usual when I come to visit and answer questions. I only ask that you don't, as you say, throttle him, for the motivation behind his actions was sincere."

"I know old man. That's what makes it hard when it comes down to this part of being a father. You made it seem so easy," Severus admitted.

Dumbledore laughed, "Easy. Not hardly. You are still the most difficult, infuriating, unbearable, insufferable, provoking…"

Severus cut Albus off, "I get it. You can stop now."

"But I have so many more fitting adjectives for you."

Severus glared.

"Alright. The best advice I can give you is this." Albus paused and Severus could tell he was thinking. Albus started talking but didn't make eye contact with Severus immediately. It was almost as if he was recounting something. "After everything has calmed down and you are no longer angry, you are still his father. He has expectations from you. He expects consistency." Albus then looked Severus in the eye, "Remember what it felt like when you thought you lost him, or rather in your case when you didn't know if he would make it. It will not make it easy, but those feelings will persuade you to do what needs to be done."

Severus caught Dumbledore's slip of the tongue. Throughout his years there had been several occasions when he woke in the infirmary with Dumbledore beside his bed. That was not just throughout his years as a student either.

"Thank you Albus," Severus said, and Dumbledore knew he did not mean just for the advice.

"You're quite welcome son. Now I suggest you attempt to catch a few hours of sleep as you are going to have a very busy day tomorrow. I intend on paying you and Harry a visit sometime tomorrow afternoon," Albus said.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow Headmaster. Good night."

"Good night my boy."

* * *

><p>Breakfast had not been an uncomfortable affair, a quite one, but not uncomfortable like Harry had thought it would be. Severus had a very pensive look about his face, and he knew they would be talking after breakfast.<p>

And indeed after breakfast Harry found himself in his usual chair in front of the desk in his father's study finding his hands very interesting. They always seemed to be very interesting when he found himself in a situation such as this one.

Harry could feel Severus' eyes boring into his head, yet he said nothing. Harry wanted him to say something, but at the same time he did not want to hear the disappointment in his voice he knew was sure to come.

Harry messed up and he knew he did. Finally, he chanced a glance up. His eyes met Severus' for a brief second and he refocused on his lap.

_I want to choke the life out of him, but I want to hug him. I want to scare him within an inch of his life just as he did me, but I want to reassure him at the same time. Merlin! At what point did I decide I was up to the task of being a father._

Harry looked so small and perfectly contrite sitting in the chair desperately wanting to look Severus in the eye, yet being unable to do so. Severus let out a long deep sigh, "Look at me Harry."

Slowly Harry raised his head to look his father in the eyes, "Do you have anything to say?"

Severus thought back to how Hermione and Ron had attempted to defend their actions to Dumbledore and he wondered what Harry would do.

Severus was not surprised, "I went in again without thinking. Well I tried to think first…I think… But when Hermione said we needed to find a professor I decided that we should just go ahead, and again I put myself and my friends in danger."

"Is that acceptable?"

"No Sir."

"Then why did you do it Harry?"

"I tried to find you, Albus, Aunt Minnie, and Remus was Moony and I got frustrated, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I was afraid that Quirrell, or Tom, would get the stone, and I did stop him from getting it," Harry finished.

Severus didn't know whether to feel angry or excited about that last petulant statement. He was glad that Harry was slowly beginning to act as a normal child, but his rash behavior had nearly gotten him killed again.

"You did, as you say, keep him from getting the stone, but what if I told you the stone was never in any danger of being removed?" Severus inquired.

Harry arched his eyebrow, "I don't understand sir."

"No you don't Harry and that is part of the problem with this entire situation. You have known about the stone for months now. There have been a multitude of opportunities for you to discuss this with me, and yet you didn't. Did I not tell you at one point that omitting information is the same as lying to me?" Severus said in a deceptively calm voice.

Harry felt the heat rise in his face at the stern rebuke and looked back down into his lap.

"Eyes up Harry. I want you to understand the stone was perfectly safe. If you had asked me I would have told you. If you had come to me when you discovered or even thought the stone was being kept inside the school we could have discussed it. I may not have been able to tell you the exact protection, but I could have told you that the Headmaster had ensured its protection, and I would have even gone to the Headmaster with your concerns; however, you did not come to me, or even your godmutt, and voice your concerns."

The gentle tone Severus was speaking in was much worse than yelling. He actually preferred for Severus to yell instead of using his 'I'm very disappointed in you' voice. Harry hoped Sev was finished as he had to blink back the tears to keep them from spilling over, but Severus was not through.

Severus continued, "I understand you attempted to find me, Albus, Minerva, and Lupin was in no state for you to communicate with him, but Harry it should have never even reached this point. You should have come to me when you had knowledge and concerns about the stone being inside the school. And Ms. Granger was correct in suggesting you three should attempt to find another professor. Is there anything else you could have done instead of running head long into danger?"

Harry hated answering these questions. When he was not in the heat of the moment he could always think of more logical and reasonable solutions. Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"A verbal answer," Severus firmly instructed.

"Yes sir. We could have waited in our quarters for you or even went back to the common room and told you about it the next day," Harry answered.

"So you agree that alerting another professor and staying in our quarters or your common room would have been a much better way to handle this situation?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said miserably and he was shifting in his seat. Severus could see there was definitely something he wanted to say or ask.

"What is on your mind son?" Severus inquired.

"Are…Are you mad at me?" Harry asked.

Severus held Harry's gaze, he would not lie to him, "I was," Severus said and Harry's bottom lip began to tremble. "But now, I am not so much angry, but worried and a bit disappointed. I worry because you have yet again placed yourself knowingly in a dangerous situation. You have concern for the well being of your friends, but you place no value for your own safety."

Harry dipped his head, but Severus did not stop, "I want to know why it is that you request your friends stay behind when you know danger lies ahead and you fully intend to go there yourself regardless of the consequences for yourself."

Harry looked at Severus a bit confused, "I don't mean just the consequences you have to face from me, but your health Harry. Your life. You very well could have lost it and almost did. Do you have any idea how you survived, what it was that allowed you to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Harry shook his head no. "Then I will tell you. It was the sacrifice your mother made the night she was murdered. She loved you Harry, with every fiber of her being as a good mother should. It was her sacrifice—her love— and because the blood that flows through your veins, the love she had for you also runs through your veins and always will. Because of that love, the Dark Lord cannot touch you. Such love and purity is unbearable for one so dark and evil to touch."

Severus was not certain that Harry understood the exact point he was trying to get across. "Did you know what would happen if the Dark Lord touched you? Did you know that he would not be able to bear touching you?"

Harry despondently answered, "No sir."

Severus was exasperated and a little louder than he intended said, "That is my point Harry! No one knew exactly how deep your mother's protection went. If it had not protected you in the manner it did—You. Would. Be. Dead!"

Severus knew those words were harsh, but he meant for them to be. He wanted the severity of those words to sink in. Severus watched as a tear trickled down Harry's cheek, and continued trying to force himself to be a bit calmer, "Son, whether or not you see that your life has value or not, I do. When I carried you back to the infirmary… I didn't know what… Reviewing your memory… If something had happened to you…"

Severus felt his chest constrict and that lump in his throat was not going away. He had to pause to regain his composure and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

Harry watched as his father struggled to find words. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him look…vulnerable. What made Harry feel even worse was to know that he was the source that caused those feelings. Harry walked around to where Severus was seated behind the desk.

Severus felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and turned his chair to look at Harry. Harry launched himself into Severus' lap hugging the man's neck. Severus returned the hug rubbing small circles into Harry's back. The child was sobbing and the only thing Severus could coherently make out was, _I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry._

Severus was trying to calm Harry, but after viewing the memory in the pensieve, Harry needed to be sorry for his actions. He needed to know exactly how Severus felt about those actions. Harry needed to realize that his life had value and meaning; he was no longer the little boy who was trained to do what others thought he should do at the expense of his own health.

Severus was unsure exactly how long he held Harry, but he held him until Harry had no tears left to cry. He pushed him forward in his lap so they could look each other in the eyes. Harry looked sheepish for crying on Severus like that, but Severus ignored that look.

"Harry you do realize that no one—not Lupin, Albus, Minerva, or me, has any expectations of you other than to follow the rules and do your best in whatever you pursue. That is it. We do not expect you to be a hero, the savior of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived, or any other god forsaken title the prophet deems necessary to bestow upon you. We expect, moreover I expect, you to be Harry James Severus Snape Potter. My son. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

Harry, listening to Severus' words intently, was processing what he was hearing. It was finally beginning to sink in. Years of training to accept unjust beatings, do chores, do more than should be expected of him were over. Severus did not expect him to be any more than an eleven year old boy, to go to school, to follow his rules, and just be a child.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I understand."

Severus sighed, "I hope so Harry, but if you don't I will tell you as often as you need to hear it, as many times as you need to hear it. Any situation that arises, you are not expected to handle alone, nor are you expected to take matters into your own hands. Is there anything you are confused about that I need to clear up?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, "I understand."

"Very well child," Severus said embracing Harry once more squeezing him tightly against his chest, not wanting to let go.

Severus finally relinquished his hold on Harry, but Harry refused to let go. "Harry you can let go now," Severus said amusedly.

Harry shook his head in the negative, "Nu-uh."

_Did the impertinent brat just tell me no!_

"Harry…" Severus trailed off as Harry gripped him tighter burying his face deeper into the crook of his neck.

_Insufferable primate is cutting off my air flow. What is wrong with him?_

"Harry if you let me go I will not disappear. Why won't you release me?" Severus asked.

Harry mumbled something Severus couldn't quite make out.

"You'll have to speak up son. You are mumbling, or perhaps I am slowly losing consciousness from oxygen deprivation as you are impeding my ability to breathe, thereby making me unable to hear clearly. Either way you need to speak up," Severus replied.

"If I let go you're gonna spank me," Harry muttered slightly louder into the crook of Severus' neck.

_Brats got a point!_

"That I am, but remaining in my lap and refusing to let me go is not going to change that. Can you give me one good reason why I should not take my hand to your backside? And mind you, I remember very clearly what I witnessed in that pensieve young man," Severus said.

Harry let go of Severus' neck and looked the man in the eye. Severus had his eye arched and was obviously waiting for an answer, "No sir. I broke the two major rules—lying and putting myself in danger."

Severus gave him a curt nod, "Very well, it's clear you understand exactly what has landed you in this position."

In one quick motion Severus had Harry across his knees. The quickness must have taken Harry by surprise because he gasped when he found himself on his stomach. Severus delivered five very firm smacks to Harry's upturned backside soliciting a yelp and more tears from the small child.

Severus righted Harry in his lap, "You know I love you son, but this reckless behavior ends now. I know it has not yet been a year since the adoption, but I cannot imagine your cheeky, impertinent, mischievous behind not sitting in my class or being in our quarters."

That statement provoked a small smile from Harry, "I love you too Dad."

Harry leaned his head against Severus' chest and subsequently fell asleep. Sev

* * *

><p>erus carried him into the sitting room and sat on the sofa with him. He only intended to sit with him for a few minutes, but he fell asleep until he was awakened by Albus at the floo.<p>

"Come through if you must Albus," Severus growled out.

The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling when he saw Harry with his head in the Potion Master's lap sound asleep.

"Good afternoon my boy. I came to see if there were any questions I might be able clear up for Harry," Albus said.

"We did not speak much about anything other than his recklessness, so I imagine he has many unanswered questions," Severus drawled.

Harry was slowly brought to consciousness by Sev and the Headmaster speaking.

"Ahh Harry, glad you are awake you brave young lad," Albus said while receiving a very hard glare from Severus. Albus quickly corrected himself, "Brave but reckless. Yes, very reckless indeed."

Harry felt himself reddening at the light reprimand. He stretched and sat up on the sofa beside Severus directly across from the Headmaster.

"I dare say after witnessing your adventure in the pensieve you must have many questions regarding the stone and your encounter with Tom Riddle," Albus continued.

Harry nodded and looked at Severus, "If you have questions now is the time to ask."

"Well Dad said even if I hadn't gone after the stone it would have been safe. How is that?" Harry asked.

"Severus is quite right Harry. Only a person who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me, that is saying something," Dumbledore replied.

Severus only rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Albus, who winked at his surrogate son.

Once Harry processed this information he looked at Severus and lamely said, "That is brilliant. Was there really vials of poison with the riddle?"

"What do you think Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I guess there were. Since I k…killed Quirrell, or Tom, or both of them, does that mean he cannot come back?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "My dear boy, I am afraid there are ways in which he can return, but we can assume you have once again delayed his return."

"He told me I could see my parents again," Harry mumbled out.

"That is one of Tom's favorite ways of enticing people to do as he wishes. To make them promises he cannot keep and to tell them their deepest desires are possible. But you must remember Harry that his promises are empty, and it is not possible to bring our loved ones back from death," Dumbledore answered.

Severus seeing the need to change the topic or Harry would shut down brought up something he found totally astounding when reviewing the memory. Before speaking he caught Dumbledore's eye and smirked.

"Harry I have a question for you?" Severus said breaking the silence.

Harry looked at Severus nervously.

"I haven't had an opportunity to discuss this with you yet but what were you thinking?" Severus said standing and began pacing in front of the fireplace. It was Dumbledore's tale-tell sign that Severus was about to begin his required rant.

Severus' voice started out deceptively calm and began to rise the more he spoke. "I watched that memory of you and the Dark Lord and 'Big T'? Really Harry? As if you weren't already in over your head! What did you think when you woke up that morning? _Geeze today seems like a great day TO HUNT DOWN DARK LORDS AND MOCK THEM!"_ Severus was in full rant mode and threw his hands up in the air with the last statement.

Harry was not sure how he should feel. Severus was clearly upset by his actions and was oddly reminded of the day he was on the Quidditch pitch with his Dad. Harry looked to Albus as if to say _What do I do?_

As Harry began to open his mouth, Albus shook his head in the negative, winked at Harry, smiled, and nodded in Severus' direction, indicating that Harry should just watch and listen.

Severus continued pacing looking at no one in particular, "Yes, I said MOCK DARK LORDS!And if that weren't enough you felt the need to add INSULT TO INJURY. You obviously know who was protruding from the back of the blithering idiots head yet you taunted him. _**Do you know who I am? **_he asked.Then you have the audacity to say, _Sorry but no._ So if mocking the Dark Lord was not enough, how about I'll be cheeky to him too and see how well he responds to that! _I know exactly who you are Tom—Tom Riddle._ _It's easier to remember Tom than that ridiculous name you gave yourself. _I know self preservation is low on your list, but honestly Harry, what exactly were you trying to do? Don't answer that! I don't want to know!"

Harry raised his eyebrows when Severus asked him the question and started to answer, but Severus didn't give him time as he barked out the next statement. Harry again looked at the Headmaster whose eyes were still twinkling and he appeared to be smiling without actually doing so.

"And a wand Harry," Severus paused to look at Harry, "You have a wand!" Severus then threw his hands in the air again and resumed pacing. "Every time you find yourself in a dangerous situation you forget you are a wizard and HAVE A BLASTED WAND! You walk by the big oaf of a troll which is obviously unconscious and was actually DEAD! But you had the presence of mind TO BIND HIM IN CASE HE WAS NOT! That son was smart!"

Harry felt his chest puff out a little at the compliment, but it quickly deflated with his father's next statement, "However, agitating the Dark Lord and not even attempting to use your wand was not!"

Severus, speaking more to himself ranted on, "THERE IS A THIN LINE BETWEEN BRAVERY AND IDIOCY, AND WHAT DOES MY SON DO? HE TRIPS OVER SAID LINE AND FALLS INTO IDIOCY HEAD FIRST."

Severus then turned to look at Albus, "Harry," Severus said pointing behind him at Harry on the sofa never breaking eye contact with the Headmaster, "MY SON, decides to compare the Dark Lord to muggles, knowing the man, if one can call him that, has tried to eradicate muggleborns from the wizarding world. That very monster has tortured muggles for the fun of it. So in all his brilliantness, MY SON DECIDES TO EMPLOY THE VERY OBJECT OF HIS INDIGNATION, THE VERY THING THAT THE DARK LORD DESPISES ABOVE ALL, AND COMPARE HIM TO IT! And what do _you_ have to say about that old man? What do you have to say about this whole situation?" Severus asked Albus.

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but like Harry, he too was cut off, "I'll tell you what you have to say about that, you would say that Harry has a bleeding heart for the safety of those whom he loves and was willing to put himself in harms way to keep his loved ones safe! A brilliant characteristic for one to have yes, but not when THEY ARE ELEVEN YEARS OLD AND MY SON!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; the end of his rant was near. He redirected his attention to Harry and spoke much softer kneeling in front of Harry, "But you said something that made me absolutely swell with pride. 'I would never reduce myself to become equals with you.' I want you to hold onto that Harry, and never lose it. Sometimes the goodness in our heart will waiver, but don't lose it. Keep it locked away right there," Severus said tapping Harry's chest, "and if it ever feels like it is slipping away, find me and I will remind you where you exactly where it is hiding."

Harry nodded and it was clear to Severus that his rant did exactly what he wanted it too. Harry was no longer thinking about Voldemort returning or the fact that he took another's life to save his own. He would have to address that issue with him later.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Severus, I think that Harry may have a few more questions…"

Severus nodded in the affirmative, "Of course," Severus said standing, and then acting as if he hadn't interrupted Harry's question and answer session with Dumbledore said, "I'm not stopping him from asking you anything old man."

Harry snickered at the dumbfounded look on Albus' face, "I do have another question sir. Why couldn't Slinky get to Aunt Minnie?"

"It seems as if Quirrell anticipated someone, namely you, might attempt to contact her so he cast a strong _confundus_ charm on her quarters and the area immediately surrounding it. It would make it impossible for the house elves to apparate in and remember anything, and anyone who attempted to find her quarters would not be able to do so. It would also make them confused as to why they were there," Dumbledore explained.

"How was it removed?"

"Ahh, it is one of the advantages of being Headmaster of this school. Hogwarts and I work well together." It was clear that was the only answer Harry was going to get from that question.

Harry had yet to ask the question that had he'd wanted to ask since he woke, "What happened to the stone sir?"

"The stone Harry, has been destroyed…"

Harry cut Dumbledore off, "But Flamel he'll die won't he? He needs…"

Albus held up a hand to stop Harry, "Nicholas and I had a long discussion and he feels the stone should be destroyed. It is his choice Harry. He has lived an extraordinarily long life, and he has enough elixir to get his affairs in order, but yes Harry, he will die."

A moment of silence filled the room and Harry asked, "So does everyone know what happened?"

Albus smiled, "What happened down in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows."

That is not what Harry wanted to hear. He did not want any more attention he already received.

"Any more questions my boy?" Albus asked Harry.

"Ron and Hermione, they won't be expelled or anything will they?"

"For saving the school?" Severus glared at Albus again who quickly corrected, "For saving the school which did not need saving in the first place? No, Harry they will not be expelled and neither will you. Your hearts were in the right place, and even though several rules were broken I trust your parents to handle the disciplinary issues. In fact I am inclined to give each of you points for your brave…"

Severus stood abruptly casting a _muffilato, _"ALBUS! You will do no such thing. If you award points for their absolute recklessness, unintelligent behavior, and poor decisions, I _**will**_ take twice as many away. If you are as you say letting the parents deal with this, then keep your meddling nose out of it!" Severus barked.

Albus held his hands up in defeat, "You are right son. Forgive an old man, but Severus you must admit as reckless as their behavior was it was selfless and brave. The poor decisions that you speak of were made with the best of intentions, and the unintelligent behavior reflects solely on their poor decisions as it took extreme intelligence to get through the obstacles. Those three are very bright you know, and far surpass their year in many areas, and I believe I know who blame for their astounding intellect at such a young age," Dumbledore finished looking Severus in the eyes knowingly.

Severus felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the compliment and growled out, "Don't think that flattery will get you anywhere with me you old coot."

Dumbledore smiled at Severus, "Of course not my boy, Remus has done wonders with those three." Dumbledore chuckled at Severus' sneer.

Severus cancelled the _muffilato_. "Well I believe I have a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress in half an hour, and we all know how…patient she is. I will see you two at dinner."

* * *

><p>Severus explained to Harry that he was grounded for the remainder of the holiday, and there would be a meeting with Hermione's tomorrow to discuss her magical guardian. It was explained to Harry after, the meeting with Hermione's parents it would be decided what their group punishment would be.<p>

Before sending Harry back to the Gryffindor Tower, Severus and Harry played a couple of games of wizarding chess at Harry's request. During the chess game, Severus explained to Harry that even though it was only a matter of time before their status as father and son became public, he wanted Harry to keep it to himself just as he had all year.

Severus explained to Harry that it would just bring more attention to him and the summer would just be starting. He hoped they could make it through the summer, that way Harry would be confined to the castle when it hit the prophet, drastically minimizing contact from the public.

Severus stopped by the Slytherin Common Room and to have a discussion with Draco.

Luckily, the common room was empty and he did not have to relocate to have this talk.

Severus informed Draco that he would be serving two days detention for being out after curfew. He explained to him that he would not be so lenient should he find him out after curfew again, and Draco understood _exactly_ what Severus was insinuating.

Now that Draco knew of his and Harry's status, he wanted him to keep that close to his chest. He didn't want him to mention it until it was public knowledge. Severus explained he wanted this to last at least through the summer so when Draco's parents went on their annual summer holiday Draco could request to stay with him, and Lucius would not hesitate to ask.

Draco understood and Severus had no doubt Draco would keep this too himself as he had a vested interest in keeping this secret. Draco was a Slytherin after all.

Dinner came and went, and Severus resisted the urge to pluck Harry up from the table and escort him down to the dungeons to stay the night with him. Unfortunately, at this point in his and Harry's relationship, forcing Harry to stay the night with him was more of a treat than furthering his punishment.

So to appease that unsettling feeling of not being able to keep Harry underfoot all the time, Severus directed Slinky to stay in the Gryffindor Tower and discreetly keep an eye on Harry. Slinky was more than obliged to carry out the request.

Severus lay in bed that night reflecting on the past few days with Harry. Never in all his years would he have thought something so little could overwhelm his emotions. Distraught, angry, happy, distressed, anxious, astounded, proud, and relieved were just a few things he had felt.

It was clear to Severus that Harry handled stress as he did, well almost as he did minus the Gryffindor part where he leapt in head first. Harry dealt with stress with humor and sarcasm. Voldemort's face had been priceless when Harry acted ignorant as to who he was and then made a comparison between him and muggles. Severus could not think of a single person alive who would have had the audacity to say what Harry said.

Though Severus would never admit it to Harry, he was proud of the way Harry handled himself. Even in a moment of true temptation, Harry refused and said that he, Severus Tobias Snape, had taught him better. With that thought, and knowing Harry was safe in the Gryffindor Tower under Slinky Watch, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize it has be a long time since I updated, so here is a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Any suggestions for the Grangers in the next chapter? Anything in particular you would like to see happen?**

**How should the group suffer this time together and should Slinky seek his usual retribution on Harry's behalf…Well of course he should but what should he do?**

**Thanks for sticking with me and being patient, and as always thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	42. Chapter 42 Meet the Grangers

**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 42**

**Meet the Grangers**

The day had arrived. Hermione's parents were due at any moment with Headmaster Dumbledore, and the trio was anxiously waiting together in the Potion Master's quarters on Slinky Watch. They were given explicit instructions to complete their homework and were forbidden to leave the quarters. They would be summoned when they needed to report to the Headmaster's Office.

Harry still had his cloak and although they were very tempted to attempt to eaves drop on the conversation that was to take place in the Headmaster's office, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Remus would detect their scent, and Dumbledore always seemed to know when he was there—cloak or not. They knew they would be called when it was over to find out what they would be sentenced to do together.

So the trio refrained from pulling another brainless stunt, resolved to the fact they were already in enough trouble. Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. She was having a difficult time concentrating on her homework, and for Hermione that was saying something.

The three of them were seated in the floor in front of the sofa using the coffee table as their table. "It'll be alright Mione," Harry comforted scooting closer to her on the floor placing his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and Ron who was on the other side also scooted closer to her. "Yeah Mione, I mean it can't be that bad. What's the worst that could happen?"

Harry shot Ron a very Snape worthy glare and Hermione sat upright and directed her full attention to Ron. "My parents are muggles Ronald. They do not understand the wizarding world. There is a good possibility they will remove me from the school if they are told everything we got into this year!"

"Well I mean we didn't get into much right Harry? I mean there was the troll, the transformation, and this last thing we did. Really, we didn't know for certain that You-Know-"Harry glared at Ron again, "Oh alright. We didn't know that Voldemort was hiding in that prat's head so it's not like they can hold that against us, and even though we went to see Professor Lupin that night we were very careful. Sure we could have died and all, but Dumbledore and Snape were both there. Plus Harry is brilliant at potions. And the troll…Oh that reminds me you did set Professor Snape's robes on fire! That was more dangerous than the troll. How could I forget the dragon? But don't worry they don't know about that one. Well maybe we did get into quite a bit this year, huh mate?"

Ron had been going over everything aloud looking off, scrunching up his face, while trying to remember everything, and when he finished he turned to his best mates who were staring at him blankly as if to say, _Yes you idiot we did!_

"Why yes Ron, how astute of you to point out all of our infractions and calm Mione down. That was bloody brilliant of you mate!" Harry responded.

Ron blushed "Uhhh, Mione do you think you could help me with this?" he asked pointing at his transfiguration.

Harry watched as Hermione began explaining the theory behind the animagus transformation. Ron could be thick at times, but his heart was usually in the right place.

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus met with Albus in the Headmaster's Office before Albus went to meet with the Grangers in Diagon Alley. Albus felt it would be best to allow them to meet him somewhere they were familiar with, floo to Hogsmeade so they could see anther wizarding village, and also the castle from afar.<p>

"Professor what exactly is your plan when the Grangers' arrive?" Remus inquired.

"The wolf actually asked an intelligent question for once. How do you explain to muggles a series of extremely uncommon and unexpected events occurred and their daughter was involved directly in every one of them in which she could have potentially lost her life? Oh and don't forget, the is the matter that one of her best friends, my son, is a target of the Dark Lord by proxy making her a target."

Dumbledore smiled his fatherly smile. Severus knew the man did not have much experience with muggles, nor did Minerva or the Weasleys, or Poppy for that matter. Severus and Remus on the other hand did, and knew the Grangers wouldn't take kindly to the truth, and there was a real chance that once informed of this years' _adventures_ as Albus liked to call them, Hogwarts was in danger of losing their most intelligent student.

"Plan my boys? There is no plan. We simply tell them the truth, and discuss the possibilities of a Magical Guardian for their daughter. They will be reasonable." Albus said in a tone that indicated there was not further discussion to be had.

Remus and Severus looked at one another with the same expression that said _This is not going to end well._

"I need you to collect Minnie, floo the Weasley's, and alert Poppy, I will go meet with the Grangers' and escort them to the castle. And if you boys will be so kind as to set up a table, have the house elves bring up refreshments, and inform the others I'll be off," Albus said chipperly.

Severus was staring at the Headmaster in disbelief. _The old man is really daft when it comes to muggles._

Remus found his voice though he was thinking along the same lines as Severus, "Of course Professor. Everything will be ready for your return."

"Thank you my boys," Albus said and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking wolf?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, but Albus isn't going to like it," Remus responded.

"Indeed he is not," Severus said.

* * *

><p>Albus arrived in his office with Hermione's parents and greetings and introductions were exchanged. Molly had to elbow Arthur as she could see he desperately wanted to kidnap Mr. Granger and question him mercilessly.<p>

Once introductions had been made, Mark and Jean Granger took a seat at the table.

"So a dentist? Exactly what is the function of a dentist?" Arthur asked.

Molly again elbowed her husband, and Albus interrupted what would soon be an all out interrogation if he let it continue, "I'm sure Mr. Granger will be obliged to answer your questions after we conclude the meeting."

"Albus, please, everyone call me Mark. Mr. Granger is much too formal," Mr. Granger said.

"Very well, the reason we wished to speak with you is regarding a few…incidents that occurred at Hogwarts this year. They are rare, and it is highly unlikely anything like this will happen again; however…"

Albus was interrupted as Severus cleared his throat. Albus shot an eyebrow up at the unexpected interruption.

"If I may Headmaster," Severus didn't wait for approval from Albus before he stood. He and Remus planned their seating arrangements so they were seated on opposite sides of the table. Remus gave him a nod.

"You see Ms. Granger, Hermione, has exhibited a mischievous streak, a propensity for trouble. I know this may sound unlikely, but I assure you it is true as Harry Potter is my son, and I know she has told you about him and Ronald Weasley. They are always together and this year they have broken an exceptional amount of school rules and survived the unthinkable multiple times."

Mark and Jean were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Mark looked to Albus, "Is this true?"

Albus was not prepared for this and looked right ticked off, "Well yes, but…"

Remus then stood and continued where Severus left off. "Hermione truly is the brightest witch of her age; however, she is still an eleven year old child and should not be facing a fully grown mountain troll no matter how vast her knowledge may be."

Jean mouthed to Mark 'mountain troll' and Mark shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"They are extremely vile creatures, around fifteen feet tall, have a horrible stench, carry blunt objects such as a club as weapons, used for crushing their prey…"

Remus trailed off and Severus picked up… "In this case the prey would have been your daughter"

Then Remus proceeded, "It is their preferable way of subduing it before devouring it."

Severus noticed the looks he was getting from the Headmaster, Minerva, Poppy, and the Weasleys. The Grangers were acting just as he suspected then he continued on, "But you see it's not a problem really because, our sons" Severus said pointing to himself then at the Weasleys "were there as well, and between the three of them they survived solely on pure dumb luck-they seem to have been born with it."

Jean looked extremely uncomfortable, "Well was this…this the troll thingy, the only incident we were not informed of throughout the year?" Directing her question to Albus.

"There might have been another…" Albus began seeing the overly concerned looks on the Grangers' faces. He was becoming more and more furious with the two younger wizards by the minute.

Remus barked out a laugh as he and Severus were still pacing on opposite sides of the long table, "Might have been? Headmaster, you know very well there were others. Remember the werewolf?"

Jean looked at her husband who at this point had taken her by the hand and was squeezing it tightly in an effort to keep himself calm and comfort his wife.

"That's right Lupin. Again, the three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the school grounds after curfew and snuck into a building called the Shrieking Shack," Severus explained and had to stifle a snicker at the Grangers' expressions at the mere name of Shrieking Shack.

"You really don't want to know how the building got its name," Remus interjected lowering his head between the Grangers.

"Now where was I? Oh right, they snuck out to see a werewolf transform not knowing if their safety would be compromised or not. You see a werewolf in our world is considered a dark creature; they tend to bite their prey either to eat them or turn them, or sometimes just kill them for sport. Their behavior is unpredictable, but our children decided it would be an excellent idea to track down this creature, and watch the transformation for themselves," Severus said.

"But no worries. Hermione advised she only wanted to watch the transformation for educational purposes. Again I say she really is the brightest witch of her age," Remus assured them.

Mark looked at Albus who had given up completely, buried his face in his hands and was shaking his head. "Albus, are werewolves common in the wizarding world, and how in the hell did MY DAUGHTER know where to find one? I thought this place was safe!" Mark exclaimed.

"Clam down Mr. Granger," Severus soothed. "The children, well our three, know perfectly well where to find a werewolf when they want to speak to one. In fact you are closer to one right now than you think."

The Grangers' looked appalled and a bit frightened, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well me of course," Remus said brightly while smiling. "I am a werewolf. I have been since I was four years old. You needn't worry. I have never bitten, turned, or maimed a human prey. Although there was that one time I almost killed Severus. But that's a thing of the past," Remus said nonchalantly.

The Grangers looked at Severus, "It was a prank when we were at this very school as students instead of professors. It was a long time ago, and I'm sure you don't want to hear all of those unnecessary details."

Then Remus added to the Grangers apparent apprehension by saying, "Seriously, it could be worse. Instead of being a werewolf I could be a former Death Eater. "

Albus was practically radiating anger. He could not believe the performance his boys were putting on. The one time the actually work well together is now! The Weasleys, Minerva, and Poppy were all shooting him questioning glances, but they could tell by the Headmaster's expression this was not his idea.

Mark and Jean clearly had no idea what a Death Eaters was, but their worried expressions said it all. No matter what world you are from, a Death Eater simply cannot be a good thing. It just sounds evil.

Severus chuckled, "We will get to that later. For now, let's get back to the heart of the matter. There is a Dark Lord on the loose…" Severus began.

"Again," Remus put in causing the Grangers to give him their attention. "Yes Harry inadvertently defeated him as an infant. However, only a few days ago he, Ron, and Hermione thwarted him again. Not only is Hermione brilliant, but she is brave…"

"To the point of recklessness," Severus cut in with a growl. "You see the three of them went down a trap door that was guarded by a Cerberus…"

"That's a large three headed dog that is meant to kill whatever trespasses while it is on guard duty," Remus calmly explained in a whisper once again placing his head between the Grangers.

" …and landed in what is called Devil's Snare."

Remus then explained Devil's Snare, "It's a rare plant that squeezes any one, or thing, to death that dare trespass across it."

"But as usual," Severus said shrugging and letting his hands fall with a clap against the sides of his legs, "dumb luck prevailed and the three successfully navigated their way out of a deadly situation and right into another."

Jean interrupted, "And why were they going down this trap door in the first place?"

Severus looked at Remus, "Did we leave that part out?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps we did. No mind though, I'll explain. The three were after what was called the sorcerer's stone. That Dark Lord, or evil wizard, we were talking about wanted it. It would enable him to live eternally. So the trio decided it would behoove the students and the wizarding world if they went to save the stone and stop said evil wizard." Remus looked to Severus, "Did I leave anything out?"

"No I think you covered it quite nicely. The other details aren't prudent at the moment. So as I was saying, they went from one deadly situation into another where they had to play chess," Severus said.

Mark spoke quietly in a relieved voice, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh yes. I did forget to mention it was Wizard's Chess instead of muggle chess, and the children had to act as chess pieces in order to cross the chess board. My mistake. In wizard's chess, pieces are not simply removed from the board, they are crushed and destroyed by the opposing side's pieces as if were an enemy of war," Severus explained watching the relief turn to apprehensiveness once again.

"No need to be anxious," Remus assured, "Hermione is fine, and the only one injured in the chess game was Ronald. Now, what happened next just goes to show you how intelligent your daughter and Severus' son is. Go ahead Severus explain."

Severus left the part out about the downed troll and went right into the potions, "There was a riddle with several potions they needed to get past. Our children," Severus said proudly moving his finger from his chest back to the Grangers, "figured out the answer to the riddle correctly and did not drink the poison that would kill them. Brilliant yeah? My son moved on to defeat the Dark Lord again, and your daughter went back to take care of young Ronald."

Jean was a shaking wreck at this time. "So the evil wizard is gone now?"

"Well not exactly, and right now his is not the main problem," Severus said.

Remus piped up, "No, his followers are. They are who we have to worry about now. This particular evil wizard despises muggleborns, which is what Hermione is. He and his followers also detest muggleborns and those who are deemed blood traitors…"

"Which are pureblood witches and wizards who befriend and defend muggleborns and half blood," Severus cleared up.

"Ronald and his family are known blood traitors, and above all else, Voldemort, that's the evil guy's name by the way, and his followers hate Harry Potter. Do you see the problem there?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"And what of his followers?" Mark Granger asked.

"I thought you would never ask! A werewolf I may be, but Severus here," Remus said smiling broadly an pointing his finger at the Potion Master, "Severus is an ex- Death Eater! Oh that's the little name his followers have."

"It's true. I used to torture muggles, pour potions down their throat to watch them squirm, but no more. I kicked the habit." Severus jerked his head in Dumbledore's direction, "The old man over there pulled my head out of my arse, and I turned spy for the light. So I used to spy on the Dark Lord and his followers in the first war in an effort to defeat him. I believe I am what you muggles would refer to as…rehabilitated. I am no longer considered a socio path with homicidal tendencies."

"Used to spy? How do you become a former spy if he is back," Mark asked.

"Clever man," Remus declared.

"Indeed now I know where Ms. Granger gets it from," Severus agreed.

"Doesn't miss a thing that girl," Remus added. "But enough about her genius, you two of all people I am certain are aware of it. Continue on Severus."

Severus nodded, "Well you see when my son decided to behave like a reckless Gryffindor, or in easier terms to understand-to have momentary brain failure, and attempt to rescue the stone with his two companions, the Dark Lord learned of my true allegiance. I believe he called me a traitor and insinuated I would die or something of that nature," Severus said.

"Ahh, I hadn't thought of adding that one to the list," Remus said pensively.

"What list?" Jean asked.

"To the list of reasons as to why your daughter's life is in danger of course," Remus said as if it were the most obvious thing and they had missed it. "You see first strike, she is a muggle born. Second strike, she has befriended a family of blood traitors. Third strike, it is known she is Harry Potter's best friend. Fourth strike, Harry Potter's godfather is a werewolf, that's me by the way," Remus proudly announced, "and now there is a fifth, Harry Potter's father is a known traitor of Voldemort himself. So if anyone wanted to get to Harry, Severus, or me for that matter, they could kidnap or threaten harm to your daughter. Or just kill her for being something she cannot help, a muggleborn."

"Well reasoned out wolf. And here I was under the impression that you were just a dimwitted simpleton all these years," Severus said.

"Thank you. Coming from a snarky git I have to take that as a compliment."

Mark Granger could take no more and began shouting he would be removing his daughter from this place posthaste. Just as Severus was beginning to explain the rogue bludger during the quidditch match, Albus stood barely managing to keep his anger at bay, "Arthur if you will… " Dumbledore trailed off tapping his head. Arthur understood completely what the Headmaster was asking without actually asking.

Dumbledore then glared at Remus and Severus, "You two. Outside. NOW!"

Just as the three were exiting the office door to step out in the hallway, they heard Arthur say, "_Obliviate," _followed by, "Well I am glad you all could make it. We will just be waiting on the Headmaster to return with Remus and Severus. Mr. Granger, could you possibly tell me what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

* * *

><p>Severus and Remus continued their banter outside in the hallway, "I think that went quite well Severus," Remus said.<p>

"Indeed wolf, better than expected actually," Severus replied.

"ENOUGH!" Albus abruptly interrupted. "You two better have a good explanation for that preposterous display inside my office. What were you two trying to prove? Do you want Ms. Granger's career at Hogwarts to come to an abrupt end? And you Severus Tobias Snape," Severus flinched at the use of his full name. No matter how old he got, Severus hated it when Albus used that tone with him, "you have your son to think about. Do you think he would have been pleased when it was explained to exactly why his best friend was being pulled from the school and no longer able to visit with him?"

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Remus, "And you Mr. Lupin," Remus winced at being called Mr. Lupin, he had not been called Mr. Lupin by Albus since his seventh year. "Perhaps you were looking forward to assisting Mr. Snape in explaining this to MY GRANDSON. Severus, explain NOW!"

Silence filled the hallway. Albus was pissed. "I am waiting Severus; I need an explanation as there are six people waiting in my office, and a little girl in serious need of a guardian in our world!" Albus again looked directly at Remus, "A guardian, until very recently, I believed to have good judgment, character, and the ability to further assist her in her studies as he was one of the most assiduous students that ever passed through this school." Remus felt the heat rise to his cheeks both out of surprise and embarrassment.

Dumbledore again demanded, "Severus, speak."

Severus sighed no longer speaking with the sarcasm that laced his voice during his banter back and forth with Remus, "Headmaster, in twenty minutes the wolf and I have saved you the trouble of wasting an entire afternoon trying to carefully explain every occurrence that has happened with Ms. Granger this year. As a muggle, never living or having any experience in this world, for us to be completely forthcoming with all of the information and danger, as you suggested, that surrounds their daughter at once would only push them to remove her."

"Honestly Professor, if Hermione were my child, no matter how slowly it was explained to me, I would not let her return to this school having no knowledge of the Wizarding World. Severus and I both understand this as we have been both part of the muggle and wizarding world. You, Poppy, Minerva, and the Weasleys have only had brief exposure to the muggle world never being submersed, living in it, for extended periods of time," Remus explained hoping Albus would see their reasoning.

Severus was watching Albus closely. He could gradually see the anger fading from his face and understanding begin to cross it.

Severus' insides were finally beginning to relax as he could visibly see Albus calming down.

Both younger wizards waited in silence, then Albus spoke in a no nonsense tone, "You two handled that situation inappropriately, but your point was made. Do you have a better suggestion as to how to address this?"

"I take it the wolf is the guardian to be?" Severus asked looking from Dumbledore to Lupin.

Dumbledore nodded in the affirmative.

"I suggest we keep my affliction to ourselves. Reveal to them pieces of our world a little at a time. After all if they agree to this guardianship there will be plenty of time for them to learn over the next several years," Remus suggested as he and Severus had planned.

"Very well. Let us try this once again, but I warn you boys now. Minnie did not look happy when I escorted you out. I fear you will have to deal with her once this meeting is over," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Severus and Remus' faces fell as Dumbledore began to chuckle. "Oh and if you two ever do anything like that again without first letting me know your intentions…"

Severus and Remus felt a chill run down their spines as Dumbledore left the threat hanging in the air.

* * *

><p>This time around it was explained to Mr. and Mrs. Granger only what was necessary. School rules, curfew, the fact that Hermione had two companions that did have an inclination for an unusual amount of mischief, briefly went over magical creatures and their rare appearances, and also as Hermione was extremely intelligent it would behoove her to have a guardian to assist her in learning at a higher level than her classmates.<p>

They briefly went over the rescue of the stone, mainly saying that Hermione broke the rules by going to the third corridor which was banned to any students and had been since the beginning of the year. They explained one of the rare magical creatures, Fluffy, and his purpose at the school without mentioning the Dark Lord. The Grangers were only advised he was there to guard a magical object, but could be dangerous to the students if they failed to follow instructions, and Hermione did just that knowingly placing herself in danger.

They express concern over Hermione's tendency of sneaking out after curfew. It had been addressed earlier in the year with a letter after the transformation incident; however, she had broken said rule once again. Albus explained that Hermione was one of his best students, but she did have a hard time following directions if she believed there was a better solution to the problem.

Mark and Jean were very receptive to this explanation of occurrences and their daughter's need for a magical guardian. "I see your point Albus, who were you going to recommend as a guardian?" Mark asked.

Albus' eyes were twinkling, "Why I would suggest Mr. Lupin. He is Harry's godfather and a friend of the Weasleys. During his tenure at Hogwarts he was an extremely bright student and he has since returned to attend to the library as well as tutor students who are struggling. Also, I believe he has been assisting young Ronald, Harry, and your daughter in extra, advanced courses of study."

Remus turned a brilliant shade of red at the praise. Severus rolled his eyes. "Keep in mind that rarely are these three apart so Molly and Arthur and of course Severus would also keep watch over Ms. Granger unofficially. Minerva is also Ms. Granger's Head of House and she and I are both a big part of Harry's life so we would be around Ms. Granger often in non classroom settings as well. In short, your daughter has made an exceptional impression on everyone in this room, and we would like to make sure that she has the best care possible while she attends Hogwarts."

The Grangers then asked questions about the different care their daughter would receive as a ward to Remus as opposed to a muggleborn student who did not have a magical guardian.

Albus explained that if Severus took Harry and Ronald out of the castle for any reason, whether it would be for advanced learning, a special treat to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley, Remus would be able to give consent for these trips to happen. Dumbledore reiterated the advanced training Hermione would be able to receive, well she was going to be receiving that training regardless, but he left that part out.

Dumbledore then addressed the trio's propensity for mischief and school discipline versus parental discipline. Severus and Arthur explained how their children were punished, and Molly interjected that Severus tends to Ronald on their behalf when necessary as he is a professor and father to their son's best friend. Remus and Severus then explained detentions and different tasks their children had performed throughout the school year.

Mark and Jean were very agreeable with this idea. Jean then said, "I feel much more comfortable with the situation now. I admit I had reservations about sending our daughter to a boarding school in magical world and especially allowing another to have any type of guardianship over my child."

Remus and Severus exchanged knowing glances. Severus twitched his lip, quirked his eyebrow, and looked at Dumbledore. The twinkle was not in the old man's eye. In fact Severus found himself immediately looking at the table as the upturned lip returned to its proper place, and the eye brow evened out. When Dumbledore was sure Severus wasn't looking, he then smirked to himself.

Mark then picked up where Jean left off, "But it seems that our little girl is very well taken care of."

Arthur then put in, "It would be lovely to have dinner with you two. I say dempestry sounds like a very interesting occupation and I would enjoy speaking to you in depth about it."

Molly then added, "I think it would make you more comfortable too dear, if you got to know us a little better over the summer."

It was settled. The Grangers agreed Remus would be Hermione's official magical guardian, but just as it was for Harry and Ron, everyone would be looking out for their little girl too.

* * *

><p>Albus sent his patronus to alert the children to come to his office.<p>

The trio reached the gargoyle, "Well this is it," Hermione said heaving a sigh. "This is the last time I will be walking to the Headmaster's office with you two."

Harry put his arm around Hermione reassuringly, "I think you are worried for nothing Hermione. Sev isn't going to let them take you from the school, neither is Albus." Harry hoped he sounded much more confident than he felt. He must have because Hermione seemed to take a bit of comfort from his words.

Harry scratched the gargoyle's ear and the spiral stair case revealed itself and they made their way to the office door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called from the other side.

Once inside the trio felt extremely uncomfortable. They were facing the Headmaster, the Potion's Professor, a werewolf, the Granger's, the Weasleys, their Head of House, and Poppy. Suddenly, Harry found himself wishing he was back in his quarters.

"Ahh, Harry, Ronald, I would like for you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Albus said. Harry and Ron walked over to where the Grangers were now standing and extended their hands to the adults.

"Mark," Mr. Granger said. "Jean," Mrs. Granger followed smiling at the two boys her daughter wrote of often.

Albus had enlarged the table so there were three additional seats at the table. Hermione was happy to see her parents, and rushed to hug them after introductions had been made, then pulled back, "You're going to let me continue attending Hogwarts aren't you?" she asked pleadingly.

There was a seat between her parents, and Hermione occupied it while Ron and Harry sat by each other beside Severus.

"Yes dear, you can stay, but we have spoken with Albus and Minerva, and they have made a suggestion," Mark began.

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick smile.

Hermione looked from her father then to her mother, and Jean continued, "It seems that you have expressed great talent in your abilities as a young witch."

Hermione smiled and then looked to her father, his expression changed from one of praise to a stern one. "It seems your ability to find trouble with your friends also matches your talented abilities."

Hermione grew red. She was used to Ron and Harry being the ones dressed down by their parents. "But we are proud of you and everyone here wishes for you to continue to learn and grow into your abilities. In order to do this, Albus has suggested that you have a magical guardian," Mark explained.

"And we have agreed to this idea," Jean finished.

"Who…Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Remus Lupin is who we have decided. Are you comfortable with that?" Mark and Jean both wanted to know concern evident in their voices.

Hermione beamed, "That is brilliant! He already teaches me so much, he works in the library, and you know how I like the library, and did you know that every month…"

Severus interrupted Hermione, "Yes they are aware that every month Remus assists me in advanced training with you three and sometimes several times a month."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "With that being said it has been explained to us that you have broken several school rules lately. It has also been explained that Ron and Harry have been dealt with by their parents and will still suffer consequences in the form of detentions," Mark said.

Hermione was truly red at this point, blushing furiously. She knew how Ron and Harry were punished, what she didn't want them to know is that her parents punished her the same way. It was embarrassing!

"We will discuss that after this meeting is over. Severus and Remus have explained what consequences will be meted out to the three of you and we agree with their detentions and your being grounded to the Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of the school year," Mark continued.

"We intend for you to listen to Remus dear, and if there are any problems out of the ordinary, meaning that you will not listen or comply with his instruction, he will let us know," Jean put in.

"I believe this is where they explain the detentions?" Mark asked Albus.

The Headmaster nodded.

And so it was. Two weeks left and Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be serving it with Severus, Remus, Poppy, and Hagrid, and confined to their Tower during any free time they may have.

Harry and Ron were sent back to Severus' quarters where they were to wait for Hermione before proceeding to Hagrid's to help him with cleaning after the animals.

After the boys left, Minerva followed Remus and Severus out snatching both of them by an ear and escorting them to the nearest floo and to her office where they were to explain their earlier performance. Severus cursed Albus under his breath. He was certain the old man could see straight through the door and was laughing. _Damn the old fool!_

Poppy and Albus gave Hermione and her parents privacy in his office, and half an hour later with red rimmed eyes after bidding her parents good bye, she arrived in Severus' quarters to collect Ron and Harry for detention with Hagrid.

* * *

><p>It was almost dinner time before Harry had witnessed Slinky's damage to Severus and Remus.<p>

Apparently, Slinky had visited with Gred and Forge and found a handy little potion which changed voices for several hours. Slinky of course slipped it into their tea. The other elves were familiar with the routine by now. When the trio ended up in trouble, Slinky handled a few select professors' meals and wardrobes. Severus now sounded like Remus, Remus like Severus. Severus still had the glare but not that powerful voice to back it up and Harry couldn't help but chuckle when Sev dressed down the Gryffindors for being complete and utter dunderheads the next day.

Then there was dinner time in the Great Hall after the trio finished up their first of many detentions with Hagrid. Albus made an announcement, and the entire Great Hall erupted in laughter when Albus made an announcement in Minerva's voice. That baritone laughter sounded out of place coming from Remus' direction, and Albus found himself joining in with the laughter. He could enjoy a good prank as well as the next bloke, but he was certain he would be getting testy by the end of the week from lack of sweets. He would have to commandeer biscuits Mrs. Weasley sent to Severus and Remus. His boys would certainly help him out.

Of course the aforementioned wizards were also wearing heavily starched robes and Severus desperately hoped their underwear were as uncomfortable as his was at the present moment, and to add insult to injury, Slinky made sure that he took care of Albus' sweets for the week. Furthermore, it seems Severus robes ended up decorated with pastel purple hearts, but he was at least able to change it from a pastel to a dark purple so they were hardly noticeable. _Damn that elf!_

Severus carefully inspected every sweet he had in his quarters, learned from Albus' mistake and also checked his shampoo; however, Severus did not check the remainder of his toiletries and ended up sporting a handlebar mustache and goatee for the day. Lupin's mustache, on the other hand, had completely disappeared and he was flaunting some seriously bad green and silver hair.

Minerva had escaped almost unscathed… almost. Slinky put a charm on her desk that would make a mouse appear on her desk every time she sat down, and against her will Minerva found herself smacking at the mouse causing her students to laugh, especially Ron, Harry, and Hermione as they knew who the culprit was. After the first couple of days Minerva found she was able to resist smacking at the mouse right away; however, the little critter would not disappear until she smacked at it. This went on for five days.

The two weeks passes quickly, the end of term had arrived. Slytherin and Gryffindor were in a close race for the House Cup, but in the end it was Gryffindor who prevailed. There was a huge feast and the Great Hall was adorned in Gryffindor colors.

The next morning came too quickly, and it was time for his friends to head home for the summer holiday. Severus granted Harry permission to ride back with his friends, gave him floo powder, and told him he was to floo to their quarters when he arrived at the Burrow.

Harry was ecstatic. He had the best Dad a kid could ask for; he didn't even have to ask Severus to ride the train. Severus suggested it.

It was nearing nightfall when Harry arrived back in their quarters. He found Severus seated behind his desk in the study as he flooed in.

Severus noticed the sad look on his son's face, "Harry?" Severus said in an unusually soft voice.

"Yeah Dad," Harry answered in an equally unusual quiet tone.

Severus stood and walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the sitting area where they both sat on the sofa together.

"Slinky!" Severus summoned.

"Yes Master Severus sir, what can Slinky be doing for Master Severus sir?" Slinky asked.

"Will you bring Harry a cup of hot chocolate please?" Severus requested.

Slinky apparated and reappeared with two cups in his hand. "Slinky has been brining a cup of hot chocolate for Harry, and a cup of tea for Master Severus sir, and this tea is being to Master Severus' liking," Slinky said before apparating away.

Harry and Severus sat in silence for a few moments, before Severus spoke, "What's on your mind son?"

"Nothing really. It's just…well when…It's stupid really Dad," was all Harry managed to get out.

A concerned look crossed Severus' face. He could not imagine what happened on the train ride to upset Harry this much. "It doesn't look, or sound like, something stupid. Regardless, I would like to know what it is."

Harry nodded knowing Severus wasn't going to drop it until he told him what was on his mind. "Well today, when we arrived at Kings Cross I watched as Hermione ran to her parents and Ron to his. Their parents were happy to see them and it had only been two weeks since they had seen them. Then Mrs. Weasley hugged me too."

Severus was confused and before speaking thought it was best to start his sentence to reassure his son, "Harry, I do not believe what you are saying or are concerned about is stupid in the least, but can you elaborate a little more so I can follow what you are explaining?"

Harry sighed, and was inwardly cursing himself; he was blinking back a tear that was trying to escape. "When we arrived and everyone was running to their families, I got this funny feeling. I-I think…"

Severus could see where this was going now, and he was kicking himself for being such an idiot and not being there for Harry's arrival, but Harry needed to get this out, "Go ahead son, you think what?"

Harry swallowed hard, "I think I was still expecting the Dursleys to show up and drag me back to Privet Drive, but then Molly hugged me just like I was one of them, and Remus went to the Burrow and flooed back after me to make sure I got back ok, and then I came home. _**Home**_ Dad. I think until today… I think some small part of me thought that I was going to have to go back to them. I realized today that…that it's for keeps," Harry finished looking up at Severus with unshed tears.

Severus was staring down at his son. His words were so innocent, only a child, his child could use such simple words and deliver such a significant message. A lump formed in his throat, and never had Severus been so grateful for the Weasleys and the damn wolf as he was right now. He pulled Harry into a hug and Harry buried his face in the Potion Master's robes.

Severus placed his lips in Harry's raven hair and whispered, "It's for keeps. You're mine. This is your home. This is your family. You are my son. It's always been for keeps."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter I think. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks for bearing with me.<strong>

**I do appreciate everyone reading and reviewing as always! I enjoy reading every one of them!**

****Thanks to Fury Possessed, SNHfvr, Audrey Londonburg, Gemaster, and almightyswot for their suggestions in this chapter.****

**What did you think of the meeting with the Grangers?**


	43. Chapter 43 Surprises and Realizations

**I did not own the Harry Potter Universe from the first chapter, and I still do not own it as I bring this story to an end.**

**Surprises and Realizations**

**Chapter 43**

As the summer holiday progressed, Severus felt as though he had four children as opposed to only one. Ron, Hermione, and Draco had taken to calling him Uncle Sev. That was largely the doings of the meddling old coot, Molly Weasley, and once Minerva realized how much it irked him, she too jumped on the wagon and began encouraging the new title. Much to his dismay, the Weasley twins called him Uncle Sev too.

Severus still not having revealed his current status as Harry's father publicly was even able to have Draco over to the manor frequently. Severus was incredibly impressed at how the Malfoy façade dropped once he arrived at the manor. Draco was able to act like the twelve year old boy he was. On more than one occasion he had heard Harry and Draco speaking of their past. Severus never interrupted, as he knew it was good for both of the boys.

Draco did speak with Narcissa as promised, who in turn spoke with Lucius. Narcissa, being a Slytherin through and through, was the reason why Draco's presence at Prince Manor was not suspicious to Lucius. As far as Lucius knew Draco was receiving advanced lessons in potions. Narcissa pitched it to Lucius that Draco would excel in second year, making the others in his class seem subpar, or inferior even, to Draco's advanced knowledge. Lucius liked the idea and believed it would shine a more favorable light on him in the future. He knew how high Severus was regarded in the Dark Lord's ranks as a Potion Master and it would behoove the Malfoys' in the eyes of the Dark Lord, as well as their political status in general, if Draco became a Potions Master.

It was under this guise that Draco spent the majority of the summer at Prince Manor with three Gryffindors and his Slytherin Head of House, Uncle Sev.

Severus had to admit it was quite comical the first time Ron and Hermione visited. Both were in awe at the portrait of him and Harry on Buckbeak hanging above the fireplace. Each had their own room, but unsurprisingly, Ron and Harry chose to room together; however, if Ron ever wanted his own space, or Severus needed to separate them, the room was there. Severus would never tell Dumbledore, but he was glad the old man took it upon himself to do a few things around his manor.

* * *

><p>The last week of July had arrived. Severus had sought Molly's assistance in throwing a birthday party at the manor for Harry. Severus wanted something small and quiet; however, he should have known better as nothing can be small, or quiet, when the Weasley brood is involved.<p>

July 31st arrived, and Severus never being one for parties, well at least until Harry came along, was relying heavily on the rest of his _family_ for help, which was another thing the man was certainly not used to. Severus did not have experience in hosting parties for children, and he did not have the luxury of having parties when he was a child. Lily always did something special just for him on his birthday which was the closest thing he knew to a party, and that certainly would not do for his boy. So Severus let Molly take charge, and she loved every minute of it. Severus had sought her assistance a week before Harry's birthday and desperately wished he had sprung it on her the day before. Severus had a feeling it would be impossible to ever have his Manor back to normal after Molly was finished with the decorations, and truth be known, that was ok with Severus.

Remus had been keyed into the wards at the manor at the beginning of the holidays, and flooed through early that morning. Harry was still sleeping when Remus arrived. He had been up late with Severus, and Harry had a very tough time falling asleep the night before.

_**Flashback**_

Severus went into Harry's room as usual to tuck him in. Harry was almost twelve, but he still reveled in the fact that his Dad, _his Dad,_ tucked him in at night. It was a reassurance he did not know if he would ever willingly give up, and it was also a reassurance to Severus that Harry still wanted to be tucked in at twelve.

However, this night was different. Severus went into Harry's bedroom and found the small boy curled up into himself. He wasn't crying, but he was clearly distressed and deep in thought to the point he didn't even notice Severus enter his room, and for Harry that was saying something. It was a survival mechanism—noticing any change in a room— that Severus was certain Harry would carry with him throughout the rest of his childhood well on into adulthood.

Severus gently called his name, "Harry."

There was no response.

Severus walked to the bed and knelt down in front of Harry, and he could see Harry's eyes focus on him, "Sorry Dad I didn't hear you come in," he said as he propped up on his elbow resting his head in his hand.

"That's alright son. Why don't you tell me what is plaguing that mind of yours and do not attempt to tell me it is nothing. It's very unlike you to miss me coming into your room," Severus said and Harry could see the concern in his eyes.

Harry hesitated, and Severus continued to coax him, "If you don't tell me what you are thinking Harry, I cannot help you."

Harry sighed, "It's stupid really," and Severus knew this was how Harry began with anything that he felt strong emotions about. He always down played it as if it were insignificant. Making Harry see that his emotions were very important was one of the many things Severus was working on with Harry this summer.

"I seriously doubt that, but why don't you talk and have no fear if it is stupid as you say, I will let you know," Severus said with a smirk.

Harry smiled a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes at Severus' humor that only he, and Albus of course, would ever understand.

"I was thinking about my last birthday," Harry muttered out quietly.

Severus took a deep breath in remembrance himself. He too had thought of Harry's last birthday often in the past several days. "I see, and exactly what is it that has you so pensive?"

Severus knew the answer, but Harry needed to put it in his own words. He needed to voice these things, Severus knew to expect moments like this from Harry for many years to come—and possibly the rest of his life. But that too was ok with Severus.

Harry averted his gaze to the bed from Severus' eyes and remembered back to that night in the cupboard. "My last birthday, I remember lying on the floor of my cupboard, hurting, barely able to move. I remember drawing a cake in the dirt on the floor with eleven candles and waiting for the clock to strike midnight because it was my birthday." Severus watched Harry as he traced an invisible oval onto bed, with lines for candles while he spoke.

Not making eye contact with Severus, Harry shrugged and continued in a matter of fact voice, "Just because nobody else wanted to celebrate my birthday didn't mean I had forgotten it. I celebrated it the same way every year since I was old enough to know what my birthday was. I always thought that if my parents were there, they would have wanted me to remember it," Harry said as he chanced a glance at Severus.

Severus had not felt that lump in his throat since Harry had ventured off after the stone those few months ago, but it was beginning to form there once again and he listened on feeling it was best to give Harry an encouraging nod or else his voice would betray his true emotion at the moment.

"I remember the smell of my cupboard Dad. It smelled like blood, _my_ blood, but at the time I wasn't even worried about it. I wasn't worried about the pain I felt. I was used to it. I wasn't worried about the hunger. I knew I wouldn't see food for days. I wasn't worried about tomorrow because tomorrow would be the same as the days before. I was only worried about staying awake long enough to listen to the clock strike midnight because it was the only time of the year I felt special. It was the time that was mine, and I could pretend my birthday was my secret, and that secret was something not even the Dursleys' could take away from me, you know?" Harry explained.

Severus could feel the sting building behind his eyes become stronger. He swallowed that blasted lump in his throat loathing himself for not being able to speak at the moment and giving Harry another, what he hoped was, encouraging nod.

"Dad I can remember being tired and wanting to go to sleep, but I wouldn't let myself until I could blow out the candles. I had a wish to make, or I don't know it may have been a silent prayer to whoever would listen. The last thing I remember before finally closing my eyes was hearing the clock strike midnight, and blowing out the candles, wishing for the dark man to rescue me. Then the next thing I remember is waking up in your arms," Harry said.

Then a wistful smile appeared on Harry's face. He looked Severus in the eyes, again with eyes too old to belong to a boy of only twelve, and said, "As crazy as it sounds, that was the best birthday I ever had. It is the only birthday I have ever had or will ever have when my wish will come true. Now that I have you, I have nothing else to wish for Dad. I am happy. I have you. I have my new family. What more could anybody truly want or wish for?"

Severus stood from where he had knelt and leaned over Harry placing a kiss on his forehead and finally found his voice, "Son, if witches and wizards, adult and children alike could think as you do, I dare to say that war would not have a place in our world. I am proud of you, and proud to call you my son. Although those memories will plague you the rest of your days, when you wish to talk about them come to me. It is not stupid Harry. It is a real part of your past, and it is something I do expect you to revisit from time to time."

Severus paused for a moment and hmphed, "Stupid…As if anyone in the Snape family could or would ever say anything stupid, you idiot child."

Harry could not stop the smile that took over his face, and was surprised when Severus walked to the opposite side of the bed, kicked off his boots, and sat on the bed beside him. Harry too sat up in the bed and leaned against his father's side and could feel the rumble from Severus' chest as he spoke, "I say that we start our own tradition for your birthday. Slinky!"

"Yes Master Severus Sir! What can Slinky be doing for you?" Slinky asked.

"I would like for you to bring me a large slice of chocolate cake, with one candle, two forks, a glass of milk, and a hot tea," Severus requested.

Harry was smiling in earnest, and Severus would deny this ever took place if Harry dared tell anyone about it; however, Severus was content to know that he was the one who was able to ease Harry's troubled mind and replace that pensive expression with a smile.

Harry and Severus sat on the bed talking about whatever Harry wanted—Potions, quidditch, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, swimming in the lake, (which was an adventure of its own because Severus had to teach Harry how to swim) flying, and the latest brooms.

As midnight approached Severus summoned the requested items Slinky had brought to them and Harry looked as Severus placed one candle in the center of the cake. Harry looked at the cake then arched his eyebrow at Severus and asked, "Dad, how come there is only one candle?"

"Ahhh, you see this is our tradition, and as it is your first birthday with me, the one candle marks the first year of our new tradition," Severus explained.

Harry smiled but could not help but snicker a bit as well, "What, pray tell do you find so amusing Mr. Potter?" Severus said in his best Professor voice.

Harry giggled harder, "Dad you sounded like Albus," Harry then began to mock Severus. "Ahhh, you see this is…" That was as far as Harry got before the items were levitated off the bed and Severus was tickling Harry into submission.

"I cannot believe you would even dare compare me to that meddlesome, lemon drop loving, wears his robes too bright, senile, old man," Severus said not easing up on his attack.

Harry gasping for air retorted as best he could while laughing, "You…you…used what you call….ha ha ha Daaaad!"

Severus stopped for a moment, "I used what I call what?"

Harry regaining control over his breathing calmed down enough to answer, "You used what you call his doting grandfather voice."

Severus who still had Harry pinned to the bed narrowed his eyes, "Doting. Grandfather. Voice. Son? Do I really look like someone who you should refer to as being doting or grandfatherly?"

Harry swallowed hard realizing that his impending answer would dictate his fate. Harry threw caution to the wind, but put on the most sincere expression he could muster while looking up at the face of his Dad, using his Malfoy voice, "I'm sorry father. Forgive me for my incredibly insensitive comment."

Severus nodded curtly, "I see there is some intelligence in that mush you call a brain," and he began to release Harry.

Harry then said, "But it was not misguided. All you need to do is grow a beard, dye your hair white, and offer people lemon drops when they make you angry. Grandpa Sevvy sounds like…"

Harry again did not finish his statement before Severus was tickling him muttering about why he even bothered with insufferable brats. Finally, Harry caved in yelling between stints of laughter, "Sorry…I'm sorry Dad. I mean it. I take it back."

Severus felt satisfied that he won the battle and he resumed his position on the bed leaning against the head board. As the clock struck twelve, Severus had summoned the slice of cake back and lit the candle.

"Happy birthday son," Severus said kissing the top of Harry's raven, disheveled hair.

Harry smiled at Severus and Severus nodded toward the candle, and Harry closed his eyes and blew the candle out.

The two commenced to wiping out the slice of cake. Once they were finished, Severus was much happier with Harry's apparent state of mind and helped him underneath the covers.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Severus ruffled Harry's hair, "You're welcome, now go to sleep brat."

Severus left the room or so Harry thought. It wasn't until Severus was certain the now twelve year old boy was asleep before he retired to his own room.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wolf," Severus growled in greeting.

"Good morning Severus, where is Harry?" Remus inquired.

"He's still sleeping. He had trouble falling asleep last night. I have no idea why he was excited about spending the day with you. I would have feigned sickness if I knew I was doomed to a day with you," Severus drawled.

Remus could only smile in response, "Shall I wake him?" Remus asked as he started walking in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

Severus grabbed him by the arm; the wolf would not be the one to wake his son on his birthday. Well at least this one, this was their first one together, "I don't think so. I can only subject him to so much punishment for one day."

Remus snickered knowing full well why Severus did not want him wake his pup. He had a feeling that Harry was not the only one up late. He had a sneaking suspicion that Severus just may have stayed up until midnight with Harry last night.

As Severus entered into the bedroom, he could see Harry lying on his side with that unruly mop sticking out from under the covers. Severus just watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so innocent. Severus sat on the side of the bed and pulled the blanket down just below Harry's chin and stroked the fringe back.

"Happy birthday son, wake up," Severus said gently.

Without opening his eyes, Harry stretched out and yawned. Then moved close to Severus' side and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist looking up at him blinking his eyes in an attempt to wake up. A small, almost shy smile crept across Harry's face, "Good morning Dad."

Severus' emitted a low chuckle and continued to brush Harry's fringe. "Come on son, it's time to get up. Your godwolf is here, and it appears that a flea has bitten him in his ar…"

Harry giggled at Severus' antics, "Daaaad!"

"Well the beast is rather impatient, flooing through demanding to know where his godson is. Just goes to show you that some dogs cannot be trained," Severus continued.

Remus had followed behind Severus to Harry's door, listening to the comments, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face at each one, as his ever loyal pup defended him.

"Moony is not a dog, he is a werewolf, and I must inform you even in his wolf form a very intelligent, and trainable as you say, canine. I bet he could even be trained to pounce on sarcastic Potions Masters in his Moony form. After all I am his pup, I think he would very well do that if I asked him too," Harry responded.

Severus, standing, mulled that thought over in his head. Harry had a point. Severus chose to take the high road and admit that Harry had bested him with his accurate summation of his godwolf's loyalty and muttered "Brat," all while waving his wand. Before Harry knew it, a bucket of water was dumped on his head.

Severus crossed his arms and smirked looking down Harry who was giving him a Snape glare through his wet fringe.

Remus' laughter from the door way caught both of their attention. And with a wave of Remus' wand Harry was dried. "Moony!" Harry shouted opening his arms inviting his godfather in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Pup," Remus said walking over to Harry, lifting him from the bed and giving him a hug eliciting a giggle from the small child.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Disgusting. Such emotion and sentimentality this early in the morning…I think I may vomit. When you two are quite through, I will be in the kitchen," he said exiting Harry's room causing both of them to laugh.

* * *

><p>Once Harry was dressed, he and Remus flooed to Hogsmeade. They had spent the day walking through the small village stores and finally it was time for lunch. Harry was going on about how Ron, Hermione and Draco were coming over for his birthday, "and Severus said he would let Slinky make me a cake. My very own first, real birthday cake!"<p>

"And you know what else?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, Pup what's that?" Remus asked unable to keep all of the amusement out of his voice, but felt a pang of regret in his chest at Harry's unintentional slip of his past treatment.

"Dad has taught me how to swim now, so when Ron, Hermione, and Draco come over today we are going to swim. They don't know I can do that yet. It's a surprise, and Dad might even swim with us. I'm not really good at it yet, but I'm good enough to swing from the rope he tied to a tree and jump into the water," Harry continued excitedly.

Remus just listened on. Everything Harry was excited about was something every other child took for granted. Harry was excited about seeing his friends again. He was excited about swimming with his Dad. He was excited for his first birthday cake. At twelve years old, he was finally going to have his own cake, but it would not be made by Slinky. Mrs. Weasley had taken charge of that. Remus noticed that Harry had not even made the first mention of presents, most other children would be fanaticizing about what they would get, not who they would spend the day with.

Their food was brought to their table and Harry ignored it and continued, "And I'll be able to teach them how to swing from the rope. The first time I tried I wouldn't let go of the rope, and Dad made the water tickle me until I fell off." Harry scrunched his face up, "You don't think he will do that to Hermione do you? Ron sure, I want to do it to him, Draco to really, but Mione. I don't…"

Remus chuckled, "Slow down Pup, you need to eat your lunch. And no, I don't believe Severus would do that to Hermione."

Relief washed over Harry's face, and he picked up his sandwich to take a bite as Remus said, "I will. After all she is my responsibility."

Harry almost dropped his sandwich. He was not expecting that, and he gave Remus a very Severus like glare and Remus could not help but laugh—hard. His laughter was contagious as Harry could not maintain his scowl and they spent the rest of lunch talking about swimming in the lake. Harry was a happy, happy boy.

* * *

><p>As planned, Remus and Harry arrived back at Prince Manor at three o'clock. As soon as they flooed through Harry was greeted by Ron, Hermione, and Draco in Severus' study.<p>

"Happy Birthday Harry," the three of the chorused, and Hermione made her way over to Harry giving him a hug.

Harry beamed, "Thanks guys."

Ron started to speak but Draco cut him off, "Uncle Sev wanted to see us in the sitting room when you arrived. Something about wanting to go over what we can and cannot do."

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder seeing what Draco was doing and they began walking from the study, "Yeah mate, I mean does he seriously have to go over that every time we come over?"

Hermione spoke up, "Ronald, Uncle Sev just wants to make sure that we are clear on the rules. I mean our track record is not the best."

Severus met them coming down the hallway, "Indeed Ms. Granger, well said."

"Uncle Sev," Ron began, "I didn't really say anything bad, I just…"

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you four proceed to the sitting room before another dunderheaded comment spews from your mouth before you can stop it."

Severus looked at Remus; he wanted to be near Harry, preferably beside him as he did not know if he would handle the surprise well or not. Remus nodded indicating that Harry had had a good day.

Severus and Remus followed the four into the sitting room and as they entered, Harry was greeted with a very loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry stood stock still taking in all the guests and decorations in the sitting room. Miniature snitches were flying around being chased by miniature seekers, animated Happy Birthday banners and balloons adorned the sitting area, there was a table piled high with gifts, and red and gold streamers were everywhere. Harry looked around and realized everyone he had grown to love and considered his family was present—Albus, Minerva, Slinky, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Poppy, the twins, and the rest of the Weasley brood with the exception of Charlie.

Severus knelt beside Harry facing the sitting room and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Well son, I know I told you Ron, Hermione, and Draco would be over this evening. I hope you don't mind that I invited a few more."

Harry still stunned, turned his head to look at Severus and quietly said, "I don't mind. Did Remus know about this?"

Severus nodded in the affirmative, and turned his lip up at the ends causing a small smile to come over Harry's face.

"Are you ok son?"

"This is brilliant Dad, I…I just don't know what to do?" Harry said.

Severus was a bit lost himself, and was beginning to feel slightly awkward in not knowing what to tell Harry to do exactly, but before Sev could feel awkward Molly Weasley jumped in. "Well I say that we eat!"

As if on cue, Ron's stomach growled causing the silence in the room to become one of content laughter, "Yeah mate, I'm hungry let's eat." Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

After the meal, Mrs. Weasley brought out a cake that made Harry's jaw drop. It was in the shape of a golden snitch. Ron whispered to Harry in the most serious voice that the inside of it was chocolate. Harry, never having his own birthday cake before, was certainly not expecting something this extravagant. He simply could not fathom that this was normal. That every child expected something as exceptional as this for their birthday every year. That family and friends would get together and celebrate in this manner for one person, and on this particular day, for him, for Harry.

Twelve candles decorated the top of the cake. Harry made eye contact with Severus who as usual gave him an encouraging nod. Molly Weasley would not have it any other way than for everyone to sing happy birthday, and it was obvious that Severus had dipped into some of his Ogden's Finest with Minerva, Remus, and Albus as he too joined in the happy birthday chorus.

Harry made the same wish he did at midnight, closed his eyes, and successfully blew out the candles which was met by a round of applause. Harry had never felt so special, so wanted, so loved, so happy all at the same time. It had nothing to do with the occasion, but the fact that he knew all the ones he loved were willing to take their day and just spend it with him on what was up until now, his secret day.

Albus watched Severus watch Harry as he opened gifts. Harry was extremely nervous about being the only one who opened gifts, so Draco, Hermione, and Ron all jumped in and opened them with him bringing him great relief. When he opened his gift from Albus, Harry knew Sev had been talking to him. He opened up a ridiculously bright pair of swimming trunks, which strongly resembled Albus' robes, and it caused a string reaction. Ron and Draco finally agreed on something as they both wrinkled their faces, Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth, Harry laughed and looked at Severus, who was half glaring have staring in disbelief at Albus, who shrugged and smiled under Severus' gaze, causing everyone else to join Harry in laughter.

* * *

><p>Severus asked Harry if they wanted to play out at the lake for a while, and he was greeted with enthusiastic responses from all of the soon to be second years.<p>

"Harry, I thought you said you couldn't swim," Hermione stated tilting her head in confusion.

Harry smiled up at Severus, "I couldn't until the summer holidays. Dad taught me. I'm still not really good at it but I can swim well enough as long as Dad's out there with me."

Severus nodded, glad Harry remembered that last caveat, "If you must go swimming, go put on appropriate attire," Severus barked as if it was not his idea to begin with.

The three Gryffindors and Draco arrived back down stairs in record time, along with the twins, Percy, and Ginny. As promised, Remus too was dressed to swim.

Everyone moved from the manor to the lake, Harry clamoring about the rope Severus had tied to a branch extending over the lake for them to use. In his excitement he shed his shirt, and only stopped speaking when he heard Hermione gasp. He turned to Ron who was standing there with his mouth open.

"Eloquent Weasel, very eloquent," Draco muttered rolling his eyes.

Severus and Remus immediately realized that Hermione and Ron were oblivious to the extent of Harry's abuse. Obviously Harry showered before or after those in his class as it was also clear that Ron had no clue of the scarring that marked Harry's body.

Ron found his voice first, "Bloody hell mate, I know you said it was bad….but…."

Draco ran a hand down his face, then grabbed Ron by the shoulder stopping his rambling, and before Draco could react further, Hermione threw herself at Harry, engulfing him in a hug.

Severus desperately wanted to walk over to his son, tell the know-it-all to let him go, berate Weasley for his idiocy and uncontrollable tongue, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him as he took a step in that direction.

Loathe as Severus was to admit it, the wolf was right. He did not need to 'rescue' Harry from this situation unless he asked for help. Draco was already familiar with Harry's past and appeared to be doing all he could to help Harry as he understood his current discomfort.

Severus looked over at the twins who were currently looking at Harry. Severus saw sadness then a flash of anger before the two began conversing, oh how Severus knew when those two were scheming. Albus and Minerva, along with Poppy, were being questioned by the elder Weasleys'.

Harry finally found his voice, "Well…Errr…yeah so this," Harry said waving a hand in front of his chest indicating the scars, "is what Dad stopped. I…Errr…I don't know what else to say. I'm happy now and I don't hurt anymore. I've talked to Dad and….and someone else who has been through what I did and more days than not I understand that it is not my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault mate," Ron said finally finding a bit of intelligence. "No one deserves that."

Hermione, being ever perceptive nodded with Ron in agreement and asked, "Who else did you talk to Harry? You can always talk to me and Ron." Hermione was not upset that Harry had not spoken to them about everything and it was evident in her voice. She was concerned and wanted Harry to know in the future that she and Ron would be more than willing to listen, and would not judge him. And now Harry knew this.

Harry nodded, and Draco sighed knowing Harry would not betray his confidence. Draco pulled off his t-shirt and turned to the other Gryffindors exposing the one long scar that extended across his back.

"Sweet Merlin's Balls Ferret! What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione cuffed the back of Ron's head.

Draco, turned back to face them, "My father. Look I Weasel, Mione— Harry talked to me about his past because it's just easier to talk to someone who has been through what you have. It doesn't make you three less of friends, believe me I have never seen anyone as close as you three are, in fact it was I who confided in Harry first, and he in turn told me of his relatives."

Harry gave Draco a grateful smile. "Guys, at first I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see that I was a freak who didn't deserve friends. I no longer feel that way, but at first I did. Now I know different, Dad, Moony, you guys, all of you have shown me different…"

Remus and Severus were watching the four having a serious conversation. Severus still desperately wanted to walk down there, scoop Harry up, and send everyone else home until he made sure his son was ok, then he felt Remus elbow him and point to the twins.

Fred and George were sneaking up behind Ron. The two of them then picked him up causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Can Ronnikins swim Forge?"

"Couldn't tell ya Gred."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all laughing at the display. Fred, holding Ron at his shoulders rubbed a paste similar to sunscreen on him which caused his skin to change colors.

Minerva who had been watching the display recognized the color change of Ron's skin immediately and put two and two together. They had indeed helped that insufferable house elf prank her, and now she had proof!

"You heard him Gred!"

"Loud and clear Forge!"

"I said PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

And at Ron's last outburst, the twins tossed their multicolored little brother into the lake. As they were laughing and exchanging congratulations to one another on a job well done, a stinging hex hit both of them in the backside sending them leaping into the water right behind Ron.

* * *

><p>Remus and Severus were watching the four having a serious conversation. Severus still desperately wanted to walk down there, scoop Harry up, and send everyone else home until he made sure his son was ok, then he felt Remus elbow him and point to the twins.<p>

"What are those two up to?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea, but it appears that Harry will soon be off the hook from further interrogation," Severus responded.

The two wizards watched as the twins picked the younger red head up, and began applying a paste to his face, arms, and legs; wherever they could put it on him as he was kicking and screaming.

Remus and Severus couldn't help but laugh at this and Severus noted that Harry was now laughing.

"I'm going to have to give those boys a break next time they deserve a detention," Severus muttered, grateful for their intervention.

Remus chuckled, "Harry has made you soft old man."

Severus looked affronted, "Old? Who are you calling old wolf? You are the same age as I am; in fact, you have grey hair. I have none."

Remus was about to respond when their attention was again captured by Ron yelling for Fred and George to put him down.

"He shouldn't have asked that," Remus muttered.

"No, but Ronald has never been one to think before he speaks," Severus returned.

Just then the twins tossed Ron into the lake.

"Saw that one coming," Remus said laughing and Severus nodded in agreement.

The twins then bowed to one another and exchanged a congratulatory hand shake, it was then they saw a pair stinging hexes flying through the air. Severus expected the sender of said hexes to be Molly Weasley, but to his surprise and amusement, it had been Minerva. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face.

"Didn't see that one coming," Remus chuckled.

The twins were emerged from the water,

"Mum what did we…"

"…do to deserve that?"

Mrs. Weasley smirked at the thought that both of the boys suspected her, "That wasn't me boys, that was Professor McGonagall."

Simultaneously Fred and George said, "Aunt Minnie?"

Remus and Severus both laughed as Minerva's expression went from smug to one of outrage. "Aunt Minnie? Who told you to call me that? Albus did you do that? Did you tell them that was ok? You know I don't like to be called that old man. You have some explaining to do. I suggest you start talking now!"

Albus held his hands up in surrender, "My dear, no I did not tell them that?"

Remus and Severus saw what was coming next although they could not hear exactly what Albus was saying they could see that he was talking his way out of this one as he pointed in Severus and Remus' direction. Just as they expected, Minerva's irate gaze turned to them.

"This is not good wolf," Severus said inching away from Minerva's direction and towards Harry's.

"No, Sev, I agree. This is not good at all," Remus conceded and he too started in the direction Harry.

She raised her wand and Severus and Remus were in a full out sprint. Both shed their shirts and headed towards Draco, Harry, and Hermione. Severus snatched up Harry, and Remus scooped up Hermione, and Draco seeing what was headed his direction followed in behind Severus and Remus. As the five of them landed in the lake, the stinging hexes sailed overhead.

The once melancholy atmosphere had again returned to one of fun and laughter. Harry taught Ron, Hermione, Draco, and the twins how to swing from the tree into the lake just as he told Remus he would.

There was not another mention of the scars that littered Harry's body or Draco's for that matter the rest of the evening. Harry played with his dad, his godfather, and his friends in the lake while the rest of his family snacked on Mrs. Weasley's delicious desserts. This was a day that Harry James Severus Snape Potter would never forget. This would be the day that Harry Potter knew, and finally believed, he was wanted and he belonged with his, _**his**_, family.

* * *

><p>As the party came to an end, Severus expressed his gratitude once more to Molly Weasley. His respect for that woman had grown tenfold. Not only did she have seven children of her own to take care of, but she made time to take care of another who Severus was certain she did see as one of her own. He also took into account that Molly did this just as much for him as she did for Harry, and he couldn't help but feel that his family would continue to grow for many years as a result of his son's presence in his life.<p>

He bade goodbye to the Headmaster after giving him many thanks for blatantly 'throwing him under the bus' with Minerva after spewing that he and Remus were behind having the twins call her Aunt Minnie. He was also sure to thank him for the atrocious swim trunks Harry was certain to wear just to annoy him. Albus along with Minerva, Poppy, and Hagrid all took their leave just behind the Weasleys.

Once everyone had departed Severus and Remus made their way up to Harry's room. He expected to find the four twelve year olds animatedly talking as he had on so many other occasions; however, he found them all asleep. Harry had apparently been on the bed talking to Hermione as she was asleep beside him in a seated position with her head on his shoulder, and Ron and Draco were asleep at the foot of the bed.

Severus shook his head at the sight. Never, ever, would he have thought he would be in a position to have four children staying at his manor—well at least on purpose. And never would he have thought that it would be three Gryffindors and a lone Slytherin who was at this point an honorary Lion.

"Those are good kids Severus," Remus said breaking the silence.

" Hmmm," was Severus' noncommittal response though he absolutely agreed with Remus.

Severus gave a curt nod of acceptance, "Thank you wolf."

Remus noticed Severus never turned to face him, but he smiled all the same, "You're welcome."

Remus was staying at Hogwarts for the summer holidays, Severus decided when he returned to Hogwarts on Monday he would tell the wolf he had a room at his manor and he could live there if he wanted to. After all, his manor was quite large and the flea bag could stay without making his presence known.

Severus stepped into Harry's bedroom and transfigured the chairs into small cots and levitated Ron and Draco onto them. He carefully walked over to Hermione, picked her up and carried her into the guest room. He then returned to Harry's room to lower him in the bed into a more comfortable position.

As he was moving Harry he stirred and opened his eyes, "Dad?"

Severus wordlessly cast a _muffilato_ around himself and Harry as not to wake Ron or Draco, "Yes son."

"Thank you," Harry said yawning then stretching and snuggling beneath the blankets. "Today was brilliant. You're the best Dad I could have ever wished for."

Severus brushed Harry's fringe not saying a word, just listening to his son talk. "Wanna know what I wished for this year?"

"What's that?" Severus inquired taking note of just how tired and sleepy Harry was. He tended to speak freely when he was tired, and it was usually these moments he acted more of a child then he truly was. Severus savored these moments.

"I wished that you are as happy with me as I am with you, and that we can stay like this forever," Harry yawned once again and continued mumbling, "and ever, and ever, and ever." Harry blinked his eyes as Severus hand touched his forehead.

Severus smiled at Harry's innocence hoping, praying, that he would get to enjoy and hold onto that innocence longer than he feared would be possible. Severus bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead, "That son, is a great wish but unnecessary. I assure you I have never been happier than I am now, and so long as it is within my control it will be like this, as you say, forever and ever and ever."

Harry gave him a small, but true smile, "Love you Dad."

"Good night son. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Severus made his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He cupped the warm water in his hands, splashed it in his face, and took a long look in the mirror. As he was looking into his own obsidian eyes he could almost see his soul. He noticed something different, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked harder and deeper, and he realized he had changed. His soul that had been torn so many years ago, had been mended. His heart that had been broken when he lost his one and only love, was no longer in pieces. That feeling of emptiness he carried inside the deepest depth of his very being had been filled.<p>

On his left arm he still bore the dark mark, but he no longer served any master. Severus Tobias Snape was finally his own man. As he looked into his eyes he no longer saw a servant making up for the many sins he had committed in his past. He no longer saw a bitter man, a former Death Eater turned spy, who was destined to live a life of pain and regret. But most of all, he no longer hated who was looking back at him.

He saw someone who had been able heal a child who was once at his breaking point and gave him a chance at life and a childhood he would have otherwise been robbed of. He saw himself for the first time as a respectable professor and Potions Master, a father, a brother, and a son. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape looked in the mirror and liked the man who was staring back at him.

All this change had occurred over the course of one year, and there was only one person he could blame. It was Harry, his Harry. It was indeed the Harry Affect, and it all started with one simple wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks this was the last chapter in this story. I appreciate everyone sticking with me and for all of the pleasant and encouraging reviews. I do hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and if you have a moment, please let me know what you thought about it. <strong>

**If I write a sequel to this story it will be quite some time before I am able to begin posting it. Work and life are hectic right now—hence the delay in the final two chapters. **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this story.**

**Best wishes in your endeavors,**

**Fawkes **


End file.
